


Мона из Ферелдона

by Monstra (dzinki)



Series: Мона из Ферелдона [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Abominations (Dragon Age), Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Background Femslash, Background Slash, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fantasy, Fish out of Water, Modern Character in Thedas, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Попаданцы, брань в диком количестве, мог бы выйти неплохой джен, но хотелось гет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 179,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzinki/pseuds/Monstra
Summary: Попаданка в Солону Амелл. Попаданка во всех смыслах страшный задрот. Суровые будни депрессивно-позитивной Героини Ферелдена в жёстком настоящем, откликах из прошлого и ебанутом будущем. 9:30 Дракона от первого лица в зарисовках и вырванных из контекста мыслях.
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Female Amell/Alistar
Series: Мона из Ферелдона [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837828
Kudos: 5





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Игре, чуваку с псом Диком, многоуважаемой BrinaGirl (её работы чертовски мотивируют). И своему ЧСВ, куда же без этого.
> 
> **И отдельно выделю, что:**  
>  Текст также публиковался на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6609013
> 
> В тексте встречается слово «блять» (да, ошибка и грубая; диалоги не по Дитмару Эльяшевичу — берегите глаза, пожалуйста), Сьюшки есть, есть местечковый UST и отсылки ради отсылок. И помните: кондомы — это жизнь, это здоровье, всем нужны и всегда важны.  
> (b ^w^)b

Часы в гостиной громко стукнули полночь. Синие шторы всё так же пылились, свёрнутые в рулон на высоком шкафу, и мелкие цветы на их ткани уже было почти не разглядеть в потёмках. А весь спирт в доме закончился ещё минут десять назад.

С днюхой! Сорок два — ни разу не юбилей! Жизнь только началась! Накатим! Да вот нечем.

Села в вертикальное положение под натужный скрип продавленного дивана, едва ли не моего ровесника. Попыталась попасть в мохнатые тапки, но они разбегались как тараканы от света.

Внутри ещё отдавало холодной пустотой, и почти физически ощущалась потребность забыть всё и сразу. Поскорее. В жопу тапки.

Босиком протопала по холодному полу на кухню, но хрючева оказалось с шиш. Чай разве что. Ну да ладно. Праздник должен продолжаться, поэтому после егермейстера и пива с водкой, хорошо пойдёт и чаёк.

Как-то странно было торчать в пустой полутёмной квартире с занавешенными зеркалами и собираться пить чай, не слишком осознавая, что вообще происходит вокруг. Как будто и не бабка моя умерла, а я сама. Только не поняла, что умерла. И надо было старой мне такой вот подарочек сделать… Теперь ведь совсем одна. Мать от сердечного приступа померла, бабка от приступа померла, и я следующая на очереди. Вопрос времени. Естественный цикл вымирания тупых сук. Эволюция такое одобряет. Хотя так даже лучше — никто причитать не будет на безымянной могиле. Или куда там государство трупы граждан девает?

Но зачем, спрашивается, мне эти чёртовы зеркала завешивать? Будто я христианка какая, ан нет: полоумной бабе Тосе было очень… Очень, блять!.. Нужно, чтоб традиции, в рот они ебись, соблюдались! А то, что она бабку уже лет семь в глаза не видела, так это мелочи быта. Припёрлась она в день похорон и завесила тут всё чёрной ветошью. И я тоже хороша. Даже не возражала, мне было всё равно: просто пялилась в потолок, бухала и плакала. А что там эта тётка делает… Ну, Тзинч ей судья, в самом деле.

Завтра… Пардон, уже сегодня, воскресенье, а значит, магаз внизу закрыт, и никто за «процент» по знакомству мне бухло не продаст. Какая жаль.

Чайник с водой из-под крана крайне долго не закипал. Ноги успели подмёрзнуть. Взгляд скользнул по столу. Грязный. Надо отмыть. И пол тоже. И комп бы почистить не мешало, но уже от внутреннего наполнения. Давно за него не садилась — некогда. Всё некогда, да некогда. Никогда. Никогда теперь не буду садиться за ролевухи. И за игры в целом. Там всё можно переиграть, переделать, исправить. А я так не могу. Нагоняет это всё тоску. Что эти глупые игрушки дают? Надежды? Мечты и повышенный счёт за электричество? Да в сраку всё.

И бабу Тосю тоже в сраку вместе с её традициями. Чайник вскипел, а я отправилась снимать тёмные тряпки с зеркал.

Помыть пол в двенадцать ночи? Отличная идея. К трём часам квартира блестела, а я стояла в мыле. Оставались только зеркала — в спальне, в ванной и в коридоре. За окнами уже светлело понемногу. И пусть летние ночи сами по себе не такие уж и тёмные в этом полушарии, но единственная горящая лампа освещала обшарпанную входную дверь и зеркало, которое всегда казалось мне каким-то… нехорошим. Такое же тёмное, как и обычно. В сонливой тишине, разбавляемой только тиканьем часов, меня это даже пугало. На лестничной клетке выбили лампочку, там наверняка было темно, там мог стоять кто-то, а я даже через глазок бы не увидела. А в квартире никого, кроме меня. И это зеркало. По спине пробежался холодок. Может, ну его, утром протру, не развалюсь? Вспомнилась полубезумная Тося, кряхтящая, шаркающая и бубнящая сипло: «Завешать надо, завешать, а то чаво эт ты с открытыми… завешать… надо… завешать».

В ср-р-ра-а-ку!

Зло принялась терзать мутноватую тёмную поверхность, но от воды только разводы оставались. Рама билась о стену, позвякивая. Вдруг громко хлопнуло. Сверху тут же посыпалась какая-то хрень. Демоны! Монстры! Я завопила, подпрыгивая. Какая-то тварь мигом больно впилась в пятку. Они меня жрать будут! Ведро с водой завалилось, опрокинулось, я кинула отсыревшую материю в того, кто должен был уже оттяпать половину ноги как минимум. Тряпка влажно шлёпнулась о стену. Снова тишина. Никого.

В пятке торчал жуткий монстр, впившийся в плоть на всю свою длину. Окровавленный кусочек стекла. Лампочка лопнула. Гадство.

— Ну, ёперный театр!

Сосед майнит крипту. Точно он, больше никто у нас в подъезде причиной перепадов напряжения не становился.

Пятку защипало, как только я попыталась выудить осколок. Заскрежетала зубами, чтоб лишний раз не матюгаться, но куда там. Вернулась к зеркалу с трофеем, чисто чтобы убедиться, что оно вполне обычное. Даже в темноте. Нет в нём ничего такого. Просто фантазия разыгралась, с кем не бывает.

Провела ладонью по поверхности, и стало дурно. Из зеркала смотрела какая-то дрянь. Повторяя все движения, она даже моргала синхронно. В зобу спёрло, а сердце стало бухать слишком громко. У рогатой нечисти скривился рот, а шесть уродливых налитых кровью глаз сощурились. Впалый нос потянул воздух. Она явно принюхивалась по ту сторону отражения.

Серо-бурая с кривой чешуёй кожа у этой хуйни на башке натянулась до предела. Тело одеревенело, когда тварь двинулась вперёд.

Что?! Бить зеркало? Сигать в окно? В подъезд? Ментов вызывать? Или сразу в психушку звонить?!

Сердце забухало ещё громче, медленнее, воздух вдруг потяжелел, и я припала к стене.

Зеркало, кажется, светится.


	2. Круги, маги и все сопричастные

Всё болит немилосердно, но, кажется, моё жирное тело слишком тяжёлое и никуда не переместилось, пока я в отключке валялась. Аллилуйя, а то обычно на прогулки под градусом тянет.

Села на месте, с трудом вспоминая, кто, что и где. Под пальцы попал мелкий камень. Я проморгалась и, даже не увидев камень, резко перестала ощущать его проблемой. Пару секунд просто смотрела перед собой. Прикрыла глаза, сосчитала до десяти, открыла.

Оппанки… Кажется, всё же допилась.

Вокруг какая-то ебистика сплошная: зелёное небо и каменное ущелье. Говорил мне внутренний голос, что нехер мешать. Да, пивас с водкой хорошо пошли… Даже слишком. Ну, вот и результаты. Приплыли.

Попыталась подняться на ноги, но не удержалась и завалилась назад. Твою ж дивизию. Осмотрелась ещё раз и разглядела, что по курсу приближается непонятная хрень. Большая как кошка, но что-то не так с хвостом… Не кошка, а крыса. Хм-м-м… Ладно, пускай. Если уж я настолько нажралась, что даже небо позеленело, то сейчас и белочки пойдут.

Крыса скачет, а я так и сижу на заднице. Куда спешить, к чему? Если и ловить трипы, то только в горизонтальном положении.

Крыса приблизилась.

— Ещё одна жертва… — сказала крыса. Или не крыса. Оно вслух это сказало. У этой твари шевелился грёбаный рот! Жертва, значит?! Хуертва, гандон! Ты чё?! Что это за срань?! Нихрена не понимаю… Оно что-то говорит, но я слышу не так! Я его понимаю, но язык слышу впервые! Что за хуйня?! Нет, это просто белая горячка. Это точно белая горячка, и я куда-то с этой горячкой вылезла из дома. Всё просто.

— Где я? — спросила как можно уверенней, корча невозмутимость. Крыса в ответ принюхалась, вибриссы пару раз вздрогнули. Только ближе не подлезай, а то я вопить начну.

— В Тени, — вынесла вердикт непонятная тварь.

— Понимаю, что не на солнце. Место назови.

Какая ещё, нахер, тень?

— Ты же проходишь Истязания?

Какие, в сраку… Что? Это прикол про: «Жизнь наша — испытание»? Или куда? О чём вообще речь?

Тварь начала чистить морду лапками. Меня передёрнуло. Едрить, как же не люблю грызунов. Особенно крыс!

— Перестань так делать! — почти проорала, но тут же прикусила губу. Грубо получилось. В конце концов, оно мне ничего не сделало. Пока. От людей-то хрен пойми чего ожидать, а от говорящей шизы-матушки…

Крыс замер, перестал чесаться. Поднял вытянутую острую морду, смотря в упор глазами-бусинами. Блохастая скотина, даже не думай подползти. Зашибу нафиг.

— Я чувствую в тебе магию… — задумчиво протянуло существо. — Ошибки быть не может. Ты же из башни Кинлох?

— Какая, в жопу, магия? Ты чё, овощ, совсем ёбу дал? — брякнула я, не особо долго думая. А вот если и подумать, то… Говорящая крыса. Тень. Магия, Кинлох. Где-то я это всё слышала. Ах да, ещё небо зелёное. Получается, сбрендила тут явно не крыса. — Или это я дала ёбу?..

Животина вдруг опустилась на все четыре конечности и резко вытянулась вверх, окутанная светом. Вот это номер… Крыса превращается в хлопца. Так стоп. Знакомые всё лица.

Моргнула, но картинка осталась всё такой же. Человек прищурился, оглядывая меня недоверчиво, разве что крысиных усов не было теперь. Блять, если это то, о чём я думаю. Нет… Ну, быть же этого не может. Бред какой. Нет. Не-не-не… Но если это та самая хрень? Игровая индустрия шагнула в виртуальную реальность?! А?! Я даже не знаю. А если это не глюк… Нет, всё равно ключевое слово — «если». Наверное, это не совсем уж плохо — я ведь хотя бы знаю, что это глюк. Поживём и пожуём.

Под пристальным взглядом крысы-не-крысы пропотела я, как свинья, ещё и руки в трясучку пустились. Хорошо хоть не встала. А то б, наверное, так бы и хлопнулась с инфарктом, как покойная бабка.

— Так я всё же представлюсь, — оскалился крысо-хрен. — Меня зовут Мышь.

Ёбаный в рот.

— Пшёл нахуй, шестиглазый сын собаки!

Этот перец засмеялся. Вот и что такого смешного? Смеётся он. Гандон. Крыс протянул руку. Знаю я, кто ты. И где я, тоже понятно. Но, упс, маленькая загвоздочка! Так быть не может! Встала без его поддержки, он только пожал плечами. А я чую, что что-то не так… Не с тем даже, что я по самые помидоры в игровой вселенной Драгонаги, которая, на минуточку, предмет, блять, коллективного творчества канадцев, а уж никак не реальное место!.. Пока я переминалась с ноги на ногу, пытаясь осознать степень шизы происходящего, паника уверенно топила мозг. Вдох-выдох. С другой стороны, что есть реальность?.. Допустим, что это не загробная жизнь, да и я живая, вот — дышу, стою, и руки у меня… Ущипнула кожу. Что-то с кожей. Глянула на руки, и глаза сами полезли из орбит. Ручки-то и не мои. Лапы какие-то когтистые. О-хе-реть! Это, типа, так и должно быть?! Нет, если, допустим, наверное, это, может быть… Мне кажется. Хорошо, окей, сейчас я нахожусь в Тени, и я, по словам этого оборотня, маг. Круто, конечно, но если, опять же, я всё помню правильно… у людей… У обычных, нормальных, здоровых, живых людей.

У них нет такой херни с телом!

Дышать стало сложно, даром не задохнулась. Тогда это что за ботва с лапами? И обзор вроде бы более широкий. Ощупала лицо… Глазок тоже многовато будет, и все зрячие… Раз. Два. Три?.. Шесть… И с носом какая-то хуйня. Писос, носа нет, он впал. Я ёбаная летучая мышь, что ли?!

Спокойно! Это всё белая горячка!

— Так что ты помнишь? — настороженно произнёс оборотень. Смотрел он на меня, как на сумасшедшую. Что ж, сложно винить его за это.

Засмеялась неуверенно, закашлялась, закашлялась сильнее, продышалась глубоко. Сейчас бы воздуху холодного не помешало… Да, и побольше. Растёрла рожу, попала случайно когтем в один из шести глаз, зашипела от боли. К этому надо приноровиться.

— Я помню попойку.

— Попойку?

Молодой человек поднял забавно брови, округлил глаза. Пялилась я на него достаточно, чтоб он ещё выше брови поднял. Да уж, первый раз вижу живого демона-оборотня, или кто он там есть…

— Ага, егер, водяра, пивас… Наверное, я таки сдохла.

Зажала свой подбородок и упёрлась лапой в бок. Ага, и с боком что-то не то! Он торчал острым… Шипы?! Серьёзно?! У меня ёбаные шипы на теле! Блин-блин-блин! Это всё нихуя не нормально, нихуя не хорошо! Пускай они исчезнут! Вдох-выдох. Главное не разрыдаться и не впасть в истерику. Это всё шиза! Просто глюки! Надула щёки, задерживая воздух. Выдох… Глубокий вдох… Выдох… Так, хорошо, надо сосредоточиться. Ещё разок, вдохнуть. Ага. Даже если принять, что это не глюк, то, наверное, я сдохла, иначе не объяснить. Или окончательно с катушек слетела. Или, может, я успела из окна сигануть, как нажралась в сиську и увидела что-то в зеркале?

— Э-эм-м, — Мышь, не зная, что ответить, стоял и мычал глубокомысленно. И почему это он не удивился моему внешнему виду?

— Слушай, друг, тебе не кажется странным то, как я выгляжу?

— А, да, ты не особенно похожа на тех смертных, что я встречал до этого… Но может быть, это и есть ключ к моему спасению? Сразишь демона и освободишь меня!

Крысочел залыбился, я скривилась.

Да я тут пока больше тебя этого ёбаного демона напоминаю, а из нас двоих это ты этот демон, которого на Истязаниях надо победить, и есть! Хер этот погано так щерил свои зенки и скалился. Должно располагать, но я дружелюбия не чую. Не вздумай… Даже, блять, не вздумай напасть! Заговорила со всей серьёзностью:

— Я знаю, что ты и есть демон. Если не ошибаюсь, то гордыни.

— Что? Но я же обычный ученик! Я попал в Тень так же, как и ты! Я не успел пройти Истязания! И храмовники убили меня! И тебя убьют! — Мышь заголосил истерично, а я ушла в себя. Так, а храмовники — это у нас бронированные дядьки и тётки в услужении церкви, которые сторожа-надсмотрщики для магов… Ага, тогда я, должно быть, с фамилией Амелл и сейчас в Ферелдене. Или Сурана и вообще эльф? Нда, я даже затрудняюсь пол свой определить с такой-то рокировкой, не то что внешность. Хотя если я проснусь покраше, чем померла… А вот если я проснусь в таком виде — храмовники меня покромсают в фарш. Подумают, что одержимая демоном, а с ними разговор короткий. Так, но я пока что тут, значит, ещё не покромсали. Если ещё окончательно не потерялась где-то… Где-то тут. Опять двадцать пять! Ну что ты будешь делать! И сейчас момент не эры милосердия. Перед самым началом Пятого Мора, который болезнь, которая вызвана скверной и монстрами, которые руководятся огромным драконом… Но это только если я всё же там, где предполагаю, а не в просто похожем месте… Ну и не свихнулась.

А Мышь всё продолжал голосить о том, какая он жертва и как мы близки по духу. Оставалось только слезу пустить.

— Ага, а я китайский лётчик.

— Кто?

— Мамка твоя, — потёрла переносицу с остервенением. Истерики потом. Потом, я сказала! — Давай без прелюдий, просто и со вкусом отъебёшься от меня.

— А как же…

— Я знаю, кто ты, не пытайся мне мозги пудрить! — рявкнула, хмурясь и размахивая когтистым указательным пальцем. Мышь хмыкнул, опять разрастаясь. Не, ну, я высокая, конечно, но этот тип грёбаный Милорд-Растишка…

— Простое убийство — удел воинов. Главная опасность Тени это предрассудки. Что ж, держи своё остроумие при себе, маг. Оно тебе ещё понадобится.

— Давай-давай, вали, — отдала честь левой рукой, потому что в душе не ебу, как оно правильно делается. — Вали, я сказала, тебе не обломится ничего сегодня.

Рогатый шестиглазый великан уходил медленно, будто бы думал, что я по приколу возьму и поменяю своё решение. Фыркнула громко, нервно поедая когти и больше царапаясь, чем откусывая, покачала башкой. А ведь вроде никогда этой привычкой не страдала. Вот уж перенервничала. Так, а с голов…

Упала куда-то во тьму.

***

Пришла в себя опять в горизонтальном положении. Это традиция такая теперь? Ощупала рожу. Нормальное лицо, наверное, даже моё. Но в любом случае человеческое. Хороший знак. Встала с кровати в странной общей спальне. Не удержалась и присвистнула. Тут, однако, высоченные потолки… А места всё равно мало. Сама собой вспомнилась такая далёкая общага, там тоже было не продохнуть. Правда, по тридцать душ даже у нас не селили, а окна не были так высоко, что к ним только со стремянкой и залезать. Если оборотень не соврал, то это башня Кинлох и, стало быть, Круг. Ссаная помойка. Ну, хоть спальня женская, а не мужская. А то если б я ещё и пол по дороге сменила случайно… Или я в дурке и вижу картинки, пуская слюни в мягкой комнате? Даже не знаю, что лучше.

Но ещё надо проверить рожу. Шатаясь немного, добралась до отгороженного угла. Там, по-моему, должен быть толчок и столик с зеркалом.

Ага, столик нашелся и отражающая поверхность тоже. Ну, вроде я. А вроде и нет. Лицо точно моё… Лучше его и не видеть вовсе. И отчего я резко не похорошела? Но момент, ебло-то… Вот оно… Помоложе, что ли. Мне ж ведь почти полтинник, а эта моська лет двадцати-тридцати. И следов многолетних депрессий с попойками я что-то не вижу. Хотя кто их разберёт, эти магические-хуические путешествия между мирами. Ну, или затянувшуюся шизу. Мама, я сошла с ума. Вздохнула слишком драматично. Ладушки. Будем жить. Или выживать… Теперь нужно хорошенько подумать, а что, собственно, дальше делать. Села за этот столик, сцепила пальцы на гладком дереве поверхности, уложила на них голову, морально готовясь к настолько долгим копаниям в памяти, что ещё немного, и можно сажать помидоры. И тут кто-то потеребил меня за плечи. Себя потереби, ирод.

— Чё надо? — буркнула зло и исподлобья зыркнула на вторженца в личное пространство. Худой пацан с щетиной, чернявый такой. О, а вот и персонажи появились. Я знаю, что ты сделал прошлым летом, Йован.

— Там, м-м-м, первый чародей Ирвинг тебя звал, — промямлил маг. Интересно, а мы с ним вообще друзья или просто знакомые?

— Ясно, — сказала сухо и ещё раз глянула на морду свою. А вот, вижу отличие, прыщ прочно обосновался на лбу. Ну серьёзно, почему у меня не какая-нибудь неземная красота на харе? Хотя в Тени у меня буквально была неземная красота…

— Слушай, Солона, — вдруг оживился Йован. Как он меня назвал? Солона? Вот и имя. Нихера оригинального. Какой позор. — А что там было на Истязаниях?

— Йован, а ты занимаешься магией крови? — спросила наобум, шёпотом. Если он признается сейчас, то… может, я что-то и изменю?

— Что? Нет конечно, о чём ты? Это же запрещено! — на его вопль я наклонила вопросительно голову, а он побледнел как полотно. Какой-то ты запуганный. Или это я такая страшная? — Ты какая-то странная сегодня, Солона. Это из-за Истязаний?

Повторяешься, пацан.

— Значит так, на Истязаниях тебе нужно войти в Тень и кокнуть демона, в противном случае господа палад… храмовники кокнут тебя. Ясно? — маг кивнул. Вот и умничка. — И да, я не нахожу использование магии крови чем-то из ряда вон, просто её использующие часто скатываются в ху… куда попало и начинают творить лютейший пиз… беспорядок. Людей там убивают ради силы и вот это всё. Короче, захочешь насвистеть мне что на ушко, всегда пожалуйста. А я к Ирвингу.

Йован кивал как болванчик всё время моего короткого спича. Ну, кивай-кивай. О, Тзинч, пускай тут окажется Дункан. И это не какая-то левая интерпретация… И не Хроники Порождений. Иначе в лучшем случае — куковать мне в этой сраной башне.

Встала на ноги, а Йован всё смотрел с широко раскрытыми глазами, как на чудо господне. Напрягает. Что, я резко выросла, что ли? Куда уж выше. Момент. Я ж не знаю, куда идти… Мда… Ну, значит, Ирвинг подождёт, пока я его поищу, авось не скопытится, а я не очнусь в обезьяннике. Но всё-таки, судя по тому, что помещения малость отличаются от игровой карты… Ладно, дохуя другие… Идти мне до чародея долго.

Несколько шагов, и я уже стояла в коридоре. Какие-то курицы в углу шептались про Истязания, противно хихикая. Ну, говорите-говорите. Бесит. Ещё эта роба такая дурацкая. То есть что за дичь с верхней частью, она как-то очень подозрительно подчёркивает грудь. Мы в церковной организации или в борделе? Мне не нравится. И то, что это сраное замаскированное платье… Надо штаны надыбать, а то ляжки друг о друга трутся. Так, коридор направо и налево одинаковый. И двери. Тоже одинаковые в обе стороны. Аты-баты… Идём налево. Блять, в этой хренотени нормально ходить не получается. Подобрала подолы шняги, которая тут вроде как официальная форма, чтобы не спотыкаться и не семенить, а вот обувь внезапно оказалась удобной. Дотопала до проёма, толкнула дверь. Та не поддалась, и я налегла уже всем телом. Дверь с трудом сдвинулась, я налегла сильней и тут же ощутила всей шкурой разом, как опора исчезает, а створки расходятся, как масло под ножом. Затормозить я не успела. Грохот поднялся адский, петли скрипели надрывно, а я упала на ладони, руки обожгло болью.

— Эй ты! Чего тут забыла?

В зале стояла полутень, но всё равно получалось разглядеть двери — единственный выход из этой кутузки за спинами двух типов в крепких доспехах. Тот, который орал, двинулся в мою сторону. А мне проблемы не нужны! Подскочила на месте, ногу защипало моментально. Разбила о камень, наверное. Я подхватила подол аж до колена и дала дёру, нагруженный храмовник такой же фортель провернуть не смог, и я сбежала под его злые требования остановиться. Ага, щаз-з-з. Нашёл лохушку.

Пробежала аж до правой двери, влетела как пуля. Сидящий на скамейке по центру большого зала человек подпрыгнул на месте. Выпучился прямо на меня, осматривая сверху вниз, и на мою нижнюю половину уставился. Юбка. Я плавно отпустила ткань. Подумаешь, оголилась до колена. Не настолько же я страшная, чтобы так пялиться! К щекам кровь прилила. Определённо обзаведусь штанами. Пока я пыталась сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, в голову влезла шальная мысль, что наверняка ноги-то ещё и волосатые… Прошла мимо оторопевшего человека, и дальше разыгрывая невозмутимость, но краем глаза всё равно покосилась и заметила, что уши-то у него острые. Эльф? Интересно.

***

Блуждала я по коридорам долго. Тут миленько, конечно, но однообразно. Зашла в библиотеку, пошароёбилась по второму этажу, наткнулась на кудрявого, как заварной дошик, Куллена Стоп-стопа Ролтонмена. Даже поболтали малость, то есть я старалась выведать хоть что-то о внешнем мире и параллельно не спалиться, что тронулась кукушкой:

— Знаешь, а ведь это я должен был бы тебя убить… — доверительно сообщил блондин и весь сразу помрачнел. — Если бы ты не справилась и стала одержимой.

— А кто говорит, что я не одержимая? — брякнула я. О-о-о, вижу белое полотнище его симпатичного личика. Ой, только кучу не наделай. Выступаю сегодня спонсором твоей паранойи, Каллен.

— Ры-рыцарь-командор бы заметил…

— Все люди ошибаются, — я почесала затылок по-обезьяньи. — И ты, и я. И Грегор.

Блин, я ж подошла просто разузнать о мире да прочекать наличие лав стори. А её не было. Бу-у-у! Кочергу в жопу тому, кто это всё затеял! Я официально недовольна таким сюжетным… Стоп, а может, тут ещё и Сурана есть? И не одна? Храмовник округлил глаза. Так, что-то я распизделась. Не зови своего командора! Это шутка! Я шутила!

— Да не бзди ты так, — хлопнула его по плечу, закованному в сталь. Каллен крякнул от моей тяжелой руки. — Если у одержимого сохраняется внешний облик, то это как минимум сильный и не тупой демон. А если он не тупой, то какая ему маржа всё вокруг ломать и устраивать дестрой? Согласен?

— На-наверное.

Каллен напрягся, всё так же с подозрением косясь. И сколько же из моей речи ты понял, мальчик? Надо разъяснить этот цирк с языком.

— Ну, не буду отвлекать, мессир храмовник, — ушла я быстро, почти бегом, пока он своих не позвал. Мало ли, насколько этот мальчишка нервным окажется. А мне проверки не с руки…

Кабинет Ирвинга я нашла где-то часа полтора спустя, может, чуть больше или меньше. Понятия не имею, часов у меня не было. Дверь в кабинет раскрывалась нарастопашку, а внутри с огоньком собачились двое мужиков. Прям как в анекдоте: «Входят в бар…» Так, вижу первого чародея Ирвинга, который держит этот клоповник в своих морщинистых руках, вижу сморчка Грегора в железе… Лемон пати, прям… А где Дункан?

— А, это ты, — отвлёкся от ругани Ирвинг. — Должен поздравить с прошедшими Истязаниями. Очень рад новому магу Круга. Вот твоя форма. — Первый чародей сцапал со стола стопку одежды и всучил в лапы, сохраняя самый доброжелательный вид. Этот вежливый Ирвинг начинает мне нравиться. Грегор, плюясь и метая молнии, тут же вышел вон. Ирвинг тут же прибавил: — А филактерий уже отправился в Денерим.

— Эм… Первый чародей, а почему вы ругались с этим.

Указала большим пальцем себе за спину. Звать по имени храмовника? Больно много чести, обойдётся «этим». И где Дункан?..

— Ах, это… Ничего, о чём бы тебе стоило беспокоиться.

О как. Дункан?! Вылезай, старый же ты хрен!

— Тогда я пойду, наверное, — проблеяла я. Такс-с… Уже можно откусывать язык? Мутило с каждым шагом, ноги просто не держали. Нутро провалилось куда-то вниз, и сердце колотилось натурально в ушах. Какого хера?! Вышла из кабинета, прикрыла осторожно дверь и потихоньку-помаленьку сползла по стеночке вниз. Вот пиздец! Я застряла. Застряла в этой ёбаной башне! Закрыла глаза. Вот и подвох подъехал. Бля-а-а! Если Дункана тут нет, то я отсюда не выберусь.

В голове стало совсем пусто. Услышала только где-то сбоку назойливое шумное пыхтение и шелест мягких сапогов, и пыхтящий, судя по звуку, приближался.

— Солона!

Открыла лениво один глаз. Для меня-то всё равно уже всё кончено. Придёт злой Ульдред и выпилит полбашни. Или я проколюсь раньше, что я не Солона, а просто выгляжу так же мерзко.

— Я тебя везде ищу! Нам нужно поговорить! — пропыхтел Йован, приняв позу рака. Он громко дышал и не мог отдышаться, перевёл взгляд на мою харю, я же, по его взметнувшимся вверх бровям, поняла, что у меня на роже написана, по ходу, просто вся вселенская грусть. Жизнь — член. Растёрла лицо. Надо что-то делать, срочно, а не то и впрямь тут останусь до конца дней своих. Вздохнула.

— Ага, я так понимаю, это что-то важное.

Поднялась с пола, отряхнулась и расправила одежду. Всполошённый Йован провёл до местного святилища, небольшой церкви прямо в башне с кучей свечей, скамьями, мрамором вокруг, золотом — не бедствуют ребята, сразу видно. Ещё и народу толпа — маги себе колени протирали, пара рыцарей-храмовников в полном боекомплекте тоже молилась. У-у-у, сектанты андрастианские! Плюнуть некуда, обязательно попаду в одного.

Завёл меня маг в какой-то угол за резной ширмой, затем прирулила ещё и религиозная цыпа в униформе. Йован и его зазноба Лили, история запретной любви адептки и мага. Охуенно. Дункана нет, а этот пиздец вечен как мир.

— Это Лили? — проявляю чудеса смекалки. Девица кивнула, Йован кивнул, я, поддавшись общему порыву, тоже кивнула, хрен пойми зачем.

***

План созрел спонтанно и спонтанно же был приведён в действие. Если Дункан не идёт к нам, то что нужно? Правильно: потащить в подвалы двух сообщников, пустить их вперёд и стараться не влезать между ними и страшными, как ядерная война, пауками, при этом трижды чуть не помереть, так как изучать магию на практике, зная только всякую около-паранормальную мистическую чушь с Земли, оказалось очень сложно, а толку от моих искр — очень мало. Затем всем вместе забраться в хранилище филактерий, разбить следящий амулет Йована и дать дёру из башни с самим малефикаром, когда выяснится, что тот маг крови.

Сказано — сделано. Когда храмовники вырубились, а Лили в страхе и отвращении к богопротивному чернокнижнику сжалась где-то в уголке, я удрала вместе с ним. Что терять-то, в самом деле? Меня б всё равно, что называется, усмирили, сделали бы поленом с метёлочкой, которое стоит себе и метёт-метёт-метёт или перебирает мусор, чтобы господам магам и храмовникам лучше жилось.

Пока неслись по коридору, наткнулись несколько раз на рыцарей храма, дали им бой и вполне удачно. Правда, в основном бой давал Йован, а я вопила и бегала от них. Фактор неожиданности сыграл на руку. А дальше было озеро, окружавшее твердыню. С матами и руганью морозили поверхность воды и бежали по льду, чтобы не провалиться. Зрелище то ещё, всем, кто не любит коньки и гололёд, посвящается. Только вот катки не ходят ходуном под ногами, а маленькие льдины ходили, что будь здоров. И тут, когда одна нога окунулась в очередной раз в холодную воду, до меня всё-таки допёрло, что с собой имеются только две мантии, одну из которых я просто не успела никуда деть, и она кочевала то в руки, то на роль плаща, и посох, храбро скомунизженный из подземелья. И всё. Ни денег, ни знаний письменности (а может, и знание, речь же я понимаю), ни знания истории, так, общие сведения и последующие лет десять-пятнадцать в кратком пересказе. Ну и мои бытовые навыки. А больше ничего. Компов туточки нет, грибы тут собирать чревато, автомобилей нет, местные иностранные я знаю на уровне три слова со словарём, на мечах я не дерусь, познаниями в экономике не блещу, из лука не стреляю, иными словами — буквально я имею: ни-ху-я. Ну и вишенка: магия работает через одно место, так как знания былой хозяйки этого тела у меня не сохранились. Очешуеть. Надо хотя бы свои воспоминания записать о тутошней вселенной, а то вдруг забуду что.

Добрались с Йованом до другого берега, ломанулись в лес под недоумённым взором лодочника, который от нас не то чтобы отпрыгнул, а натурально завалился в кусты. Добежали до границы раскидистых лиственных деревьев, недолго продвигались вглубь, всё же лес был основательный, а не какой-то там парк имени Максюшки Горького. И в итоге свалились где-то среди зелени на землю потные, напуганные и уставшие.

— Что теперь? — огляделась по сторонам. Заросшая развесистыми кустами поляна.

— А теперь будем жить, — ответил растерянно Йован.

— Ты всё-таки маг крови.

— Да, но почему ты пошла за мной? Даже зная об этом, — искренне удивлённый маг повернул свою голову ко мне. И вот что ему ответить? «Я не та, которую ты знал». Нет, лучше: «Я одержима другим человеком». Не-не-не, тогда: «Я сошла с ума». Или даже: «Я не я». Я головка от руля. Я Никон. Я Бэтмен. Я Чёрный Плащ… Я торт, чьё имя нельзя назвать…

— Ну, может, симпатизирую тебе, — я усмехнулась. — А может, мне эта башня нахрен не сдалась.

— Нда, наверное, второй вариант… Я надеюсь, — круглые напуганные глаза у этого колдуна оказались просто супер. Но он прав. Всё, живём! Рассмеялась громко и затихла не сразу, но как отдышалась, тут же выдала:

— Нужно разделиться.

— Что? Зачем?

— Твоей филактерии у них нет, а вот моя есть. Так будет надёжнее, — выдохнула я, он кивнул, садясь. Зато для меня это не особенно выгодно, но это тоже спорно… И законов-то я не знаю, и про местные болячки… Пушечное мясо на выгуле.

— И куда ты?

Хороший вопрос. Если мы сейчас в Ферелдене, а мой следящий филактерий в Денериме, то чтобы туда попасть, мне нужен кто-то, знающий местную географию. А бегущие от войны люди подойдут как нельзя кстати. И больше всего бегущих, которые тупы ровно настолько, чтоб вопросов не задавать, в местах военных действий. Или в стражи, оттуда слинять будет проще, да и отбрехаться в случае чего. Ну, и если помру, то хоть узнаю, кто тут Серый Страж, Герой Ферелдена и бла-бла-бла.

— В Остагар. Знаешь, серым стражам нужны рекруты, — наконец заключила я. Йован вытянулся в лице.

— Ты хочешь вступить в орден?

— А как иначе? Я не особенно хороша в длительных прятках. Да и свою смерть изобразить будет куда проще, если ты постоянно рядом с этим всем, ну, знаешь, чтобы не преследовали.

— Понимаю, — Йован задумался, поднял указательный палец в воздух. — А я тогда в Редклифф.

— Только с Логейном не связывайся, — облизнула пересохшие губы, смотря в высокое синее небо. Ну и дела — Круг, маги, стражи. Психушка сплошная. Зато вон как с погодой свезло, а то по разъехавшейся грязи переть это вообще атас.

— Это с тем, который покончил с Орлесианским Игом? — аккуратно спросил Йован, а дождавшись кивка, нахмурился. — Почему? Он же герой.

— Герой, — согласилась я. А штаны с дырой. — Просто не связывайся, ладно?

— Постараюсь, — вздохнул Йован обречённо. На том и разошлись.

***

Жрать было охота. Очень. Эх, сейчас бы бутер с сыром и маслом, и чаёк. И обязательно чёрный, с лимоном, без сахара. Желудок зарычал. Ой, да уймись уже. Достал рулады свои исполнять. Певчая птичка, чтоб тебя.

Уже несколько дней так шагала по дороге, в спизженных штанах и обляпанной одежде, в противоположную беженцам сторону. Они как маяк. Иди против них — не ошибёшься. На одинокого грязного верзилу-оборванца не особенно обращают внимание. Не днём. А вот ночью спать приходится на дереве. В дороге пыталась практиковать магию, но ни ляда путного не смогла сделать. Так себе — искры высекла пару раз и морозить хорошо получилось. И зачем мне вообще сдались эти стражи? Вдруг я помру на Посвящении? Хотя, может, так было бы и легче. Все инстинкты орут уйти с беженцами в какой-нить соседний Орлей или Вольную Марку, там и спрятаться. Это ведь всё не моё. Вообще не моё. Допустим, что в драки я ввязывалась, там главное ударить, а не стоять чурбаном, а дальше само попрёт, ну и вставать после ударов в пачу. А тут… Это же не уличная драка, это натуральное смертоубийство. Вот чего мне там надо тогда? Наверное, героизма. Это, пожалуй, единственная причина, почему я туда иду. Захотелось хоть что-то крутое сделать в этой жизни. Ну, наверное, вот он мой шанс. Благородно, что я сейчас слезу пущу. Спойлер: не пущу.

А вообще линять надо сразу после Посвящения, тогда и в Денерим можно.

К Остагару подошла с обозом каких-то мрачных мужиков. Что-то они не больно похожи на добровольцев. А между тем сам лагерь на Остагарских развалинах оказался довольно большой, а вход — довольно проходной. Мимо часовых прошмыгнула, пока они сменялись. Укрыться за повозкой — как два пальца. Людей вокруг шаталось достаточно, чтобы в глаза не лезть, впрочем, некоторые всё равно оглядывались. Прошла по огромному мосту, соединяющему две части руин. Холодный ветер трепал волосы, и солнце светило в глаза резко, почти ослепляя. И жить даже как-то захотелось. Но я шла дальше, протопала мимо группы воинов, закованных в латы по уши, они так на меня глянули, как на врага народа. И где их командный дух? Так, хер с ними. Огляделась ещё раз, крупные купола крыш остались позади, а впереди маячили только сломанные башни. И куда мне?

— Глянь, какая корова, — зубоскалил точно кто-то из этих ведёр с гвоздями. Они дружно заржали. Закусила губу и пошла дальше, опираясь на корягу, умело шифрующуюся под посох. Ну, хотя б ничего особенного, так, голые факты. Обидная констатация правды. А я думала, что это осталось в далёком соплячестве. Миновала мост и снова огляделась. Так странно — видеть вполне объективные предметы заместо их проекции из игры. Так нереально. Вскоре появился и костер на горизонте. Там Дункан стоял в гордом одиночестве, и я рванула как угорелая. Хоть бы стражи ещё не ушли, хоть бы не ушли.

— Здравствуйте, а вы Дункан? — звучала я как задавленная кошка. Да стопудово я или старше, или на уровне… была. Так несолидно получилось. Смуглый мужчина повернулся на оклик, прошёлся взглядом как рентгеном. И вот чего у него глаза-то такие проницательные? Он кивнул.

— Да, добрый день, миледи, чем могу помочь?

— А-ага… — проблеяла я ещё менее вменяемо. Миледи… Блин, скажешь тоже… Так, по ходу, ебло горит. Из меня ж миледи, как из медведя на велосипеде! Приятно. Вот льстец! Но к делу. — Вы ведь серый страж?

— Да, именно так.

— А рекрутов ещё принимаете?

Дункан вздёрнул бровь вверх и сказал без любых вопросительных интонаций:

— Хотите вступить в орден серых стражей.

Нет. Совсем. Я ещё жить хочу, хочу увидеть, как завтра солнце встанет. А ещё за мной охотятся как за отступницей, так что да. Стану серым стражем. Погляжу на Остагар, а потом меня запишут в мёртвые. Или буду козырять скверной в крови до самого хранилища филактерий в Денериме, а там дам дёру. Снова.

— Да, — вякнула и заткнулась тут же. Чёрт, я сейчас спросила или согласилась?

— Мы всегда рады новобранцам, особенно в такое неспокойное время, как сейчас, — Дункан задумчиво огладил аккуратную тёмную бородку. — А могу я поинтересоваться, что привело миледи к нам?

Алкоголь. Мно-о-ого лет беспросветного пьянства и собственная тупость. И зеркало.

— М-м, ну… Я отступница… Сбежала из Кинлоха неделю назад, чтобы попасть сюда. И я хочу как-то… — замялась на полуслове. Так. Уже всё разболтала, но мне кажется, что этому перцу лучше рассказать вообще всё. Но чуть-чуть приукрашено. — Хочу как-то помочь, а не убегать от опасности. И… В общем, я в курсе, что ваше Посвящение убивает иногда, и я этого не боюсь.

Ну, про не боюсь я хватила, очко-то не обманешь, да и меня до сих пор бьёт дрожью при воспоминаниях о боях с храмовниками и пауками, а там ведь просто с ног сбивала и насекомых гасила, даже не влезая в самый расколбас, но чего не сделаешь ради «мечты». Дункан на слова про отступницу слишком азартно ухмыльнулся. Глаза у него подозрительно заблестели. Что, неужели мага не хватало для полного комплекта? Про маленький и кривой навык молчу. Вдруг откажется брать.

— Как я уже сказал, мы всегда рады новобранцам, — произнёс он. Ага, Страуд из второй части сейчас вот, прям, стопудово согласен. Спасибо, что тут Дункан. — Найди другого стража, Алистера, и идите вместе сюда… А, ну и всех новобранцев, кого встретите, тоже тащи.

— А много новобранцев?

— Алистер всех узнает, — лаконично закончил Дункан.

Отлично, пойду жратвы сначала спизжу у кого, а то денег у меня так и не завелось от сырости. А где тут кормят, хрен пойми. Точно не у стражей, которых я наверху так и не увидела, зато внизу под мостом кто-то в синих костюмах с грифонами точно был. Двинулась в сторону местного торгаша, который оказался не торгаш, а интендант. И вот у этого типа был мешок. Большой, с яблоками. Обожаю яблоки, а эти ещё и красные такие, спелые, что после пары дней на голодном пайке очень стимулирует. Тихой сапой прокралась к мешку, сделала вид, что рассматриваю доспехи на стойке рядом, повернулась спиной к вожделенной хавке, и тут кто-то схватил меня за руку. Ну и захват! Пальцы разжались сами, стиснула зубы, чтобы не завизжать. В сраку тебе вилы! Терминатор ёбаный! Посмотрела, кто это там такой бесшумный, и увидела какого-то тоже не низкого человека. Глаза в глаза. Мужчина, хотя скорее ещё пацан, но вот его рожа очень уж серьёзная, между бровей складка, волосы тёмно-русые и глаза серые, почти белые. И зыркает так недобро. Сдашь меня? Вот что те тут надо было, придурок?!

— Отпусти! — прошипела тихо, чтоб интендант, который какого-то эльфа дрючил за пониженную расторопность, меня так же дрючить не начал.

— Женщина? — терминатор-руковёрт удивился. Серьёзно? Что, без косметики я бабой не являюсь?! Этот хрен с горы сделал страшную морду. — Всё равно вор.

Ага, я, мой батя и мой брат, давай ещё про сладкий рулет мне запой.

— Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность! А теперь отпускай, или я тебя поджарю! — пропищала ещё более сдавленно, так как хватка усилилась. Он мне кисть с мясом выдернуть, что ли, собрался?! Даже слёзы навернулись. Отпускай, падла! Точно ведь поджарю, я этому уже обучена! — А лечить ещё не умею, так что сейчас схлопочешь по полной!

— Нда? — тип угрожающе оскалился. — И как же это, интересно?

Гр-р-р!

— Как-как, каком к верху!

— Чем к верху? — он отпустил наконец и заржал, пока я растирала запястье. Единственная, блять, нормальная женственная часть на всей моей туше теперь с синяком будет. Огромным уродливым синяком. И всё из-за этого говноеда. Вдохнула воздух с шумом.

— Ты мне руку отдавил! — прошипела всё ещё тихо. Ещё раз растёрла красную кожу. У-у, затекло, аж пальцы покалывает.

— А ты воровала, — назидательно сказал он.

— Только про мораль мне не затирай, солдатик.

Гандон. Я нахмурилась, он только оскалился.

— Не обижайся, просто я не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь, есть же и столовая. Или тамошние блюда не угодили вкусу потасканной моны?

Потасканной?! Это я-то потасканная?!

— Да пошёл ты, — шикнула на уже с трудом не хрюкавшего руковёрта. Я потасканная?! Так меня ещё ни разу не называли! Вот уж в чём не обвиняли! Блин, я уже дня два не жрала ни разу, только некипячёную воду холодную пила. И никакого костра по ночам, никаких палаток, зато мылась, ну, полоскалась, часто, благо дорога дублирует русло реки. Поэтому и воняет от меня сейчас меньше, чем от этого дебила, и одежда у меня почище будет. А если он намекает на то, что я шлюха, то да! Если мне кто-то нравится, то я думаю о всякой малопристойной гадости! Но я никогда этого не воплощаю! Никогда! Так что пусть идёт в сраку! Зыркнула ещё раз на мордоворота и ушла, растирая руку. Синяк скоро проявится, пожелтеет и будет болеть сильнее. И в местную столовую я уже точно не пойду. Из принципа! Да уж, помирать за всеобщее благо не охота. А вот жрать напротив: всё ещё очень даже хочется, хотя после суток голод уже не так остро ощущается.

Одно яблочко пожалел. Чтоб его порождения тьмы сожрали и не подавились. Жмот ебаный. Я ж не телегу с обозом уводила!

Продолжила шататься по лагерю, натыкаясь на всю местную публику от воинов из ополчения до новых храмовников. Нашла даже псарню и сетующего там смотрителя, который попросил намордник на покусавшего порождений тьмы пса надеть. Запросто. Пёсель рычал, скулил, но в итоге дался в руки, бедолага. На прощание потрепала этого смоляного монстра по холке, огромный он как для собаки. Но вот пёс точно ни в чём не провинился. Сколько-то меня это занятие успокоило.

Но псы псами, а поиски серого стража продолжались. Ещё долго я шаталась по лагерю, расспросила около десятка человек и двух эльфов о местонахождении серого стража, все показывали в разные стороны, но в итоге я вышла к месту, где, по идее, должен был тусить Алистер. Застала трогательную сценку ненависти мага и бывшего храмовника. Эх, ностальджи. Помню своё первое прохождение… И как комп тогда вылетал на диалогах, и мне приходилось запоминать их речи по строчкам… Набор крайне специфической информации пригодился. Ура, наверное? Задумалась дольше, чем нужно, и маг Круга толкнул плечом, когда уходил. Что ж меня все сегодня шпыняют-то, а?

— Знаешь, есть в Море одна замечательная черта, — протянул русоволосый страж и мечтательно улыбнулся. — Он сближает людей.

— Ага, в могиле все равны.

Алистер потерял свою лыбу, и лыбиться начала я.

— Надеюсь, ты не маг.

— Нет, я храмовник под прикрытием. А это, — потрясла своей мотыгой. — Чтоб враги не догадались.

— Ясно, — он опять улыбнулся.

— Ты Алистер?

— Да, я серый страж Алистер, — уточнил мечник и дружелюбно протянул руку. Тёплый, а вот у меня лапы холодные, как у утопленницы. И хватка у него крепкая. Ладони большие, мозолистые… Зато сам он будет покороче меня. Рукопожатие распалось. — А кто ты, храмовник под прикрытием?

— Солона Амелл, отступница, воровка, сумасшедшая, «потасканная мона». Напросилась в рекруты серых стражей буквально пять минут назад.

По-шутовски сделала реверанс и тут же снова услышала голос поборника яблок.

— Солона, значит, — подошёл мерзко скалящийся ебучий козёл. Да ладно?

— О, Айдан, — мужчины поздоровались. Ещё кто-то из стражей. Блеск. Хотя если он сегодня помрёт, то и хер с ним. Скатертью дорожка. — Солона, это Айдан Кусланд. Айдан, это…

— А мы уже знакомы, — оборвала стража. Кусланд, значит. Юный мститель. Блестяще. — Дункан просил подойти и собрать всех рекрутов.

— Ага, — дезориентированный страж кивнул, и я сразу пошла к костру означенного серого. Получилось, что все топали за мной. И чё вот они за мной топают, спрашивается, а не обгоняют? Дошли втроём, а оставшиеся двое рекрутов уже болтались там. Давет и Джори.

— А! Вот вы где, — Дункан подозвал подходить ближе.

При первой возможности я ушла на задние ряды, не влезая в толкучку. Дункан же отправил за кровью порождений и за договорами серых стражей о поддержке всех их благих начинаний со стороны гномов, эльфов и магов Круга. Классика. Айдан важно покивал, заранее обозначая, кто тут главный, и мы попёрлись до ворот, где нас пропустили к топям. Короткий перелесок из тёмных ёлок быстро кончился, и мы зашагали дружно по болоту. Кусланд щедро отпускал комментарии по поводу того, что я страшная слишком баба и вообще ворую жрачку, а куда мне, жиробасине, ещё жрать-то? Давет и Джори изредка гыгыкали на его юморески. Милые молодые люди… А я молчала в тряпочку. Чё мне агриться за зря? Тем более, говорит он правду, пускай и в такой форме. И не такое слышала, и не такое терпела, и их всех перетерплю. Терпила, она и в Африке терпила… Глотает слюни, сопли, гордость, жрёт себя изнутри и терпит. Даже жаль, что я и ответить нихера не могу, всё вроде правильно излагает. Погано как-то стало.

Хиленькие осины и высокие ели росли везде, сколько глаз хватало, земля была мягкая, и в пышном мху ноги почти утопали. Воздух стоял тяжёлый, влажный. Мошкара в рожу лезла, только успевай отмахиваться. И небо стало какое-то мрачное, что ли. Вскоре нашли несколько тотемов — куски мяса, по виду — человечина. Грязные, воняющие сладкой до тошноты гнилью, навешанные как на шампуры руки-ноги-головы. Мясо как мясо, но трогать я бы не стала. Противно. Но всё-таки интересно, что это всё символизирует. Зачем порождения делают такое? Осознают ли, что делают? Или им это архидемон шепчет?

Долго топали сквозь лес и болотистые участки, под оры и крики побили порождений, к которым я так и не сунулась ни разу ближе пары десятков метров. Надыбали крови, я сорвала цветок для мабари, чем заслужила ещё один подкол со стороны Кусланда. Какой-то он не особенно печальный по поводу потери своей семейки. И пока мы шарахались по болоту, солнце медленно, но верно шло к земле. Пора было возвращаться, иначе ночевать предстояло прямо тут.

— Эй, сюда, я здесь! — раненый вояка полз по земле в нашу сторону. Один шевелился среди мертвецов и нагромождений ароматной гнилой плоти. Ещё тотемы порождений, наверное.

— Давайте его в лагерь отнесём, — присела перед человеком. Та-а-ак. Вроде ничего серьёзного, глаза подбиты, доспехи целы, а вот ноги, возможно, перебиты. Сам к ночи до Остагара этот перец не доберётся при любом раскладе.

— Да мне б только бинты, я дальше сам… — прокряхтел раненый. Он с трудом держал голову. Нос сломан, глаз заплыл. Может, у него и сотрясение?

— У меня есть бинты, — Алистер присел рядом и выдал их пострадавшему. Серьёзно, и это вся забота о ближнем в военное время?

— Чушь, у него ноги не рабочие, надо донести, — хмуро уставилась на стража, тот замялся. Кусланд опять вставил свои пять копеек.

— Тебе так надо, ты и неси, — Айдан сложил руки в замок, залыбился.

— И понесу. Заодно кровь отдам.

— Одна? — Алистер поднял бровь.

— Я маг, — как бы объяснила сразу и всё. Маг, конечно, так себе, но и не хуй моржовый. Кажется, страж ждал ещё каких-то слов, но я только пожала плечами.

— Ну, иди тогда, — Алистер вздохнул, но отдал пузырьки с тёмно-красной жижей. Я перехватила бессознательного человека и потащила его до лагеря. Рекруты и страж скрылись из виду быстро. Нда-а-а, хорошо, что я по развалинам могу путь обратно по этому болоту найти. Идём пусть и медленно, но уверенно. Вояка постоянно отключается и приходит в себя. И всё бы нормально, но тут появились сраные волки.

Совсем как одичавшие бездомные собаки. Такая большая рычащая свора в наступающих сумерках. Они ходили кругами, не нападая, пока есть возможность, что атакуют кого-то конкретного из стаи. Выжидали. Медленно опустила болезного вояку, выхватила посох. Рычание усилилось. Они точно примерялись, на кого прыгнуть. Так, сейчас главное не скопытится. С выдохом вокруг росла стена огня, расходясь в диаметре, медленно разгоняя стаю. Голова закружилась, а ноги затряслись. В горле от желчи запершило, в глазах круги сплошные, спина вся отсырела насквозь. Надо учиться расходовать эту сраную ману как-то поэкономнее. Всё-таки это уже не искры. Хотя я искры и собиралась… Плевать, главное, что сработало.

— Как ты их! — прохрипел солдат, лёжа во мху. Это вопрос или похвала? Подняла его снова и отбуксировала к воротам в Остагар. Отдала архаровца в руки лекарей, кровь — Дункану, а цветик-семицветик — псарю, тот клятвенно заверил, что пёс, как выздоровеет, будет мне рад. Ну, если и вправду будет рад, то и я ему рада. В сгущающихся сумерках всё-таки украла многострадальное яблоко у отвлекшегося интенданта и жадно сожрала, давясь, запивая тёплой водой, расположившись у костра стражей. Как это чертовски вкусно! Яблоко оказалось кислым и вязким, но самым вкусным, что я ела в жизни! Глаза слипались.


	3. Кто сказал «огр»?

Разбудили пинком, и, кто б мог подумать, это оказался Айдан. Я, конечно, не психолог, но этот тип, по-моему, просто удовольствие ловит от шпыняния тех, кто статусом пониже. Встречала таких и раньше, погань страшная. Вроде и сам из себя хер чё представляет, но гонору хватит и на десятерых. Не хотелось бы с этим «Героем Ферелдена» в одном отряде топать… А может, он так смерть близких переживает?

— Поднимайся, сейчас Посвящение будет.

Вокруг стояла ночь, потомок Кусландов ушёл в темноту, ничего больше не сказав. Стало быть, сейчас и решится дальнейшая моя судьба. А ещё не поздно рвануть до Орлея? А то битвы с порождениями были не очень-то простыми. И я ведь даже под прямой огонь не выходила, только в тылу топталась. Нда, поспешила малость с мечтой и жертвенностью. Ну, чай, один раз живём! Или два… Твёрдая уверенность как-то не крепчает. Ну, я хотя б не в Blade of Darkness попала, там всё было бы гораздо хуже.

Встала, отряхнулась, осмотрела подол укороченной своими силами мантии. О, а вот и грязная бахрома из дырок появилась. После сна в скрюченном состоянии всё затекло, пришлось разминаться, по пути до распрекрасного места инициации. В лагере нарастало беспокойство, похоже, что атаковать уже сегодня будут. Интересно, а сколько сейчас вообще часов? Вроде не полночь… А, всё ясно… Просто небо затянуло тучами.

На руинах устраивали разборки Давет и Джори, Айдан слонялся туда-сюда, измеряя шагами пространство. Милейшая картинка. Все такие нервные. Но справедливости ради, у меня тоже сердце не на месте. Ну, допустим, я выживу. Тогда будущий Герой мне плешь своей мудростью проест, а я, как персонаж каноном не предусмотренный, буду как не пришей кобыле хвост. То есть моя выживаемость в дальнейшем вообще не гарантируется. Хотя, она и так, и так не гарантируется. А если помру, то и помру. Ах, какие альтернативы, просто загляденье.

— Все уже собрались? Отлично, — с этими словами к нам тихо подошли серые стражи. Вернее, Алистер шумел как что и есть, а вот Дункан был тих даже в доспехах и одновременно удерживал глубокую чашу. — Тогда начнём Посвящение.

— А что, напутственной речи не будет? — я увязалась вслед за стражами, не с «теми» же мне оставаться. Я нервы всё ж берегу, пусть нечасто и только свои.

— Будет, — Дункан остановился, Алистер позвал оставшихся. И вот, четыре рекрута встали под высоким и беспристрастным небом Ферелдена. Что ж, погнали. Я нервно надула щёки и сжала кулаки. Джори, вроде бы, начал молиться. Смуглый командор торжественно воздел чашу вверх, начал заунывно:

— Присоединяйтесь к нам, братья и сестры. Присоединяйтесь к нам, сокрытым тенью, где мы бдим неусыпно. Присоединяйтесь, ибо на нас возложен долг, от которого нельзя отречься. И если суждено вам погибнуть, знайте — ваша жертва не будет забыта. И однажды мы все присоединимся к вам, — человек замолк, а у меня ноги подкосились. Нахера?! Нахера я сюда припёрлась?!

— Ради вящего блага да отдайся ты этой скверне. Отныне и навсегда ты — Серый Страж, — Дункан протянул чашу Давету, тот решительно взял сосуд с осквернённой кровью порождений. Отпил, страж забрал ёмкость. Ничего не происходило. Секунда, две, три… Он запрокинул голову, захрипел жутко и упал с закатившимися глазами. Меня уже не на шутку било дрожью.

— Мне жаль, Давет, — Дункан покачал головой, траурно поднёс чашу Джори, тот хотел завопить. Я выступила вперёд. В сраку всё, и дисциплину, и порядок, и страх мой, и этого типа, хочу знать прямо сейчас.

— Дункан, разрешите мне следующей, — страж удивлённо посмотрел, а рыцарь, отступивший от командора, замер. Страж кивнул, протянул ёмкость, я взяла в руки. Ох, во что я вляпалась…

— Ради вящего блага да отдайся ты этой скверне. Отныне и навсегда ты — Серый Страж.

Ага, чёрный алкаш. Изнутри эта чаша была чем-то отделана — то ли позолота, то ли плёнка какая, то ли ещё что. Может, просто многолетняя коррозия, мало ли, как скверна влияет на металл. Выдохнула. Весь мир сжался до этой плошки. Я прикрыла веки, поднесла чашу к губам, коснулась холодного металла. Запах железа и какой-то сладкой гнили… А вкус… Это отвратительно! Гадость какая! Я жрала плесень из холодильника как-то на спор и точно знаю, что она не настолько мерзкая! Это какая-то жирная холодная смесь со вкусом давно испортившейся горькой рыбы! Один глоток, а ощущение, будто я чан дерьма выпила! Аж слёзы навернулись, я проморгалась, отдала ёмкость Дункану и проглотила жижу. Пхе-е-е… Какая дрянь! Ещё и горло обжигает как алкоголь. Ясно, чего там Огрену понравилось… С трудом не блеванула. Подождала пару секунд. И ничего. Раз-два-три. Это шутка такая, что ли? Попаданцев этот вуншпунш не берё…

Темно. Вокруг резко стало очень темно. Хоть глаз выколи. Вроде бы я стояла, а не лежала, пока где-то далеко надрывно шумело нечто. Кто-то драл глотку как на концерте металл-группы. Пошла на шум, но тут же больно стукнулась о стену какую-то. Прямо в еблет! Вытянула обе руки и задела препятствие. Точно, каменная стена по курсу. На ощупь стала продвигаться влево, принюхиваясь. Но никаких запахов не было. Странно. Ну или мой нос теперь не чует, что после ароматов бодяги серых стражей вполне вероятно. Так, если двигаюсь — жива, значит, и Посвящение прошла. Отлично. Или сдохла ещё раз… Хуёво. Обогнула стену и, наконец, увидела выход из пещеры. И никакого Остагара, одни только горы вокруг. Ага. Значит, я таки не пережила Посвящение и сдохла повторно. Интересно, и где я на этот раз?.. Постояла так какое-то время и всё-таки рассмеялась в голос. Пха, вот умора, как выпью какой-нито гадости, так сразу помираю!

Окончательно вышла на свет божий, прикладывая ладонь козырьком к лицу. Оппаньки! Ладошка-то опять не человечачья! Да и выглянувшее небо зеленеет, значит, меня всё же снова занесло в Тень. Ого, а ведь я могу ещё быть живой… Но вот хорошо это или плохо, разберусь потом. И если это Тень, то, стало быть, должна состояться и первая встреча с потенциальной моровой ящерицей. Так, и где этот архидемон? При обзоре местности выяснилось, что вокруг и впрямь лишь горы. Охуенно, ненавижу горы. Архидемон как курица наседка тёрся внизу около полчища маленьких фигурок, пел им что-то из AC-DC или наподобие. Тогда порождения это, наверное, и есть те копошащиеся твари. А почему я так далеко? И спуска-то отсюда нету. Осталось только усесться на уступчик и свесить… Тапок мне в ухо… У меня на ногах такие когтищи и пальцев всего три, зато какие здоровые. Охудеть… Сложила лапки вместе и начала махать ножками. А у архидемона есть ритм. Я начала ему подпевать, вроде он Дорогу в Ад поёт. И вполне неплохо так, только без инструментов. Драконья морда, с растущими, откуда попало, шипами и наростами, развернулась в мою сторону. Чего те надо, болезный? Сидел он, конечно, далеко-далёко, но наличествующие крылья у этой рептилии меня несколько смутили. Скотина взревела оглушающе.

Открыла глаза. Живая, но опять полёгшая на землю. Ух, блять! Сверху пялились стражи, казалось, в темноте глаза у них светятся. Что ж вы такие страшные-то висите надо мной? Напугали, черти. Серые стражи молча глядели, как драные призраки Рождества. Кончайте это блядство!

— Кх-кхе, — закашлялась. Во рту стоял привкус этой бодяги, которую я вылакала. Как после похмела башка затрещала. — Водички ни у кого нет?

— Вот, держи, — Алистер снял с пояса флягу, пока я садилась на жопу. Выпила всё, что было, и водица мне показалась самой распрекрасной вещью в этом жутком мире. Дункан распрямился, его молодой камрад повторил то же действие. Отдала пустую ёмкость Алистеру, командор хмуро свёл брови и спросил напряжённо:

— Ну, как?

Честно? Полный пиздец. Я как-то рассчитывала, что помру при Посвящении, но моя-не-моя бренная туша ещё тут и при мне. А само Посвящение? Ну… Были со мною вещи и хуже. В сухом остатке: нормально. Посему я только пожала плечами.

— А сны у тебя были? — спросил Алистер заговорщицки. — Видения и всё такое?

— Архидемон был. Пел колыбельную своим деткам, — я ковырнула в зубах. О, а вот и закусь из яблока осталась. Жизнь удалась.

— Что он делал? — Дункан поднял брови удивлённо. Ой, да ладно так удивляться. Мужчина быстро справился с эмоциями и снова стал выглядеть убер-серьёзным. — В любом случае, приходи в себя и иди к костру.

Э! Куда пошёл? Где поздравления? Ты меня из башни не достал, ещё и к королю не повёл. Чё за безобразие? Меня не пригласили? Как грубо.

— А остальные? — спросила я скорее из уважения, так как мне уже всё равно. Я жива, а остальные… А остальные мне не родные, к тому же мы с ними не особенно-то и поладили. Был человек — и нет человека. Проза бытия.

— Все умерли, — как у Шекспира. Алистер жалобно свёл брови. — Целых три смерти. Это уже слишком.

Три из четырёх… Я не избранный Серый-Страж-Который-Остановит-Мор, потому как Дункан в Кинлох не припёрся, он пришёл к Кусландам, а я просто левая курица, которой свезло не сдохнуть… Может, и из-за того, что я не здешняя… А значит, это сейчас не Начало… Это Хроники Порождений Тьмы.

Твою мать.

***

Мы с Алистером сидели у огня, пока вокруг народ приходил в боевую готовность. Мне как-то после внезапного прозрения было неохота ничего говорить, а он вроде всё хотел что-то спросить, но не решался, или, может, мне только казалось. Я обнимала оба колена руками. Неуютно. Только красных дней мне и не хватает сверху… Вздохнула. Вот дела…

— Алистер?

Страж поднял взгляд, ничего не говоря. Ждёт вопроса?

— Скажи, а почему я не видела в лагере других стражей?

— Они внизу. С людьми короля.

— Ясно, — никчемный трёп закончился, толком не начавшись, опять повисло напряжённое молчание. И что мне теперь делать? Спасать Ферелден может оказаться затруднительно… Медленно это до меня допёрло-таки! Ладно, попробую выжить для начала, а там уже посмотрим. Лучше б я в Орлей сбежала или ещё куда. Но кто ж знал-то, что это то место, но не тот исход?

Дункан появился с очень угрюмой мордой. Вынырнул из теней и с ходу начал заливать про высочайшую оказанную честь — зажигать маяк для войск поддержки, ведомых полководцем Логейном. Ну, зато у меня появляется неплохой такой шанс выжить и сбежать, а то я думала, что сразу вниз и позовут, а внизу не выживет практически никто, потому как Логейн своих людей уведёт. Встала я почти синхронно с младшим стражем. Алистер тут же начал ныть, что вот он-то хотел отплясывать с Дунканом на поле боя. Бесит. Я нахмурилась. Тебя спасают, придурок.

— Дункан, всё, что нужно, это зажечь маяк? Так?

— Да, — командор отвлекся от надувшегося бывшего храмовника. — Наступление скоро начнётся, уже были замечены первые порождения, меньше чем через час они будут здесь.

— Тогда стоит выдвигаться, — не сутулюсь, пока говорю, и пусть Алистер попытался прожечь меня взглядом, но смотрел он снизу вверх. Эффект потерялся. Пх, мелкий.

— Понял-понял, — помрачневший страж вздохнул, примиряясь. — Храни тебя Создатель, Дункан.

— Храни он нас всех.

Молчала я изо всех сил. Мне их божок до одного места. Верила в Хаос и продолжаю верить. Ни Земля, ни Тедас меня не склонят в свою сектантскую ебистику. А ведь если с такой стороны посмотреть, то я тут как раз везучая любимица сущностей из Варпа. Да, а порождения, это просто терминальная стадия поклонения Нурглу. Дети богов в первозданном виде… Сплошной кайф и ништяки. Можно просто брать и обмазываться.

Поковыляла к башне, Алистер мрачно топал следом, и тут я вспомнила.

— Погоди, а у Кусланда был пёс?

— Да, был, а почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Давай его с собой возьмём.

— Эм-м, но его хозяин…

— Помер, поэтому и возьмём, — повернулась к мужчине, тот задумался на секунду. — Мертвецам-то уже и не к чему, а нам пригодится.

— Давай тогда, — кивнул страж неопределённо. Мы свернули на псарню, мабари, которого лечили найденным на болотах цветком, спал. Надеюсь, что он отсюда выберется.

— И как его зовут? — я покосилась на огромного пса, упорно косящего под медведя.

Алистер просветлел, когда волкодав последовал за нами, опустив уши. Умный, может, даже слишком, раз сам догадался, что хозяин мёртв.

— Эм-м-м… Я не знаю, — страж пожал плечами, не сводя восторженных глаз с пса. Посмотрел на меня как ребёнок в кондитерском отделе на мамку. — Давай его назовём как-нибудь.

— Ваши предложения, монсеньор, — попыталась погладить пса, он сначала недоверчиво зарычал, потом поддался, положила руку ему на голову и потрепала рыжую шерсть.

— Моровой! — воин почти крикнул, а я чуть не подпрыгнула. М-м-м. Нет. Это тупизм. Полнейший. Хотя… Этот чувак так смотрит на собакена, что я его, пожалуй, даже отговаривать не стану.

— Значит, будет Моровой.

Уже втроём пошли в сторону моста.

***

Мы дали дёру к башне, как только Алистер скомандовал. Внизу уже началось наступление, полетели светящиеся точки подожжённых стрел, стал слышен дикий ор, сливающийся в невообразимую какофонию, муравьи внизу копошились. Серый страж побежал, я побежала, Моровой побежал. А сыну Мэрика идёт рулить. Эх, надеюсь, что он-то в итоге рулить и будет. А то я не очень в плане организации и командования. Да и ответственность опять же за кого-то кроме себя самой… Не то чтоб не моё, но я не горю этим.

Хлынул ливень, полетели и более тяжёлые снаряды, только успевай уклоняться от огромных горящих кусков какой-то хрени. Мост преодолели быстро, но я запыхалась совершенно, хотелось упасть и полежать. Молнии освещали изредка всё вокруг, превращая ночь в день, но этого было мало. Чертовски мало. Чё так сложно-то?! Навстречу выбежали двое — покоцанный маг Круга и побитый воин со щитом. Так, значит, точно Хроники, а не Начало… Какие там ещё мои шансы на пожить подольше?

— Они повсюду! — воин нервно стучал зубами. — Вы же стражи, помогите!

— Погнали, тогда, — сиплю, округляя глаза. Ох, ты ж… Появились гоблины эти… Генлоки. Жуть какая. В Диких Землях Коркари нам не шибко много таких штук попалось, да и день на дворе стоял, а тут темень с дождём… И вот эта вот зубастая страсть в слизи выскочила и бросилась на нас, размахивая топориком и издавая рёв. Как мой сосед, когда наши футболисты продуют, только белой заляпанной майки не хватает и пары волос на лысине. А так один в один вылитый. Убей или будь убитым… Жесть. Руки пошли ходуном, когда один такой зелёный карлик-гремлин прорвался сквозь мечников и побежал к колдунам. Срака! Как только он подобрался, я огрела эту хрень по жбану, он рыкнул громко, но упал, и тут уж я стала колотить его, пока он вовсе не замолк. У-у-у-тва-арь! Кажись, я орала. Подбежал и второй и тоже получил на орехи, потом и третий… Всем по харям за мой счёт! Хорошо, что посох длинный, а то б они меня закололи.

***

— Срань господня, — хриплый шёпот вышел сам собой. Ладони покрылись мерзким потом, усталость валила с ног. Конечно, блядский огр-людоед засел в башне. Сожрал сторожа и рад. Весь перевитый мускулами, серо-синюшный бугай с огроменными рогами. Естественно, и он тоже отличался от игрового. Эта ёбаная карманная годзилла вместила бы и пятерых таких, как я. Блять, добрались до сигнального костра, как же!

Остальные бросились вперёд, а у меня ноги к полу как прибило, в голове застучало навязчиво: убегай-убегай-убегай. Ссыкотно, когда такое сначала пару секунд смотрит в упор, глаза в глаза, а потом отворачивается от воинов и рулит своей мускулистой кормой прямо по курсу. Сука! Уйди, блять, от меня! Уйди нахуй! Алистер, ты мечник или где?! Огр резво топал в мою сторону, да так тяжко переваливался, что пол аж трясло. Блять… Блять. Блять-блять-блять-блять! Я побежала, ну как, захромала на вывернутой ноге от этой хуерги, оно взревело и сцапало какую-то крепкую бочку с маслом под рукой, запустило ею прямо мне по хребту. Пол башни Ишал радушно встретил твёрдым холодом. Я от радости его страстно облобызала, впечатавшись всей харей в мрамор.

Он мне зуб выбил! Челюсть прошило насквозь, и весь рот огнём полыхал от столкновения с полом. Я зажала пасть обеими руками, хрипя до одури. Из глаз брызнули слёзы. Как же больно-то! Сплюнула бежевый кусок. Рот сразу затопила тёплая кровь. Пробились сквозь всех этих монстров наверх, а теперь какая-то огромная залупа с рогами мне будет зубы мудрости выбивать?! Огр уже подобрался близко, наклонился и протянул свою лапу. Думаешь, что взял меня?! А вот хер! Плюнула ему в рожу скопившейся кровью, попала в глаза, и он отшатнулся, мотая башкой. Так, всё в сосредоточении, как какой-то чел из башни говорил кому-то из своих учеников. Всё в сосредоточении. Надо просто представить. Например, лёд.

— Пшёл нахер! — из магической мотыги вырывается пар. И шабам! Огр стоит замороженный от рогов до пят. Ах-а! Получилось! Я заржала в голос, поднимаясь на ноги. По подбородку потекла кровь. В голове тут же зашумело, и всё вокруг стало слишком ярким, но я сморгнула, и первым делом огрела огра по башке. Заорала как не в себя:

— Надо ему голову отколоть, пока он не пришёл в чувства! — к избиению подключились воины, и мы дружно и в крысу стали толпой мутузить огра. Трещинка пошла, затем ещё одна, раздался тихий треск. И ещё раз со всей силы. Хрясь! Блять, помимо башки огра и мой посох из говна и палок тоже напополам. Ух, ты ж…

— Нужно зажечь маяк, — Алистер лишь утёрся, оставаясь в тяжёлой броне на ногах, воин же рядом с ним шлёпнулся на пол без сил. Мысленно я была со стражем башни.

<tab>Совместными усилиями мы откупорили одну бочку с маслом, маг Круга высек искру у сигнального костра. Сигнал подан. И пока Алистер с магом топтались у костра, я перебралась поближе к псу покойного Кусланда. Моровой к счастью не прогнал, и я села с ним в обнимку. Интересно, тут Логейн предаёт или просто помирает не вовремя?

Откровенно скучаем, ожидая второго пришествия. Алистер окончательно приклеился к витражным окнам. Как будто отсюда что-то увидишь. Воин всё валялся в отключке, а маг ходил взад-вперёд как заведённый, причитая себе под нос, а я всё так же морозила задницу об пол, тиская мабари. Он большой и тёплый, пыхтит так забавно. Моровой высунул в очередной раз язык, я закрыла глаза, прижимаясь всем телом. Он как волосатая шумная печка. А ещё он слюнявый. Почувствовала, как у него изо рта капнуло мне на руку тягучей слюной. Ну и пускай капает.

<tab>Закрытая дверь на верхний этаж с грохотом вылетела. Я успела заметить там поганых генлоков, услышала тихий свист, вскочила и словила аж три стрелы за раз. Они просвистели в воздухе и вкрутились в мясо, плечо и живот опалило, а ноги свело до состояния камня. Стрелы были отравлены. Завалилась набок, выставив руки, но уже их не чувствуя. Всё вокруг начинает трясти, чернота опять обступает. Кто кричит?

***

Душно и жарко. Баня настоящая, темно и дышать нечем. Я вдохнула глубже и тут же закашлялась, глаза открылись с трудом. Всё вокруг расплывалось от взгляда, а тело ощущалось только через ломоту. Я что, заснула под тёплым одеялом на полу рядом с батареей в позе эмбриона? Отстой. Моргнула медленно, светлые и тёмные пятна начали плясать. Мазлтов! А теперь прекращайте свой праздник и замрите хоть на секунду! Во рту пересохло, пить хочется.

— Ты очнулась, рада будет мать, — говорит некто. Женщина, вроде. Стоит треск. Что трещит?

Но мать будет рада? Нет, точно не рада, я свою мать знаю… Так стоп, моя мать же мертва… Уже лет семь как… Я тоже померла, что ли, вслед за старой грымзой? А чё так противно тогда? И я ещё чую своё тело, значит, в форме черепа не служу троном Кхорну. На адские муки это тоже не смахивает… Какая-то сырая простыня липнет к телу, и ещё вокруг запах сладковатый, тяжёлый. То ли наркотики, то ли травы. В голове поразительно пусто. Пересиливаю себя, разлепляю окончательно веки, держу глаза открытыми, их начинает щипать, но картинка постепенно становится четкой.

Какая-то хибара… Комната маловата, но тут даже очаг есть, а вот на печь он не тянет.

— Где я? — гаркнула надсадно, в горле запершило. Полуголая бледная дамочка в углу спокойно помешивала что-то в котле. А у этой черновласки есть, на что глаз положить… Хотя я б её малость прикрыла. Воу, я бы и себя прикрыла, а то лежу в одном нижнем белье.

— Тебя и твоего друга мать спасла из…

— Морриган?! — воскликнула, резко садясь. Ха! Я её узнала! Похожа. — Ты же Морриган! Да?!

— Да… Но не помню такую я, как ты. Откуда знаешь меня? — жёлтые глаза ведьмы Диких Земель Коркари хищно сузились. Ой, вот прямо сейчас один в один la maman, только её не так разнесло в стороны, как нашу семейку.

— Видела во сне, — брякнула первое, что в голову пришло. Похоже, зря. Она быстро подошла ко мне. Всё скажу, только не бей! — Н-на-наверное… М-м-м, слышала, как тебя твоя мама зовёт по имени, пока сама была в отключке.

Морриган прищурилась, но ничего не сказала. Фуф… Я выдохнула нервно. Опять закашлялась, давясь слюной.

— В любом случае, спасибо, Морриган, — просипела я, хватаясь за горло. Как его давит-то. Ух, водички б сейчас.

— Это Флемет тебе надо благодарить, — она потупилась и смутилась? Серьёзно? — Это мать моя была той, кто вас вытащил с поля боя.

— Ну, я тогда пойду… — а где одежда? Ага, вижу, мои шмотки лежат на тумбе рядом. Ух, ты, даже заштопанные и постиранные. А вот я, наверняка, благоухаю на убой. Надо бы помыться, да и брови бы выщипать не помешало, благо фокус со скрученной верёвкой я умею проворачивать.

Вышла из хижины в полной боевой готовности. У-у-у, а снаружи это оказалось ещё аутентичнее. Одинокий домик, окружённый вереском, мхом и камышами. Ободранные стены, мореные балки, уходящие прямо в стоялое болото. На звук открываемой двери обернулся Алистер. Стоял он весь сгорбленный, и лицо у него какое-то уж очень удивлённое. Что, мне уже успели подпольную операцию на ебасос провернуть, и теперь я не такая страшная?

— Ё, чё как? — махнула рукой, хотя мы и стояли буквально в паре шагов. Он весь озарился своей улыбкой. Миленько. Только вот чего он так радуется?

— Я думал, что ты умерла, — поверь, так оно и было.

— Не дождёшься, — я наконец потянулась. Как же всё затекло. Опять. Наверняка пролежала в одной позе всё это время. Но пролежней вроде нет, значит, не так уж и долго. — Сколько я валялась?

— Двое суток… — задавленно брякнул бывший храмовник и отвёл взгляд, опять погружаясь в прежнее подавленное состояние. Блин, ребёнок, только не плачь, пожалуйста, я не очень в утешении. Закусываю губу. — Дункан мёртв. Все мертвы… Король и армия. Я не понимаю, что произошло!

— Вас бросил тот, кто подмогу должен был оказать, — Флемет подобралась тихо как дикий зверь. Глаза тоже жёлтые. Маскируешься, Митал? Эльфийская богиня под прикрытием поехавшей с болот. Гениально.

— Логейн нам поднасрал, да? — я запрокинула голову. Воздух тут не такой уж и свежий. А я ведь этого типа даже не видела ещё. — Отвёл своих людей, чтоб их спасти от неминуемой смерти, бросив всех остальных. Интересно, это деменция или тактика? Кризис среднего возраста, наверное.

— Что ты такое говоришь?! — Алистер мгновенно завёлся. — Что вы обе такое говорите?!

— Флемет, моё почтение, — кивнула формально колдунье, та усмехнулась криво. — Спасибо за то, что наши жопы из огня достали. Но, я думаю, нам надо идти и собирать войска. Маги там, гномы, эльфы… С удовольствием бы остались, но Мор на пороге…

— А ты не она. Другая, — старуха довольно скалится. — Та мертва уже, а ты ещё живая.

У меня внутри всё похолодело. Узнала? Как?!

— Ты знаешь про это? Откуда? И скажи тогда мне, что делать! Я могу вернуться?

— Я много чего знаю, а тебя сложно отличить от чудищ, что обитают в тенях… Ты сожрала ту, что была до тебя, а вот она не успела, — ведьма указала рукой на всю меня. Ох, выходит Солона всё же померла… Что значит: «А она не успела»?! Солона хотела меня убить?! — Она росла на крови, наверняка.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Что ты знаешь ещё?!

— Судьба или случайность, все мы лишь чей-то злой розыгрыш, — ведьма самозабвенно заржала. У меня от этой бабки пупырышные мурашки по всему тела табунами носятся. Хоть она и слишком горячая для своего возраста в сколько-то там тысяч лет… Всем бы так выглядеть в старости, алюминь. Из кустов на границе с лесом показался Моровой, трусцой добрался до нас и стал вслушиваться.

— О чём вы вообще? — Алистер недоумённо пялился на нас обеих по очереди, переводя ошарашенный взгляд.

— О всяком… женском, — отмахнулась я, а то этот мил человек слишком уж на взводе. Он такого явно не ожидал. Но раз уж я омолодилась резко… Замолк он сразу и уставился уже только на меня. Слишком несерьёзно?

— Я… Эм… Ясно, — он совсем растерялся.

— Прежде, чем вы уйдёте, я бы хотела отправить с вами мою дочь, — сказала Флемет невозмутимо.

У, решать судьбу своего ребёнка за него. Как миленько. Лицо моё скривила судорога.

— Что? Нет, — Алистер насупился, и я покосилась на него недоумённо. С нами отправляют богиню красоты из пантеона, а ты нос воротишь. Охуел в корягу. Тем временем и сама девица вышла из дверей.

— Похлёбка готова, — Морриган расплылась в улыбке, видя, что мы уже отошли от их халупы. Сказала почти с радостью: — А гости наши уже уходят.

— Ты пойдёшь с ними, — бросила Флемет, чуть повернув резной профиль.

— Какая жалость… Чё?! — девица почти крякнула последнее слово, и вся её утончённость резко схлопнулась. Я могу любоваться на неё вечно.

— Ты слышала меня, девочка, — старуха покачала головой. — Ты пойдёшь со стражами.

— Определённо нет! — Алистер развёл руками, негодующе часто моргая. Я скрестила руки на груди.

— Только если сама Морриган согласна.

<tab>Не собираюсь вынуждать кого-то топать с нами насильно, даже если это сама Сияющая Жемчужина Диких Земель Коркари. Мне не охота потом её злые зырканья в затылок получать. А вот Алистер всё-таки зло зыркнул. Ага, не одобряет он. Ну, и не одобряй себе дальше. Будешь так зыркать, станешь королём, понял.

<tab>Ведьмы попрепирались, и Морриган всё же высказала согласие на присоединение к двум стражам и псу.

— Я могу идти молча, если пожелаешь, или говорить открыто. Как тебе будет угодно, — она обратилась ко мне, а не к Алистеру. Ага. То есть я внезапный лидер этой дрим-тим?! Допустим… Подумаю об этом позже. Завтра… Послезавтра… Или никогда. Вот — никогда, лучший вариант.

— Давай начистоту, — я развела руками. У неё может и не лучший характер, но у кого он идеален. Зато она прагматик, это может быть полезно.

— Ты пожалеешь, — засмеялась Флемет. Морриган скривилась.

— Как мило, дорогая мать, выставлять меня за порог!

— Ты знаешь, почему я это делаю, девочка. Тебе не помешает увидеть мир вокруг, а им нужен проводник.

— Я… Я понимаю, — молодая ведьма скуксилась. Охуенно, я сейчас закрою глаза и почувствую душевные терзания Морриган и Алистера. Пиздец, просто мечта. Растёрла переносицу. Мне нужен таймаут. Прямо сейчас.

— Серьёзно?! Ты хочешь взять эту ведьму только потому, что нам её мать сказала так сделать?! — бывший храмовник обижено ткнул в сторону колдуньи, та яростно показала зубы.

— А тебя напрягает, что она ведьма? — рявкнула я. Хочешь выяснять отношения. Давай! Меня тоже всё это бесит! И ты меня бесишь! Пай мальчик, блять. — Или напрягает, что на Посвящении выжила другая ведьма, и ты вынужден топать в компании двух отступниц?! Очаровательные Давет, Джори или крошка Айдан были бы лучше?! Ты об этом думаешь?! Так вали к ним, может, их ещё не до конца схавали! А я и сама справлюсь!

Не заметила, как нависла над ним, поднявшись на цыпочки. Отступила назад. Просто я… Не знаю… Злюсь. На то, что я тут какая-то очень уязвимая и особых сил нету, на то, что я не главный герой, а просто проходимка, ещё и в такой жопе. Мне так себя жалко и это так эгоистично. Всё это не входило в план, только побег, а меня припрягают к чему-то вроде похода против древнего зла… Я знаю, что я эгоистка, а кто-нибудь другой из рекрутов и впрямь был бы лучше, и от этого становится поганее. Вдохнуть-выдохнуть. Одна справлюсь с Мором? Ну, раз уж мы в Хрониках Порождений, то и одна как-нибудь. В конце концов, я кое-что знаю, а кто владеет информацией — владеет миром.

— Нет, — Алистер вздохнул и опустил голову. — Я совсем не это имею в виду.

— Чудно, тогда идём, — настроение вообще испортилось. И мне вот с ним топать. Он меня уже раздражает. Это плохо. Дункан-Дункан, на кого ты меня оставил. Рыжий мабари, всё время просидевший без лая и скулежа, пошёл за нами.

***

Молчание висло гнетуще. Шла я быстро, не оглядываясь. Говорить с Алистером я не стану. Пока, по крайней мере. Сама ещё не отошла от истерики, да и он, скорее всего, тоже. Жалею, что наорала на него. Это было грубо. Незаслуженно. Злилась на себя, а выместила на нём. Надо будет это как-то сгладить. Морриган вывела наш маленький отряд на просёлочную дорогу, и на утоптанной земле мы ускорились. Вскоре к нам присоединился ещё один пёс из Остагара, известивший об атаке отряда порождений тьмы. Когда с кучей мерзких коротких генлоков и бледных вытянутых гарлоков было покончено, пёсель остался стоять, размахивая коротким хвостом как лопастью вертолёта.

— Цел, зверь? — я наклонилась к этому чудному волкодаву, погладила его, пока пёс стриг воздух острыми ушами, принюхиваясь. Собак много не бывает, да к тому же в таких условиях. Моровой подошёл обнюхать пришельца.

— Это ведь тот самый пёс из Остагара, — Алистер проявил чудеса сообразительности. Ну, да, у этого валенка волосатого шерсть чёрная с подпалинами, трудно не запомнить. — Мне кажется, что он выбрал тебя. Это бывает у мабари. Они могут запечатлеться на хозяев.

— То есть… Это косматое чудовище с нами пойдёт?! — Морриган насупила носик, взмахнула обречённо рукой. Я повернула голову к ведьме и подняла одну бровь. Кто тут чудовище? Этот щеночек?

— Он не косматый, — Алистер сложил губы трубочкой, сюсюкая. Ещё круче.

— Думаю, что ещё один боевой хаунд нам не помешает, — пёс лизнул ладонь, пока я не видела. Класс, вся рука в слюнях. Буду считать, что это согласие с его стороны. — А звать тебя будут тогда… Жнец.

Мабари замахал хвостом, положив голову набок, как бы вслушиваясь в слова. Внимательный, значит. Вот и отлично. Осмотрела его ещё раз на наличие повреждений. Нет, ничего, только кровь монстров.

***

К Лотерингу мы не успели дойти за одни сутки, пришлось спать на какой-то заброшенной ферме. Двери и окна были заколочены на славу, и мы устроились в крытой пристройке, калитку в которую кто-то вынес подчистую. Там даже сено было, что не могло не обрадовать. В кои-то веки поспать не на земле, пускай и без излишеств, а сама солома кололась. Я была приятно удивлена, когда собаки легли рядом, спали в куче, как хомяки, грели друг друга, ведь, несмотря на костёр, тепла от него было не особенно много, а дыры в крыше не способствовали обогреву.

Утром позавтракали тем, что Флемет нам собрала с собой, и окончательно остались без любых припасов. Я попросила ввести меня в курс дела про местную растительность у Морриган, она решила сверкнуть своим превосходством, и в итоге я училась, Алистер игрался с собаками, Морриган красовалась знаниями. Все довольны. Так до Лотеринга и добрались.

Когда показался Имперский тракт, я не удержалась от тихого присвиста. В местном ансамбле буйной лиственной флоры и полужидкой грязи это белокаменное творение рук человеческих смотрелось круто. Огромный мост с высокими готическими арками сверху, который всё длится-длится-длится. Были же в Древнем Тевинтере зодчие… Наверняка всё дело в камне.

Взобрались на эту дорогу, и нас тут же остановили разбойники. Гоп-стоп, мы подошли из-за угла… Самый борзой вскочил на обе ноги, заорал упреждающе:

— Эй, вы! — шестеро молодчиков сидели на мешках, ящиках и одной раздолбанной в хламину телеге. Вот чего нам не хватает! Телеги и лошади! Рядышком живописно лежал некто, одетый в храмовничью униформу, над телом вились мухи. Очаровательно. — А ну, стоять! Платите дань или валите!

— Эм-м, шеф, это, кажется, не простые беженцы… Может их отпустим? — промычал один из свиты горлопана. Носок мне в ухо! Я помню кое-что! По заветам Защитника Киркволла, так сказать.

— Какой умный молодой человек, — я посмотрела на говорившего, потом и в глаза их предводителю. Ох, у меня нутро узлом связало от одного его взгляда. Отставить бздёж! — А что он забыл с тобой?

— Острячка, значит, — усмехнулся вожак. — Просто заплатите и идите себе спокойно.

— Давай, лучше ты нам заплатишь, и вы свалите в туман, — о-хо-хо, и как я не запнулась? Спина пропотела. Нервничаю. Блефую на все сто, при мне ж ведь даже посоха теперь нет, не то, что кольчуги или хорошего панциря, только кривой кинжал какого-то генлока или гарлока. Но мало ли? Вдруг прокатит?

— Хрена лысого, сука, — не успеваю возмутиться, когда бандюга бросился вперёд. — Мочи их!

Заскакала я от этого типа как беременная кенгуру, временами получалось зарядить молнией, и его трясло, стопоря на месте. Держала на вытянутой руке кинжал порождений, чтобы этот тип не дотянулся до меня. Он только скалился, кричал оскорбления, пытаясь обойти с тыла. Надо как-нибудь выцыганить у дщери Диких Земель мастер класс по боевой магии, а то это какой-то позор. Подключился второй хрен из компашки этих гопников, и я поскакала уже от двоих. Жнец бросился со спины на заводилу, и мне удалось их поджечь. Ударная волна сшибла с ног, мабари тут же прыгнул в сторону от живых факелов, а они носились, кричали от боли, и волосы шевелились от их воплей, пока люди горели заживо, а их кожа обугливалась, чернела. Попытки сбить колдовской огонь им ничего не давали. Паршивое зрелище. Иногда я начинаю думать, что эти церковные храмовники не так уж и не правы. Вот только — то же самое может и обыкновенный напалм.

Мёртвые чернели, окончательно замерев и скрючившись на тракте. Я же так и осталась, распластавшись на холодном твёрдом камне. В голове вата сплошная. Меня всю мелко трясло. Пиздец какой-то непроглядный. Порождения тьмы — это монстры. Большие пауки — монстры. А это были обычные люди в тяжёлой жизненной ситуации. Просто повздорили чуть-чуть. И я их убила… Простых людей. Ох… Готическая арка перечеркнула ярко-голубое небо с лениво плывущими облаками. Сверху показалось перевёрнутое лицо Алистера. Молча и совершенно буднично, он протянул руку в бронированной перчатке. А ему бы хорошо было сменить этот доспех с грифонами на что-то менее примечательное, а то нас по одному его прикиду будут выслеживать. Логейн ведь уже должен был насвистеть всем про битву под Остагаром? Ухватилась за протянутую конечность, и меня резко потянуло вверх. Хера ж себе… Пацан, ты в какой качалочке занимаешься? Я встала на обе ноги.

— Алистер, извини, — потёрла лоб скорее нервно. Нашла момент. Вот ни раньше, ни позже.

— Что? Ты это сейчас к чему? — воин, кажется, в приподнятом настроении, улыбается даже. Мда. А вот меня вертолётит. Морриган с интересом разглядывала холодец из храмовника, который обнюхивали мабари. Нельзя им это жрать, а то ещё лириумом подавятся.

— Жнец, фу! Моровой, фу! — это ж ведь какой-то там окочурившийся дружбан предводителя рыцарей из Редклиффа. У него, вообще, с собой и письмо кое-какое должно было быть. Вроде бы. — А… я, да. Короче, мальчик-храмовник, слушай, мне жаль, что я на тебя наорала, и я искренне извиняюсь за это. Мне не следовало так делать. — Как-то мне пиздец неловко на него смотреть, поэтому продолжила созерцать собак, которые морды убрали, но не отошли. — Вот так. Я не гарантирую, что этого не повторится, но стоически терпеть не надо… Меня иногда заносит.

Всё же глянула на Алистера, а он такой сосредоточенный, будто лекцию по атомной физике слушает или порнуху с сюжетом подбирает. Одухотворённое лицо. Не ожидала, и руки у меня сразу стали мешаться, сцепила их за спиной.

— Эм, вот… И я тут подумала, ты вроде как лишился дохрена кого тогда, а я так мерзко поступила. В общем, я раскаиваюсь. Прости. Ну, и захочешь поговорить, высказаться там…

— Буду иметь в виду, — кивнул сосредоточенно. Стоп, он меня троллит сейчас? Это сарказм? Ладно… Наверно, нет… Или да? Я себя такой тупой сейчас почувствовала. По-моему, это таки был сарказм. Буду считать сарказмом на всякий пожарный. Иду обыскивать труп храмовника. Нос придётся зажать.


	4. Две Батуры

Лотеринг, милый мой Лотеринг. Сельпо самое настоящее. Только столбов с проводами не хватает и раздолбанных жигулей где-нито на обочине. Скот помер, или его беженцы сожрали, я даже воробьёв и ворон не наблюдаю вокруг, или что тут вместо них летает. Вороны точно живут в Тедасе, видела уже, только они тут… Кхм… Что называется, с вывертом — с клыками и гребнем.

Но самое, наверное, странное по-прежнему не то, что здешние животные не совсем похожи на своих родичей с Земли, про рыб или морских чудищ я даже думать боюсь, нет, самое странное — это то, что люди с собой набрали: какие-то стулья, тумбы, даже картины есть. Вот зачем человеку, бегущему от Мора, стул? Порождений тьмы на чай позвать? А тут этого у народа полно, заметно и по награбленному у молодчиков на дороге, какие-то зеркала битые и тюки с парадной одеждой.

На место разбойников придут другие, это очевидно, но мы выгоду получили, так как бандитский скарб частично присвоили, частично перепродали одному скупщику, который наплакал нам меди в ладошку. И того у нас одиннадцать серебряных по курсу и три независимых медяка. Плюс палатки от разбойников и их же доспехи. Всё остальное побежали разбирать ограбленные ранее местные. Идём искать бабло дальше, потому как согласно одной еврейской пословице: жизнь с деньгами может и не подарит счастье, но без денег будет хуже. Самая мудрая хуйня, которую я слышала.

— Подожди, я хочу обсудить кое-что, — Алистер теребил металлическую пряжку ремня. Морриган усмехнулась довольно громко. А мне оставалось только идти между мабари и мыслить о быстром источнике заработка. Но кроме обворовывания какого-нить обеспеченного тэйрина-хуейрина, в голову кралось только одна альтернатива — подключить Морриган и продать пару ядов, ну, или поспрашивать местных. Может, у кого найдётся работа для головорезов. Убийц.

— М? О чём хочешь поговорить? — повернула только полбашки, а то кто будет собак гладить?

— О его пупке, который он так долго созерцает, — ведьма растянула пухлые яркие губы в красивой улыбке, показывавшей ряд ровных зубов. Мне до неё пилить и пилить… Ну, хоть её зубы не белоснежные, как, впрочем, и у всех тут.

— О, какая ты вежливая! — Алистер нахмурился, Морриган ещё шире ухмыльнулась. — Так сложно представ…

— Давайте не будем собачиться, — перебиваю, а то мы тут до вечера простоим. Глянула на волкодавов. — Без обид, парни. Так о чём ты там хотел сказать?

— Я хотел спросить, ты уже решила, что делать дальше?

То есть я всё же адмирабль-дирижабль? Пха, ну посмотрим-посмотрим.

— Разберёмся. Договоры стражей смотрела, так что план уже есть, — плана нет, и в договоры я не заглядывала. Но на следующем же привале посмотрю. К тому же выясню, насколько знаю местную письменность, а то этот вопрос меня уже долго грызёт.

— Хорошо, тогда идём, — Алистер просветлел, бремя мысли с рожи сошло мигом, но Морриган с интересом продолжила всматриваться в спину серого стража. Он собственной недрогнувшей рукой подписал ещё один повод для её подъёбок.

Мы шли дальше по деревне. Хоуков не встретили, зато подняли монет на убийстве медведей и пауков, которые расплодились неподалёку, и ещё большем смертоубийстве разбойников. Кому война, а кому мать родна. Зверски это всё. Так или иначе, но впятером мы выполнили всё, что было на доске местного проповедника, и решено было затариться в местной таверне, уже у входа в которую я припомнила, что там внутри должны быть люди Логейна. А ведь Алистер до сих пор в полном боевом обмундировании. Замерла у двери, обернулась на спутников:

— Мальчик-храмовник, а ты уверен, что стоит носить знаки серых стражей, когда нас все подозревают в убийстве короля?

— Во-первых, у меня есть имя, а во-вторых, это Логейн убийца и предатель, а не мы.

— Как скажешь, Алистер, но если на нас нападут, то я ни при чём, — процедила я сквозь зубы, открывая злосчастную дверь. Из кабака попёрло характерным душком еды, кислого пива, смолы и пота. Внутри было душно, а народу видимо-невидимо. Маленькие окна с мутными витражами не давали много света, поэтому в помещении царили вечные сумерки.

— Эй, а это не те двое, на которых ориентировки давали? — голоса раздались откуда-то сверху, и ещё одна компания слишком экипированных для такой дыры воинов полезла со второго этажа сквозь плотно утрамбованную толкучку посетителей. Ориентировку? У Логейна и на меня есть портрет? Польщена. Нет, серьёзно, я действительно польщена, я-то его даже разок не видела.

Пока солдаты неприятеля геройски путались в чужих ногах, мы ожидали их своевременного спуска. Я заприметила краем глаза насторожившуюся женщину в углу, которая медленно, но верно подбиралась к нам синхронно с бойцами тэйрна. Короткое рыжее каре с одинокой косичкой и роба сестёр церкви не давали повода усомниться в том, что Лелиану мы нашли. И она нас тоже. Наконец мечники приволоклись, и один из них обвинительно ткнул пальцем.

— Серые стражи объявлены вне закона, если…

— Хуесли, — на большее меня не хватило, разве что на шмыганье носом. — Сам-то ты кто, болезный? Хотя нет, мне похер, давайте махач начнём уже.

Лелиана практически выпрыгнула между нами.

— Погодите! — сестра церкви глянула на меня осуждающе. То ли ещё будет.

— Нет, давайте уже махач, — я развела руками и напала первой. Нефиг фору им давать.

Отовсюду загрохотало опрокинутыми стульями. Посетители резко залезли под столы, прижав головы к коленям. Бармен крикнул что-то непотребное про чью-то la maman. Подозреваю, что мою. Пыл нападающих был остужен великолепной Морриган и истеричной мной. Они все застыли, сияя льдом на боках. Бросившиеся вперёд мабари насмерть разбили троих, а оставшихся изрубили серый страж и бард. Лелиана явно не одобрила такую деятельность, хоть и встала на нашу сторону. Зато эффективно. Хоть меня и до сих пор трясёт. Убийца.

— Позвольте представиться, я — Лелиана, — она приветственно кивнула, убирая изящный клинок в складки одежды. Бывшая бард-шпионка из Орлея, скрывающаяся от некой Маржолайн, которая тебя предала, несмотря на то, что ты её любила. И, естественно, мне этого сама не скажешь.

— Ага. А мы серые стражи. Хочешь с нами? — спросила я напрямик. Чего зря реверансы раскидывать? Народ постепенно вылез из-под столов, Морриган у меня за спиной цокнула. Наверняка она ещё и глаза закатила.

— О, да! Сам Создатель мне сказал присоединиться к вам! — восторженно прибавила Лелиана.

И вот к чему ты это сказала, просто, чтоб мы знали? Окей. Я пожала плечами.

— Ага, хоть от самого дьявола. Мы всем рады.

Жнец радостно залаял, Лелиана недоумённо нахмурилась, когда услышала это слово, точно не зная такого понятия: «дьявол». Ха, вот уж загадка для тебя, лисичка-сестричка церкви. Я растёрла замёрзший нос. Колдовать так охуенно и так охуенно опасно.

— Ещё больше сумасшедших? — Алистер звучал одновременно и удивлённо, и раздражённо. Давай, критикуй, сам ведь на меня свалил командование.

— Похоже, что с головой у тебя не в порядке, — протянула Морриган с неизгладимым скепсисом мне в спину. — Возможно, мать ошибалась.

***

Вышли из паба, когда переговорили с ещё одним торговцем, обменяв яд на всякие необходимые вещи типа голдового арбалета для Лелианы, пусть и не из золота, а то она своей затычкой много не порежет, и извинились перед владельцем этого притона. Ладно, извинялась я под громкое фырканье миледи из Коркари. Пришлось все замороженные туши вытаскивать через заднюю дверь, чтобы этот дядька на нас не имел зуб, и случайно не явились храмовники по наши души.

Так или иначе, из этой жопы мы выбрались без особых повреждений, и на том спасибо. Да вот только день начинал сходить на нет. Если и дальше не разобьём какого приличного стана, то ночевать будем, как и до этого — где придётся, а заброшенных конюшен и амбаров я не вижу. Спать в церкви нормально не получится. Уверена, там у половины местных чесотка или вши. А может, и проказа… Кто их разберёт. А болеть лепрой в средневековье, пусть и магическом…

— Лелиана, ты у нас местная, — почти. — Где ставить лагерь будем?

— Уже? А не рано? — орлесианка подняла брови. Морриган фирменно издала звук неодобрения и покачала головой, вращая кистью.

— В сумерках плутать ты собираешься, ища куда приткнуться?

— Эм, нет, — потупилась Лелиана, а я несколько удивилась подтверждению своих планов со стороны ведьмы. Вот уж от кого одобрения не ожидала. — Тогда, наверное, подойдёт пещера за мельницей, только там пауки гигантские живут…

— Уже не живут, — я пожала плечами на ещё один непонимающий взгляд барда.

На выходе из деревни повторно попалась на глаза клетка с серым здоровяком кунари. Он, конечно, даже не человек, а коссит, зато без рогов, и потому отсвечивать больно сильно не будет.

Вопрос: доставать Стэна, или пускай его сожрут порождения за убийство целой семьи, которая не вовремя оказалась рядом, а он подумал, что они у него меч забрали.

Бля, бывает…

С одной стороны, он меня всегда бесил, но с другой — то была игра, а этот вполне живой… Псих. Вполне живой псих, чокнутый на всю голову сектант. Хотя то же можно и про Лелиану сказать, да и меня саму. Хм. Ещё один убийца? Но все мы тут такие. Жесть… К тому же, он вроде как потом помогает чем-то там Алистеру в поисках пропавшего бати*. Ну, попытка не пытка. В конце концов, турнуть я его успею, если только он не устроит мне акт кровной мести раньше, как базу саирабазу — магу не кунари, который весь сплошное зло по умолчанию. Хотя кто знает. Наверное, это было бы по справедливости?

Спросила мимоходом Лелиану. Та в ответ сострадательно вздохнула и сказала, что этого типа можно у настоятельницы местной церкви выпросить на поруки.

— Может, тогда сами замок вскроем? Чтоб лишний раз не возвращаться, — говорить с церковницей по своей воле мне претит, и, похоже, Лелиана моё отвращение заметила, как и остальные. — А что? Я просто предложила!

— Ты не андрастианка? — бард уставилась вопросительно, голос почти обвинял. Она даже остановилась, когда мы развернулись на сто восемьдесят и пошли к церкви. Ох, душа моя, не хочешь знать — не спрашивай. А она смотрит так пытливо, голову наклоняет, глазищами сверкает.

— Нет, — пидора ответ. Свободу совести у вас не соблюдают, да? Закусила губу, когда Лелиана задумчиво начала сверлить дорогу. Только не пытайся мне мозги компостировать, я этого не люблю. Сунула обе руки в карманы обдрипанной робы. Нащупала дырку в одном из них. Ну, зато штаны ещё целые, и буцы каши не просят, жить можно.

— И совсем не веришь в Создателя?

Вот что ты будешь делать… Поворачиваю рожу к барду. Она как маленький щенок, который с любопытством бьёт лапой по пылесосу, а когда агрегат включается — со всех ног драпает.

— Давай проясним: я знаю, что существовала некая женщина с именем Андрасте. Собрала священный поход против злого магического Тевинтера, а вдохновлялась именем некоего бога Создателя. Всё это было, — я набрала воздуху в грудь, Морриган растопырила оба уха, а мне с трудом ещё не дался переход на личности. — Но! Я не поклоняюсь ей, я не знаю о существовании некоего всеобъемлющего существа и не думаю, что если такое существует, то оно благосклонно к нам настроено, так как не имеет человеческой логики, а как оно на самом деле — и не разберёшь. Поэтому и не ударяюсь в ваше мракоб… Эм… в вашу… сек… вашу… Вот в это.

Абстрактно взмахнула рукой.

— А как же тогда? Неужели ты думаешь, что мы совершенно одни и нет никого, кто бы присматривал за нами?

— Я думаю, что если и есть боги, — Кхорн и Тзинч, кандидаты от народа. Ага. Пойду, убью кого-нибудь и сделаю ставки, во славу, так сказать. И, конечно, я права просто потому, что моя песочница лучше твоей песочницы. Мракобес против мракобеса. Глаза сами закатываются. — То их строительство храмов и сбор податей точно не интересуют. А кому я там конкретно поклоняюсь — дело десятое.

— Но ведь Песня Света несёт миру милосердие, — растерянно сказала Лелиана. Ага, и просвещение с гуманизмом. Пф-ф.

— И Круг магов самое милосердное, что случалось с этим миром? — на мои слова ведьма из Диких Земель ехидно хихикнула, Лелиана раскраснелась, нахмурилась.

— Я тоже не считаю, что это правильно! Ведь Создатель любит всех своих детей!

Инцест — дело семейное, тут она права.

Ничего не отвечаю. Буду я ещё распинаться про то, что такую любофф в гробу видала в белых тапках, а то, что бард говорит — это ересь по всем местным канонам, и тут даже не важно, что и сама церковь в своей нечёткой трактовке по самую маковку увязла. Кому это надо, вообще?!

Дальше шли молча, но надолго Лелиану не хватило:

— Морриган, а ты веришь в Создателя?

Морриган громко цокнула, а я хрюкнула, не сдержавшись.

***

Ободранный горлопан в татухах у церкви орал что-то про тьму и то, что я чуть ли не архидемон во плоти. А местные развесили уши и рты раскрыли, сразу видно — культурно просвещаются. Грубо рявкаю на кликушу:

— Завали, слушать тошно, — уши у меня не стальные, как и нервы. Мужик округлил глаза, опять расплевался.

— Да вы только поглядите на них! В их крови грязная скверна! Нечестивые гниды уже среди нас! Грядёт конец!

— Мор этот даже не первый, раньше побеждали и сейчас победим, — только если эти Хроники Порождений удастся переиграть, но напуганным знать не обязательно. Заорала я как резанная, перекрикивая человека: — Ферелден и раньше выстаивал! И выстоит сейчас!

— Нет! Грядёт конец!

— Всех можно победить!

Мужик замолк, наконец, зло зыркнул. Алистер, кажись, закивал, а я всё же покрылась этим поганым румянцем. Капец, ещё и пропотела. Вот сейчас уйдём, а он по-новой начнёт. Но всё-таки наша группа забрела в церковь, а там оказалось просто библейское столпотворение. Куча народу: все стенают и плачут, что жить не хочется. Над кучей отчаявшегося люда бодро снуют храмовники, а на помосте, в глубине храма с готичными интерьерами, торжественно вещает какой-то плешивый хрен про то, что Создатель их всех любит. Прелестно.

— Алистер? — с боку появился какой-то перец со странным гербом на щите. Красный хер на белом фоне. И что это означает? А, всё поняла, это башня такая постмодернистская. Стало быть — Редклифф, а это представитель ударного отряда по поиску сказочной пыли для их заболевшего барина, пардон, эрла. Серый страж начал чесать за жизнь с этим типом, о том, как неплохо будет зайти на огонёк в эрлинг, а я старалась держать ушки на макушке:

— И как, стоит вообще идти в Редклифф? — мне лишние проблемы не нужны, а особенно учитывая, что крутецкий план с отыгрышем собственной смерти пошёл по пизде, и я теперь самое слабое звено.

— Конечно, мы в любом случае должны увидеть Эамона лично, я его знаю, он нам поможет! — Алистер дыхнул прямо в лицо. Заморгала я чаще. Вкусная вяленая рыбка была. Да, зайчик? У меня тоже из пасти так несёт?

— Хорошо, — вздохнула я. И мне с ним и дальше землю топтать. Какой тлен. О, а ведь его беспокойство это повод вытянуть инфы. — Придём мы к твоему эрлу. Чего так беспокоишься, кстати?

— А ты бы не беспокоилась за того, кто тебя вырастил?

Нет. Я эгоистка. Пришёл, увидел, убежал, иногда опционально добавляется — спиздил.

— Как знаешь. Кстати, друг, тебе вроде как письмо пришло. Тот, кто его нёс, сейчас мёртв, так что вот, — достала из мантии письмецо храмовника, труп которого украшал въезд. Редклиффский воин посетовал на тяжёлое настоящее, затем они с Алистером пожелали друг другу оказаться под присмотром Создателя, и мы разошлись. Больше этого парня живым я не видела.

Преподобная мать сидела на стульчике и смотрела на нас, как на говно. А нормально лицо держать религия не позволяет?

— Добрый день, вы тут главная? — я скрестила руки, так как от беглого цепкого взгляда этой дамочки стало неуютно.

— Добрый. Да, я. А кто вы? Что-то не похожи на беженцев… Может быть, у вас найдутся пожертвования? — кто о чём, а вшивый о бане. Я оглянулась на Лелиану, она мило похлопала ресницами. Только. Ради. Тебя. По-сестрински. От сердца отрываю.

— И сколько у вас принято… — я ещё раз оглянулась на барда. Жаба не то что душила, она мне голову отвинчивала с особым остервенением, уссываясь кипятком. Повернулась обратно к тётке. — …Жертвовать.

— Скажем… — преподобная мать оценила потасканную меня, отметила сверкающие доспехи Алистера, увидела украшения Морриган и аж двух мабари. Выдала вердикт: — Десять серебряных.

Да ты охуела, клуша! А в зубы?!

— Держи свои деньги, — в горле аж спёрло от возмущения. Тут везде храмовники, и бить таких грымз, пусть мы с ней и технически почти ровесницы, в принципе плохо, но как она напрашивается! Ещё и на чёртову Тосю похожа! Клянусь, эти монеты кричали мне: «Не бросай нас, это подло!» Лелиана, ты научишь меня бряцать на лютне после такого. Но, получив деньги, старая кляча сложила ручки на коленках и вздохнула так устало, будто только что разгрузила целый поезд:

— А теперь позвольте…

Обосраться! Дайте денег и валите! Охуенная бизнес-стратегия! Не удивлюсь, если ни одна монетка не доберётся до беженцев, ведь надо же на что-то покупать этот золотистый шёлк роб и содержать гарем зависимых от лириума воинов храма. Хоть бы свечки продавали для виду.

— Нас интересует кунари, — я старалась спокойно смотреть в её глаза, но не смогла удержать брови, и они сползлись в большую жирную галку у меня на лбу. Женщина мученически втянула воздух, встала с места.

— Вы уже слышали, наверное, что он убил целую семью голыми руками, — она приметила мнущуюся сзади голубоглазую диву. — Лелиана? Ты передумала уходить?

— Нет, преподобная мать, мы тут только из-за кунари, — бард раболепно смотрела в пол, но вдруг распрямилась, уставившись церковнице прямо в глаза, и сказала решительно: — Отпустите его с нами.

— Но тогда вы станете его следующими жертвами. Лелиана, ты должна понимать.

— Значит, судьба такая, — перебила я и шагнула к настоятельнице, та покачала головой, но всё ж таки выудила ключ от клетки.

***

— Шенейдан.

Кунари встрепенулся, вперился в огромную меня. Точняк, он сейчас думает, а не коссит ли я. Не, я просто стрёмная и на прекрасных серокожих богинь не тяну, дружочек-пирожочек. Бли-и-ин, харе меня так сверлить глазами. Кажись, все остальные тоже прониклись моим охуенным знанием пяти слов и двух предлогов на кунлате. Капец, сейчас главное от самодовольства не порваться.

Безрогий мужик встал в полный рост. Хоть Стэну я могу в глаза смотреть, а не в макушку. А вот он мне в макушку всё ж дышит. И взгляд у него как рентген… А я не такая высокая, как думала… Едрён батон. Я резко передумала его с собой брать.

— Shanedan, bas, — с издёвкой прорычал этот тип.

— Баз саирабаз, если точнее, — я опять шмыгнула носом. Да когда меня этот гайморит сраный отпустит уже? Что, смерти в одном мире и воскрешения в другом мало? Или у Солоны ещё какая зараза есть? Бородавки на жопе? Кстати, надо осмотреть бы всё поподробнее. Вдруг и впрямь там что-то не то. — Не хочешь порубить пару порождений тьмы вместе с серыми стражами?

— А ты, значит, серый страж?

— И вон он тоже, — я махнула рукой на Алистера, тот скорчил брутальное хлебало. Гаденько тихо хихикнула, когда увидела весь его такой пафосно-мужественный профиль. Вот позёр.

— Я слышал много историй про серых стражей, — кунари мрачно усмехнулся. — Похоже, люди любят сказки.

— Угу. Обожают, как видишь, — отпёрла дверь под удивлённым взглядом Стэна. — Ну, так как насчёт победить Мор и всякого такого?

— Клянусь, что я с тобой до самой смерти, — кунари заебашил себя в грудь сжатым кулаком, оставшись с очень грозной миной. Ещё один позёр. А он какой-то больно мускулистый для того, кто месяц просидел без воды и хрючева за решёткой под адским испепеляющим ферелденским солнышком. И что, сука, характерно, даже не скопытился. Надо б его под опеку Морриган определить.

— Ясно, — я почесала репу, отводя взгляд. Нда, а быть ниже кого-то как-то не очень. Ладно, буду теперь более лояльна к коротышкам… минипутам… карликам… Кхм… братьям нашим меньшим… Пф-ф, ладно-ладно, рост это не главное. А что главное? А хуй его знает.

***

При попытке поставить лагерь у нас получилось спасти аж двух гномов от порождений тьмы, и я тут же признала Сэндала и Бодана. Вот этим двоим несказанно рада. Самые адекватные и милые чуваки на весь Тедас. Неисправимые оптимисты, ну и скидки дают. Тоже плюс к карме. Правда, их предложение топать с нами несколько напрягло.

— Пойдёте с нами? А это не слишком опасно? — честно говоря, с нами опаснее в разы. Мы как радар приключений на жопу.

— Сейчас идёт Мор, уже нигде не безопасно, — философски заметил бородач Бодан, его улетевший подмастерье безумно улыбнулся. Такой мальчик-одуванчик, я дохну. Даром что может перебить кучу порождений тьмы и вроде как туманно предсказывает будущее или просто бредит, оставаясь всё таким же милейшим поехавшим. Чудо, а не гном.

— Тогда оставайтесь с нами, — пожала плечами, между лопаток прошел холодный ветер ночи. Всё, сейчас отмыться, пожрать и на боковую. Мыло местное, кстати, тоже воняет, как смерть комсомольца.

Бодан долго распылялся в благодарностях, но я уже выторговала у него книженцию по магии и посох, поэтому мне стало глубоко плевать. Впрочем, было крайне странно найти снаряжение так быстро, ведь маги-отступники вроде бы не поощряются андрастианами, но вот за что я люблю торговцев: есть спрос — они дают предложение.

План максимум выполнили, всё остальное по барабану. Солнце вон уже у самого горизонта. Зеваю, широко раскрыв пасть, ухожу к палаткам, а то нечего дальше гномам на уши наседать, да и не они одни устали.

Помыться долго не удаётся. Как начинаю стягивать одежду, то тут как тут из кустов кто-нибудь да покажется, хоть в плавках в воду иди. Долго просидела в траве, ожидая, пока все перемоют деревянные миски из-под харчей, помоют ноги, лица, наберут водички во фляги. Медленная тягомотина. Я успела попрактиковаться в магии даже. Получалось, в общем-то, и неплохо. Для меня. Морриган, которая пришла последней, высмеяла мой кривой фаербол, который всё норовил то брови мне сжечь, то одежду, дала рекомендации и удалилась. Я рекомендации соблюла, и в итоге получаться начало почти сносно. Хы, я теперь полноценно магичу! Так клёво!

Наконец, опустились глубокие сумерки, и я, как заправский ниндзя, начала скрытное погружение. Но ниндзя получился поддатый, и я больно ёбнулась копчиком о каменное дно.

— Сука! — со злости шлёпнула по воде. И вода тут холодная. Сижу на мелководье, голая, мокрая, в синяках. Кожа стала гусиной. Как ожиревшая кикимора-переросток, честное, блять, ебучее. Бесит! Кто-то квакнул в тенях, раздался всплеск воды. Опять рявкнула, избивая воду: — Сука!

Домылась под скрип собственных зубов и смеющееся уханье какой-то поганой нежити на дереве. Думаю, это была сова.

В лагерь вернулась, потирая зад и глухо матерясь. Лелиана вежливо спросила про причины столь долгого отсутствия.

— Запор, понос и золотуха. Одновременно, — плюхнулась в палатку, мрачно созерцая пятачок света костра. Все уже готовятся ко сну, Морриган где-то в темноте прячется. Её я привлекать к бдениям в ночи не стану, она и так у нас единственный травник-лекарь-спец по магии. — Как дежурить будем?

— Давайте я посижу, — бард воодушевлённо улыбнулась, продолжая сверкать глазами. Ей идёт кожаный доспех, спизженный у разбойников. Подчёркивает… стан.

— Буди, как спать захочется, — я рассмотрела подол запасной мантии. И как мне в этой марже по полям бегать? Надо и эту укоротить, но не раньше, чем разживусь вторыми портками, трусами и ещё одним местным аналогом лифа. Из-за сырой башки уже и все плечи вымокли. Поднимаюсь, босиком шествую к ближайшему дереву, развешиваю сырое барахло сушиться на ветках. — До рассвета сидеть не надо.

— Идёт, — улыбнулась Лелиана. Эта женщина всегда так светится изнутри, или мне кажется?

Долго не могу заснуть. Ни тебе матраса, ни одеяла. Шкура какой-то несчастной зверушки под спину и вперёд. Минимализм во всей красе. До сих пор непривычно так спать, практически на голой земле. Но вымоталась я изрядно, поэтому, в конечном счёте, вырубает.

Снилась какая-то каша: опять Тень, опять скалы, опять дракон, ящер драл глотку, я начала горлопанить песню про ром, чтобы его переорать, потому как музыкальные таланты рептилии всё ещё под вопросом. Дракон возмутился моему бестактному совершенно поведению, взбесился, я заорала раздвоившимся демоническим басом, он зашипел на своём сраном парселтанге, и хуй что из него можно было разобрать. Орали друг на друга до хрипов, кажется, дракон не понял, что я несу за бред, отлучился от своих порождений внизу и полетел ко мне. Я заткнулась и уже запланировала выстроить из кирпичей летнюю и зимнюю резиденции, когда птеродактиль этот заземлился своей тушей прямо на уступ рядом со мной. Всё пошло ходуном. Чудище навалилось всем весом, но не раздавило. Что это за магия такая, я понять так и не успела, как эта крылатая хуерга внезапно обслюнявила мне морду. Проснулась тут же. Жнец вылизывал мне рожу. А я думала, что у меня личная жизнь налаживается. За пологом палатки показался встревоженный светлый лик Лелианы.

— Солона, что случилось? Ты как?

— Лучше всех, — погладила мабари. Так этот пёс меня от кошмаров спасает. Чмокнула его во влажный черный нос. Он залаял со всей дури, прямо рядом с ухом, оглушая окончательно. Судя по запаху, тоже вкусно кушал. Самый смелый борец с монстрами. Я серьёзно посмотрела в собачьи глаза, приподнимаясь на локтях, пёс наклонил голову вопросительно, и я выдала с придыханием: — Мой Герой.

Жнец вмиг сбил меня обратно, опять вылизывая еблет и шею, и я не сдержала конский ржач, щекотно же!

— Всё, хорош! — спихнула с себя его тяжеленное тело, он гавкнул возмущённо, но стоило посмотреть строго, как пёс прижимал уши. Такой забавный, я опять засмеялась. Лелиана, с интересом наблюдавшая эти ясли, всё ещё сидела в «дверях». — Эм-м… Сейчас тебя сменю.

— Кошмары? — у костра уже бдел Алистер, Жнец тоже выполз к свету и развалился сбоку. Чудо пёс. Моровой дрых где-то у палатки Стэна.

— Архидемон имеет крайне странный музыкальный вкус, не находишь?

— Он так говорит, — последнее слово вырывается у бывшего храмовника с явным презрением. — Через Зов.

— Ага, — кивнула я, зевая, мабари повторяет жест. — Громко вопила?

— В этом нет ничего страшного. Я в первый раз кричал как девчонка, — Алистер заговорщицки улыбнулся, а я отмахнулась от какой-то летающей мошкары. Вот я чего никак понять не могу насчёт этого перца: он троллирует или нет? Он точно не так туп, как хочет казаться. Или каким его считает Морриган. Хотя, по сравнению с этой цыпой, мы тут все тот ещё колхоз. А вот Алистер… Не знаю, всё-таки иногда мне кажется, что он знает больше, чем показывает. В смысле, и в игре он мне показался таким, а тут он ходит с этим своим тупым выражением и хитрыми глазами. Загадка, короче. Но хочешь шутку, получи, засранец. Девчонка, звиздец, я ж ему в мамки гожусь. Ну, раньше-то, по крайней мере, годилась. А теперь я даже не знаю сколько мне, по виду вроде между двадцаткой и тридцаткой. А вот по ощущениям за стольник уже давно перевалило. Интересно, а это тело навсегда со мною, а то каких-то мануалов для попаданцев я пока не нашла. И как тут оказалась, ни в жизнь не поверю, что случайно. И что значит это «росла на крови» и «не успела» в отношении настоящей Солоны? Но если верить Флемет, то я теперь одна настоящая. А первая Солона тогда кто? Шоколадный заяц, растаявший на солнце? Потрепала холку Жнецу и начала гадко лыбиться.

— Уволь меня от подробностей своих любовных приключений и с кем ты там кричал. А то мы как-то слишком спешим, не так ли, котёнок?

Подмигнула. Ха, да он красный, как рак! Во, не шути со мною, паца. Блин, надо было изобразить ещё игривую тигрицу, там плечо оголить или утку губами скрючить, чтобы у него совсем глаза вытекли. Ничё-ничё, у нас по канону целый год впереди, а поводов мне и не надо, я шучу нон-стоп.

— Кстати, дашь грифона срисовать?

— А? — Алистер, ещё не отошедший от моих юмореск, почти испуганно подпрыгнул на месте.

— Ну с доспеха, хочу себе такую птицу счастья наколоть.

— Наколоть?

— Рисунки на коже. Татуировки. Их накалывают иглами, — при упоминании игл, стража передёрнуло.

— Зачем? — брови Алистера удивлённо взметнулись, глаза недоумённо округлились.

— Чтоб было, — моё абсолютно уверенное в значимости такого повода полоумное выражение рожи ввело его в ступор. Рот открылся, но затем Алистер махнул рукой, рот его закрылся. Страж всё же отдал мне кирасу от доспехов.

Но ни игл, ни карандаша, ни чернил, ни пера, у меня, естественно, не нашлось. Только пергамент. План по обретению тату, хотя бы и одноразовой, начинал рушиться. Решение пришло по наитию. Грифона придётся вырезать. Хотела всегда татуху, но как-то не складывалось. Что ж… Шрамирование — это тоже искусство. Попросила у стража отвернуться, пускай и не голая, но в одном исподнем таки буду. А слепнуть в столь юном возрасте не всем охота. Скинула платье, взяла его в зубы, чтоб не орать, и начала резать ножом по левому плечу. Главное, чтоб оно потом не воспалилось, так что ножик был обожжён. Рука горела как пиздец. А я чуяла, что с минуты на минуту Хаосу душу отдам. Потела, хрипела, шипела, сквозь слёзы материлась в ткань, пока Алистер голову в плечи вжимал и ёжился. Красота требует жертв. Иногда кровавых. Вот стражу точно потом сцены пыток будут сниться… Нда. Всё же, шрамирование всякими любителями типа меня — это боль. Нет, с большой буквы — Боль. Ещё и без наркоза. У-у-у… Я слегка погорячилась с этой хуйней.

***

До Редклиффа добирались на пешем ходу со скоростью улиток под тормозухой. За это время грифон успел оставить кровавые потёки на всех моих двух робах. На вопросы о причине таких непонятных кровотечений отнекивалась, зато Алистер мистичным голосом рассказал страшную историю про то, как я себя калечила в ночи. Подумаешь, чутка перестаралась, зато контур чёткий. А вот от мысли, что мне в один прекрасный день придётся птичку подновить тем же ножиком, меня передёргивало.

В конечном счёте мы пришли к Редклиффу. Разумеется, там уже царили отчаяние и тотальный беспросветный пиздец. День стоял пасмурный, набегали тучи, глиняные карьеры делали здешнюю землю почти красной. Раскинувшийся на спускающемся к берегу озера рыбацкий посёлок городского типа тоже добавлял депрессивных очков к почти бурой земле. Деревья прятались, а редкая короткая травка была жухлой. И тут Алистер решил нас обрадовать, выйдя наперерез всей группе.

— Я хочу признаться!

— Что ты идиот, — закончила за него Морриган и усмехнулась. Бывший храмовник насупился оскорблённо. Пришлось его поторопить.

— Так в чём признание? — сейчас зачешет про то, что он сын Мэрика.

— Я уже говорил, что из Редклиффа… Кхм… Ну, и то, что моя мать была служанкой во дворце Эамона, — Алистер сконфуженно уставился в землю. — Вот. И так случилось, что однажды тут побывал король Мэрик и… В общем… Вот так.

— Ты говоришь, что ты сын Мэрика, — меня почти пробило на поржать, но я держала мрачную харю. — Брат почившего Кайлана и имеешь претензию на трон.

— Извини, что раньше не сказал! — Алистер определённо раскаивался. Было бы в чём. — Но как бы я это сделал?!

Вот сказать мне теперь, что я из другого мира, а его мать жива? Или, может, про теорию о заговоре Титанов ему затереть и магистров — жертв Зова… Всё же про мамку его надо будет при случае упомянуть…

— Слушай, я тебя не обвиняю. Твоя жизнь, так что делай, что хочешь. Кстати, а ты этого парня знаешь? — я указала на человека, бегущего к нам по каменному мосту через небольшую речку, впадающую в озеро Каленхад. Страж рефлекторно повернул голову.

— Эй! А где ещё люди?! — подбежавший хлопец с луком скрючился напополам, ухватился за колени, выдохнул шумно, поднял голову. — Почему вас так мало?!

— Мы серые стражи так-то, нас в принципе не много, — пожала я плечами. Всё одно: отбиваться от зомби, насланных одержимым сыном местного эрла, или от каких-нибудь порождений тьмы. Выглядят и пахнут они очень похоже. — Вам нужна помощь?

— Да! Очень нужна! Эрл в замке, и мы не знаем, что с ним, а на нас каждую ночь нападают монстры, — мужчина выпрямился, растерянно скользя взглядом по нашей странной компании. — Переговорите со старостой и Тиганом** в церкви, это они управляют нашим ополчением.

— Мы должны с Мором сражаться, а не баз спасать, — Стэн недовольно втянул воздух, качая головой.

— Мор в приоритете, но ещё нужно и к эрлу прорваться, нам нужны его силы и его связи. Думаешь, он нас по головке погладит, если мы кинем людей подыхать? — я обернулась и хмуро уставилась на кунари. — Стэн, я тебя не держу. Ты волен покинуть моё общество, если хочешь бить порождений тьмы, а не подбираться к архидемону, как к источнику.

Вздохнула огорчённо и прибавила тише:

— Но если это сложно для тебя…

Кунари раздражённо цыкнул сквозь зубы, скрестил руки, а я заковыляла дальше, пряча ухмылку. Взять на понт кого-то вроде него — да как два пальца об асфальт. Даже слишком просто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Она имеет в виду события комиксов: Until we sleep  
> ** #рудаб_живёт_во_лжи


	5. Хорошая нечисть — это та, которой нет

Тёмные тучи всё гнало и гнало по нависшему низко серому небу, и едва ли солнце пробивалось, чтобы осветить деревянную лестницу, прикопаную прямо в сухую глину. Крытые выцветшей соломой крыши домов Редклиффа отбрасывали тени на площадь, перегороженную аляповатыми баррикадами. Лучники тренировались в стрельбе по мишеням прямо там. Церковь высилась над домами крестьян, как центральный элемент пейзажа.

С удовольствием бы туда не пошла.

— Давайте разделимся, — я повернулась к спутникам. Они начали переглядываться недоумённо. Не хочу разборок перед Тиганом и его людьми. А если мы пойдём в таком составе, то они гарантированно будут. — Стэн, ты хороший воин с опытом, оцени тут обстановку, скажешь потом, что, по-твоему, стоит изменить или добавить в обороне. Барахло всё свалим в церкви, так что оставляй его сразу тут. Морриган, к тебе отдельная просьба.

Стэн мрачно хмыкнул, но вскоре с головой ушёл в оценку местности, а когда и Морриган обернулась птицей, оставшаяся группа продолжила свой путь, нагрузившись чужими баулами.

Внутри церквушки оказался тот же Лотеринг, но в профиль. Народу меньше, а так… У входа нашли закуток, мабари остались сторожить пожитки, а наша тройка устремилась к брату эрла, который о чём-то говорил с бородатым седым мужиком. Выдавали брата эрла в нём яркая одежда и командный голос. Лопоухий, рыжий и весьма статный. Со спины, по крайней мере.

— Тиган? — Алистер ликующе улыбнулся, когда мы подошли ближе.

— Я вас знаю? — брат эрла обернулся. На его лице чётко обозначилась печать глубоко заебавшегося по жизни человека. Могу представить, какой тут по ночам пиздец со светомузыкой происходит.

— Ну, в последнюю нашу встречу я был много моложе. Вспоминай: весь в грязи и…

— Погодите-ка… Алистер? Живой?! Ты уцелел при Остагаре, — Тиган просветлел, радушно улыбнулся в ответ, и они пожали друг другу руки каким-то странным захватом — за локоть. — Рад. Что тебя привело сюда? Мы, видишь ли, сейчас в не самом лучшем положении.

— Значит, вам нужна помощь? — я бесцеремонно вклинилась в воссоединение семьи.

— А вы?

Дядя Стёпа милиционер. Кто не знает дядю Стёпу? Дядя Стёпа всем знаком!

— Солона Амелл, тоже серый страж. Очень приятно, — как и Алистер, я протянула пятерню для рукопожатия.

Тиган в ответ молча смотрел пару секунд, а затем буднично взял за руку, перевернул ладонью вниз и, не особо долго думая, совершенно спокойно поцеловал. Что за хуйня?! Резко выдернула конечность. Рожу у меня перекосило и краской залило по самую шею. Ты б ещё поцелуем в щёку поздоровался, извращенец! Мало ли что я трогала?! Угх! Я ж ведь дама нервная, чего ж ты, окаянный, творишь?! Заметила, что лапу крепко прижимаю к груди, прокашлялась, неловко замаскировала всё под скрещенные руки. Брат эрла с интересом за этим пронаблюдал, но смолчал. А я просто без комментариев.

Но тут, что ли, все такие сумасшедшие?!

Пискляво продолжила мысль, тут же прочистила горло, и голос выровнялся:

— Так… кхм… так что там с помощью? Мы также хотели бы с эрлом переговорить.

— Каждую ночь сюда из замка набегает толпа ходячих мертвецов и крушит всё на своём пути. Я понимаю ваше желание поговорить с моим братом, но это невозможно. Сейчас едва ли реально догадаться, что там творится. И жив ли вообще Эамон. Он был болен, когда это всё началось.

— План обороны у вас есть? А у монстров какая-то схема нападений? Она меняется? Что вы уже пробовали против них?

Огонь нельзя, трупы разнесут его по округе, ведь сразу не лягут, а крыши тут соломенные, и всё сгорит к чертям. Можно использовать смолу, чтоб они вязли в ней, и замораживать, чтобы разбить. Но мага у нас только два, да и я ни друг, ни особо маг, а так… Ещё кольев добавить? Лучники колчаны на пояс надевают, а не на спину, так что ребята подвижные, можно на крыши не совать, а оставить прямо, чтоб им было удобнее. С другой стороны, поднять бы их на всякий пожарный тоже было бы недурно. Тиган трагично хмыкнул:

— Наших воинов ведёт Мердок, поговорите с ним о планах обороны. Схема нападения… Эта нежить просто носится и убивает всех, кого найдёт. Вряд ли это можно счесть за схематичность. А оружие у нас обыкновенное, магов, сами понимаете, нет.

— Ясно, — значит, траншеи со смолой не катят, если эта херня двигается хрен пойми как. Да и народ вокруг, как я посмотрю, не первой свежести, хорошо если от усталости к вечеру все не свалятся, какие уж тут раскопки.

Фигово.

***

Вообще, было бы неплохо и собственным гримуаром разжиться наконец. Раз уж, по-видимому, какие-никакие навыки Солоны у меня есть, как оказалось, — особенно при попытке читать это стало заметно. Начала с вывески местного кабака, и когда поняла, что прочла, то чуть не прооралась от счастья. Я понимала, что там написано. Символы и слова по отдельности, предложение целиком. Это было дико странно, учитывая, что из воспоминаний самой магички у меня какая-то невнятная каша из эмоций и событий, в которой не разобраться. Круг она ненавидела, это точно, но большего вычленить из мешанины вспышек не получилось. Ещё появилась загвоздка: писать здешние буквы не умею. Или это скорее не буквы, а иероглифы, уж больно у них видок необычный — куча заковырок, кружочков и точек. Понимать-то — понимаю, а вот начертить нечто похожее… То есть они пока убого получаются, но думаю, что это просто проблема практики и набивки руки.

Правда, и с языком, который речь, тоже вот какая дрянь: некоторые слова тут аналогов не имеют. Совсем. Ну и звучат по-другому, и рифмы и некоторые шутки с произношением теряют свой эффект. Столкнулась с этим, когда захотела погорланить песен у костра. Рта раскрыть не успела, как до меня допёрло, что рифм-то и не выйдет.

Обнаружив у себя чудесный дар различать письменные символы, прочитала наконец и договоры — просто подписанные обещания, что вот маги, эльфы и гномы придут на помощь, а кроме печати там ничего подтверждающего подлинность. Так что если кто-то из этих «союзников» заартачится, то запасного плана у меня нет. Это нервирует.

Болтая ногами на пристани у озера Каленхад, я чертила руны. Небо медленно затягивало тучами, и замок вдали темнел почти угрожающе. Угольные руны уже сливались в сплошной узор. Скоро солнышко зайдёт, и нам всем пиздец придёт. С Мердоком ранее перетёрли — отослал к кузнецу, который запил по-чёрному и доспехи с оружием наотрез отказывался чинить, а у того доча в замке. Пришлось этому кузнецу дать честное пионерское её освободить, если та не окочурилась ещё… Потом отправились вытаскивать брата какой-то девушки, я даже их имён не запомнила, в любом случае, брательник отыскался в шкафу их дома. Славный мальчишка, только больно целеустремлённый — полез за мечом, чтоб биться с монстрами, будучи от горшка два вершка, надо будет после битвы их проверить, если мне голову не снесут. С рыцарями сэра Перта пообщались, которые не отправились за подмогой для Эамона, а остались сторожить Редклифф. Перт лобызаться не полез. Что после внезапного порыва Тигана даже немного расстроило. Надо б ту руку не мыть, как счастливую. Рыцари ссались без амулетов заверенных благословением Создателя. Пришлось схулить немного и притащить этой ереси, попутно лишив веры в человечество местную церковную мать, или кто она там была.

Стэн и Морриган явились, как только мы с Лелианой и Алистером отчитались перед Мердоком. Староста заявил, что теперь-то у него хорошее предчувствие. Ага, как же. На нас идёт армия восставших мертвецов, а он весь такой находчивый и с хорошим настроем. Держится тут.

Морриган сказала, что видела в замке одержимого мальчишку и примерно подсчитала количество ходячих трупов. По всему выходило, что мы в полной сраке. Стэн вынес жизнеутверждающий приговор, что все баз сегодня ночью умрут, даже если прямо сейчас начнут копать траншеи и закладывать взрывчатый порошок — гаатлок. После небольшой перепалки кунари заявил, что, может, и не все, но многие. Я качала башкой и ворчала, но, в принципе, была согласна, пусть и не высказала этого, потому как у самой очко от страху сжималось. Потом пошла по наводке старосты к некому гному Двину, сказав, что до вечера пускай все отдохнут и сами себя организуют. Они и разбрелись тут же.

Упомянутый гном оказался сговорчивым и всего-то за один золотой, отдавая который я чуть не расплакалась, соизволил перейти под командование старосты и привести своих бойцов. А что до меча Стэна, из-за которого погибла семья, и про который мне даже ещё не рассказали, так его я увидела на стеночке у этого малохольного и сразу же завела шарманку про то, что вот этот чудный экземпляр не помешало бы вернуть владельцу. В итоге поцапалась с гномом. Напоследок припугнула тем, что кунари по его душу придёт, но всё же меч получила. Теперь осталось только придумать, как бы орудие выдать истинному хозяину. И это оставалось сложной задачей, поскольку с недорогатым у нас сейчас крайне спорные отношения. Мягко говоря — натянутые.

И вот — сижу на пристани, продолжаю махать ногами, черчу руны из выторгованной у Бодана книжки по магии подобранным угольком в тетради из подшитого пергамента. Рядом замотанный в тряпки меч кунари и посох, который больше на палку с присобаченным шариком со снегом на конце похож, чем на крутой магический артефакт. Странная штука, но, как ни крути, крайне полезная.

Солнце медленно, но верно шло к горизонту. Что ж, пора.

На площади перед церковью ходили нервные ополченцы и кунарийский символ сосредоточенности. А где все? С другой стороны, идеальная возможность…

— Стэн! — замахала рукой, чтоб он подрулил, а он так и сделал. Внезапно. Подошёл и молчит. Неуютно, однако. — Вот.

Протянула ему длинный свёрток. Кунари свёрток взял, настороженно повертел в руках, рассмотрел поближе, начал разматывать… Вздохнул нервно? Клянусь своей левой пяткой, что в этот момент его лицо дрогнуло, смягчилось, кажется.

— Это…

— Ага, меч кунари. Ты же вроде у нас воин и без нормального меча, — сделала вид, будто не догоняю, что этот клинок Тот Самый.

— Это мой меч, — Стэн взглянул мне прямо в глаза нечитаемо, грозно. Кишки узлом связало. Я вздрогнула. Зыркала у него жуткие, а это пристальное внимание к моей персоне лечит от любого запора.

— Ну, да, теперь точно твой, — только лепетать и получалось. Пыталась давить лыбу, но выходили только напуганные гримасы. Ладони тут же вспотели, а колени, кажется, дрожат. Пожалуйста, не бей, последние мозги вышибешь.

— Я из-за этого меча угодил в клетку, из-за него убил ту семью, — Стэн снова посмотрел на оружие с любовью, что ли, чуть-чуть приподнял уголки рта. Ясно, он так выражает эмоции сильные. Ох, а я вот малость поседела. Меня медленно отпустило. — Я зову его Асала.

— Душа.

— Да, — кунари уставился на мою рожу, но я уже перегорела, так что ещё один проникновенный взгляд выдержала. Стэн констатировал: — Ты странная.

— Есть чуть-чуть, — осмелела настолько, что похлопала его по плечу, мгновенно отдёргивая руку, чтоб он мне её в жопу через нос не засунул. — Ну, наслаждайся.

Теперь нужно было найти остальных и отправляться к Перту, ждать заката.

***

Не, так-то — это даже неплохо. Наверное… Не очень-то и херово. Нет, это плохо. Хуёво. Просто срань! Уже разлагающиеся трупы воняют, страшно шипят, и вообще они отчего-то ещё более стрёмные, чем обычные.

В морге я ходячих мертвецов не встречала за все разы, как к знакомой на работу ночью ходила, и такая некромантия всегда оставалась чем-то из области фантастики. Ну, кроме одного мужичка пухлого — утопленника, у которого жуки в животе копошились. Но ведь не он же сам бегал! Только шевелились насекомые под кожей! Зато здешние зомбари как-то не подружились с трупным окоченением.

Мертвые всё пёрли и пёрли. Как только солнце закатилось за горизонт — началась настоящая вакханалия. Сначала появился туман, и из него хлынула эта нечисть. Потемнело так, что чёрт ногу сломит, и тени с рыком носились вокруг. Пара таких села на хвост, я в панике их подожгла. Чуточку посветлело. Но чем дольше это длилось, тем становилось хуже. Устаю я быстро, ману контролировать сложно, а этих нихера не берёт — только полностью разрубить, расколоть, чтоб двигаться не могли.

И пока я махала своей палкой-копалкой, прыгая от мертвецов, они за мной нарезали уже не первый круг. Бег вокруг баррикад проходил с запинками, в темноте, под звон стали, крики: «За Ферелден!», «Ataash qunari!» и «Уебу суку!». Видно хуй да нихуя. Редко сверкали голубовато-белые вспышки магии Морриган. Убегание ничего не решило, и теперь за мной гнались уже пятеро тухлых, следом свистело их оружие в воздухе, грозно сипели они сами.

— Отъебитесь уже, черти! — рявкнула назад и не заметила какую-то корягу. Навернулась, покушав землицы. Звякнула кольчуга совсем рядом. Падая, локоть разодрала и ладони, их тут же защипало. На зубах скрипнул песок, челюсть заныла следом. Я оглянулась. Это не коряга, это была чья-то рука. Уже есть потери среди наших. Твою ж за ногу… Сип и топот приблизились. Бляха, я куда-то не туда убежала. Никто не поможет. А значит, и огонь с морозом никого не заденут. Перевернулась, а тени уже нависли, синхронно подняли руки со сжатыми клинками, у меня лоб испариной покрылся.

— Не ясно сказала, что ли, отъебитесь! — взвизгнула надрывно. Выставила палку перед собой. Представить огонь, представить огонь, представить огонь-огонь-огонь. Огонь! Меня ж зарежут! Пали уже, блять! Посох в руках нагрелся, как кабель электросети при коротком замыкании, дёрнулся с силой, лицо опалило жаром, меня вжало в землю, прикладывая головой, котелок засаднило. Прикусила язык, замычала от боли, а мёртвых хлопцев отправил в полёт здоровый шар огня.

Спина полностью отсырела. Подметила отстранённо, что небо-то сегодня беззвёздное. Теперь обрадовать остальных новостью, что я, кажется, выучила, наконец, какое-то вменяемое заклинание, помимо заморозки, быстро выматывающей, и работающей через раз стены огня, или барьера из огня, или это как-то по-другому зовётся, хрен поймёшь. Выдохнула тяжело, но рядом пронеслись уже новые трупы. Надо б ещё и печати из Бодановой книжки в эффективности проверить. Значит, это первые претенденты на радость, чтоб им пусто было.

***

Утро подкралось незаметно, когда первые лучи нового дня стремительно стали захватывать миллиметр за миллиметром деревенской площади, на которой валялись нежить и люди. Тени таяли, а от видимого между домами рыбаков кусочка озера Каленхад шёл туман, сквозь который гладь воды сияла золотом. Тишина стояла умиротворяющая, но не плотная, где-то даже слышно было птиц. И я поняла, что более красивой вещи, чем рассвет не видела. Веки слипались со страшной силой, в сон клонило жутко. Так много лет я жила и не замечала, как оно на самом деле замечательно — просто стоять и смотреть на новый день, который приходит несмотря ни на что.

Может быть, у меня глаза воспалились, может, мусор попал, но в тот момент, когда окончательно дошло, что всё кончилось, я села на колени прямо в грязь, вся в пыли и крови и совершенно по-дурацки захныкала. Стало так ясно. Не знаю, где были остальные в тот момент и видели ли этот позор, мне было совершенно всё равно. Тело трясло, а мне становилось легче, страх уходил, напряжение уходило, становилось просто и спокойно, и холодный воздух был таким свежим, таким нужным.

Уже в свете дня стало понятно, что потери действительно есть, но не такие уж и большие. Раненых оказалось много, почти все так или иначе: у кого палец пропал, у кого глаз выбили, кому-то лишь добавили пару царапин, но суммарно кокнули только пятерых. Я могла бы быть шестой — одна паскуда мёртвая подобралась сзади и мне почти полголовы снесла, но промазала и всего-навсего кусок левого уха оттяпала, что стало заметно уже много после. Так я и толкалась в котловине деревни, когда трупы попёрли из озера, а из замка их поток прекратился. Думала, что просто царапина ноет, а там верхний хрящ отсутствует. Адреналиновый угар — это, конечно, нечто.

В общем, народ остался почти цел и даже жив. Полёт Морриган дал практически точное количество наступающих, и нехитро сравнив его с тем, что приходило ночью, получился результат: если кто в замке и недобит, то это единицы. Было решено, что следующим утром, предварительно выспавшись, нужно отправляться разведывать новую местность.

И если в первой половине дня весь наш отряд помогал деревенским укладывать зомбарей из замка и тех несчастных бедолаг, кто ночи не пережил, в лодки, чтобы потом поджечь и отправить к их Создателю, то во втором акте мне наконец довелось умыть хлебало и присесть на секунду. На радостях я прикрыла глаза и до самого вечера продрыхла, сидя у церкви. Даже удивительно, как мне с моим видом мелочь не бросали.

Глаза продрала только к ярко-розовому закату, не сразу поняв, где опять нахожусь, но затем сориентировалась и пошла внутрь обители, узнать обстановку, но там обнаружились только мабари и Лелиана, которая встретила неожиданно радостно.

— Ты проснулась! Я уже договорилась с преподобной матерью, так что спать будем на кроватях.

— Хорошо, — я резко затупила. Уставилась в пол, потом на женщину, она так тепло улыбалась. Так открыто. Пытаюсь улыбнуться ей в ответ, так же, как она. Вышло наверняка скверно. — Спасибо, Лелиана.

— Ой, не стоит, — она плавно отмахнулась, но смотрела так же мягко. Я не верю, что она может быть орлесианским бардом, наёмной убийцей, шпионкой. Лгуньей. Просто не могу в это поверить. Не хочу в это верить. Она озадаченно спросила: — Солона, что-то не так?

Похоже, слишком задумалась.

— Всё отлично, — да. Всё и впрямь неплохо. — Лелиана, скажи, а как ты оказалась в Лотеринге?

Она выглядит удивлённой, но лишь секунду. Орлесианка прошла глубже в церковь, поманила пальцем за собой, и я брела за ней, шаркая. Людей почти не было, только одна молоденькая послушница бегала туда-сюда перед раскинувшей загребущие руки статуей Андрасте. Лелиана присела на одну из стоящих в два ряда скамей. Я села рядом.

— Знаешь, я чувствую здесь покой. В церкви, — она говорила тихо, почти шептала. Угукаю, откидываюсь на спинку скамьи. Мне не понять, я тут в основном уныние ощущаю. Лелиана повернулась в анфас и посмотрела пристально. — Наверное, тебе это покажется глупым.

— Почему? — а вот сейчас уже я удивилась. С какого перепугу?

— Ну, ты не веришь в Создателя, в Песнь Света.

— Но для тебя это отдушина, а твои идеи мне нравятся, в отличие от этой церкви. Что ваш Создатель просто любит всех, но банально обиделся. Делает его человечнее. И вечных мук в конце не пророчит, только обещает, что будет лучше, — всё же не кунари, не рабовладелица, и за избранность людской расы не топит, поэтому всё вполне приемлемо. Чего б и нет, если это даёт ей надежду. У всех свои тараканы. И её ещё очень безобидные. Даже в сравнении со мной. — Я, может, и не верю, но ты веришь. Поэтому нет, я не считаю это глупым.

Помолчали. Лелиана задумчиво смотрела куда-то сквозь стены, а я лениво наблюдала за копошащейся девушкой у статуи. Что она там такое делает-то?

— Твоё видение. Которое тебе послал Создатель. Что это было? — брякнула я чисто на автомате, само вырвалось. Кусты роз и Мор. Романтика символизма — единственный живой куст с цветами против целой армии заражённых чудищ. Был ли это действительно сон? Или теории про Титанов верны, и это их «Зов»?

— А ты не будешь смеяться?

— Нет, — трепетная тема, понимаю. Поэтому воздержусь. Хоть и рваться буду что-нито отчебучить. Прибавила на полном серьёзе, хмурясь и обращая взгляд к орлесианке: — Если начну ржать, то можешь мне врезать от души.

Лелиана недоумённо моргнула, а когда её личико озарила улыбка — покачала головой:

— Скажешь тоже.

***

Так мы просидели долго. Болтали обо всём. Тема религии плавно перешла на церковную моду, потом на моду Орлея, и Лелиана всё же сама призналась вслух, что была бардом, но умолчала об обстоятельствах своего появления в Лотеринге, а потом мы долго говорили про туфли, я пару раз чуть не развякалась про кроссовки и галоши, но вовремя вспоминала, где говорю и с кем. Охуительно сложно не сболтнуть лишнего.

Когда я поняла, что и пожрать хоть что-то было бы неплохо, а то с утра во рту ни крошки, только вода, на дворе уже ночь стояла, и наши спутники подтягивались по одному.

Подъём в гору заставил голову кружиться. Нда, косогор — это не на пятый этаж пёхом подниматься, пусть и каждые пять дней на работу. А ведь у нас туристическое агентство не так уж и низко находилось. По крайней мере, по моим меркам. Но было бы в нашем заплесневелом маленьком офисе на пятерых благословенное чудо техники — лифт, я б по лестнице и не ходила. Интересно, там меня вообще хватятся? Наверняка обругают и забудут. А мой труп будет гнить, и всполошатся только соседи из-за запаха. Та же Тося будет околачивать порог, наверное, вернётся за ветошью своей. Может, и заметит, что из-под двери душок мертвечины идёт.

Утёрла пот со лба, оглянулась на деревню. А сейчас даже не кажется, что ещё пару часов назад на площади лежали тела.

В пабе оказалось шумно, много нетрезвых и развесёлых ополченцев. Я поняла, почему в деревне было тихо — все квасили тут. Адская вонь и духота. А они уже несколько часов так бухают получается, если не полдня. Протискиваюсь между набившимися как сельди в бочку людьми. Что-то мне тоже было б неплохо выпить чего-нибудь. Праздник же. Или лучше не начинать опять этот порочный круг с алкоголем? Вдруг у меня теперь устойчивости никакой, или привыкание даже хуже будет? Хм-м-м… Вроде как я пока позывов нажраться до поросячьего визгу алкашкой в этой рыгаловке не чувствую. Может, это шанс всё исправить?

Пухлый трактирщик громко стукнул большущей деревянной пинтой рядом с моим локтем, какой-то тощий мужичок схватил проворно грааль и с благодушностью заявил всем находящимся вокруг:

— С па-абеда-ай! — и свалился под стойку, я цапнула его за локоть и посадила вертикально, чтоб ему голову в манку без комочков не растоптали случайно. Тот оглушающе рыгнул и тут же засопел. Вырубился. Вот ведь… братец-кролик… Нет, я определённо не стану пить алкоголь, потому как чувство меры — это не ко мне. Народ вокруг тем временем подхватил тост, послышались столкновения кружек.

— С победой! — раздавалось со всех сторон нестройными голосами. Трактирщик молча кивнул мне, мол, «чё надо», протирая руки полотенцем, когда-то давным-давно бывшим девственно-белым.

— Давай самое дешёвое, что пожрать есть.

За пару медяков мне дали жареного луку. Много жареного луку и даже кусок хлеба. Вроде и просто, но мне понравилось. Подумать, так аутентичная французская кухня, почти шик. Просидела там долго, чуть позже начались песни, я слов не знала и просто мяукала в такт воющей толпе как драная кошка, обнюхавшаяся паров валерьяны. Внезапно эта дыра показалось даже уютной какой-то.

***

Встреча с послами от одержимого Коннора произошла на следующие сутки, сразу после того, как Тиган торжественно заявил, что вся наша банда теперь вроде как охуитительно почётные Защитники Редклиффа. Даже шлем по случаю всучил. После брат эрла пригласил всех нас, в полном составе с мабари, к мельнице на холме, у которой до того тусил сэр Перт и его деревянные солдаты. И там же нас подловила жена Эамона в сопровождении двух бронированных клоунов. Судя по их виду, они были слегка не в себе — зрачок слишком маленький, а рожи бледные.

— Тиган! — выбивающаяся из сил женщина в облегающем богатом платье и с растрёпанной причей кричала пронзительно. Мужчина её тут же заметил и удивлённо приподнял брови, внимательно оглядывая.

— Изольда?

— Тиган! Ты нужен в замке, там Коннор… — она запнулась на полуслове и нервно закусила обветренную губу, скуксилась, стала выкручивать себе пальцы. — Ты должен пойти со мной.

— Леди Изольда? — Алистер обрадованно подал голос. Леди его рвения не одобрила, скривившись сильнее, но страж этого не заметил. Как-то неправильно, даже для меня. Разве он не видит? — Это я, Алистер.

— А, это ты, — она истерично хохотнула, снова обратилась к Тигану. — Нужно идти прямо сейчас!

— Отлично, идём, — облегчённо сказала я. Ну, хоть тут она не сказала, что он должен пойти…

— Один, Тиган нужен там один! — Изольда нахмурилась, я нахмурилась точно так же. — А ты ещё кто?!

— Серый страж, на пару с Алистером. Нам нужен эрл для борьбы с Мором, — звучала я как заезженная скрипучая пластинка. Прочистила горло, эрлесса пристально меня осмотрела, сощурилась. А затем устало развела руками.

— Так или иначе, я не могу никого кроме Тигана взять, он нужен один, или Коннор умрёт.

— Тогда давайте определяться быстрее, как поступим, — я потёрла лобешник. Что ж тут всё так геморройно-то? Каждый раз думаешь: всё, пробили дно, но потом снизу кто-то стучит.

— Я пойду с Изольдой один, — Тиган сосредоточенно кивнул женщине, та захныкала, дёргая плечами. А вот у меня знатный некроз седалища начался, и глаза на лоб полезли.

— Нет! Это безумие! — махала я своими граблями так, будто хотела взлететь. Просто уму непостижимо! Отправляется он один, хер пойми зачем, с этой курицей, которая отведёт его прямиком в ловушку к демону. А тут ещё не ясно, сможем ли мы вообще кого-то достать из Тени и спасти от одержимости, раз это Хроники Порождений. Если эрл уже мёртв, а его сынуля под лапой у демона, то смерть Тигана поставит под угрозу весь концепт каких-никаких ополченцев от Редклиффа. Изольда со своими мучачос направилась медленно к замку. — Так нельзя!

Брат эрла взмахнул рукой, призывая к тишине, я с трудом заткнулась. Давай, вещай про тайный ход. Это всё равно слишком рискованно и глупо.

— Я пойду с Изольдой один. А вы направитесь по тайному ходу.

— Сами-то себя слышите?! — не выдерживала и перебила. Тиган обречённо покачал головой, а я раздражённо встала в позу. — Это же самоубийство!

— Знаю, но жизнь Коннора я поставить на кон не могу.

— Но можно ведь ещё кого-ни…

— Изольда сказала, что нужен я один.

— Ой, да делайте, что хотите! — скрестила руки. Изольда ему сказала. Блять! Что в лоб, что по лбу! Спасаешь его, а потом ещё и в благородство изволь играть. Чтоб его… Га-ах. Бесит. — Где этот проход?!

— Под мельницей, там есть замаскированный лаз.

— Отлично! Не вздумайте помирать! — зло тряхнула пальцем у братца эрла перед носом. Придурок! Ручки всяким шмарам с улицы целует и себя в жертвенные агнцы определяет. Нахуя?! Зачем?! Чё такой героический и рыцарственный? Ещё и сдохнуть первым вознамерился! Как же бесит! Молча затопала к указанной постройке.

Дверь не поддалась, но потом я поняла, что открывается она в другую сторону, конечно же, не без ласкового полюбовного пинка. Ну, мудак! Только попробуй там ласты склеить!

***

Замок, мягко говоря, оказался стрёмным как полный пиздец. В пустых коридорах только ветер не выл для полного набора. Зато угрюмость камня, мрачность темноты, жоподробительные шумы — всё в полном соответствии с каноном хорошего фильма ужасов. А Стэн, вон, рад, как пятак начищенный сверкает и меч свой только в дёсны не сосёт. Ну, милости просим. Дочурку кузнеца нашли и отправили с одним псом к её бате. И тут тамплиер полоумный толкнул меня.

— Алистер, не прыгай ты так! В этой темени хер чё увидишь! А тут ты ещё как чёрт из табакерки!

Он надулся бурдюком, хотя наверняка не понял ни «чёрт», ни «табакерка». Морриган хмыкнула. Эх, лапуль, мне б твоё самообладание. Вот сейчас бы чего-нить весёленькое на задний план, а то как в склепе. И факел этот сраный чадит, аки паровоз. Хоть плачь.

И всё и так шло через пень-колоду, но в подвале, в одной из темниц засел Йован. Собственной малефикарской персоной. Всё же он спутался с Логейном, обучал сына эрла, попутно траванув по указке военачальника самого эрла Эамона. Прогнала я колдуна не сразу, сначала его злобно матами крыла минут пятнадцать без остановки, а потом просто указала на лаз, игнорируя абсолютно все протесты Алистера, который в итоге только зло пыхтел в затылок. И пусть Йован сначала рвался нам помочь, но моё жуткое хлебало и рык, с синхронно разрастающимся огнём факела, его переубедили. Как же меня это взбесило. Тиган этот, герой чёртов, Йован тоже на рожон лезет постоянно… Что за мечта — закрыть собою амбразуру?! На кой ляд-то?! Неужто и тут эта хрень по типу: «Солдаты — мясо, а бабы ещё нарожают» — тоже в головах так плотно сидит? Я хуею в этом мире животных.

Коридоры всё вились и вились занудно, предоставляя нам сумрачный полигон для сражений с какими-то шипящими, закутанными в балахоны сгорбленными фигурами, которые, по моей скромной теории, являлись призраками. Помимо них мы продолжали сталкиваться с всё теми же мёртвыми остовами, когда-то бывшими людьми. Ор, крики, звон, свист, и мерцающие всполохи — и всё в темноте, потому как падающий на пол факел тут же гас. Походил этот балаган на застрявший лифт с агрессивными торчками.

После пары таких стычек я стала жалеть, что за весь путь так ни разу и не встретила хотя бы одного торговца лириумом. Не может же он быть настолько дефицитным? В игре-то он на каждом шагу продавался.

До зала с одержимым добрались несмотря ни на что, скорее даже вопреки всему. Двери в гостиную с большим камином и огромным красным ковром были распахнуты настежь. Тиган отплясывал замысловатый полугимнастический номер на потеху мелкому пацану. Коннор весело хлопал в ладоши, пока стража подпирала стенки, а Изольда навзрыд пускала сопли в углу. Мальчишка заметил гостей первым, перестал аплодировать, натянул кривую лыбу.

— А кто эта женщина? — голос у одержимого был смеющимся, низким, раздвоенным. Особенно выделил Коннор это слово. Женщина. Ну бляха, по больному, стервец, бьёшь! Ну да, ну женщина. Ну стрёмная, страшная, мерзкая жирная высокая дылда. Спасибо, что напомнил, а то я забыла. Частичный маразм, ага. И так обращается, как будто я тут одна.

— Уж не мамка твоя точно.


	6. Любительница масок

После небольшой стычки одержимый мальчишка сбежал на второй этаж. Изольда заливалась горькими слезами, Тиган, пришедший всё же в себя, её уговаривал перестать подтапливать Тедас. Почему-то это работало херово. Все чесали репы, но у меня уже был каноничный перк о знании каноничного канона, и я его тут же применила. Набрала воздуху и начала спич:

— Значит так…

— Нет, он мой сын! Не убивайте!

Вдохновение разочарованно покинуло меня. Посмотрела на рыдающую Изольду с трепетом солдата, глядящего на вошь. Вот что ты будешь делать…

— Пацану нужна помощь Круга. Если запастись лириумом и магами, то будет ваш мальчик жив и здоров, — кисло закончила я.

Изольда чуть в своих соплях не захлебнулась.

Теперь к магам. Кстати, о птичках… Хоуки должны уже умотать были. Ха, Изабела же тоже тут! И Мерриль! Хотя, наверное, долийцы уже далеко. А ведь пиратку ещё не наняли тевинтерцы для похищения кослунова тома, и кунари ещё не осели в окрестностях Киркволла. И Мередит ещё не укрепилась на посту… Или укрепилась уже?.. Не помню. Сказать, что ли, Стэну про кунарийскую реликвию? Не поверит, наверное.

Из замка шкандыбали до деревни уже цивильно — под ярким солнцем, благоухая кровью, гнилью и обливаясь потом, без обходных путей через Копи Мории, и в жопу нам никто когтями не тыкал даже по-дружески. Заскочили в церковь за шмотьём, забрали Морового из заботливых рук воссоединившихся кузнеца и его дщери и двинулись в сторону башни Кинлох. Грегор точно будет рад меня увидеть вновь. Как и первый чародей. Я прямо-таки вижу их радостные рожи… Бросятся мне на шею и открутят голову во славу Кхорна.

***

К прибежищу уродливых роб и лириумных нариков прибыли спустя несколько крайне напряжённых стоянок — то есть уже к тому же вечеру. Постоянно казалось, что там, в Редклиффе, сейчас бушует одержимый, а мы просто теряем время, что надо было убить ребёнка. Убить ребёнка… Пиздец. Надеюсь, мы не слишком тормозим.

За все эти дни, прошедшие с первого пробуждения в Тени, я с иголок не слезала, ёрзая на них и всё глубже впадая в пучину происходящего вокруг. Жрала себя изнутри, холодея от одних мыслей и задыхаясь от других. Это может не сработать. Это всё может оказаться зазря. Что, если я ошиблась? Что, если и сейчас Изольды и Тигана не хватит, вдруг демон и до них доберётся, а мальчишку он уже окончательно поглотил?

Так и добрались до башни. Вернее, только до переправы. Храмовник, который сторожил изъятую у местного лодку, служившую единственным средством связи Твердыни Кинлоха и внешнего мира, внезапно меня узнал, в отличие от меня самой. Всё дрожал и тыкал в мою харю пальцем, кривя бледную как полотно рожу.

— Ты!

— Я, — не отрицаю ни разу. Я — это я. Пусть даже и немного покорёжило, и теперь еблет на самом деле малость шестиглазый. Но этот тип же ведь не видит. Всё равно это я. — Переправишь к башне?

— А? — храмовник офигело вперился глазами в мой ебальник и начал моргать, пытаясь прогнать страшный сон. — Ты же оттуда сбежала.

— Ну, теперь бегу обратно.

У парня случился обширный внутричерепной разрыв шаблона. Он всё стоял огорошенный, а наша компашка решала, как перебираться будем. По всему выходило, что грести на ту сторону долго, а я как вспоминала, как без устали и с огоньком мы с Йованом вприпрыжку пересекали эту лужу, то понятно становилось, что на пару часов точно растянемся. Стало быть — попадут на вип-демон-пати имени Ульдреда не все. Морриган сказала, что в этот фаллический клоповник не пойдёт. Жемчужина Коркари отвернулась от нас, теперь год удачи не видать. Я была поражена в самое сердце, но оставалось определить ещё кого-то, кто пролетит. В лодке места мало — всего четыре сидячих, значит, волкодавы остаются.

— Лелиана? — ею мне тоже рисковать не хотелось. Вдруг храмовники всё же начнут атаку по всем фронтам из-за моего и Йована сердечного прощания в прошлый раз? И вот Лелиану эти бронированные слоны, а раззадоренные особенно, точно снесут, будь она хоть трижды распрекрасной и добрейшей душой, и андрастианкой до кончиков ногтей.

— Я пойду, даже не отговаривай, — она покачала головой и поучительно выставила указательный палец, нахмурилась. Поджимаю губы. Что мне, Стэна, что ли, оставить?! Алистера не могу не брать, вдруг мне не поверят, что я серый страж? При мне-то из доказательств только печати и полуистлевшая бумага. И всё. А он вроде как со стажем… Мне почему-то кажется, что ему обязательно поверят. И доспех у него с гербом… Не то чтобы сильно показательно для сомневающихся, но какой-никакой опознавательный знак. С другой стороны, это глупо. Если подохнем вдвоём с ним, то всё — полный Ганновер. Так что кто-то же должен будет продолжить всю эту шляпу с Мором, а из ордена тут только он.

— Алистер? — складываю молитвенно пальцы. Он чешет щетину, смотрит, наклонив голову набок и подняв брови. — Ты тут остаёшься единственный серый страж, и если там что-то в башне…

А там куча всякой нечисти. Куча. Полчища всякой фигни.

— И что там вообще может такого быть?

— У меня предчувствие нехорошее, — на мой тупейший ответ страж только покачал головой и предсказуемо поморщился.

— Солона, это…

— Я всё сказала, — развела руками под пристальным взглядом. Сам спихнул мне титул лидера, пусть сам и наслаждается теперь последствиями. Он вздохнул устало.

— Просто будь осторожна. Тогда никаких предчувствий не понадобится.

Угукаю глухо, хватаю всё ещё справляющегося со злокачественным новообразованием сложной мысли храмовника-лодочника на посудину. Тот отбрыкивался, но я показала ему на Стэна, а потом с кровожадным выражением провела большим пальцем по горлу. Пацан всё понял без слов.

У обители мы оказались уже через полтора часа качки и спортивного блевания на время за борт, потому как у Солоны, чтоб её бренную душу, оказалась морская болезнь.

Кинлох остался точно таким же, каким я его запомнила: огромный шпиль. Большущий такой, смотрящий прямо в небо. Отчаянно холодный ветер с озера Каленхад и чертовски необоснованное количество лестниц. Слабо им всем было на первом этаже селиться, или это просто любовь к возвышенному бытию?

В общем, когда добрались до Грегора и его покоцанного выводка тамплиеров, храмовник ожидаемо был настолько рад нашей дружеской встрече, что в порыве чувств решил меня укокошить.

— Отступница! — он выхватил меч, рожу перекосило. Грегор бешено зарычал: — Пособница мага крови!

— Полегче, дядя, я теперь серый страж! — отпрыгнула от этого перца на всякий пожарный, уже пропотела как боров от одного подъёма, так теперь ещё и с ним, вот, письками мериться.

— Я тебе не верю!

— На, смотри, — упырь проклятый. Я судорожно пошарила по робе, выудила договоры, протянула, не подходя ближе. Грегор выхватил листы, бегло посмотрел, проглядел на свет, сплюнул и отдал обратно.

— И что же привело «серых стражей» в разрушенный Круг?

— Разрушенный? — у меня внутри всё стянуло в мерзкий холодный узел. Не успела.

— Да, придёт распоряжение о Праве Уничтожения из Денерима, сравняем тут всё с землёй.

Фу-ух! Жопа, Грегор, выражай мыслю яснее! Выдыхаю шумно.

— Так, значит, у вас тут что-то произошло?

Знаю я, что произошло — чел, которого никто не подозревал, оказался элементалем мятежа и одержимым. Ульдред разбушевался. Естественно, под чутким наставничеством Логейна, который ему пообещал свобод. Грегор не добавил ничего нового в мои познания, только дополнительно поплакался на горькую судьбинушку несчастных бедненьких храмовников, которые тоже оказались заперты со страшными одержимыми и нехорошими магами.

— Значит так, мил человек. Давай вот о чём договоримся, — ситуация, конечно, как и в каноне: полная срань. И нас тут трое, если Винн не присоединится, а она могла и погибнуть, всё же дама в летах, пусть и талантливая чародейка. — Я попробую тебе зачистить башню и достать оттуда первого чародея, а ты доверишь мне магов, когда время придёт.

Грегор пристально осмотрел нашу троицу, коротко хмыкнул. Я тоже не очень верю в успех, ну а вдруг повезёт?

— По рукам, «страж». Хочешь сделать то, чего мои ребята не смогли? Вперёд. Как пройдёшь через эти двери, — он махнул рукой за спину, сводя кустистые брови вместе, — так без Ирвинга можешь и не возвращаться. Не открою.

В комнате, помимо столпившихся напуганных воинов храма, нашёлся и интендант, у которого мне впервые удалось купить лириумное зелье. Это было синее тягучее варево в склянках, похожих на колбы. Были и больше, с каким-то голубым отливом, но на них я бы разорилась. Затарившись дополнительными целебными припарками, наше бравое трио двинулось к пресловутому входу в преисподнюю. Когда двери за спинами с грохотом захлопнулись, Стэн начал тихо и мрачно увещевать, осматривая разгромленный коридор с валяющимися трупами магов и храмовников. Душный запах гнильцы оседал на языке.

— То, что здесь происходит, происходит из-за неосмотрительности баз, — кунари чуть угрожающе добавил: — Ваши маги слишком недисциплинированны.

— Ты хотел сказать — слишком свободны, — я развернулась к кунари, тот кивнул.

— Для них было бы лучше, чтобы кто-то держал их в узде.

— Зашивал рты, промывал мозги, когда нужно, — прищурилась и посмотрела исподлобья. — А я так не думаю. Знаешь, может, этого бы и не случилось, если б на магов так не давили. Не наседали, преследуя и убивая. Дали просто жить.

— Они всё равно подвергнуты одержимости.

— Все подвергнуты одержимости. Дух может вселиться и в дерево, и в камень, и в труп, и в животное. И в простого человека тоже. Даже в этих храмовников. Не выдавай свою неосведомлённость за всеобщее благо, — озлобленно прошипела как змея, безрогий недовольно покачал головой.

— Они не управляют своей силой.

— А ты своей больно управлял, когда ту семью порешил? — у меня сами собой кулаки сжались. Кунари с решительной угрюмостью стал сверлить меня взглядом, но я уже привыкла к таким финтам. Стоим, молча пялимся друг на друга. Он оскалился, а у меня уже настолько агрессивно пекло пониже пояса, что ответила тем же.

— Давайте все успокоимся, — Лелиана растерянно улыбнулась, приподняв раскрытые ладони перед собой. Стэн кивнул, чуть растянув уголки губ и, тут же вновь вернув каменную мину, пошёл дальше. У меня по-прежнему только пар из ноздрей не выходил, а рожу свело спазмом. Если он так мои нервы проверяет на прочность, то надолго меня не хватит. Естествоиспытатель херов.

За очередным поворотом послышались напуганные крики. Мы ускорились, но появились, когда всё уже закончилось. Седая женщина в красной робе сгорбилась, удерживаясь за посох как за костыль, прикрыла веки. В углу зала скучились дети и несколько учеников с магами. Если это всё, что осталось от Круга, то он и впрямь уничтожен.

Чародейка в центре полутёмного холодного зала подняла голову и спросила неожиданно твёрдо и звучно:

— Кто вы? — её голос эхом отразился от стен. Она распрямилась, будто скинув сразу несколько лет. Свет от голубоватого, идущего искрами и рябью барьера за её спиной, очертил контур тела. Чародейка казалась почти угрожающей. — Погоди, тебя я знаю…

Она всмотрелась в мою харю, прищурилась и добавила:

— Ты была при Остагаре. Со стражами, и до этого я тебя вроде бы видела в башне. Почему ты здесь, почему храмовники тебя пропустили?

— Как страж… — начала я, но она не дала договорить. Всех просто хлебом не корми, дай перебить.

— Что, Грегор уже списал нас со счетов? — горько усмехнулась чародейка. — Бросил нас на смерть? Но мы ещё живы.

— Право Уничтожения пока не пришло, но нужно поторопиться.

— Да, — её глаза как будто зажглись. А может, оно так и было, кто разберёт, как одержимые духами Веры женщины себя ведут. — Позволь представиться, я — старшая чародейка Винн, а ты?

— Серый страж Солона Амелл, — украдкой я осмотрела детишек в углу. Что-то мне не внушает их тактическое положение спокойствия. Чародейка убрала посох и задумалась на секунду.

— Точно, я вспомнила, ты же сбежала из Круга. Ирвинг говорил мне, — она с удивлённым лицом ударила кулаком в раскрытую ладонь. — С тем мальчиком, магом крови.

— Было дело… — я неловко закусила губу. А моя слава бежит впереди меня. Это может стать проблемой. — Но сейчас я тут только как серый страж. Грегор не прислушается к словам кого-то кроме первого чародея, так что нужно найти его скорее.

— Я возвела барьер, чтобы никто из башни не напал на детей, и пока он стоит, никто оттуда не выйдет, но никто и не войдёт. Сниму я его, только если ты пообещаешь мне спасти этот Круг.

— Конечно, — кивнула я на серьёзных щах. Стэн хмыкнул. Винн с облегчением вздохнула, подошла к барьеру, и я последовала за ней. Всего один взмах её посоха, и стена ряби осыпалась искрами, как бенгальский огонёк.

— Отлично, теперь нам можно идти, — тоном, не воспринимающим отказ, ненавязчиво уточнила Винн, намекая, что пойдёт с нами. Находчивая дамочка.

***

Мы топали по гулким пустынным этажам. Мёртвое эхо сопровождало, несмотря на все усилия ступать тише. Даже длиннющие ворсистые ковры не скрывали производимый шум. Не яко тать в нощи, короче. Тут была достаточно хорошая акустика — высокие потолки, камень, минимум лишних украшений. И то, на что я не обратила внимания в свой побег — опять лестницы-лестницы-лестницы. Чёртовы злоебучие лестницы! К сожалению, и лестницы не были абсолютным злом.

После третьей засады огромных, раздутых в торсе, буро-коричневого цвета лежалого трупа, одержимых, мне стало казаться, что за нами следят, а за каждым углом сидят демоны. В сущности, так оно и было, разве что никто не следил. Просто нас видели и нападали. Похожие на сгустки лавы демоны гнева с чертовски острыми когтями будто плыли и то ли прятались между балок, то ли в плитах. Понятия не имею, как именно они это делали, но как только они начинали крутиться, то рассыпались на угли, а после возникали прямо за спиной, пуская в ход лапы. И они дотягивались. Так что своих рук я не лишилась только благодаря Винн, постоянно крича и визжа, когда очередная тварь оставляла глубокую рану, а чародейка её стягивала. Болезненным было и рассекание, и сращивание кожи и плоти — жгло и щипало неимоверно.

Идти становилось всё сложнее, количество нечисти как будто росло прямо пропорционально нашему подъёму. Но хуже было то, что с демонами бегали целые толпы одержимых храмовников. Стэн в одиночку не справлялся, хоть и махал мечом как мельница, и Винн, не покладая рук, латала его целительными заклинаниями. Лелиана отстреливалась, постоянно меняя позиции и выкручивая такие кульбиты, какие я в жизни не видела. А мне приходилось сломя голову в раскоряку отскакивать от лезвий, скрюченных длинных пальцев и чар. Грации или изящества в этом было как у бегемота в балетной школе. Пару раз удалось раскидать скопления, но применение шаров огня в узких коридорах заставляло всех пригибаться, закрываться, прятаться. Приходилось чередовать самые простые атаки, которым меня успела научить Морриган. Ужасно, что её именно сейчас с нами не было, потому что я чувствовала всеми фибрами, что её всегда уверенный в собственной несокрушимости голос придаст сил. Как же мне её не хватало! И Жнеца!

Дерьмо, без них всё просто ужасно!

Ещё один особо ловкий демон с рогами и человеческим телом, ушедшим в нездоровый фиолетовый цвет синяка, ухахатывался, натравливая на нас своих храмовничьих марионеток. А ведь их тоже ещё можно было бы спасти, всех их. Если бы только было больше времени.

Наконец он открылся, повернул исказившуюся морду, осклабился. И тут же получил в пачу увесистым куском льда, поглотившим всю харю, голова с треском раскололась, когда он по инерции упал назад. Мне показалось, что у меня самой руки инеем покрылись после такого заклинания, слабость накатила, я приложилась к колбе с синей жижей. На вкус лириум как грязь и скрипит на зубах, но сил тут же прибавилось. Храмовники, прикрывавшие одержимого, потеряли кукловода и почти беспорядочно метались. Стэн при нашем активном содействии обезглавливал их быстро и чётко, спокойно, будто гвозди в стенку заколачивал.

— Винн? У тебя лириум ещё есть? — я отёрла заляпанную бурым рожу. Глаза заливало хрен пойми чем, дышать становилось тяжело. Лобешник ныл, и ноги мне оттоптали, тряслась как желе — сразу всем телом, руки намертво прикипели к древку магической мотыги. Кунари осматривал меч на предмет повреждений с трепетом, будто по его доспеху не стекала чужая, а может, и его собственная, кровь. Лелиана прислонилась головой к прохладной стене, прикрыла веки, восстанавливая дыхание. Чародейка кивнула, среди нас она наиболее целая, потому что соблюдает тактику и держится на расстоянии. Это отлично, что у неё это варево есть, а то купленного запас у меня остался маленький для повторного-то деления на два. А того, что мы нашли, явно не хватало.

Как-то очень отстраненно я нащупала на лице рану. Бровь рассекли. Хорошо. А могли глаз выдавить.

На разговоры никого не тянуло, и атмосфера стояла напряжённая. Покрывающие стены всё плотнее какие-то вены или куски мяса подозрительно пульсировали, вызывая у настойчивое желание ещё разок проблеваться.

Молчали мы все с того момента, как нашли живого усмирённого и одну живучую магичку крови, клятвенно заверившую, что она лапонька и вообще жертва режима, которая обязательно сбежит при первой же возможности. Обоих отправили вниз, и теперь впереди были только чудища и монстры, монстры и чудища.

А потом к нам вышел сам гвоздь программы: демон праздности.

Эта тварь была в чьём-то теле, раскурочив верхнюю половину до состояния разваренного пельменя. Мясо вылезало кусками, а глаза заплыли. Когда это начало говорить, я не сразу сообразила, что рот у него частично сросся. Будто губы потекли воском. И как именно чёткая речь сочеталась с таким фактом, становилось непонятно.

Он простёр деформированную руку к нам, вроде как хватаясь за воздух.

— Разве тебе не хочется отдохнуть? — одержимый обращался отдельно к каждому и сразу ко всем, медленно наклоняя голову. Когтистые пальцы существа разошлись в стороны. Спутники что-то отвечали неуверенными затихающими голосами, сражаясь с демоном в своих головах. Грохот тел отвечал за них. Зубы у меня заскрежетали, сердце пустилось в галоп. Тварь, которая стояла передо мной, лениво держа покалеченную руку, неимоверно взбесила.

Своим видом, своим голосом, своим запахом. Даже движения раздражали.

— А почему ты не хочешь отдохнуть? — продолжил одержимый мягко.

Такой мирный вопрос, такой повседневный и простой. Голос грудной и дружелюбный, а мне хочется только башку ему оторвать, чтобы заткнулся.

Чудище опустило лапу, кулаки чесались просто наброситься. Распидорасить ебло ублюдку! Прямо о камень. Нет, ногтями.

Оно продолжало говорить, а я перешла на рык, какой-то тягучий и громкий, отвратительный рык. Ни слова из его речи не понимаю. Сама не заметила, как зашагала. Медленно, с трудом отрывая конечности от пола, но с каждым шагом всё легче, быстрее. И ещё быстрее. Пальцы кололо в предвкушении, лицо стягивало от улыбки. Толчок ногами, прыжок и эта тварь подо мной, сбитая с ног. Пытается отбиваться, но так слабо. Для меня он слабый, гадкий, поганый, хрипящий и булькающий в тёмной крови. Дрянь. Гнилая дрянь.

***

Понятия не имею, сколько это длилось, но закончилось, когда когти царапнули камень пола. Моргнула. Опять повисла гробовая тишина, прерываемая только сопением спящих за моей спиной и моими хрипами. Пальцы были погружены в фарш, бывший горлом. Я ему случайно голову от тела отделила.

Бля, бывает…

Губы сжались плотно, передёрнуло, когда достала из этого вонючего месива пальцы с чавканьем. Опять нечеловеческие. Что эта хуёвина со мной сделала? Я ведь так выглядела только в Тени… А теперь… И что мне делать?! Что, сказать: «Ой, ребят, сорян, я чутка не человек, но раньше была. Вот точно». Так, что ли?!

На голову давила обручем подступающая истерика, в горле встал ком. Меня мало интересовало, что под ногтями забилась плоть, а все шесть глаз стали слезиться, один другой заливая. Надо просто успокоиться. Начала дышать ровно, вышло скверно, но после пары всхлипов успокоилась. Вдох-вы-ыдох… И ещё раз.

Попытаться разбудить их? Оглянулась, продолжая сидеть на холодной неподвижной туше. Наверное. А если не получится, то вернусь позже и что-нибудь придумаю… Потом. Когда буду уже с Ирвингом. Если он не помер, не одержим или не попытается убить меня. А вот смогу ли я отличить одержимого первого чародея от не одержимого? Хороший вопрос. Но с ним я разберусь на месте.

Встала, пошатываясь, и проковыляла к лежащим. Отерла перепачканные лапы о робу, поочерёдно похлопала всех спутников по щекам, трясла, кричала, но они продолжали спать. Ясно, значит, демон их всё же держит в Тени, если я только его тушу уничтожила. Хе-еро-ово… С другой стороны, у меня появилась возможность не раскрывать некоторые свои косметические проблемы. Хотя я уже сомневаюсь, что это затронуло только тело, но не мозг. Радость от отрывания чужой головы это, конечно, прекрасно — во имя Кхорна, а то как же, тем более, что я не в самой мирной дырке мира застряла, — но если я не смогу это контролировать, то вскоре обзаведусь ещё одной проблемой.

Нетрезвой походкой отправилась дальше, всё норовя налететь на всякий встреченный угол.

Где-то на середине тёмного и тихого коридора вспомнила, что не захватила Литанию, о которой ещё в игре пеклись. Вернулась и обшарила четыре сваленных в углу тела. Они хотя бы не двигались.

Искомая бумажка с нестройными памфлетами нашлась не быстро, но и запас лириумных зелий пополнился. По чистой случайности. Теперь остаётся надеяться, что храмовники не переоценивают одержимых магов, в противном случае меня покромсают или ещё что похуже — демонов же вроде маг крови может к себе привязать, если толку хватит… Но у меня теперь Литания Адраллы, которая защищает от магов крови и воздействия на разум всякими сновидцами и прочими страждущими… Прорвёмся, наверное.

Прошла тот же путь мимо распахнутых дверей в пустые комнаты.

— Эй, ты! — высокий писклявый голос окликнул резко. Нарвалась я на магичку в компании с тремя покорёженными чупакабрами, у которых местами торчала чешуя, кожа разъезжалась, а местами плоть раскурочили толстые костяные шипы. Ведьма начала что-то бубнить с поганой такой ухмылкой, как меня увидела. Стало сложно дышать, будто ремень на шее стягивался. Заорала я эту сраную Литанию на два басовитых голоса, и тяжесть в теле отступила.

Ведьма удивлённо выгнула тонкие брови. Бледное узкое личико ощерилось, посох её заискрился. Что-то мощное кастует, сука. Массивные твари неуклюже развернулись и косолапо побежали в мою сторону, громко топая. Отъебитесь! Рванула от них, совсем рядом с ногами шипя выросла куча льда, и я перепрыгнула, чуть не свалившись. Эта падаль сзади колдует! Залетела в уже обысканную ранее комнату, захлопнула дверь, шпингалет щёлкнул. Ломились в дверь с грохотом.

Хера вы меня вот так возьмёте. Засада, значит. А у меня есть... Ох, блять, точно! Печати! Я ж помню обездвиживающую! Бодан, ёбаный ты гном, ты лучший!

Достала, наконец, свою мотыгу и, высунув язык, обильно потея, начала водить в воздухе палкой. Со второго раза на полу засветился замудрёный круг с рунами внутри. Всё, книжка гномьего торговца себя оправдала полностью и цену свою, и всё остальное!

Утёрла лоб, чешуя скрежетнула о чешую, но до вспотевшей кожи я не добралась. Ну, просто заебись, у меня на роже ещё что-то растёт! Ну охуеть теперь.

Дверь вылетела, я вздрогнула, и трое одержимых упали прямо в серёдку светящейся хреновины. Замерли как в стоп-кадре. Не пердят, не дышат. За их телами замельтешила ведьма, увидела весь пиздец, выпучилась на меня и спросила полушёпотом:

— Что ты такое?

Я обхватила посох лапами крепче. Дыхание стало спокойное, ровное, а потом тишину этажа разорвало истошное верещание подожжённой ведьмы. Её замершие клоуны горели молча. Подождала, пока их испепелит к херам, но и мимо лежачих одержимых проскочила шустро. А то вдруг встанут?

Топала дальше, до усрачки довольная своей победой.

Колени дрожат, но мне стало спокойно отчего-то. Живая и не проебавшая! В одну морду забороть трёх одержимых и магичку крови. Не каждый день я такое проворачиваю. Ой, не каждый! В коридорах попадаются в основном мёртвые, которые просто нервируют своим наличием, но не шевелятся, не препятствуют. Ещё один лестничный пролёт. Там наткнулась на храмовников. Они бросаются в бой, а я понятия не имею: не в себе ли они или атакуют, потому что видят выродка от магии? С ними расправиться получается не сразу, только через затаивания за поворотами, в темноте, из-за неожиданности и получается их свалить.

Кажется, с каждым убитым та дрянь, что напоминает чешую и растёт из моей кожи, становится плотнее и крепче, что эта странная погань в крови и голове въедается всё глубже.

Всё иду и иду, коридор за коридором, переход за переходом, ещё одна винтовая лестница, ещё один этаж. Усмирённые стоят в круге, внутрь спинами, столпились вокруг статуи, рядом с мясистыми выростами на стенах, с ними куча одержимых. Но стоит привлечь внимание монстров, трястись и меняться начинают и люди с клеймами церкви на лбах — полое солнце. Не помогло им Усмирение. Рык и крики, громкие и тихие, злые и болезненные. Они трясут воздух, они его рвут. Кажется, тут уже можно потрогать Завесу, делящую Тень и этот мир. Она будто отдаёт запахом озона, искрит теплом, разъезжается мокрой бумагой. И это как стимул, дешёвый энергетик, я чувствую себя сильнее, ещё спокойнее, и нет боли, отдышки, усталости. Только покой. Чем выше — тем больше, чем выше — тем проще кромсать, колдовать, уродовать уже кривые рожи, бывшие когда-то лицами.

Там на верхнем этаже, должно быть, творится нечто очень странное, нечто противоестественное, что-то, что прожигает Завесу насквозь — чувствую как давление или температуру, сразу всем организмом, всем существом. Что-то на краю сознания. Ускользает и манит туда — наверх, где проходили Истязания. Туда, где этот колдун, Ульдред, делает что-то… Вот только что?

Предпоследний этаж, я помню… Или это уже Солона помнит, что это предпоследний этаж? До конца прохожу, почти не останавливаясь. Всем тем, кто находится здесь, уже ничто не помогает, они бросаются, они атакуют, но им ничто уже не помогает. Быть может, храмовники и впрямь правы? Быть может, маги и впрямь монстры, которые только и ждут момента для всего этого.

Последняя комнатушка, отделяющая от верхнего этажа с огромными витражами. Солона их помнила, точно, она их хорошо запомнила. Наверное, потому что это были её последние воспоминания. Всё, что уместил мозг.

В маленькой комнате у входа был круг — очерченный светло-фиолетовым, идущий цилиндром вверх. Внутри, среди покалеченных тел в доспехах ордена храма с гербом горящего меча, скрюченная фигурка. Молится, стоя на одном колене. Поднимает на шарканье и клацанье когтей по полу голову, охает и начинает громче повторять свои молитвы. Кажется, это тот храмовник, Каллен.

— Сгинь, демон! — храмовник краем глаза смотрит на меня, и я иду, огибая эту печать. А это точно печать, её еле видные границы чуть потрескивают. — Не подходи! Изыди!

Достать его оттуда? Он, кажется, долго тут сидит. Пробую потрогать барьер, протягиваю лапу, по ней бьёт болезненно, дымка искрит, но это терпимо, когтистые пальцы чуть немеют, а скрюченный человечек испуганно вскрикивает. Пытаюсь протянуть лапу повторно. Храмовник вскакивает, ищет меч нервно, на автомате, но ни щита, ни меча у него нет. Он дышит громко, или мне только кажется. Засовываю лапу по плечо, она корчится в судороге, дергается немного, будто по ней сотня игл прошлась. Колет. Но пятно света меркнет, а прозрачные стенки рассыпаются в воздухе. Храмовник замер молча. На этаже тихо настолько, что можно услышать, как пыль в воздухе двигается, и только за дверью наверх шум. Рычу странным раздвоенным голосом:

— Пшёл вон, — двинулась дальше наверх, Каллен тут же дал дёру.

Когда дверь на верхний этаж распахивается, в зале не видно ничего странного, никаких трещин в Завесе, отделяющих Тень от этого мира, никаких разрывов. Только находилась в прострации кучка людей по углам, если судить по форме — старшие чародеи, а посреди зала в воздухе вис в каком-то хитром захвате маг, пока вокруг него медленно ходил и разглагольствовал какой-то лысый тип в окружении покорёженных уродцев. Видимо, лысый и есть Ульдред, а рядом — его подручные одержимые. Подвешенный кивнул на тихий вопрос Ульдреда, грохнулся на пол. Лысый и его чудища начали махать руками, упавшего мага шарахнуло током, он засветился, его вздуло, распёрло во все стороны, он заорал от боли, разросся. Свет пропал быстро, но этот маг уже и вовсе не выглядел как человек. Ирвинг тоже был тут, но явно не в себе.

Ульдред скривился, когда заметил меня. Значит, он источник помех в Завесе? Этого спокойствия? Голос у него обычный, совершенно нормальный, человеческий.

— Солона? — он узнал сразу, я не видела его раньше, но он наверняка знал, кто перед ним. Вернее, чьё тело перед ним. — Тебе всё же удалось провернуть этот трюк, Ульдред думал, что ты умрёшь в процессе. Занятно, что именно у ученицы Ирвинга получилось. Тогда зачем ты ушла из башни? Почему не дождалась нашего праздника?

— Что-то знаешь об этом?

— Обычный маг — лишь личинка могущественного существа. Церковь лжёт, а они, — Ульдред кивнул в сторону тел. — Они настолько глупы, чтобы подчиниться. Спрашиваешь меня о своём прошлом, значит, всё же провалилась. Тогда ты и вовсе не она.

Маг заржал как конь, а прохохотавшись, продолжил:

— Но всё равно убила моих слуг. Впечатлён.

— Так что ты знаешь?

— Я знаю, что эта сумасшедшая пыталась разбудить элювиан в подвале при помощи магии крови. Возможно, чтобы выбраться с Истязаний, она искала выход в него через Тень, — Ульдред поджал губы, преувеличенно разочарованно проговорил, паясничая и кривя гримасы: — Похоже, что она всё-таки в чём-то ошиблась.

Промолчала в ответ, но Ульдреду мой ответ и не нужен был.

— Она училась магии крови, — протянул маг и улыбнулся. — В тайне, естественно, но была слаба. А ты… Ты можешь принять мой дар и достичь истинного величия!

Истинное величие. Это в его понимании демон в моём теле? Ну, судя по всему, мне такое уже не пригодится.

— Больно надо.


	7. Возможно, здесь лишь бездна

Ульдред был живуч как клещ, но не бессмертен, а штука с тонкой Завесой оказалась очень и очень на руку.

Одержимый упал замертво, и вместе с ним спокойствие пропало болезненно, будто кипятком кто сбрызнул на кожу. Тело свело судорогой, я завизжала, ноги разом подогнулись. Почувствовала, как пол жаждет столкнуться с моим хлебалом, и просто грохнулась вперёд рожей, неловко выставив руку и вывернув её, рассекла локоть.

Силы выкачало разом. Всё ныло, как после пролёта с лестницы вниз головой, предварительного марафона и выбивания из меня дури ремнём. Причём с каким-то особым трепетом. Когти одержимых рассекли предплечье, вырвав пару чешуек, разворотили левый рукав в лоскутья. Кожу всё ещё жгло. Лежала я долго, и пол холодил, унимал назойливую боль. Хэ-э-эй, а, кажется, кровь течёт, всё влажное. Вытянула ладонь на свет. Пять обычных человеческих пальцев со сбитыми костяшками и царапинами разной паршивости. Ох… Надо бы перебинтовать это всё. С трудом села на колени. Бинта нет, и я ободрала полностью оба рукава от плеч, обвязала ими пострадавшие участки.

Не ахти как, но сойдёт. Правда, теперь ещё робу искать новую придётся.

Литания целая и невредимая, я даже не успела ею воспользоваться, впрочем как и Ульдред — магами.

Вытерла липкие окровавленные руки прямо об одежду и достала пергамент из складок убитой робы. В куполообразном помещении стояла стужа, несмотря на то, что лето на дворе. Ощутив это ледяное дыхание дубака, тут же пожалела, что оттяпала оба рукава, потому как дрожью пробило. Окончательно встала, но голова сразу же закружилась. Пошатываясь, я прошлась мимо бессознательных тел, зачитывая вслух строфы Литании. Пара магов отозвалась сипением и кряхтением, медленным потиранием глаз и усаживанием в вертикальные позиции, кто-то чихнул громко. Живые, стало быть, вот и ладушки. Ирвинг нашёлся выпавшим в полный аут. Но с пульсом. Ну, хоть он наш с Ульдредом разговор не слышал, и то в гору. Попыталась его растолкать, он медленно разлепил глаза.

— Живой? — спрашиваю чисто ради того, чтоб перестраховаться, вряд ли демон будет говорить, что вот-де он демон в мертвом теле, а не человек. Первый чародей кивнул уже осмысленно, прочистил горло и устало выдохнул:

— О, Создатель милосердный, я уже староват для такого.

— Грегор послал за Правом Уничтожения, ему нужно знать, что вы живы. И побыстрее.

— Солона? Что ты тут делаешь? Ты же убежала с Йованом. И Ульдред был тут… — Ирвинг огляделся в поисках колдуна, наткнулся взглядом на массивную тушу того, что напоминало демона гордыни, поморщился.

— Я к серым стражам убежала. Но это всё долго. Давайте-ка сначала к рыцарю-командору, а потом остальное.

— Тогда поможешь мне идти, — устало кивнул Ирвинг. — А то эти лестницы…

***

Пока спускались, придерживая друг друга, нам навстречу выбежали перепуганные участники антиморовой экспедиции. Лица вытянутые, глаза навыкат. У леди, по крайней мере, а вот кунари с нейтральным выражением покивал и всё. Винн заорала напугано, её брови взметнулись:

— Ирвинг?! Ты как?

— Бывало и лучше, ничего не могу сказать.

Дальше первого чародея нёс на себе коссит, а старшая чародейка его латала, причитая, что их запер в Тени демон праздности, и они проснулись совсем недавно. Потом Винн замолчала и до самого Грегора сверлила мне спину. Подозревает, что ли? Хотя я уже не знаю, что думать в связи с произошедшим.

У входа в башню храмовники долго суетились и дверь открыли далеко не сразу, но когда всё же отперли, за нами в зал проскочили не только уцелевшие маги, но и Каллен. И вот это насторожило, потому как он мою робу явно узнал. Сложил, по ходу, два плюс два и с ужасом глядел то на меня, то на Грегора. Сдаст, крыса! Надо его было кинуть.

— О, дыхание Создателя! Ирвинг, я и не думал, что увижу тебя снова! — Грегор выдохнул облегчённо. Каллен уже обскакал меня и тут же зашелся воплем:

— Рыцарь-командор! С ними демон! А сами они маги крови! — Резерфорд кричал на Грегора, но тот порыва юной души не оценил. Я тоже не оценила потуг, одновременно разозлившись и немного пересрав, что меня сейчас порежут к хуям, а то ведь я не в курсе, как снова эти сраные рога и шестиглазость с силой вызвать. Они просто появились и пропали, и вообще хер знает, что это было. Почему-то слова Ульдреда о магии крови меня не вдохновили, и верить ему на слово я не хочу. Нужно их проверить. Каллен снова заверещал: — Или одержимы! Ульдред пытал магов, ломал волю, они маги крови! Одержимые!

— Если ты заметил, то и храмовники могут быть одержимы, и усмирённые. Заметил? Точно разглядел? — кто меня дёргал вообще его вытаскивать? Ох, опять мне моя глупость дорого стоит… Он бы и не заметил, если б просто прошла мимо. Но нет, прикопалась ко всяким детишкам и несчастным. Как это… опрометчиво. Удивительно, что с моей тупизной меня ещё не кокнули. Ой, погодите-ка…

— Ты одна из них! Демон! — Каллена перекосило, Ирвинг положил на моё плечо руку, когда я напрягаться стала. Мировой чувак этот колдун, но вот только багет уже подпалило. Настолько, что я всё больше распалялась, забывая трястись от страха. То есть свою руку засунула в этот сраный барьер, рискуя её лишиться, прошла полбашни в одно ебло против кучи монстров, и это вот благодарность?! И то, что он формально прав, возмущает ещё больше. Я просто не могу это держать за зубами!

— На кой хер тогда я по этим ебеням моталась?!

— Заткни свой поганый рот! — храмовника тоже взбесила моя реакция. Но мне хотелось услышать хоть одно задрипанное: «Спасибо», потому как чутка перенервничала, а вот горькую правду слышать — не хотелось. Таймаут мне не дали, и зря.

— Нет это ты завали поддувало, говноед!

— Тебя нужно усмирить! А лучше убить! Прямо сейчас!

— Да чтоб ты сдох! Будешь блевать своими кишками! — оружия у него не было, а вот у меня было. Посох сам собой перекочевал в руку, глаза у Каллена быстро расширились, в холле повисла такая плотная тишина, что мне показалось, будто слышу собственное биение сердца. Такое быстрое и громкое, как барабан, прямо в ушах. Дёрнулась вперёд, когда меня резко развернуло. Щёку обожгло, голову мотнуло отдачей удара, повело в сторону. Стэн отвесил звонкую и ощутимую пощёчину, спокойно проговорил:

— Parshaara.

— Гых! — я прижала ладонь к щеке. Горит огнём. Слёзы выступили. Вот безрогая паскуда! И ведь все эти храмовники всё видели, раз так пялятся. Нутро провалилось куда-то вниз, почувствовала, как кровь к щекам приливает, а в горле встаёт ком. Меня так со школьной скамьи не позорили. Втянула сопли, медленно утёрлась. Сцепила зубы покрепче, чтобы не начать орать ещё и на кунари. Грегор помолчал, а потом как ни в чём не бывало завёл ту же шарманку.

— Ну, думаю, слова первого чародея, что Круг уцелел, будет вполне достаточно. Башня снова в наших руках.

— Но демоны… — Каллен в отчаянии искривил рот и ухватился за плечи рыцаря-командора, но тот, глазом не моргнув, отстранил от себя и рявкнул:

— Я тут командую! — Грегор уже более мирно обернулся к первому чародею. — Ирвинг, я… кхм, рад, что ты в порядке.

Что-то какая-то странная атмосфера между ними… Либо это такая многолетняя крепкая дружба, либо мои догадки насчёт лемон пати не такие уж беспочвенные всё-таки. Или я совсем мозги последние потеряла от удара Стэна. Сам же Ирвинг лишь улыбнулся в бороду и ответил полушутя:

— О, уверен, что мы скоро снова вцепимся друг другу в глотки.

Разговор длился долго, но и первый чародей, и сами маги дружно пообещали помощь и в Редклиффе, и вообще в борьбе с Мором, ещё и Винн захотелось с нами. Джекпот, что ещё сказать.

— Винн, почту за честь, — склоняю голову слегка, всё ещё изредка прикасаясь к лицу. Старшая чародейка приподняла уголки губ. — Ирвинг, а когда вы сможете выдвинуться в Редклифф?

Первый чародей помычал, покряхтел и сказал, что к завтрашнему утру все маги, что в состоянии, выйдут. Винн отправилась собирать вещи, я увязалась с ней, а Лелиана со Стэном двинулись к выходу. Не скажу, что мною двигал альтруизм и адское желание помочь нести чужую поклажу. Отнюдь. Я просто вспомнила про гримуар Флемет, который в теории должен был сейчас находиться в кабинете Ирвинга. Вот Морриган будет в восторге узнать, что её мать вселяется в тела своих дочерей на протяжении веков. Одно слово — Митал. Она, может, и эльфийская магичка, которую приравняли прижизненно к божеству, но не нравится мне её подозрительная активность. И стражей-то она спасла, и Хоуков спасла, и у Инквизитора плешь проела. А мотив? Чего она добивается? Мир от Мора спасает? Так она от Мора спасла, а Корифея спровоцировала… Выручает по давней дружбе других древних эванурисов из пантеона? Оберегает мир от тотального пиздеца, который я ещё не застала, или который не был прописан в каноне? Страдает хуйней от скуки? Что, если я убью Флемет, и она не воскреснет, и не придёт к Хоук? Тогда род Малкольма Хоука прервётся, тогда никто не откроет тюрьму с древним магистром, и он угаснет там постепенно. Наверное. Если это сработает так, то минус Корифей и минус Брешь на Конклаве через десять лет, да, и красного лириума не видать будет. Ну, или гномья экспедиция его разнесёт ещё дальше…

И что, спрашивается, делать? Презентую гримуар Морриган, она прочтёт, расстроится, а мне потом разбираться с древней одержимой… И не просто одержимой, а богиней. С другой стороны — может, и стоит попытаться. Если добить Флемет не получится, то у меня просто появится богиня в списке тех, кто хочет мою голову на блюде, помимо Логейна и архидемона, а так — не будет Корифея на Конклаве, и хотя бы Бреши в год восстания магов. Ну, выгода и убыток весьма спорные. А вот Морриган на моей стороне — это плюс. Нда, вопрос ребром: умысел сумасшедшего божка или доверие Морриган? Ну, Морриган мне больше нравится.

Так что, пока Винн аккуратно и последовательно собирала вещи, я тихо свинтила и пошла заниматься старым добрым антисоциальным мародёрством. Книжку в стрёмной обложке из кожи, судя по всему человеческой, крашеной в какой-то непонятный цвет, претендующий быть то ли чёрным, то ли тёмно-фиолетовым, я выудила из раскуроченного сундука в кабинете первого чародея, а расписную красивую коробочку спиздила походя и только потому, что обида на весь Круг, Стэна, Ульдреда и на всех остальных, включая меня саму, ещё не испарилось и хотелось подгадить хоть чем-то. Получилось как всегда очень абстрактно. Потом спёрла один талмуд по боевой магии из заваленной телами библиотеки Круга и с чувством полного морального удовлетворения вернулась к чародейке. Та всё ещё собиралась, планируя, видимо, взять практически всё своё имущество. В особенности одежду. Пока она выбирала между «вот этой красной робой с вышивкой» и «вон той бордовой мантией с подкладкой», я успела ещё и Литанию передрать, повторно сбегать в кабинет Ирвинга и положить оригинал там. Когда вернулась, дело было в таком же плачевном состоянии. Предложила выбирать считалочкой, и в итоге победила подкладка. Вдвоём, поделив поровну два тюка, отправились вниз, перекочевали на другой берег. Начинало темнеть, так что ночевали в таверне у озера. Романтика, конечно. Если б не живность. Там не было насекомых в матраце, видимо, из-за того, что редко кто забредает, минус таверны расплодился вне спальных мест и заключался в жуках. Они бегали в темноте с таким звуком, что мне казалось всю ночь, будто повсюду тараканы рассекают, а этих тварей я боюсь и ненавижу ещё с пелёнок. В общем, спалось примерзко, снились кошмары про одержимых, перемежающиеся с резкими просыпаниями в поту.

Утром нашу компанию дополнили маги Круга, и в расширенном составе мы двинулись к Редклиффу. Прохлада от озера ещё доставала, а тени от тонких деревьев в роще, вперемешку с солнечными бликами, мелькали на лицах.

— Морриган, — я чуть отстала от начала колонны, в котором шли кунарийский бересаад и члены Круга. Не буду вообще с кунари говорить без надобности, он меня и так подставил. Да, он сделал правильно — остановил драку, но мог бы и помягче, без рукоприкладства. У него точно руки чесались меня огреть, вот он и воспользовался случаем. Морриган неторопливо перевела взгляд.

— Чего желаешь ты?

— Вообще, у меня подарок, — улыбаюсь как можно мягче. Я хочу ей понравиться, хочу её одобрения, её дружбы, внимания. Не знаю. Восхищение? Да, определённо я ею восхищаюсь. И её голос, остроумные замечания, её характер и сила. А ещё она красивая. И сейчас, когда у неё глаза блестят любопытством, она действительно прекрасна. Жемчужина Коркари. Выуживаю книгу, и у меня вздох срывается, какая же Морриган всё-таки…

— Это гримуар Флемет старой? — она такая спокойная, с достоинством сдержанная. Её только глаза и выдают. У меня рожа от улыбки уже треснуть готова. Она такая милая.

— Да, мне показалось, что тебе пригодится, — протягиваю подарок, Морриган принимает его как величайшее сокровище.

— О, большое спасибо, я не упущу случая узнать её секреты.

Иногда я думаю, а вот если б я не была женщиной, то вдруг… Хотя, кого я обманываю, она слишком хороша, чтобы мараться о меня, а я её слишком ценю, чтобы марать. Ну, и отказ тоже не очень-то хочется слышать.

Неделя была сложная, неделя была напряжённая. Меньше чем за семь дней и от трупов, и от одержимых отбиться — это, конечно, сильно, но наконец-то не чувствую себя самым тупым и ненужным звеном в нашей команде. А вот осознание того, что Солонка Ахуелл была магом крови и что-то там мутила с зеркалами, да к тому же, скорее-всего, была в курсе планов Ульдреда, а возможно, с ним сотрудничала (у кого-то же она выучилась этому дерьму, и точно не у Йована) — это меня несколько напрягало. Если она и впрямь связана с элювианами и тем, что было, тем, как я сюда попала, тем, что мне насвистела Флемет, то это «росла на крови» и «не успела» обретают чуть другой смысл. И мне это не нравится. Что, чёрт возьми, искала эта соплячка в Тени, ещё и через элювиан? Если она бежала с Истязаний, но попала аж на старушку Землю, то значит ли это, что она ошиблась? Что эти древние зеркала могут отправлять в другие миры через Тень, а не через Перекрёсток, который соединяет элювианы в сеть? То есть это может объяснить, что Солона попыталась вылезти через зеркало в моей прихожей, но тогда почему она уже тогда была такой, какой я стала сейчас? Последствия её выхода «в астрал»? В Варп? В Эфир? Ещё в какую-то чёрную дыру? И это спокойствие в башне, рядом с истончившейся Завесой — тоже уровень хорошего глюка. И то, что я эту Завесу чувствовала так живо, как часть себя…

Не хочу иметь с всей этой хренью ничего общего.

***

Ритуал с освобождением Коннора от враждебной сущности проводился замысловато. Не могу сказать, что меня впечатлило то, как маги сидели в гостиной в кругу над телом спящего ребёнка в окружении кучи бутылок, банок, склянок с лириумом, но что есть, то есть. Больше походило на какой-то сатанинский обряд с жертвоприношением. Когда Ирвинг спросил — кто пойдёт… эм… заснёт в Тень, я немного растерялась. Уже не до конца уверена в том, а что, собственно, я такое, поэтому идти доставать из плена мальчишку как-то, мягко говоря, рискованно. Учитывая события в Кинлохе, и как меня там штырило не по-детски — не знаю. Первый раз меня так не колбасило даже на Истязаниях, но вдруг влияние Тени растёт тем больше, чем дольше я нахожусь в Тедасе? Или это последствия приёма скверны внутрь? Или ещё что-то, о чём я не знаю? Слишком непонятно, слишком много вероятностей. Блять, как же ничтожно мало я знаю. Если б я только помнила хотя бы, а что произошло с самой Солонкой, было бы уже понятнее. А так — ёжик в матане. Но мне нужны ответы. А вот хочу ли я этих ответов? Пока не решила.

— М-м-м, давайте в Тень отправится… — смотрю на собравшихся, на Винн, на Морриган, потом и на первого чародея. Любой маг сойдёт для такого ритуала, как убийство в Тени демона. Все затаились, и желающих нема. Чё ж вы так, хоть кто-нибудь вызовитесь! Прямо сейчас! Стою, мычу, а никто себя не проявляет. Какие все стеснительные резко стали. Вздыхаю слишком грустно. — Ну, видимо, я.

— Отлично, — Ирвинг озарился улыбкой, хлопнул по плечу, а я готова была сожрать себя с говном. Блять. Это же подстава, голимая подстава! Хотя сама предложила в Круг обратиться… Но всё равно это подстава!

Маги дали хлебнуть какой-то забористой дряни, глотнув которой я чуть не обрыгала всю округу, и обрадовали новостью о том, что в запасе у меня будет где-то пара часов, но не больше, а то и меньше. Сказали ложиться тоже на полу, ну хоть на ковёр лечь дали, я уставилась в штукатуренный потолок с деревянными балками. Меня долго не срубало от выпитой шняги. Начала считать кунарийских баранов, и только после седьмой сотни стало клонить в сон. После восьмой я стала сбиваться и где-то там, в промежутке, отрубилась.

Родные пенаты с вечным пеплом в воздухе и летающими предметами, парящими вдали островами, которые опутывали чёрные огромные корни, на фоне зеленоватого неба, встретили почти радушно. Того умиротворённого отупения или бешенства, как в башне, не было. Может, тот вставляющий эффект был именно от взаимодействия того, чем я являюсь, с телом Солонки? Заметка дня: попробовать перейти в состояние монстра из Тени при помощи оборотничества Морриган.

Стояла я в высохшей траве по пояс, внутри рукава из камня и земли. Рядом в воздухе проплыл медленно крутящийся стул с кривыми ножками. Дурдом. Попыталась подковырнуть землю трёхпалой когтистой ногой, но только скребнула по поверхности. Стало быть, только скалы, а земля сверху лежит. Ясненько.

Пошла вперёд, потому как больше и некуда. Кишка вилась недолго и вскоре вывела на поляну с зовущими сына полупрозрачными эрлами и такими же призрачными детьми. Жуткая хрень. Почему-то мне показалось, что как только я ступлю ближе, фантомы обратят ко мне свои пустые рыбьи глаза. Помедлила, делая маленькие шаги, но никто не обратил внимания, будто меня тут и вовсе не было. Пара таких налетела, пока я проходила сквозь толпу. Они прошли насквозь, обдав холодом настолько ощутимо, что у меня чешуя, что не внахлёст — на лапах и кое-какая на морде, вся со скрежетом поднялась, я почувствовала, как она дыбится, приподнимая ткань робы, как волосы, вот только гораздо больше и прочнее. Это просто отвратительно, ощущаю себя какой-то ящерицей сраной.

Стала идти быстрее, попутно коля себе оставшиеся мягкими ладони о шипы и чешую в попытках растереть замёрзшее тело. Успех не сопутствовал, так я и мёрзла. Вскоре увидела самого эрла, он орал как резаный, бегая между миражами. Увидел и он меня.

— Чудище! Тварь! — заорал Эамон ещё громче, не забывая пятиться назад. — Не подходи!

— Спокойнее, я… — голос опять был не тот, поэтому и эффект был обратный, не получилось эрла успокоить. Эамон грохнулся на землю, не затыкаясь, продолжил мне выдавать на погоны, дыша всё чаще и истеричнее. Ушла от этого типа подальше, пока он случайно призовой инфаркт не схапал.

Прошла ущелье и поляну, через мерцающую поганым пурпурным светом арку попала в другое место.

С края небольшого пятачка виднелась та самая кишка, по которой я сюда попала. Сзади гасла арка — один в один та, что осталась внизу, а вот справа от арки было что-то вроде винтовой лестницы, только осевшей от времени, расплывшейся в очертаниях. По ней было сложно подниматься, она была скользкой, но на её конце оказался искомый ребёнок. Или демон с его лицом.

— Эй, малой!

Мальчишка меня сразу заметил, и я ему помахала.

— А ты ещё кто? Демон, решивший в меня вселиться?

Оп, а ведь мне сейчас нечем крыть. По виду и свойству я и сама не уверена. Надо было Винн отправлять, это она у нас мастерски общается с духами.

— А что насчёт тебя? — ткнула пальцем в сторону ребёнка, но тот раздражённо мотнул головой.

— Я ведь знаю, что ты тут, чтобы причинить зло отцу! Я это знаю! — знает он. Мало он знает в таком случае.

— Пиздёж, я тут, чтобы помочь.

Пацан скрипнул зубами, а потом резко грохнулся на колени и засипел, пуча глаза, явно задыхаясь. Ёбаный в рот, что с ним? Астма? Естественно, я ломанулась к мальчишке, а его начало корчить, и пару секунд спустя на его месте скалилась хвостатая рогатая фиолетовая дамочка с внушительным бюстом.

Демоница выкинула вперёд когтистую руку, задела когтём меня по роже, пытаясь попасть в глаза, я отшатнулась, по чешуе шкрябнуло. Рогатая зашипела зло, нацелившись в незащищённую шею, я рыкнула, вмазала ей прямо между глаз, она дёрнула головой. С хлопком исчезла. Охуеть. А в нормальном состоянии я раньше с такими ударами себе костяшки нафиг отбивала, или даже всю кисть, а сейчас вообще ничего. Может, это тело не такое хуёвое, как казалось… Блять, я же маг! Мне ж не обязательно в рукопашную идти.

***

После нескольких итераций рогатая стала более сговорчивой. Всего-то в пачу пару раз получила, а уже настрой поменялся. Вот это я понимаю — гибкий ум.

— Так, долой маски, — сказала демоница, стоявшая в истинном воплощении, чуть ли не мацая свою грудь. Ещё и из одежды у неё две тряпки и те прозрачные, а сиськи только цепочки золотые и прикрывают. Блин, женщина ты там или не очень, успокойся, руки можно и просто по швам прижать, а не вот это вот всё… Выразительно кашляю, но рогатая всякую непотребщину исполнять не перестала. Сплошные блядство и разврат. Может, я и ханжа, но это как-то слишком. — Поговорим как разумные создания.

— Ну, давай покалякаем, — если не знаешь, отчего я тут, то говорить не о чем.

— Ты ведёшь себя, будто смертная, но почему тогда ты такая? Ты тоже демон? Дух? — она изящно протянула когтистую лапу и обвела всю меня. Значит, и ты не поняла. Жаль.

— Да хуй его знает, вообще не в курсе, но будем считать, что человек.

Демонесса округлила глаза, на мгновение даже замерла, а потом замахала усиленно хвостом, как собака. Я надеялась, что эта фиговина сможет мне что-нибудь рассказать про моё… хм-м… нынешнее состояние, но как оказалось — всё тухло.

— Тогда, смертная, у меня к тебе есть предложение. Сейчас я уйду, и когда все обо мне забудут, я вернусь.

Смотрю на неё, демонесса продолжает теребить свои молочные железы. Я вздохнула грустно. А мне такими и не обзавестись, и не потеребить. Обидно. И что это за предложение такое? Где полёт фантазии, где хитрая выдумка и многоходовочка: я уйду, но я вернусь. Блять, серьёзно? Мне казалось, что противиться демонам желания могут только хорошие маги, которые с квалификацией и многолетним стажем, а учитывая, какая подготовка у меня — демоны сосут. Не, даже так — Сосут.

Качаю башкой. Давай по-новой, всё хуйня.

— Погоди-погоди, — она приподняла раскрытую ладонь. — Это ведь ещё не всё. Я смогу исполнить твоё желание… — Рогатая задумчиво посмотрела на меня, наклоняя голову, симпатичное личико украсила хитрая ухмылка.

— Ага, как же.

— И неужели желаний нету? — демонесса мило улыбнулась. Ха, не для тебя моя брюква росла. Кто-то на это покупается?

— Добуя и больше, вообще-то. Но это не к тебе. Ты у нас: Госпожа Иллюзия, — я хотела почесать нос, но попала в провал ноздри. Точно, у меня же морда кривая в Тени. Ну не больше, чем обычно, в любом случае.

— О, тогда давай договоримся…

— Пха, и ты, конечно, полетишь выполнять мои прихоти. Верю-верю. А что если у меня не только эгоистичные просьбы будут? Разорвёшься на части? Стальной рукою к счастью поведём всех несогласных, да?

— Может быть, я и не изменю мир, но… — она заговорила, расписывая чудеса своих возможностей. А вот я не слышу её. Эта фраза. Не изменишь? Интересно, а в Тени может существовать кто-то сильнее? Некто с возможностью контролировать весь Тедас, целую планету, целую звёздную систему, целую галактику? Как живой бог Варпа. Если верить данным из Инквизиции, то может существовать огромный раскормленный чужими страхами демон. Большой, но побеждаемый. Но это только в том случае, если Тень существует в пределах одной планеты, как атмосфера… Но если Тень больше — тогда, значит ли это, что Создатель у местных людей, или Забытые у эльфов — это может быть существо или существа из Варпа, питаемые эмоциями? Что если Варп и Тень — тут одно и то же, а элювианы работают только благодаря Тени, как работали космические корабли, перелетая из одного уголка галактики в другой через Имматериум? И если Завеса — действительно дело рук Соласа, а потеря эльфами их бесконечно-долгой жизни — это то, что произошло бы с эльдарами, при их отгораживании от Варпа дополнительной защитой, ведь они все были псайкерами, проще говоря, колдунами. Как и древние элвен. Что если это не другая вселенная, что если она изначально не была другой? Что если это вообще не Dragon Age и никогда им не был? Или это мир, созданный, как и боги Варпа, из чужих фантазий и эмоций? Или это объект вселенской ноосферы? Ноосфера это Варп? Тень это Варп? Или это Эфир? Куда меня занесло* на самом деле?

— Замолкни, — перебиваю, вдыхая глубже. О, Хаос, этого же быть не может. Или может? Всё есть Хаос, всё есть беспорядочное тепловое движение. Порядок в одном месте ведёт к активному разрастанию энтропии в другом. Она всегда растёт. И эта Тень — это тоже Хаос, даже если не Варп. Ха! Я, кажется, повторно уверовала. Всё, теперь пора свою секту основывать. Рогатая девица посмотрела на моё хлебало в удивлении. Гляди-гляди, я уже ангажирована другими, и переплюнуть тебе Кхорна или Тзинча хотя бы и из «чувств верующих» не дам. Вообще не одному демону. Если уж и быть в Тени какому-то божеству, то точно не из той падали, что жрёт неподготовленных детей. — Меня не интересует твоё предложение.

— Я же вижу, что ты не без темных уголков, — демон говорит прямо, переставая лыбиться.

— Как и все мы.

Батюшки-батюшки! Всё, если я кокну её, то это будет во славу Кхорна! Такой трепетный момент!

— Разве ты не хочешь силы? Знаний? Красоты? Или, может быть, желаешь кого-то?

— А кто не хочет. Милая моя, мы ж обе знаем, что это будет иллюзия.

— Счастье и есть иллюзия, и я могу…

Уже не отрицаешь. Славно.

— Давай уже просто драться начнём, а то мне тоскливо.

— Что с тобой не так, смертная? Почему ты выглядишь так странно? Почему ведёшь себя так странно? В чём дело? — демонесса раздражается.

— Хер знает. Туповата, наверное? — растягиваю кривой рот в уродливой лыбе, отдающей дебильцой, рогатая ёжится.

— Хорошо, если ты так хочешь драться… — когтистая лапа рогатой сжалась, охваченная молниями.

— Лады, — мгновенно сшибаю её красивую голову острой ледышкой, рогатая не успела даже вскрикнуть. А с таким телом сил действительно много.

***

Открыла я зенки в том же месте, в каком закрыла. Только огонь в камине не так ярко пылал. Рядом Изольда упала на колени и обнималась с Коннором, пускала мальчишке сопли на плечо, зацеловывая. Пацанёнок меня признал, вздрогнув всем телом, побледнев, с расширившимися глазами, вежливо поблагодарил за то, что больше не слышит «той тёти», и промолчал о том, кого именно видел в Тени. Собственно, большего от него и не требовалось.

А вот мне требовалось подумать. Основательно. Над всем, что случилось и что я теперь знаю. Поэтому после короткой беседы с Тиганом об Эамоне и моего заверения, не подкреплённого ничем, что будет ему волшебный прах Андрасте для лечения эрла, я свалила на крыльцо поместья. Уже подступали сумерки.

Маги Круга остались на ночь в замке вместе с храмовниками, наши разместились там же. Было решено, что на пару дней застрянем тут, чтобы отдохнуть и пополнить запасы. Компания немного раскололась. Моё барахло было при мне. Хера с два я тут спать буду. В этом склепе ебучем без окон. Пещер, метро и подвалов я избегаю как чёрт ладана, поэтому нет. Лифты ещё терплю за непродолжительность поездок, хотя какие уж тут лифты теперь… И как я пойду на Глубинные тропы, спрашивается? В общем, увольте от такого счастья. Народ мою точку зрения не поддержал, поэтому заселяться в местную таверну я отправилась только в компании верного Жнеца. Оно и к лучшему, меньше денег на постой просрём.

Пока топала от замка до Редклиффа на небе появились первые звёзды, розовый закат сменился чайного цвета облаками и синеющей высью. Волкодав весело бегал вокруг, я подобрала какую-то ветку, кидала ему, он приносил. Радостный лай пса разгонял сгущающуюся темноту, его игривое настроение медленно, но верно теснило мою меланхолию. Знакомый трактирщик предоставил за скромную плату ключи от мелкой комнатушки на втором этаже с ободранной краской на стенах, видавшей виды тумбой и такой же бывалой кроватью на полтора человека. А ещё там было окно, которое я тут же открыла, не особенно беспокоясь о ночных кровопийцах — комарах и прочей нечисти. Хрен с ними, главное, чтоб воздух был свежий. Лампад или свечей я не наблюдала, поэтому темень улицы стояла и в комнате. Жнец оккупировал кровать, заляпав покрывало, на мои громкие возгласы он только счастливо тявкнул, показывая, что никуда не собирается. Вот сукин сын.

— Жнец! Вниз! — тыкаю пальцем на пол. И так спит со мной в палатке, постоянно принося грязь и храпя как рота солдат, а иногда и попёрдывая, что жить не хочется. — На пол слезай! Живо!

— Гав!

— Чё, гав?! На пол, я сказала!

— Гав! — он усиленно стал махать коротким хвостом, который выглядел крайне забавно на таком могучем боевом мабари. Слюнтяй щекастый. Пёс заскулил, наклонив умную морду так, что стал похож на щенка. Аж зла не хватает. Вот чего он такой милый? Это нечестно. Я же абсолютно безоружна!

— Хрен с тобой… Но спать будешь в ногах!

— Гав!

Местный санузел, что расположился на первом этаже, оказался не таким уж и страшным: вместо ванной — таз, вместо раковины — бочка с водой. Всё приемлемо. Кроме толчка, спрятавшегося в кустах на улице — обыкновенный деревенский сортир в ночи превращается в огромное деревянное чудище. Всё время кажется, что из чёрной дырки в полу, где жужжат мухи, чья-то длинная белая рука за жопу схватит. Ну и ароматы там соответствующие — никаких освежителей воздуха, а вонища заставляет плакать и блевать одновременно.

Так или иначе, кроме меня постояльцев больше не было. Поэтому ночью стояла кромешная тишина, разбавляемая только руладами Жнеца. Хорошее время для размышлений.

По всему выходит, что теперь я не совсем человек. И как мне к этому относиться? Окей, одержимость и потеря тела в связи с этим мне, скорее всего, не грозит, если я всё правильно понимаю. Потому как уже одержимая. Повод для радости, наверное? И, как оказалось, я могу превращаться в большую страшную ёбу не только в Тени, но и в материальном мире. Относительный ништяк, потому как вроде становлюсь сильнее, но вот с контролем этого дерьма что-то не так. Но Ульдреда и демоницу Коннора мне это порешить помогло. Ну, и об изъянах: если я «демон» или что-то около того, то, в теории, меня может подчинить маг крови. Привязать, или как там это зовётся. Но, допустим, я имею копию Литании и добровольно не сдамся. Следующий минус: если о моём маленьком секрете прознают храмовники, то убьют без вопросов. Ну, они бы это сделали даже с Той Солонкой, потому как она оказалась блуд маджик.

И ещё один факт: в Кинлохе есть элювиан. Был ли он там в Начале, а я просто забыла о том, что такая хренотень была в башне, или его там не было, а в этом мире он появился? Условность? Совпадение? Чей-то злой коварный план по захвату мира? Корифей? Митал? Солас? Титаны? Сущности из Варпа? У меня крышан потёк? Понятия не имею.

Последняя повестка дня: Каллен в курсе того, кто я. Коннор тоже, но он уже промолчал, поэтому всё отлично, а вот знающий храмовник меня напрягает. Ладно, пока он мне ничего не сделает, потому как его сочтут психом или одурманенным демоном в башне, а меня безвинной. Что ж, это определённо хорошая новость. Пока он не опасен. А вот в перспективе… Но до перспективы дожить нужно, не делая резких движений. А то, убегая от дыма, попаду в огонь.

***

Проснулась под громкий стук в дверь и лай.

— Умолкни! — зло рявкаю в деревянный потолок с паутиной в углу. Мабари скакал у двери и продолжил гавкать, а вот в коридоре притихли. Кому так пригорело доёбываться до меня в такую рань?

Приподнимаюсь на локтях. Если там по какой-то хрени пришли, то пускай идут нафиг. Сажусь, широко зевая, растираю харю. Спать, помывшись, ещё и в чистой постели — это просто охуенно. Особенно после ночёвок в лесах. На башке бардак, одеваться в лом, заворачиваюсь в одеяло. Пол холодный и пыльный, за мутным стеклом окна ещё есть звёзды, и только краешек неба светлый. Ба! Да ещё даже не рассвет! Часов пять или шесть утра, наверное. То есть ко мне постучался не очень остроумный самоубийца-экстремал.

Ржавая щеколда скрипнула, дверь приотворилась, мой злобный еблет угрожающе высунулся в коридор. Жнец мешался под ногами, тоже высунув морду за дверь.

— Чего надо? — опять зеваю, прикрывая рот рукой. За дверью мялся Алистер. Ага, то есть это он у нас камикадзе. Вот возьму и подарю Морриган куклу с набивкой из его волос, а уж у неё иголки найдутся, пусть тогда развлекается.

— Доброе утро. Я тебя разбудил? — лыбится ещё. Нет, что ты, всю ночь не спала, тебя, сладенький, ожидая. Жаворонок, чтоб его дрючило, и в пять утра и чистый, и умытый, и одетый. Рассвета бы хоть дождался, паршивец.

— Как видишь, — протёрла слипающиеся глаза. Жнец громко дышал, обильно пуская слюни мне на ноги. О, а вот это было не обязательно… Глянула на пса, тот полностью проигнорировал, обнюхивая Алистера. Скотина волосатая. Никаких хрустелок сегодня, только варёные крупы.

— Не против, если я зайду? — осторожно спросил бывший храмовник. К эрлу своему в замок заходи. Гость протянул руку к двери, я прищурилась.

— Против.

— А, но…

— Одеться хоть дай.

Ручку он тут же отдёрнул, встав по стойке смирно, потупился. Придурок. Покачала башкой, прикрывая дверь. Вот что ему приспичило? Натянула одежду, причесалась, и тут пришло осознание… Бля-а-аха! Я ж только что упустила такую возможность его подъебнуть на тему голых баб! Где моя смекалка, когда она так нужна?! О, Тзинч, целая шутка бездарно проёбана!

Открыла окно, а там птички щебечут, и благодать сплошная. Может, этот вестник нового дня и не зря разбудил пораньше. Пошла к двери, Жнец занял заправленную кровать.

— Подберите слюни, милорд, — кинула псу через плечо, тот гавкнул, продолжая пускать слюни. — У нас тут принц припёрся, проявите себя.

Пёс снова гавкнул, открывая пасть и высовывая язык. С серьёзнейшим лицом киваю волкодаву.

— Милорд, вы как всегда неподражаемы, — мабари стрижёт воздух ушами, зевает. Может, и будут хрустелки сегодня… Сложно мне на него злиться. Открыла дверь, Алистер отпрыгнул в сторону. Подслушивал, что ли?

— Ну так и чем обязана? — прошла обратно и плюхнулась на кровать, подвигая мабари, тот нехотя сменил позицию, по-прежнему занимая большую часть лежбища. Я хлопнула рукой по месту рядом. Страж зашёл внутрь, сел как на угли, уставившись в пол. Едрить, да чё там такое случилось-то?

— Я хотел поговорить про то, что произошло.

— Про что именно? — тут много чего произошло. Вот я б про башню поговорила, одержимых и твою мамку. Надо обрадывать, что твоя мать жива, её зовут Фиона, она маг, орлесианка, эльфийка и бывший серый страж, первая, кто вылечился от скверны, а ещё она станет лидером повстанческой организации магов, когда случится бунт Кругов, то есть лет через семь-восемь. А Винн станет катализатором восстания, если доживёт, конечно. Нда. Может, и не стоит говорить — не сейчас.

— Всё это… с Коннором и эрлом. Это ты хорошо сделала, — Алистер кивнул сам себе. То есть в пять утра добудился, чтоб сказать, что одобряешь мои действия? Долго думал? — И там, в башне, мне Лелиана рассказала, что ты всех спасла.

— Она сильно приукрасила, — ага, спасла, как же. Перебила тех, кому могли ещё помочь. Да, это у меня теперь хорошо получается — убивать. Сцепила пальцы в замок, стиснула зубы. Сыночка эрла спасли, а тех несчастных бедолаг — нет. Как будто они не достойны этого. А они заслужили спасения. Отвратительно. О, Кхорн, в этом ни грамма чести, ни грамма доблести! Их жертвы были совершенно зря. Если б Грегор не послал за этим ебучим Правом Уничтожения и не торопился, мы бы управились, не так долго убить демона в Тени, а там их не тысяча была. Или их переловить, чтобы не допустить жертв, а я просто не имела понятия как. Просто, блять, не знала. Тупая сука. Какая же я тупая сука!

— …то не говорил и… Солона?

— А?

Он же ведь что-то сказал? А я всё прослушала. Блять. Точно, тупая сука.

— Ты какая-то бледная и напряжённая. Всё нормально?

— Да, конечно, всё хорошо, — вот просто заебись, лучше только лечь и подохнуть. Заметила, что ногтями впилась до крови. Ох. — Прости, я тебя прослушала.

— Я говорил, что тебе, наверное, сложно вот так, ни спасибо, ни пожалуйста, — Алистер усмехнулся беззлобно. — А ты всего лишь мир спасешь.

— Слишком пафосно звучит, — я фыркнула. Тоже мне, нашёл, кого благодарить и в спасители определять. Всё, что я делаю, я делаю ради себя и только ради себя. Просто в мире порождений тьмы сильно не поживёшь, а меня угораздило ещё и в маги определиться. Так уж звёзды сошлись. — И вообще, сам-то… Проливаешь свою кровь, спасаешь людей…

Загибаю пальцы, корча умное хлебало и прикрыв веки:

— Опять проливаешь кровь, опять спасаешь людей, убегаешь от наветов. При необходимости всё повторить, — один глаз открыла и стала пялиться на стража, у него лицо чуть вытянулось. Выпучил глаза. Я разглядела — светло-карие. Забавный он. — А тебе-то самому много кто спасибо говорил?

— Да, не особенно…

— Во-о, что и требовалось доказать, — вздохнула я. Как Чип и Дейл, етить их в корягу. Прокашлялась, развернулась всем корпусом, сцапала его за руку, пожала торжественно. — Так что от имени всех встреченных и спасённых: «Спасибо, Серый Страж Алистер»!

— Спасибо, Серый Страж Солона, — засмеялся он. Бляха, когда он так делает, то он просто… Блин. Тут же выпустила его ладонь. Такая тёплая. Ох, блин, пускай перестанет! Он же симпатичный. Очень. Нет. Пускай не вызывает у меня даже повода, пусть не вызывает даже мысли, никаких поползновений. Уже проходили — слишком вежливый к уродкам, слишком обходительный или дружелюбный, и всё, пиздец, приехали. Долгие мои хождения хвостом, заглядывания в рот, а потом очередные запои, депрессии и пиздострадания из-за того, что я стрёмная как ядерная война. Нет, спасибо, я не голодная. Морриган и Алистер, я знаю, что они по-своему вежливые, но очень не хочу слушать жалостливые извинения или упрёки с презрением. Или ненависть. Не хочу этого, её и так уже слишком много. Ещё больше я просто не потяну. Вздохнула тяжко, заломила пальцы до хруста. Мурашками холод по спине пробежал.

— Да-да, а теперь можешь идти обратно и приставать к Морриган, — ворчу, чтобы этот улыбающийся, как Светоч Зарты, Алистер уже ушёл. Блин, чего-то мне неловко. И вот нафига я ему руку схватила, можно же было просто покивать. Давай, вали, смущаешь, что пиздец. Он поднялся, не переставая лыбиться.

— Тогда увидимся позже, — махнул рукой от дверей. Развернулся и ушёл. Глупость дорого стоит. Поэтому нужно думать в первую очередь о Море. Да, сейчас моя цель Мор. Одержимости потом, а всё остальное… Да гори оно в огне это «всё остальное»!


	8. Аттракцион невиданной жадности

Решено было двигаться в Денерим.

Алистер хотел поскорее найти Дженитиви и вылечить эрла, а мне до усеру хотелось по дороге взглянуть на оборотней в Бресилианском лесу и попытаться выведать что-нибудь у Хозяйки Леса про моё нынешнее состояние. Дух проклятия и всё такое, но разумный дух.

Естественно, своё решение я обосновала только желанием узнать обстановку в столице, продолжая изображать тактика-полководца с охуитительной армией из пяти компартийцев и двух собак. В принципе, собирая боевые единицы против Мора, на магах можно было бы и остановиться, если б их наличествовало хоть чуточку больше. Но их было, что тех землекопов: два с половиной. А на такой тяге разве что мой пердак в космос улетит, а уж никак не архидемон и его ультимативная тусовка.

А Орзаммар, единственный уцелевший гномий город под землёй в округе, мог и подождать. В пещеры я идти ссу. И даже не из-за того, что там темно и бесконечные лабиринты, замкнутые пространства и никакого солнца, а скорее из-за того, что там, в глубине мрачных глухих нор все стены должны быть покрыты мягкой чёрной густой мерзостью, той самой скверной, которую я пока что видела только в разбавленном состоянии. А уж концентрат должен быть раз в десять хуже. Но если порождения тьмы приходят оттуда, с Глубинных троп, живут в пещерах веками, даже подкосили целую сеть гномьих городов-тэйгов, прилично выкосив расу, то риск кому-то из нашего славного братства заразиться болезнью и стать вурдалаком очень высок, потому как любого сколь угодно большого запаса припарок, помогающих на ранних стадиях «осквернения», будет маловато для долгих блужданий по Глубинным тропам.

И вот в этом-то у меня сомнений нет, что нас туда отправят. А это мне сейчас нужно в последнюю очередь. Да и политиканы малость не мой фетиш, так что их можно оставить на десерт. Пока тамошние претенденты на корону — Белен, прогрессивный псих, убивший батю и брата старшего, попутно подставив брата среднего, наследник по отцу, и Харроумонт, взяточник, старый пердун, советник покойного бати Белена, там будут рогами бодаться под улюлюканье гномьего Совета, так, может, и решат чего. Мне же останется просто договориться с победителем, потрясая договорами стражей и не определяя будущее для всего их народа (ведь серые стражи у нас «вне политики»), не топая на Глубинные, не рискуя союзниками.

Короче, дорога всяко в Денерим.

***

— Так тебе денег надо или чего? — тряхнула палкой со странными светящимися рунами. Их я не могла расшифровать, стало быть, это не человеческий или хотя бы не общий язык. Глянула на рожу щурящегося мужичка. Мои мысли про дилдак прочитал? Или я недооценила искушённость местных? Так я вроде не по коням… А эта каменная дубина ни на оружие, ни на гуманоидный нефритовый жезл не походит.

Солнце немилосердно жарило затылок. День был ясным, и какой-никакой благословенной прохлады не ожидалось. Со мной стояла только Винн, пока вся наша гоп-компания развалилась в ближайших кустах, прячась в тени, благо от Имперского тракта и высоких деревьев на обочине она была ого-го.

Общипанный торговец, потерявший мула где-то на дороге в Денерим и пытавшийся мне то ли впарить, то ли задарить эту хрень, замахал обеими руками, корча кислую мину.

— Что вы, что вы, побойтесь Создателя! Забирайте так!

— А чего это ты так нервничаешь, а? — сощурилась уже я. Тыкнула ему в грудь этой несчастной битой, он вздрогнул всем телом. — Ты ж так и не сказал, для чего эта бандура нужна.

— Так ведь жезл это. Для управления големом!

Так-так-так… Это что получается, я сейчас держу ключ к освобождению Шейлы-голубеубийцы, Шейлы-каменной-гномки-Кадаш, Шейлы-которая-из-камня и всё остальное. А ещё она кокнула бывшего своего хозяина, и этот жезл сломан, но торгаш про это не скажет. Кот в мешке. Только и кота, и мешок я уже видела.

— Значится, как мы поступим, уважаемый. Я эту штуку беру, тут уж ты меня уломал, дам тебе пару серебряных… Цы-цы-цы, — поцыкала, качая пальцем у него перед носом, чтоб не перебивал, а то он уже рот открыл. — Да-да, ты весь такой добродетельный, отдаёшь своё имущество в дар, но такие штуки всё же стоят свою цену. Укажешь мне на карте этот Хоннлит и больше меня никогда не увидишь.

— Ох, конечно! — мужчина заулыбался незамутнённой улыбкой, а я предвкушала засаду от нанятых Логейном для серых стражей убийц и стычку с демоном и порождениями в деревне. И Шейлу в отряде. Последнее меня радовало, потому как двигающихся каменных статуй я ещё не видела.

***

Морриган и Алистер опять громко припирались. На этот раз из-за многострадального андрастианства и жизни самой Андрасте в частности. Ругались они без передыху, пока мы всей гурьбой, поднимая пыль, топали к месту предполагаемой стоянки, от которой можно было спокойно добраться до Хоннлита в умеренном составе и без поклажи.

— Страж, я бы хотела с тобой кое-что обсудить, — старшая чародейка косилась на меня, не слишком скрываясь.

— Всё моё внимание у ваших ног, — ответила я, в который раз расчёсывая обрубок, оставшийся от уха. Обрубок обрубком. А вот чешется так, как будто там не пустота, а куча укусов комариных. Хотя уже и Редклифф-то далеко, да и было это сравнительно давно. Аж меньше месяца назад. Ещё и синяки саднят на руках там, где применялась целительная магия для затягивания ран. Эх, вот что за фэнтези с синяками?!

— Ты видела раньше одержимых? — прервала мои мысли Винн. Она чуть повернула голову, пристально наблюдая за реакцией. Очко у меня сжалось. Раскусит ли, если совру?

— Не-е-ет… — протянула я, стараясь звучать убедительнее. Она же тоже одержимая. Может, я и могу ей сказать? Или не могу? Меня напрягает вся эта ситуация, но я не знаю… Хочется поделиться таким, но стоит ли? Стоит ли ей доверять? — Разве только Коннор.

— Ах да, Коннор. А я вот не могла заснуть месяцами, когда впервые увидела одержимого.

Если б я не настолько уставала, меня б тоже мучили кошмары от того, что у меня на роже растёт в Тени. Хотя, как оказалось, не только в Тени… Старшая чародейка продолжила свою мысль:

— Одержимыми движет только жажда разрушения. И мне интересно, а может ли одержимый маг как-то избавиться от этого…

Ага, имеешь в виду себя. Какой ненавязчивый способ подготовить меня к тому, что ты тут вместе с Верой. А ещё надеждой и любовью, ага.

— Авварские племена практикуют одержимость как способ обучения, — жму плечами. Да, всё не так плохо, и мне б тоже надо себя в этом убедить. — На самом деле всё чуть лучше, чем все об этом говорят. Да и если дух с магом работают в симбиозе, то почему бы и нет.

Хотя если дух будет очень находчивым, то и от мага ничего не останется. Как у Солонки. Я же теперь расцениваюсь как оккупант чужого тела, так?

— Я об этом не думала. Да, пожалуй, с этой точки зрения всё гораздо лучше, — Винн как-то расслаблено улыбнулась, а я выдохнула. То, что я приняла за подозрение меня самой в одержимости, оказалось её сомнением в себе. Нда, надо почаще так говорить, глядишь, и дышать не через раз начну.

***

Как же дохуя в Хоннлите оказалось порождений тьмы всё же. Даже ожидая их там, всё равно много.

Попёрлись в Хоннлит самым подходящим для спасения страждущих составом: оба мабари, Алистер, Лелиана и Винн. Стэн с Морриган остались сидеть на сумках, а мы с боем прорвались в частично горящую деревню из маленьких покосившихся халуп, где на небольшой площади высилась засраная птичьим дерьмом статуя, а вокруг были щедро рассыпаны хлебные крошки. Как мило со стороны местных.

— Загляденье, — вздохнула я. Что ж вы так с големом… Начала бубнить: — Хоть бы обтёрли её, что ли.

Чем-то мне это бюсты Ленина напомнило — гордо стоит памятник, весь такой символичный, лицо серьёзное, позиция пафосная, а на сияющей лысине вождя мирового пролетариата невозмутимо лежит голубиная дань уважения исторической личности. Лелиана обошла вокруг монумента, с интересом разглядывая замершую в позе взбешённого бабуина големшу.

— Это ведь голем, а не статуя, самый настоящий… — задумчиво протянула бард. — Как он тут оказался, интересно?

— Ну, дулеф гар, — без особого энтузиазма я помахала жезлом контроля. Ничего не произошло. Как будто могло быть по-другому. И теперь опять с демонами тереть за жизнь. — Дулем гар. Гулеф дур. Гулем гар. Дулим кар.

Разочарование в цыканье мне скрыть не удалось. Там ведь фраза как-то так звучит, что ещё нужно? А вдруг я шепелявая или с акцентом говорю? Как этот жезл вообще определяет уровень шепелявости и правильность произношения?!

— Может быть, стоит найти кого-то из местных жителей? — сказала Винн. Она внимательно оглядывалась и вслушивалась, видимо, в поисках этих самых местных. Я вздохнула, убирая увесистый жезл за пояс. Тоже оглянулась.

В углу, противоположном входным в деревню воротам, на другом конце залитой кровью грязной площади, должен быть вход в подземелье, а там жители. Если я всё правильно помню. В любом случае, судя по количеству домов, население этой деревни не три человека, которых мы наши убитыми порождениями.

Путём перебора запертых-незапертых дверей и криков, обращённых к выжившим, на которые, впрочем, ответа так и не было, единственную открытую дверь мы нашли. И она действительно вела в подвал.

— Факел бы найти, народ, кто-нибудь нащупал факел? — громким шепотом спросила я спутников, на что мне удивлённо ответила Винн:

— Так ведь ты же маг.

— Но не светлячок и в темноте не свечусь.

У меня даже посох ничем не светится, а ведь он вроде как волшебный.

Всё-таки запнулась обо что-то, громко матюгнулась, продолжила шарить по холодной стене с выпуклыми шершавым камнями, ладонь наткнулась на то место, где было раньше гнездо для светила. Пусто. Должно быть, выжившие забрали, когда прошли тут.

— Ты можешь вызвать свет, — уверенно заявила Винн.

Смс-кой на номер 911? Очень смешно, прям оборжаться.

— И каким образом? — я замерла на месте. Чародейка помолчала, а затем пустилась в объяснения:

— Вообще-то это заклинание для усиления магии, но вместо факела тоже должно сработать, — прошла пара секунд, и темнота резко расступилась, свет болезненно резанул по глазам. Пришлось зажмуриться. — Волшебный огонёк это простое заклинание, у тебя должно получиться. Да, и не забудь про барьеры и каменный доспех. Они у тебя получаются просто ужасно.

— Спасибо, что напомнила, — мою унылую рожу чародейка оглядела со скепсисом.

Шар света плавно кружил над головой Винн. Наверное, так выглядят шаровые молнии. Лелиана и Алистер с интересом следили за светящейся сферой, а мне показалось, что вызови я такую — она меня сожжёт.

Голос чародейки из командного стал уставшим, брови свелись почти скорбно:

— Это может спасти тебе жизнь, и не только тебе. Будь более внимательна, это очень важно.

— Агх, да, знаю. Прости, Винн, — я кивнула. Надо бы поспокойнее это всё воспринимать. — Так как этот свет вызывать?

Но сколько бы Винн ни билась, её наставления не сработали.

— Ты боишься использовать силу, — чародейка покачала головой, я утёрла чужую кровь со лба. Лелиана попала гарлоку в голову, когда тот появился откуда-то сбоку. Таился, но она меня подстраховала.

— Лелиана, спасибо, — кивнула барду, та улыбнулась. Солнце этого задрипанного подвала, пропахшего гнилью. Повернулась к Винн, она в ответ нахмурилась. Укоряюще так. Но когда по твоей мысли пространство вокруг меняется и не всегда так, как это нужно... — Знаешь, тут есть от чего испугаться.

— Поэтому у тебя такие проблемы с колдовством.

— У меня не настолько большие проблемы! — огрызнулась я. Конечно, на доку и не тяну, но для начинающего очень даже. Может, и не всё могу, но понемногу осваиваю! Это уже не мелочь!

— Но твой уровень совершенно не соответствует тому, что должно быть у мага Круга. А ещё я же вижу, как ты зажимаешься, когда колдуешь.

— Я не зажимаюсь!

— Страж, я не настолько стара и слепа, чтобы глаза мне изменяли, — вздохнула Винн, а у меня рожа запылала. Вот уж не ожидала, что меня будут отчитывать. Особенно сейчас. — Ты держишь свой жезл неправильно, и тебя при этом так трясёт… Посох — это не змея и не дубина, он тебя не укусит, и пытаться его пальцами сломать не надо.

— Да не трясёт меня!

— Эм… вообще-то трясёт. И да, ты зажимаешься, — встрял Алистер, доставая меч из генлока. Повернулся к нам. Я смерила его самым презрительным взглядом, на какой только способна. Ты-то когда успеваешь смотреть, как я там посох держу?! Эксперт ебучий. Он похлопал ресницами так, как будто не понял моего укора вовсе. — Что?

— Ладно! — всплеснула свободной рукой. — Допустим, я зажимаюсь и трясусь. От страха, например. Довольны?! — Сначала меня пиздит Стэн, а теперь эти двое наезжают. Охуенно! — Всё, идём дальше.

— Но Страж…

— Что ещё?! — рявкнула я злобно. Всё, выбесили. Барьеры мои — не барьеры, заклинания — не заклинания, пиздец.

— Ты разве не с детства в Круге? Это ведь основы и…

— Так, я плоха в магии, я это поняла. Если тебе это не нравится, то научи как надо. А если помочь не можешь, то идём дальше, и пускай уже какой-нибудь огр наконец мне голову раздавит. Всё.

Достали. Дыхательная гимнастика в подвале не помогает, и злиться меньше я почему-то не стала.

Дальше меня никто на разговор вызвать не пытался. И слава Хаосу. Правда, тишина тоже простояла не долго. Теперь переговаривались Винн с Лелианой, изредка поскуливали мабари. Я ещё трижды пыталась вызвать чёртов всратый огонёк как у Винн, но хрена лысого. Может, из-за того, что трёп женщин отвлекал. Может, из-за того, что бряцанье доспехов Алистера меня нервировало. А может, из-за того, что вера в свой «неплохой» навык растаяла как сладкий сон.

Блин, похоже, что я без демонической магии совсем плоха. Неужели мне теперь никогда их всех не догнать? Может, и лучше бы было, если бы вёл кто-нибудь другой. Тот же Алистер или Стэн. Они хотя бы военные, какие-никакие бойцы и тактики. Но бывший храмовник уже отказался, тогда стоит ли обратиться к кунари?.. Блять, с ним я первая вообще не заговорю. Тем более с просьбой. Обойдётся. И вообще надо его выгнать, порождений он уже увидел, меч вернул, вот пусть и пиздует в свой каганат-триумвират или как его там. Рассказывает всем, какие стражи ушибленные и какие порождения тьмы страшные.

Через тернии тёмного коридора мы всё же выбрались к свету.

Большой зал делил сиреневый защитный барьер, за которым столпились перепуганные люди в приличном количестве и скачущие у полупрозрачной искрящейся поверхности порождения. Рычащие и махающие ржавыми мечами в попытке пробиться.

В комнате был и факел, за тем самым барьером, и несколько крайне любопытных светящихся кристаллов. Мне такой фонарик точно не помешает.

Проход, из которого пришли мы, был тёмным и находился чуть ниже уровня самого помещения. В общем, мы подкрались незаметно. Вот только порождения чуяли нашу скверну и её распознали, так что скрытной засады не получилось.

Люди за барьером орали, пытаясь подбодрить, вот только это звучало скорее как издёвка: «Порубите их!» — ага нас четверо с двумя псами, а вас человек тридцать. И порождений тоже не с гулькин нос, но их я не считала. Вообще, когда скачешь от не самых тупых чудищ и пытаешься их кокнуть, до арифметики снисходишь в последнюю очередь. В таких ситуациях всё предельно просто: больше одного — это много. А значит, спинку потереть им подставлять нельзя.

С горем пополам умножили на ноль всех порождений тьмы, и тут какой-то болезненный светловолосый мужчина с крысиным хвостом заговорил из-за барьера:

— Слава Создателю, банн прислал нам помощь!

— Мы не от банна, — сказал Алистер, вытер свой меч о какую-ту тряпку и вернул её за пояс.

— А вы тогда… кто? — удивлённо спросил то ли деревенский войт, то ли председатель. Назвать этого мужчину старейшиной у меня язык не поворачивался. В любом случае, он, видимо, был главным. Самым спокойным уж точно, а то другие люди уже и молиться начали. Ждали помощи от баннорна, но не особенно дождались.

— Мы — серые стражи, — обрадовала я и тут же оперлась о посох, почти наваливаясь всем весом под молчаливое неодобрение Винн. Гарлоки совсем загоняли.

— Ну, это хорошо, конечно… — недоверчиво начал светловолосый. — Но что серые стражи делают тут?

— Голем.

— А-а-а, купила жезл управления… — мрачно протянул он. — И за Шейлой здесь, понятно.

Он простёр руку к барьеру, прикрыв глаза. И барьер стал бледнеть, а люди тут же ломанулись к открывшемуся проходу, и… Жопа. Там был люк. На ёбаной площади был люк, а мы пробивались через порождений!

Человек, снявший барьер, остался стоять на месте. После слов о Шейле он приобрёл более враждебный взгляд, скрестил руки в замок и теперь косился на арку, скрывавшуюся за деревянной колонной. Видимо, это такое приглашение войти.

Пожелтевший барьер на ощупь был как заряженный током синтепоновый плед — пальцы закололо. Я сразу вспомнила барьер в Кинлохе, только этот был много слабее. Что, ещё больше малефикаров и демонов? Точно, этот Вильгельм, которому голем принадлежал, вроде бы изучал демонов.

— Этот треклятый кусок камня нам одни беды принёс, — тут же выпалил светловолосый, стоило зайти за барьер. — Голем перестал подчиняться и убил моего отца, мага эрлов Редклиффа, а моя мать продала жезл. И правильно сделала.

— Это всё очень радостно, но в нынешней ситуации любой голем на вес золота. А кодовая фраза не работает, так вот…

— Хочешь забрать Шейлу, превосходно. Но там, в лабораториях, моя дочь, Амалия. Она испугалась и убежала. Понимаю, что вы все уже спасли меня, но не могли бы вы найти и её? Один из наших уже пытался пойти за ней, но не смог пройти мимо ловушек. Если спасёте мою девочку, то будет вам фраза.

Вот ведь срань. Я вздохнула громко, Лелиана за моей спиной радостно прощебетала:

— Мы её обязательно спасём!

Оборачиваюсь назад: бард, дико довольная собой, улыбается, Винн сосредоточенно кивает, Алистер чешет репу озадаченно. Еба-а-ать, и как нас всех раньше не перебили?

***

— Есть здесь кто? — проорала я.

Винн аккуратно приподняла шар света, чтобы захватить больше места в освещённый круг. Что-то эти коридоры больше напоминают мне натуральные пещеры, чем подвал. Невольно ёжусь. И где эта мелкая Амалия, она ж вроде в компании демона должна быть? Ох, только пускай она не будет одержима! Не надо мне ещё больше одержимых детей в тёмных подвалах. Коннора уже выше крыши!

Никто не откликается — продолжаем двигаться. Алистер чихнул, когда ему на лицо приземлился паук. Здоровый чёрный, мохнатый как шмель паучара. У меня внутри кишки узлом завязало, молча отпрыгнула в сторону, прикусывая себе язык, чтобы не визжать. Совсем не круто пугаться насекомых. Не-а. Только мозгу разве объяснишь?

Девчонка обнаружилась в зале, вход в который перегорожен таким же барьером, как наверху. Антидемонический? Вытягиваю руку, она свободно проходит. Вперёд, но не назад. Вот ведь. Ладно, наверное, придётся всё же полностью. Гладь пошла рябью и пропустила.

— Амалия?

— О, а вы пришли играть? Мы играем в загадки, — звонкий голос принадлежал девочке со светло-русыми косичками. Амалия расслаблено улыбалась и сидела рядом с крупной кошкой, рыжая шерсть которой была пушистой даже на вид.

— Я тут за тем, чтобы отвести тебя к отцу. А теперь отойди от кошки, — достала посох, глаза рыжей твари загорелись фиолетовым, мабари зарычали почти синхронно. Ещё один демон, только и делов. Амалия насупилась недовольно.

— Нет. Мы играем, и Китти ты не нравишься.

— Ты не уговоришь Амалию пойти с тобой, — тварь говорила почти елейно. — Она любит меня, я её друг, а ты чужая.

— И ты хочешь вылезти отсюда в её теле?

— Я не хочу вредить Амалии, я лишь хочу увидеть мир её глазами, — мягко сказала «кошка». Бла-бла-бла. Пиздеж. А девчонка точно сейчас под какими-нибудь дурманящими чарами, но вот если эта тварь покажет свой истинный облик или потеряет контроль над мелкой хотя б и на пару секунд…

— И тебе мешает барьер.

— Да, отключи защиту, — «кошка» по-дурацки кивнула на напольные панели со стрелками и перемежающимися дугами огня. — Её может отключить только смертный.

— Идёт, отключу защиту.

А я под категорию «смертная» ещё попадаю? Прошла к плитам молча, несколько медленнее, чем следовало бы. Но вроде ничего страшного не произошло, спутники как-то не обрадовались моему внезапному согласию, начали перешёптываться, но вслух не возражают. Мы долго искали комбинацию, но в итоге огонь из одного края поля перешёл в противоположный, и барьер в дверях чуть сменил оттенок. Демон заверещал:

— Да! Да! Я чувствую это!

— Китти? — девчонка покосилась на ошалевшую тварь, шерсть которой вздыбилась.

— Амалия, беги! — рявкнула я в голос, замораживая демоническую тварь, та уже в заморозке росла в полноценного такого демона. Амалия дала дёру. Открывшая свою суть, Китти сломила тонкую корочку льда и повернула злобное фиолетовое лицо. В углах комнаты росли огненные демоны ярости.

Китти-Хуитти.

***

— Это Шейла! — с гордостью обвожу рукой шикарную спутницу, которую из темноты подступающей ночи выхватывает только пляшущее пламя костра. По каменному телу стекает вода — следы недавней генеральной помывки.

Морриган смотрит задумчиво, закусывая пухлую губу. Стэн — с постной харей. Но ворчание всех остальных меня нисколько не смутило. Ведь каменная дива была просто великолепна. Высокая, сильная, со светящимися лириумными рунами, бесстрашная и устойчивая к любой скверне, да ещё и с томным голосом. Сплошной восторг! Есть, конечно, тяга к геноциду голубей, но я надеюсь, что смогу что-то с этим сделать. А если нет, то, что ж: «Good night, sweet pigeon».

— Ой, народ, кончайте бухтеть, — помешиваю овощной суп в тарелке. Жижа жижей, но даже столь неприглядное варево из рук несравненной Морриган получается просто на ура: вкусно, полезно, питательно. Тут явно пахнет магией её мастерства. — Шейла вам понравится! Вот увидите!

— Эта бешеная куча камней? — Алистер нервно оглянулся, упомянутая големша шумно прошла и стала поодаль, не шевелясь телом и осматривая окрестности только при помощи вращения светящихся лириумных глаз.

— Её хозяин был порядочным мудаком, так что это многое объясняет, — зачерпываю супец. У ведьмы Диких Земель золотые руки. — Морриган, ты каждый раз сама себя превосходишь.

— Опять льстишь ты мне.

Морриган только отмахнулась, хоть и чуть-чуть приподняла уголки губ, отворачиваясь, чтобы это скрыть. Какая же она милая, в самом деле! Это просто противозаконно, быть настолько милой! Ещё чуть-чуть и начну слюни пускать, как Жнец. Вот этот хлопец мне всю робу и штаны обслюнявил, когда положил морду на колени.

— Эм… Страж? А ты разве не собираешься с этим что-то делать? — старшая чародейка, сострадательно приподняла брови, грея руки о миску, кивнула на пускающего слюни дремлющего пса, я покачала головой.

— А зачем? Ему ж хорошо, мне тоже не плохо.

— Понятно, — Винн с отчаяньем посмотрела, как особенно большой пузырь собачьей слюны лопнул. Чародейку передёрнуло. — А когда ты его последний раз мыла? А то запах твоей собаки немного…

— Мыла?

— О, Создатель, — она прикрыла ладонью рот, я пожала плечами.

— Жнец взрослый мальчик, сам себя моет. Или я уже просто привыкла к запаху… — покосилась на мабари, тот во сне двигал острыми ушами.

Тебя, мил друг, и впрямь надо будет отдраить. С мылом.

***

Винн восприняла мои слова в подвале бывшего хозяина Шейлы — Вильгельма, про обучение, слишком серьёзно, пытаясь научить вообще всему, что она умеет, умела, слышала, видела и нашла в тех двух книженциях, что у меня были. От заклинания, вызывающего тот самый белый светящийся шар, до вьюги и землетрясения. От лечения до дробящей темницы. От защитного барьера до управления трупами как марионетками при помощи магии духа. Это всё стало похоже на какой-то цирк: привал, все отдыхают, но не я. Винн открывает какую-нибудь из книжек, смотрит загадочно на меня, так же загадочно в книгу, а потом начинаются бесконечные «руку выше», «спину прямее», «сосредоточься». Проще лечь и сдохнуть.

Нет, от этого есть польза, почти прорыв — копилка знаний полнится и всё такое. Но я просто разрываюсь между жгучими желаниями махнуть рукой, послав всё в жопу, и продолжать дальше, ведь такой странной херни поискать.

Это вроде шоу иллюзий, где никто не станет показывать, в чём прикол. А главное, я могу строить просто десятки теорий, почему магия работает, почему она в Тедасе вообще есть, что это такое «магия». И ни на миллиметр не продвинуться к правде. Это плавит мне мозг. Старшая чародейка иногда говорит о теориях возникновения магии, которые имеются в Круге, но это тоже такая каша из казуистики и религиозной дряни, что её можно смело игнорировать. Единственное ценное, что я точно вынесла из этих рассказов, так это то, что церковь андрастиан крепко держит местных учёных за яйца, а самоучки и отступники просто не имеют базы для исследований. Наверное, в Тевинтере должно быть больше информации, но в страну винограда, работорговли и магии крови мне путь заказан. Наверняка если я туда сунусь, то попаду в какую-нибудь жопу с безумными исследователями, желающими распилить меня на части.

В таком темпе мы продвигались около двух недель — Имперский тракт оказался совсем не в том состоянии, чтобы по нему можно было с ветерком прокатиться. Дорога в одних местах была как новенькая, в других обрушилась, ушла в провалы под землёй или частично была растащена людьми для своих жилищ.

И за эти две недели я наверняка обзавелась парой седых волос, а седина Винн стала ещё белее. Началось всё с первого каравана беженцев, на которых напали бандиты. Я решила, что это была засада, но оказалось, что это были не подосланные Логейном убийцы, а простые люди в беде. Второй раз это оказалась засада обычных мародёров, третий — куча порождений тьмы, четвёртый — сумасшедший пастух, пятый — группа малефикаров, шестой — драка пьяниц. Дальше я считать перестала и решила, что в этой вселенной Хоу не давал Логейну контактов Антиванских Воронов. И вот когда пришла настоящая опасность, я её даже не заметила.

Началось всё с того, что Имперский тракт в очередной раз махнул рукой и вежливо пожелал идти своей дорогой. Наша группа свернула с прямого пути на пологую узкую тропинку, лежащую между кустов и больших камней. Мне не показался знакомым рельеф или та женщина, которая, истошно вопя, звала нас помочь каравану. Нет, мы все ломанулись вперёд практически бегом. Огромные столетние дубы леса на обочине нисколько не отозвались в памяти. А вот когда узкая дорога чуть расширилась, выводя на поляну с толпой людей, я что-то вспомнила, но не придала этому значения.

Толстое дерево по левому боку грохнулось, тряхнув землю и отрезав Алистера и меня от спутников.

— Вот дерьмо, — шепнула, выхватывая посох. Бывший храмовник был быстрее. И вот тут до меня дошло, что эта напуганная девица — приманка, а тот эльф с блондинистой шевелюрой и дурацким зеленоватым доспехом с натуральной юбкой из полосок — Зевран, а народ вокруг — наёмники. И сейчас нас будут убивать.

— Серые стражи умрут здесь, — эльф помрачнел всего за мгновение, выхватил клинки, сучка, которая привела нас сюда, заулыбалась. Она же первая и полегла, потеряв голову от холода. Единственное, что всегда выходило безукоризненно — лёд. Значит, нужна вьюга.

Алистер на ногах удержался, некоторые убийцы попадали от сильного ветра. Зевран исчез из вида, я продолжала цепляться за поваленное дерево, держа барьер на бывшем храмовнике и уклоняясь от дальнобойных стрел. Не хватало маны, чтобы ещё и за собой приглядеть. Какая же блядская ситуация! Рядом опять просвистел болт, воткнулся в дерево, чиркнув по щеке. Колдовская вьюга набирала обороты, перед глазами всё покрывало снегом. Видно на два метра вперёд, не больше. Воины на поле промерзали, а Алистер с барьером продолжал разрубать заиндевевших людей. Раздались крики про «убить мага».

Что-то мелькнуло. Кто-то подобрался совсем близко. Но как? Там же вьюга. На краю зрения мелькнула тень. Снова исчезла. Движется быстрее, чем я замечаю движение. Насколько же быстрее? Дёргаюсь в сторону, цепляясь за кору поваленного дерева.

— Даже слишком просто, — громкий шепот раздался прямо у уха. Не успела. Мне показалось, что весь мир замер, сжался до момента, до секунды, поворот головы занял целую вечность, как будто муха в смоле — застряла и не могу двинутся. Шею сдавило резко и быстро, тут же появилось и жжение. Меня, типа, пытались задушить? Что это было?

Шарю взглядом по нарастающей белизне. Никого. Сердце где-то в ушах бьёт набатом. Я даже воинов теперь не вижу и не слышу — только вой холодного ветра и собственное сердце. Через пару минут все, кто стояли там, в центре бурана, скопытятся, кроме Алистера, у него защита есть. Тогда мне показалось, что ли? Но боль-то не исчезла, ноет. Прикасаюсь к горлу. О… Там что-то течёт такое тёплое, толчками, только не говорите мне… Зря у меня так плохо с созиданием. Такая нужная вещь. Напор крови усилился, она утекает так быстро, сквозь пальцы. Зажимаю шею, даже сказать нихуя не могу, только булькаю. Во рту появился привкус железа. Воздуха. Воздуха!

Кончики пальцев холодеют, ног я не чувствую. Белизна заполняет всё, замораживая до костей. Темнота приходит быстро.


	9. Квота магии

Кажется, что скоро я в Тень совсем переселюсь… Если не уже. Заебало видеть эту срань постоянно. Нет, конечно, приятное разнообразие между природой Тедаса — это прелестно, да и проснуться в знакомой обстановке приятно, но только если эта обстановка не пытается тебя сожрать. А растущий из огромной фиговины, напоминающей разбухший гриб, слюнявый зубастый рот, явно с чувством жевавший подол мантии, занимался этим как минимум с упоением. Собственно, именно его чавканье и выдернуло меня из состояния медитации в темноте. Я скривилась, заехала ногой по этой странной штуке, та выпустила одежду, громко щёлкнув зубами рядом с моей чешуйчатой лапой. Вот свинтус. Весь подол изжевал и обслюнявил. Хоть не в осязаемом мире. И до моей туши не дошёл, тоже неплохо.

Приподнялась на локтях, осмотрелась, но не заметила ни души вокруг. Если эту сраную мухоловку не считать.

Гриб с пастью приоткрыл лениво рот и стал пускать слюни, то ли выдыхая, то ли вдыхая. Если у этой штуки вообще есть лёгкие. Да и нахрена они грибу, как, собственно, и рот, да ещё и в Тени.

— Эй, ты говорить умеешь? — вякнула я.

Не, а что, вдруг этот мухомор может ртом не только жрать? Вдруг это такой демон. Гриб ни звука не издал, прикинувшись ветошью. Игнорирует, стервец. Охрененно, я говорю с грибами. Не знаю, вот это было хорошо, что мне оно не ответило, или нет?

— Хэ-эй. Дружочек-пирожочек, приём.

Снова игнор. Цыкаю. Ну и хер с тобой, больно оно мне надо. Вздохнула и села, из-за камней вокруг никто так и не появи… По спине пробежали мурашки размером с большую жабу, я дёрнулась всем телом. Ох, ты ж жёваный крот! Пара мутных глаз на бледном морщинистом лице и седые волосы колтуном. Из-за обломка скалы на меня кто-то пялился. Кто бы это ни был, держалось создание тихо. И насколько долго этот кто-то тут торчал и наблюдал?

Тоже стала пялиться на нечто, не шевелясь, но ничего не происходило. Только пепел медленно колыхался в воздухе по каким-то своим правилам, никак не оседая на растрескавшийся камень. В конце концов, мне эти гляделки надоели. Расфокусированный полуслепой взгляд был каким-то уж очень некомфортным.

— А ты ещё кто?

— Ты на частной территории, — задребезжал странный дед.

— Какой ещё частной территории, совсем спятил? Это Тень.

А может… уже и не Тень? Ведь если меня убило, а я уверена, что мне горло перерезали, то это может быть какое угодно место. Э-эх, не видать мне оборотней и архидемона вживую. Как своих ушей... А кто о Жнеце побеспокоится?!

— Ты на частной территории! — взвизгнул дед.

— Погоди-ка… — я прищурлась, он скопировал. Что-то мне смутно знаком говор, да и голос этот. Один на миллион. Э-э-э, да я ведь его помню! — Ты малефикар из Бресилианского леса.

— А ты на частной территории! Вух! Вух! — старик издал странный звук между гавканьем и всхлипом, и из-за камня показались дряблые старческие руки в грязных рукавах. Малефикар замахал на меня как при треморе. Голову он так и не поднял полностью.

— Да-да, но ты ведь сейчас в Бресилиане? Физически, я имею в виду.

— А ты ещё кто? Ты от них?! Ты от них! Я знаю… Знаю… Знаю-знаю-знаю-знаю! Я знаю! Тебя подослали! Подослали-подослали-подослали!

— Ой, хорош брюзжать, — но в ответ тот не угомонился, и я рявкнула раздвоенным басом: — Харе!

Дед заткнулся, приподнял возмущённый ебальник.

— Убирайся! — шикнул он злобно.

— Пока не ответишь, буду тут сидеть! — оскалилась, но на дедка мои внушительные острые клыки в два ряда впечатления не произвели.

— Хе-хе, тебе отвечать? Хе-хе, демону, — истерично смеясь, он запрокинул голову, демонстрируя всклокоченную короткую бородёнку. — Хе-е, и чего ж ты спросишь? О, я знаю! Сыграем! Вопрос на вопрос!

— Хаос, нет!

— Вопрос-на-вопрос-вопрос-на-вопрос-вопр…

Вот ебучий попугай.

— Да! Да! Да! Только заткнись уже!

Блин, ну и голос у него, а когда он на ультразвук этот переходит… Бр-р-р.

— Хе-е, — старик расплылся в улыбке как перекормленный кот, я хотела вцепиться в свои волосы, чтобы проредить лишние. Но их на положенном месте не обнаружилось. Пришлось вцепиться в два кривых рога. Блять, они ещё и не одинаковые… Да что ж это такое?! Малефикар задумчиво протянул: — Тогда назовись.

— Моника-Элизабет-Виктория-Алиса-Дуся-Яна, — назвала я навскидку все имена, пришедшие в голову. Присобачить ли ещё Лену и Марусю на конец? Хм-м-м, пожалуй, и так перебор. О, ещё ж фамилия нужна. Пускай тогда это будет… Допустим… С трудом удержалась от хрюканья и добавила: — Пепелацева. Ой, не-не… Забудь. Иванова-Синичкина-Иванеска… Фон Попердом. Во.

Дед от моей наглости подавился собственными слюнями. Я хохотнула, он проморгался и как заорёт:

— Подосланная!

— Кончай уже вопить! — прошипела сквозь зубы, малефикар нахохлился, обиженно потрясая бородой, я выдохнула с облегчением. — Как мне отсюда выбраться?

— А?

— Вопрос на вопрос, — смотрю прямо в белёсые глаза, хмурясь и рыча. Старик всё же чуть сжался, когда я поднялась на лапы. — И ты мой уже услышал.

***

Вот бы дерябнуть чего-нибудь покрепче. Вискарь был бы очень к месту. Готова десять раз отречься от обета трезвости, но в конкретный момент мне даже воды выпить не дают. «А вдруг швы разойдутся?» Ну как разойдутся, так и сойдутся. Нафига нам магия, если ею не пользоваться?

Винн отчитала меня за неосмотрительность с таким самозабвением, что мне показалось — она действительно переживала. А это приятно, когда за тебя переживают.

На душе теплеет, не могу сдержать дебильной улыбки. В палатке места мало, но чародейка всё-таки умудряется патетично потрясать руками, сидя рядом со мной на низкой койке.

— Винни, я живая, всё хорошо, — лыблюсь, чародейка кивает, сжимает переносицу, качает головой.

— Просто я была уверена, что ты… О, Создатель милосердный, у тебя даже пульса не было! Мне показалось, что ты уже, — она всхлипнула. Ауч, блин, и как мне её утешать?! Придвигаюсь и обхватываю её плечи, прижимаю к себе. Как-то неловко, но и фиг с ним. Серьёзно, я разрываюсь между тем, чтобы стыдиться, бояться и тоже поплакать за компанию. Но слёз и соплей хватит и с неё, а я так — просто тихо посижу рядом, пока она не успокоится.

Технически я была мертва. Ну, тело Солоны было мертво, хорошо, что не слишком долго, а то я бы оказалась привязана к трупу. Нда, мне казалось, что в Тени прошло гораздо больше пяти минут. А вот сейчас сижу тут, в палатке. Пальцы тёплые, сердце бьётся, сетчатка не начала отслаиваться. Всё ещё как-то не верится.

— А где все, кстати?

Да, а то чего это у моего ложа не толпится куча стенающих компартийцев. Я не каждый день воскресаю, между прочим. Но раз в месяц теперь это делаю… Сразу после незапланированной смерти… Нда, от каких-то традиций надо отказываться.

— Они ждут, — тихо ответила Винн и замолчала. Дурацкий вопрос: «А чего они ждут?» — остался не озвученным, потому что Винн договорила сама. — Пока я скажу, что всё кончено. Они думают, что ты мертва.

— Ага, — забавно. — А почему?

— Все видели твоё тело. Ты не дышала, сердце не билось, и я клянусь, что ты была такая холодная… окоченелая. Но это может быть и из-за твоей вьюги… Мы же чуть тебя не сожгли…

— Но ты всё же срастила мне кожу на шее, — я пробежала пальцами по повязке. Даже не влажная, а значит, открытых ран нет. Так дайте выпить уже, изверги! Хотя б воды!

— Да, я решила, что даже если ты умерла, то это нужно сделать, чтобы не было видно…

— То есть там теперь шрам, что ли? — перестаю теребить ткань.

— Да, если бы я сразу успела, то его бы не было.

— Круто, — по сравнению с тем, что могло бы быть. Подумаешь, царапина. Моя шея и так раньше на изящную не тянула, так что ничего нового. А вот кривой обрубок уха мне не нравится, вот в Редклиффе Винн не хватило.

— Не говорите такого, юная леди! Это было просто ужасно! — чародейка отодвинулась и грозно свела брови.

— Знаю, постараюсь так больше не делать, — что вряд ли получится с таким-то жизненным укладом и везением утопленника. — Ну, или я постараюсь оказываться поближе к тебе, чтобы ты успела меня подлатать.

— Солона! — чародейка щёлкнула меня по носу, совершенно оскорблённая в лучших чувствах.

— Винни, милая, я любя, честно слово, — бухаюсь перед ней на одно колено и молитвенно складываю пальцы на груди. — Просто шучу!

— Ясли! — она вздохнула, но уголки губ чуть приподнялись. — А теперь иди, думаю, что все будут рады.

Я покивала, хоть и не особенно была согласна. Рады. Чему тут радоваться? Моему обществу? Пха! Но из палатки вышла на своих двоих, почти не опираясь на волшебную мотыгу и в принципе ощущая себя на все сто. Вот только в горле сушняк стоял кромешный. Першило, сглатывать даже слюну было болезненно, как будто там кость лишняя выросла.

— Ё, как жизнь! — махнула рукой всем собравшимся у костра: Морриган, сидящей на бревне, Стэну, который ходил на границе света и подступающей тени, и мабари. Жнец двинул пару раз ушами и подорвался с места, несясь паровозом прямо в лоб. Я расставила руки, потому как убегать от боевого пса бессмысленно. И тяжёлая раскалённая туша с разбегу впечатала в землю, посох укатился в сторону. Копчик прострелило, на глаза от боли навернулись слёзы.

— Я тоже счастлива тебя вид… — договорить Жнец не дал, пыхтел и не давал мне даже рта раскрыть, слюнявя лицо. Отбиваться тоже не поможет, поэтому я продолжала морозить спину об остывающую после дня землю, трепля мабари шерсть.

— Заставила меня ты… — ведьма Коркари присела рядом на корточки и хмурилась, сверкая глазами, больно пихнула кулаком в плечо. — Так больше делать ты не смей.

Меня хватило на угуканье. Ради возмущённого тычка в плечо от Морриган можно было бы и повторно провернуть трюк бресилианского деда. Может, даже и не один раз. А вот повторно резать горло мне бы не хотелось вообще никогда, потому как во всех смыслах — эти ощущения слишком острые. Кунари мне даже не улыбнулся, как и всегда, а вот Лелианы и Алистера я не застала. Шейла стояла в отдалении и приветственно кивнула. От неё — это почти признание в вечной любви, так что я тоже кивнула, всё так же растягивая ебасос в улыбке.

— А эти двое где? — накладываю обе ладони на пасть волкодава. Жнец всё-таки угомонился, ограничившись тем, что окончательно полёг, пуская слюни на мантию. Блин, она же у меня теперь одна в нормальном состоянии… У, слюня-а-авый щёнок! Всё, теперь стираться, а я, так уж и быть, в рванине похожу пока. Локтём утираю лицо под собачий скулёж.

— Дурак церковный и певунья? Ждут, пока пленник очнётся. Сдаётся мне, что после убить его они хотят, — Морриган покачала головой. — Не видела я смысла в том, чтоб брать его вообще с собой.

— Лелиана настояла?

— Да. Они там, — ведьма махнула рукой не глядя, встала во весь рост, и яркие лучи клонившегося к горизонту деревьев солнца очертили её со спины. Вау, а у неё действительно глаза светятся, или это иллюзия? — Если хочешь его спросить о чём-то, то поторопись.

— Спасибо, — с трудом, но мне удалось вылезти из-под шерстяного монстра с милой мордой, на что тот зафыркал, строя глазки. О-о, не делай так, а то я забью на рекрутирование новых членов антиморового похода и просто буду сидеть, сюсюкать и повторять: «Кто тут хороший мальчик?» Отвлечь внимание коварного мабари получилось только собачьим печеньем.

Шла я сначала по направлению, данному Морриган, а потом уже и на крики.

— Эй, народ, вы что тут за шабаш устроили? — вывались я на небольшую круглую полянку под хруст валежника и кустов. В центре расположились скрючившийся в позе эмбриона Зевран, прикрывающий голову обеими руками, мутузящий его ногами Алистер и сидящая на карачках с жутким лицом Лелиана, в руках которой плясал нож. Тортика я не увидела, так что они тут не чай пить собрались.

На секунду все замерли и замолчали. Можно было услышать, как ветер колышет листву и какая-то хрень неистово подражает кукушке. Облака вяло плыли по закатному небу. Лелиана выронила своё орудие в невысокую траву, медленно-медленно приподнялась. И как рванула вперёд. Поймала я её в прыжке с трудом, но всё же ускорение у неё было поменьше, чем у Жнеца.

— От те-ебя так воняет пси-ино-ой! — в голос прорыдала она, утыкаясь в плечо. — Ты пло-оха-ая! Ты о-очень пло-оха-ая! Как ты могла-а-а?!

— Всё нормально, — стискиваю её тонкую талию. Лелиана как бумажная балерина, мне её даже держать страшно, не то что сжимать. Осторожно глажу её по голове. Она продолжала выть сиреной прямо на ухо, пока я мантрой талдычила: — Всё нормально.

— Да… Всё нормально… — вторил бывший храмовник, нервно улыбнулся, провёл по лицу ладонью и замолчал, смотря куда-то в лес и упирая руки в бока.

— Может, тогда уже выслушаете меня? — скорчившийся эльф тут же поднял руки в защитном жесте, когда Алистер на него злобно зыркнул. — Раз уж у вас все живы.

Напряжённое молчание повисло снова.

— Ага, говори давай, — ляпнула я, когда Лелиана прижалась крепче, затихая. Алистер гневно раздувал ноздри.

— Нельзя так! Он пытался нас убить, а тебя он… Ох, дыханье Создателя! — бывший храмовник раздражённо начал мерить шагами поляну.

— То есть это ты мне голову отпилил? — глянула на Зеврана. А его хорошенько отлупили.

— Эм… да, — он привстал на локтях, кривясь от боли, ухнул и тут же вернул добродушную улыбку, хоть ему явно ещё было больно. Миленько. Он нам определённо пригодится. Правда, тот факт, что именно он мне по горлу полоснул, чуть-чуть смущает. Ну, Стэн целую семью порешал. Хотя… Наверняка этот блондин остроухий убил больше народу, чем я знавала за всю жизнь. Зевран улыбнулся ещё более заискивающе. — Но ты же не в обиде? Простой бизнес.

— Знаю, заказ есть заказ. Ты же ведь из наёмных убийц? У вас это вроде в порядке вещей. Гильдия, все дела.

А вот по-хорошему его бы тоже устранить не помешало бы. Для успокоения нервов и на всякий случай. Но доверюсь уж канону. О, Тзинч, пускай я не пожалею об этом. Ой, нет, уже жалею.

— Да-да, всё именно так, — эльф оживился, его глаза загорелись, и я быстро почувствовала, как хватка Лелианы из ласковой стала удушающей. Лапушка, не бесись. Алистер выпучил глаза и открыл рот, глядя на меня так, будто я внезапно разделась, обмазалась кровью и начала бегать вокруг, скандируя: «Смерть Серым Стражам! Дункан — Долбаёб! Архидемон Рулит!». Эльф представился: — Меня зовут Зевран Араннай, Зев для друзей. Я из гильдии Антиванских Воронов. И я хотел бы кое-что предложить, если у тебя нет вопросов.

— Нас заказал Логейн, так?

— Такой представительный мужчина в столице?

Киваю, хотя в душе не ебу, как Логейн тут должен выглядеть. Патлатый, с кривым носом, глаза голубые, в целом ничего, а вот насчёт представительности вопрос спорный. Модельки игры всё-таки отличаются от реальных людей. Араннай тут же заговорил снова.

— Да, кажется, его звали Логейн. Платит золотом за каждого убитого стража в Ферелдене.

— А ты ещё стражей встречал? — главный вопрос. Самый важный. — Кроме нас.

— Нет, но это и к счастью, ведь тогда бы я не встретился со столь обворожительной женщиной.

Сильно, видать, жить охота, раз попытался флиртовать со мной. Ну, или к окулисту пора, а заодно и к психотерапевту. Мне его даже жалко стало. Такой, как я, и говорить комплименты про внешность… Этот поц несчастный совсем отчаялся отсюда живым уйти. Эльф продолжил беззаботно скалиться, Алистер сложил руки в замок и начал бубнить, Лелиана цыкнула, выгнув шею, чтобы держать антиванца в поле зрения.

— И с Логейном тебе встречаться больше не надо было? — эх, а ведь такую засаду бы забубенили.

— Нет, в случае успеха — деньги перечисли бы гильдии, а в случае провала и встречаться уже нет нужды, — Зевран так жизнерадостно это продекламировал, широко улыбаясь, что брови у меня всё же на лоб полезли. Офигенное жизненное кредо, аплодирую стоя. Серьёзно. Это было сильно. Но если о стражах он сказал правду…

— Ясно, — значит, других стражей в Ферелдене нет. Совсем. Вот дерьмо.

— И раз уж мы так хорошо ладим, может быть, выслушаешь предложение? — осторожно начал Зевран.

— Валяй, — хоть поржу с его потуг заболтать, когда в этом нет нужды. Всё равно я уже решила. В нашем положении — каждый кадр ценен, а если что, просто избавлюсь от него. Если он, конечно, раньше не избавится от меня.

— Ну, моё предложение такое: раз уж мне не удалось выполнить контракт, то, быть может, возьмёте меня с собой?

— Что?! — гаркнул Алистер и остановился, опустив руки со сжатыми кулаками. Антиванец не обратил внимания на возмущённый вопль:

— Наша гильдия промахов не прощает, а я жить люблю, так что мне было бы логично присоединиться к тем, кого Вороны убить не смогут.

— Ну, тогда давай с нами, — я пожала плечами.

— Ты сошла с ума?! — Алистер округлил глаза. — Ты и впрямь хочешь взять его с собой?! После всего?

— А почему нет? Ему выгодно, нам выгодно. Все счастливы.

Бывший храмовник отрицательно покачал головой, утыкаясь ошалелым взглядом в траву перед собой. Зевран сиял как начищенный пятак. Наконец Алистер проговорил задавленно:

— Ты это несерьёзно.

— Отчего же, — ха, а у меня есть козырь. Рыжий и симпатичный. — Лелиана, а как ты думаешь?

— Ну, Антиванский Ворон — это хорошее приобретение… — потянула она неуверенно.

***

Сижу себе у огня в позе лотоса и отгоняю мошек еловой веткой. Поздний час радует отсутствием разговоров вокруг. То, что нужно. Щурюсь от дыма, потому что ветер дует прямо в пачу. Стэн вынырнул из темноты, уселся рядом аккуратно, бесшумно. Перестаю теребить Жнеца за шкирку. Пёс во сне глухо гавкнул, а кунари уставился на меня пристально:

— Кто ты?

— Что? — подняла обе брови. У него амнезия, что ли, резко случилась? Кунари сохранил ледяное спокойствие.

— Кто ты?

— Я — Солона Амелл, маг, серый страж.

— Нет. Кто ты?

— Это вопрос с подвохом? — я наклонила голову набок, а он натурально сверлил во мне дыру. Ребусы ебучие. — М-м, дай подумать, тогда… Э-э-э… Женщина?

Я уже, блять, сама теперь не уверена из-за тона вопроса кунари.

— Ты даже не человек.

Опа на. Даже закашлялась, перестав обмахиваться от неожиданности.

— С чего ты это взял? — глаза слезились, а Стэн смотрел проницательно и, не меняя выражения или позы, продолжил:

— В башне Кинлох я видел всё. Кто ты?

— Что ты видел? — я не поворачивалась тогда, может быть, он упал и остался в сознании? Резко стало душно. Но он же тоже спал или всё-таки успел увидеть? Как раз перед отключкой.

— Ты изменилась, стала похожа на saar-bas*. А ведёшь себя так же, как раньше. Кто ты?

— Тебе, наверное, показалось, — я помотала башкой. — Демоны праздности жуткие ребята.

— Нет, я знаю, что видел. Отвечай.

— Ты мне всё равно не поверишь, а если хочешь подраться, то валяй, — прижала колени к груди, нахмурилась. — Подраться я за, всё равно тебе не нравлюсь, вот и выпустишь пар.

— Если б я относился к тебе негативно, я бы не остался здесь.

— А по роже ты мне от большой любви зарядил, — с излишней серьёзностью кивнула, чуть откидываясь назад, снова прижалась к собственным ногам. Ночью в мантии без рукавов холодновато, даже если капюшон есть.

— Я думал, что ты собираешься стать saar-bas. Храмовникам нельзя было видеть, мы бы вряд ли отбились от стольких.

То есть это был страх, опасения за всех нас, а не переучивание магической суки? Посмотрела на кунари внимательно, но серое лицо осталось всё таким же строгим и серьёзным. Пусть не думает, что я к нему стану вдруг лучше относиться. Фыркаю и отворачиваюсь. В лагере стоит спящая тишина, разбавляемая треском веток в костре и редкими криками ночных птиц. Рассказать ли ему? Ну, он и так знает почти всё. И тем не менее ещё не схватился за меч. Это много стоит, особенно для последователя Кун.

— Мой дом очень далеко. Я туда, наверное, больше не попаду, — не хочу загадывать, но это вероятнее всего. Тоскливая перспективка. — И ты прав, я думаю, что я теперь не человек. Но ты и ошибся, раньше я человеком была. Наверное…

— Ты демон?

— Не знаю. Правда, не знаю. Может быть? Ну, той Солоны в любом случае уже нет.

— И как давно?

— М-м, ещё до начала Мора, до того как я присоединилась к стражам.

— Ты умерла.

— Имеешь в виду… — тыкнула на уродливую отёкшую толстую полоску на собственном горле, краснотой отливающую на фоне синяка. Кунари кивнул. Он выглядел всё таким же заинтересованным, продолжая молчать. Хочет знать, как вернулась?

— Это тело… Оно уже как бы моё. То есть, я хочу сказать… Что теперь оно моё, почти… Я вернулась по привязке, — вздохнула. Магия крови практически, хоть крови я для этого и не проливала, не намеренно. Срань. Технически, теперь я жива за счёт демонической магии крови Солоны. Охуительно. Что дальше? Такими темпами я скоро начну жертвы приносить, перееду в Тевинтер и обзаведусь рабами. Варп его знает, что это за пиздец. — Такие привязки, следы, их оставляют демоны после себя. Как с тем мальчиком, Коннором. Если бы демон выжил, то смог бы вернуться. Оказалось, что у меня такая привязка к телу тоже есть. Если бы оно начало разлагаться, я бы подняла мёртвую.

Помолчали. Про поехавшего малефикара в Тени и то, что это именно он мне присоветовал искать такие «нитки» — не уточнила. Попыталась устроиться на земле поудобнее, а то жопу малость подморозило.

— Стэн, а ты скучаешь по дому?

— Это странное место. Здесь пахнет мокрой псиной, все вокруг не похожи на меня, говорят по-другому, ведут себя по-другому, — кунари сварливо забухтел. — И тут холодно.

— У меня дома было так же. Только там воняло не псиной, — да, от нефтеперерабатывающих заводов запашок похуже будет. А особенно по весне, когда они сбрасываю реактивы, а в воздухе отплясывают джигу пыль и пыльца. — А тут тебе что-нибудь нравится?

— У здешних людей есть такие круглые сладкие штуки…

— Печенье.

— Да! Печенье! У нас такого нет, нужно это исправить!

— А какое печенье? Овсяное? Творожное? С изюмом? Обсыпкой? С шоколадной крошкой? Или с начинкой? Из сдобного теста? О, есть же ещё такие тонкие крекеры…

Кунари посмотрел на меня как голодный волк на кусок свежего мяса.

— Вот это. Всё.

— Возьму на заметку, — не удержалась от смешка. Такой большой и грозный, но эта тяга к сладостям просто умильна. Найду книгу рецептов и печенюхи и презентую. И вовсе не потому, что я его простила. Нет! Нифига я его не простила ещё! Я злюсь. Очень сильно и прямо сейчас. И смех был тоже злой. Это была насмешка. И нифига он не умильный с этим своим диабетом! И вообще я просто подниму общий боевой дух печеньем, это не специально для него!

***

Небо хмурилось всё сильнее, и моросящий дождь грозил перерасти во внушительный ливень. Имперский тракт в очередной раз резко кончился, и теперь мы все стояли в частично цветущих полях, между речкой и чащей. Утоптанная дорога, дублирующая русло и тракт, разъехалась, и двигались мы ужасно медленно.

— Нет, это были аравели! — тыкаю на колею от колёс на мокрой земле. В лесу Бресилиан и на примыкающем к нему Имперском тракте ещё утром прошёл дождь, поэтому след был чётким. И непроходимым. Ну, кого ещё в лес понесёт на телегах, кроме как долийцев с их сухопутными кораблями. — Тут прошли эльфы!

— Да с чего вдруг-то?! Почему именно они? — Алистер отчаянно размахивал руками, его желание пойти прямо в Денерим и найти там Дженитиви только крепло, но целый клан долийцев будет получше, чем призрачная надежда на волшебную пыль, оставшуюся от пророчицы. Мало ли как тут этот прах Андрасте подействует, и не откинет ли копыта эрл от прикосновения к столь зрелой женщине?

— А кто тут ещё между этих елей сраных на каретах будет кататься?! Тут же сплошная грязь! — в сердцах я топнула ногой в лужу, та с чавканьем поглотила ногу в сапоге по щиколотку. А тут глубже, чем казалось. Обличающе гаркнула: — Видал?!

Серый страж махнул рукой, признавая поражение. Я бы ликовала, но поганая субстанция держала неожиданно крепко. И ногу-то пусть и выдернула со второго раза, а вот сапог остался в жиже. Блядство. Встала как цапля, пытаясь высушить все местные болота силой мысли. Может, болота и высохли, но конкретная лужа ехидно оставалась на месте. Морось противно стекала по лицу. Занесённую ногу неприятно обдул пронизывающий ветер. Надо дырку на носке заштопать, а то скоро и штопать будет нечего. Вынимаю посох, кряхтя, нагибаюсь, выполняя такой сложный трюк как «ласточка», тяну обувку на себя, она неохотно вылезает из плена.

Покрутила в руках этот кусок кожи. Аутентичненько. Особенно крупный шматок грязи плюхнулся вниз. Ферелден, страна моих девичьих грёз и горьких слёз.

— Э-э-эх, — даже надевать не хочется. Раскорячиваюсь и с грехом пополам натягиваю пострадавший предмет на законное место. Оборачиваюсь, натыкаюсь на удивлённое лицо бывшего храмовника. Его брови так и не опустились, мне оставалось только пожать плечами. — Гимнастика и магам нужна, знаешь ли.

Перепачканный ботинок меня долго нервировал, пока я наконец не ободрала какой-то лопух рядом с колеёй от аравелей и не счистила верхний слой грязи. Теперь и обувь мыть. Всё, вечером ещё одна гранд стирка и помывка. И надо что-то уже с этими рукавами делать у робы, а то хожу в какой-то безрукавке и в капюшоне — вот прямо-таки эталонный отступник. Хотя, вон, Морриган и не мёрзнет, и не морочится, а мне неуютно, и сверкать парой не очень аккуратных шрамов в подмышке во время не особенно удачного бритья ножом тоже колется. Да и выструганный грифон больно в глаза бросается, даже если забыть, что с нами ходячий символ ордена в полной экипировке. И вот у него-то этой сказочной-не-сказочной твари только на мече нет.

Репейник в очередной раз зацепился за штанину, и я со злости отхерачила всю ветку куста. Лес тут тоже мерзопакостный, мрачный, с высокими деревьями и непугаными комарами размером с откормленную на убой лошадь. Шейла громко бухала позади, сотрясая землю. Вот она точно скрашивала наш поход тем, что теперь переносила вещи практически всех, кроме псов, у тех только ошейники и были, помимо боевой раскраски. В общем, самая незаменимая и необходимая. Не то что я.

— Страж, а это какая-то татуировка? — развесёлый голос антиванского убийцы отвлёк от горестных мыслей о собственной жизни и того, что с ней стало.

— Не, я его ножом вырезала, — как-то даже звучит жёстко. И как мне это в голову тогда пришло? Можно было и подождать, и передумать, теперь я это хорошо понимаю. После того вечера боли. Насколько легче бы было сделать простую татуху, но идти прямо и вдумчиво? Нет, это не мой выбор, мне больше наскок и авось с похуизмом нравятся. — По-моему, там крыло криво получилось. А твои татуировки это что-то вроде символа Антиванских Воронов?

— О, а ты кое-что знаешь, — Зевран вприпрыжку обогнал Алистера, тот закатил глаза. — Да, всё так, но эти знаки не просты, они священны для нас, и я не вправе говорить об их значении. Есть, правда, и другие, чтобы подчеркнуть формы тела.

Прислушивающаяся Лелиана тоже поравнялась, и теперь впереди шли сразу трое:

— А в них есть своя привлекательность… Напоминает мне, как в Орлее мы подкрашивали лица. Вот только я не припомню, чтобы видела у тебя много отметок на теле.

— Они не в таких местах, которые бросаются в глаза. Вообще, когда на мне доспехи не очень-то и объяснишь. Если хочешь, могу показать, — Араннай многообещающе усмехнулся орлесианке, я повернула голову полностью в сторону остроухого. Лелиана, соглашайся.

— Э-э… нет. Пожалуй, нет, — она скривилась, поджав губы.

— А в чём трудности?

— Никаких. Просто для любования мне и рисунка на твоем лице вполне хватает.

— Как хочешь, — Зевран запросто развёл руками и подмигнул Лелиане. — Но если передумаешь…

— Не волнуйся, ты узнаешь первым, — она покачала головой. И тут у меня созрел вопрос.

— А эти татуировки, они разве не скажут жертве, кто ты? Ты же из Антивы. Там все знают про Воронов, и совсем не так, как в Ферелдене. И если нужно подобраться к кому-то видному, хорошо охраняемому, то эти символы разве не выдадут ещё на подходе?

Эльф помычал, показательно задумавшись.

— Это если вступать в непосредственное взаимодействие. Тогда такое вполне возможно. Но, видишь ли, для засад это не является преградой.

Покивала на его ответ. Но всё же, разве рисунки на лице это не дополнительная примета? Что-то звякнуло прямо рядом с ухом, и я почувствовала лёгкий ветерок, перевела взгляд, почему-то упёрлась в чужой сгиб согнутого локтя. Кунари занёс меч близко к моей голове. Похоже, я всё-таки его выбесила.

— Стэ-э-эн?

— Здесь кто-то есть, — глухой голос великана был слишком ровным, хоть и напряжённость чувствовалась. — Смотри под ноги.

Я и посмотрела. Он отбил стрелу, которая покоилась теперь в траве, судя по оперению, рукодельная на коленке и, видимо, долийская. Молча я подняла взгляд на кунари, тот воротил головой и хмурился ещё больше, чем обычно. Ну, клан мы определённо нашли. По всем тактическим заповедям нужно бы мне молчать, нападение всё-таки. Но мы ведь дипломаты… Так, барьер у нас кастуется, пусть и плохо… Отряд покрыла искрящаяся плёнка, послышалось угуканье Винн. Хоть тут сошлись. Ору как не в себя:

— Мы ищем клан долийских эльфов! Нам нужно поговорить, мы — серые стражи! — кунари неодобрительно цыкнул, когда я жестом показала опустить оружие. Вынула из поясной сумки обмотанные тряпками и даже куском кольчуги договоры. Подняла их над головой и стала размахивать как флагом. — У нас договоры при себе есть!

— Валите отсюда, шемлены! — откуда-то из-за деревьев послышался один звонкий голос, и тут же совершенно с другой стороны раздалось так же раздражённо: — Не суйтесь к нам! Seth'lin**!

Что-то там про кровь орёт. Угроза? Да и похуй. Главное, что шемленами назвали, значит, точно эльфы, людей так обзывают только они.

— Andaran atish'an***, — козырнула приветственной фразой, и откуда-то из леса раздались возмущённые и удивлённые возгласы. — Мы действительно пришли просто поговорить. Вы же охотники, следили за нами. Наверняка заметили, что больше тут никого кроме нас нет.

— У шемленов есть какое-то дело к нам? — из ближайших кустов вынырнула загорелая русоволосая эльфийка. На лице её красовался голубоватый рисунок-валласлин. Точно долийцы.

— Да, у грязных шемов есть дело к тем, кто никогда не склонится, — я опёрлась на посох, долийка выгнула бровь. А чего делать вид, что я их вовсе не понимаю? Кое-что я слышала из всех местных языков, хоть и очень мало запомнила. Например, на тевине только ругательство одно и знаю, а вот приветствия напротив — помню даже гномьи. — Мы насчёт Мора. Крайне будем благодарны, если отведёте к хранителю вашего клана.

— А откуда нам знать, что вы действительно серые стражи?

— Я же говорю, договоры, — протягиваю ей бумаги. — Можешь не верить мне на слово, а просто прочитать и оценить печати заодно.

— Ну… хорошо, я отведу вас, — женщина сдула с глаз прядь, выбившуюся из пучка, повертела в руках документы без особого энтузиазма. — Не доставайте оружия в лагере, не устраивайте ничего и знайте, что наши стрелы нацелены на каждого чужака.

— Учтём обязательно, — кивнула ей, эльфийка отдала обратно пергамент, окончательно вешая лук себе за спину. Оставшиеся эльфы так и не вылезли из зарослей, прячась.

— И это хвалёное долийское гостеприимство, — кунари покачал головой осуждающе.

— Да ладно, просто меры предосторожности, — но если будет хоть один камень в огород того, что это конкретно я такая-сякая развалила древний Арлатан, лишила эльфов бессмертия и лично каждого продала Тевинтеру в рабство пару тысяч лет назад, хоть одно такое обвинение… Всем пошлю лучи поноса.

***

У столетнего Затриана не было бровей. Совсем. Разрисованный как хохлома и лысый как коленка, совсем не похожий на старика. Я б дала лет тридцать пять, не больше. Такой высокомерно отстранённый, будто знает про тебя всё заранее. Нет, вообще знает всё. Что было до Большого Взрыва, секрет загадки двух стульев и как варить нормальную манную кашу без комочков, но не скажет, потому что такие знания всякие подзаборные шмондеры просто не в силах осознать.

И с кислой миной этот хранитель мне заливал про то, что он понятия не имеет о том, почему у него в клане такая ходит болезнь странная и почему оборотни нападают на эльфов. Раз десять сказал, что песьеглавцы крайне агрессивные твари и вообще бяки, вдогонку упомянул, что они тупые как табуретки. Другими словами, лапши навешал знатно и даже не вспотел. Алистер его речами проникся, кивал, с состраданием вздыхал в нужных местах, сочувствуя несчастным долийцам, ему вторили Лелиана и Винн, пока я старалась держать морду, чтобы случайно не скривиться от перфоманса пиздежа. Пару раз переглянулась с Морриган и увидела отклик. Она тоже не поверила ни единому слову, и это придало мне уверенности.

— Затриан, — колдун моргнул, я закусила щёку изнутри. Что, при обращении нужно обязательно на колени падать? — Если мы разберёмся с оборотнями, то вы обещаете исполнить обязательства по договорам серых стражей?

— Да, но только в случае, если удастся вылечить клан. Для этого нужно будет убить того оборотня, с которого всё началось — Бешеного Клыка, и принести его сердце, из него я смогу сделать противоядие.

— Что же, посмотрим, — я сцепила руки за спиной, чтобы кулаки не чесались. Думаешь, не знаю, что ты тут и являешься источником проклятия? Думаешь, не знаю, что это ты людей заколдовал? Нет, ведь даже знаю почему: отомстить за смерть своих детей клятым шемам. Цель заебатая, не спорю. Но выпускать обращённых в животных в лес?! Это пиздец как тупо. Убил бы их и всё. Способов пыток много и на любой вкус и цвет, а этот цирк… Теперь там скачут между ёлками вообще непричастные к этой охуительной истории обращённые долийцы и человеки, собственный клан страдает, а этот лопоухий товарищ делает вид, что он ни при чём. Миленько.

Разговор наконец был закончен, и я с облегчением ушла подальше от этого враля. И ушла бы сразу в чащу, чтобы побыстрее отделаться от ощущения неправильности происходящего, если б не попавшийся на глаза местный магазин. А это определённо был он — навес, сухопутный корабль с красными парусами, несколько лотков с товаром на столике и кузнец, похоже, мастер клана, который припирался о чём-то со своим учеником. А может, у них и одежда завалялась? Или даже хороший доспех по доступной цене.

— Так, народ, давайте сейчас разойдёмся. Посмотрите, послушайте, может быть, найдёте что интересное, через час собираемся у вон того п… Э-э-э… — арка. Ничего необычного. Просто посреди леса, между камнями намечающейся лощины стоит обыкновенная резная арка, подсвеченная обыкновенным зеленовато-голубым магическим завесным огнём. Мне определённо не стоит так удивляться. Это норма. Как големы, демоны, волшебство и оборотни с Мором. Выдавила неопределённый конец фразы: — Там.

Группа рассыпалась. Но не вся. Нагруженная Шейла, Морриган, Винн и Жнец остались со мною. Значит, покупки. Не глядя погладила мабари, тот ластился совсем по-щенячьи. Кивнула чародейкам и големше:

— Ну, дамы, — обратилась и к волкодаву: — И один сэр, сим объявляю затаривание открытым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Saar-bas — искушённый или испорченный демонами  
> ** Seth'lin — жидкая кровь  
> *** Andaran atish'an — формальное эльфийское приветствие


	10. В кустарных и кустистых условиях

Стою, заунывно мяукаю мелодию, ведь больше мне ничего не остаётся.

Ученик Винн оказался в лагере. Она его оплакивала и в его же гибели винила себя последние лет дцать, а он оказался в лагере. В ёбаном лагере долийцев с повозками, паруса которых больше напоминают красные ковры.

Не канон.

Винн даже ещё не рассказала про одержимость, а парнишка должен был оказаться в лесу. Это нехорошо. Несовпадение, причём такое явное. Вдруг нет никакой Хозяйки Леса? Вдруг и тут меня наебали, и Затриан не сказал ни слова лжи? Как же это всё бесит. Не проверить нифига, и это заставляет кишки в бант вязаться… Постоянно на измене. Я так свихнусь скоро от местных вывертов. Но, в конечном счёте, это просто формальная мелочь. Мало ли как там было в Хрониках Порождений Тьмы? Да и вообще нужно переставать морочить себе голову такой хренью.

— Шейла, скажи, а почему в Хоннлите у тебя была такая поза?

На вопрос голем повернула со скрежетом голову, я невозмутимо поправила ткань новенькой одежды, которая от старой отличалась двумя вещами: наличием свободных рукавов и отсутствием странного подчёркивания сисек. А так больше напоминает мешок из-под картошки. Что меня и устраивает — немаркий чёрный, карманы есть, не слишком длинно, не слишком коротко. Теперь сатанистку на пикнике напоминаю, но в целом — шикую.

Только вот при переоценке имеющихся финансов и сравнении их с местными ценами напросился вывод: придётся поискать средств, а то на одном сбыте покоцанных трофеев далеко не уедешь. Благо, что у долийцев нашлись несчастные, которым понадобились оплачиваемые услуги профессиональных искателей приключений на жопу. Если так подумать, то моя нынешняя работа не особенно отличается от старой, разве что приключения были не настолько опасными и искались для других. Да и там я максимум с отчётами сражалась, и изредка с бухими в сиську алкашами у подъезда за почётное право первой проколоть шины суке, которая парковала своё корыто на клумбе. Ах, старые добрые деньки, я ж теперь больше ни одной машины не увижу… Накатывает какая-то светлая ностальгия и желание прикоснуться к настоящему мопеду, попутно опустошив пластиковый стаканчик с газировкой. Или даже два...

— Я… не знаю, — после долгой паузы ответила Шейла. — Я не помню этого момента.

— То есть ты не спишь, никак не отвлекаешься и постоянно в сознании. Как ты тогда поняла, что помнишь, а что нет? На что вообще похоже — иметь амнезию? То есть, если ты что-то забываешь, то мне это знакомо, но такой большой пласт знаний… — я потёрла подбородок и осмотрела големшу, даже не пытаясь скрыть интерес.

Всё-таки она удивительна даже фактом своего существования. Любопытно. Это принцип одержимости такой? Превратить «душу» в «демона» и привязать к каменному телу с помощью лириума. Можно ли любую сферическую «душу» в вакууме привязать при помощи лириума к предмету, сделав вещь «одержимой», к чему бы это ни привело? Если это так работает, то мы с Шейлой чем-то похожи. Может, и Солона тоже использовала подобный способ…

— Думаешь, потеря памяти связана с жезлом контроля? — спросила я. Шейла хмыкнула.

— Возможно. Мой бывший хозяин любил эксперименты, это было бы ожидаемо. А похоже на… на то, что существа из плоти называют туманом.

— Поэтичное сравнение, — я подпёрла высокое дерево спиной. Чуть в стороне тихо ходила Морриган и молча перебирала ожерелье из выбеленных волчьих зубов, которое она присмотрела у эльфийского купца-кузнеца. Вот на Морриган и подарки для неё я готова спустить весь наш бюджет… Какая же она… Жемчужина Коркари…

— Пф, — големша обиженно вздёрнула голову, а я закашлялась от неожиданности. Поплыла немного. Надо поменьше про Морриган думать, а то ещё какую-нибудь глупость сделаю. А этого допускать нельзя, глупости слишком дорого стоят. — Для таких жалких тварей всё кажется поэтичным.

— Есть такое, — в сущности, какую область жизни ещё не романтизировали? Пожалуй, что все. Даже про фаянсовых друзей и блевоту песни поют. Творчество, оно такое… безжалостное и растёт на любом грунте без удобрений. — Думаешь, ты всегда была големом?

— Оно думает иначе?

— Всё может быть, — наклоняю голову вбок, смотрю, немного ухмыляясь. Шейла нахмурилась возмущённо.

— Ох, тогда оно, должно быть, хочет меня оскорбить!

— Ни в коем случае, — я замахала руками, продолжая титаническими усилиями сдерживаться от выбалтывания её прошлого, а то вменяемых объяснений у меня такой чрезвычайной осведомлённости нет. — Если ты и была когда-то из мяса, то сейчас выдержки и терпения у тебя больше, чем у всех нас, вместе взятых.

— Мягкие существа из плоти просто невыносимы.

Ничего, мы ещё найдём твои воспоминания.

— Ага… Слушай, а давай попробуем найти твою память, — я уставилась на големшу с азартом, она на меня — с удивлением.

— Что оно такое имеет в виду, интересно?

— Знаешь, когда будем в Орзаммаре, мы можем поискать что-нибудь на Глубинных тропах. Захватим ещё Алистера с собой, раз он тоже серый страж, и пройдёмся по паре тэйгов. Я серьёзно. Вдруг ты что-нибудь да вспомнишь? Тебя же твой бывший хозяин именно там нашёл?

— Да, — каменная дама коротко кивнула со скрежетом, пару секунд наблюдала за мной, а потом отвернулась. Я не совсем поняла, с чем именно она согласилась, но рейд запланировала.

В конце концов, мне нужно знать хоть примерно, что именно будет ждать под землёй, если я приду в Первозданный тэйг. А туда я приду так или иначе, если только выживу. Красный лириум должен быть уничтожен. Иначе вся эта пафосная борьба с архидемоном и его склизкими собратьями будет впустую, и я всё равно погибну во цвете лет, но уже от этой осквернённой хуйни, а не чистой скверны или порождений.

Так что сначала Мор, потом Денерим и хранилище с филактериями, а после и красный лириум. Тогда можно будет вдохнуть полной грудью запах свободы… Только вот оказаться в пещерах и впасть в панику очень не хочется. Но это будет необходимый шаг, и, надеюсь, не долгий. Ну, для этого и посещу Орзаммар, помимо договоров серых стражей, конечно. С удовольствием бы этого избежала, но раз уж тут и Шейла, и осквернённый лириум совпали, то придётся идти в подземелья. Бр-р-р… Всё, до самого гномьего города даже думать про это не буду больше, нафиг-нафиг-нафиг.

Молчание тянулось до того момента, пока Винн не вернулась от своего долийского мага, с чуть покрасневшими глазами, но счастливо улыбающаяся.

— Винни, ты в порядке? Как поговорили? — я отлипла от дерева и пошла к чародейке навстречу.

— Он совсем не злится на то, что было. На то, что я его тогда не смогла поддержать в Круге… Я думала, что он мёртв по моей вине… И тут такое. А ещё Анейрин отдал мне вот это, — чародейка растерянно показала круглый амулет на цепочке. Если эта долийская харя разрисованная что-то сказал Винн гадкое, то пойду его калечить. И в сраку его соплеменников, мерзкого хранителя и ссаные договоры.

— Он тебе грубил?

— Ох, что ты, Солона! Нет, всё хорошо, — чародейка смахнула слезы и совсем расцвела, походя в своей алой робе на бутон тюльпана. — Я так рада, что он жив.

Ну коли так.

Угукаю и возвращаюсь в исходное положение. К нам наконец подошли Зевран с Лелианой и Стэном. Так, а куда забавный храмовник запропастился? С порога предъявляю, а то мы же и так больше трёх часов тут проторчали, а это было мальца больше запланированного раза, кто бы мог подумать, в три. Ещё чуть, и ночевать встанем.

— Алистера видели? — в ответ подошедшие уныло покачали головами. Никуда мы сегодня не пойдём, значит. Ну, ё моё… Почесала в поисках гениальных мыслей жбан, а обречённость стала отчётлива слышна в голосе даже мне самой: — Ладно, тогда уже стоит и лагерь разбить. Если тут ещё час прокопаемся, смысла идти дальше не будет.

— Мы можем разделиться, — Лелиана хитро ухмыльнулась, загадочно прищурившись. Как лиса. — Походим ещё минут десять, найдём и вернёмся сюда.

— Ты точно зимою голову отморозила себе, — протянула мрачно Морриган, пряча украшение, что вертела в руках, в складки своей причудливой одежды. — Коль будем мы искать того идиота, то до ночи провозимся уж точно. А в лес в такую непогоду соваться под покровом темноты самонадеянно уж слишком.

— Я просто предложила, не обязательно быть такой злой, — бард нахохлилась и сложила руки в замок. М-м-м, я вспомнила Лотеринг, там ведь было всё почти так же. Жнец заскулил вопросительно. Не глядя нашарила его мохнатую макушку, погладила. Успокаивающе.

— Лелиана, предложение хорошее, но погода нам сегодня явно не благоволит… — пожала я плечами. Бард вздохнула и кивнула, а я оглядела всех спутников. — Значит так, давайте тогда сначала найдём место для лагеря, а потом пойдём искать Алистера.

— Я бы предпочла, чтобы в лесу он заблудился и волкам обедом послужил, — тихо проворчала ведьма из Коркари.

Разворачивание палаток под серым нахмуренным небом завершилось крайне успешно, а значит, и завтрашнее утро было обязано начаться с поисков уже оборотней, а не блудных наследников Мэрика.

Бывший храмовник так и не вышел к нашему лагерю или к арке в лес. Моровой тоже не прибежал, так что, скорее всего, они были вдвоём. Отчасти это обнадёживало. Я б в свою очередь пошла на розыскные мероприятия, но на меня всё-таки повесили кухню. Понятия не имею, отчего так единогласно было решено, что я вообще умею готовить, но раз уж такая оказия случилась, пришлось упорно сидеть у костра с приличных размеров бандурой, в которой варилось нечто.

Оно издавало странные звуки, но звать на помощь не пыталось. Кажется, гречка у меня получается неплохо. Раньше я как-то не морочилась и частенько одними полуфабрикатами перебивалась, а тут судьба подкинула мне странный вызов. Вообще, всё здесь очень странное. И Ферелден немного не так себе представляла. Мне всё казалось, что это страна вечной осени, с постоянно суровыми пейзажами, угрюмая и даже отчасти серая. А тут и рассветы с пухлыми розовыми облаками, и ночи с яркими звёздами. Кроме этой. В целом вся эта неделя какая-то дождливая.

Жнец приткнулся сбоку, широко зевнул, показывая нутро пасти и розовый язык.

— О-о-о, братец-кролик, я тоже сейчас усну, не искушай, — прикрыла рот, повторяя зевание. Где они там все ходят? Каша-то уже сварилась, и тучи пошли более тёмные, чем были днём. Хотя, может, это просто время суток сказывается.

Сняла котелок, от него шёл пар. Пахло это добро сравнительно вкусно. И тут как будто на запах из тёмных зарослей шумно вывалился Алистер, широко улыбаясь, хоть и выглядел умотавшимся, да и был только в сопровождении Морового. Пожаловали-таки, я протянула громко:

— И где ж ты плутал, свет моих очей? И почему с тобой лишь один пёс?

— А? Да там помогал с галлами, — мечник махнул рукой себе за спину и плюхнулся у огня, снимая латные перчатки и вытягивая грязные пальцы к бадье с хрючевом. О, я так понимаю, он белых оленей эльфийских выхаживал, а не с древними римлянами корешился, разматывая варваров.

— Умойся сначала, — брюшной тиф нам только и нужен.

— Но я голодный, — воин почти поджал губы.

— А нечего было до вечера ходить тут. Мы через час должны были собраться, а ты куда-то пропал, — он обижено нахмурился, мои глаза закатились. — Да, спасал рогатых. Героично, конечно. Хвалю. Весь пантеон древних эванурисов рукоплещет стоя, не спорю.

Алистер посмотрел с подозрением, а я продолжила, поучительно воздев палец:

— По такому случаю даже добавки получишь, если осилишь, но сначала руки, — на его возмущённо округлённый рот и недовольный взгляд у меня непроизвольно вырвалось дебильное хрюканье. Какой же он забавный всё-таки. Очень выразительное лицо. Не для игры в покер человек рожден, короче.

— Хэй! Ты ведь пошутила, — страж радостно осклабился, резво потянул перепачканные лапы, а я отодвинула чан, ухмыляясь ехиднее в ответ.

— Воу-воу-воу, полегче, парень. На меня твои чары обаяния не действуют, так что пока руки не помоешь, никакого ужина, — строго качаю головой, прикрыв глаза. — Нет, сэр.

— Совсем не действуют? Ох, неужели ты не сжалишься и так жестоко поступишь с верным боевым товарищем?

Снова покачала головой с серьёзным хлебалом. Алистер картинно вздохнул, чуть-чуть приподнимая уголки губ:

— Ты ранишь мои мужественные чувства! Но про добавку я запомнил.

— Иди уже, — я рассмеялась в ответ. Хороший он на самом деле. Славный Алистер.

Серый страж ушёл, когда наконец появилась наша банда. Вечерних посиделок не случилось, слишком день был выматывающий, и все, кроме меня, ушедшей стираться, и круглосуточно бдящей Шейлы, отправились на боковую сразу после кормёжки.

Солнце встало слишком рано. И мне было сложно его не ненавидеть всеми фибрами души. Чёртов лес ночью стонал, надрываясь, ветер выл вовсю, даже гром пару раз шандарахнул. Итого: Юпитер в шестом доме, Луна в седьмой тентуре, а шикарные тёмные кольца под глазами выросли в диаметре.

В лес я готова была двинуться сразу после утреннего макания головы и тела в местную речку, которую вчера подглядела у лагеря долийцев, и ещё одной варки харчей, которые почему-то никто так и не назвал помойной дрянью, возможно, потому, что все были слишком голодными, чтобы замечать вкус. Или это я готовлю не так херово, как мне всегда казалось, или это и талант самой Солоны сказывался. В любом случае, ни порицания, ни похвалы не получив, я пришла к выводу, что стремится мне есть куда.

Пиздец в лесах начался уже сразу. Ещё со сборки активной группы. Лагерь ставился рядом с кланом, и смысла оставлять особенно много народу не было. Всё-таки полные бешеных разумных тварей чащи не могли не быть опасными.

— Так, Лелиана, остаёшься за главную, все остальные со мной, — я накинула капюшон и направилась прямиком в плотные заросли, уши моментально перестало колоть от ветра. Что-то объяснять я не собиралась, ведь бард и так хвостиком ходила с самого Лотеринга в любое пекло и толком ни разу не отдыхала. Кому угодно такое осточертеет. Лелиана возмущённо охнула за спиной.

— Нет! Я тоже пойду, — она уверенно топнула, моя башка вопросительно повернулась. Это бунт на корабле, что ли? Второго Кинлоха не будет, учти.

— Я всё сказала, а ты и так постоянно на ногах, — повела неопределённо рукой. — Посиди разок в лагере, поспи подольше или ещё что-нибудь поделай, отдохни, восстанови силы.

Хм-м-м, а ведь в лагере и впрямь скучновато одной. А что если я всё же принесу лютню и попрошу обучить? И ей заодно не будет так уж тошно сидеть на сумках.

— Но ведь… — и тут она грустно посмотрела прямо мне в душу своими голубыми озёрами. Я аж крякнула. Она у Жнеца нахваталась этой дряни, что ли?! Аргх, не надо мне строить грустные глазки! Вот зачем пытаться растопить моё глухое чёрное сердце и пойти с нами? Тут не настолько плохо, в конце концов! Один раз я на это купилась, второй не пройдёт!

— Нет, — отвожу взгляд с трудом, чёрт, она меня заставила всё же покрыться красными пятнами стыда. Кишки неприятно скрутило в узел. Мне и так неловко отказывать ей, а тут… Какой-то тварью последней себя чувствую.

***

В былые годы я иногда ходила по грибы. Сейчас бы тоже сходила, но, памятуя, что тутошние представители этого царства могут сильно отличаться от земных по свойствам, малость нервничала. Травничество — это хорошо, но лишний раз лично я не рискну принимать на грудь инопланетную растительность. Даже если эта растительности хорошо мимикрирует под белый гриб. И под опята. Нда, мои грибничьи инстинкты говорят, что тут нужна хорошая большая корзинка и ножик. Кстати, кинжал, отбитый у порождений тьмы рядом с Лотерингом, всё ещё при мне. А вместо корзинки и подол робы сойдёт, чай, штаны ношу.

Непроизвольно запоминаю те места, где было особенно отчётливо видно наличие потенциальной снеди. Это сколько-то помогает запомнить и дорогу до лагеря, потому что продираться между высокими елями и кустами, похожими друг на друга как шарикоподшипники, это совсем не то же, что идти по дороге. Хоть бы и звериной. А вот уже её нашёл Зевран, заметив острым глазом уже сломанные ветки и даже пару клочков рыжей шерсти. Их Морриган назвала очень похожими на волчьи. Невольно мне подумалось, что эльф из Антивы и впрямь немного пугает. Потому как его окрылённость, с которой он припустил по найденному следу, была явной и очень походила на жажду крови.

Мы следовали за Вороном, за которым в основном поспевали только мабари. С хрустом сухостоя вывалились к какому-то мелкому, но шумному водопаду и тёмной речушке, через которую был перекинут мост из одной особенно подозрительной деревяшки.

Вода падала с высоты, даваемой небольшим косогором, подножья тонули в зарослях лопухов и чего-то крайне похожего на белену. Венчали его высокие ели, лапы которых прикрывали усыпанную иголками землю. Неказистый мостик не внушал доверия, а то, что он был замшелый, а значит, и скользкий, наталкивало на мысль, что лучше перепрыгнуть или перейти вброд.

С косогора раздался треск. Псы зарычали, а все мы достали оружие. Лучше перебдеть, чем недосчитаться органов.

— Стойте! Ни шагу дальше! — громкий утробный голос доносился сверху. Голову-то я задрала, да так и не опустила. Зато челюсть вниз отвисла. Стояли там эти ебанины волосатые. Странные твари, мягко говоря. Здоровые и в высоту, и в ширь. Оборотни стали спускаться, а мы не сговариваясь скучковались, пришлось подозвать поближе волкодавов. Так, на всякий пожарный.

Оборотни были похожи на каких-то киношных чудищ, как в фильмах девяностых с херовыми спецэффектами. И это заставляло волосы на спине шевелиться. Я считаю себя высокой, Стэна и Шейлу — очень высокими. Эти зубастые хуёвины нас переплюнули, меня уж точно.

Морды больше человеческой головы раза в два, глаза у всех них были жёлтые круглые, плотно сидели по бокам, шерсть разная, но у всех грязная и короткая какая-то, видно, что эти ребята не особенно грумингом увлекаются. Острые уши с жилами, которые видно на свет. Лапы передние свисают ниже колен, мускулистые и когтистые. Не к месту передёрнуло от воспоминаний про кривые когти одержимых. А вот то, на чём они передвигались… Ноги у них были как у волков или собак, и то, что эти существа ходили прямо, меня нервировало. Это выглядело неестественно, и если честно, именно эти странные ноги, и то, как они двигались, заставляли уссываться больше всего остального.

— Я полагаю, это такое приветствие, — а насколько оборотням вообще сложно говорить с таким строением рта? И то, как они по-дурацки облизываются, показывая кончики языков, не такие уж и грозные. Правда, и их габариты, и когти, и жёлтые зубы… У меня ещё свежи воспоминания о том, насколько это всё больно может впиваться в тело. — И вам доброго дня. Вы, быть может, уже знаете, зачем мы здесь и от чьего имени пришли?

— Затриан послал своих слуг, — среди пятёрки оборотней, от которых сногсшибательно повеяло мокрой псиной, один выделялся особо: чуть крупнее и окрас у него рыжий, а вот все остальные серые и бурые. Волосатое чудовище шагнуло резво вперёд и почти поравнялось со мной, из пасти раздавалась вонь гнили. Существо оказалось ещё крупнее, чем мне чудилось, и я малодушно попятилась на пару шагов. Так, уже на мордоворотов от мира природы насмотрелась, пора с этим всем кончать, а то в целях профилактики удеру пораньше и подальше.

— Не совсем так. Мы тут от имени серых стражей. Отведите нас к Хозяйке Леса, и мы разберёмся с этим быстро, — у меня между лопаток зачесалось от чужих взглядов. Да, теперь нужно хорошую отмазу придумать для своих. Я шмыгаю, предводитель оборотней совершенно по-собачьи чешется. Блохоловка несчастная.

— Неужели Затриан рассказал? — прорычал песьеглавец.

— Нет, но я уверена, что он сейчас за нами следит, — точно где-то в кустах засел, лысый прохвост. — Господин Ворон, сможете проявить себя ещё раз? Я думаю, сейчас маг под защитой чар, которые скрывают запах, поэтому доверие только вашему зрению.

О, да, кодекс Инквизиции я тоже помню. Хоть и фрагментарно. А то, как долийский хранитель прошёл через весь лес незамеченным для песьёмордых наводит на определённые мысли. Араннай ухмыльнулся, чуть расправив плечи, медленно огляделся, хмыкнул, вновь повернулся и уверенно показал пальцем слева от себя.

— Это он?

Что-то быстро шурхнуло в листве, я рявкнула:

— Жнец, фас!

Мабари ломанулся в заросли, а следом и все остальные.

— У нас был договор! — поваленный на спину Затриан удерживал зубастую пасть пса на расстоянии собственным посохом. Волкодав давил сильно, грызя древко жезла, но эльф ещё держался.

— Жнец, фу, — мабари отпрыгнул, оборотни зарычали злобно.

— Эльф! Виновник! Убить его! — хор голосов проклятых сливался в вой. Вот дерьмо. Долиец шустро вскочил, я завопила:

— Стэн, глуши хранителя!

Кунари размашисто врезал эльфу, и тот рухнул на землю. Песьеглавцы зарычали и бросились в атаку.

***

Тук-тук-тук.

Дятел, сидевший на дереве, остервенело стучал, заливая всю опушку назойливым звуком. Я ходила взад-вперёд перед единственным пойманным оборотнем, который не успел убежать и теперь всё пытался вырваться из крепких объятий Шейлы, рыча и отбрыкиваясь. Но големша держала его надёжно. Затриан ещё лежал в отключке, а я не знала что такого назвиздеть отряду.

Надо было раньше обдумать, как оправдать такую информированность, а не прямо сейчас. Как-то я не подготовилась. С другой стороны, меня вроде как никто ни о чём не спросил, может, и само замнётся?

— Так откуда ты знала про Затриана, и что это за Хозяйка Леса такая?

Не пронесло. А жаль. Вопрос прозвучал только от Алистера, но повисшая тишина заставила обернуться через плечо. Лица недоумевающие. Кроме Шейлы, ей пофиг. И Стэн стоит спокойно, этот уже и так всё знает.

— М-м-м, — чего б им такого сказать… — Слышала всякое про этот лес…

Насмешливое хмыканье кунари меня даже позабавило, а вот все остальные, похоже, купились. Продолжила концерт по заявкам дальше:

— Слухи ходили. Уже давно в…

Где бы можно такое услышать? Лагерь долийцев не подходит, Круг мимо, тракт мимо, в тавернах мы были все вместе… Если только не в…

— В Редклиффе, — выдала я уверенно. — Там был ещё один гость в трактире помимо меня, он рассказал кое-что.

Слишком много деталей. Хорошее враньё не должно содержать слишком много деталей. Поэтому им хватит. Хоть никого в Редклиффе не было, конечно, но никто ж не в курсе, а проверить уже не смогут.

— Хорошее совпадение, — проронил бывший храмовник и как-то странно посмотрел, но больше ничего не сказал. Что? Я была убедительна и, между прочим, даже не слишком большие паузы держала.

— Я тоже так думаю, — кивнула Алистеру, но сомнения, что он поверил, остались. Нехорошо. Злобное шипение Затриана прервало разговор:

— Ar tu na'din, shem'alas*.

О, очнулся, братец-кролик. Очень вовремя. «На-дин» — это что-то про смерть или конец. Угрожает, значит, а «шемы» — это он к нам. Так тут вроде и кунари не человек, и Зевран. Чего-то его сильно огрело, видать.

— Хэй, хранитель, как вам спалось? — приветливо улыбнулась ему, он с ненавистью пялился, лежа в траве и не пытаясь встать. Его посох надёжно покоился в хватке Морриган. Верёвки не было и руки его были свободны. Но он хотя бы может себя контролировать в отличие от тех же оборотней. А если что, то Жнец близко. Откусит ему конечности, и дело с концом. — Не жестковато на траве-то? Но простите, если бы вы сразу говорили правду, то вам бы не пришлось выбиваться из сил и спать в лесу. Так как, будем говорить по-хорошему или по-плохому? К тебе это тоже относится, блохастый.

Перевожу взгляд на песьеглавца, тот рычит злобно:

— Пор-решаю!

— Шейла, пожалуйста, приласкай его посильнее, — големша кивнула, сдавив оборотня сильнее, тот взвыл и заскулил жалобно. — Вот так достаточно. Повторяю вопрос: будем говорить?

— Ар-р, говорить-говорить!

— Вот и ладушки, — эх, гоп-стоп из меня так себе, конечно, но всё придёт с опытом. Надо будет каких-нибудь камней Шейле принести потом за такое участие. Хотя она вроде и сама кайф ловит от причинения другим боли. Фетишизм — страшная штука… — А вы, Затриан? Вы мне сначала показались умным эльфом, так давайте и сделаем всё адекватно.

— И ты это говоришь сейчас? — хранитель раздражённо сплюнул. — Ты ведь работаешь с этими шавками!

— То есть, вот это была, по-вашему, командная работа?! — тыкаю на оборотня, тот высовывает язык и начинает дышать чаще. — Тогда ясно, почему у вас тут такое происходит. Может быть, проясните мотивы и расскажите всю историю?

Мне нахрен не нужно, но вот нашей труппе… Да и я уже спалилась, надо реабилитироваться в глазах общественности, а то лишние вопросы не с руки.

— Это я наложил на них заклятие! Они заслужили! Мерзкие шемы убили моего сына, они изнасиловали мою дочь, а она, узнав, что беременна, покончила с собой! Такое объяснение тебя, гнида человеческая, устроит?!

Ну, хотя бы рассказал. Прогресс. Затриан замолк с перекошенным бешенством лицом.

— Устроит. Теперь говори про Хозяйку Леса, — пожимаю плечами, а то чего он остановился. — Всё выкладывай.

— Это… — он даже опешил на секунду от того, что в роже я не изменилась от слова «нихера», но быстро взял себя в руки, выдохнул. — Бешеный Клык и есть Хозяйка Леса. Это дух проклятия, пока она жива, существуют оборотни, и если её убить, то проклятие спадёт с клана.

— Я уже сказала: всё, — самый смак опять утаил.

— Пх, — он покачал головой. — Мы с этим духом связаны. Я живу уже много веков. И причина именно в этом.

— И проклятие можно снять и с тех, кто обратился? Всех эльфов, что стали оборотнями, и всех, кто сейчас болен в клане?

— Да, — Затриан опустил взгляд. — Но люди этого заслужили, ты просто не чувствовала того, через что прошёл я. Ты не держала на руках умирающих детей. Своих детей! Они умерли из-за шемов.

— А сейчас только виновные и страдают, я так понимаю, весь твой клан тогда тоже провинился. Ты, дружище, сам своих эльфов убиваешь, чтобы пожить подольше. Или я не права? — жалко его. Никто такого не заслуживает. Никто. Но чтобы всё это кончилось, придётся надавить. С совестью как-нибудь потом помучаюсь. Во рту появился привкус желчи. — Те, кто были замешаны, уже давно мертвы, а те, кто живёт сейчас, не причастны. Что, если эта зараза и дальше расползётся? Не только на этот клан.

— И ты и впрямь думаешь, что дух согласиться на снятие проклятия? Если умру я, то и она тоже, — Затриан покачал головой. — Думаешь, ей есть дело до других?

— Ну, если ей дела нет, то мы её уб… — точно, оборотень же слышит. Убьём, определённо. Если это и впрямь просто дух, а не ходячее сострадание, то выбор будет предельно прост: она или все заражённые. Живой дух или Мор. Хорошо, что Лелиана осталась в лагере. — Убедим. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что разумными оборотни стали не просто так.

— Тогда я встречусь с ней, — хранитель недобро глянул исподлобья. — Но только если ты будешь меня защищать до того, как проклятие не будет снято.

— Конечно, не начинай первым, и мы все заступимся, — это запросто. Уф, одним гемором меньше. Обратилась уже к песьёмордому: — А ты отведёшь нас к своей Хозяйке? — Молчит, носок шерстяной, только рычит утробно. — Или тебя на котлеты пустить?

— Р-р-р-р… Ты хочешь с ней пер-реговорить?

— Да, чем скорее это кончится, тем лучше.

— Тогда я отведу.

— Если будет засада, ты первый на фарш пойдёшь, понял?

— Р-р, понял.

Какие эти ребята все сложные. От корчанья серьёзной мрачной хари даже челюсть свело. Нет, не для меня эта хрень вся. Вот думаю я теперь про гномов, и что с этими? Если они ещё более упёртые, то атас. Тушите свет, пишите письма. Как они вообще ещё все друг друга в Тедасе этом не перебили?

Пока оборотень вел нас к логову, мне постоянно казалось, что за нами кто-то наблюдает. И не так, как в начале. Когда за нами следовал Затриан, я просто предположила, что он, скорее всего, тут. Положилась на канон, и тот не подвёл. Но наверняка не знала. А сейчас я всем телом ощущала чей-то сверлящий взгляд, из-за которого под ложечкой не то что сосало, там с заглотом прилично так отсасывало. И главное, один источник я не могла определить — и откуда-то сбоку, и сверху, и из-за плеча. Как будто вокруг пряталась толпа невидимок, и все они были враждебны, оценивали, как лучше ударить и когда. Это вынуждало не только озираться лишний раз, но и заставляло внутренности бунтовать. А ещё появилась эйфория. Та самая, как в башне. Только не такая сильная, лишь невесомое покалывание в пальцах и чувство лёгкости, безосновательной радости. А это могло значить четыре вещи: либо демон Кинлоха что-то изменил во мне в далеко идущей перспективе, либо тонка Завеса, либо тут рядом маги крови, либо демоны. Возможно, что и всё сразу. Учитывая, что было в каноне, я склоняюсь к последнему варианту.

Главное теперь не попасть под чары демонов и малефикаров. Иначе я себя выдам.

Мы шли мимо поваленных деревьев и на всю дорогу потратили суммарно едва ли не полдня, но казалось, что прошло лет десять. Ноги ныли как ужаленные, хотя имел место даже небольшой привал. Когда показались развалины, я вздохнула с облегчением. Не наебал, щенок. Старые обвалившиеся стены и колонны из белого камня прятались между холмами и высокими деревьями, которые уже не были мрачными елями, они были лиственными. Света тут стало гораздо больше.

— Почему ты соврала про Редклифф? — бывший храмовник, шедший рядом, задал вопрос почти шёпотом, я покосилась на него. Кажется, никто больше не слышал. Можно попытаться всё обратить на пользу…

— Разве?

— В таверне никого кроме тебя не было. Только если тебе не мабари рассказал.

— Хорошо, тогда скажу, что я демон и пришла из другого мира, — с серьёзным выражением обернулась, Алистер хохотнул. — И Мор в Ферелдене у меня на родине игра, а ты в ней персонаж. Поверишь?

— Это общение с Морриган на тебя так влияет, — он покачал головой и отмахнулся. — Не хочешь говорить, не говори.

— Как можно, всё чистейшая правда, — я приложила руку к сердцу, стараясь не заржать. Выразительно ткнула пальцем себе в лицо и свела зрачки к переносице. — Разве эти честные глаза способны на ложь?!

— Да, конечно, всё так и было, — Алистер закивал излишне старательно, расслабленно улыбаясь. Шум, раздающийся из-за огромного поросшего мхом валуна, отвлёк от разговора. Там явно что-то происходило. Оборотень клацнул зубами и зарычал:

— Скор-р-ро…

Только вот блохастый хуеголовый мудак вывел нас к сражающимся порождениям тьмы и одержимым деревьям, тут же дав стрекоча.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ar tu na'din, shem'alas — я убью вас, грязные шемы


	11. Жёлтые маргаритки

— Блохастый кусок дерьма! — мёртвый генлок получил ещё один злобный пинок не по адресу, на этот раз даже перевернулся грациозно, явив миру своё перекошенное зубастое хрюкало с белёсыми заплывшими глазами, впалым носом и широким безгубым ртом. — Жопа волчья!

— Ты можешь дальше их истязать, коль угодно, страж, но оборотень уже убежал, — Морриган преспокойно констатировала факт, оглядывая светлую живописную полянку, заваленную древесиной и дохлыми порождениями тьмы. А я кусала щёку изнутри. Ну и что теперь делать?! Сидим в чаще леса, а что конкретно искать и куда идти — непонятно. Последовать за пёсьемордым? Оно, конечно, звучит рационально… Но он может и в ловушку завести, а вот явится ли Хозяйка Леса, чтобы нас разнять — большой вопрос. А тупых комков шерсти за столько лет могло развестись дофига и больше. А мне ещё пожить хочется.

— Сильваны здесь были особенно мощные, — Затриан уподобился лани и вдохновленно скакал между поверженными одержимыми деревьями с узловатыми длинными выростами, напоминающими руки и ноги. Лица, хотя скорее морды, у этих существ тоже были — одна трещина в коре под рот и намёк на два дупла под глаза, внутри которых у ещё живых сильванов горели огни, в отличие от мёртвых. Хранитель, с упоением юного натуралиста в своём первом походе дальше лесопарковой зоны, изучал одержимые растения.

— Сильваны? — Винн с интересом оглядела двух обдрипанных монстров с рожами из коры. — Поистине, удивительные создания. Как много в мире таких невообразимых вещей! Это ведь связано с тонкой Завесой, я чувствую это. Как думаете, уважаемый хранитель?

— Именно так, — вежливо ответил эльф. Надо же, спелись. Впрочем, мне язвить уже не хотелось. Злость и раздражение выпустила, избивая труп проворного генлока, в последние секунды своей жизни нацелившегося оттяпать мне ногу. И ведь зубами, паскудник, вцепился прямо в голень!

— Кусты ходячие, — я ещё раз пнула порождение тьмы, его голова свесилась, а из пасти вывалился бледный язык вымазанный в бурой жиже крови. Вязкая дрянь капнула в траву. Этот говноед ещё и язык после смерти показывает! У меня глаз задёргался. Финальный пинок стремительно влетел прямо в циферблат генлока. Момент, что сейчас чародейка сказала? — Винн, ты разве чувствуешь тонкую Завесу?

— Да, все маги это могут… Совсем чуть-чуть. А ты разве нет?

— А, так… — нда. Обычно я вообще разницы не ощущаю, только вот в таких местах, где магия Тени не фигурально сочится. И я-то думала: это что-то демоническое. Хотя, учитывая Кинлох, чародейка точно ощущает Завесу иначе, чем я. И уж определённо не ловит этих приходов. — Наверное, слабее просто… — Ага. Слабее, как же.

— Ох, тогда нам нужно будет попрактиковать связь с Тенью, и я знаю как, — Винн улыбнулась, стали видны ямочки на щеках. Хаос, нет! Заклинаю всеми сущностями Варпа, не надо!

— А это обязательно? — я заискивающе выдавила лыбу, а то в прошлый раз медитировала рядом с костром в течение трёх часов кряду, постоянно держа пламя прямо над землёй. И это совсем не весело уже после десятой минуты. Скучно, уныло до жути, и руки ноют, да и сам огонь перманентно норовит поджарить до состояния люля-кебаба, постоянно меняя размер и отказываясь слушаться.

— Солона! — Винн посмотрела строго, с укоризной, и я почувствовала себя не сорокалетней женщиной-демоном-неведомой-зверушкой, а бесправной и беспомощной детсадовской лялькой. Вроде у лидера должен быть авторитет, или это я такой «креакл» с особенным путём? Эх, главное, чтоб в конце меня в жертвы архидемону не заклали, этого я не переживу. Винн поучительно воздела палец. — Хоть и присутствуют определённые успехи, но это просто никуда не годится, особенно по сравнению с тем, что должно быть. И барьеры по-прежнему ни на что не годны.

Утешила.

— Но Алистера не заморозило, когда на нас Зевран напал!

Да я чудодей-хуеплёт ебучий после такого.

— И ты смогла удержать всего один телекинетический щит. И тот еле-еле. Я уже не говорю о хорошей защите от полноценных боевых чар или о созидательных заклинаниях, чтобы воины в бою не истощались, — Винн покачала головой, вздыхая, а моё хлебало чувственно покрылось горящими алыми пятнами. — Да, вьюга была неплохая, но вам нужна практика, юная леди.

За что, Винни?! За что?! Я не настолько грешна! Оставалось только обиженно пыхтеть. Винни, ты злая!

— Дамы, если отвлечётесь на минуточку, — Зевран широко осклабился, сохраняя полное присутствие боевого духа. — Мне кажется, что сейчас лучшим вариантом будет покинуть это чудесное место, пока сюда не явились наши милые мохнатые друзья.

— И куда предлагает идти раскрашенный эльф? — Шейла с превосходством посмотрела на Араннай, тот пожал беззаботно плечами.

— Куда-нибудь.

Гениально. С другой стороны, мы же в Бресилиане, а это значит…

— У меня есть идея, — хуёвая, но это уже как дань традиции. — Тут неподалёку должен сидеть один мой знакомый. Эм-м-м, из Круга… Он теперь не совсем подчиняется церкви. И немножко не в себе.

Найти поехавшего деда-малефикара, чтобы тот ещё больше нам всем мозги запудрил. Шикарный план. Определённо ни разу не опасный и не тупой.

— Знакомый? — Алистер скептично наклонил голову набок. — У тебя многовато знакомых отступников.

— Специфика, — я развела руками.

— У-у-у, Алистер, смотри, как бы твои инстинкты храмовника не взяли верх, ведь так, должно быть, сложно тебе с твоим скудным умишком их контролировать, — Морриган округлила глаза и ехидно скривила губы. Алистер поморщился. Ведьма из Коркари громко рассмеялась, закинув голову под его недовольное бурчание:

— Не могла бы ты заползти в какие-нибудь кусты и там издохнуть? Это было бы просто здорово, спасибо.

Хлопок моей ладони по моему же лбу раздался слишком громко.

***

Я шла на ощущения практически отупляющего спокойствия, как на температуру. Больше это было похоже на игру в «горячее-холодное». Но выглядело так, будто я точно знала, куда веду, при том, что на самом-то деле понятия не имела. В итоге уподобилась Ваньке Сусанину и привела всю нашу группу к какой-то подозрительной туманной низине с особенно раскидистыми деревьями и мелкой речкой рядом.

И хвала Хаосу, что оправдания в духе: «там чё-то в кустах» после седьмого раза никто уже не хотел повторно слышать.

— Увидите странного деда, не пытайтесь его убить, — предупредила я и огляделась ещё раз. А туда ли мы вообще пришли? Лагеря того малефикара не видать… Зато видать нечто крайне занимательное. Среди высоких дубов стояло дерево, напоминающее те же дубы, но с рыжей листвой. Как будто для этого конкретного индивида уже наступила глубокая осень.

Сапог мне в ухо! Какая я везучая сука, в самом деле! Это просто неприлично!

— Солона, у тебя лицо немного перекосило, — Алистер задумчиво прищурился, комично выставляя вперёд подбородок, а я повернула еблет в его сторону уже полностью. — Мне даже интересно, что ты там такое на этот раз увидела. И умоляю, не повторяй про «что-то в кустах».

— Сильвана увидела, — и если этот тот самый, о котором я думаю, то считай, что Хозяйка Леса уже найдена. Тут же пришло осознание, что лыба у меня и впрямь должна быть люто-бешеная, отождествляющаяся с маниакальной радостью, потому как Великий Дуб, дерево и стихоплёт, единственный миротворец от мира одержимой флоры в Бресилиане, стоит самым естественным образом в этой рощице и не выдаёт своего присутствия. Вместо малефикара я нашла этого типа, но он тоже может помочь. Даже хлеще, чем психованный маг, который после нашего с ним свидания в Тени должен гореть страстным желанием дать мне на орехи и по хребту. И его я вряд ли без демонической составляющей уложу. Хотя я ж не одна, чего париться. Всё будет изи-пизи, теперь точно уверена.

— Эй, куда ты? Солона?! — под настороженный оклик бывшего храмовника я совершенно бездумно ломанулась между дубов вниз по склону, скользя по листьям и земле под ними. Окружающие сильваны находились в глубоком стазисе или просто были не одержимыми, обычными деревьями, что не могло не радовать.

Сильно изящно соскользнуть не получилось, и в одно из деревьев я всё-таки впечаталась, радушно обняв его обеими руками. На щеке осталась смола. Зато не упала в грязь харей, а грязища тут была, как и на вчерашнем тракте — обильная и нажористая. Народ тоже заскользил вниз, а я уже гораздо аккуратнее начала спускаться по более устойчивым траве и мху, не пытаясь изображать бывалого сёрфера.

Как только расстояние до околдованного растения сократилось ещё на пару шагов, представитель леса широко махнул своими верхними конечностями. От порыва ветра мне сдуло капюшон и растрепало волосы. Воу! До этого сильваны только издавали нечто типа рыка, а этот звучно и с расстановкой начал баять:

— Что за тварь, добра иль зла, к древу древнему пришла?

— И тебе привет, — отчего-то высокий слог меня совсем развеселил. Хоть кто-то в этом вонючем лесу сначала говорит, а потом дела делает. Я задрала голову и стала орать, чтобы деревянный поэт высотой с пятиэтажку услышал: — Мы люди, ещё с нами эльфы, коссит и один голем!

— Позволь и мне себя назвать, мой друг, Старейший, но верней, Великий Дуб.

Джекпот, это точно он! Винн восхитилась натуральной сказочностью происходящего, а Морриган озадаченно подметила, понизив голос:

— Это ведь стихи… Дерево, говорящее стихами… Можно только гадать, какой повинен в этом дух…

Я же бескультурно продолжала орать:

— Милейший, а не подскажите, как дойти до оборотней?! Нам с ними переговорить надо!

— Ох, тогда поспешность я прошу простить… Могу ли я о милости просить?

— Конечно! Давай баш на баш! Ты подскажешь нам, а мы поможем тебе!

Дуб наклонился вперёд с громким скрежетом коры и шелестом листьев, а я даже рот открыла, когда увидела вблизи, как у этого товарища с одного плеча спрыгнула натуральная белка. Рыжая и пушистая. Серьёзно, из всех встреченных необычных существ на сегодняшний момент, этот цветок пустыни определённо самый-самый. Гринписовцы бы меня на британский флаг порвали за действенный способ выращивания таких корнеплодов.

— Воу… — выдохнула я уже вслух и больше ничего сказать не смогла, в солнечном сплетении всё сжалось. В жопу оборотней, этот перец гораздо круче. Вот бы он с нами пошёл! Жаль, что он своими перемещениями нас будет за километр выдавать, да и ходячее дерево скорее сочтут за чудовище, и в первом же городе к нам вежливо подойдут храмовники со старым как мир предлогом: «разрешите доебаться».

— Во мне одной лишь думы власть, одна преследует напасть. В рассветный час недавних пор похитил жёлудь некий вор.

— Найдём!

— Иди на восток, там вора ищи, а я недвижимый останусь в тиши.

Дерево распрямилось и приняло вид самого обычного растения, если б не проступающие контуры простого лица и очертания гипертрофированного тела. На восток, так на восток. Никогда бы не подумала, что мои скудные окологрибничьи навыки ориентирования в лесу и впрямь пригодятся… Теперь нужно найти вора, который и есть тот самый поехавший дед из Тени, и дело в шляпе.

Через минут десять даже на узкую утоптанную тропинку вышли, а потом и небо прояснилось, пение птиц навязчиво лилось в уши вместе с трёпом компартийцев, а лес окончательно стал лиственным. Солнечный погожий день, что ещё нужно для хорошего настроения? Будто и нет никакого Мора, и скверны никакой, и оборотней, и архидемона, и Корифея, и Соласа с Митал, и Титанов, и кучи чудищ, и всего этого дерьма, а только красивый пышный лес с бесконечной изумрудной зеленью и прохладой, даже мошек стало сдувать. И почему такие моменты не длятся вечно?

Закатала оба рукава и стала подставлять кожу под яркие лучи. Беру все плохие слова про местную природу назад — лето в Ферелдене замечательное.

Роскошный замшелый пень малефикара нашли совсем скоро. К тому моменту я сполна насладилась солнечными ваннами и пребывала в самом наилучшем расположении духа, разве что ноги адски устали, а так вполне…

Осмотр места стоянки мага, поляны между обвалившимися стенами из белого камня, дал ясно понять, что этот маньяк страдает жёсткой формой собирательства. И когда я как бы невзначай полезла рукой под пень, памятуя про игровой канон, этот бешеный старикан свалился буквально из ниоткуда, тут же начав горлопанить.

— Эй! Руки прочь! Это частная собственность!

— И я тебе тоже рада, — придумать ему имя или это повод для палева? — М-м-м… друг.

— Хе-е-е, — глаза у мага сузились, рожа стала ехидней некуда. — Я тебя помню, шестиглазая тварь. — Дед весело хрюкнул и резко присел, посмотрел снизу вверх и выпрямился. — Так ты женщина?

По сложности — вопрос уровня: Стэн.

— Как видишь, есть немного, а раз уж ты задал свой вопрос и получил ответ, то я задаю следующий. У тебя жёлудь Великого Дуба?

— Хе-хе-хе, — дед противно захихикал, сцепил худые руки за спиной и наклонил голову по-собачьи. — Ты запомнила правила игры… Вопрос на вопрос. Ответ за ответ. Хорошо! Отлично! Да, жёлудь у меня, а его я украл. И без малейшего труда… Я ведь знал, что ты от этой глупой коряги! Хочешь забрать жёлудь? Можешь его выменять! Что у тебя есть?

— Ну, наверное, вот эта штука… — я достала раскрашенную коробочку, спизженую в порыве из Круга. Открывала её уже раньше, и она оказалась музыкальной шкатулкой. В условном средневековье вещица весьма необычная.

— Хе… — отшельник принял из моих рук предмет и внимательно рассмотрел, а когда открыл, поднёс грязную косматую голову ближе и замычал незамысловатую мелодию, вторя механизму. Заулыбался полупустым ртом и полез в карман обляпанных штанов. Мне стоит принимать его дары в перчатках или просто всё спиртом облить? — Держи свой жёлудь.

— На этом всё, я полагаю, — кивнула деду, забирая ценный предмет, дед, не глядя, отмахнулся и стал кружиться по поляне в обнимку со шкатулкой. Винн молча наблюдала этот цирк пару секунд, озадаченно растёрла переносицу.

— Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но что это было?

— Честный обмен, — я подкинула на руке жёлудь. Увесистый и гораздо крупнее земных аналогов.

***

Пока мы шли до Дуба, я прикидывала в уме четыре исхода нашей тесной встречи с волосатыми утырками: первый и самый лучший — дух проклятия уступит, все будут спасены, но погибнут хранитель и сам дух; второй, менее радужный — дух проклятия окажется невменяемым или будет дорожить жизнью, тогда придётся перебить всех оборотней; ну и третий вариант, просто дерьмовый — хранитель подложит свинью, и тогда воевать придётся со всем его кланом. Ещё есть вероятность, что наебут обе стороны, и тогда биться придётся уже на два лагеря, а договорами можно подтереться.

Говоря об оборотнях…

— Морриган, а можешь научить превращаться в оборотня?

— Страж, если ты хочешь узнать об этом, то прежде… У меня будет просьба, — Морриган взглянула серьёзно, почти мрачно. — Нам срочно нужно обсудить кое-что, касающееся моей матери.

О, значит, она уже дошла до глав, где Флемет описывает свои похождения и колонизацию чужих оболочек.

— Конечно, хоть прямо сейчас, — кивнула я. Морриган облегчённо выдохнула, сохранив совершенно невозмутимое лицо.

— Не для посторонних ушей разговор этот, — сказала она, и я снова кивнула. Продолжили идти в тишине.

«Душу нельзя вселить силой» — так сказала игровая Флемет времён Инквизиции, вот только я в чужом теле, а вроде как согласия не давала. Морриган же уверена, что Флемет врёт. Зуб даю, что есть уловки, да и демонам порой даже согласие не требуется, скорей эмоциональный отклик, одна из причин, почему в Кругах учат держать в узде эмоции в первую очередь. Хоть по Кинлоху и не скажешь, что это особенно успешно происходит…

Так что Морриган вполне может угрожать одержимость. Ведь где это видано, чтоб древний сумасшедший божок говорил правду за даром и всем встречным?

Может, она и про Солонку и её мною поглощение наплела? А я как последняя овца уши развесила, приняла на веру… Найти бы какой-нибудь способ хоть что-то вспомнить от момента моего обморока или смерти на Земле до первой побудки в Тени. Может, я всё-таки в коме или обдолбанная транквилизаторами в дурке, а это всё сон?! И ведь не проверишь нихуя… Только если я не наткнусь в ближайших кустах на ещё один работающий древний артефакт, настроенный по случаю именно на мой дом и прямёхонько моё же время. А вероятность этого — примерно хуй целых и нихуя десятых процента. И это мне ещё жутко свезло, и я хоть что-то знаю об этом мире, а так сейчас болталась бы под потолком ферелденской обители магов в виде весёлой праздничной гирлянды из кишок. В Кинлохе либо храмовники, либо ошалевший Ульдред до меня бы добрались определённо.

Молча топали недолго. Ровно до того, как язык не развязался у Араннай, и он охотно не начал травить байки про свои приключения в лицах, что длилось аж в течение нескольких часов.

Благо рассказать было о чём.

Сюжет каждой истории был прост: Вороны давали задание убить принцессу, мага, любовницу мага, неугодного чиновника, бывшего мужа графини, саму графиню и двенадцать её комнатных собачек с алмазами в кишечнике, Зевран отправлялся выполнять, что-то шло не так, влетает внезапный рояль с сексуальным подтекстом, и в конце профит.

Морриган от его рассказов кривилась, Затриан цыкал и что-то бубнил на эльфийском про кровь, Алистер постоянно либо смеялся, либо, краснея, восклицал: «Да не может быть!», Винн пыталась безуспешно воззвать к совести антиванца, а Стэн и Шейла вне зависимости от внешних факторов обсуждали то, какие люди и эльфы сирые и убогие. Меня же всё устраивало, поэтому просила продолжать, убивец и не затыкался, самозабвенно красуясь, но, в конце концов, просто устал непрерывно болтать. Словом, крайне мирная прогулка. День всё ещё не сменил солнечную погоду на что-то более мерзкое, так что к Дубу добрались без заскоков, топая по той же тропинке в туманную рощу.

— О, дивный час, о, сладкий сон, мне мой заветный жёлудь наконец-то возвращён, — сильван протянул длинные руки, ярко пахшие смолой, раскрыл ладонь с тонкими пальцами-ветками. И когда жёлудь был положен, одержимое дерево распрямилось, уронив несколько листьев и с треском отламывая одну из веток на своей спине. — А вот и дар, который я сулил, надеюсь, что тебе он будет мил. Коль ветку ты мою возьмёшь, то лес без затруднения пройдёшь. Удачи же тебе, мой смертный друг.

Сильван протянул кусок своей «плоти», я его схватила, судорожно кивая. Дерево застыло, будто опять погружаясь в сон. Странные существа. Очень. А выданный дрын, кстати, тяжеловат. Палка как палка, только здоровая, чуть дрожит в руках, и аромат как от самого одержимого растения — смола. Теперь у нас есть компас и по совместительству отмычка для зачарованного тумана, который находился рядом с местом обитания поехавшего мага.

И опять на восток. Ох, а от укуса паршивого генлока уже ногу сводит. Надо было раньше сказать Винн. Ну, ещё даже не вечер, солнце в зените. Если управимся так быстро, то, может, и Мор остановим меньше, чем за год? Обнадёживает. Суммарно я здесь всего два месяца, а маги уже с нами, Редклифф отбили, долийцы на очереди. Хорошая производительность, ничего не скажешь.

Чей-то хрип я услышала вместе со скрипом веток. Показалось? В последний раз мне так казалось, когда Зевран горло перерезал.

— Слышали? — Шейла на моё нервное оглядывание хмыкнула.

— Какая-то тварь из плоти стонала.

— Шейла, ты золото. Скажешь откуда?

Големша устало вздохнула и потопала на звук, Моровой залаял, унюхав что-то, Жнец тоже почуял источник и помчался к кустам на обочине тропы. Там нашёлся изрядно покоцанный жизнью долийский охотник, который валялся в луже собственной крови. Затриан, судя по напряжённому взгляду, его узнал.

— Дейган?

— Хранитель? Творцы услышали мои… — охотник закашлялся кровью, прищурился, пытаясь высмотреть пришедших. — Услышали молитвы.

— Винни, можешь что-нибудь сделать с ним? — я кивнула на найденного, и мне даже полностью просить не пришлось, сердобольная женщина сама кинулась вперёд, отпихивая эльфийского мага и присаживаясь на колени перед пострадавшим. Она занесла обе руки, засветившиеся голубоватым светом, долиец перестал хрипеть и задышал нормально. Винн повернула голову назад.

— Солона, ты тоже помоги, тебе практика нужна, Морриган, тебе бы тоже не поме…

— Какое мне дело до этого эльфа? — перебила ведьма, с ленцой растягивая слова и не собираясь что-либо предпринимать, а вот мне пришлось подключаться к лечению под аккомпанемент препирательств Винн и Жемчужины Коркари. И как только охотника отпустило, он тут же подорвался из лежачего положения.

— Хранитель, разрешите мне сопровождать вас.

— Исключено, — Затриан мрачно сказал — как отрезал, весь такой пафосный, угрожающий и колкий.

— Хранитель, почему я не могу пойти с вами? — долийский охотник хмурился и крутил в руках свой сломанный лук.

— Это опасно, Дейган, — Затриан делал крайне серьёзное лицо и даже по-отечески хлопнул своего сородича по плечу. — Тебе лучше вернуться обратно.

— Стэн, не проводишь его? Не хочу, чтобы их клан нам потом претензии предъявлял, если они узнают про духа проклятия и эту историю, — я встала на цыпочки и нашептала косситу на ухо. Может, и не самый лучший выбор для настоящего момента, но кунари я теперь всё-таки доверяю. Хоть это и сложно иногда. Заодно мне нужно убедиться, что клан не будет в курсе о причинах возникновения оборотней, вину людей в этом и мои методы переговоров. А если остроухий увяжется с нами или развернётся на полпути, то это будет не очень хорошо. — В лесу опасно в одиночку, заодно возьми Жнеца.

Стэн кивнул, а я известила найдёныша и хранителя о внезапной смене состава. Конвой долийца отбыл, и мы шли дальше по лесу, попутно заарканив пропавшую Даниэллу, обратившуюся в пёсьеголовую. Она молила о себя убить, но один удар Шейлы, и зачарованная долийка отправилась в страну сновидений до своего полного расколдовывания. Огромную тушу оборотня опять потащила каменная дива, а мне оставалось только просить её не слишком трясти.

Лес обступал всё плотнее, а сук в руках не сильно, но ощутимо тянуло в нужную сторону. Показались уже знакомые руины, к которым вывел впервые тот самый убежавший оборотень, но в этот раз, видимо, мы зашли с другой стороны. Из-за деревьев стало видно огромный купол с зелёным отливом.

А ведь этот комплекс храма или гробницы, между прочим, достаточно близко к Имперскому тракту, раз мы меньше дня в пути провели от лагеря долийцев досюда.

Туманная низина, кусок которой был виден от лагеря малефикара, теперь была прямо по курсу, и нам всем предстояло туда войти. Подозрительно плотный туман густел, и ничего не было видно за пределами белого марева или в его глубине. Только колыхания пара. Веяло жутью какой-то настолько, что волосы на затылке зашевелились. Если бы не это всратое спокойствие из-за тонкой Завесы, то я бы побежала прочь в панике.

В тумане мы двигались на ощупь: взялись за руки цепочкой и пошли. Морового за ошейник взял Алистер, и мабари замыкал цепь, а сук всё тянул и тянул. Несколько раз почему-то повернул назад, но когда туман резко кончился, то и храмовый комплекс резко начался. Ветка прикинулась обыкновенной палкой, прекратив колебания. Марево замкнулось за нашими спинами, а со стороны купола навстречу почти радостно бежали рычащие волосатые недоумки.

Ух, сейчас бы их этой палкой…

— Лес был недостаточно бдителен! — возглавлял ватагу оборотней давний ржавый знакомый. Он раскрыл слюнявую пасть и проревел: — Не помешал! Уходите, чужаки! Уходите!

— Дай поговорить с Хозяйкой Леса, тогда уйдём, — вот упёртый кусок блох. Прав был хранитель, действительно, у ребят мозги в цемент спрессовало от смены метаболизма. — Я уже говорила и ещё раз скажу. Давайте обсудим всё сейчас, без драки, проклятие можно снять и с вас тоже, и мы все. — Сделала акцент на последнем слове, и Затриан поморщился. — Тут за этим. Даже хранителя притащили.

Оборотни наконец заметили эльфа и зарычали, явно планируя напасть. Пришлось громко гаркнуть и перегородить долийского мага собой, а то у этих оборотней всё набекрень:

— Вы уже бились с нами! — после окрика оборотни стали тише. — Результат будет такой же, давайте переговорим.

— Мы не хотим проливать кровь наших братьев, — один из проклятых замотал башкой. — Не хотим.

— Представьте себе, у нас так же, — я выдохнула. Надо же, у оборотней есть голос рассудка. По-моему, Винни уже должна желать всем этим нечёсаным фуфелам смерти в муках, потому что именно чародейка пока больше всех вложилась в латание наших туш после когтей зверомордых. И если не поторопиться, то и мы тоже подхватим проклятие. — Отведите нас к Хозяйке и поговорим как разумные.

— Опасно, — рыжий упырь-предводитель раздолбайски высунул кончик языка и по-собачьи часто задышал.

— Вас всё равно больше, а если сейчас мы уйдём, то вы рискуете никогда не оправиться. Ни-ког-да!

— Гр-р, хор-рошо, — предводитель оборотней почесался, — но твои люди останутся здесь.

— Так не пойдёт, один из ваших уже устраивал ловушку, так что мы пойдём все вместе.

Оборотни порычали, поскулили, пару раз тявкнули и, наконец, согласились. Хранитель опять решил проявить себя.

— Это ведь и будет ловушка! Они же звери! Это безумие!

Это изначально было херовой идеей, а значит, имело все поводы быть опробовано на практике.

Я кивнула и уверенно зашагала вслед за пёсьеголовыми, потащив возмущающегося Затриана за руку. Самообладание долиец вернул только после того, как двери в обиталище оборотней раскрылись, демонстрируя пробитые корнями стены и потолок огромного зала, тонкие фальш-колонны, замысловатые рисунки повсюду. Там даже жёлтые цветы и какой-то недопапоротник распускались на особенно солнечных уступах обвалившихся лестниц. Симпатичная берлога, если не считать кучу рычащих и галдящих проклятых, жаждущих расправиться не только с Затрианом.

Хранитель затих, нацепил непроницаемую высокомерную мину и расправил плечи, а моя хватка из удерживающей стала формальной. Чуть притянула его к себе поближе. Мало ли, что оборотни задумают. Да и дрожь чужих рук я ощущала так же хорошо, как видела застывшее маской бледное лицо.

Оборотни рычали громко, раскрывая пасти и показывая большие, выдающиеся вперёд, клыки. Толпа проклятых чуть расступалась, но не слишком, давая не гордо вышагивать, а скорее шарахаться от каждой клацающей зубами морды. Прилично несло псиной, а помещение отдавало гнилой сыростью и теми самыми свежими цветами. Я их узнала — маргаритки.

Рыжий монстр всё ещё вел вперёд, к спуску из огромных, с добротное колесо дальнобойной фуры, корней. А прямо у спуска стояла настоящая сказочная дриада. С длинными тёмными волосами и зеленовато-серой кожей. Красивая, как что и есть. И в очень интересном прикиде — гнутые ветки прикрывали самые загадочные места, а вот грудь, плечи и живот у неё были открыты. И совсем не зря. Взгляд цепляло, может, даже слишком, в её глаза я смотрела, с трудом удерживаясь от поползновений ниже.

— Приветствую тебя, смертная, мне сказали, что ты пришла от долийцев, — глас у этой лесной феи двоился, точно так же, как и у меня в Тени, но у меня был бас номер раз, со звучным вторым, точно таким же искажённым басом. У дриады же эти демонические нотки терялись на фоне ласкового женского голоса. А ведь она сказала «смертная», значит, тоже ничего не заметила странного. Эх, а это в свою очередь значит, что духи-демоны из Тени мне точно не помощники в щекотливых вопросах телонаследования и межпространственных перемещений. Последняя надежда храмовнику под юбку.

Ожидаемо, но всё равно грустно. Дриада оглядела всех пришедших.

— Я — Хозяйка Леса, и наверняка у тебя много вопросов… — она удивлённо приподняла брови. — Затриан, ты пришёл…

— Взяла имя, дух? — ядовито начал долиец. Я его отпустила и дёрнула ткань на его робе, он зло зыркнул. Покачала головой и заговорила сама:

— Хозяйка, вы знаете, что я здесь от имени серых стражей, а хранитель для того, чтобы поговорить. И мы все здесь для того, чтобы эта ситуация ушла в прошлое.

— Сомневаюсь, что умение говорить у этих животных дало им разум, — хранитель скрестил руки в замок. — Зря тратишь время, страж.

Мысленно его передразнила: «Зря тратишь время, страж». Этот эльф отбивает вообще всякое желание что-либо делать. Прокашлялась и спросила:

— Вы нападали на долийцев из мести, так?

У Затриана это сильный аргумент, но очень относительный.

— Именно так. Сложно держать злобу под контролем, — ответила дриада и сцепила тонкие пальцы-ветки, опуская голову.

— Тупые шавки! — Затриан зарычал не хуже скалящихся оборотней, лицо сменила уродливая гримаса. — Вам самое место в звериных шкурах! Я один знаю, как снять заклинание, но я никогда его не сниму!

— Спокойнее, — встряла я ровно между взбешёнными хранителем и проклятыми, выскочившими на защиту своей зеленокожей предводительницы. Не самая умная мысль, но мы тут, чтобы всё разруливать, так что и выбора сильно большого нету. — Хранитель, вы помните, о чём мы договаривались? Помните про клан?

— Помню! Я всегда про него помню! — долиец закусил губу до крови, посмотрел в пол безумно. — Эти грязные чудовища отняли нашу историю, отняли нашу память, отняли нашу землю… Они моих детей отняли, а теперь отнимают и клан! Они… Нет, все вы таковы! Каждый из вас, шемов, такой! Это ваша истинная натура! Тупые, мерзкие, грубые, гадкие монстры, которые только и могут, что осквернять всё, до чего дотянутся! Этот Мор… Это ведь тоже люди… Неправильно, что у вас лица, как и у эльфов, у вас должны быть морды, чтобы мы сразу понимали, что вы чудовища.

Я только вздохнула. Он прав. Стопроцентно прав, вот только это ко всем относится, и не только к людям. Гномов я пока не лицезрела, технически кроме Шейлы, Бодана или Сэндала, но что-то мне подсказывает…

— И всё же…

— Убить! Убить! Убить! — проклятые разразились рыком и воем. Хозяйка Леса ещё держала оборотня-вожака, хоть он и порывался оторвать голову Затриана, а заодно и меня снести с пути. Пришлось рявкнуть громче:

— И всё же! — пара оборотней заткнулась, но большая часть продолжила вести себя по-скотски. — Затриан, я знаю, что люди могут быть ужасны. — Ору уже перекрикивая всех: — Все здесь это знают, так?!

Морриган тихо цыкнула. Проклятые скулили, подвывали и фыркали, но хотя бы не рвались в бой. Затриан зло смотрел исподлобья.

— И вы правы, я не знаю, каково это — потерять кого-то по чужой вине. Потому и не прошу вас спасать людей… — закончить я не успела, оборотни взвыли, дриада с трудом остановила поток злобных пёсьемордых. — А ну заткнулись все!

Случайно прорвался громкий демонический бас.

Блять, только этого не хватало!

Оборотни, видимо, что-то заметили или почувствовали, но завалились все разом. Собственный голос вернулся почти моментально, но ощущение жгучей ненависти схлынуло слишком медленно. Где-то рядом враждебный демон. Или это так тонкая Завеса влияет? Близость Хозяйки Леса? А ведь она сильный дух…

— Так к чему это, — я прочистила горло. — Если сейчас проклятие останется, то кто-нибудь его обязательно подхватит. А потом всё начнётся по-новой. Понимаете? Это не к вражде между людьми и эльфами, это к тому, что кто угодно может стать оборотнем в следующий раз. Затриан, вы поручитесь за то, что этим кем-то не станет долиец? Поручитесь за то, что этот долиец не будет из клана, в котором слыхом не слыхивали о проклятии Бресилианского леса? Сможете мне это обещать? Сможете сказать, что проклятие не разрастётся и не накроет весь Ферелден? Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни через тысячу лет? Можете гарантировать безопасность хотя бы своим?

Он морщился, хмурился, очень долго и много, но наконец покачал головой.

— Я могу… Нет… То, что произошло… Я не могу гарантировать, что это не повторится… — хранитель выдохнул, я тоже выдохнула. Посмотрела в потолок, собираясь с мыслями, сглотнула, снова заговорила:

— Затриан, мне не хочется этого делать, правда, но я не знаю, как ещё можно всё это закончить. Поэтому я прошу вас о жертве, вашей жертве. Чтобы прекратить, наконец, всю эту дрянную историю с проклятием.

— Стыдишь меня, шемлен? — хранитель снова покачал головой. Я заговорила гораздо тише, только для него, потому что это только его право согласиться, а если он не согласится, то мне придётся его убить, ещё раз подтвердив его же слова. Два стула, и оба с пиками.

— Не могу гарантировать, что завтра сюда же не придёт какой-нибудь маг крови и не призовёт другого демона, — перешла на шепот. — Это так, я не могу сказать, что теперь мир будет спать спокойно, что все спасены и разойдутся по домам, и всё, счастливый конец. И да, стыжу, давлю на жалость, угрожаю. Я хочу прекратить хотя бы это, а вы, хранитель, хотите? Хотите спасти клан?

— Хочу, — долиец устало прикрыл веки. Хозяйка Леса заинтересованно оглядела его. — Наверное, я просто слишком долго жил, слишком долго ненавидел. Эта ненависть, она разрослась так сильно, так глубоко. Я не могу простить людей за то, что они сделали, и никогда не смогу. А я поступил справедливо, сделал то, что было должно.

— Затриан, — дриада насупилась. — Я дух этого леса, это ты связал меня с Бешеным Клыком, ты дал мне тело, сознание, ты мой создатель. И твоя смерть связана, как и моя, с этим проклятием. Я познала радость и горе, ненависть и любовь. И всё же, я желаю своей смерти. Я умоляю тебя, будь милосерден не только к своему клану, но и к нам.

— И впрямь, пришла пора, — хранитель усмехнулся горько.

— Мне правда жаль, — даже душой не кривлю. Поганая ситуация. Никто не заслуживает через такое проходить. Дерьмовая история. Было бы куда проще, если бы он на нас бросился, было бы легче не думать, что довожу кого-то вот так, одними словами, это уже не спишешь на самозащиту. А я веду себя как тупая сука. Как это всё неправильно.

Затриан сухо хмыкнул. Быстро пошёл навстречу дриаде, вставая напротив и удерживая в руках посох. Стукнул им единожды об пол. Звук в молчании громадного зала прозвучал неестественно громко, эльфа подкосило, он рухнул как куль. Хозяйка Леса засветилась белым и рассыпалась шуршащим ворохом листьев. В зале повисла гробовая тишина, ничего не происходило. Всего пара действий. Просто раз, и всё, все умерли. Раздался вой, оборотни стали хвататься за собственные головы, рычать и так же, как дриада, светиться. Они падали на колени, меняли очертания. И всего за пару секунд зал наполнился обыкновенными людьми, единственной странностью которых были яркие жёлтые глаза. Они обнимались, поздравляли друг друга, жали руки, даже плакали от счастья.

А мне становилось мерзко, будто в грязь окунули. Хранитель так и остался лежать там, перед кучей листьев. С открытыми глазами. Кажется, сейчас я поняла, почему тогда Тося пришла ко мне в квартиру и завешивала все зеркала. Потому что я ровно так же сейчас пошла закрывать глаза мёртвому долийскому хранителю.

— Всё кончилось, её нет, а мы люди. Не могу поверить, — человеческий голос рыжего дрожал. Я прошла мимо, стараясь на них не смотреть. Они живые, здоровые, и теперь их жизни не моя забота. Пробубнила:

— Вы свободны теперь, постарайтесь больше не попадать к долийцам. И берегитесь Мора, — присела на корточки перед магом со стеклянными глазами. Положила ладонь ему на лицо и провела вниз. Веки опустились. В клане наверняка захотят попрощаться со своим, но им я тело отдать не могу, следов когтей или зубов нет. Любой долийский охотник догадается, что причина смерти не в чрезвычайно сильных оборотнях.

— Постараемся, найдём других людей, будем жить. Мы этого не забудем, страж!

Когда за спиной несколько десятков людей с топотом рванули наружу, удивительный запах цветов стал ярче. Винн что-то сказала, но я её не услышала вовсе. Ветер подхватил листья, оставшиеся от Хозяйки Леса, и унёс их прочь, а я взвалила на спину труп долийского колдуна и поволокла его к выходу. Почести, так почести. Закопаю в лесу. Рядом с маргаритками.

***

Раскопки могилы, особенно без лопаты, оказались делом трудным, а на моё безотчётное желание не бросать мертвеца так, на съедение животным и насекомым, откликнулись только старшая чародейка и бывший храмовник, с ними же и было решено, что сожжение будет логичнее и быстрее. Хоть это и не могло быть извинением, но мне стало легче. Не сильно, но стало.

Даниэлла пришла в себя на обратном пути, который пришлось проделывать уже в потёмках, запинаясь о корни и цепляясь за кусты. А в сам лагерь мы добрались к ночи, когда луна уже повисла в небе. Стэн молчаливо стерёг палатки в компании Жнеца, пока Лелиана смеялась над чем-то, да так заливисто, что кунари сводило спазмами фасад. Хоть кунари и старался держать марку, но хихиканье барда его выводило из душевного равновесия. Кажется, догадываюсь, над чем она смеётся. Из сапога его по-партизански торчала маленькая одинокая ромашка.

— Доброго вечера, — Лелиана заметила нас первой, а мы ввалились уставшие, я вообще ничего не ответила, только кивнула, протянув замогильным хрипом:

— Если что, я мыться, большая просьба не доёбывать, — забрала мыло, сменную мантию и сразу ушла оттирать табло, тело и всё, до чего достану, попутно сбросив сапоги и шагая, наплевав на колющиеся в пятки ветки и камни. Хотелось смыть какой-то налёт всей этой поганой заварухи. Жнец увязался следом, и я поняла, что его тоже надо отмыть.

— Что, братец-кролик, будем мылить трубочиста? — погладила пса, тот залаял, а когда добрались до речки, то дошло, что и одежду надо простирнуть, поэтому в воду залезла почти в полном облачении, только штаны оставив со сменой на берегу. Каждый день — прачечная, или почему я скучаю по таким чудесам цивилизации, как нормальный дезодорант и порошок со стиралкой. Подозвала Жнеца, тот сначала долго принюхивался к воде, потом сунул нос в реку и отскочил как ошпаренный, тявкнул и попытался жидкость укусить.

— Жнец, она не кусается, — слова силы не возымели.

Пёс меня проигнорировал и продолжил кусать воду, помахивая хвостом. Всё равно поймаю и намылю щенку шею… Но уже не сейчас. На догонялки ни желания, ни сил не осталось.

Изрядно промокнув в сохранившей тепло дня воде, наконец, стала стягивать мокрые вещи. Не день, а поебень. Лиф пошёл следом, прополощенное отправлялось на ветки нависшего над водой кустарника. А когда дошла очередь до порток, я заметила какое-то движение в темноте на берегу, прикрылась одной рукой, и мигом бросила мыло в свисающий капюшон вымокшего барахла. Холод готовой к запуску ледяной хватки заставлял пальцы мёрзнуть.

На тёмном берегу были только тени и шелест камышей, сколько ни вглядывайся, сколько ни напрягай слух. Свет луны не доставал. Появилось нехорошее ощущение, что в темноте могут быть не только чёрные кошки. Вспомнились собственные догадки про местную фауну. Особенно про водоплавающих и то, что может рыть норы в прибрежных утёсах. А норы там были явно не для бобров, а для чего-то размером как минимум с небольшого бегемота. Или например… Те чудища из Инквизиции… Как их там? Помесь крупной серой свиньи с набором ножей и ящиком протеина. Болотные рыболовы. Внутри всё обвалилось. Они селятся стаями. И если нападут на собаку — точно утащат на дно.

— Жнец, фу, отойди оттуда! Фу! — рявкнула во весь голос. Пёс, оглянувшийся на шуршание камыша, поднял уши, а потом вернулся к кусанию воды. Я уже была готова запустить в тварь, которая не могла нас не заметить, самой острой и крепкой сосулькой, на какую способна. — Покажись! Заклинанием запущу, башку отморозит, я не шучу!

— Ну, страж, так не интересно, — подсвеченная луной ехидная рожа антиванца всё же появилась из кустов. — Если женщина замечает, что за ней наблюдают заинтересованные лица, она просто обязана продолжать делать вид, что ничего не происходит. А иначе какой смысл?

— Пшёл вон отсюда! — я мгновенно села в воду по подбородок. Рожу опалило стыдом. Выберусь, удавлю ублюдка!

— На самом деле, ночные купания это ужасно интересно, да и могу ли я бросить даму одну в таком тёмном страшном лесу?

— Если ты пришёл поржать, то вали по-хорошему, я сейчас не в настроении шутить, — подняла из воды одну руку, сжала в кулак и снова продемонстрировала единственное получающееся на ура заклинание в боевой готовности. Но, видимо, мерцающие снежинки не выглядят так же угрожающе, как языки пламени или молнии.

— В своё оправдание скажу, что забрёл сюда совершенно случайно.

— Ясно, а предупреждала я кого тогда?! И в кустах засел, чтобы что? Рогоза для лаптей набрать?!

— Рогоза для лап кого? — удивлённо спросил антиванец. Блять, забыла совсем, где я. Срань!

— Неважно. Нафига ты тут потом засел, а не вернулся в грёбаный лагерь?!

— О, я как раз собирался, — он замолчал, продолжая лыбиться. У меня одно нижнее веко нервно дёрнулось. Ладно, признаюсь, решение взять с собой этого остроухого прохвоста было не лучшим, я так совсем без нервных клеток останусь. Зашипела уже откровенной змеёй.

— И что же тебя остановило, Зев?!

— Засмотрелся, — и этот тип бессовестно пожал плечами. Во как девки пляшут интересно. Брови мои мигрировали на лоб, а рука бессильно булькнула обратно в воду. Сказать, что я сильно прихуела с таких откровений — ничего не сказать.

— Я даже знать не хочу, на что.

Давай, пошути про то, что видел!

— А я бы сказал, что при всём уважении, страж, но без этой ужасной мешковатой чёрной одежды тебе гораздо лучше, — спокойно заявил Зевран. У меня ещё и рот открылся, пресная речная вода попала в горло. Я с чувством ею подавилась. Антиванец, глазом не моргнув, продолжил с абсолютно серьёзным еблом нести ахинею: — Хоть ты и слегка полновата, но не могу не заметить, что всё очень пропорционально. И ровная осанка, конечно, это тоже хорошо.

Пока я отхаркивала ночную водицу с привкусом поднятого мной ила, незваный гость участливо поинтересовался:

— Тебя по спинке постучать?

Я сипела, отрицательно мотая сырой башкой. Нет, это определённо актёрский талант вещать такой бред с настолько сосредоточенной рожей. Наконец, отплевалась и утёрлась.

— Завязывай! — отдышалась, сплюнула последнюю пару капель. Может быть… Даже наверняка, он это делает, чтобы убедиться в том, что его не убьют. Так ведь? Жнец зевнул, устраиваясь на берегу. Точно. Вот чертяка, заставил понервничать, а я уже хотела купиться… Нет, слишком наглая лесть, которая ещё и имеет ясную причину. — Тебе вообще не нужно подлизываться, тебя из нашего отряда никто не тронет даже пальцем, обещаю. А если что, просто скажи мне, я разберусь с этим.

— Это было милое предложение с твоей стороны, страж, но я же говорю правду, — он ударил в раскрытую ладонь кулаком. — О, или это местные нравы настолько ханжеские? Или тебе неприятно? Мне перестать?

Решил перестраховаться, значит. Что ж не виню, может, на его месте поступила бы так же.

— Мне приятно, то, что ты говоришь, — в ответ эльф осклабился, я тоже улыбнулась. Нет, женщины точно любят ушами. А комплиментов своей внешности я даже и не вспомню, приятно, хотя и горько немного от такой открытой лжи. И такой очевидной. Правда, отдаю должное лицедейскому таланту. — Но глаза и у меня есть. Поэтому я и прошу, не издевайся так.

— Я и не собирался, — он притворно удивился. Стало ещё гаже на душе, противный ком застрял в горле. Говорит всё это только ради защиты, надо это осознать. Вбить в голову и помнить.

— Рада, а теперь будь другом, мне ещё достираться надо, — тыкаю пальцем в висящие на ветке дерева шмотки.

— Как скажешь, — в кустах прошуршало, эльф ушёл. Мабари окончательно захрапел на берегу. Ночь опять надавила со всех сторон размеренным цвирканьем насекомых и шумом ветра в листве. Я наконец распрямилась в полный рост.

Надо вбить в свою тыкву хорошую мысль: это всё было только для защищённости. Просто ложь и ничего кроме, всё, что он сказал — фикция, никто в здравом уме мне такого бы не ляпнул. Да, глупости — непростительны, а мне просто наврали. Ради безопасности, ради подстраховки, а может, он даже поспорил. Ведь чучело, оно и в Африке чучело. Надо это запомнить, а то так хочется забыть иногда. Надо думать головой, а не херью страдать. Просто надо. Всё же очевидно, всё же понятно, это обыкновенные манипуляции ради выживания, ничего больше.

Вот же срань.

Глаза защипало, а ночной пейзаж расплылся.


	12. От Денерима до самых до окраин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава немного в стиле из А в Б автостопом на собаках, а Винн немножко Холмс

Луна всё так же заунывно висла в небе. Жутко огромная, задевающая верхушки деревьев, она чётко вырисовывала их острые зубья на жёлто-белом фоне. Наверное, настолько крупной и яркой луны я никогда не видела вообще, только тут, в Ферелдене. Интересно, что солнце здесь не сильно отлично от газового сородича из Солнечной системы, а вот о луне такого не скажешь.

Лагерь спал, и бодрствовала только Шейла. А я просто болталась на границе яви и нави, никак не в состоянии её решительно преодолеть. Даже если брать в расчёт усталость, относительный комфорт более-менее мягкой палатки и тёплого пса под боком. События с хранителем всё не давали о себе забыть.

Затриан ведь просто взял и убил сам себя. По договорённости. Принёс себя в жертву ради «блага». Отвратительно. И я его уломала убиться, а он мог бы жить. Уверена, можно бы было что-нибудь сообразить с этим всем, чтобы никто не умер. Варп знает, что это за пиздец! И эта смерть ведь далеко не единственная, и все мёртвые останутся со мною. Всегда тени убитых будут стоять рядом, незримые и бесшумные будут провожать. Дождутся и моей смерти.

Сколько чужой крови я уже пролила, а сколько ещё будет? Убийца. Я теперь убийца. И ведь уже никогда не отвертеться, никуда не сбежать. Прошлое навсегда останется рядом, грузом из чужих жизней, давящим изнутри звенящей пустотой. Будто и нет уже у меня ничего человеческого, нет человечности. Потеряла её где-то в Ферелдене и не найти теперь.

Пялилась в костёр, лёжа на животе и сложив голову на сплетённые замком пальцы. Жнец залихватски храпел рядом.

Идиллия почти.

Из лагеря долийцев всё ещё раздавался шум праздника, непонятные, но мелодичные песни на эльфийском и смех. Самый обыкновенный и такой необычный одновременно. Жизнеутверждающий. Когда я вернулась с помывки, оказалось, что к нам уже заходила ученица Затриана, поинтересовалась его судьбой и успела прибрать власть к своим рукам, узнав о том, что хранитель умер, а народ клана уже ушёл в разнос, поняв, что опасность миновала. Потом даже «потеряшка» Даниэлла со своим мужем пришли, принесли вина, но быстро ретировались к своим, так как с «шемленами» им было неуютно чисто физически, несмотря на все искренние благодарности.

Эти двое такие довольные были и счастливые, что мне даже немного завидно стало.

Из по-братски поделённого на весь отряд подарочного алкоголя урвать получилось ровно два глотка. Но даже этого мизера хватило подтвердить: переносимость у Солоны ужасная, а терпимости к токсинам и вовсе нет. Цирроз печени не грозит, это плюс. Но если отравят, то я гарантированно скопычусь без антидотов, а соблюдать культуру питья смогу только в объёме напёрстка. Впрочем, судя по ощущениям, мне теперь хватит и просто постоять в одной комнате с изюмом.

Морриган умудрилась после возлияний уволочь в тёмный уголок и пожаловаться на мать, а я не думая брякнула, чтоб она не беспокоилась. Теперь предстоит грохнуть богиню-оборотня-дракона-ещё-хуй-знает-кого и постараться не помереть в процессе.

А почему нет, собственно? Самоубийство ли это? Да, определённо. Но оставить Морриган наедине со страшной древней одержимой я не смогу. Даже если Флемет возродится, её стоит хотя бы припугнуть, чтоб не лезла. Поэтому и на такой риск пойду. Но только ради Жемчужины Коркари, предложи кто другой… Хотя теперь-то, наверное, если б кому из нашей команды потребовалась такая же помощь, то поступила бы так же. Они же мне все теперь… Знакомые? Наверное, но как-то ближе… Не-е-е, не просто знакомые. Всего пара месяцев, а они уже соратники, товарищи по оружию, те, кому можно подставить спину и знать, что сзади не ударят. Друзья? Могу ли я их так назвать? Всех их?

Они разные. Они странные. И все какие-то понятные и непонятные одновременно, вроде как я бы и хотела их назвать друзьями, но могу ли? Можно ли им всем доверять? Наверное, нужно просто попробовать. И надеяться, что в решающий момент они мне не поставят подножку. Даже глупо как-то, неоправданно рискованно. Но мне нравится это слово, оно хорошее. Друзья. Тёплое и терпкое, как винище у остроухих кочевников. Мне оно точно нравится. Я прикрыла глаза буквально на секунду.

***

С подъёмом в холодном утреннем тумане пришлось мириться через не хочу. Даже роса на одежде оседала, и пар изо рта шёл. Будто днём температура не поднималась до отметки «горячее только демоны желания» или около того.

— Господа, как дальше? — я поправила тяжёлую ветку сильвана, держащую угол карты. Винн предвосхитила поползновения свитка и сама удержала бумагу с другой стороны, я благодарно кивнула. — Предлагаю в Денерим. Между нами сейчас всего неделя пути, если пойдём напрямую. Поторопимся, попадём за пять дней, но тогда вот здесь и здесь тракт отсутствует, придётся обходить. — Тыкаю на чёрточки карты, дополнительно обозначенные углём и явно более толстые, чем линии самого чертежа. — Спасибо за информацию можете сказать Стэну. — Кунари важно качнул головой. Всё же он позёр. — Но думаю, что обойдёмся и без околиц. Возражения? Значит единогласно, топаем по тракту… — Вот был бы у меня нормальный красный маркер, а не кусок угля, выделять ориентиры на этой срани было б куда легче. Вдавила кончик в пергамент посильнее и обвела ключевой поворот на въезд и выезд с древней тевинтерской дороги. — Так, возвращаясь к сути. Задачи будут: найти Дженитиви, узнать ситуацию с Логейном, и… Погодите, да, спасибо… — На этот раз Алистер зацепил пальцем снова попытавшуюся свернуться упрямую бумагу. Вот нужно было Эамону эту муру в свёрнутом виде хранить? Ну, хоть быстро не хватятся пропажи, вряд ли в Замке Редклифф так уж сильно бдят за пыльными свёрнутыми в трубку бумагами на верхушках шкафов библиотеки. — Так вот, нам нужно ещё обсудить вопрос с финансами. Есть предложения?

— Деньги можно украсть, будет быстро и действенно. Рыночная толчея Денерима должна быть благодатным местом для карманника, — Зевран улыбнулся обворожительно всем присутствующим. Винн возмущённо охнула и всплеснула руками, отпустив край карты, тот опять задрался, но бывший храмовник и тут помог. Я заметила на пергаменте след от собачьей лапы, почти неразличимый, но явно от чего-то жирного.

Жнец, вот щенок…

Перевела взгляд на мабари, сидевшего в стороне от нашего стратегического симпозиума вокруг подлой сворачивающейся карты. Пёс внаглую лопал что-то бледное с аппетитом. Козий сыр… Помнится, точно такой же был и у Алистера. Посмотрела с сочувствием на бывшего храмовника, тот проморгался вопросительно, я вздохнула. Чьи-то запасы снеди сократились без ведома хозяина. Винни поучительно обратилась к антиванцу:

— Юноша!

— Да, моя прелестная чародейка, весь к вашим услугам, — Ворон хитро глянул на неё, та не менее возмущённо покачала головой.

— Мы не можем воровать! Это возмутительно! Давайте заработаем, нам ведь не так много и нужно, — она укоризненно прищурилась, Зевран хохотнул. А я пожала плечами, когда Винни и Араннай синхронно оглянулись на меня.

— Можно было бы воспользоваться складом серых стражей в Денериме, там гарантированно будут доспехи, и, вероятно, деньги. Но точного адреса у меня нет, — развожу руками, и ебучая карта полностью сворачивается будто назло. Да твою ж дивизию! Пущу на растопку! — Алистер, душа моя, отпускай эту срань уже.

Бывший храмовник молниеносно отдёрнул руки от уголков чертежа. Я вздохнула и сжала виски.

Сложный вопрос денежного обеспечения встал ребром снова. С долийцев много не стрясёшь, они бартер чаще предлагают, да и мы уже всё, что можно, выполнили и перевыполнили. В рабство Алистера местной пастушке священных коров, то есть оленей, я не продам, а больше нам никто и не предложит поишачить за монеты, а не из любви к процессу… Нда. Исходя из обычных трат — хватит уже собранных средств на полмесяца, может, даже и полтора, если питаться будем святым духом и варёной на речной воде крапивой. А это не очень, чтобы очень в условиях постоянных стычек со всякими тедасскими тварями. Плюс в бюджет не закладываются неожиданные траты. И тут уж да, еду можно собрать, найти или даже поймать, если припрёт нужда. Одежда — штопать можно ровно до момента, когда всё не истлеет, жильё — есть палатки, можно даже напроситься к кому в дом, правда, ещё ни разу лично я не пробовала, но вариант есть вариант. Да и Лелиане, с её даром убеждения, или Зеврану, с его шармом, вряд ли откажут. Алистер и Винн тоже прямо-таки источают благость. Собак в Ферелдене любят, и Моровой со Жнецом устроятся. А вот бандитские рожи меня и Стэна гарантированно смутят местных, и Шейла малость выделяется…

А между тем доспехи могут вместе с оружием ещё пару лишних раз погнуться, и что тогда делать? Кузнецы ребята крайне щепетильные в финансовых вопросах, за спасибо выправлять и чинить ничего не станут.

— Можно второй раз пойти на руины, вы же их не обследовали, нет? — заметила Лелиана. Она перебралась поближе к Жнецу и стала наглаживать цинично жующего чужие харчи пса. А мабари и не стеснялся нисколько. Щенок несчастный. — Уверена, там найдётся что-нибудь интересное. В Орлее знать очень ценила всякие штучки с историей, и в Денериме определённо найдётся коллекционер или скупщик.

— А это идея, — согласилась я. Бодан бы одобрил. Правда, он-то нам с Глубинных троп трофеи толкал. Значит, кляты шемы идут разворовывать историческое наследие эльфов, сразу после самопожертвования долийского хранителя в нашу пользу. Вот же ж срань… Но без денег далеко не уйдём, и тогда вся эта жертвенность будет архидемону под хвост в самом буквальном смысле. — Лелиана, солнце, ты молодец.

Бард улыбнулась заразительно, и я не удержалась от ответа.

Заодно грибов насобираю в кои-то веки.

***

Через полчаса весь наш отряд, укомплектованный и готовый к дальним странствиям, выдвинулся вглубь леса. Решено было поставить лагерь прямо в руинах, а сегодняшний и завтрашний день полностью пустить на поиски сокровищ, что отдавало немного дуростью, немного самонадеянностью. И чуть-чуть авантюризмом. Но для меня это всё несло только одну новость, и она была крайне неприятная — предстоял сон в жуткой старой пещере, которая кишит пауками всех размеров, нежитью и грозит обвалиться в любой момент. Предел мечтаний, в самом-то деле. Если б это всё происходило ещё и в горах, я бы точно разрыдалась от такого негаданного счастья.

Когда мы уже выдвинулись, лагерь долийцев ещё стоял на ушах, ведь в темноте далеко не все поняли, что теперь следы болезни таинственным образом рассосались, а новым хранителем стала преемница Затриана.

— Признаться, удивлена, что ты вообще с собой его взяла, — Морриган тихо шепнула мне на ухо, а я вздрогнула. Как она так бесшумно подобралась? Или это я в облаках витаю?

— Ты про Зеврана? — я кивнула на антиванца. Он с Лелианой как раз задушевно беседовал про семьи. В эту замечательную тему входило то, что у барда мать умерла рано, и от неё в памяти у женщины сохранился только запах цветов — Милость Андрасте. Араннай же сетовал на то, что его родительница из долийского клана сбежала с городским эльфом, лесорубом, а после и вовсе все умерли, оставив мальчишку с охуительным наследством из перчаток и воспитания в борделе. Хотелось взять и их обоих по головам погладить, слишком жёстко это всё звучало, особенно то, что эти двое чуть ли не перешучивались, принимая такие выкрутасы детства за самые обычные.

— Могла бы я сказать, что и про храмовника-болвана так же, — ведьма фыркнула по-кошачьи. — Но, сожалею, он-то серый страж, здесь я бессильна.

— Ну, Алистер не такой уж и болван, — на оправдания Морриган скривилась. — Он славный парень, а Зевран мировой товарищ на самом деле, уже нам помог и продолжает. — Когда я пожала плечами, она осуждающе цокнула. — Хороший следопыт, отменный специалист по ядам, сообразительный.

Рука потянулась к горлу, но я вовремя спохватилась, и конечность безвольно повисла. Расслабилась, однако. Совсем забыла, что он ведь меня укокошить и пытался. Холодок прошёл по спине, я сглотнула и пробормотала:

— Как убийца тоже неплох.

— Да, и коль шанс ему представится вновь, уверена ты так в лояльности его?

Морриган посмотрела требовательно. Я покосилась на ушастого, тот заливался смехом. Винн возмущалась его крайне заинтересованным вопросам о её грудях, которые весьма умело уводили разговор из поучительной стези, заданной чародейкой. Антиванец кивнул и снова беспардонно ощерился, Винн всплеснула руками:

— Ну, что это за вечное детство? Неужели ты хоть раз не можешь поговорить серьёзно? — её серо-голубые глаза полыхали праведным гневом, а Зевран всё улыбался и улыбался, весело поддакивая, будто Винн вовсе и не журила его за распущенность.

Морриган всё ещё вопросительно глядела на меня, а я не знала, как ей ответить. Доверилась канону? Ага, а потом надо сказать, что и сама ведьма — кусок двоичного кода с чужим голосом. Да и канон разный бывает, в Хрониках Порождений Алистер прогнал убийцу. Может, и не зря. Нет, если идти, то до конца. Верить, так верить. Друзья, так друзья. Стремновато вот так с разбегу взять и верить, но попробую.

— Я, пожалуй, рискну, — на мои нелепые потуги выглядеть и звучать убедительно Жемчужина Коркари раздражённо закатила глаза. — Ну, если что, то я, скорее всего, ничего понять не успею.

— И что же эльфу помешает отравить нас, в доверие втеревшись? На кон репутация и жизнь его поставлены. Хоть и сказал он мне, что смерти не боится, но верить ему я не спешу.

— М-м-м, тогда можно не подпускать его к готовке, — протянула я неуверенно. Легче лёгкого, проще простого. У нас и так никто не горит желанием что-то готовить, каждый раз все ломаются часами. Даже я сама. Стэна вот вообще так до сих пор ни разу и не уговорили. Он всё время хмыкал и талдычил, что Воину Бересаада не пристало готовить для баз. Но сам же и лопал «еду баз» так, что только за ушами трещало. Про его трепетные чувства к печенью я вообще молчу.

Морриган качнула головой и заговорила вполголоса:

— Одежду можно ядом напитать, оружие с доспехами покрыть столь тонким слоем отравы, коего и глаз твой не заметит. И помни, что не всякий яд подействует тотчас, есть те, что месяцами тело губят.

Ладно, об этом я как-то не подумала.

— Поняла, тогда буду следить в оба глаза, — во все шесть, чего уж там. И спать, стирая вообще всё, что у меня есть, включая договоры, палатку, карты, обувь и Жнеца тоже. Паранойя, она такая. Жемчужина Коркари растянула губы.

— Тем лучше для тебя, но я бы на твоём месте меры приняла не отла…

— Какие меры? — ещё один голос рядом, на этот раз я всё же подпрыгнула.

Да ебдрить через корягу! Какого ляда все так тихо ходят?!

Антиванец лыбился и ведьме, и мне. Морриган никак в лице не изменилась, я же набрала воздуху и мучительно думала, что бы такого насвистеть, не подрывая и без того ломкое дружеское общение. Не говорить же ему, что мы обсуждали, как он нас убивать будет.

— Эм… — гениально. Браво, бис, самая моя глубокая мысль за последние несколько лет. Выпучилась и начала подавать Морриган ментальные сигналы что-нибудь соврать, потому как сама впала в ступор. Жемчужина Коркари перемигивания не расшифровала, к моему ужасу, и продолжила молчать.

— О, вижу у вас какие-то секреты, — Зевран хитро прищурился, я пропотела основательно. Надо спиздеть. Что угодно. Срочно!

— Эм… — ну же! Хоть что-то! — А мы просто говорили о… о лесе.

Блять.

— Да? Шушукались про лес? — антиванец улыбнулся шире. Блин, Морриган, мне теперь как с ним вообще говорить?! — И что же такого секретного может быть в лесу?

— Хижина Флемет, — Хаос, да! Хороший, нет, отличный повод! — Мы обсуждали, как ещё раз пойдём к Флемет. Она ведь хочет овладеть телом Морриган.

— Ого, это уже интересно. Мать и дочь, да? Одни столько лет в чаще… Признаться, не ожидал от нашей красавицы ведьмы тяги к зрелым женщинам, но тем интересней, — Араннай как-то загадочно покосился на Жемчужину Коркари, та фыркнула и демонстративно задрала нос. Вот ведь… Блин, я ж вообще не про это!

— Не в таком смысле! — я замахала руками. Ляпнула, так ляпнула, Морриган, прости грешную! — Она хочет вселиться в её тело и сделать одержимой.

— А-а-а… — Ворон разочарованно вздохнул. — Нет, дамы, так не интересно. — Он показательно задумался на секунду, сузил глаза как-то недобро, или так просто показалось из-за ветки, тень которой на секунду мелькнула на его лице. — А причём тогда здесь был я?

Открыла рот и закрыла. Заметил, значит, как пялилась. Бляха.

— Ну, лично я надеялась, что ты пойдёшь с нами, твои умения потребуются, — я нервно засмеялась. Тзинч, это просто жалко. Ничего хуже не придумала почему-то.

— О, конечно, это должно быть крайне интересно, убивать ту самую Флемет из легенд. Если они, конечно, правда, — кивнул антиванец. Узнаешь, что старушка ещё и дракон, сразу расхочется. — Имя-то каждый присвоить может. Кстати, я слышал, что у неё было много дочерей, даже у меня на родине ходят слухи о могущественной и прекрасной колдунье с болот Теллари, которая ушла далеко от дома в Дебрях.

— И что? По-твоему, её могу я знать? — Морриган раздражённо изогнула одну бровь, искривила рот.

Ведьма и антиванец начали весьма своеобразно спорить о количестве наследниц Флемет по всему миру и их роли в долгожительстве одержимой, а я под фигуральный обмен ядом как можно незаметнее ретировалась в начало колонны и дальше шла молча рядом со Жнецом. Благо пёс никак не старался обратить меня против участников антиморовой коалиции или вызнать все секреты.

И на пути вновь нашлись грибы, поэтому вскоре я опять оказалась в хвосте похода, в компании с мабари, который отчасти и помогал, и мешал, постоянно тормозя продвижение игривым желанием побегать за палкой. Стэн всё-таки с сарказмом заметил, что времени-то у нас просто прорва, а архидемон только и ждёт, чтобы устроить себе выходной. И мне с подолом робы, полным потенциальной еды, пришлось отрываться от столь важного занятия, как поиск подножного корма.

Несколькими часами позже случился благословенный привал в руинах, к которому ноги опять саднило. Сами же развалины за ночь не изменились и встретили тем же молчаливым умиротворённым спокойствием и маргаритками. Ветка деревянного поэта привела в точное место, но на этот раз тумана там уже не было. Видимо, половины суток хватило, чтобы окончательно развеять потерявшую привязь к Хозяйке Леса магию и странные пространственные аномалии.

По случаю стоянки показала собранные харчи Морриган и Винн. Они оценили улов, отсеяв две трети собранного как ядовитое. Оказалось, местные подберёзовики не те, кем кажутся, и вообще опасны. Это открытие заставило меня крепко задуматься и пожалеть, что найденную ранее сыроежку я под речи волшебниц крамольно схавала. Второй раз я об этом пожалела, когда «сыроежка» всего три минуты спустя всё же заставила проблеваться. Стэн опять с невидимым непосвящённому ехидством протянул, что я «должна быть настоящим демоном», если не померла мгновенно, откушав этой «асалакаты*», а потом долго ухмылялся на мои укоризненные взгляды.

Чёртов безрогий диабетик угорал над ситуацией, лишь немного показывая это едва заметным поднятием уголков рта. Угораздило же именно ему попасться на горячем.

После того, как я собственноручно найденной жрачкой траванулась, Винн предложила оставшееся сжечь на всякий пожарный, я глубоко обиделась и сказала, что оставшееся всё равно съедобно. На это Морриган молча показала, что в её сумке всего два пузырька с зельем, помогающем при пищевом отравлении.

Предложение всё сжечь я приняла, хоть и оскорбилась ещё сильнее.

***

Лагерь в бывшем форпосте оборотней оказалось ставить не так стрёмно, как мне думалось. По сути — дыры в потолке уже есть, и это почти открытая местность, а не пещера… Но такое самовнушение помогло только в половину, а потом и вовсе полетело в заоблачные дали, когда совсем рядом с общим костром, который пока лежал простой кучей хвороста, грохнулся кусок камня с характерным узором, повторяющим такой же на своде потолка.

— Наверное, я всё-таки буду спать на улице.

Камень оказался достаточно внушительным. Ёбнет один такой товарищ по жбану, и всё, конечная — Ганновер. Я потянулась сворачиваться обратно, на что мне вставил палки в колёса Алистер.

— Снаружи будет опаснее ночью, — со знанием дела заявил он, и я тут же вспомнила увиденных ранее порождений. Заколебалась в выборе. Ногу от знойных лобызаний генлока ещё сводило, а след от зубов грозил остаться со мною надолго. Бывший храмовник оторопь заметил и куда как более добродушно утешил. — Тут ведь настоящий блошиный рай, разве тебе не хочется заночевать здесь?

— Такой чести я удостоюсь в другой раз, спасибо, — мой хлебальник свело судорогой при мысли о мелких паразитах, расплодившихся за время жития здесь оборотней. Страж засмеялся.

— Предпочтёшь общество диких зверей снаружи? Тебя Морриган покусала?

— Предпочту не быть задавленной стенами внутри.

Эх, вот если б вместо генлока меня Морриган покусала, то вряд ли я была бы против. И вообще, здесь грязно, всё рушится, и… Передёрнуло, когда заметила особенно крупного паука, резво ползущего по одной из ближайших разукрашенных фальш-колонн. Даже их гигантские сородичи не настолько стрёмные, как эта мерзость.

— Боишься пауков? — Алистер проследил за взглядом. Я тут же отвернулась от дражайшей живности.

— Ничего я их не боюсь, — немного пизжу, но ещё ниже падать в глазах нашего отряда не охота. И так не лучший кандидат на роль Смелого и Отважного Героя, а тут ещё нате, получите-распишитесь, какие-то задрипанные фобии всякой ползающей гадости, хоть дезинсектора в походной сумке носи.

— Погоди-ка. У тебя на плече… — с этими холодящими душу словами Алистер посмотрел мне куда-то на плечо. Хаос, нет, пожалуйста, пусть там никто не будет сидеть! Тело окаменело, сердце провалилось ниже пяток, пробив пол, а руки вместе с плечами затряслись. Захотелось полностью вжать голову в тело.

— Сними… — прохрипела, зажмурившись. — Умоляю, ради всего святого, сними! Не хочу знать, что там! Просто сними!

— Ага, не боишься, значит?

— Ты снял?!

— Снял-снял, — когда я открыла один глаз, серый страж стряхивал с ладони гигантское мохнатое чудовище. Блять, эта хуйня у меня сидела на плече?! Я тут не стану спать! Нет! Ни за что! Бывший храмовник покосился с удивлением. — Это же просто паучок меньше ногтя. Он тебя испугался гораздо больше, чем ты его.

Я что-то промычала невразумительное в ответ и продолжила сворачиваться уже гораздо активнее. Выбор между членистоногими страховидлами и парой несчастных комаров в компании каких-то драных хиленьких хищников очевиден, да даже генлок не так уж и плох.

— Солона?

— Я не стану спать там, где ползают эти твари! — вздрогнула всем телом. Дрянь какая. — Они же жуткие как грех!

— Обыкновенные насекомые, надо же, — Алистер покачал головой и усмехнулся. Я цыкнула нервно и растёрла лоб, стараясь не думать о паукообразных вовсе. — А я всё думал, что же тебя пугает. Мне казалось, что это будет просто невероятный ужас. Одержимый мёртвый оборотень-магистр, подхвативший скверну, например.

— Пещер ещё боюсь, — тихо ляпнула я, рожа погано запылала вплоть до ушей.

— Ты сейчас вообще серьёзно? — Алистер выглядел даже слишком удивлённым, поднял брови и немного рот приоткрыл. Стало ужасно стыдно за себя и свои детские страхи. Ну, блин, подумаешь, небо и воздух мне больше симпатичны, чем жуткие тесные и мрачные штольни! Промолчала, отводя взгляд и окончательно сворачивая палатку в тяжёлый рулон ткани. — А могу я спросить, как ты собираешься идти в Орзаммар?

— Ты меня огреешь по затылку, а Шейла втащит внутрь, — хотя кунари наверняка понравилось меня бить, да и этот братец-кролик выглядит немного охуевшим от моих мыслей по поводу. Эх, только ради дела. — Ладно-ладно, согласна, пускай Стэн огреет, у него глушить на ура получается.

— Сиськи Андрасте… — бывший храмовник ошалело выпучился и замолк. Я подхватила пожитки, живо прошаркала к лестнице наверх, пока ещё какой-нибудь паук не упал уже на голову. И тут тамплиера снова пробило на словесный понос. — Знаешь, а ведь в чаще Бресилиана точно есть уховёртки.

— Что тут есть?! — почти взвизгнула и тут же развернула голову, посмотрела на стража, отчаянно скрывая панику, как могла, тот медленно повторил, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией и смакуя каждый слог:

— Уховёртки.

Моментально вспомнила я и этих тварей. Огромные, склизкие, чёрные, похожие на червей с раздвоенным хвостом, и эти их дрянные лапки-лапки-лапки… Первородный ужас сковал по рукам и ногам, в горле пересохло.

Твою мать, Алистер!

***

Весь вечер пробегали по руинам в компании мабари, Лелианы, Морриган, Шейлы и Алистера, который всё шутил про уховёрток, пытаясь растворить в своём искромётном юморе моё страстное желание испепелить к едрене фене весь храмовый комплекс вместе с его склизкими обитателями. Или закрыть всю постройку в вечных льдах. Это я бы при должном временном отрезке в пару-тройку недель точно бы сумела.

К сожалению, пришлось ограничиться только первичным изничтожением нежити и особенно крупных экземпляров пещерных пауков, которые тут по всем признакам имели гнездо. А значит, судя по рассказам Морриган об этих тварях, было тут и множество яйцекладок, и огромная ядовитая королева сверху… И это если гнездо одно, а не несколько. Потому как расцветка у чудищ разнилась от угольно-черного до баклажанового с ядрёным зелёным тюнингом на боках. Но от смены палитры менее мерзкими эти штуки не становились.

Впервые за всё время пребывания в Ферелдене дорога назад до лагеря мне показалась не светлым путём к уюту и отдыху, а утоптанной тропинкой в бездны кошмара. Как я буду спать в таком гнусном месте? Вообще не представляю. Даже близко. И это гнездо гигантских пауков, огр его забодай, опять же совсем рядом… Шейла звенела двумя внушительными раздутыми донельзя рюкзаками с тем, что можно было, так или иначе, назвать «сокровища» или «странная эльфийская хрень». Второй заход на самые нижние ярусы навскидку должен был дать раза в три больше нечисти и в столько же — хабара. Но, отчего-то, идти мне туда не хотелось вовсе.

Как только лагерь показал свои палатки из грязно-бежевых тентов и костёр посередине громадного зала, стало совсем неуютно. Темнота уже клубилась в углах, а мне чудились там копошащиеся мерзкие твари. Вот срака…

Посижу-ка я сегодня в дозоре, составлю компанию Шейле, опять же.

— Винн, дашь задание? — подскочила почти сразу к греющейся у огня чародейке, та даже удивилась. Не особенно часто я сама начинаю такие разговоры, но сегодня буду до утра тусить, так что надо чем-то себя занять.

Жнец протопал деловито рядом и бухнулся почти у самой границы света и тени, испустив громкое: «Вуф». В лагере снова начали раздаваться смешки, говор, и даже показалось, что в углах уже не прячутся чудища.

— Похвальное стремление, — как только шок и оцепенение Винн отпустили, она тут же влилась в любимую стезю обучения. — Тогда, дай-ка подумать… Сегодня вызови волшебный огонёк, а то мне кажется, ты его избегаешь использовать.

— Я просто не могу его вызвать.

— Вернее, не хочешь, — сказала чародейка и строго так посмотрела, заглядывая прямо в душу. Ну да, не хочу. Лучше буду и дальше таскать почти безопасные факелы, чем стану носить рядом с головой потенциальный источник неконтролируемого горения. Не-е, спасибо, я пока ещё довольна своей причёской.

— Ну, и это чуть-чуть, но в основном не могу, — жму плечами.

Винн глубоко вздохнула и жестом показала садиться рядом. Я присела на кучу всякой ветоши для костра, натасканную за время отсутствия. Чародейка начала доверительным тоном ворковать прямо на ухо:

— Тогда я бы хотела кое-что с тобой обсудить, — киваю. Ещё один поучительный разговор про то, что всё у меня через жопу. Э-эх, ладно, Винни, рви душу. — Мне кажется, что ты не совсем та, за кого себя выдаёшь.

И ты, Брут?

— Почему же? — я пыталась улыбаться, морду немного косило, а поганый строй мурашек уже начал свой такой же поганый марш по моей спине.

— Твои навыки, твоё поведение, твои взгляды, — Винн прищурилась. Видимо, нужно было тут же упасть на колени и начать каяться, но язык назло присох к нёбу. — Они совершенно не похожи на то, что присуще членам Круга или тем, кто решил из него сбежать. Похоже, что ты совершенно не управляешь своей силой. Это она управляет тобой. Такое бывает у детей, только-только обнаруживших свой дар, а не у взрослых магов, прошедших Истязания.

— Мне просто не дано сиять талантом, вот и всё.

О, да, талантом у нас сияла Мисс Кровавая Магия. И где она сейчас, спрашивается?

— Сомневаюсь, что тут дело в таланте, — чародейка нахмурилась, — я могу сказать про тебя несколько вещей, Солона, если это и впрямь твоё имя.

Я сглотнула, а она продолжила.

— Ты очень похожа на ученицу Ирвинга внешне, один в один, но твои повадки, манеры, способ держаться… Мне уже довелось спросить у другого серого стража о твоих шрамах, он сказал, что те появились после вашего знакомства, поэтому я присматривалась к тебе дольше. Ты не из Круга, если ты в нём и была, то не больше года, скорее меньше, потому что твои странности храмовники бы быстро разглядели. Их ради этого обучают, — втягивание собственной головы в плечи не особенно помогло мне хоть сколько-то расслабиться или перестать нервно стучать ногой по полу. — Ты раньше не имела никаких подобных способностей, потому что ты ими не распоряжаешься в должной степени. Ты не только не плетёшь заклинания в понимании Круга на должном уровне, пользуясь только доступным минимумом, ты также не задействовала ни разу нативных плетений, которые проговаривания не требуют ни мысленного, ни устного, поэтому ты не самоучка. И ты крайне не осведомлена в вопросах теоретических, ты даже не знаешь ни одной строчки Песни Света, а ведь в течение двух десятков лет в Круге волей-неволей запоминаешь отрывки, если присутствуешь на службах, а я могу сказать, что та, кого ты изображаешь, там была.

И тут она добила контрольным:

— А ещё я могу точно сказать, что ученица Ирвинга замечательно умела вызывать волшебный огонёк.

Повисла тишина.

— Тебе просто показалось… А мне что-то дурно стало, пожалуй, выйду подышать, — истерично хохотнув, я подорвалась с места, но чародейка сцапала край рукава и затормозила ход.

— Это ещё не конец, — и строго так замолчала. Чё-то очково мне. — Сядь.

И как отдрессированная собака, я плюхнулась прямо на задницу там, где стояла.

— Всё можно объяснить! — покаялась я нервно. Ладони вспотели жутко, но здравых идей в голову как-то не приходило. Судорожные вдохи заставляли голову кружиться, а не искать ответы.

— Конечно, — чародейка почему-то тепло улыбнулась, а я вздрогнула. Слишком резкий был переход. — Давай я расскажу тебе кое-что о себе, а ты расскажешь правду.

Она и рассказала.

В подробностях описала, как умирала в башне Кинлох, и как её спас дух Веры, проникновенно посмотрела, даже не пытаясь вызвать на откровенный разговор, просто ожидая всего что угодно. А меня прорвало. Разболтала я абсолютно всё, что знала, умолчав только о единственном моменте, что не здешняя и что-то весьма туманно знаю про будущее, всё остальное оставила как есть.

Чародейка сидела с широко раскрытыми глазами и смотрела как на поехавшую. Я попросила её не говорить никому, а на резонный вопрос, знает ли этот ещё кто-то, ляпнула, что есть Стэн. И вот на такой поворот событий старшая чародейка окончательно уставилась в огонь, впав в прострацию.

— Мне просто страшно было признаться, вот и всё, — я продолжала пялиться в пол, комкая подол в руках и стараясь не порвать в порыве раскаяния свою одежду к чертям.

— Ну, я… Хм, я не ожидала, что всё будет настолько… — Винн помолчала, подыскивая слово. — Настолько необычно.

— В просторечье — дерьмово.

— Можно и так выразиться, — она похлопала меня по плечу, и я наконец подняла взгляд. — Может быть, ты и не демон. Может быть, просто слилась с духом и уже после подверглась влиянию скверны?

— Хотелось бы верить, но я же с самого начала была какой-то, — обозначила пальцами рога над головой. — И ненависть приступами. Это ведь далеко не норма.

— Можно предположить, что это как-то зависит от твоего контроля всех своих способностей. Возможно, с изучением обыкновенных заклинаний, тебе станет проще держать под контролем и эту твою часть.

«Эта моя часть». Хорошее определение для неведомой ёбаной хуйни. Нда, и теперь про «эту мою часть» знают уже двое. Надо как-то аккуратнее, что ли.

— Надеюсь, — на мои конвульсии лицевых нервов чародейка только ободряюще улыбнулась.

***

Милость Андрасте цвела буйно, но редко. Мелкие маленькие цветы с белыми бутонами дико были похожи на ландыш, но росли как вьюнок, стелясь по земле. А цветок- то — паразит… Так или иначе, я эту растительность бескультурнейшим образом сорвала и принесла Лелиане.

На цветы бард среагировала положительно. И так как она букету обрадовалась, я с чувством выполненного долга развалилась на ближайшей коряге, выставив босые ноги на солнечный свет и обтираясь влажной тряпицей. Даже человеком себя почувствовала.

Бард что-то напевала тихо, теребя в руках маленький букет и всматриваясь в открытые поля, отделённые от нас речкой.

Стоящий громадой лес Бресилиан остался позади, а белёсый скелет Имперского тракта виднелся уже близко. Моровой шастал по поляне, а Винн с Зевраном обсуждали возможность антиванца всё же дорваться до грудей старшей чародейки. По всему выходило, что шансы мизерные и только уменьшаются с момента первого обсуждения.

Облака неторопливо ползли по высокому голубому небу, ветер шуршал, и умиротворение стояло просто небывалое.

Поделиться всеми подробностями демонического вмешательства Тронутой-Блуд-Майджишн-Стервы в мою жизнь оказалось и неплохо в какой-то степени. Сочувственные взгляды от Винни и её поддержку я получала, как и она мои, и это было гораздо приятнее, чем подколы кунари и его всё такие же буравящие взгляды. Хотя, справедливости ради, эти самые бурения глазами тоже своего рода проявление дружелюбности. Просто своеобразное.

Руины на вторые сутки мы обследовали снизу доверху, а всё, что представляло какую-либо ценность, выволокли. С боем, с кучей пауков, с моими соплями и подвываниями, но выволокли. Можно, конечно, было и на кирпичи сами руины разобрать, но даже я оказалась не настолько жадная.

Добычей стало дофига и больше камней с рунами, старые монеты, несколько комплектов доспехов, отдающих плесенью, амулеты разной степени жути и эстетической ценности.

В конце осмотра и оценки всего имеющегося добра, я предложила набрать трофеев всем, в качестве моральной компенсации за последние несколько дней и вообще за всё то прекрасное, что успело произойти. И по итогам копошения в сваленных в кучу сокровищах у Винн в руках появилась книга с труднопроизносимым названием на какой-то вязи, у Лелианы на шее — что-то отдалённо напоминающее, если прищуриться сильно и отойти шагов на пять, символ андрастианской церкви, а у Зеврана карман оттягивал аккуратный слиток металла. Морриган откопала какой-то жуткий зубастый тотем с уродливым лысым существом и убеждала, что это просто невъебись какая крутая вещь. Алистер надыбал непонятную статуэтку женщины в платье, появление которой в куче всего я доблестно прозевала. Шейла выковыряла у одной из найденных золотых чаш вкрапления из драгоценных камней и была полностью довольна на этот счёт, а Стэн нашёл себе миниатюрную мозаику из абсолютно одинаковых по форме ромбов. Моровой и Жнец притащили кости, по виду — берцовые.

И вот чьи бы это ни были останки, и откуда бы они ни взялись, я не стала это выяснять.

Но хоть и мои руки тоже чесались схапать сувенир на память, это был совершенно обыкновенный хватательный рефлекс, и вот уж с чем не составило труда справиться. Не нужен мне лишний груз с собой, лучше всё продать и на вырученные средства закупиться чем-то стоящим. Например, набором отмычек. А то Зевран с Лелианой далеко не все сундуки смогли вскрыть, и часть из замков пришлось выбивать силой.

И вот, спустя эти самые вторые сутки и солнечный день топанья до тракта, мы до него таки дошли, расположились на обочине и даже повторно встретились с Боданом и Сэндалом. Гномы, как оказалось, тоже ползли в сторону Денерима и обрадовали новостью, что помогут в поисках перекупщика за смешные девять с половиной процентов от прибыли. Отказываться от такого щедрого предложения было бы грешно. Особенно учитывая, что сначала процентов было двадцать.

Теперь же день плавно шёл своим чередом. Запасшись планом, помощью и раритетами, жить становилось как-то проще. Увереннее, что ли. Даже в чужом теле и чуждом мире.

Листва тихо шептала о своём, а я сидела на коряге, подставляла пятки солнцу, слушала баюкающее пение барда и думала, что жизнь — странная штука.

С таким вот настроем на философский лад, мы продвигались по тракту до столицы. Благо до Денерима этот тракт не так уж и ушатался. Во-первых, он тут был явно более ухоженный и оживлённый, хоть отмеченные Стэном места и впрямь оказались раздолбанными в хламину. Во-вторых, было всего-то три засады, которые даже удалось застать врасплох благодаря совместным усилиям Зеврана и двух мабари.

Примерно в то же время у меня впервые закралось подозрение, что Сэндал действительно провидец или что-то около. Когда гном сидел у общего костра со всеми нами и своим батей, то временами вещал какие-то странные загадки. Причём явно было видно, что у того, к кому он обращается, это вызывает отклик. Морриган сказала, что с парнем явно что-то не так, но это не несёт разрушений. А потом очередь дошла до меня, и гном заявил, цитата: «Мёртвые глаза смотрят из теней через чужие сны».

После этого откровения свыше я всю ночь снова упорно и безуспешно упражнялась в вызове волшебного огонька, пытаясь не думать о чужих мёртвых глазах из теней.

А утром шестого дня были городские ворота.

Туман ещё не рассеялся, небо не прояснилось, а высоченная каменная стена города этажей на шесть, под которой бодро рос смешанный лес, невозмутимо нависала впереди с двумя острыми башнями у ворот.

Челюсть выворачивало при каждой попытке зевнуть пошире. Очередь к главному входу в столицу Ферелдена уже успела растянуться на десяток другой повозок. И оказалось, внезапно, что за вход в город взимается пошлина, о которой я была ни сном, ни духом. Собственно, именно мзду и обдирали с входящих в темпе вальса, пока наш отряд мёрз у ворот. На наше счастье вёрткий Бодан кого-то там знал в городской страже. Гному-торговцу скинули аж половину цены. Ну и нам вместе с ним.

— Добро пожаловать в Денерим, — пробубнил, зевающий со мною в унисон, небритый стражник с мешками под красными от недосыпа глазами.

Он отдал Бодану бланк, обладающий теперь сургучной печатью с двумя собаками, нужный для дислокации на здешнем рынке. Скрипя доспехом, стражник устало махнул проходить, только бы мы все поскорее сдристали с глаз его долой, и наш разномастный сонный отряд ввалился в только просыпающийся главный город всея Ферелдена.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * искаж. «asalaa-kata» = kata(смерть) + asalaa(шлем) = шлем смерти (прозрачный намёк на шляпку гриба)


	13. Дейн и оборотни

Денерим оказался людным. Очень людным и громким до безобразия, особенно после молчаливого Имперского тракта, на котором только птички и пели. Время от времени и Лелиана, но большей частью только птички.

Теперь же я готова была сожрать собственные уши, зашить их, надёжно просмолить и забить ватой, только бы мощный поток толпы встрепенувшихся горожан перестал так громко гундеть. Поэтому первый же более-менее приличный паб с приемлемой расценкой, присоветованный Боданом, где второй этаж представлял собой местный аналог гостиницы, надёжно укрепился в моём сердце. Не внимая предупреждениям Араннай, как только не обласкавшего местный архитектурный стиль плотной застройки и грязной брусчатки, я сообщила всей группе, что мы нашли место постоя. Зевран очень грустно вздохнул, а потом сказал, что бывали в его жизни места и похуже.

Нас было много, а отдельные комнаты в столичном доходном доме были ой, какие дорогие, поэтому затребованы оказались комнаты на трёх и на четырёх персон соответственно. Шейлу просто наверх не пропустили. И хоть я и сорвала голос до хрипа, ругаясь с местной хозяйкой, но, в конце концов, сама големша сказала, что всё не так страшно, а ей необязательно всё время торчать с нами. Меня это успокоило только отчасти, потому как оставлять даже мощную каменную даму одну мне не особенно хотелось. Но с другой стороны, вшестером, считая мабари, было бы действительно тесновато. Хорошо ещё, что Моровой всё же начал ходить за Алистером, а то размещаться бы нам друг у друга на головах.

Так или иначе, но до заветной дверцы в мир отдыха мы успели поделиться на «мэ» и «жо». И вот, когда все дрязги были уже позади, чудесная дверь возникла перед носом, немного потрёпанная, но от того не менее замечательная.

— И-и-и… — ключ повернулся, старый замок торжественно щёлкнул, я в предвкушении потянула за медную ручку, дверь заскрипела, оглашая весь сумрачный коридор. — Вот она! Наша новая!.. Спальня…

— Хм-м-м… — протянула неопределённо Лелиана, положив голову мне на плечо, чтобы разглядеть внутренности нового приюта, пока я застыла в проходе, нисколько не подвигаясь. Если бы Шейла не задержалась на первом этаже, то, я уверена, она бы прокомментировала это как «голубиное дерьмо». И я бы полностью поддержала. Наружу упрямо рвались только самые красочные эпитеты в адрес держащей это место пожилой леди. Что-то я такого раньше и не видела; и ни в общежитии, ни за долгую рабочую практику поездок по мелким хостелам, а там всякое бывало. Наконец, я собралась с силами и промямлила:

— Пожалуй, стоит переговорить с жабой внизу повторно, — дверь захлопнулась, бард отодвинулась, а я повернулась на месте. Пожала как-то слишком спокойно плечами, лицезря, как Морриган изогнула вопросительно бровь, а Винн удивлённо осмотрела мою харю. Лицевой нерв основательно защемило. Ну, комната на одном из дешманских постоялых дворов на окраине города не могла не быть экономкласса. Мягко говоря. Только три кровати, маленькое, как дырка в скворечнике, окошко и шкаф времён Первого Мора, из которого толковей будет костёр сложить. И всё это по-декадански облезлое. Редклиффский паб с его комнатой просто все шесть звёзд из пяти заслужил по сравнению с этим хлевом. Вот тебе и столичный шик. — Или стоит узнать, может, у наших мужчин дела лучше, или это им дали ключи от комнаты на четверых?

— Так я понимаю, там плохо настолько, что в палатке сон был бы лучше, — Морриган мрачно усмехнулась.

— Именно, но если устроим кемпинг у королевского дворца, боюсь, нынешний регент короны не оценит широты мысли, — нда, дела, однако. Начинаю подозревать, что этот самый регент не только к нам подослал Зеврана, но и в ответе за эту пакость. Кто ж этого Логейна знает?.. Впору звать его дочурку, королеву всея Ферелдена, которую он должен канонично сейчас отстранить от правления, и орать: «Анора приди, порядок наведи». Я рассеянно почесала затылок, Жнец тявкнул. Интересно, а мабари куда ляжет? Он ведь сто процентов полезет на кровать… — Ладно, пойдём, нанесём визит.

— Страж, думаю, первым делом надо занять и обжить комнату, раз уж мы собираемся искать брата Дженитиви и скупщиков… Это долгий процесс, на несколько недель минимум, и я бы хотела помыться с дороги, разложить вещи, так что проведай мальчишек без меня, — Винни тепло улыбнулась, я тяжело вздохнула и пропустила её к дверям, вручая ключи. Чародейка открыла апартаменты и замерла, ошалело выпучившись. Если ей так хочется ванну, то я даже не знаю, есть ли в этой дыре бадья и чистая вода. Маловероятно. Морриган тоже в подробностях налюбовалась на наше шикарное гнездо и закатила глаза обречённо.

— Моя кровать пусть будет та, что у окна стоит, — Жемчужина Коркари отодвинула остолбеневшую на пороге чародейку и прошествовала к ложу, надёжно застолбив его своей прекрасной пятой точкой, бросив тяжёлую сумку с поклажей на ту же кровать. Винни почти мгновенно выдала:

— Моя справа у стены.

О, Хаос, что это за детские игры?! Мы же тут все взрослые люди и решаем на считалочках! В худшем случае — испытание боем.

— Тогда мы с тобой будем делить третью. Пошли? — сказала Лелиана и задорно хохотнула, толкнув меня бедром, когда я уже была на полшага от выплёскивания тазика с ехидством на магичек. С трудом сдержавшись от комментариев касательно ситуации и лиц, в ней замешанных, я вздохнула и кивнула, следуя примеру орлесианки, так же бросила собственное барахло на ту же кровать, даже не заходя в нору. Только вдвоём направили стопы в сторону соседнего крыла здания, мабари потрусил следом. Может, хоть у этих братцев-кроликов будет получше?

У них не было лучше.

Сначала на стук и вовсе никто не ответил, потом раздался леденящий душу вопль, и мне по харе прилетело дверью, бард отпрыгнуть успела. Я взвыла, согнулась пополам, зажимая нос, который горел огнём, отдавая тупой ноющей болью прямо в мозг, лоб саднило не меньше. В жопу эту блядскую дверь засуну тому, кто это сделал!

— Ой…

— Вэй… — фразу закончить-то я закончила, но замолчала, как разглядела бледную рожу, виновато высовывающуюся из-за ранившего меня орудия.

— Прости, это всё Зевран! — бывший храмовник округлил глаза, я почувствовала, как по ладони потекло тёплое. Раздалось тихое: «Кап». Отняла пальцы от лица, распрямляясь. В кровь разбил. Шмыгнула, но лить стало только сильнее. Приложила пальцы обратно к носу, ощущая ласковое тепло магии от собственных ладоней, светящихся голубоватым с внутренней стороны. Как ебучая гирлянда теперь… А всё-таки не зря Винн меня гоняла по школе магии созидания — боль стала утихать.

— Клевета, наглая клевета! — всклокоченный Зевран выскочил в коридор, скривился и ткнул стража в щёку. — Это всё твоё варварское отношение к невинным персонам, и к моей в частности. — Антиванец заметил манипуляции, пока Алистер смотрел пристыженно в пол. — О-о-о, как всегда галантен, мой друг?

— И я вас тоже всех рада видеть, — хохотнула задавленно, а нос перестало саднить, я окончательно утёрла всю кровь с хари и улыбнулась. Ладно, будем считать, что извинения приняты. Алистер громко выдохнул. Теперь руки надо вымыть, а то такое чувство, будто кого-то только что запыряла заточкой. — Как устроились?

— Хорошо, три кровати, окно, всё, как договорились, только кто-то у меня вещи ворует, — бывший храмовник насупился, угрожающе зыркая на Араннай, тот оборонительно выставил руки перед собой.

— Я здесь ни при чём. Читай по губам: не ел я твой сыр.

Жне-е-ец… Тут уже мне стало неловко. Пёс-то мой, а значит, и ответственность за его косяки на мне. Мабари заскулил и повесил уши. Тоже понял, что просрался, щенок.

— Алистер, а ты давно пропажу заметил? — задала я резонный вопрос, антиванец поприветствовал барда, та кивнула, прислоняясь к стене.

— Да только что! — страж запальчиво потряс пустой сумкой, которую до этого скрывала дверь. Из комнаты раздалось гневное: «Parshaara, bas». Алистер возвёл очи горе, прикрыл дверь, оставляя всех нас вчетвером в полутени единственного пыльного витражного окошка напротив. Интересно, тут вообще хоть кто-нибудь убирался за последние годы? Или с пропажей короля Мэрика славный обычай вытирать пыль канул в Лету?

— Так может, тебя уже давно обчистили? И почему ты думаешь, что это был именно Зев?

— И я о том же! — антиванец ухмыльнулся довольно и расплылся в улыбке.

— А я ему не верю, — Алистер сощурился, Зевран эмоционально округлил глаза и демонстративно указал на бывшего храмовника двумя раскрытыми ладонями.

— Вот ровно до такого доходит, дамы, представляете! Возмутительная грубость, может быть, лучше возьмёте меня к себе в спальню? — антиванец с надеждой взглянул на барда и на меня поочерёдно, подождал пару секунд, выдержав наше солидарное красноречивое молчание. — Ах, какие здесь жестокие нравы.

— Зев, во-первых, нам там самим кроватей не хватает, а во-вторых, Алистер, если дело только в сыре, то можем ещё купить, не обеднеем.

Если это только не какой-нибудь жутко дорогой сорт. Тогда и впрямь обеднеем, но это уже совсем другая петрушка.

— Ну, это тоже было бы неплохо, но вор ещё не обнаружен!

— Вероятность того, что ты вычислишь вора, близится к нулю, может быть, это вообще были дикие животные на тракте? — я не сомневаюсь, что Алистер умён, но не детектив точно. И слава Хаосу, что это так. — Просто потратишь ещё больше времени и нервов, зачем?

Бывший храмовник задумался на пару секунд, кивнул.

— Может, ты и права, но если это повторится… — он многообещающе погрозил пальцем антиванцу и прищурился, Зевран даже бровью не повёл, только с искренним презрением усмехнулся.

— О, мой друг, если бы воровал я, ты бы об этом никогда не узнал.

Ворон скрылся в помещении, напоследок скорчив рожу в спину бывшему храмовнику, пока тот обиженно пыхтел и сжимал в руках сумку.

— Не знаю, куда именно, но мне срочно нужно куда-нибудь сходить, иначе я его придушу! — Алистер в сердцах кинул пустую сумку на пол.

— Никого ты не будешь душить, — я уже обещала Араннай, что разборок не будет, значит их не будет. Не в мою смену. — Если до меня дойдёт слух, что ты этим промышляешь, пеняй на себя.

Страж ещё больше нахохлился, я сузила глаза, он вздохнул глубоко.

— Да я образно… Эх, просто мне лучше пройтись сейчас… — уныние в голосе сквозило настолько отчаянно, что мне его даже стало жаль. Но скорее стыдно за себя, ведь формально косяк мой… и Жнеца, но с псинки никто спрашивать, естественно, не станет. Нашарила макушку мабари, потрепала, и тут в голове прояснилось. Прогуляться и впрямь было бы недурно, к тому же местные кровати желания на них спать не вызывали. И Бодан ведь обещал оказать содействие в сбыте артефактов, значит, пора стрясти, заодно полюбуюсь на местные красоты, и возможно, даже прояснится что-нибудь с Дженитиви.

— Тогда кто за то, чтобы осмотреть рынок?

***

Без посоха за спиной или в руках было уже непривычно — ощущала себя просто-напросто голой. Но уж лучше так, чем попасться под руку отряду храмовников. К тому же мечник и бард со снаряжением, мне нужна практика колдунства и волшебств без подручных материалов, а мабари и так хорошо. Наш бравый отряд в четырёх лицах подходил как раз к небольшому каменному зданию, находившемуся в торговом квартале. Рынок Денерима был основной городской достопримечательностью. Хотя по мне таковой являлся местный форт Драккон, который я уже заприметила по далёкой-далёкой башне, видной почти из любой точки города, но по мнению общественности значимым был именно рынок. И рынок этот был внушительный и окружался со всех сторон типично-пряничными домиками из сказок. Если не ошибаюсь, на Земле бы называлось это всё — фахверк. Красиво, конечно, но лучше б они дорогу чистили от… того, что там плавало у сточных канавок. Даже знать не хочу, что это было, но воняло как от потных немытых лап огров с большими растрескавшимися жёлтыми ногтями и гнойными мозолями… Иу.

Торговая же площадь была ещё более громкой, чем все остальные улицы. Под красочным тентом, покрывавшим самую серёдку, от которой тянулись верёвки с флажками и тенты поменьше, повсюду стояли лавки. Кучи магазинчиков с украшенными стойками, свежей выпечкой, очень вычурной одеждой из Орлея, украшениями из Орзаммара, судя по квадратно-гнездовым узорам. Тусили там и торговцы каким-то подозрительным зачарованным оружием с толпой людей и нелюдей вокруг, очень пёстрой и подвижной. И запахи стояли от тухлой рыбы и железа до тошнотворных сладких духов. Но уж это-то амбре перебило бы и тому огру с пахучими ступнями обоняние.

Бодан нашёлся далеко не сразу, но у приметного выхода в старый квартал, с гораздо более солидными магазинами, он всё же нас ждал. Торговал, конечно, но я надеялась, что он уже что-то разнюхал. Не зря мы разошлись ещё у самых ворот, только списком имеющейся у нас добычей поделившись.

— Господин гном, доброго дня, ну как, уже удалось узнать что-нибудь? — мы обменялись рукопожатиями, Бодан вздохнул тяжко.

— Да, есть один делец. Скоф — его имя, держит лавку тут недалеко, там чёрная рыбина на вывеске, невозможно пройти мимо, — гном задумчиво посмотрел на мостовую, устилавшую всю площадь. — Только вот я слышал про этого господина раньше, и тот, кого я застал, оказался очень далёк от образа… Но это так, слухи ходят.

Гном улыбнулся открыто, протянул свиток бумаги, перечень всех артефактов, которые мы притащили из руин. Я список забрала, развернула. Пробежала глазами сверху вниз, снизу вверх, повторила процедуру, посмотрела на торговца, опять уставилась в закорючки на пергаменте. И убедившись, что меня вроде как не штырит, тут же чуть лист не посеяла вместе с челюстью.

— Этот тип — поехавший?! — я взглянула поверх бумажки на Бодана, тот пожал плечами, мол, вот конкретно он-то сам не при делах.

— Что там? — Алистер заглянул из-за плеча, Лелиана тоже взглянула и охнула.

— Это же… Но ведь они столько не стоят! Это же целое состояние!

— Что это за Скоф такой? Он ведь какие-нибудь дикие требования предъявил, так? Иначе к чему такая щедрость? — не верю я в благородные порывы озолотить кого-то левого, ещё и возникшие у торговца. Хм… Я что-то упускаю из виду. Что-то здесь не так.

— Единственное, что запросил этот господин, было то, что он хотел видеть вас лично. Серых стражей и их спутников, которые нашли такие редкости в эльфийских руинах.

— А через тебя он дела вести отказался?

— Да, сударыня, — Бодан вздохнул. Тогда и процент его сгорает, вот он и развздыхался. А я-то думала…

— Бодан, оговоренный процент остаётся в силе, ты нам помог, так что тебе теперь только ждать, зайди потом, адрес тебе известен.

В ответ гном кивнул, потёр руки уже куда как более воодушевлённо.

— Как скажете, страж!

— Спасибо, Бодан, — я ещё раз оглядела список вещей и выставленные рядом с ними цены. Почерк у торгаша был скверный, но различимый. И первая же цена — золотой за камень с кривой руной огня. То, что руна кривая мне кое-что говорило после талмуда про магические печати. Цену точно писал человек, который ничего общего с зачарованием не имеет. За такие безделушки по десять серебряных дают в хороший день и под настроение, ведь некачественная руна скорее испортит оружие или вещь. С её помощью можно воду вскипятить — максимум дважды, а потом она рассыпается в прах вместе с тем, к чему её прибили. А тут — целый золотой. Этот Скоф либо дрочит на зачарованные камни и всякую эльфийскую дичь, либо не в силах отличить кривую руну от правильной. А это для торговца всякими редкостями синоним банкротства… Странно, что он ещё не разорился.

Гном вернулся к коммерции, а наш квартет двинулся навстречу таинственному психу, который перепутал количество нулей, по-другому сложно было объяснить такую неоправданную щедрость неизвестного.

***

— Доброго дня! — поздоровалась я со всем магазом разом ещё в дверях. Вывеска, нависавшая на целый метр над пешеходной улочкой, действительно была с натурально гуталиновой «рыбиной», как назвал стилизованного дракона Бодан. Звякнул колокольчик над проёмом. С порога было заметно открытый люк в подвал, находившийся за стойкой, видимо, тут торговля особо бойкая. В лавке оказалось неожиданно людно. Хотя в Тедасе скупка редкостей должна быть более распространена, нежели на Земле, всё-таки окружающий мир буквально располагает.

За деревянной стойкой стоял рослый мужчина, совсем не похожий на кого-то обременённого сидячей работой или излишком денежных средств — лицо худое и щетина неухоженная… Хотя какая мне разница? Пусть хоть голышом стоит и с нечесаной бородой по пояс, пуская слюни и кидаясь собственным дерьмом, главное, чтобы купил у нас всю муру эльфийскую, а остальное мне не интересно.

В мелкой лавчонке явно было тесно всемером-то, но трио покупателей в видавшей виды броне не спешило уходить. Жнец остался на улице, чтобы хозяина местной богадельни инфаркт не хватил от наличия огромного боевого пса рядом с хрупкими артефактами. Алистер и Лелиана молчаливо оглядывали лавку, каждый миллиметр которой был заставлен столами со всякой всячиной, у стен стенды, а посередине один крупный тандем мелких пьедесталов разной высоты. И чего там только не было: и сушёные головы, и ампулы с чем-то пузырящимся без подогрева, банки с дохлыми, скорее всего дохлыми, тушками, куча мелких тотемов и кулонов, от которых просто зверски фонило истончениями Завесы. У меня аж волосы на затылке вставали дыбом, хотелось то ли убежать от этих волшебных свистулек подальше, то ли скупить все разом и обвеситься с ног до головы, чтобы и дальше не отпускало. Спокойствие от таких штук начинало мне понемногу нравиться. Комфортное ощущение.

Серый страж с какой-то теплотой прошептал себе под нос:

— В похожей лавке эрл Эамон мне в детстве купил куклу-голема… Кажется, Диковинки Тедаса называлась. Солона, сходим потом туда? И ещё, я бы хотел к кое-кому заглянуть, ты бы могла сопроводить, как думаешь?

— К девушке твоей, что ли? — спросила из праздного любопытства, когда под руку в куче всякого барахла подвернулась ещё одна странная штуковина. Зеркальце. Маленькое такое, с ладонь в диаметре, овальное с ручкой, золочёной рамкой и самоцветами. Морриган как-то рассказала, что у неё такое было в детстве, украла у знатной как пуп земли графини, а потом Флемет его разбила в назидание или из вредности, та ещё старая сука.

— Да какая девушка! — зардевшийся Алистер возмущённо пихнул меня в плечо, я заржала в кулак. Никогда не устану поддевать его на тему мадам, это слишком весело.

— С грудями торчком, с ногами от ушей, симпатичная. Красотка, короче, вроде Лелианы или Морриган, — я подмигнула изящной лучнице, та хихикнула совершенно по-детски, отмахнувшись. В ответ я по-шутовски поклонилась ей. Бывший храмовник зарделся ещё хлеще, насупился обиженно, я хрюкнула уже громче. — Что, не краля твоя?

— Сестра, вообще-то, — за спиной у перешедшего на бубнёж Алистера прошествовала какая-то дамочка и встала прямо за Лелианой, начав пялиться на уродливую мерзкую ракушку, в которой что-то шевелилось. Гадость.

Оу-у-у, момент, а я совсем забыла… Точно, сестра из канона, которая даже и не сестра… А мне надо озаботиться, под каким соусом из махровой лжи подать холодное блюдо «ты приёмный». И про мамку тоже надо доложить, а ведь я так и не придумала, как это сделать…

— Хорошо, сходим, — я подняла зеркальце над головой, показала человеку за стойкой. — Хозяин, сколько возьмёшь?

— Твою жизнь.

А?

Засов входной двери опустился, девица сзади попыталась садануть Лелиану в спину, но та вывернулась. Раздался хруст. Орлесианка локтём сломала вытянутую с ножом руку. Алистер мгновенно выхватил щит, я на автомате махнула кистью, искрящий барьер остановил одну стрелу, рожа «хозяина лавки» вытянулась.

— Мага убить!

Девица со сломанной рукой заорала в голос, два мужика с гнутыми кинжалами поскакали на нас, оба явно целились отсечь башку именно мне, я взвизгнула, бросилась за кучу стендов посередине. Страж двинул вперёд, пока я накладывала на него и барда щиты, судорожно вспоминая их названия. Лелиана уже приноровилась стрелять, уперев рукоять арбалета в плечо. Отравленный болт со свистом рассёк воздух, треск и грохот обозначили падение. Один из мужиков сломал стол с банками, содержимое разлилось, второй убийца сцепился со стражем, получил щитом, одновременно я выглянула из-за стойки, запустила ледяной хваткой по наглой роже «хозяина», тут же пригнулась, его стрела успела пролететь, но мимо. Всё стихло. Я встала в полный рост.

Девица со сломанной рукой подвывала в углу, мужик, которого нейтрализовала бард, раскинулся в куче разбитых черепков, его лицо медленно покрывалось пупырями. Видимо, жижа в банках была ядовитая. «Хозяин» стоял замороженный, с перекошенной харей, а тот, который бросился на Алистера, валялся в обмороке.

— Вот и выяснили, что это за филантроп такой, — я оглянулась на своих спутников, те тоже переглянулись. Крикнула девчонке в углу: — Кончай выть! — Она зарыдала громче. Да ради Хаоса вселенского… — Алистер, Лелиана, помогите мне их всех в кучу стащить.

— Странно, их доспехи… — бард помрачнела и замолчала, внимательнее вглядываясь в лица напавших.

— Зачем? Нужно уходить, — страж хмурился. — И так ясно, что это люди Логейна.

— Э, нет, сначала допросим, — я мрачно хмыкнула.

Если будем их пытать, то я буду не против. В магазин уже не зайти, какие-то мудозвоны обязательно попытаются прирезать! Ну не пиздец ли?! Всё сделаю ради того, чтобы прищучить регента короны, а то он меня со своими убийцами конкретно достал! И вообще всё заебало! Приходится бегать по каким-то вонючим пещерам с пауками, рыться там в мусоре, потом этот мусор впаривать всяким альтернативно одарённым, селиться у чёрта в заднице, и либо это палатка, либо какой-то вонючий притон. Моюсь уже несколько месяцев в речках! А они, между прочим, в большинстве своём ледяные! А я, вообще-то, в серые стражи только из-за филактерии попёрлась! Я на хреново спасение Ферелдена даже глядеть не хотела! Мне нужно было просто дойти до Денерима, найти тут хранилище, забрать цацку со своей кровью и побежать в закат от Мора, от гигантских пауков, от скверны, от древних эванурисов-оборотней и их дерьма! И всё! Но тогда спрашивается, где это хранилище сраное, а где я?! Что мне нужно было сделать, и что я сделала?! Завела себе друзей, а теперь иду подставлять за них задницу архидемону: «На, куси, не подавись»! Ну что за сентиментальный пиздец, что за какое-то слабоумие! Это ужасно, ужасно глупо с моей стороны! Верх тупости! И чем я только думала?!

— Они не похожи на Воронов или денеримскую стражу, — сказала тихо бард и задумчиво закусила губу. Я вздохнула. Серьёзно, если б не те, с кем иду, быть бы мне уже далеко-далеко. Не надо было вообще соваться в Остагар. И к серым стражам тоже. Такое ощущение, что я только и делаю, что чечётку выплясываю на граблях.

Дольше всех оттаскивать пришлось девицу с переломом, она отбрыкивалась, но когда все четверо несостоявшихся убийц были в одной точке, мне удалось поставить печать и приковать душегубов к месту.

Рука человека дёрнулась всего полчаса спустя. Живой ещё. Лелиана всё так же напряжённо смотрела на бронированного как танк мужика, будто тот мог ещё в штатном режиме глаза в кучу свести, не то что встать. Упавший в кучу реагентов никак не мог нормально проморгаться, а девчонка с переломом оказалась вовсе без языка и ответить нам не смогла.

— Ну как? Готов к разговорам? Сколько пальцев показываю? — растопыриваю всю пятерню, наёмник щурится, выдыхает с хрипом.

— Восемь.

Я на всякий случай осмотрела свою ладонь, лишних наростов там не оказалось.

— Чего-то ты, дружочек-пирожочек, путаешь.

Забитый уставился в потолок маленькой комнатушки, пытаясь отдышаться, но продолжая сипеть. Лелиана хмуро уставилась на человека, обеспокоенно заговорила:

— Нет, они здесь точно не просто так, их оружие, доспехи… Это не разбойники, не обычные головорезы.

— Так ведь они ещё знали, что мы серые стражи, ты слышала, что это Бодан упомянул? Эй, — я присела на коленки перед собравшимся отрубиться, как и его собратья по оружию. Щёлкнула пальцами над ухом. — Приём. Все уйдёте живыми, если говорить начнёте, не начнёте — не уйдёте. Дошло?

— Дошло, — повторил на издохе мужик.

— Прозорливо, — я хлопнула его по плечу и сделала серьёзную мину. — Ну и кто из нас канапе сделать хотел?

— Нас наняли убить рыжую, что вместе с серыми стражами путешествует. Нанимала женщина, иностранка.

— И как поняли, что мы стражи? — какой милый и тёплый приём, всё, так сказать, для нас. Охуенный город, честное слово.

— Ты и тот, в доспехах, — жертва реагентов ткнула пальцем на Алистера, — у нас были ориентировки, Логейн ваши рожи куда только не помещал. Сегодня пришли новости, что кто-то подходящий по описанию ищет скупщика. Мы и устроили засаду.

Очаровательно. Логеша и тут успел поднасрать. Алистер был частично прав. Я утробно зарычала, мысленно взывая к Кхорну, пока бард тоже решила подключиться к процессу.

— Рыжая… — Лелиана настороженно посмотрела на наймита. — Вас наняла женщина. Вы должны были встретиться с ней?

— Да, она остановилась в доме у связного. Я могу назвать адрес, если отпустите.

Условия ставит ещё.

— Отпустим-отпустим, если твои приятели не окочурились, — я встала на обе ноги, прошла к троим в углу, у двоих без сознания померила пульс. Потрепыхаются ещё. Сковывающая печать рассеялась. — А где скупщик-то, говоришь?

Мужик с трудом встал, пошатнулся, подобрал укатившийся в сторону шлем и гаркнул:

— Связанный, в подвале найдёшь. А дом связного рядом с рыночной площадью, в переулке между торговым кварталом и церковью. Там на окне кадки с цветами, они сиреневые и вонючие, мимо не пройдёшь.

— Ну бывай, что ли, — на мою глубокомысленную и бесполезную реплику наёмник угукнул и живо заковылял к своим бессознательным драчунам, стал их расталкивать. Я же двинулась прямиком к притаившемуся за стойкой люку. У лестницы, тонувшей в темноте, сидел полноватый человек с кляпом во рту и очень возмущённым выражением круглого лица. — Уважаемый, вы там как?

Мужик поднял голову и замычал обижено, потряс в воздухе связанными донельзя крепко руками. Я полезла в подпол, первым делом достала кляп, человек тут же заговорил, пытаясь зачитать речитатив на время, не иначе.

— Это просто возмутительно! Надеюсь, вы убили этих прохвостов?! Это же где видано, чтоб среди бела дня в центре Денерима какие-то, прости Создатель, ослотрахи имели столько норову к порядочным горожанам в лавки влезать?! Они меня по лицу ударили! — человек порывисто ткнул пальцем, частично высвобожденным из пут, себе под глаз, где красовался небольшой, но выразительный фингал. — И это всё рядом с патрулями стражи! Нонсенс! Где же безопасность, где правосудие, в конце концов?! Сударыня, вы меня простите, конечно, за грубость, но таких наглых сукиных сынов я даже в Иствотче не встречал, а это та ещё дыра, полная всякого сброда, доложу я вам! Этих мерзавцев просто надо скормить собакам! Ох, перси Андрасте, мне ж теперь надо будет что-то делать с их трупами, мне же так ударит по репутации, если сюда явится стража…

Я его развязывать-то развязывала, но от боевого настроя этого пухлого низкого товарища немного выпала в осадок. Над головой раздался скрип дерева, а значит, наёмники покинули лавку в полном составе.

— Не беспокойтесь, о телах уже позаботились.

Ага, они сами о себе и позаботились.

— Ох, сударыня, вы вовремя, о как же вы вовремя пришли! — верёвки наконец упали на пол, мужичок радостно растёр затёкшие руки.

— А я, видите ли, по делу, с артефактами.

— О, день становится и впрямь чудным! Воистину чудным! — мужик вскочил на ноги. — Показывайте, показывайте скорей! Или у вас каталог?

Бумажка в моих руках возникла синхронно с пакостной лыбой на роже. Торг за каждую вшивую руну на кривых камнях плавно переместился из подвала внутрь магазина. Владелец лавки попричитал над разбитыми ретортами, траурно повздыхал, а потом вновь вернулся к обсуждению цен на добычу. Ни я, ни он не желали уступать, но в итоге из цены, данной подставными лицами, исчезла пара цифр, а зеркальце удалось получить в нагрузку к оплате. К моменту, когда я только-только закончила обсуждение, бывший храмовник и бард уже вышли на улицу, а за окном день плавно подходил к вечеру. Жёлто-оранжевые отблески в мутном витраже окна падали на пол. Мы с торговцем пожали руки, я забрала расписку на цены и обязательство с моей стороны товары предоставить не позднее трёх дней, и поспешила на выход.

Как только дверь в лавку Скофа закрылась за спиной, я вдохнула полной грудью.

— Ну, Лелиана, знаешь ту женщину, что нам устроила ловушку?

Бард, стоявшая прямо рядом с витриной, замерла, будто её по спине веслом огрели.

— Знаю.

Миленько. Коротко и ясно.

— Есть мысли по поводу того, сколько при ней народу? — что ж, Маржолайн, держись. Историю про то, как круто неистовая орлесианская женщина растоптала чувства и всё прошлое Лелианы, я уже знаю, так что лезть в душу смысла нет. — А то нас только четверо, считая Жнеца.

— Ты пойдёшь за ней, даже если я ничего тебе не расскажу? — бард взбледнула. Ну, может, история Лелианы тут несколько отличается, но даже если она страшный маньяк-потрошитель, то пока она при мне и не пытается убить, я её буду защищать. Буду защищать. Забавно звучит. Похоже, позёрство кунари и бывшего храмовника было заразно. Нда, это определённо очень глупо и недальновидно с моей стороны… Эх, Ферелден-Ферелден, что же ты со мной сделал?..

— Она решила тебя убить, этого мне достаточно.

Бард нахмурилась, отвела взгляд.

— Её имя — Маржолайн. Она была всем для меня, но так просто предала, будто я ничего для неё не значила. Она манипулировала мной. Совершила государственную измену, а потом подставила.

— Тогда стоит сходить за её головой, пока она ещё чего-нибудь не придумала, — я почесала подбородок. Но сначала передать товары, потом сгрузить деньги и зеркальце. И посох нужен, без него мне соваться к профессиональным убийцам будет несколько смертельно. Шрам на горле заныл. Да и народу уж лучше побольше взять. Бодан же тоже ждал! Я вдарила себя по лбу и ломанулась к гостинице.

Молчаливый путь, разбавляемый только односторонними вопросами Алистера к Лелиане про Маржолайн, на которые бард едва ли горела желанием отвечать, закончился тем, что мы всё же добрались до доходного дома. А там никого из наших. Только Стэн, а вот все остальные куда-то дружно свинтили. Бодана там тоже не нашлось, зато очутился Сэндал с запиской, что сам торговец на рыночной площади. Значит, ещё один крюк нарезать через эту площадь и полгорода. Я уже проклинала камни брусчатки и с ностальгией вспоминала изящные гладкие мосты Имперского тракта. Чего-чего, а вот качества древних тевинтерских дорог на улицы Денерима не завезли.

Встреча с дамой из Орлея действительно вышла обыкновенным смертоубийством. Впрочем, факт того, что имущество обеспеченной орлесианской шпионки перешло к нам вместе с некоторым запасом золотых монет, не мог меня не обрадовать. Лелиана окончательно впала в ступор, совсем ничего не говоря, а на расспросы только повторяла, что всё потом. Я пожимала плечами и продолжала вместе с кунари и стражем обыскивать трупы. Тут уж не до тряски над способом того, как эти деньги достались. Иногда я думаю — а чем я вообще отличаюсь от таких же убийц? И по всему выходит, что уже ничем.

***

Возвращение в гостиницу происходило уже под самый вечер. Небо немного порозовело, а народу на улице прибавилось. В городах тут был совершенно другой цикл, чем в деревне — там в такое время уже все дома, чтобы встать утром рано и топать на поля. В городах же этот момент связан с окончанием рабочего дня, и оттого проводить параллели с Землёй получалось даже чересчур хорошо. Показалось на секунду, что я в какой-то части туристического центра небольшого немецкого или венгерского городка. Единственное, что выдавало истинное время и место — отсутствие проводов и машин, да наличие кое-какого мусора прямо на улицах, запахи опять же, а так — схожи до дрожи. Нос зажать, и неотличимо.

По пути произошли и спонтанные покупки печенюх на всех, заместившие обед, и визит к «сестре-не-сестре» Алистера, который закончился истерикой этой самой Голданны и её же люлями нам на голову.

И вот на обратном и конечном пути к обители узких коек и наглых кошелок, дающих «уютные» комнаты, моё рассеянное внимание привлекла крайне занимательная штука на рынке, который уже сворачивался понемногу.

— Ого, — блин, я помню такое! Только мне тогда лет пять было, но всё равно. Теперь, как и тогда, без интернета, доступа к хорошей художественной литературе или даже телевизору — выбирать развлечения сильно не приходится. — Это же кукольное представление, да?

— Ах, в Орлее это всё куда более изысканно, — Лелиана вздохнула грустно, впервые за вечер проявив какие-то эмоции кроме молчаливой меланхолии. — Можешь вообразить — расписные ростовые куклы, цветастые ленты. В опере они могут обыгрывать целые сценки под пение…

— Дейн и Оборотень, — Алистер тихо усмехнулся в кулак, пока бард распиналась про культуру кукольного театра страны, в которой выросла. — Самая популярная история для таких представлений. Помнится, я слышал её множество раз, когда сам был ребёнком.

— А я нет, — примостилась с мабари на лавке за спинами ребятни разных возрастов, взрослых там не было вовсе. Дети увлечённо наблюдали, как на сцене из-за вымазанных зелёной краской деревянных кустов на марионетку, видимо, то был таинственный Дейн, пялится кривая шайба волка. Рука того, кто держал куклу оборотня чуть приподнялась, стал виден поношенный рукав кукловода, чудище зарычало очень натурально. Меня даже пробило на вздрагивания. Оборотни из Бресилиана издавали звуки один в один как этот.

— Ты забрал оленя у моей стаи, — рычал кукольный оборотень. Никакого оленя я на сцене не усмотрела, похоже, суть конфликта всё же прошла мимо меня. Рядом завозились кунари, бард и бывший храмовник. Может статься, до них всё-таки дошло, что я на полном серьёзе решила смотреть детское кукольное представление. Бывший храмовник шепнул на ухо:

— Дейн — это герой из племён Аламарри, охотился за белым оленем, и тот привёл его в рощу, в которой обитали оборотни.

На сцене снова зарычал монстр из тряпок, марионетки стали ожесточённо мутузить друг друга, крича и сыпля проклятиями. Стэн захрустел печеньем, прятавшимся где-то в его мистической бездонной поясной сумке, гробя своим чавканьем всю атмосферу схватки на корню. Я стала шептать в ответку.

— Олень — это галла? Может, оборотень — эльф? Затриан был стар, может быть, Дейн встретился с одним из тех самых оборотней? — на мой поток сознания бывший храмовник поднял бровь.

— Ты так считаешь? — он перевёл взгляд на ещё трепыхающихся кукол. — Я вот об этом как-то не задумывался раньше… Ну, вообще, почему бы и нет? Но я слышал, что это иносказание.

— Иносказание? — интересно к чему? Алистер кивнул и осклабился заговорщицки, будто сообщал величайшую тайну.

— Единения собак и людей. Видишь ли, собаки могут отличить оборотня в любом обличии. Это одна из причин, почему в Ферелдене в своё время начали приручать волков, выводить мабари. А не только то, что они такие симпатяги… — бывший храмовник скатился в сюсюканье и стал приставать к моему псу, пока тот был в хорошем расположении духа.

— А ты это всё знаешь тоже из представлений?

— Я же рос при эрле Эамоне, а после воспитывался для службы в ордене храмовников, — Алистер пожал плечами. — Хочешь не хочешь, а при таком образовании историю Ферелдена выучишь так, что от зубов будет отскакивать. Да и меня не то чтобы сильно любили при церкви, а когда одиноко занимаешься в основном…

Он усмехнулся как-то грустно, я хлопнула его по плечу.

— Теперь ты точно не один, и друзей хоть отбавляй, — подмигнула стражу, тот коротко хохотнул и вернулся к игре с псом. Оборотень особо размашисто вмазал лапой, Дейн живописно, насколько это было возможно для варежки, завалился набок. Чудище взревело вновь.

— Но за все в этом мире платить придётся.

Забавно. Чем-то мне это само по себе напомнило ситуацию с Затрианом. Даже не тем, что события этого спектакля вполне могли происходить на самом деле, но сам конфликт хранителя долийцев с потомками людей. Что-то было в этом тряпичном Дейне и таком же тканом Оборотне. А ещё, почему-то, это напомнило мне ту ситуацию, в которую попала я. Забрала тело у магички, сама того не подозревая. Волк взвыл, Жнец ему вторил, пара детей даже завопила в ужасе, оборачиваясь на нас. Стало до жути неловко, а монстр меж тем зарычал.

— Умри или займи моё место волка, а я займу средь людей место твоё.

Так, мне не нравится, куда ведёт эта история. Совсем не нравится.

Дейн произнёс какую-то пафосную чушь про долг перед семьёй, страной, самим собой и даже Создателя приплёл, Оборотень всё рычал, а после из-за кустов выглянули ещё чудища, охотник тут же сменил локус своего мнения на согласие, и они поменялись местами. Потом был целый час красочного описания того, как охотник надрывался ради стаи, а Оборотень сеял хаос во славу Кхорна, и как потом его разоблачили. В конце представления кукловод огласил какую-то кислую мораль, и я в раздрае хлопнула пару раз в ладошки.

Что-то это слишком напомнило всё, что со мной произошло. Больше в кукольный театр ни ногой.

— Эй, ты! — окрик был внезапен как понос и так же неприятен. На вопль я оглянулась. Какой-то расфуфыренный щеголь в вычурных, явно дорогущих, тяжёлых доспехах тыкал пальцем в сторону всего кукольного театра. Странный мужик, скорее знатный, чем бедный, нахмурился, я развернулась к нему уже всем корпусом, кунари и бард обернулись почти синхронно, бывший храмовник только покосился краем глаза на орущего. — Я тебя знаю!

Бровь у горлопана дёрнулась, холёная рожа скривилась, козлиная бородка затряслась. Так, его точно не обворовывала и не материла, я и в городе-то меньше суток.

— Чего тебе? — нет, определённо, такую шикарную блондинистую гриву до плеч я бы запомнила, так что этого перца в первый раз вижу. Блин, у него волосы даже на вид шелковистые, а мои больше на длинную шерсть моей же собаки смахивают. Обидно, однако.

— Я видел тебя при Остагаре, ты была с серыми стражами! И ты тоже! — мужик увидал грифона на кирасе Алистера и поперхнулся слюной, его табло побагровело, покрылось испариной. — Серые стражи предали короля Кайлана!

Народ вокруг начинал озираться на кричащего мужика, я цыкнула. Ещё денеримской стражи нам тут не хватало на хвост. И лично Логеши тоже, а то.

— Мил человек, я могу сказать, что ты предал Кайлана, раз сейчас жив и не пытаешься отбить его холодный труп у порождений тьмы. Разве что труп ещё сохранился, генлоки прожорливые твари, если ты не знал.

Стэн тихо усмехнулся, а вот Алистер вздохнул тяжко. Лица я его не видела, но представить выражение «я вижу эту злобную мегеру впервые» вполне могла.

— Ты ответишь за свои слова, — по-змеиному зашипел рыцарь, стянул тяжёлую латную перчатку и кинул её прямо на брусчатку, рядом со скамейкой, на которой весь наш отряд сидел. Предмет военного гардероба с лязгом упокоился в пыли рынка. Полностью провернуться бы не получилось из-за своих соседей по бокам, но глядеть было можно. И я с интересом за этим проследила. Перчатка в покемона не превращалась, не пыталась меня задушить и не взорвалась дымовой шашкой. К чему это тогда было? Типа что? Он настолько редко руки моет, что я должна убежать в ужасе от его грязных волосатых ладошек? Трепещу и паникую.

— И? — финта я не оценила и продолжала недоумевать, мужик уже откровенно расплевался, оценив мою неосведомлённость касательно светского средневекового этикета.

— Я бросил тебе вызов, — ещё бы в рожу мне своей перчаткой захуячил, дятел. — Встретимся в переулке за пабом «Покусанный дворянин», если ты человек чести.

— Ага, — на моё постное согласие рыцарь важно пошёл прочь, даже не подобрав кусок доспеха… Ну, как говорится, жигуль не теряет запчасти, он избавляется от лишнего… — Народ, давайте его перчатку продадим. Это ведь что-то вроде золота, да?

Какой мудак, кстати, вообще надумал делать доспехи из золота? Оно же тяжёлое и гнётся легко. Не ржавеет, конечно, но когда тебе дырявят брюхо одним точным уколом тут уже не до ржавчины. Неудивительно, что короля раздавил огр, когда на нём что-то подобное должно было быть надето. Или как его тут убили порождения?

— Это сильверит с позолотой, — Алистер растёр рожу, оборачиваясь. — Его без комплекта не купят. Только если на переплавку.

— Тогда нам просто необходим остальной доспех, — потрепала за шкирку Жнеца, тот лениво зевнул, двигая ушами. Дуэль, да? — Кто знает, где этот «Покусанный дворянин»?

***

— Чем ты думала, Создателя ради?! — Винни успешно орала, пока я вздыхала и отводила взгляд, чтобы случайно не наткнуться на смертоносную укоризну чародейки. Дуэль прошла как по маслу. Друзья этого сэра как-его-там оказались более вменяемы и на мою относительно честную победу возникать не стали. Может вообще честной считаться схватка мага и не мага? Хотя, как обнаружилось позже, у мужика из Остагара оказался не только кошерный доспех, но и запас монет, и зачарованное оружие, а вот именно оно могло бы ему помочь, если бы я уже не набила руку на защитных барьерах. Да и учитывая, что, по сути, я просто заморозила этого мудилу до смерти, а меня никто даже не осудил из соратников «человека чести», видимо, он и впрямь был малость того. В общем, земля ему пухом, тлен к тлену, прах к праху или что-то около. Об этом я и сообщила вслух, перед тем, как начала стаскивать с покойника его консервы.

Упакован мужик оказался добротно. Вчетвером не сразу удалось стащить доспехи, а ушедшие с места проведения дуэли друзья-приятели рыцаря даже его тело не забрали, просто свалили и всё. Так что если б повезло больше, может, нас бы и не попытались остановить пятеро стражников, заставших живописную картину: два серых стража — предателя короны, одна из которых ещё и маг-отступник, кунари-еретик и орлесианская шпионка раздевают в грязной подворотне труп знатного воина. В чём-то реакцию денеримского караула я могла понять, но ждать от них самих понимания не приходилось, поэтому я и устроила в переулке внезапное землетрясение два на два метра, потому как больше бы и не смогла, а труп мы всё же обыскали и немедля ретировались под крики стражей порядка.

Но сразу за сбытом свежеснятого доспеха и обещанным сырным откупом на вырученные средства для Алистера встала новая задача. Некая группа лиц хорошо платила за сокрытие сомнительных трупов самым наисомнительнейшим образом — сбросом оных в канализацию и на помойку. Я, не долго думая, согласилась, окончательно решив, что теперь-то уж точно моя моральная планка пала настолько низко, что дальше будет только чьё-нибудь порабощение, кровавые оргии и Тевинтер. И вот именно за сие низкое деяние мне и досталось на орехи от Винн. По возвращении на постоялый двор меня сначала выловили, затем стыдили, прессовали, а на робкие вскукареки с моей стороны, что всё это противозаконное захоронение ради бабла, меня чуть ли не в угол посадили. В общем-то, именно в угол меня и посадили. Так как в углу располагалась лежанка, ноги с которой у меня всё же свисали. Кровать в гостинице, которую по-сестрински разделили вдвоём с Лелианой, было решено облюбовать по очереди. Ведь и люди Логейна сто процентов уже получили интересные вести с полей, если не дремали, а уж тогда и нам не дремать сам Хаос велел. Посему ночь было решено так и провести — на посту.

Первой жребий выбрал меня, и я сидела в дозоре, внутренне жаловалась на всяких психованных дуэлянтов, крутила в руках зеркальце, потому что Морриган так и не пришла. А дверь внизу закрывалась ночью на засов изнутри, так что, где бы ведьма ни ходила до заката… Надеюсь, с ней всё хорошо.

В комнате мерно раздавалось дыхание спящих, Жнец сопел громко, а я всё пялилась на зеркальце, сидя на свободной кровати Жемчужины Коркари. Зевки подавлялись силой воли, но уж очень мне хотелось спать. В очередной раз протёрла глаза, мимоходом посмотрела в зеркальце. Чуть не поседела.

В окошке, прямо у меня за плечом, маячила бледная тонкая рука. Я резко развернулась — рука осталась на месте, всё так же тихо стуча пальцем по мутному стеклу. Вроде бы человеческая. Открыть окно я решилась не сразу, а когда решилась, то наконец

вышло разглядеть пришельца — Морриган сидела самым невообразимым способом на массивном флагштоке, торчащем прямо под нашим окном. Ведьма сверкала глазами и улыбалась жутко, а потом сунула под нос карту, залезая через подоконник внутрь комнаты.

— Морриган?! Что ты там делала? — точно, я поседею в висках раньше срока. Жемчужина Коркари тихо хмыкнула и зашептала:

— Ты говорила мне, что с Флемет покончить поможешь, как только найден будет церкви брат. Готова слово ты держать?

Я кивнула, а ведьма осклабилась, впихивая в руки карту и говоря её развернуть вовсю. Оставалось только последовать её указаниям. Морриган таинственно ухмыльнулась, создавая маленький, как спичечное пламя, огонёк на кончике указательного пальца. Ночной воздух с улицы был таким прохладным, что невольно я поёжилась. Ведьма указала на карту, и пришлось прищуриться, вглядываясь.

Карта была ферелденская, точно из моей сумки, так как и след Жнеца и отметины угля были, а ещё там было кое-что красное в самом углу, в районе Морозных гор — крестик и подпись убористым почерком под ним тем же цветом: «Убежище».

— Пока другие празднество и жадность избрали, я нашла наш новый ориентир. Коль есть на свете сказочный Андрасте прах, то путь к нему указан в пергаменте, что у тебя в руках. Тот брат церковный, Дженитиви, пропал, а тот, что заменил его почившего помощника, попробовал напасть и пал. Надеюсь, нет в тебе к тому сочувствия.

Ведьма осклабилась ещё шире, когда челюсть у меня окончательно отвисла.

***

С визита в Денерим прошло около полторы недели — дорога от столицы заняла несколько больше времени, чем я ожидала. Без Бодана везение нас покинуло, и порождения тьмы вылезали на дорогу целыми пачками, а уже не маленькими группками по двое-трое. Один раз вылез даже огр, но ближе к Коркари монстров стало гораздо меньше. Погода портилась, перманентно поднимался сильный ветер, небо висло пухлыми дегтярными телесами туч, которые буквально жаждали пролить хотя бы каплю дождя, хоть бы одну и именно там, где тракт обрывался, заставляя нас искать стоянку чуть ли не раз в два часа. И это дико раздражало каждого, диалоги сменились на какое-то постоянное шипение, брюзжание и ругань. Участи обращения в озлобленное грязное чудище избежали только псы и Шейла. Мабари всё было норм, а голем имела просто адское терпение. Пару раз даже дошло до того, что Морриган и Алистер едва не сцепились в рукопашной, когда в очередной раз бывший храмовник попытался поднять всем настроение, а ведьма его потуг юморить не оценила.

А потом мы добрались до Лотеринга.

Видок у бывшего приюта беженцев и самого южного населённого пункта Ферелдена оказался прескверный — с Имперского тракта открывалась хорошая панорама, и уже издалека было видно пепелище. Когда подошли чуть ближе, стало заметно, что среди выжженной почти под ноль деревни ещё копошились порождения. Их было мало, но все они остервенело копали на пожарищах — искали выживших, чтобы подкрепиться.

Кроме монстров, которые набрасывались, даже видя численное превосходство, в посёлке не было больше ничего: от домиков остались рожки печей да ножки каменных оснований, а вот деревянные стены осыпались. Потом ещё и дождь пошёл, развозя землю в смачную грязь. Церковь андрастиан и мельницу тоже спалили, а озеро, которое раньше было окружено деревьями, нынче оказалось большой голой лужей. Искать укрытие от дождя опять пришлось у той же пещеры, рядом с которой мы останавливались в прошлый раз. Только там теперь тоже расположилась не пасторальная полянка, а выжженная земля.

Это всё было настолько неестественно пустым и каким-то тихим, что становилось тоскливо. А ночевать вблизи такого местечка оказалось немного жутковато: всё же одно дело — населённая деревушка, и совсем другое — её мёртвый костяк. Чем-то похоже на сон в пещере — хочется сбежать подальше, куда-нибудь, где не так сильно веет жутью и безнадёгой. Но чем богаты.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — с этого обычно начинается что-нибудь неприятное, а судя по тону сынишки Мэрика, выбора говорить или не говорить мне ещё и не оставляют. Отняла взгляд от строчек талмуда. Ещё немного и дожму эту книжку. Потом начну четвёртый круг — чтоб оно лучше усвоилось. Магия она такая — дрочишь-дрочишь на что-то одно до автоматизма, а потом… дрочишь ещё больше на то же самое.

— Валяй.

— Я о матери Морриган, — бывший храмовник был мрачен как туча. В планы, касательно одержимой богини, всех остальных, кроме Зеврана и самой Морриган, которые и так всё знали, посвятила я недавно. Меньше суток назад.

— Хочешь знать, какого рожна мы идём убивать ту, которая нас спасла?

Было бы очень к месту. Алистер покачал головой.

— Не совсем. Если то, что Морриган говорит, правда, то эта женщина и впрямь опасна.

— Но ты не веришь Морриган.

Он коротко кивнул, я вздохнула. Интересно вот, они вообще в состоянии хотя бы не скатываться в личные оскорбления при разговоре? А то каждый раз так, один только рот открывает, второй уже заготовил едкий комментарий не по теме.

— Думаю, что у неё может быть какой-то другой мотив. То есть… Мне была неприятна Флемет, она какая-то жуткая, но она спасла нас, сохранила наши жизни. Может быть, и ради того, чтобы закончить Мор, — Алистер пожал плечами, а затем понизил голос до шёпота. — Просто это ведь подло, это неправильно — так отвечать на спасение.

— Если хочешь, можешь не идти, но Морриган я так запросто тоже не отдам на растерзание, — будь Флемет кем угодно, просто не отдам и всё. — Плевать, может быть, в расшифровке дневников старой карги и есть ошибка, может быть, эта старуха с болот и не умеет вселяться силой, плевать. Я считаю её угрозой.

Серый страж промолчал, а я продолжила.

— А она сочтёт меня угрозой. Кто-то из нас выживет, а кто-то нет, вот и всё, — погладила шершавый корешок книги в руках. — И помни, тебя идти я не заставляю, если ты считаешь, что это подло, то не ходи.

— Но тогда я тебя предам, разве нет? Брошу в ответственной ситуации, и это тоже подло.

— Знаешь, меня ведь и кокнуть могут, — ага, она ж дракон блядский вообще-то. Хохотнула, но удержалась от лишнего скепсиса. — А тут ты есть, серый страж и при договорах. Так что, может, и разумней даже будет сделать так. Посидишь тут, отдохнёшь… вместе с Морриган.

Алистер медленно развернулся в мою сторону, прищурился.

— Ты серьёзно, она остаётся?! — бывший храмовник покачал головой и грустно выдохнул. — Это что, какая-то особенная месть?

— Нет, просто как ты помнишь, ей в этом участвовать нельзя, — а я бы и не пустила её в такое ввязываться, слишком опасно махач устраивать с драконом-оборотнем в замкнутом пространстве. Ведь вряд ли с прошлого моего визита Флемет случайно обзавелась лопатой и газонокосилкой и соорудила поле для мини-гольфа, на котором удобно будет прятаться.

***

Мягкая и отвратительно тёплая субстанция топи вливалась в сапоги, хлюпала и заставляла кривиться от омерзения. Коряги и тонкие ободранные осины вокруг сворачивались в такие загогулины, что укачивало от одного взгляда на это безобразие. Мошкара совсем оборзела и пыталась сожрать заживо. Противные насекомые лезли в глаза, в уши, да даже в нос. Приходилось обливаться потом, но держать на голове капюшон, чтобы эти бестии подавились тканью и угомонились, но, видимо, аперитив из шерсти их только раззадоривал. Лето вступило в свои права полностью, и весь гнус резко оттаял. В прошлый раз ещё были заморозки по местным меркам, но сейчас…

Морриган дала очень подробные описания того, как добраться до хижины Флемет по Диким Землям. Но либо нам не благоволил Хаос, либо это я такая криворукая и косоглазая, что вероятнее, но в один прекрасный миг мы заблудились. И теперь прокладывали путь по солнцу, прямо через грязное зеленоватое от ряски стоялое месиво, от которого адово несло метаном и гнилью. Тяжёлый влажный воздух заставлял захлёбываться им, а не дышать свободно. А под мерный топот Шейлы я медленно, но уверенно впадала в транс от невыносимой духоты грядущего ливня, ароматов самого болота и желания утопиться прямо здесь и сейчас, дабы радостно оборвать всё это дерьмо наконец. В конце концов, могла я неверно воткнуть свой щуп из волшебного посоха и оступиться, или не могла?!

— Смотрите! — антиванец радостно вскрикнул, все остановились резко. — Там руины!

Я прищурилась. И действительно: руины по правому борту. Ох, ебать, мне же про это место говорила Морриган! Я что-то ликующе прохрипела, то ли «гы», то ли просто «ы» вышло. Дружно и не сговариваясь мы все ломанулись к самым лучшим в мире островкам безопасности и устойчивости среди зыбкой грязи. На берегу я хлопнулась куда-то в мох и объявила сипло:

— Привал.

На это никто не отреагировал отрицательно, так как мы только носом ещё не залезли в местные природные фильтры воды. Даже кунари пару раз угрюмо отпоносил здешние ландшафты и климат, я его полностью поддержала, не глядя выдирая у грязного как свинтус Жнеца из шерсти колючки и особенно крупные шматки грязи, которые на поверку оказались пиявками. Это, без сомнений, самое отвратительное внезапное открытие из животного мира Тедаса, привело меня в первобытный ужас, вплоть до частичного паралича, визга, а затем и вовсе попыток преодолеть первую космическую скорость в пределах одной отдельной опушки. Теперь-то уж точно весь отряд был в курсе моей любви к подобным тварям. Поэтому Винн, которая по болоту каталась на плече у Шейлы с молчаливого одобрения каменной дивы и не замаралась вовсе, ещё очень долго трясла меня за плечи и увещевала, что точно таких же пиявок используют для лечения. Впрочем, её дар убеждения сломался о тот железобетонный факт, что одну мясистую чёрную пиявку я нашла и на себе.

Эта сосущая кровь скотина издохла быстро, но, надеюсь, мучительно, в буквальном смысле сожженная светом знания. Мне хватило ума скастовать на собственную ногу зачарованный огонь.

И хорошо, что с нами была нормальная целительница, а не я одна. Иначе быть мне как героине фольклора с ходячей избушкой и ножкой из кости.

***

— Вернулась, значит.

Флемет встретила у своего дома без фанфар, без злобы, без особых эмоций в принципе. Кто её знает, быть может, она нас даже ждала. Семеро на одного: бывший храмовник, мабари покойного Кусланда и ведьма отсутствуют, и если будем порасторопнее, управимся с одним драконом. Наверное. Действительно, что есть дракон? Комнатный тираннозавр? Надувной птеродактиль? Варан-переросток? Тайна сия велика есть, но уже ненадолго.

— Да, и ты знаешь, зачем, — уж Митал-то должно быть известно, что и почём. — Морриган в курсе твоих планов насчёт неё.

— О, и какие же это планы?

— Ты хочешь что-то сделать с Морриган, что-то нехорошее, — я сглотнула, когда колдунья вперилась взглядом. Её жёлтые, ненормальные, будто птичьи глаза не мигали вовсе. — Может быть, это и не одержимость, но уж ты точно не тянешь на мать года, так что давай, доставай свою древнюю магию и будем биться.

Флемет вдруг улыбнулась широко, слишком широко для того, кого пришли убивать.

— Время почти на исходе, да, твоё время почти кончилось. Я вижу это, скоро твоё время кончится, ты не продержишься больше года, нет. Пляшёшь под дудку Морриган… Что она тебе наобещала, м? Помочь с тенями? Или, может быть, лишь с одной тенью? С твоей собственной?

Чёрт бы тебя побрал вместе с этими загадками!

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — какие нахер тени?! Бесят эти грёбаные ребусы! Как же бесят! И эта бабка сумасшедшая тоже бесит! — Ты уже знаешь, зачем мы пришли, тогда начнём.

— Не хочешь просто получить гримуар и уйти? Морриган ведь только он и нужен, так забери его и уходи.

И тут в голову залезла гадливая мысль о том, что это, на самом деле, выход. Что это легче, что это проще. Безопаснее для меня самой. Что мне не придётся мириться со своей совестью из-за убийства той, кто меня спасла, так или иначе. С мотивами или без, но Флемет достала мою жопу из огня. Вот только Жемчужину Коркари я отдать просто не могу. Не спятившей богине прямо в руки.

— Не хочу оставлять тебя за спиной, ни за своей, ни за Морриган.

Флемет выпучила глаза и полуоткрыла рот, будто специально делая это особенно жутко.

— Так давайте танцевать! Старая Флемет отлично знает этот танец!

Намёк старухи был ясен. Умирала она не раз, и этот не первый. И не последний, я так думаю. Она двинулась в центр поляны рядом со своим домом. Шелест её платья из разных лоскутов по высокой траве нервировал до зубовного скрежета. Бабка вышла на середину и растянула рот сильнее, меня передёрнуло от неестественности этого движения. Флемет тут же начала покрываться чешуйками. Темно-фиолетовые и мелкие, похожие на капли, они как пот выступали, затвердевая. Старуха раскрыла рот снова и взревела уже не человеческим рёвом. Меня это отрезвило.

— Что с ней такое? — под вопрос антиванца Флемет начала ещё и в размерах меняться, светясь изнутри и растягиваясь, будто её гелием накачивали. И быстро.

— Она оборотень, дракон, — констатировала факт я. Судя по тому, что колдунья ещё росла, драконы по размерам превосходят сильванов и сильно. Побольше игровых, дань традиции, в рот её драть. Положить набок девятиэтажку, как раз будет как эта туша. Не верю, что оно ещё и летать может. Хотя архидемон летал, а у него из крыльев были какие-то дырявые шторы, а вот у Флемет они целые вполне. Одержимая уже была глубоко рогатая, с четырьмя конечностями рептилия. Ох, картина: «Все, кто хотят тело Морриган», холст и кровь стражей. Бля.

У этой штуки морда с автомобиль будет. Резвая. Этот факт я уяснила, когда дракон встал на все четыре лапы и подозрительно изогнул длинную как у змеи шею, державшую рогатую башку, пластины на горле у неё сменили оттенок, светлея, Винн сориентировалась, я завопила, тоже накладывая на ещё кучкующуюся толпу барьеры.

— Сейчас дыхнёт!

Драконица и дыхнула, народ попрятался кто как, кто за брёвнами, кто за хибарой, я сиганула прямо в болото, которое перекрывал рельеф, с холма пламя сюда не доставало. Монстр зарычал громко, настолько, что уши заложило до резкой боли. Жижа из трясины уже хлюпала в ботинках, они на такие стахановские подвиги рассчитаны не были. Землю сотрясло ударом, видимо, хвоста. Я высунулась из оврага с супом трясины, тут же забыла как дышать. Рядом нависал огромный жёлтый глаз с вертикальным зрачком, в который я по пояс бы поместилась. Значит, это был не хвост. Морда дёрнулась, сшибая с ног, а огромная пасть с красным нутром и острыми зубами разверзлась прямо надо мной. На нос капнула едкая слюна.

Пасть у твари засветилась, набирая яркость. Спалить решила, стерва болотная.

Ещё один барьер, в который ушла вся имеющаяся мана, был уже заметным, не просто искры, а здоровый пузырь со светящимися разводами, решившими меня угробить заместо драконицы. Поток пламени живо сменился лапами и попытками пробить вдавливающий в землю барьер, держать который было тяжко. Руки после первого же удара оказались прижаты локтями к земле, магическая конструкция служила как пресс, на который давила многотонная махина. Думать про то, что будет, когда мана кончится совсем, не хотелось, потому как до лириума я из положения: лёжа, руки согнуты — не дотянусь.

Под громкое: «Ataash qunari», — драконица не слезла с моего хомячьего шара, но развернула башку в сторону, откуда кунарийский лозунг донёсся. Я подобрала ноги под себя, прижала посох, нелепо отползла в сторону и опустила барьер, лапа драконицы бухнулась туда, где только-только был мой жбан. Из-за туши послышалось чавканье одновременно с раскатистым рёвом оборотня, и пока драконица попыталась передвинуть своё неповоротливое тело, я мстительно выставила посох вперёд.

Холодный поток затормозил движение передней части тела существа, покрывая корочкой льда, а у меня возникла тупая идея удерживать эту тварь, пока сама не упаду. Лириума должно хватить. Я потянулась за первой склянкой, и после глотка удалось совсем остановить глыбу, продолжая непрерывно держать в голове хитровыебанную магическую формулу. Без наития получалось качественнее, но труднее: когда откликался посох, просто на одни эмоции, не всегда было понятно, что за заклинание будет применено, а тут всё ясное, понятное, а главное — достаточно мощное.

***

Стэн смотрел на меня с укором. Даже неловко стало за себя, частично и за то, что на моей тыкве красовалась аляповатая цветастая вязаная шапка с ушами (зато какая тёплая!), снятая с трупа путешественника-натуралиста, павшего жертвой красных львов Морозных гор. Здоровых кошаков южной части горной гряды, похожих на терракотовых тигров, но без полосок. И они действительно скорее красные тигры, но жители мелкой деревни на пять домов у подножья их упорно продолжали звать львами. Животины ошалелые совершенно, тяжёлые и голодные.

— Не больше, чем обычно, в любом случае.

И оправдания стали моей тактической ошибкой. После ведьминской «смерти», если её таковой можно назвать в отношении Митал-Флемет, надыбан был гримуар, который вскоре перешёл к Морриган. По итогам я получила свою порцию крайне приятных улыбок Жемчужины Коркари, а отдав позолоченное зеркальце, наконец, я подумала, что хорошие вещи иногда случаются и со мной. И уже после этого наша компания двинулась дальше на юго-запад. Двигались хорошо, бодро и энергично. А потом кунари завёл ублюдочную традицию выедать мне мозг чайной ложечкой по поводу Эамона. Если это слышал Алистер, то тёрок за мораль и этику между кунари и бывшим храмовником избежать не удавалось. И они оба упорно игнорировали профицит от поисков Праха.

— Мы должны сражаться с Мором, — угрюмо брякнул кунари.

А я что делаю?! Ну чёсаный в грот! Что, опять? Почему крюк до Флемет его чувств не задел, а эта важная, между прочим, миссия по закорешению с коматозным эрлом и его ёбнутой семейкой — всё, табу, грех и хуже перехода на красный свет?! Что, убивать ведьм — это мы за, а шкандыбать до отбитых на голову сектантов нам в лом?! Стэн, что за херня, вообще?! Мы уже почти пришли к этому чертову Убежищу!

— Я же говорю, что не больше, чем обычно там пробудем. Как всегда — максимум это неделя. На месяц не застрянем, найдём тут Дженитиви, а если не обломится, то тут же уйдём, — на мои заунывные уверения кунари заворчал уже тише, но всё ещё недовольно. — Я уже упоминала, что насильно никого не держу? Просто нам нужна поддержка эрла и его люди, я тут тоже не от большой любви к горам, знаешь ли.

Холодный ветер опять напомнил, что кунари всё же оказался не настолько прозорлив, как сам думал. Отказался надевать шапку, которую ныне носила я. А ведь я предлагала. Хорошо, хоть от плаща не отказался, а то совсем бы околел в этом краю непуганых кошек и долбанутых фанатиков. Снежок весело хрустел под ногами, пока мы топали в узком ущелье между двумя особенно высокими горами. Чистое небо и до жути чистый воздух. С подъёмом дышать становилось труднее, но о том, что мы вылезли из болота Диких Земель не жалела ни на секунду. Уж лучше так.

— Parshaara, kabethari*, — и на этой жизнерадостной ноте безрогий повернулся ко мне жопой и преспокойно пошёл дальше, будто мы только что не спорили. Вот я чего не понимаю, он меня сейчас оскорбил, послал или что? Кто, блять, так разговоры заканчивает?! «Ты мне надоела, отвали», — и то было бы понятнее, но нет. Безрогий диабетик всё ещё треплет нервы, проверяя их стойкость. Нужно ли мне тогда вышить на одежде: «я низнаю кунлату савсем». Сузила глаза, пытаясь силой мысли нарисовать ему на пафосно развевающемся плаще маленький уродливый скрюченный пенис в углу. Доведёт ведь, и я точно вырежу ему такую картинку.

Впереди маячило мрачное и заснеженное сектантское Убежище.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kabethari — «просто личность», слово иногда используется для обозначения иностранцев, не содержит bas, поэтому является менее грубой формой


	14. Почитатели дверных богов

Редкие холодные снежинки оседали на высокие, почти синие ели. Ветра не было. Снег медленно засыпал и плечи, и капюшоны плащей, и сумки с вещами. Вдали слышалась проповедь — мужской голос вдохновенно вещал что-то, но доносились до хиленьких покосившихся ворот в Убежище только отдельные слова.

— Разворачивайтесь и валите отсюда, низинники, — проворчал угрюмый поц с тёмными кольцами вокруг глаз. Напоминает панду с истощением. Зыркала, как у дохлой рыбы, и необычный старый доспех с узорами создавали ему какой-то особый поехавший шарм глубоко небритого таёжного ролевика со стажем.

Он демонстративно харкнул мне прямо под ноги. Я на сгусток посмотрела, заценила густую зелёную консистенцию харчка. Выглядит внушительно. Но стоит ли считать за особую местную вежливость, что он не запустил мне этим в рожу? Или это ещё один вызов на дуэль? Хрен тедасских солдафонов разберёт.

— Мы тут просто проездом, — подытожила я наконец. — Паломники к праху Андрасте. Ищем легенду.

Особенно паломника из нашей группы напоминал кунари с постной мордой, буравящий взгляд которого почти болезненно утыкался мне в прикрытый дурацкой шапкой затылок. Шейла тоже просто типичная андрастианка на вид. Я скривилась, пытаясь выдавить вежливую улыбку, но ебло сводило в судорогах.

— И чё? — мужик опять громко втянул носом. — Ищите в другом месте сказки. Мы вам тут зверинец, что ли, чтоб на нас пялиться?

Скорее, скотный двор. Сплошь бычьё и свиньи.

— Нет конечно, но мы все так устали с дороги. Разрешите хотя бы затариться у вас и остановиться на ночлег. Как только восстановим силы, сразу уйдём, — ну давай, пропускай уже, затрахал. — А наша церковная настоятельница больна, ей нужен отдых.

Я выразительно оглянулась на Винни, та намёк поняла и очень натурально покашляла. Караульный на входе в Убежище качнул неопределённо головой. Пара таких же подозрительных архаровцев при параде, осмотрев нашу группу с неприкрытой ненавистью, протопала мимо обшарпанных домов. Но они быстро скрылись у пристани, выходящей на тёмную гладь озера.

— Только до завтра, — смилостивился караульный. — Не знаю, чё вы тут надыбать хотите, но лучше б вам всем валить. Преподобный отец не обрадуется гостям.

— С радостью последую вашему совету, — от собственной слащавой улыбки челюсть сводило, но я удержалась от лишнего сарказма. Не хватало ещё вот так сразу созвать всех воинов местной сектантской общины на себя. После долгого подъёма и впрямь нужен отдых. Встанем лагерем у воды. Рядом лес, так что в случае чего сможем спрятаться.

Потопали к пристани, только двух вояк там уже не оказалось. По пути попался на глаза ребёнок с частично пустым ртом и язвами на лице. Закралась мысль, что у местных цинга. Мальчишка нёс какие-то жуткие аллегории про мёртвого котёнка, а заметив нас — убежал.

— Идеальная пасторальная деревушка, — ёрничанье в словах антиванца было слышно даже из начала колонны. — Сли-и-ишком идеальная.

— И этот голос, и преподобный отец, — задумчиво вторила Лелиана. — У них проповеди проводит мужчина. Подозрительно.

— То, что у них вообще проводят проповеди, или то, что их проводит мужчина? — хмыкнула я. А чего странного-то? Сектанты, немного тронутые, но именно на религиозной почве, так что не удивительно, что проповедь днём проходит, а не утром. Как бы они тут круглосуточно все в церкви не торчали.

— В андрастианской церкви мужчины санов не получают, — просветила Лелиана и нахохлилась как мокрый воробей. — В орденах состоят, могут работать с бумагами, могут быть братьями церкви, но без санов, и тем более за пределами Тевинтера. Не с нынешними догматами.

— Ещё один повод заглянуть на огонёк, — я поправила сумку, съехавшую набок. Если Дженитиви здесь, то мы его отыщем. Правда, внушительное кладбище у культистов немного напрягало. Куча припорошённых снегом надгробий высилась за оградой ближайшего домика акульими зубами — в несколько рядов, кругами. Было в этом что-то болезненное.

Вроде в Ферелдене покойников сжигают. Как сказала Винн: «Во избежание появления новых одержимых». Духи Тени не всегда могут отличить живого человека от животного или предмета. А вселяясь в трупы из любопытства к подлунному миру, они бушуют, осознавая, что не изменяют реальность, как в Тени. Едут крышей окончательно и начинают терроризировать окрестности. Что-то наподобие редклиффской резни, только в меньших масштабах, да и там все трупы кремировали в обязательном порядке. Так что это официально первый увиденный мною могильник в Тедасе.

Алистер озирался с очень тревожным выражением на лице. Говорил вполголоса:

— Это определённо необычное поселение. И есть ли вообще на карте Убежище?

— У Дженитиви было, а вот на нашей его не было, — говорила я, постоянно косясь на Жемчужину Коркари, разглядывающую рябь на озёрной воде. — И тот псих в Денериме, двинутые культисты, может быть?

Да не может быть, а точно.

— Не знаю я, культист ли был тот глупец, но есть там особенность. То был маг, — ответила Морриган и повернула голову, прищурилась. — Быть может, поселение это тех, кого церковь отступниками называет?

— Может, — всё-таки маги тут точно есть. Нужно быть особенно внимательными. — Давайте все отдохнём, а потом решим, что делать дальше. А то я ступней не чувствую.

Пожаловалась я уже гораздо тише. Констатировала ли факт, надеялась ли на сочувствие, просто себя пожалела? Скорее всего, всё сразу. Вот только кому было до этого хоть какое-то дело? Уж точно не сектантам, архидемону или Логейну. Они больше интересовались тем, как поудобнее воткнуть мне в жопу копьё, зубы или магию.

Вздохнула грустно и ещё раз поправила сползшую сумку.

Натёртое лямкой плечо тоже ныло. Заебало каждый раз лечить такую лабуду. Это ведь даже не ранение. Лечить магией какие-то грёбаные мозоли и блядские стёртые плечи — мечта просто. С другой стороны, все в отряде себя прекрасно чувствовали по этому поводу. Как только натирали что-нибудь, так сразу бежали исповедоваться.

Вроде и мне практика, а им безболезненное житие, но вот всё равно. Магия — это же что-то возвышенное, волшебное в прямом смысле! А тут такая бытовуха: мозоли. Тьфу! А между тем один неоспоримый плюс есть. При малом участке повреждения энергии требуется совсем немного, и такие мелочи очень круто помогают обучаться контролю за расходом маны. Как с игольным ушком и канатом: канат весь не пройдёт, но если его размотать на отдельные нитки или даже волокна, то всё становится совсем по-другому. Хотя, чтобы дотянуть созидательную школу до мастерства Винн даже немного, мне всё равно ещё несколько лет понадобится. Десятков лет. Если не вся оставшаяся жизнь. Но зато потом можно будет ходить по всяким обеспеченным фифам и лечить им гнойные фурункулы на харях за бабло… Если не выучусь к концу Мора сама, то привлеку Винни. Будем на пару зашибать деньгу.

После установки лагеря и пары часов лежания убитым бревном в палатке, мордой вниз под храп Жнеца, сил немного прибавилось. Ключевое слово, правда, осталось «немного», но хоть что-то.

Крамольный замысел поколдовать, чтоб не тянуло заснуть уже основательно, медленно сошёл на нет.

Вот поколдую, опять не усмотрю, израсходую всю ману, и хлебай потом лириум. А он, падла, не только дорогой, но и токсичный. К тому же, со слов Алистера, даже можно в рассудке повредиться, если им постоянно заправляться. Тем же храмовникам при Кругах дают малые количества — вызывает зависимость. Ширяются они один раз в неделю строго по какой-то там дозе, зависящей от стажа приёма, чина и возраста храмовника, но не больше одной склянки, а от концентрата и чаще им уже хреново. У магов с этим всё куда лучше, количество, от которого херовеет, и пропорция совсем иные.

У чародеев болит голова после примерно пяти склянок. После десятка начинает тошнить, а с двух десятков концентрированных, не разнесённых во времени более чем на три часа, можно схлопотать кровоизлияние в мозг или поехать кукушкой. Собственно, именно поэтому многие храмовники к концу дней своих зарабатывают сдвиг по фазе — об этом просветила уже Винни, когда я предложила крамолу с магическим снятием усталости. Также она просветила и Морриган, но ведьма шикарно контролировала свою ману, из-за чего редко пользовалась лириумным зельем и уже была в курсе таких последствий, а также в целом не очень любила старшую чародейку, поэтому съязвила, что Винн слишком рано это всё сказала. И магички сцепились в жаркой словесной баталии о безопасном-опасном лириуме и его аналогах. Из их ора я узнала много нового про то, что если варить особый гриб особым способом, то получившейся настойкой можно восстановить силы в кратчайшее время, хоть ману это варево и не восстанавливает. И я задалась целью найти это чудо природы, вроде как «глубинный гриб», что растёт в пещерах. Только вот магички на спорах об аналогах не остановились и всё ещё эмоционально припирались на улице, дойдя до того, что и глубинный гриб тоже имеет свои ограничения по приёму. Теперь же они кудахтали и про чистый лириум.

Откуда у этих дам после пятичасового подъёма в грёбаную гору и схватки с красными львами столько сил осталось на перепалки, когда даже Стэн ушёл отлёживаться, мне просто никогда не понять, наверное.

Приподнялась на локтях с хрипом, слыша, как собственные кости скрипят.

— Нужно выходить, — просипела тихо, но Жнец ухом дёрнул, я прокашлялась. — Общее собрание! Срочно!

На рявканье, синхронное с высовыванием моей злой рожи из палатки, раскрасневшиеся и взъерошенные женщины наконец заткнулись.

***

Снег валить перестал, но сине-серое небо так и не прояснилось.

— Удобные, да? — я ещё раз заценила широченную улыбку Ворона, рассматривающего обувку из антиванской кожи. Фетишист несчастный. Зевран обмолвился, что в Антиве жил в эльфинаже рядом с кожевенной лавкой и за годы так привык к запаху кожи, что чуть ли не приходы ловит. Теперь вот он любовался на новую обувь, скорее всего чью-то, оставшуюся от каких-нибудь не очень удачливых приключенцев, тоже искавших Урну Священного Праха.

Впрочем, эльфа история обуви интересовала в последнюю очередь, и он запросто сменил свои сапоги на более добротные, озаряя сектантский притон своей лыбой. Красивой, кстати, лыбой. Симпатичный он всё-таки, пусть и пытался меня укокошить, а потом подлизывался жутко, но всё равно улыбка у него очень располагающая. Жалко, что в Бресилиане всё его кокетство было только ради безопасности. Проверял всё-таки на вшивость, выходит. Очень жалко. А вот была б у меня мордашка посимпатичнее… Но тогда в дело вступает маменькино наследие из сучьего характера, а затем и собственные мерзкие заскоки. Надо больше думать о деле, а не о всяких глупостях.

Не удержалась от вздоха.

— Ну, я рада, что сапоги подошли.

Сказала и вернулась к копошению у трупа одного из закованных в латы сектантов. У этого тоже кривая рожа была с язвами, да и зубы у него оказались редкие и тонкие. Не нравится мне это.

В единственной на всё Убежище лавке продавались покоцанные доспехи редклиффских рыцарей. Алистер их сразу узнал, как увидел, а торгаш завопил, достал оружие и попытался нас зарезать. В одно ебло попёр против всей нашей шайки. У самого торговца ничего кроме ножа для мяса не оказалось при себе. Зато вот запас ядов в лавке был просто на любой вкус, бард и антиванец прониклись.

Но тогда вопрос: ядов из растительных компонентов у этих шизиков дофига и больше, а найти витамины, чтобы избежать цинги, в той же чёртовой крапиве или выращивать хоть мизерные запасы овощей они не могут, как это вообще так? Что, лук и морковка некошерные? Андрасте запрещала последователям капусту выращивать? Не могут же они одной охотой жить в самом-то деле, они бы передохли тут все ещё в первом поколении.

На выходе из лавки напали другие сектанты, труп одного из представителей которых я и обыскивала. Видимо, услышали крики. Иными словами, взрослое население должно было ощутимо сократиться, но я очень надеялась, что свежеиспеченные вдовы и вдовцы не решатся отомстить нам на обратном пути. Потому как после такого все мои более-менее мирные планы переговоров с этими психами можно засунуть себе в задницу уже по самый локоть.

— Отличные сапоги, — Араннай всё так же улыбался и расхаживал врученные ему обновки из запасов покойного, только на зуб их не распробовав. Хотя кто его знает? Может, и распробовал. Как раз пока я обыскивала мертвеца на пару с бывшим храмовником.

— Хорошо… Так, давайте навестим теперь местную церковь. Очень хочу услышать объяснения.

Всем составом двинулись к покосившейся, но всё равно внушительной церкви, находившейся много выше по склону каменного ущелья, в котором висели крупные деревянные арки над утоптанной дорогой. Оттуда всё ещё слышались отдельные слова проповеди:

— Святая мать… защитники… Святая мать… вознесёт слуг своих…

Холодный ветер усилился. Барахло с собой тащить в баталию — это самая тупая идея, какая только может прийти в голову. И мы, естественно, барахло тащили, потому как никого нельзя было оставлять одного в сектантской деревне, когда мы фактически уже в положении агрессора.

Хотелось бы, конечно, обойтись только мирными переговорами. Не улыбается мне вырезать целую деревню из-за разных религиозных предпочтений. Хотя живут тут в основном поехавшие маньяки, убивающие всех своих гостей… Но тут же ещё и дети, они вообще ни при чём.

А если дойдёт до махача, то нужно быть готовыми. Побросать вещи и в бой. Или они, или мы.

***

Двери церкви оказались старыми, скрипучими. В наступившей после протяжного всхлипа петель тишине я закусила губу, не очень вышло знакомство. Молитва прервалась. На звук обернулись все: целая толпа взрослых, стариков и детей. Они сидели на скамейках в два ряда, разделённые ковром. Осунувшиеся и бледные, все были с язвами той или иной степени паршивости.

Начинаю сомневаться, что это цинга, а не что-нибудь хуже… Кабы не чума. Местность-то гористая, грызуны должны быть, а с местной, отсутствующей как класс, тягой к выращиванию корнеплодов тут просто идеальные условия для заражения.

Посреди зала стоял алтарь на небольшом помосте, а оттуда пучился на нас взгромоздившийся растрёпанный старикан с бешеными глазами. В тёмных впадинах глазниц горело почти натуральное пламя.

Вот этот тип точно слышит голос Андрасте. Наверняка ещё и видит её иногда с голодухи.

— Вы здесь чужие, разве не знаете, что прерывать службу невежливо? — он махнул скрюченными пальцами с просто невероятными шишками на суставах. Как будто и не человеческая рука, а куриная лапа. — Но по законам гостеприимства, мы обязаны выслушать дорогих гостей… Братья и сёстры, на сегодня служба закончена.

Я выдохнула с облегчением, когда большая часть прихожан пошла на выход, а наша группа просто отошла в сторону. Всё же есть ещё зерно рационализма, может быть, и удастся договориться. Откашлялась и завела речь, стараясь звучать не злобно. Просто недопонимание, набросилась парочка особо рьяных деятелей. Бывает. В конце концов, редклиффские рыцари тоже могли и какой-нибудь стрёмный фортель выкинуть, я тут свечку не держала.

— Мы пришли, чтобы увидеть Урну Священного Праха, и нам просто нужно пройти, ничего больше. Между нами возникло некоторое недопонимание, но давайте обсудим это мирно.

Вот только через пару секунд, когда в зале остались лишь закованные в доспехи вооружённые бойцы и этот самый проповедник, всё стало ясно, я цыкнула. Не удастся нам договориться. Бородатый старикан снова навис над алтарём и заговорил уже громче:

— Чужаки. Они всегда приходят, а за ними приходят ещё и ещё. Грязные низинники всё портят. Приносят свои грехи на нашу святую землю. Вы грешны, и Андрасте видит, как ничтожны и злобны ваши помыслы. Убить их всех!

Одновременно с двинувшимися на нас воинами и нашим бросанием поклажи на пол, из боковой арки послышалось рычание, высунулась крупная, как у лошади, морда в чешуйках — детёныш дракона. Показалась ещё парочка таких же.

Да ну ёбаные…

— Драконы! — вопила я громко, судорожно доставая посох из-за спины. Синхронно с побежавшими вперёд мабари, откликнулась Шейла, с грохотом выломавшая кусок пола и запустившая его через весь зал прямо в морду первой рептилии. Воины сектантов заорали на разные голоса и помчались нам навстречу, выставив вперёд клинки. Морриган хмыкнула у меня за спиной, и вперёд выскочил огромный паук. Ну, Морриган! Ну почему именно пауки?!

Пальцы привычно закололо, гигантское членистоногое накрыло защитным барьером, я выдохнула. Следить за маной, следить и не расходовать всю… Ведьма в обличии паука погребла под собой двоих за раз, их жуткие предсмертные крики резанули слух. Големша чуть медленнее, чем оборотень, двинулась вперёд, подняла ближайшую скамью и запустила её в лезущих из арки драконов, снова поднялся грохот. Алистер и Стэн уже махались с фанатиками, а Зевран был заметен только по захлёбывающимся кровью людям. Винн, Лелиана и я оставались в тылах. Бард палила из арбалета как из грёбаного пулемёта, я даже не видела, как у неё рука мелькала, только слышала постоянный свист болтов. Винн наложила какое-то заклинание на наших мечников, те ускорились, я в этот момент выводила руну паралича с дистанции, на этот раз должно было сработать. Огромный круг вспыхнул жёлтым на секунду, мгновенно тая. Я хмыкнула, когда оппоненты разом замерли на месте в самых нелепых позах, облегчая нашей команде работу.

— Уже мана закончилась? — тихо поинтересовалась Винн.

— Пока нет, — так же тихо ответила я. На ещё несколько ледяных хваток более чем. И ровно в этот момент получила камнем в живот. Отлетела назад, ёбнувшись на пол копчиком, согнулась напополам. Дерьмище! На себя барьер не наложила, забыла совсем…

Раскрыла слезящиеся глаза, шипя от пульсирующей адово боли. Местный сектантский предводитель довольно ухмылялся. В руках у него был посох. Тоже маг. Я утробно зарычала. Драконы в зал всё же прорвались, даже не смотря на запускаемые Шейлой скамьи. Голем теперь мутузила ящеров в компании со Стэном, мабари и Морриган. А я сосредоточилась на местном предводителе. Он жутко ощерился, задвигал губами и плавно повёл посохом в воздухе. Уёбок кастовал вьюгу. Выставила собственную мотыгу перед собой, глубоко вдохнула, сосредотачиваясь. Выдохнула. Посох похолодел в руках, мелкое белое облако с шипением быстро вылетело прямо в табло сектанту, уклониться он успел только чуть. Сначала задело его плечо, за секунду охватило всю голову, и он завалился назад, звучно расколовшись где-то за трибуной.

Шейла закричала:

— Смерть летающим гадам!

Дётеныш дракона взревел, но големша одним могучим ударом раздавила его голову в кашу, заляпав и мечников, и собак, и Жемчужину Коркари, и подоспевшего Зеврана.

Я потёрла собственный живот. Ноет, но вроде всё целое.

Винни подала мне руку и тепло улыбнулась.

— Делаешь успехи, Солона.

Клянусь, в этот момент где-то на улице запел ангельский хор, а солнечный свет в окнах точно стал ярче, я открыла рот и во все глаза посмотрела на чародейку. Даже пыль в воздухе по-особенному преломляла свет, создавая вокруг волшебницы сияющий ореол из блёсток. Я запищала от восторга, позабыв вообще обо всём вокруг, включая других спутников. Меня похвалила Винни! Она меня похвалила за успехи в магии! Похвалила! А-а-а!

— Тебя, видимо, сильно ударило, — произнесла чародейка и приобрела обеспокоенное выражение, я молча замотала головой, забыв захлопнуть собственную пасть.

Уцепилась за протянутую руку, поднимаясь с пола.

— Дженитиви должен быть где-то здесь, — я всё ещё косилась на чародейку, пока та накладывала лечащие заклинания. — Осмотримся.

Прошла вглубь зала, среди раскуроченных скамеек и трупов встала ровно посередине. Так, каноничный Дженитиви точно был где-то в церкви. Вот на сто процентов уверена, но что-то нигде дополнительных дверей не вижу.

— Жнец, ко мне! — хлопнула по бедру, пёс поднял уши и подбежал на команду. Присела перед ним на колени и стала утирать морду мабари своим платком. Платок, кстати, надо бы прокипятить после такого. А то всё же кто знает, чем эти сектанты и их драконы болели. Схватила собачью голову и заглянула в глаза.

— Жнец, сможешь учуять живого человека? Чужого человека.

Мабари наклонил массивную башку набок, заскулил, подняв уши, я его выпустила из рук, и пёс тут же бросился вынюхивать. Нащупала собачье печенье в подсумке, готовя лакомство. Какой же он умный сукин сын.

Пёс залаял рядом с одной из стен, которую укрывал длинный гобелен с блондинкой в короне. Судя по местным представлениям, это была Андрасте. Секретная дверь за тканью?

— Жнец, лови, — кинула в воздух печенье, пёс поймал на лету, тут же поглотив жрачку, облизнулся и громко гавкнул. Может, сектанты, архидемон и Логейн и хотят моей смерти, но я точно знаю, что этот пёс будет за меня. Мой Герой.

За гобеленом действительно оказалась дверь. Старая каменная плита, которая намертво была прижата к камню стен, только тонкая линия выдавала чуть выступающие грани. Стэн, как типичный выпендрёжник, в одиночку пыжился в попытках эту дверь открыть, злобно рявкая кунлатом на Шейлу, логично предлагавшую препятствие сломать, чтобы «слабое существо из плоти не напрягалось так». Упоминание големшей своего перевеса в силе особенно взбесило кунари, поэтому он зря тратил свои силы и наше время, чтоб доказать всему миру, какой он всемогущий. Я на это злорадно любовалась, вообще не таясь. Когда ещё увижу, как этот ехидный безрогий крендель мучается. Наконец кунари сдюжил, и потайной проход открылся.

— Кто? Пришли меня добить? — голос у мужчины с живописной залысиной на черепушке был усталый.

— Мы тут от имени эрла Эамона, так что нет, — я отодвинула в сторону коссита, пока тот с пыхтением озирался в поисках ловушек. — Вы Дженитиви?

— Да, это я. А вы не из них, значит, — Дженитиви прищурился, приподнявшись на локтях, и кивнул в сторону зала с трибуной. — Вы себе представить не можете, как я рад видеть хоть кого-то не из этой деревни… — Мужчина поморщился. — С ногой плохо, ступни не чувствую.

— Без проблем, — достала посох, глаза у Дженитиви округлились, но он промолчал. Да-да, отступник и вне Круга. Иногда забываю, на каких птичьих правах в Ферелдене маги.

Как только обе ноги у человека объяло голубоватое свечение, а Винни перстом указующим ткнула мне в руку, дабы я её не опускала при колдовстве, чтоб не рассеивать драгоценную энергию в пустую, мужчина сел, откашлялся. Вся группа уже топталась в дверях, разглядывая церковного исследователя.

— Так лучше, спасибо, — он мгновенно подскочил на месте, взмахнул руками, глаза заблестели. — Нет времени рассиживаться, Урна рядом! На горе!

Человек дела, да ещё такой отчаянный, я под впечатлением.

***

Ненавистные скалы перекрывали частично небо, а проход в ущелье начинался аккурат за церквушкой сектантов и вёл наверх ещё добрых часа два. После этого узкий каменный колодец кончился, вильнув в сторону, и открылся вид на ровно три вещи: горы, горы и, кто бы мог подумать, снова горы. Иными словами: горный массив внизу, горный уступ впереди и внушительные, вытесанные в этих самых горах, ворота. Собственно, преодолевая пронизывающий до костей холодный воющий ветер, кутаясь в плащи, все мы дружно, под руководством товарища из церковных, вошли в монструозный храм, но через боковую маленькую дверцу, затем проплутали по запутанному лабиринту коридоров и вышли к ещё одной двери. И вот уже она вела внутрь. Дженитиви весь этот фарс объяснил тем, что двери храма закрываются и открываются изнутри, а выбить собачью дверцу куда проще, чем тяжеленные ворота из камня. В общем-то, увидев примёрзший намертво засов на обратной стороне жутких гигантских ворот, я согласилась.

Температура внутри культового объекта была либо около нуля, либо куда ниже. Навскидку я бы не решилась сказать. Холодно, по колено клубился туман или снежное крошево, изо рта шёл пар, а у стен лежали порядочные сугробы, сосульки опять же на потолке. Некоторые настолько длинные, что соединяли сам этот потолок и пол. И помещение с хороший такой оперный театр.

— Дыханье Создателя, это просто потрясающе… — громкий выдох Алистера эхом прокатился по всему залу.

Дженитиви резко остановился и завёл шарманку про то, что это просто чудеснейшее место, легенда легенд, сердце человеческой культуры и рай для исследователя. Я раскладывала палатку, кивая на каждое слово. Жестом показала, что лагерь ставить будем здесь. Перекроем мелкую дверь, чтоб нас не взяли в кольцо, отдохнём ещё раз, а потом сможем оставить шмотки тут, вместе с Дженитиви, а сами уже помаленьку пойдём искать новых спрятавшихся сектантов, сгоревших мёртвых женщин и неприятности.

После часа простоя, свет из разломов на потолке стал скорее жёлтым, нежели белым, а значит, и вечер приближался. Всё это место чем-то напоминало комплекс в Бресилиане — те же размеры, те же фальш-колонны, разве что тут пауков быть не могло. Слишком холодно. И вот этим мне понравились Морозные горы. Не были б они горами, я б тут нашла нору и заселилась с чистой совестью.

***

Если в бресилианском храмовом комплексе было много спусков, то тут наоборот было много подъёмов. Я вслух злобно выражала своё мнение, относительно зодчих древних эпох ровно до момента, пока мы не подошли к ещё одной двери, у которой висело несколько картин, а может быть, и фресок. Рам видно не было за слоем наледи. Внезапно, Андрасте там не оказалось. Был какой-то тип с бородой, что-то похожее на вывернутую челюсть гарлока и ещё один дубликат того же бородатого, но повёрнутого зеркально. Все остальные картины прибывали в таком состоянии, что разобрать что-либо становилось невыполнимой задачей. Но цвета точно были тёмными, а стало быть, симпатичную блондиночку-пророчицу там не рисовали.

Затем начались пещеры.

Удивительно, как с прошлой нашей встречи я не соскучилась по ним. Напротив, только желчные замечания кунари по поводу моей состоятельности, как боевой единицы и ответственного лица, толкали к удержанию в узде фобий. Я скрипела зубами, потела всем телом, тихо скулила, но пёрла вперёд. Да так быстро, что вскоре захотела обратно. Тесные каменные коридоры, давящие на мозг темными углами, сменились душными и откровенно горячими каменными залами с убийственным амбре. Воняло там жутко. Лужи с едкой кислотой и дым от сталагмитов давали понять, что кусок Морозных гор либо проходит рядом с подземными кислотными озёрами, либо это и не обыкновенная гора вовсе, а вулкан. И, в общем-то, вспоминая реки лавы, которые канонично должны были бы быть в подземном городе Орзаммаре — это имело смысл.

Как и то, почему тут были десятки, если не сотни драконьих яиц. Детёныши любят тепло. А над всем этим квохтали маги из сектантов. Ну просто древний Тевинтер в миниатюре: бог-дракон и его последователи-маги… Очень иронично, что эти люди называли себя почитателями Андрасте, которая Империум, как бы это помягче, немножко кастрировала.

Но когда несколько драконьих яслей со зверинцами из коз, которые тут, видимо, разводились и для драконов, и для сектантов, закончились, на пути возник ещё один кадр.

— Стой! Ты дальше не пройдёшь! — рявкнул зло смуглый бородач с каким-то нездоровым оттенком кожи. Снова в язвах. Его рослые мордовороты в количестве более десяти мрачно маячили у него за спиной. — Наш храм осквернён, погублена наша молодёжь, пролита кровь верных! Говори, злодейка, к чему это содеяно?!

— Урна, — я сжала переносицу. День был долгий, поэтому умоляю, не начинай про…

— Урна?! Вы все здесь только ради Урны?! — сектант осмотрел всех моих спутников, те промолчали, и на том спасибо. — Знайте, чужаки, Андрасте переродилась! Она победила саму смерть и предстала в новом прекрасном облике! Теперь вся Тевинтерская…

Глаза у меня закатились.

— …Империя не сможет её уничтожить! — ошалело дорявкал сектант. Видимо, сбавить пару децибел он не мог в принципе. — На что же это ты рассчитываешь?! Ведь к Андрасте дозволено приближаться лишь её последователям! Но настанет день, и она возвысится над народами, сияя своим великолепием! Весь мир увидит величие её, а мы, верные последователи, её охранники и защитники, будем служить ей!

Бля-а-а…

— И как может кто-то столь ничтожный и грешный, как ты, даже помыслить о том, чтобы поднимать свою голову в сторону Андрасте! — возвестил сектант и опять затих на секунду, я прождала ещё парочку, чтоб он снова не начал рассказывать свои охуительные истории. Уже открыла рот, но его снова понесло. — Но что, если милосердие Андрасте поможет тебе? Все мы оступаемся в тени, а вы, низинники, рождены в ереси и не видите света истины! Тогда, быть может, величайший враг пророчицы нашей станет её рыцарем?

Вот стоит мне отвечать вообще? Или он за меня сам всё додумает, а то я погляжу, у него это здорово получается. Алистер и Лелиана что-то недоверчиво забурчали на развесёлые речи про Андрасте, я вздохнула.

— Так, дружище, давай проясним пару моментов. Я не хочу иметь ничего общего, — ткнула в его сторону пальцем. — Ни с тобой. — Ткнула пальцем в сторону его головорезов. — Ни с твоей шайкой-лейкой. — Ткнула в сторону двери за спиной этого психа. — Ни с тем существом, что вы зовёте Андрасте. Я тут только ради Урны. Пройду мимо, заберу немного праха и свалю навсегда, обещаю. Забуду дорогу, прочищу мозг Дженитиви, вы здесь больше низинников не увидите, я даже перевал сюда завалю, если хотите. Только давайте просто разойдёмся мир…

— Ересь! — завопил культист и выхватил меч. Блять! Что я всё время делаю не так?!

***

Почему люди не летают?

Вопрос хороший, вопрос дельный. Я бы даже сказала, очень своевременный. На Земле есть самолёты и их милипиздрические родичи — вертолёты. Далее следуют дельтапланы, ракеты, парашюты, дирижабли, костюмы белок-летяг и другие страшные вещи.

А вот в Ферелдене такого буйства инженерной мысли не наблюдается. Зато тут летают птички, демоны, стрелы, летучие мыши и грёбаные драконы, чтоб они все повымирали нахуй.

И вот, одна такая покрытая почётом крылатая «Андрасте» дала хорошо просраться как нам всем, так и нашим оппонентам, потому как в один момент взбесилась и стала цапать зубами не только чужих, но и своих. Фанатики поклонялись драконице, гнездившейся в окрестностях, но когда остатки сектантов убежали через двери, а мы выбежали следом за ними, то на окружённый скалами пятак земли грузно бухнулась туша, превышавшая объёмы Флемет раза в два. Туша рычала, плевалась огнём, лягалась и одним взмахом крыльев сбивала с ног. Жрала она тоже не особенно разборчиво — почти всех сектантов именно она и схарчила. Или растоптала.

И вот именно после второго дракона за менее чем две недели я поняла, что у пауков теперь есть внушительная конкуренция по мерзопакостности.

— Так это их Андрасте… — Лелиана рассматривала дракона с интересом. Ну да. Эта тварина была поярче и посвежее Флемет, а уж архидемона точно переплюнула. Он больше оборванец от драконьего стада, потрёпанный и больной, а это здоровая самка в самый сенокос. Может, даже сейчас она была готова осчастливить мир ещё одной партией летающих спиногрызов, судя по количеству яиц в пещерах. Но уж вот этого я знать бы точно не хотела. Бард продолжила мысль: — Тогда был ли у них свой Создатель?

Меня передёрнуло.

На другой стороне горного пятачка, который облюбовала «пророчица», была вторая часть комплекса. Я искренне надеялась, что и последняя.

Вот только было что-то странное. Будто бы там искажалась Завеса. Меня напрягало это — слишком инородное, но спокойствие демонической части накатывало, перекрывая беспокойство. И при каждом следующем шаге это всё становилось ещё более странно. Отличить свои эмоции от колебаний Тени я уже не могла. Будто кто-то царапал ногтями школьную доску с периодичностью, но вместо доски были мои нервы.

— Это место иное, оно не похоже на остальной храм, — Морриган сказала это, оглядев только первую комнату. Оглядев и коридор с залой, которые устилали человеческие кости, ведьма дополнила свои слова. — Будто его не коснулось время…

На мой взгляд здешние кельи время не столько коснулось, сколько грязно облапало. Да, льда здесь уже не было, но потолок и стены всё равно грузно скрипели и опасно висели на соплях и честном слове.

Эта часть комплекса тянулась только вперёд, но перед одной из дверей вновь возник сектант. Или вовсе ещё один андрастианский почитатель. Кажется, тут должен был тусить какой-то дух или что-то около того. Страж Перчатки — бессмертный и непонятный левый тип, происхождение которого точно относится ко временам самой несчастной Андрасте. Но вот почему именно он столько здесь проторчал и стал бессмертным? Не помню, чтоб в игре это как-либо обосновывалось. Может, это и связано с тем, что тут Завеса какая-то кривая, неоднородная, но чёрт его знает, как оно на самом деле.

Страж стоял в полном облачении. На голове его был крылатый шлем, а сам он опирался на рукоять огромного молота, прикрыв глаза, будто бы спал. В полумраке зала казалось, что это статуя стоит перед дверьми.

Но стоило только шагнуть в зал, этот стрёмный тип открыл глаза. Почти прозрачные, до одури голубые, они инфернально светились изнутри. Мы все разом замерли, не сговариваясь.

— Я — Страж Перчатки, защитник Урны Священного Праха. Добро пожаловать, паломники, — голос у этого типа был определённо демонический, двоился на два тона.

— И вам добрый день, уважаемый, — я осмотрела его ещё раз. Что-то в нём неправильное есть. Вот только что? Светящиеся глаза? Отсутствие дыхания? Ну или какая-то ебучая куча человеческих костей вокруг, какие это всё мелочи, действительно.

— Вы пришли поклониться Андрасте, и коль докажите вы искренность веры, желание исполнится.

— Ладно, тогда мы все просто пойдём дальше. Доказывать искренность, — дала рукой отмашку, не глядя, чтобы не застрять у этого жуткого шизика ещё на пару дней, поспешила обогнуть странного типа по дуге, но он вскинул руку, перекрывая путь.

— Достойна ли ты узреть Прах и взять малую щепоть с собой — то решит Перчатка. Однако я должен задать вопрос. Твой путь не был простым, — Страж нейтрально посмотрел прямо в глаза. Эмоций у него кот наплакал, но волосы на затылке дыбом у меня встали. — Отмечен болью. Страданиями твоими и страданиями других. Ты знаешь наперёд то, чего знать не должна, но предотвратить беды ты не в силах. Жалеешь ли ты о том, что помочь не можешь?

Он же меня только что с потрохами выдал. Сердце стучало где-то в ушах, вся спина покрылась мерзким холодным потом.

Спутники молчали, я тоже. Стало до тошноты невыносимо, я не хотела видеть лица своих друзей, совсем не хотела. О, Тзинч, дай мне мудрости.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — прошипела сквозь зубы, тихо, чтобы только этот чёртов перчаточник слышал.

— Прошлое твоё лежит передо мной чертами лица и шрамами сердца.

— Это не ответ.

— Потому что не я отвечать должен.

Конечно, а то я прямо-таки горю желанием ответить.

Сожалею ли я? О чём? О том, что перебила больше народу, чем спасла? О том, что ёбаный Мор браво шагает по планете, а я только и могу, что скакать по горам и лесам да пихать в ноздрю каждому встречному древнюю туалетную бумагу с истлевшими печатями? О том, что я и себя-то часто защитить не в состоянии? О том, что всё, чего я хочу, это оказаться подальше отсюда, забиться в угол и больше никогда не вспоминать про скверну, серых стражей, гигантских пауков, оборотней, эванурисов, красный лириум и конец света?! О чём именно я должна сожалеть, братец-кролик?!

— Ладно… Хорошо… Не знаю, что я должна была сделать! Не знаю!.. Аргх! В пизду эти ребусы! — нахмурилась и скрестила руки. — Да, может, я и могла что-то ещё сделать, но я не знаю что. Об этом я сожалею. Доволен?!

— Путь открыт. Удачи в том, что хочешь ты найти, — перчаточник засветился и исчез со вспышкой, у меня зуб на зуб не попадал. Он меня выдал. Дерьмо. Дерьмо!

Так, кунари и старшая чародейка на моей стороне. Жнец меня не оставит. И я просто развернусь и что-нибудь совру остальным. Как всегда. Мы над этим потом будем смеяться, но сейчас надо дать жару. Развернулась на носках, глубоко вдохнула, раскрыла рот.

Так и застыла. Коридор был совершенно пуст, только белёсый туман дрожал в воздухе.

Чертовщина. Как долго я здесь одна?

По спине прошёл неприятный холодок. Достала посох, но никто не попытался напасть. Огляделась по сторонам. Ни звука, ничего странного. Паршиво, однако. Ладно, может, это и есть испытания. Посмотрим.

Толкнула массивную дверь перед собой, она поддалась. Ещё один зал, восемь привидений стояли у стен, четверо с каждой стороны. Прошла мимо них, ни один не подался следом, хоть я и оборачивалась постоянно. До чего дрянное место. Но вот следующая дверь со странным замком из круга с восьмью то ли камнями, то ли чем, была заперта. Так. Оглянулась на этих восьмерых, они продолжали подпирать стенки. Прошла в начало к самой первой полупрозрачной девице в робе с перьями.

— Эм… Привет? — как-то… стрёмно. Мне нужно её за плечо подёргать, помахать рукой перед рожей или пошлёпать по щеке? Но она, наверное, неосязаемая должна быть.

— Око за око! — от её громкого гарканья я подпрыгнула на месте. Бляха-муха, женщина, предупреждать же надо! — Зуб за зуб! Долг крови надо выполнить сполна! О чём речь моя?

Комната с ребусами? Блеск.

— О мести?

— Я поклялась, что её казнят на площади, дабы все узрели мощь Империи! Я — Правосудие! Я — Месть! За кровь можно воздать лишь кровью!

Законы Хаммурапи и их поэтическая обработка? Здесь? Призрак женщины засиял и исчез, как Страж раньше, а большой круг на двери с восьмью крапинками изменился — одна из них светилась синим. Но оставалось ещё семь призраков…

И-и-и они теперь все дружно и молча пялятся на меня. Ненавижу это место.

Следующие несколько загадок тоже были на уровне, но и они оказались решаемы, хоть я их и не помнила совсем. Когда, наконец, дверь распахнулась, а камни снова померкли, я проскочила в следующую комнату. Тут было уже чуть светлее, но впереди, среди белого марева стояла ещё какая-то здоровая кобыла из китайского фильма ужасов. Спиной ко мне. Если она сейчас изогнётся и встанет на мостик, а потом побежит вперёд, щёлкая зубами, то Тедас накроет ледник.

— Эй, ты, покажись! — выставила вперёд посох. Кокну, если выкинет что-нибудь. Она медленно повернула голову. Лощёная, однако. Знакомые всё лица. И платье на ней — не платье. Роба Круга. Да, шрамов нет, ухо левое в порядке, волосы опять же не отрасли, и она не выглядит потрёпанной, как я. Свиделись всё же.

— Ну здравствуй, — елейно проворковала дрянная магичка крови из Кинлоха. — Как добралась, воровка?


	15. Мёртвые руки тоже имеют права!

Рожа магички не менялась, и поганая кривая ухмылочка с неё никак не сходила.

— Это ты меня подставила! — я ткнула пальцем в сторону засранки из Кинлоха. Она осклабилась ещё гаже. Меня передёрнуло от бешенства, прорычала сквозь зубы: — Ну, давай сыграем в «догони меня кирпич», шваль.

Пошла на неё в лоб. Амелл сначала замерла удивлённо, потом хрюкнула и заржала в голос.

— Дурёха, — она утёрла воображаемую слезинку и скривилась. — Я благодаря тебе теперь призрак!

— Да хоть ёбаная Кровавая Мэри! Ты назвала меня воровкой! Но это ты меня утащила через зеркало и… и сделала из меня какое-то демоническое дерьмо… Я, блять, даже не знаю, что я теперь такое!

И кто из нас двоих после этого воровка чужих тел, а?!

— Понятия не имею, кто эта Кровавая Мэри, — высокомерно фыркнула она. У меня дёрнулся глаз. От всей её наглой манеры аж кулаки сжимались, а малефикарша продолжала тем же отстранённо-высокомерным тоном вещать. Будто с блохой говорила. — И что значит: «Не знаешь, что такое»? Получила же мою память, когда по твоей милости меня вышвырнуло в Тень!

— Да я только язык и понимаю, чтоб ты знала, овца магическая!

Солона сделала круглые глаза, но затем просто отмахнулась. Трясти меня начинало ощутимо. Плевать. Даже если это окажется лишь кусок Перчатки — просто насрать. Урою к хуям, а ебучего перчаточника сожрать заставлю!

— Чего? — крякнула малефикарша, стоило рыкнуть и пойти тараном. Она увернулась от одного замаха, ловко ушла в сторону от другого, выставила обе руки перед собой. Растопыренные пальцы были полупрозрачными, насквозь виднелся тёмный провал её рукава. — Погоди!

— Точно, магия! — рявкнула я и зарядила уже ледяной хваткой. Амелл отскочила, но завалилась на бок, взвизгнула и упала, и мне хватило толку на мелкую дробящую темницу. Впервые вышла темница эта. Впрочем, радости от этого не добавилось. Малефикарша задёргалась в полупрозрачной решётке, подняла перепуганную морду. Всё горело изнутри, я зашипела ломающимся, отвратительно двоящимся голосом: — Последние слова, сука!

— Ты нестабильна!

Меня хватило на рычание, по рукам пошли чешуйки. Малефикарша выпалила на одном дыхании:

— Тебе нужно успокоиться! Прямо сейчас!

— Успокоюсь, когда ты сдохнешь.

Может, стоит и ей голову оторвать, раз уж она не то чтобы бесплотная? Даже интересно, а какая у неё будет кровь? Сердце застучало быстрее, в голове стало куда легче. Предвкушение било по мозгу молотом до звёзд перед глазами, вытесняя всё. Хлебало растянула тупая улыбка. Действительно, я наконец-то доберусь до суки, которая это устроила! Оторвать бы поскорее ей башку, всё равно она ей не пользуется!

Шагнула вперёд, малефикарша заверещала, задёргалась.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь! — её снова передёрнуло от разряда дробящей темницы. — Всё должно было быть иначе! Я объясню! Всё объясню, только успокойся!

С трудом, но на месте я остановилась. Поглядела на перекошенную рожу малефикарши, так похожую на собственную. Или это наоборот?.. Как будто в глазах двоится. И мысли ещё так скачут. Тряхнула головой. Да, объяснения лучше. Они нужны. Но так хочется её разорвать на части, так сводит всё внутри от одной мысли! Тряхнула ещё раз головой. Нет, сначала информация. Подышала какое-то время, прикрыв веки. Амелл притихла, изредка рвано выдыхая, когда темница трещала разрядами. Магия не была мощной и кроме фиксации почти ничего не дала, а когда я открыла глаза, заклинание и вовсе рассеялось. Надо практиковать ещё. А то недостаточно больно было этой стерве.

Прищурилась, чешуя расти перестала, медленно сворачиваясь. Солона сглотнула, но с пола подниматься не спешила. Если она думает, что я лежачих не бью, то очень скоро окажется вместе с бресилианским генлоком.

— Ну, — я сжала посох в руке. — Объясняйся.

— Мне нужно знать, — она облизнулась нервно. — Я уже кое-что видела из Тени, через чужие сны, но я не совсем поняла: ты теперь ходишь по Ферелдену с кучкой каких-то странных оборванцев. И сама ты, без обид, но похожа на…

Она наткнулась на мой взгляд, нервно засмеялась и заткнулась.

— Хожу. Сбежала из Кинлоха к серым стражам.

— Серым стражам? Тем самым? — магичка медленно села на колени, аккуратно отряхнулась. — Королевские войска собирали людей в Остагар, но меня не взяли, Ирвинг не отпустил.

Я мрачно хмыкнула, она осторожно продолжила:

— Давай я расскажу всё с самого начала, а ты не будешь так смотреть на меня и уберёшь эту безвкус… — она снова наткнулась на мой взгляд и запнулась, закусив губу. — Уберёшь посох.

— Рассказывай, — мотыгу я за спину убирать не стала, но навершие больше в морду малефикарше не смотрело.

Следующие часа три я ненавидела весь Тедас с его треклятыми магами.

— Во все стороны торчала! — магичка весело хлопнула в ладоши и лучезарно заулыбалась, хохоча.

Она рассказала всё.

Вообще всё. Всю свою ёбаную биографию. Что родом из славного Киркволла, что в Вольной Марке, из семейки с тремя братьями, одной сестрой, мамкой, папкой и родовым гербом. Она даже вспомнила цвета блядских рюшечек на любимом детском платье. Потом в красках описала, как её забрали в киркволльские Казематы за то, что она случайно устроила адский котелок в городском фонтане, проплавив камень одним прикосновением. Затем ведьму переправили в Кинлох из-за давления кого-то из верхушки тамошнего Круга. Я высказала идею, что постарались её родичи, но она сказала, что родичи свалили из Киркволла и не держали с ней связь, и будто ей помог какой-то храмовник, знавший, что в Казематах Истязания отчего-то проходит меньше половины всех учеников. Теперь же она пиздела про «дикую и невероятную, на целых три локтя» бороду какого-то левого торговца, которого видела несколько лет назад. И изо рта её так и не вышло ни слова по делу.

Мы сидели вдвоём у статуи Андрасте, подстелив под жопу мой плащ. Не зная, нужен ли был магичке этот плащ, раз она призрак или что-то около и раз осязаема только относительно, но я всё равно предложила. Она согласилась и теперь ржала весело рядом, будто я её не пыталась убить, ну и она меня ещё раньше. И только чай из белых фарфоровых чашечек вместе мы не пили для полноты картины. Как это я только бабулин сервиз с собой не прихватила?..

Она вдруг резко замолчала, положила голову мне на плечо и грустно вздохнула, я вздохнула в тон. Солона внезапно выдала:

— Ты прямо как Дайлен. Он остался в Казематах.

— Который старший брат?

Или младший? Тот вроде Айр… и как-то там дальше. Айрен, может быть? Ойрен?.. Дайрен?.. Хер его знает.

— Ты запомнила? — она повернула голову и опустила взгляд. — Да, он. Знаешь, я столько раньше никому не говорила. Никогда так много и сразу.

— Польщена своей ролью словесного слабительного. Обращайся, — всегда мечтала, ага. Спала и видела, как мне малефикарши травят байки про свои детство и юность. — Раз ты мне так ничего и не объясняешь.

— Ты всегда такая бука? — она надула щёки, изображая обиду, я покосилась на неё. Солона фыркнула. — Но как хочешь. Этот храм… Под ним такое количество лириума, что хватило бы на целый город из одних только магов на десятки лет вперёд.

— И что из этого?

— Лириум здесь — единственная причина, почему я могу сейчас до тебя достучаться, — она закусила ноготь на большом пальце и уставилась в стену. — В Тени ты закрыта, могу предположить, что неосознанно, но закрыта. И ещё как. Ты вот знала, что закрыта?

Солона вопросительно посмотрела на меня, я покачала головой, она удовлетворённо кивнула и вдруг замахала обеими руками.

— Не знаю, кто тебя этому научил, но это поражает! Я так и не придумала, как добраться до твоих снов. Просто никак, ты как будто ориентируешься в Тени, а такого у необразованных случайных людей без проводников быть не может, и я не настолько ослабела, пусть и магия моя только восстанав… — она вдруг защёлкала пальцами. — Скажи, ты уже говорила с демонами в Тени?!

— Ага, — с педофилкой из Редклиффа. — Однажды.

— И ты ощущала что-нибудь? Желание согласиться? — Солона с интересом стала смотреть сбоку. Странная.

— Нет, только выбить дерьмо из неё хотелось.

— Может быть, это ещё… Хм-м-м… Нет! Точно нет! — она опять закусила ноготь. И вдруг издала что-то пронзительное между лаем и писком. — Знаю! О-ох, Андрасте мне в прабабки! Он застрял! Поэтому ментальный блок такой сильный!

Магичка резко развернулась, схватила своими призрачными пальцами меня за ворот и тряханула, заставив грохнуться на бок, я зашипела. Солона нависла сверху с полубезумным выражением и возвестила громко и восторженно:

— Связало!

На мой молчаливый вопрос она широко распахнула глаза, отцепилась, вскочила на обе ноги и стала рассекать туда-сюда.

— Осчастливьте, доктор.

— Моё… твоё… Нет, наше… Нет-нет, уже… — магичка замолкла, как натуральный хомяк погрызла ноготь пару секунд и продолжила, обращаясь к стене: — В общем, тело, оно, кхм, если оно меняется само, в зависимости от толщины Завесы, если от её колебаний изменяется психоэмоциональное состояние… Поэтому ты нестабильная. Да… Нехорошо… — Солона покачала головой, оглянулась. — Если я права, то тебя связало, то есть… спрессовало с демоном.

— И чем это отличается от одержимости? — её лицо ещё сильнее помрачнело, я пожала плечами. — Выкладывай уже, лучше я узнаю про всю гнусь сейчас и устно, чем опробую потом и на своей шкуре.

— Ты с ним один организм, одно существо. Если я права, конечно.

Получается, я всё это время делила тушку с рогатой шестиглазой скотиной, и даже в туалет вместе с этой хероборой ходила?.. И-и-иу! Меня передёрнуло всем телом.

— Провалы в памяти есть? Галлюцинации? Перепады настроения, конвульсивные движения? Припадки, может быть?! — зачастила Солона, строго рассматривая с разных ракурсов. — Странные сны?

— Я не помню нашу с тобой первую встречу, только рожу с шестью глазами и зеркало, про эмоции и тело ты уже слышала.

— Он ест, — она замерла на месте, повернулась медленно. — Он ест тебя заживо, чтобы подпитать свои силы.

— Ты до усеру криповая, когда так говоришь, в курсе? — покосилась на неё с подозрением. Взгляд у магички был жуткий, будто с бельмом. Мёртвые глаза. Об этом говорил Сэндал? Солона усмехнулась нервно.

— Это должен был быть простой обмен, — она обняла свои плечи руками и мелко задрожала. — Но он пытался выбраться.

Я промолчала, снова вопросительно поглядела на неё. Неужели я дождалась чего-то вменяемого? Пытался выбраться? Она ещё и одержимая была? Храмовники, мне интересно, куда смотрели всё это время? По-моему, орден немного обосрался…

— Он обманом смог вытолкнуть меня. А потом появилась ты, кричала, сопротивлялась, и вас, наверное, спрессовало остатками моей магии, — магичка скорбно покачала головой. — Возможно, ты бы его и поглотила, если он так ослабел, что не смог сожрать тебя сразу. Значит… Не знаю, он должен спать в твоём разуме, ведь облик в Тени — его облик, но если он смог изменить тебя и здесь, то уже давно проснулся. Если не поторопишься, он действительно тебя сожрёт.

Охуенно. Теперь я живу с демоном-булимичкой в теле ебанутой малефикарши… Ну просто, блять, чудеса в решете!

— А мне-то что делать с такими перспективами?! — никогда так не хотелось проснуться где-нибудь в солнечном южном городе, в больнице, триумфально вывалившись из комы. — Можно его вытряхнуть, кокнуть, отмудохать хотя бы напоследок?!

— Не знаю, — магичка закусила губу. То есть как это? Рожа у меня вытянулась, Солона затараторила: — Не смотри так! Вас уже не разделить. Я ведь уже сказала, это не простая одержимость. Можно, конечно, попробовать одержимость ещё одним демоном…

А вот и со дна постучали.

— Другие варианты?

— Ам-м… — она замычала протяжно, быстро защёлкала пальцами. — Может быть, тогда ты сможешь его окончательно поглотить?

— И это значит?..

— Ну поглотить! — она выпучилась как на идиотку. — Забрать всю его ману! Для демонов энергия — это основа жизни. Растёт мана — растёт демон. Если мана кончится, это убьёт его наверняка, сделает частью тебя самой, чистой энергией, которой ты, скорее всего, сможешь распоряжаться.

Она покачала головой и тихо добавила:

— Или умрёшь в процессе…

— Ещё альтернативы? — я нахмурилась, она насупилась синхронно и обижено забубнила себе под нос:

— Ну, ты вообще можешь не делать с этим ничего! Тогда он начнёт захватывать тело по кусочкам!

Не уверена, хочу ли знать, что это значит. Нет. Уверена — не хочу.

— Для начала я ещё про тебя саму послушаю. Мне уже нашептала Флемет, что ты росла на крови, она ведь про твою магию говорила, я уверена, а Ульдред сказал, что ты была в курсе его дел с одержимостью и проводила какие-то эксперименты с элювианами.

Всё же, я ещё не особенно верю ей. Пусть сначала мне это всё объяснит. Лучше перебдеть.

— Не знаю я никакой Флемет, а Ульдред жалкий был человек и маг неважнецкий, амбициозный, но так себе… — Солона презрительно повертела кистью.

— Но ты всё-таки маг крови.

— Я и не отпираюсь, я этим горжусь, — она вздёрнула нос.

— Ну и? Элювианы, магия крови, демоны. Как ты-то дошла до жизни такой? Ты ж вроде у Ирвинга в любимчиках была, — посмотрела на неё удивлённо. Гордиться даже? Думалось, будет отпираться. — И как я оказалась здесь? У меня есть шанс вернуться? Даже если с «довеском», раз уж нас «спрессовало».

Солона наклонила голову мрачно, снова села рядом и прижалась боком, насупилась.

— Обними меня.

Я уставилась на неё с любовью барана к новым воротам. Хуею с этой бзикнутой. Типа, обнять — обнять? Вот прямо вообще? Её? Странную женщину… призрака… женщину-призрака, или кто она там есть на самом деле? Я, что, похожа на сумасшедшую?! Она добавила шепотом, жалостливо так:

— Пожалуйста.

Сгорбленная фигура с полупрозрачными пальцами. Она совсем одна, она ведь тоже, получается, пострадала, как и я. Только вот у меня есть целая шайка головорезов за спиной, которыми дорожу и которым, надеюсь, хоть немного, но не безразлична я. И есть Жнец, почти семья, наверное. А вот у неё… С другой стороны, что я теряю? Не станет же она нападать? Наверное… Я точно сбрендила! Сошла с ума! Это попросту глупо!

Раскрыла руки, магичка прижалась и задрожала мелко, будто мёрзла. Призраки ведь не мёрзнут? И они же бесплотные? Весь организм орал об опасности, но я прижала её к себе, просидели так молча пару минут. Солона заговорила первой.

— Не хочу жить в Круге, ненавижу их. Я искала через элювианы похожих на меня. Более двухсот миллиардов разных людей из разных мест. Необычных. Очень далеко. Других я не могла достать, не хватило бы времени, и они слишком… Они иные.

Двухсот миллиардов? У меня глаза округлились. Девица была холодной на ощупь, как камень, на котором мы сидели, а у меня в голове не укладывалось. Это больше населения Земли во сколько? В почти тридцать раз… Все похожие на неё? И на меня, выходит, тоже? Где-то во вселенной ещё столько народу живёт? То есть так много? На Земле вроде есть по пять-десять человек похожих, как близнецы. Если из двухсот миллиардов только человек десять с Земли, то все остальные откуда? И эти «другие». То есть где-то ещё больше людей? Или уже совсем не гуманоидов? Пока я молча охуевала и считала нолики у такого громадного числа, Солона продолжила:

— Ты не избранная, просто совпадение, что среди других до тебя оказалось проще добраться. У тебя, скорее всего, была кровь на чём-то поблизости, что могло быть отражающей поверхностью. Ты тогда порезалась, наверное.

Вообще, вспоминая ту ночь… Да, точно, лампа лопнула. Сосед подгадил с перепадами напряжения… Вот плюгавый ушлёпок! Мысленно пожелала ему допиться до чертей окончательно. Малефикаршу же раздраконило, глаза почти буквально зажглись, голос стал бодрым.

— Когда Истязания уже начались, их лириум я использовала, чтобы усилиться, а выход к изнанке элювиана искала много лет до этого. Демон, с которым ты теперь единое целое — он мне помогал, взамен видел моими глазами, слышал ушами, чувствовал кожей. Но власти над телом не получал никогда. Это было бы слишком рискованно для меня, но, наверное, он планировал это с самого начала или, может, понял, что я ему больше не нужна. Истязания начались, ритуал я провела, но не успела завершить, когда демон решил, что заберёт моё тело и поглотит две души разом. Наверное, ослаб в процессе, как и я, поэтому тоже провалился.

Помолчали. Дела творятся, однако.

— Знаешь, Солона, тогда и мои слова тебе не покажутся таким уж бредом, — смех вышел сам собой. — Я из мира, где всё здесь — игра. Ты, кстати, тоже один из персонажей.

Магичка помолчала пару секунд, всхлипнула и вдруг зарыдала громко. Вот пиздец. Я заткнулась разом, а она всё ревела и ревела. Снова укусило жалостью, и я принялась наглаживать её по голове. Успокоилась она не сразу, потом всё же отодвинулась и улыбнулась. Никогда не видела зарёванного призрака.

— Ты странная, — утираясь тыльной стороной запястья, сказала она под моё цоканье. И это мне говорит плакса малефикарская на куче лириума? Солона сказала уже серьёзно: — Я знаю, что делать.

— С чем? С тем, что я демонический ошмёток? Или с тем, что ты теперь тень отца Гамлета?

Она пару секунд переваривала «тень отца Гамлета», но так и не вдуплила, замотала головой и продолжила речь.

— Ритуал нужно завершить, тогда я смогу забрать себе твоё тело из твоего странного мира. Если поможешь, я подскажу, как поглотить демона. Не пойми превратно, но мне нужны гарантии, что ты не оставишь меня в Тени, а поможешь выбраться.

— А меня уже, значит, не рассматриваешь, как владелицу тела?

Хотя бы после Мора… если меня не сожрет какое-нибудь порождение тьмы, случайная животина возле тракта, этот грёбаный демон или Логейн с компанией.

— Для ритуала нужен практик магии крови с многолетним стажем, много лириума и редкое древнее зеркало, — укоризненно начала магичка. — И если уж у меня всё это было, но я не смогла удержать стабильную связь, воспользовавшись лириумом с Истязаний и преимуществом во времени, а затем случилось то, что случилось, то, каковы твои шансы на успех, додумай сама.

Как только она закончила отповедь, то сразу уставилась с немым упрёком. Ну давай-давай, пристыди меня ещё. Подумаешь… Я вообще только несколько месяцев во всей этой магической тусовке, так что с меня спрос никакой!

— А когда ты переберёшься в мой мир, начнёшь резать, грабить и убивать?

И ебать гусей, куда ж без этого.

— М-м-м… Ты слышала, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь в Кинлохе говорил о подозрительных смертях? Или ты видела шрамы на моём теле до своего побега?

Ладно, и тут твоя взяла. Я покачала головой. Амелл грустно вздохнула, а потом снова заулыбалась, будто вспоминая что-то:

— Это гораздо более древнее искусство, чем думает церковь. Тот демон научил меня многому, не обязательно проливать кровь, чтобы пользоваться её магией. Мне хватало своего тела, твоего тоже хватит.

— Я уверена, что твой этот рогатый кент мне инфаркт устроил. Скорее всего, там уже куча гнилого мяса. И у меня дома тоже глобальных проблем хоть жопой жуй, — стала загибать пальцы одной руки, но они вскоре кончились. — И религиозные фанатики тоже есть. Террористы, культисты, экологические катастрофы, химическое оружие, биологическое оружие, ядерное оружие и просто огромное количество законов, и стран больше ста, другие языки, огнестрел, бюрократия повсюду… Из хорошего — есть комфорт, медицина впереди, нет скверны, нет храмовников и всякого такого, доступной информации очень много. Зависит от региона проживания, но тенденция есть.

Солона с интересом следила за моим хлебалом, даже неловко немного стало.

— Интересное место, наверное, — она стала сосредоточенной, мрачной отчасти. — Главное, чтобы за магию не преследовали. У вас же не преследуют на законодательном уровне? Нет Кругов?

— Нет. Магии просто нету, заикнёшься о чём-то таком, попадёшь в психушку, либо на смех поднимут или на опыты определят, если и впрямь что-то необычное. А если и есть настоящая боевая магия, вот как твоя, — я подняла руку, пальцы похолодели, показались снежинки, магесса кивнула. — То её тщательно скрывают.

— Сама я тоже умело скрывала магию крови, так что не суди наскоро. Правда, Ульдред догадывался, увидел у меня книги, — Солона нахмурилась, фыркнула и возмущённо всплеснула обеими руками. — Он и Ниаллу магию крови приписывал! Представляешь?! Даже Флору приплёл, а Флориан тот ещё трус! И Кейли с прибабахом, и Годвина! Годвина подозревал! — Солона уставилась на меня с таким глубоким возмущением, будто Ульдред тут лично стоял и тыкал в неё пальцем. — Он же от лириума зависимый, у него выдержки никакой! Что тогда за магия крови?!

Кивать-то я кивала, но ещё бы знать, кто все эти люди. Наконец, приступ праведного гнева у Амелл кончился. Попыталась и я вставить слово в тираду магички.

— Но всё же тело…

— Не побрезгую мёртвой, — она отмахнулась. — Потом найду посвежее кого-нибудь, умершего пару минут назад, залечу раны, я умею, вселюсь сама, скажу, что выжила чудесным образом. Теперь вопрос внешнего сходства я не рассматриваю вообще.

Она собирается залезть в гниющее тело, а потом в другое. Собственное горло погано заныло. Чтоб я ещё раз связалась с малефикарами и их магией… Дурдом какой-то.

— А если мой труп сожгли?

— Найду что-нибудь поблизости, — она хмуро посмотрела на стену. — Мне нужен сам переход, завершённый ритуал, а люди… Люди умирают каждый день повсюду, поэтому и с телом проблем не должно возникнуть.

Целеустремлённая девица. Ну, допустим.

— Элювианы ведь тоже на каждом шагу не разбросаны.

— Мгм… Так и есть. Сложно будет искать лириум и работающий элювиан, но это всё, что потребуется для ритуала, — Солона стала остервенело грызть ноготь, я всё же проверила свой большой палец — действительно, есть пара вмятин, а я думала, что она под молоток руки совала. — В Кинлохе есть один.

Помню, в подвалах. Пустят ли меня туда добровольно? Обговорю этот момент с Винни, она точно что-нибудь подскажет.

— А как я с тобой свяжусь? Там полно храмовников, Ульдред ведь устроил восстание, а на дворе Пятый Мор. И я всё ещё серый страж.

— Многое поменялось, да, — Амелл покачала головой. — Держать связь смогу, если рядом с тобой будет большое количество лириума, тогда я сама найду тебя через Тень, где бы ты ни находилась.

Малефикарша обняла колени, я приложилась затылком к холодной стене.

— Хорошо… — наверное. — Сколько мне понадобится лириума?

— Вёдер десять-двадцать обычного зелья, — на мои округлившиеся глаза она хохотнула. — Или литр концентрата. Если ты и впрямь теперь серый страж, то на Глубинных тропах…

— Понятно, — задача года: достать концентрат с Глубинных троп. Теперь я ещё и контрабандой займусь в обход церкви. Да, определённо в моей программе подсудных дел только госизмены и не хватает, чтоб вот конкретно так обойти Логейна. — И где на этих тропах мне его искать?

— Не знаю, но я слышала, что у гномьих… Слово такое… — она опять защёлкала пальцами. — Контрабандистов! Вот! У них должны быть сведения о необработанных жилах и заброшенных рудниках. Там где-то точно есть концентрат.

— Допустим, что я соглашусь на это, — самоубийство. И гарантий у меня опять никаких. Зато у малефикарши они есть. Миленько. — Что тебе нужно ещё?

— Как я уже и сказала, останется только элювиан и лириум для самого ритуала. Но ты, как я понимаю, пытаешься остановить Мор. Не знаю, насколько долго будешь отвлекаться… Видишь ли, я могла контролировать демона, я не соединяла нашу суть — была я, и был он, а вот тебя с ним перемешало в очень неустойчивое существо.

— А конкретно сколько у меня времени? — если следовать пророчествам Флемет, то… — Что-то около года, так?

— Не знаю, не занималась никогда вопросами слияний и создания химер. Вот с этим тебе бы к Ульдреду обращаться, — она вздохнула. — Ты уже угасаешь, но пока не так заметно.

— Какая ж это всё срань! — я опустила рожу в ладони и взвыла.

— Не интересно, что стало с видением? — магичка ткнула пальцем в плечо, я уныло подняла голову.

— Каким ещё видением?

— Так ведь здесь Завеса искажена, — Солона подпёрла кулаком щёку, стала ковырять ногтём дырку в моём плече. Нервирует дохера. Убрала её руку, она сделала удивлённое лицо и стала ковырять плащ, на котором сидела. О, Тзинч, дай мне мудрости и терпения… — Такая куча демонов вокруг, что с трудом мимо пройти удалось, чтобы не заметили. Ты должна была встретиться с каким-то духом, который изображал Йована, но с ним говорила я. Мы даже не поругались на этот раз. Странное место. И что это за история с его побегом?

Солона вопросительно повернула голову, я вздохнула.

— Началась вся эта свистопляска с нашей с тобой встречи…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Право мёртвой руки (лат. manus mortua - мёртвая рука) — норма права Средневековой Европы, согласно которому феодал мог изъять после смерти крестьянина часть его имущества или стоимость в деньгах


	16. Погрешность в пределах допустимого, за пределами допустимого и где-то уже совсем далеко

От каменных плит в глазах уже рябило, а призрачный мост хоть и показывал какие-то отдельные свои куски при нажатии на каменные плиты вокруг рва, но полностью показываться не спешил.

— На сегодня всё, — вздохнула я. Может, слишком драматично. Но видеть эти чёртовы плиты больше не могу. — Вернёмся завтра.

— Но мы так близко! — Лелиана скорбно свела брови, я только выдохнула пар.

— Последний раз! — рявкнула, аж рожу перекосило. Но бард в ответ заулыбалась. И чудо свершилось: последняя комбинация для последнего блока. Я победно взревела, Стэн хмыкнул, но было слышно в его хмыканье — он тоже счастлив наконец покинуть этот чёртов зал с огромным рвом и призраком моста. Да и кто бы не был?

Исписанный вдоль и поперёк пергамент с нужным набором цифр пошёл в дело, и кричать во всё горло выходило уже с выражением.

— Шейла — первая панель слева! — мысленно я уже была на той стороне моста, но холодный и тёмный зал-подкова со рвом ещё стоял преградой. Големша со скрежетом наступила на крупную, метр на метр, плиту. Первый блок проявился призрачным контуром. Если Солона не гонит, то ни будь тут кучи лириума, и этой мути не было бы. — Лелиана — третья справа! Стэн — шестая слева!

Кунари понёсся на другой конец подковообразного уступа, бард сделала шаг вперёд. Загрохотало на всю Перчатку. Два блока зависли в воздухе.

С первым шагом я прощупала ногой блок, и камень не пытался смыться, будто всегда тут так и висел. Безо всяких физических на то оснований. Шагнула уже всей стопой, перепрыгнула на следующий, снова принялась орать номера до самого победного конца.

— Это было весело. Давайте ещё раз! — радостный голос Лелианы заставил поёжиться. Боюсь спрашивать, какого рода были её ребусы в этой жопошной Перчатке, если уж она единственная вышла, бодро лыбясь, из странных ворот, которые вроде как соединяли короткий переход и зал с перчаточником. И куда выпал кусок коридора с призраками? Он же должен был быть, разве нет?

Солона в буквальном смысле растворилась в воздухе, стоило мне выйти ко рву, двум мабари, Шейле и ошалевшему Алистеру. Уже потом присоединились и остальные. Вина искажений Завесы? Мы все спали или буквально бродили по Тени? Или мы не видели друг друга, но находились в одном месте? Нужно будет спросить малефикаршу, раз уж я собираюсь с ней работать. Да и в принципе её знания мне не повредят.

— Лелиана, а как же прах Андрасте? Разве ты не хочешь его увидеть? — язвительно спросила Морриган барда, та яда не почуяла и только грустно вздохнула. Кому-то не хватает развлечений.

По короткому коридору с ещё одной готической аркой в конце пробежали дружно топоча. Вывалились в огромный зал с высокими сводами и внушительной огненной линией. Туман можно счесть за агрегатное состояние воды, огонь — вот он, тогда где-то там, в коридорах, должно быть неприлично много цвет-мета.

Единственное, что находилось перед огненной стеной — небольшой постамент, пыльный и старый. И чё-то там нацарапано сверху. Молви «друг» — дверца и откроется? Или тут верёвочка есть передёрнуть?

Подошла ближе, смела ладонью слой грязи: «Сбрось оковы мирской жизни, посвяти себя богине души. Царь и раб, лорд и нищий — все будут рождены заново в очах Создателя».

Ага, оголяться, что ли? Или сразу ритуальное самоубийство совершить? А гвоздей жареных не навернуть, нет?! Как я, блять, ненавижу это всё! Пока единственным достоинством этой горы из драконьего навоза с лириумными прожилками остаётся двинутая кудесница, пытавшаяся отжать мои душу и тушу.

Лелиана и Винн прорвались вперёд и заценили гнусную надпись самостоятельно. Бард, как прочитала вслух, тут же попыталась скинуть с себя все оковы. На финишной прямой к сияющей за огненной стеной урне она была непоколебима.

Пару моментов я думала — останавливать её или пусть и дальше устраивает церковно-орлейский стриптиз, пока на неё одну в молчании устремлены все взгляды. Шейла выразительно вздохнула с глубочайшим презрением ко всем мясным мешкам в мире. Когда Лелиана сняла сапоги и потянулась к юбке из лоскутов кожи, во мне где-то очень глубоко зашевелилась маленькая мерзкая совесть, болезненно тяпнула за нутро, и порыв барда был остановлен под громкое расстроенное восклицание Зеврана, которое я всё же понимала. Судя по плотности прилегания кожаного доспеха, посмотреть было на что.

— Ребзя, имейте совесть, — а не то она вас поимеет. Я развернулась и сделала пальцем круговое движение. — На раз-два. Отвернулись.

— Страж, думаешь, здесь безопаснее, чем в страшном тёмном лесу? — Зевран расплылся в ехидной до сблёва многозначительной улыбке. Пошути ещё что-нибудь про тот раз, пожизненно будешь дежурить ночами с Шейлой.

— Вот вы втроём тылы и прикроете, — я скрестила руки в замок. Давай, прояви себя, мистер Я-Не-Бросаю-Дам-Одних. В конце концов, я видела, как он смотрелся в отполированный клинок, как в зеркало, пару раз. Что-то из волос доставал, палки какие-то или листья. Захочет увидеть голых Морриган с Винн и Лелианой — всё равно увидит. Но вот без искромётных юмореск про собственную внешность в прямом эфире я проживу.

Антиванец усмехнулся, но ответ принял и наконец соизволил отвернуться. Алистер сначала порозовел, затем побледнел и двигался как робот. Лишь кунари развернулся сразу и молча.

Как только морды товарищей стали созерцать арку, женская часть команды последовала примеру Лелианы. Я старалась не пялиться в открытую на Морриган, но всё-таки косилась урывками. И только мистическим образом собственноё барахло не пустила на растопку местного вечного огня, пока честно зарабатывала косоглазие. Надеюсь, Жемчужина Коркари ничего не просекла, но в любом случае — её бледные ноги, почти белые, как молоко, и бока с невероятно отчётливыми маленькими чёрными родинками я запомнила на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Как бы я в следующий раз с Зевраном на пару за ней не подсматривала из кустов… Если в этих же кустах окопается и Лелиана, надо будет создать клуб анонимных дрочеров на Морриган.

— Ну, погнали… — наверное. Я скомкала барахло, завернула всё это в сапоги, перекинула над огнём, куча описала перевёрнутую параболу и приземлилась на другой стороне. Оставалось только судорожно вдохнуть и ломануться сквозь огонь. С криком сиганула вперёд, готовясь сгореть к хуям в очистительном пламени, зажмурилась изо всех сил, но боли не было. Приземлилась на холодный камень на двух ногах. Поочерёдно открыла оба глаза. Осмотрела руки, ощупала рожу. Живая и невредимая. Морриган, Винн и Лелиана невредимые перешли следом, но без криков. Огонь погас, я выдохнула и отправилась надевать шмотки обратно.

— Вы справились, паломники! — из проёма показался перчаточник с одухотворённой рожей, я завопила. Кунари от визга вздрогнул, но я заверещала только громче:

— Пшёл отсюда нахуй, извращенец!

Села вниз и закрылась обеими руками. Зевран тихо засмеялся, даже не оборачиваясь, я зашипела. Хаос, стыдоба какая… Позорище. Рожу жгло заместо огненной преграды.

Ненавижу эту Перчатку, ненавижу этого перчаточника, и испытания их тупые ненавижу!

***

Путь к Дженитиви и палаткам прошёл в переговаривании между Лелианой, Винн и Алистером, я скрипела зубами, Шейла скрипела камнями. И только маленький мешочек с прахом пророчицы скрипел кожей, из которой был сделан.

Церковный исследователь окопался в куче снега, когда мы пришли, и что-то лихорадочно на том же снегу чертил пальцем. Мне осталось громко покашлять, но он так ушёл в работу, что вообще внимания не обратил. Обратил, только когда кунари разжёг костёр из местной деревянной мебели сектантов, живших тут, а я притаранила этому писаке пергамент с угольком. Из личных запасов, конечно, но чего-то не хочется проверять ещё раз свои таланты к созиданию на его отмороженных пальцах.

Дженетиви благодарно кивнул, завидев рядом бумаги, замер на секунду и резко обернулся всей кормой с круглыми, как монеты, глазами.

— Вернулись!

— И не одни, — показала кисет с прахом. — Так сказать, с компанией.

— Богохульствуете, — он укоризненно покачал головой, я пожала плечами. — А между тем, вы понимаете, что это открытие века. Даже не побоюсь этого слова: сенсация!

— Организуете сюда кучу паломников? — я приподняла одну бровь. — Там дальше, если что, засел один чокнутый. Бессмертный и вооружённый.

— Даже если и так, мир должен знать о такой находке!

— Как скажете.

Мне-то какое вообще дело? Прикрыла рот рукой и зевнула, не удержавшись. Денёк выдался сложным. Ночёвка порядок вещей не поддержала и вышла тихой и мирной, не считая воющего время от времени ветра. А спуск на следующее пасмурное утро вышел просто самым мирным за последнюю неделю. Засад нам так и не подготовили, и я склонялась к мысли, что мы перебили всех охотников в деревне как раз перед осенью и зимой, оставив всю местную когорту психопатов и их родичей на вымирание.

В самом заснеженном Убежище тоже было до дрожи тихо, ни один житель не показался. Всего раз дёрнулась занавеска в тёмном окне хибары. Шла я последней, поэтому спрашивать кого-то об увиденном было бесполезно. Мы так и топали в полном молчании, под скрип снега по вымершей деревне в окружении сине-зелёных сосен и высоких горных пиков. Шли быстро, и хотя я постоянно озиралась, но в спину камень прилетел.

Ухнула, закрутилась на месте, но так и не поняла, кто это был и откуда вёл обстрел. Потёрла ноющую лопатку и приняла этот булыжник за намёк от местных никогда здесь больше не появляться. Хоть в чём-то мы с ними сошлись.

***

— Колдовали вы над своими овощами, что ли? — я ещё раз осмотрела помидор со всех сторон. Красный, круглый, спелый. Только размер смущает.

— Обижаете! — торговец выразительно выпучился. — Никаких магуйских штучек, никакого лириума, только компост!

Мужик торжественно всколыхнул бородой, которая лезла клочками, и патетично воздел толстый указательный палец к чистому голубому небу. Выдал громко:

— Лучший компост друффало по эту сторону Морозных гор, если хотите знать!

Размер у местных овощей не то, что впечатлял, он был просто ненормальным. Да на пестицидах помидоры не могут быть размером с кулак кунари — это ж уже арбуз какой-то, а не томат. Если, конечно, это вообще помидоры. После Бресилиана я уже не так уверена в своём знании местных овощей и фруктов. Надо звать Винни и Жемчужину Коркари, а то наберу несъедобное.

— Так, уважаемый, вы тут до вечера, да? — положила шедевр селекции обратно в деревянный ящик, мужик кивнул. — Отлично, я сюда ещё вернусь.

Он криво усмехнулся, сложив руки в замок. Мол, всё уже раскупят. Ага, да, конечно. Верю. Как первая подошедшая к прилавку за последние полчаса. И вообще, в этом безымянном селе между Морозными горами и Редклиффом из пяти покосившихся лачужек, где пятая — церковь, неоткуда взяться ораве щедрых покупателей. Тем более, когда тут и так почти все фермеры. Кому он тут своих первоклассных компостных вскормышей толкать собрался?

Путь между покрытыми соломой домами проделала почти бегом, вывалилась прямо в поле с невысокой зелёной травой, где стоял лагерь из палаток. Над ними уже вился дымок. Вдалеке виднелась куча мычащих бизонов, которых и звали тут друффало. Ну не совсем бизонов, рога у них вились в баранки.

— Винни? — позвала и осмотрела сидящих у костра, старшей чародейки там не оказалось. — А Морриган никто не видел?

— Я бы её вообще больше не видел никогда, — тихо пробурчал Алистер, помешивая варево в котле. В ответ я возмущённо уставилась на него, упёрла руки в бока. Он поднял обе ладони в воздух, задев ухо Морового поварёшкой. Пёс повернул плоскую морду. — Шучу-шучу! Дыханье Создателя…

— Vashedan, basra! — кунари зло сплюнул, антиванец заливисто захохотал, театрально обмахнувшись веером из карт.

— Серебряный, господин кунари.

Стэн с жуткой мордой вытащил монетку из поясной сумки, кинул антиванцу, тот схватил на лету одной рукой, сделал пальцами какое-то хитрое движение вроде растирания. Монетка из его ладони испарилась, как у заправского фокусника. Зевран ухмыльнулся широко. Стэн помрачнел сильнее.

— Ещё раз! — безрогий зло хватил кулаком по земле.

Я вытянула шею, но из всех карт, масть которых видела в руках у Зеврана, узнала только пики.

— А в чё это вы там режетесь?

Араннай оглянулся и прикрыл рот веером из карт, загадочно щурясь.

— Алмазный ромб.

— Первый раз слышу, — вот в дурака переводного бы сейчас… Или в покер. Даже от домино или постройки карточного домика не отказалась бы.

Зевран прищурился ещё сильнее, напоминая донельзя хитрое божество, живущее где-нибудь в лесу и заманивающее в чащи невнимательных путников. Стэн угрожающе припечатал, не сводя с антиванца потемневших глаз:

— Он жульничает, kabethari, будь осторожна.

— Умение сохранять лицо, мой дорогой друг, это суть игры, а не жульничество, — елейно проронил Зевран и обратился уже ко мне: — Сыграешь?

— Да я ведь и правил не знаю, — рассеяно как-то подумала, что, может, и в шахматы было бы недурно. Или даже в шашки?

Араннай убрал карты от лица и обворожительно улыбнулся, а я, как ни старалась, не улыбнуться в ответ не могла. И в тот же день лишилась около десятка серебряных, зато Стэн даже отыгрался. Один раз из десяти, правда, но всё же.

Игра оказалась чем-то похожей на покер, но так как с местными комбинациями у меня всё было плохо — я продувала нещадно. Антиванец только прикрывал рот картами и щурился насмешливо, кунари либо отчётливо бесился, либо сидел с непроницаемым постным выражением. А вот у меня на роже только маркером не было написано, что на руках какая-то непонятная хуита. Алистер дважды заглядывал через плечо и подсказывал, что карты-то были неплохие, но это меня не спасало, у Зеврана карты были круче. Так мы и сидели, пока небо не порозовело немного, подсвечивая разрушенный участок Имперского тракта, а кусты на границе опушки и леса не начали надрывно стрекотать кузнечим хором.

С первыми мелкими звёздами и синевой из лесу явились Винн и Лелиана. Умиротворённые и свежие, они сказали, что нашли речку, но не нашли Морриган. Я тут же отказалась от продолжения партии, чтобы вообще все свои кровные не продуть. Кунари солидарно кинул клочки бумаги и злой как чёрт ушёл пугать местную рыбу, злобно бубня на кунлате что-то совершенно непонятное. Араннай невозмутимо собрал карты кунари и стал их тасовать, снова демонстрируя невероятную ловкость рук. Точно, фокусник. Если он сможет из моей сумки достать живого кролика, искренне постараюсь не удивляться.

— А Шейла с Морриган ходит, что ли?

Или големша пиздит пернатых в лесу. На мой вопрос Лелиана и Винн переглянулись, но громкое буханье из зарослей и возмущённые крики прояснили ситуацию.

— Продолжай задавать вопросы, голем, пока я превращусь в птицу, я это умею, — Морриган показалась из лесу первой. За ней вышла Шейла со здоровой вязанкой каких-то трав. Кажется, эльфийский корень. Хотя я его и от крапивы на глаз не отличу.

— Я не боюсь птиц, болотная ведьма, — фыркнула Шейла, Морриган криво усмехнулась.

— О, я же не сказала, что ты их боишься. Я просто взлечу повыше и буду парить, парить, пока не…

— Хватит! Я буду молчать, — истерично взвизгнула големша.

— Превосходное решение, — Морриган удовлетворённо улыбнулась, щуря жёлтые глаза по-кошачьи, я чуть не захлебнулась в собственных слюнях. Вслед за ведьмой и големшей выбежал Жнец с палкой в зубах. Так и думала, что мабари не с бухты-барахты стал приносить Морриган дохлые гостинцы из леса. Пусть она их и выкидывает, регулярно ругая пса на чём свет стоит, но подкармливать эту морду ушастую не перестаёт, а когда думает, что никто не видит, играет с ним. Жемчужина Коркари со Стэном в чём-то очень похожи иногда.

— Винн, Морриган, мне нужно ваше мнение, пойдёмте, — махнула им рукой и понеслась в сторону торгового лотка, мабари увязался следом, свою балку из зубов не выпуская. Бегом добрались до лавки, мужик встрепенулся, как нас завидел. — Вот! Ваше мнение?

Указала на огромные помидоры. Винн на овощной феномен стала любоваться, Морриган цокнула и закатила глаза.

— Одна из разновидностей проклятий, покрывающих людей струпьями. Не бери это, будешь в язвах ходить сама, — Жемчужина Коркари с отвращением скривила яркие губы, Винни задумчиво прищурилась.

— Одна моя коллега — потрясающий ботаник, её бы это очень заинтересовало… — старшая чародейка обратилась к торговцу. — А как вы такие овощи вырастили?

— Никаких проклятий, только компост! — мужик злобно зыркнул на Морриган, та сложила руки в замок и холодно процедила:

— Не пытайся мне солгать, человек, я на блажь твою не куплюсь.

— А вот я, пожалуй, куплю один, — Винни раскошелилась на это красное чудовище. — Мы ведь совсем рядом с башней Круга. Солона, ты же не будешь против, если я завтра отлучусь с этим подарком?

Я прикинула, что до озера и впрямь полдня пути, и пока мы будем топать в Редклифф и до него доберёмся, Винни как раз доберётся до башни. Только вот время неспокойное, на дорогах встречаются порождения и разбойники, так что пока она до озера дойдёт по чаще…

— Только одну тебя не пущу, — я подумала ещё немного. А ведь мне не помешает уточнить месторасположение элювиана в Кинлохе, а до Редклиффа можно и по воде добраться. На лодке. Желудок сделал двойную сальтуху, меня затошнило от одной мысли о нескольких часах качки. — Алистер поведёт отряд в Редклифф, а я пойду с тобой.

С другой стороны, там будет ебанутый Куллер. Ну и хуй с ним. Всё равно его бредни никто всерьёз не воспримет. Винни заулыбалась, Жемчужина Коркари мрачно изрекла:

— Пустоголовый кретин нас всех погубит.

На этот раз я укоризненно уставилась уже на Морриган. Она только усмехнулась.

***

Лодка качалась на мелких волнах, я сгибалась за борт и думала, что хрен с ним, с Кинлохом. Жнец шумно облизывался, а рыбак, любезно согласившийся нас переправить аж за двадцать серебряных, чтоб ему треснуть от жадности, развлекал Винн тем, что на её глубокомысленные изречения по поводу флоры и фауны тёмного и глубокого озера Каленхад угукал. В конце концов, я настолько обессилела, что даже блевать не могла. Просто глядела печально на воду, и нутро вертело в такие кренделя, что я очень жалела, что до сих пор так и не научилась обращаться в какую-нибудь живность, хотя Морриган сдержала слово и дала ценные указания. Я ещё раз зажмурилась, представляя ворону, но ничего не происходило, только знобило сильно, и привкус во рту стоял кислый. Точно так же было и с дроздами, и с воробья… Что это там булькнуло?!

Меня мгновенно сдуло на центр лодки, снова замутило, я наклонилась к другому бортику, смачно распрощалась уже с желчью. Винни охнула, а я ещё раз увидела что-то прямо под поверхностью. Крупное, сине-серое и блестящее. И очень-очень длинное.

— Что это? — сипло выдавила из себя и указала пальцем на тёмную воду с мелкой рябью.

— Эм-м, знаешь, Солона, давай мы сначала пристанем к берегу, а потом я тебе расскажу, — Винни нервно улыбнулась, меня ещё раз стошнило. Так и добирались. На пристани озёрного острова Винн всё же рассказала, но лучше б она не говорила. В озеро регулярно сливали реагенты и зелья, которые в большом количестве производились в Круге.

Как деликатно пояснила старшая чародейка, в водах Каленхада должно было водиться то, что эти реагенты регулярно же и поглощало. Винни призналась, что видела гигантские щупальца над водой, ещё когда была ученицей. До каких размеров житель (если не жители) Каленхада вымахал за это время, я думать не очень хотела. Желание научиться обращаться во что-нибудь с крыльями усилилось многократно.

Всё время, пока чародейка искала свою коллегу, а я рыскала по подвалу, дверь в который так и не восстановили, а новую охрану так и не прислали, голову размышления о крыльях и птицах не покидали. Не удивлюсь, если в местных водах и Ктулху живёт, и Лесси, и легендарная Неведомая Ёбаная Хуйня с тентаклями. А я не привередлива, мне с ними хватит и заочного знакомства.

Прошлялась по запущенным коридорам лабиринта долго, нарвалась на двух чешуйчатых зверушек размером с небольшую собаку, ходящих на задних ногах с длинным толстым хвостом, которым они шикарно сбивали с ног. А ещё у них были просто отвратительные круглые рты с острыми зубами по всему радиусу. Следы на руках остались, будто я там с шипастым пылесосом обжималась. Хорошо хоть ткань не продырявили. Но вот было бы их чуть больше, а я без Жнеца, и набросься они все разом и неожиданно… Продолжила путь только тогда, когда справилась с открытыми ранами. Получалось исцелять уже почти сносно. Шрамы останутся, но кожу и мышцы сращивает. Мабари вилял хвостом, на псе ещё лежал защитный барьер, и шерсть немного светилась в полумраке пыльного зала с пустыми стеллажами.

Туман по полу шёл из хранилища филактерий. Ещё не стёрлось из памяти, как там было холодно, но если б не протекающий кое-где потолок, я бы скорее подумала об Убежище и Бресилиане. Стили схожи. По канону, здание башни воздвигли ещё до Тевинтера. Приписывают его аламарри или авварам при поддержке гномов, точно не помню. Вот только аламарри — это предки современных ферелденцев, племён хасиндов и этих авваров. А учитывая, что даже максимально продвинутые в техническом плане из тройки ферелденцы не дотягивают до такого уровня, и само это здание так напомнило бресилианские развалины и Храм Священного Праха, то вот вопрос: а точно ли это дело рук людских и гномьих? Уж не эльфийские ли это всё комплексы? Эльфы же ведь были тут самыми продвинутыми до создания Завесы и междоусобиц. Или эти аламарри тоже пострадали от создания Завесы? Да и роль гномов больно мутная.

Жнец бежал вперёди, постоянно останавливаясь, чтобы что-то вынюхать. Мабари местная атмосфера явно привела в восторг. Вдвоём дошли до зала, стена которого соединялась с хранилищем филактерий. И почему мою плошку с кровью увезли отсюда? Эх, меня бы тут и не было тогда сейчас… А через год я бы гарантировано стала хрючевом демону. Ну, пожалуй, бытие серым стражем не настолько хуже быта чьей-то закусью.

Принялись с псом на пару искать зеркало. Мабари полез собирать по углам сор, не особенно понимая концепцию слова «элювиан», я же спецом залезла на ближайшую массивную тумбу, чтоб видеть всё и сразу. И зеркало нашлось. За огромным стеклянным шаром прятался антиквариат в полный человеческий рост. Поверхность в золочёной раме ни шиша не отражала. И как эта штука включается? Тут есть кнопка, или тоже нужно кровью сбрызнуть? На всякий пожарный постучала по раме, подышала на стекло, протёрла кулаком. Ничего кроме тусклой поверхности. Ну, хоть зеркало нашла. Теперь надо бы его спрятать, а то не больно-то охота вернуться потом в башню с концентрированным лириумом и обнаружить, что и эту иномирную дверь тоже увезли в загадочное и неуловимое «Денеримское хранилище».

— Жнец, нашёл что-нибудь?

Наверное, стоит ещё дальше за стеклянную сферу с клубящимся внутри туманом этот портал спрятать. Сфера пыльная и запущенная. Авось никто и не заметит, что там ещё что-то стоит.

Элювиан оказался неожиданно тяжёлым, но я его всё же сдвинула. Мабари ничего не принёс, только ещё больше пыли. Нос у него весь испачкался, пёс чихнул, дёрнув головой, я опёрлась о стеклянный шар и нагнулась протереть мабари морду. Когда распрямилась вновь, краем глаза заметила, как по руке медленно лезет чешуя.

Внутри всё в ужасе сжалось и стремительно ухнуло вниз. Я отдёрнула от сферы ладонь, глянула на пса. Жнец наклонил голову и сел на пол, почесался совершенно спокойно. Момент, может, он не заметил? Выдохнула и ещё раз приложила руку к стеклянному шару, дождалась, пока чешуя не полезла даже на роже, а ощущение покоя не стало давить на голову до ужаса приятно. Жнец на это только хвостом пару раз махнул, будто смеясь своими умными карими глазищами. Стоило отпустить сферу, и чешуйки тут же лениво сливались с кожей. Вспомнились слова Алистера: «Собаки могут отличить оборотня в любом обличии». А как долго мой пёс знал, что я такое?

— Жнец, ты просто чудесный, ты это знаешь? — улыбнулась и погладила его по макушке когтистой лапой ненормального цвета. Мабари гавкнул и пустил слюни, подставляясь под ласку.

— Я видел старшую чародейку в башне, я знал, что и ты сюда припрёшься. Тянет на место своих преступлений, демон?

Напряжённый голос Каллена раздался из другого конца хранилища. Что, Кулер Резерфордович, уже соскучились по старой доброй мне? Потому что я-то как скучала! Ночей не спала, думала, как буду зубы выбивать. И смогу ли в случае чего скормить целого храмовника мабари или всё-таки стоит найти ещё больше глубинных охотников? Пусть строят свою колонию дальше. Интересно вот… Глубинные охотники живут на Глубинных тропах, значит ли это, что тут где-то есть лаз прямо-таки в туды? Ведь в таком случае можно и прожорливых генлоков подкормить… Так сказать, понимая их тяжёлую ситуацию.

Раздражение назойливо царапало уголок сознания, но совершенно спокойный пёс мой открытый гнев сдерживал.

— И вам добрый день, мессир храмовник, — не подняла лица, продолжая гладить мабари. У Жнеца задёргалась нога, он грузно повалился на бок и подставил пузо. На, мол, чеши. Я хмыкнула, присела на колени и стала начёсывать. Когти оставались ещё крупными, но цвет рука уже вернула.

— Ты можешь и дальше думать, что одурачила всех! — храмовник затопал мимо тумбы, но когда подошёл на расстояние не больше метра, в моей физии ничего демонического читаться уже не было должно. Руки тоже выглядели безобидно. — Но я помню! И я никогда не забуду! Ты одержимая!

Я покосилась на храмовника. Жнец внимания на него и вовсе не обращал. Мне б его выдержку.

— И что же ты сделаешь, если я и впрямь одержимая? — исподлобья посмотрела на Каллена. Его бледное лицо с тёмными кругами под глазами дрогнуло, на лбу заблестел пот. О, да у него даже руки трясутся… Почувствовала себя хозяйкой положения. Усмехнулась криво и посмотрела прямо в глаза. — Наложишь кучу со страху? А если я маг крови? Тогда что? И кишечник тоже высрешь в порыве благородства?

Он сжал губы в тонкую линию, судорожно вдохнул. До ужаса захотелось приложить ладонь к стеклянной сфере, чтоб он окончательно убежал, сверкая пятками. Это должно быть весело.

— Я добьюсь расследования, — просипел храмовник. Его уже всего трясло, но появившаяся уверенность в голосе меня напрягла. — Тебя выведут на чистую воду. Тебя казнят!

Я вздохнула. Весело было его поддеть, но вот проверки мне не нужны. Не выгодны и даже опасны. Может, сейчас его и посчитают бзикнутым, но если Грегору надоест слушать теории про моё демоническое происхождение, то меня могут и вежливо так попросить: «Пройдёмте, гражданочка, проверим вас, чтоб никто уже не сумняшеся был». И даже если я смогу отвертеться единожды, то подозрения будут такого рода, что накопятся, и рано или поздно дойдут до критической массы… И всё это так бахнет, что точно не пойдёт на пользу. Да и мой побег с Йованом должен быть ещё в памяти рыцаря-командора… Значит, Каллен для меня уже сейчас угроза. А угрозы нужно устранять.

— Ты думаешь, тебе хоть кто-нибудь поверит? — я распрямилась в полный рост, храмовник попятился на полшага, мабари сел на пол и заскулил. — Когда ты был за демонической печатью несколько суток и всё, что видел, это искалеченные трупы и иллюзии? Ты сам-то себе веришь? Ты точно знаешь, что видел тогда? Ты и Ирвинга готов был обвинить в магии крови, и Винн. Тебе было всё равно, кого обвинять.

Я прищурилась, глядя глаза в глаза непрерывно, храмовника трясло уже не на шутку. Хороший эффект, ладно, теперь надо обнадёжить.

— Если бы я была демоном, то последнее что я бы сделала — оставила тебя в живых, — сглупила, но это мне сейчас даже на руку. Протянула раскрытую ладонь и даже выдавила улыбку. Эх, не выбью я ему челюсть сегодня. Жалко… — Мир?

— Нет, — он свёл брови вместе, отступил ещё на шаг, покачал головой. — Даже твоя манера держаться, твоя речь… Я знал Солону Амелл несколько лет, а ты появилась после Истязаний, теперь я уверен в этом. Она бы не сбежала с Йованом! Она бы никогда не стала помогать магу крови!

— Конечно, — я улыбнулась уже кровожадно, убрала руку. Что ж, сам себе смертный приговор подписал, рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. Окажется за пределами этой башни: найду и выпотрошу. — Она сама была малефикаршей. А ещё она была одержимой задолго до Истязаний, и совсем не со мной в связке. По правде, я даже сама не знаю, что за тварь сидела в этом теле помимо девицы.

Глаза у Каллена округлились, стопы повернулись в сторону дверей. Он явно готовился бежать, я хмыкнула и зашипела злобно:

— Кстати, запомни мои слова. Запомни хорошенько, мессир храмовник. Будешь рыпаться или попытаешься натравить на меня своих дружков из храма — сдохнешь, как скотина. Я это тебе гарантирую.

Он всё же устоял на месте, но теперь тянулся к мечу. О, Хаос, будет всё же драка! Сюрприз-сюрприз! Даже не представляла, что когда-то буду так радоваться чьему-то желанию меня прибить. Всё становится куда проще, спишу на его неадекват: поехавший храмовник напал на безвинного серого стража, несчастный страж справился, но нехорошему храмовнику в процессе случайно отсекло голову. Хм, а неплохо звучит, вменяемо даже. Тоже подозрительно, но Грегор видел, как Каллен сходил с ума ещё во время Ульдредовых буйств.

— Солона! Ты здесь?! — Винн показалась в дверях, заметила Каллена, меня и очень строго посмотрела на обоих по очереди. Храмовник драпанул со скоростью света, оббегая старшую чародейку по дуге, я цыкнула. Если мы с ним виделись в последний раз, то пусть живёт, но если он попробует мне подгадить — урою. Винни опять строго посмотрела на меня. — Ты тут хотела устроить поножовщину?

— Нашла элювиан вообще, но это полено лириумное знает, — я отвернулась. — Думает, конечно, что я просто демон, но я тебе и Стэну уже говорила, он проблема, и если я хочу закончить ритуал…

Винн уже готова была ещё раз сказать, как опасно доверять созданиям из Тени, как тогда, в Убежище, когда я рассказала на привале, после находки праха, кунари и ей про встречу с Солонкой. Стэн и Винн были тогда чудовищно единодушны.

— Солона, этот ритуал, эта магия… — старшая чародейка закусила губу. — Это кровавая магия, она опасна даже для того, кто её применяет. Она сложная и древняя, я просто… Я боюсь за тебя…

Старшая чародейка теребила какую-то книгу и так устало смотрела, что мне стало до жгучего стыдно. Заставляю нервничать Винни, такое тянет на отдельную статью. Потёрла шею.

— Знаю, насколько опасно всё это. Знаю! Но это мой единственный шанс. Ты будешь присутствовать, Стэн и Жнец. Я уже поняла, мабари отличает оборотней, — с надеждой взглянула на пса, тот утвердительно гавкнул. — Если что-то пойдёт не так, он узнает первым, и вы втроём уж справитесь с одним одержимым.

Старшая чародейка вздохнула скорбно и прошла вглубь зала, мимо странных статуй и запертых шкафов, встала напротив и протянула фолиант, который всё это время держала. Я эту махину приняла, но чуть тут же и не выронила. Бляха, её из цемента лили, чего она такая тяжёлая?!

— Ботанический сборник Инес Арансии, — прочитала тиснёную надпись на корешке книги и взглянула вопросительно на старшую чародейку. Увесистый и затёртый тёмно-зелёный томик страниц эдак на шестьсот. Нехилая домашняя оранжерея у этой Инес, должно быть.

— Ты его выучишь, — уверенно заявила Винн. Она так улыбалась, будто это было гарантировано на все сто. Я выпучилась на женщину. Вот это? Выучу? Я? Мы сейчас точно про одну и ту же брошюрку говорим? Чародейка улыбнулась ещё слаще. — Я прослежу.

Не к добру она улыбается так, ой, не к добру. Кого она из меня стряпать-то собралась хоть?! Архонта из Тевинтера? Следующего первого чародея?! Я уже скоро выйду на уровень… ну, почти на уровень мага Круга. Не сильно подкованного в теории и не особенно талантливого, но на уверенный середнячок потяну. Надеюсь. А вот этот монструозный сборник немного пугает.

— Винни?..

— Выучишь, — она строго свела брови, глаза натурально засветились голубым. Видимо, её дух-Вера тоже жаждет меня поддержать в обучении, и вот духу точно похрен — хочу ли я сама этого или нет. Миленько. Голову я вжала, сглотнула с трудом.

— Выучу, — писк вышел слишком жалким. И это я-то здоровая кобыла в шрамах, только-только угрожала расправой лосю-храмовнику, а она маленький божий одуванчик. Чародейка снова заулыбалась и возглавила всю нашу троицу на пути к ждавшему снаружи мрачному и грязному рыбаку.

Второй отрезок пути по воде я ненавидела ещё сильнее, чем первый, и про всех жутких водоплавающих и тамплиеров мигом забыла, как только моя нога коснулась дна лодки, а рыбак засмолил безбожно едкой вонючей дрянью. Гарлоково дерьмо он там курил, раз так воняло?! Когда та же нога коснулась редклиффского причала, уже появились первые звёзды, и я долго просидела у воды, дыша холодным воздухом и согреваясь о мабари. Тот скулил так понимающе, будто его на лодке тоже укачивало.

Идти в замок надумалось только к ночи через относительно тихую деревню, столкнувшись всего раз с какой-то обжимающейся парочкой. Но вместо тихого спящего замка я застала полуночную тусовку прямо во дворе с костром, песнями, ужасным оркестром из двух глухих флейтистов и мадам, жёстко насилующей цимбалу, с бухлом, с фуршетом и даже большим хороводом вокруг огромного дерева. Жнец унёсся разведывать «свои» владения. Пёс с жутким упорством метил все новые территории, а возвращаясь на них, повторял процедуру и потом гордо бегал по окрестностям.

Хоть бы он на пирующих ссать не начал.

Я шла по тени у стены, стараясь внимание особо не привлекать, что получалось крайне удачно, ведь народ праздновал и всем было до жути весело, а тут уж не до пришлых. Да и внешние ворота замка открыли недаром, даже закралась мысль, что тут весь Редклифф кутит. Добралась до тяжёлых дверей в сам замок. Всё же стоило узнать, что там с эрлом. Либо местное шапито пъянствует по поводу его похорон, либо он выздоровел. Может и так приключиться, что они все узнали про прах Андрасте и спонтанно решили ужраться.

В замке было много тише, музыка с улицы гремела даже здесь, но еле слышно. Я постояла в коридоре, как-то не решаясь зайти дальше внутрь. Слишком уж сонное королевство, и свет факелов очень редко горит, да и кого искать, и где? Тут я спать не стану даже в коридоре, но палатки у меня с собой нет. Искать Шейлу с этими палатками я тут буду — тоже где? Утром-то просто будет найти всех своих друзей, но вот ночью мыкаться в замке не стоит.

Дверь слегка отодвинулась, в проём просунулась чёрная собачья морда.

— Жнец, пошли отсюда, — я повернулась к псу, мабари тявкнул оглушительно, откуда-то из глубин ему вторила ещё какая-то псинка. — Только не знаю, где мы спать будем… Думаешь, паб местный работает ещё?

Жнец снова гавкнул, отозвавшаяся ранее собака взвыла. Ну и к чему я сюда топала? Вернулась на улицу, Жнец стал скакать вокруг, потом резко сиганул в толпу, кто-то взвизгнул, я вздохнула. Что он творит?

Пёс вернулся через пару секунд, коротко гавкнул и стал снова описывать круги.

— Что-то связанное с этим? — я указала на хоровод, Жнец залаял опять. Он хочет в хоровод? Глухие телефоны просто… — Хочешь к ним?

Жнец уселся и заскулил, наклоняя голову набок. Блин, даже пёс мне сейчас указывает, насколько я тупая. Ладно, хоровод я расшифровала.

— Кто-то в хороводе? Кто-то из наших?

Жнец гавкнул, вскочил на все четыре лапы и тяпнул меня за подол, настойчиво таща к толпе народу. Мабари умнее, чем я. Мне этому радоваться или плакать надо? Ладно, будет настроение порыдаю, но за Жнеца порадуюсь сейчас.

— Кто хороший мальчик? Кто умный мабари? — я ухмыльнулась, когда пёс мигом опустил ткань, поднял оба острых уха и приоткрыл пасть, будто улыбаясь, размахивая коротким хвостом, как пропеллером. Полезла в сумку, достала печенье, махание хвоста стало активнее, я засмеялась. Он слишком милый для машины смерти. — Да, ты хороший мальчик! Ты умный мабари!

Печенье скрылось за крупными желтоватыми клыками, ладонь вымокла от слюней. Волевым усилием остановилась только на том, чтобы потрепать пса за ухом, пока он чавкал, а не пускаться в откровенное сюсюканье.

— Пошли искать дальше, — размяла шею и всмотрелась в толпу народу. Густо. Даже слишком. И скачут все, как угорелые. По ноге лихо пронеслась какая-то полная мелкая девица, я зашипела злобно ей в след. Жнец снова гавкнул, обращая всё внимание на себя. Взглянула в нужную сторону и, наконец, заметила.

Араннай стоял в сторонке, собрав вокруг целый неплохой гарем, на любой вкус и цвет, разных возрастов, размеров, объёмов и высот. Даже гнома где-то выкопал. Это Двин, что ли? А, нет, у того на роже рисунков вроде не было. Что ж, могу их всех понять, харизма у антиванца что надо. И далеко не только харизма. Араннай что-то активно рассказывал, жестикулируя и вызывая смешки и румянец у всей своей банды. Он стукнул по колену, сделал дикое лицо, орава взорвалась хохотом, даже на миг перекрыв ор толпы и ужасную музыку. Видимо, рассказ закончился, потому что антиванец с довольным выражением откинулся на стену замка.

— Зев! — крикнула и помахала рукой, он улыбнулся, тоже заметив меня. Плохой настрой как ветром сдуло, пальцы оттоптанной ноги ныть перестали. И почему я не согласилась тогда в Бресилиане? Ах да, враньё. Настрой мигом упал ниже плинтуса. Перестану я когда-нибудь сама себе настроение поганить?

— Страж, — антиванец кивнул приветственно, но когда я подошла ещё ближе, то кожей почувствовала, как все его воздыхатели напряглись и стали прожигать насквозь взглядами. Стэну у них поучиться бы. У меня даже ладони вспотели, резко захотелось пить и галопом слинять подальше. Ясненько, тут я определённо лишняя.

— С эрлом всё в порядке, как я погляжу, — отвела на секунду глаза от лыбящейся бронзовой мордашки эльфа, взгляд его я успешно не выдержала. Говорить с ним под таким шквалом дружелюбия его гаремника оказалось сложно. — Прах сработал как надо?

— Именно так, эрл очнулся и уже насел на шею нашему дорогому другу, до прелести тактично предложил ему корону, и Алистер обещал подумать, — антиванец с благодарной улыбкой принял из рук какого-то рослого парня кубок. У кого-то сегодня будет секс. И точно не у меня и не у этого парня. Судя по убийственным взглядам двух эльфийских дамочек, они его своими когтями на фарш пустят. Или их опередит гном. Уж очень у него молот выглядит внушительно.

— Понятно, — я почесала затылок. Гарем антиванца уже потерял ко мне всякий интерес, теперь сосредоточив яд на несчастном пацане, принёсшем кубок. Земля тебе пухом, парень. — Ну, я пойду тогда. Хорошего вечера, Зев.

— Эрл Эамон распорядился приготовить и тебе комнату, — антиванец наклонил голову, прищурился с неприкрытым весельем. — Если ты снова не сбежишь, конечно, то поговори с кем-нибудь из здешних прелестных служанок.

Араннай одарил взглядом двух раздражённых эльфиек, которые за секунду сменили перекошенные хари на милые улыбки. У них только радуга на заднем фоне не появилась с певчими птичками.

— Спасибо, поищу кого-нибудь в замке, — я ретировалась быстро. Жнец следовал шаг в шаг до самых дверей, пока за нами они не закрылись во второй раз.

Тишина с мерцанием факелов снова накрыла по уши включительно. Спать в склепе этом. Если проскачу сквозь двор, то не придётся.

Приоткрыла дверь, выглянула, антивнец явно улыбался и прямо сюда смотрел. Знал, что у меня очко взыграет. Рожа загорелась, дверь захлопнулась. Срам. Стукнулась лбом о дверь и выдохнула. Ладно, это не так страшно. Это замок, а не пещера. Я ходила тут, я была в местных подвалах. Камни тут не сыплются сверху. Всё в порядке.

***

Очень сонную служанку я растормошила на местной кухне. Пожилая эльфийка посетовала на тупых шемов, направила на второй этаж, вручив ключ. Туда мы с мабари и выдвинулись, я всё брюзжала и брюзжала про замкнутые пространства, только нагоняя на себя страху, но пёс шёл так близко, что его тёплый бок давал мне немного уверенности. Да, всё нормально.

Поднявшись по винтовой каменной лестнице, наткнулись на храпящего в обе ноздри стражника, я прижала палец к губам, Жнец широко зевнул, не демонстрируя осмысления. Ладно, пёс всё равно тихий. Встала на цыпочки, прокралась дальше по коридору. Ковёр скрадывал звуки, храп тоже не способствовал обнаружению.

— Ты чего делаешь? — громкий шёпот перекрыл храп.

Я вздрогнула, замерла на месте. Жнец снова зевнул. Обладатель голоса прошёл вперёд и оказался Алистером с полной бутылкой, вид которой не оставлял никаких сомнений. Вино. Я молча взглянула на удивлённое лицо, на бутылку, указала большим пальцем себе за спину, приложила указательный к губам. Бывший храмовник хрюкнул неприлично, с очень подозрительной миной указал на стражника, а затем на пса. Я подняла одну бровь, не понимая, к чему это, Алистер снова хрюкнул и вдруг как заорал:

— Жнец, голос!

Мабари захлебнулся лаем, за спиной раздался грохот доспехов, я молча ломанулась вперёд на всех парах, Алистер дико хохоча побежал следом, Жнец продолжал оглушающе гавкать, но тоже бежал. Матершина стражника долетала урывками, топот не отставал.

— Жнец, тихо! — прорычала, не оборачиваясь. Мабари заткнулся мгновенно, Алистер гоготать не перестал. Давился воздухом и ржал. Засранец! — Алистер, ты — жопа!

Он подавился новым приступом веселья, я скрипела зубами, добегая до конца коридора, завернула за угол. Заветная дверь открываться не хотела. Вовремя поняла, что ключ не в ту сторону верчу. Наконец замок щёлкнул, и я ввалилась в темень, мабари процокал когтями следом, бывший храмовник тоже забежал, и дверь захлопнулась. Кромешная тьма в замкнутой комнате нервировала меня, но не пса или серого стража. Мабари пыхтел и, судя по звуку, чесался, а Алистер продолжал тихо хихикать. Пиздец.

Сосредоточилась, пальцы закололо, в ладони явился миру пламенный шар. Слишком крупный для простого светильника. Надо попробовать волшебный огонёк осваивать, а то я так рано или поздно выжгу весь воздух, никакая вентиляция не поможет.

— Ты тут что забыл? — шикнула на приложившегося к бутылке стража, тот пожал плечами, оторвался от ёмкости, утираясь тыльной стороной руки, закупоривая бутыль обратно.

— Шёл спать, а тут ты… на цыпочках, с таким выражением сосредоточенным, — он хохотнул, я зло выпучилась, стражник ещё материл призраков прошлого. — Зачем ты кралась?

— Не хотела никого будить.

В коридоре что-то заскрипело, мы сразу заткнулись, раздался поучительный тон Винн, стражник что-то заблеял, и все звуки стихли. Благослови Хаос старшую чародейку. Я выдохнула, бывший храмовник хмыкнул тихо.

— Я собирался дождаться утра… — он грустно посмотрел на бухло. Снова припереться ко мне с рассветом? Ему прошлого визита не хватило? Мне вот точно хватило. — Думал, ты будешь не здесь.

— Нужно было убедиться, что все дошли и донесли прах, вот и убеждалась, — взглянула на бывшего храмовника. — Зевран сказал, что у тебя с Эамоном какие-то проблемы.

— Эамон говорит, что разворачивать военную компанию против Логейна сейчас — пустая трата времени, и он прав, но ещё он хочет, чтобы я поборолся за престол! Серый страж на Собрании Земель! — Алистер возмущённо взмахнул руками. — Представь себе!

— А ты сам что думаешь?

— Не знаю, просто не знаю, — он покачал головой, замолчал и стал нервно тереть переносицу. Ничего, мы ещё скажем «пшёл нахуй» личностным кризисам.

— Слушай, Эамон может что угодно говорить, — и он точно будет. Я фыркнула. — Не знаешь сейчас, значит, подумай ещё, но я поддержу твоё решение, каким бы оно ни было, потому что, во-первых, ты мой друг, во-вторых, мы тут Мор останавливаем, а не лезем в политику. В конце концов, наша проблема — Логейн. И дожить бы надо до встречи на Собрании Земель для начала. И нам, и ему. А у нас ещё гномы из Орзаммара ни слухом, ни духом про сборы армии против Мора, так что раньше Собрания нервничать смысла нет. Насильно не коронуют.

Выдохнула. Надо не просто дожить до Собрания Земель, надо пережить его и архидемона, а вот тогда и короны бояться можно.

— Да, ты знаешь что… Да! — Алистер просветлел, заулыбался. — Спасибо, правда, мне даже легче стало.

Вот и чудненько.

— Тогда до завтра, душа моя! — максимально нелепо прижала свободную руку к сердцу и махнула в сторону выхода. — А теперь закрой дверь с той стороны и топай спать, о, Славный Серый Страж, Спаситель Галл и Искатель Праха!

Отвлеклась от кривляний только из-за огненного шара. Сложно держать в кулаке то, что реагирует на эмоции, особенно, когда веки слипаются. Нудный кусок маны. Протёрла глаза свободной рукой. Да уж, всё-таки я сплю в склепе, и если не потороплюсь — усну стоя. Добавила уже тише:

— Утром правим у кузнеца оружие и доспехи, закупаем провиант, потом ещё маршрут обсуждать будем. В общем, дел будет выше крыши, а ты мне нужен отдохнувшим и полным сил.

Он усмехнулся, кивнул и взялся за ручку.

— Хочу сказать ещё кое-что, — сказал вдруг Алистер и замер, уже открывая дверь. Развернулся. Огненный шар на ладони дрогнул от сквозняка, еле удержала. Показалось, что глаза у бывшего храмовника темнее, чем обычно, не светло-карие, а почти чёрные, как вода в Каленхаде. — Я обдумал то, что ты сказала в Денериме.

— М-м?

Долго же он думал. Но вот я в упор не помню, что именно и где говорила.

— У дома Голданны, — расшифровал Алистер.

О, так он об этом… А что я тогда сказала? Он точно просил денег, чтобы облагородить детей этой мадамы, своих племянников, а она нас выставила, как только получила отступные. Но хоть убей, не помню, что я тогда за мысль доносила. Вроде бы просто бубнела, что просрали мы свои кровные... Что я в принципе могла такое глубокомысленное-то выдать?

— И ты имеешь в виду?.. — протянула я.

— Про то, что мне самому нужно думать о своих интересах. Думаю, ты была права, — бывший храмовник чуть прищурился, а я вспомнила. Нехило он запарился над моим трёпом. И это: «Ты была права». Ну просто музыка для ушей. Не удержалась от тупой лыбы. Страж помолчал немного, тепло улыбнулся в ответ и сказал вкрадчиво: — Я рад, что ты выжила в Остагаре и потом. Хорошо, что мы встретились.

Сердце мерзопакостно пропустило удар, а подлая и гадкая кровь прилила к харе. Я только пару раз пасть открыла и закрыла, в голове образовался вакуум, все слова и мысли как-то разом схлопнулись. Момент был провафлен. Фаербол больно укусил кожу и похерил вообще всё. Заматюгалась, стряхивая колдовское пламя, бывший храмовник хохотнул и вышел, пожелав спокойной ночи. Чухнулась я, только когда скрип раздался, сунулась в коридор.

— И я тоже рада, что ты живой… Выжил! — ебло грозило поджечь весь замок. Это просто нормальный дружеский разговор. Я же ведь веду себя нормально?! Да, нормально! Всё нормально! Без подтекстов! Выдавила скомкано: — Тебе тоже спокойной ночи.

Он обернулся, широко лыбясь во все тридцать два. То ли насмешливо, то ли искренне. Читать этого человека оказалось одновременно неприлично легко и невероятно сложно. Только заметила, что он был босой всё это время. Пока я собиралась с мыслями, страж так и дожидался, расслабленный, немного небрежный без тяжелого доспеха и в простой рубахе со штанами, с этой несчастной закупоренной бутылкой. И с настолько нереальными бликами от факелов в глазах, что я теряла все речи на подходе, а потом и вовсе позорно спряталась в тёмной комнате, так и не придумав, чего бы ляпнуть, чтобы сгладить неловкость. Жнец заскулил, пока я судорожно вдыхала и выдыхала в темноте, а кровь бухала молотом прямо по мозгам. Матерь Борджиа… Второй раз за вечер стукнулась лбом о дверь. Думать о пауках и пещерах.

Только о пауках и пещерах!

***

Эрл Эамон оказался вменяемым, умным, но очень суетным мужиком. И собственные мгновенные многоходовочки со сменой власти, планом, как привлечь гномов и весь Ферелден на нашу сторону, эрл выложил ещё до обеда, облив меня таким количеством синонимов слов «важный» и «должны», что я с большим трудом не кривилась. Вот лично Эамону я и задолжала за что-то кроме карты и простоя, ага. Теперь ясно, чего Алистер так избегает всю эту движуху с троном и ответственностью. Маршрут эрл нам тоже присоветовал, хоть его никто и не спрашивал. Может, дело было в том, что вела отряд я, недоверие к левой тётке-отступнице вполне разумно, но что-то очень сомневаюсь, что дело было в этом.

— Вы обязаны пройти как можно скорее перевал в Морозных горах, — эрл ходил по библиотеке, сложив руки за спиной, в смешных дутых штанах и цветастой рубахе. Седой и бородатый, с огромными ушами, как у Тигана. Почти вся наша шайка сидела за исключением Шейлы. Она в проём не влезла и наблюдала из коридора, сверкая лириумными глазами. — Фрументум скоро наступит, перевал завалит, поэтому важно успеть за эти два с половиной месяца, ужасно короткие сроки. Но вы все должны понимать, насколько это необходимо.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — я подняла обе руки. — Тогда мы завтра с рассветом выступим к Орзаммару, доберёмся меньше чем за неделю. Думаю, на переговоры с гномьим королём и деширами уйдёт не больше месяца, даже если они будут очень упрямы.

Обсуждать дорогу при эрле мне не сильно хотелось. Да и вдруг он узнает собственную испохабленную карту? Глубинные тропы я тоже заложила в расчётное время. Даже если нас туда отправят, а мы проплутаем там больше двух месяцев, всё равно успеем до замерзания перевала.

Эамон кивнул и пафосно сделал апперкот воздуху:

— В любом случае, я сейчас же начну писать письма и призывать к созыву Собрания Земель, поиску новых союзников. Вместе мы сплотим Ферелден против Мора!

Лелиана с горящим взором закивала, заёрзав на скамье, Винни в кресле важно приосанилась, Стэн, облокотившийся о книжный шкаф, сохранил мрачное выражение, настолько же крутое, насколько и унылое, Зевран ухмыльнулся, свесив ноги по обе стороны со скамейки. Алистер нахмурил брови и согласно качнул головой, неподвижно оставаясь между бардом и антиванцем. Моровой приподнял морду, Жнец сел из лежачего положения, Шейла скрежетнула сжавшимися кулаками. Морриган и я на проникновенные речи эрла переглянулись и почти синхронно закатили глаза.


	17. Нажье царство — гномий город

Выезд из Редклиффа был почти эпичен, ведь нашу шайку провожали до самого выезда. И даже не конвой. Три шумных ребёнка с полупустыми ртами глазели на кунари и Шейлу. Невиданная ранее в окрестностях, големша произвела среди детей настоящий фурор. Но скоро деревня скрылась из виду, а затем потянулись похожие друг на друга дни, состоящие из монотонной и выматывающей ходьбы. Шли мы до Морозных гор, с переменным успехом влипая в засады, по-прежнему состоящие в большинстве своём из разбойников или посланных Логейном убийц, а не порождений тьмы. Видимо, в Денериме всё же прознали про выздоровевшего эрла и его весточки баннам Ферелдена.

Смешанный лес, обступающий почти уцелевший Имперский тракт, чередовался с полями, в которых нет-нет да и встречались собирающие первый урожай необычно высоких злаковых люди. Ни слухом ни духом о порождениях тьмы в окрестностях или об опасности заражения эти люди не были. И вот тогда ночлеги и привалы превращались в просветительские вечера. Алистер и Винн заливались соловьями, а я внимательно слушала, кивала и делала предельно умное лицо на заднем плане. Но чуть меньше чем через неделю, с рассветом, случилась встреча с тем, что в осквернённом состоянии я бы не хотела видеть никогда.

— Что это за хуйня?! — я свой голос не узнала. Вышел какой-то визг. Исполинская туша сложила громадные вытянутые руки в кулак, со свистом замахнулась, закрывая собой солнце, вся жухлая полянка оказалась в тени. — В стороны!

Под мои злобные крики вся компания полетела кто куда, бросая жрачку и одежду. Догорающий костёр и палатку Винн снесло с грохотом. Огромная саблезубая тварь с грязной гривой чёрных волос распрямилась, но её пятка сотрясла землю. Мою палатку и жилище Алистера снесло тоже. Следующей пала под гигантской пятой палатка Зеврана. Антиванец громко что-то воскликнул, одноглазое чудище взревело, перекрывая возмущение.

— Морриган! Глуши его! — заверещала я и развернулась к исполину, выставив посох в боевую позицию, запустила в ноги чудища морозной хваткой, но её не хватило. Осталась лишь изморозь на серой коже. Ведьма из Коркари рассмеялась с другой стороны поляны, когда одноглазый исполин задёргался, видя насланные ею кошмары, но и топать он начал активнее, грозя вообще всё превратить в кашу. И нас, прячущихся в кустах, в том числе.

— Это великан! Тролль! — крик бывшего храмовника донёс очевидное. Точно. Только что эта хуита делает в Ферелдене?! Они ж вроде в Орлее живут! Блять, зря я кодекс наизусть не зубрила!

Морозные горы окончательно отпустили солнце в ещё розовое небо, а прервавший нашу трапезу великан, подкравшийся почти незаметно, и оттого очень неприятно, опять взревел и ошалело запрыгал на месте. Жемчужина Коркари мигом ржать перестала, потому что устоять в таком кромешном пиздеце было нереально, я грохнулась за компанию с Шейлой, но тут же вскочила.

— Шейла, кинь ему в морду то бревно, — бросила големше, не оглядываясь, кивнув на крупное поваленное замшелое дерево. Так, дробящая темница должна быть просто огромной… Слабость накатила волной, кроме тряски земли ещё и в глазах потемнело, но темницу я успела создать, увидела, как мимо полетело крупное полено. Одноглазое чудище затряслось и зарычало, замерцали еле видимые полоски заклинания, разряды тока, но тряска наконец закончилась. Меня в последний раз занесло, и я рухнула на колени в траву. Выронив посох, уткнулась рожей в землю. В рот полезла мокрая и холодная от росы трава. Еба-а-ать…

Раздался грохот, значит, куда-то всё ж бревно долетело.

— Nehraa Beresaad! — воинственно завопил кунари, следом за ним залаяли псы, я сплюнула, но травинка во рту осталась. С трудом удалось сесть, в глазах заплясали круги, големша с грохотом ломанулась в атаку. Великаны слишком здоровые, ещё и к магии какие-то устойчивые. Настолько мощная клетка его должна была хотя бы на полметра оторвать от земли, но хрен там плавал, одноглазый только замер и дрожал теперь, получая разряды тока клетки и новые кошмары от Морриган. Старшая чародейка накладывала барьеры, не показываясь из укрытия. Бард вышла вперёд. Вслух зачитывая Песнь Света, она пристроила арбалет на плечо и стала обстреливать исполина прицельно.

Я не спешила вставать. Бесполезно. Так и сидела, нащупала до жути тяжелый магический дрын и махала им слабо, редко запуская никудышные мелкие сгустки энергии в уродливую губастую морду великана. Созерцала отстранённо, как кунари распорол исполину сухожилие. Как антиванец лихо вскочил на его согнутую ногу, будто на трамплин, зацепился за локоть, как прыгун с шестом перенёс тело на плечо, изогнулся змеёй, забрался на загривок и вогнал по рукоять длинный кривой кинжал прямо между похожих на камни пластин. Чудище взревело. Стэн разрубил голеностоп больше, чем на половину, Алистер добил до полного отделения, но кусок тела так и застыл в дробящей клетке. Стрела Лелианы воткнулась ровно в глаз чудища, когда Араннай спрыгнул вниз с перекатом и встал, как ни в чём не бывало. Шейла снесла подрубленную антиванцем голову, запустив внушительный булыжник. Где только нашла? Башка великана улетела в сторону рассвета и пропала в верхушках деревьев. Чудище обмякло, но клетка его ещё держала, Винни скоординировала всех, показавшись из кустов с застрявшими листьями в седых волосах:

— Заклинание сейчас рассеется! Отойдите!

Дробящая темница мигнула и растаяла в воздухе, огромный тролль шумно повалился вперёд, придавив собой палатки Морриган и Лелианы. Одна стопа осталась на месте, отделённая от тела.

Подозреваю, что у Орзаммара придётся знатно раскошелиться… С мерзким звуком я выплюнула всю оставшуюся траву.

— Блеск, — ухлопали кучу бабла. И всё из-за какого-то бесноватого великана!

Встала не сразу, опираясь на посох. Медленно заковыляла к трупу.

— Надо его сдвинуть, — я шмыгнула. — Палатки хоть достать.

— Если мы все встанем с одной стороны, — задумчиво почёсывая подбородок, сказал Алистер, — и дружно напряжёмся, то перевернём на другой бок.

О, сейчас бы мне только ещё напрячься.

— Идёт, — с хрипом выдала я, кивнула и прошкандыбала ближе к огромному трупу. Из буро-красного отверстия, открывавшего кусок обломанной кости и чёрный провал глотки, толчками выходила кровь, пачкая желто-зелёную траву.

Великана перевернули не сразу. Не будь с нами Шейлы и Стэна, хрен бы мы это вообще сделали. Палатки оказались целы, хоть и помяты, даже поножи бывшего храмовника уцелели, вместе с имуществом магичек и Лелианы с Зевраном. Книги были в порядке, но и Ботанический сборник, к моему огромному сожалению, тоже. А вот весь лириум приказал долго жить. Ну, пять золотых — не двадцать пять.

Собрались всего за полчаса. Лириум так и не высох на солнце, но остальные вещи мы сложили, а как там окрасятся палатки, то уже было не особенно интересно. Ну, будут синюшные пятна, ну и пофиг. Может, лириум выстирывается хорошо?

Имперский тракт на перевал Герлена заходил, хоть и продувался со всех сторон, и оказался обледенелым до состояния катка. Ещё пара дней прошла сплошь в шапках и плащах, под лозунгом сохранения костра любой ценой, а затем и высокие синеющие горы немного расступились, открывая конец тракта. Кусок дороги как корова языком слизала. Вот дорога есть, белёсые арки нависают, а вот тут трещина и утоптанная тропа. Хоть спуск оказался цел, и подозреваю, оттого, что это единственное место в Морозных горах, через которое можно попасть из Ферелдена в Орлей и наоборот. Хотя, может, тут и сквозные пещеры есть или ещё перевалы, а я просто внимания не обращала.

***

— Это и есть вход в Орзаммар? Там делают големов, правда? — Шейла единственная сгорала в нетерпении. Все остальные смотрели на площадь с гигантскими воротами на другом конце как минимум с недоверием. Неприлично огромным тут было всё: солнечные часы, смахивающие на окончательно доломанный Стоунхендж, палатки торговцев, обоз из целой кучи телег с товаром и те самые ворота.

Выглядит так, будто местные гномы серьёзно комплексуют из-за роста.

— А рядом выходят с Глубинных троп порождения тьмы. И мы собираемся туда, — сказал Стэн и мрачно вздохнул. Я с трудом воздержалась от жизнерадостного комментария по поводу его постной морды, дальнего родства с ограми и желанием эту родню навестить. Лелиана крутанулась волчком вокруг оси и вдруг радостно выпалила:

— Тут такой рынок, что уже сам себе маленький город!

Глядя в её огромные голубые глаза, мне и жгло сказать, что лучше поторопиться, но потом я вспомнила, как ей не хватало развлечений в Убежище. Если местные торговцы не вошли в Орзаммар, то и пошлину не платили, а значит, тут должно быть чуть дешевле, чем в городе.

— У нас разбились все ёмкости под лириум. Зелья нет. Может, им тут кто-нибудь торгует?

— Из-под полы, может и статься, — Винн заулыбалась хитро, у меня по спине пошли мурашки. Это не к добру. — Но гораздо полезнее будет не покупать лириумное зелье, а сделать его самостоятельно.

Я посмотрела на старшую чародейку, пытаясь выразить все муки, которые испытывала, в одной скорбной мине. Сначала жуткий сборник. Теперь это. Да чем я провинилась так сильно?!

— Не усердствуй слишком, страж. Зелий моих против отравы может и не хватить, — насмешливо прошептала Морриган почти на самое ухо, у меня загорелись щёки. Подумаешь, перепутала пару грибов…

Стеклянные ампулы раздобыли достаточно быстро, орлесианка пронеслась вихрем по всему рынку с крайне меланхоличными торговцами, причитающими о нелёгкой судьбе наземников, лишающихся местными властями каст за одно только бытие вне Орзаммара.

У самых каменных врат в пять человеческих ростов или в рост трёх с половиной кунари, кучились не только бронированные по маковку усталые короткие гномьи бородачи с широкими плечами, но и не менее усталые, но очень возбуждённые люди. Небольшой отряд возглавлял человек с мечом и щитом. Зелёный дракон разевал пасть на гербе. Что-то в памяти колыхнулось и затихло. Я где-то это уже видела. У входа в Орзаммар должны были… Ох, точно, герб Мак-Тиров. Бывший храмовник тоже заметил герб и заговорил раньше:

— Это люди Логейна.

Плохо, что они припёрлись раньше нас. Но ещё хуже, что они не смогли попасть в город. В игре-то ворота были закрыты из-за внутренних разборок. Нет короля — нет хода. Значит, на троне сейчас пусто, а Совет грызётся до сих пор, и им точно понадобится голос гномьего почитаемого Совершенного. А это, в свою очередь, значит, что за единственной живущей сейчас Совершенной, пропавшей года два-три назад, нас отправят на Глубинные тропы. Так и знала! Я зашипела вслух:

— Если они от Логейна, то мы обязаны их поприветствовать.

И не допустить в город. Желательно, придав ускорения в сторону их прямого работодателя.

— А мы будем давить их? Ради интереса, — Шейла с предвкушением подалась вперёд, на её каменном лице практически нельзя было различить эмоции. Голос выдал.

— Сначала прелюдия, — я выудила договоры серых стражей из сумки и помахала ими в воздухе. Големша ещё раз взглянула на логейнову братву и вздохнула с затаённой надеждой.

— Какая жалость.

— Но возможны разборки… — пробубнила я тихо, но каменная дива услышала, судя по участившемуся мерцанию кристаллов в её теле.

— Тогда оно должно поторопиться.

Шейла говорила так же тихо, даже не повернув головы. Но с тем же интересом. Я усмехнулась и направилась прямиком к препирающимся солдатам. И пока предводитель этого сброда запасался воздухом для новой тирады о том, как регенту короны без гномов и ни туды, и ни сюды, я, не особо церемонясь, впихнула договоры под нос главному стражнику входа в Орзаммар. Главного в нём выдавало особенно отчаявшееся выражение на роже, заметное и сквозь густую бороду.

— Добрый день, мы — серые стражи, останавливаем Мор. Нам нужно в Орзаммар, договариваться о солдатах, — люди на мой короткий спич тут же встрепенулись и осмотрели с неприкрытой ненавистью, а вот гномы глядели с таким явным безразличием, что приземлись здесь сей момент архидемон, и того бы они запросто попросили предъявить документы.

— Отребье! Из-за таких предателей, как вы все, умер король! Я требую сатисфакции! — представитель ударного отряда регента вопил, плюясь во все стороны. Морду у него аж перекосило. Если это чмо тут хотя бы пару часов так орало, то я понимаю всю глубину печали несчастных гномов.

— Требуй это от кого-нибудь другого, приятель, — скрестила руки и исподлобья зыркнула на мужика, тот стал бордовым от бешенства. Дуэлянт херов. Мне хватило и самоубийцы из Денерима, но тот был вообще невменяемый, а этот вроде просто зол. А так, ну да, Логейн — герой. Но получается, что в его понимании серые стражи сотрудничали с порождениями тьмы, а потом от их же рук и пали. Звучит не особенно умно.

— Пасть прикрой, подстилка орлейская!

— Сразу после вас, милорд, — скривилась и сделала реверанс, мужик мигом схватился за меч.

— Бумаги похожи на подлинные. Печать есть. Могу пропустить вас в Орзаммар, и говорите с деширами, потому что наш добрый король скончался ровно неделю назад, — гном, прочитавший договоры, быстро вернул их и тут же замахал руками. — Но драки у нас на пороге неприемлемы!

Как он сказал? Неделю? Неделю… Я опоздала всего на одну неделю?! Резко захотелось выдрать все волосы. И у себя, и у регентовых молодчиков. Големша обрела на лице что-то наподобие улыбки, логейновы солдаты затопали в направлении солнечных часов. Я вздохнула. Всё-таки чешутся у ребят кулачки… Наверное, причина постоянных стычек со всем ослиным карнавалом Тедаса — это моё неумение и нежелание затыкаться по рекомендациям. Может, мне и впрямь стоит держать язык за зубами чуть почаще?

Затормозила ненадолго.

И может, стоит переговорить с ними ещё раз? Попробовать растолковать свою точку зрения. Они же не виноваты, что просто оказались на другой стороне баррикад.

— Что? Зассали, предатели? А всё потому, что вас ведёт потаскуха! — проорал скалившийся предводитель шайки. Его дружки загоготали гулко, закованные по уши в доспехи. Железные бочки. Я промолчала. Удовлетворения это не принесло. Желание им что-то объяснять немного поубавилось, зато вот ядовитый ответ так и завертелся на языке. Уже открыла пасть, но меня опередили.

— За языком-то следи! И предатели тут только вы! — голос прорезался у Алистера, а вот у меня рот так и остался открытым. Страж стоял с такой эпичной мордой, что я даже все слова забыла. Во-о-оу… Он за меня заступился, что ли? Ну нихера ж себе. Так-то я и не вспомню, впрягался ли кто-то за меня вообще хоть раз?.. Приятное, но уж очень странное ощущение. Алистер повернул голову ко мне и кивнул, сохраняя то же боевое выражение. — Давай покажем, чего стоим.

Я на пару секунд зависла, переваривая ситуацию, затем всё же захлопнула варежку. Молчание затянулось. Мне нужно что-то сказать, что-то мирное… Объяснить… И пока я тянула резину, а в жбан снова и снова приходило только: «охренеть, за меня заступились», Шейла заметила задержку и мгновенно заорала:

— Смерть склизким тварям!

Сзади загрохотало, и над головой пролетел огромный валун, накрывший всех скучковавшихся солдатиков разом. Грохнуло, чавкнуло, и полетела бурая жижа во все стороны. Шейла горделиво хмыкнула, а я сглотнула. Вот и поговорили. Это было как-то слишком жестко. И «склизкие твари» относилось ведь и к нам, верно? Стэн мрачно сообщил всем собравшимся:

— Люди жалкие.

Затем он добавил:

— И эльфы тоже жалкие, — под громкое фырканье Зеврана кунари завершил мысль. — Големы же совершенные механизмы, воины, внушающие ужас.

— Не ужаснее, чем кунари! Я обязана заметить, что оно потрясающе сражает своих врагов! — восторженно выдала Шейла. Я оглянулась на каменную диву, та переглядывалась со Стэном исключительно понимающе.

***

За каменными воротами, в холле со статуями температура подскочила градусов на десять, пришлось в срочном порядке избавляться от верхней одежды. Там и впрямь были узкие лавовые реки и водопады. Руку протяни или поскользнись нечаянно, и булькающая куча лавы скроет всё. Странное местечко. На удивление высокие потолки и хорошая освещённость всеми подручными средствами как-то не давали почувствовать тяжесть горы над головой. Только самую малость мысль о многих и многих тоннах породы сверху тревожно скреблась, но я её игнорировала. Спящую змею лучше не будить.

Бывший храмовник шёл впереди, а оглядев местные шедевры резки по камню, заметил:

— Если я правильно помню, то эти статуи — гномьи Совершенные. Лучшие из их предков.

Удобно всё держать в одном месте, а главное, прямо на входе — захочешь, не пропустишь. Дивись, мир, совершенству и давись величием. Небось, они ещё и ленточки перерезали каждый раз. А что гномы будут делать, когда в этом зале место кончится?

— Интересно, они продают в городе такие же, но в миниатюре? Я бы себе на одежду повесила, — мечтательно сказала Лелиана, она всё так же не переставала осматриваться вокруг, в особенности на крупные квадратно-гнездовые статуи этих самых Совершенных, ряхи у которых были похожи. Сильно похожи. Судя по бухтению кунари, он это тоже заметил. Сдаётся мне, что местные скульпторы очень экономили на лицах, зато вот оружие и орудия выполняли в мелких деталях. Показывает ли это суть этого титула «Совершенный» — дань достижению, а не личности, сделавшей это? А может, местные просто больше любят оружие? Кто знает.

Орлесианка заметила переговаривающуюся пару гномок у одной из статуй и вдруг судорожно вздохнула, вцепилась мне в локоть, быстро залепетала на ухо:

— Посмотри-посмотри!

Я оглянулась на её шёпот и тоже разглядела, как в руках одной из женщин сидело нечто. Большое, розовое, лысое. Даже более разжиревшее, чем я — редкий случай. Морда у этой штуки была с лошадиным носом и глазами морской свинки. Виднелись ослиные уши, фиолетовое пятно на жопе и достаточно длинный, почти крысиный, хвост. Лелиана приглушённо запищала, чем вызвала у Морриган саркастичное: «Церковная дурочка». Я шикнула на ведьму и мрачно свела брови, та скривилась и выдала:

— Мучайся с ней, коль хочешь того, но смотреть на вас вдвоём противно.

— Это наг! О-о, какой он ми-и-иленький! — радостно протянула Лелиана, расплываясь в улыбке, вообще ничего не замечая. Я специально глянула ещё раз на существо. Оно тоже посмотрело на меня. Прямо, блять, в душу. Холодный взгляд бездонных чёрных глаз молчаливо угрожал, пронизывая насквозь как рентген. По спине прошёлся холод. Будь у таких штук более длинные передние лапы, и я уверена, наги давным-давно перерезали бы всех и захватили Тедас. Орлесианка откашлялась и мигом отпрыгнула прочь, почти буквально стирая руками улыбку с лица: — Я что-то разболталась.

Она преувеличенно бодро зашагала вперёд, старательно не смотря на нага и держа спину так ровно, будто шпалу целиком проглотила.

Следующие ворота открыли просто гигантские просторы. После такого любой аэропорт или вокзал показался бы тесной будкой. Потолок подгорного царства терялся в каком-то пару высоко-высоко, и может, тут и впрямь был выход к небу, но всё же я его не разглядела. Вот только здешние грандиозные пенаты откровенно воняли. Тухлыми яйцами несло. Не до слёз, но ими точно пахло. Подозреваю, что из-за лавы внизу, но, видимо, воздуховоды какие-то имелись, иначе бы тут все полегли давным-давно. Быть может, помимо какой-то чувствительности к лириуму, именно в этом кроется нелюбовь гномов подземных к наземным? Типа, не нюхал этой вонищи — не гном?

Первый же встреченный подземный коротышка пробежал мимо нас с причитаниями, не глядя, чуть не сбил с ног и тут же понёсся в сторону отдалённого огромного сооружения, соединявшегося мостом с основным орзаммарским многоярусным ульем, уходящем наверх и расположившемся на подкове пещеры. Чё-то такое я помню. Там вроде бы проводят какие-то гладиаторские бои. И если мне память не изменяет, за подпольные бои платят неплохо.

— Давайте сейчас найдём тут… Сенат гномий, — сказала я и заглохла. Сенат? А не Собор случайно?..

— Совет? — подсказала Лелиана, я закивала.

Конечно, никто карты города не знал, и мы всей оравой попёрлись искать указатели. Нашлись-то они быстро, за ближайшим углом, только вот в итоге из нас никто не мог их прочитать. Шейла сказала, что символы отзываются в её памяти. Не больше. Винн с намёком высказалась:

— Уверена, местные жители нам помогут и не откажут в просьбе, — старшая чародейка тут же требовательно оглядела круглый пятачок, с которого вели в две стороны лестницы, а третья перекинулась мостом над кипящей далеко внизу магмой. Должно быть, температуры там запредельные, раз лава не застывает.

— Спросим у этих, — я кивнула в сторону вооружённых до зубов архаровцев, у которых из металла торчали только крупные носы и заплетённые в разные замысловатые косички длинные бороды. Остальное было прочно заковано в латы с мощными наплечниками. Но даже эти доспехи были очень угловатые, впрочем, как и почти всё здесь.

Квадратные балясины у перил, строгие мутные витражные окна, массивные двери, основательные лестницы, факелы со столетнее дерево размером — это всё разительно отличалось от тяп-ляпистого стиля ферелденцев, их миловидных домиков в Денериме и уютных даже снаружи хибарок в сёлах. Орзаммар был гномий, каменный, величавый и отстроенный на века. Это бросалось в глаза.

Архаровцами оказалась местная стража. И мне было очень приятно узнать, что хоть какая-то стража не имеет на руках моего портрета, описания и указания: «Выбить всё дерьмо, если столкнётесь». Но вот в остальном здешние гномы были более мрачные, чем их наземные родичи. Наверное, недостаток витамина С и солнца. И переизбыток серы в воздухе. Пока нам объясняли дорогу к Алмазным залам и поясняли, что сейчас мы топтались в Общинных залах, а помещение со статуями было Залом героев, мне очень хотелось найти респиратор, а лучше противогаз. Но затем разговор зашёл в богатое подводными камнями русло Пыльного города. Гномы явно выказывали презрение к живущим там. И если б я хоть знала, почему.

— В общем, зарубите себе, вам в тех трущобах делать нехрен. Мы к клеймёным не ходим, — сипло гаркнул предводитель патруля орзаммарской стражи. — А так, гуляйте, где хотите. Бузить, правда, не советую. Мы ребята удалые, скрутим за раз, и ваши игрушки не помогут.

Гном хохотнул, тыча бронированным пальцем на посохи у Винн, Морриган и меня. Жемчужина Коркари на грани слышимости прошелестела под хмыканье кунари:

— Самодовольство от магии не спасёт, коль даже будет к ней устойчивость хвалёная.

Гномы либо её не услышали, либо проигнорировали, но под аккомпанемент собственного ржания ушли в сторону арены с гладиаторами. Дела, однако.

— Ну что, идём в Сенат.

— В Совет, — снова поправила меня Лелиана, и я горько вздохнула. А вообще, Сенат, Совет… Да хоть Центральный Комитет! Суть-то одна: неделю бы назад тут оказаться, ничего б не было! Вот же ж срань.

Потёрла переносицу и посмотрела по направлению на Алмазные залы. Ещё больше камня, коридоров, серной вони и снова лестницы… Чего доброго, гномы и впрямь приложили свои маленькие потные ладошки к строительству башни лестницефилов на Каленхаде.

***

В место, где проводились заседания гномьего Собора, удалось попасть не сразу. Сначала затормозили стражники на входе, затем уже внутри — председатель этого Сената. Абсолютно седой гном Банделор долго рассматривал печати на бумагах, затем устало вздохнул.

— На собрании кланов могут присутствовать лишь деширы и избранные гости города, и если серым стражам угодно… — стоило Банделору прерваться, мы с Алистером активно закивали, даже не сговариваясь. Банделор снова вздохнул. — Но мы имеем некоторые разлады относительно наследника трона. Боюсь, без нового короля Совет не сможет вас выслушать.

— Тогда мы выслушаем Совет. У вас же что-то проходит сейчас, верно? — я заглянула за спину в открытый зал, в котором уже собралась и рассаживалась группа гномов в пёстрых одеждах.

— Если пожелаете. Но я должен предупредить, это будет… — председатель набрал воздуха и покачал головой, — …сложно.

И я тогда не раскусила, насколько, поэтому согласилась.

Деширы лаялись с огоньком. И мамок вспоминали, и бабок, и прабабкам досталось. Ласкали друг друга члены Совета умело, переходя на какой-то гаркающий гномий диалект, ещё сильнее распаляясь и ещё громче крича. Все они махали своими жезлами, которые, видимо, служили в особенно ожесточённых спорах контрольным аргументом. Не удивлюсь, если трехъярусный многогранный, почти круглый, зал такой формы именно для того, чтобы всем оставшимся было удобнее наблюдать за драками. А может, и просто ради акустики. Хотя помещение маловато, чтобы выкручивание звука имело смысл. Орали гномы громко.

Как я вообще могла даже подумать, что эти маленькие крикливые кровожадные гремлины способны что-то быстро обсудить и решить?

Я вздыхала, когда кто-то из деширов снова поминал Предков или угрожал, потом стала считать разы, когда поминался Камень, но быстро сбилась. Все защищали какой-то сферический в вакууме гномий престол от посягательств и козней таких же сферических в вакууме врагов и не слышали ни одного слова друг друга. Подозреваю, что от взаимных оров они все просто-напросто оглохли, а потом продолжали орать по инерции.

Через какое-то время я уже думала удавиться от скуки. Потому как сидеть почти четыре часа к ряду и слушать обоюдные срывы покровов с генеалогических древ и швыряния какашек в сторону отдельных личностей было скучновато. И хоть я и ходила изредка на задних пустых рядах, но всё же сидеть на холодном камне трибун было предельно жестко. Спутники разделяли настрой, а Стэн с закрытыми глазами, казалось, вообще спал. Но как он мог уснуть под эти визги, я слабо представляла. Среди всех вроде бы в обсуждение ещё вслушивалась Шейла, но потом я поняла, что она всматривалась в руны на барельефах за задними трибунами. Остальные либо признаков мозговой активности не демонстрировали вовсе и убито развалились на скамьях, либо являлись Винн и что-то читали… Как она протащила в зал книжку, когда нас всех заставляли вещи сдавать местным мордоворотам?

— Винни, чего читаешь? — присела рядом со старшей чародейкой, та покачала головой, не отрываясь, прошептала.

— Я взяла в твоей сумке, надеюсь, ты не против, — женщина посмотрела искоса, я махнула рукой. Дескать, валяй. Что она у меня в вещах не видала? Всё равно она по этому же талмуду с печатями меня же и тренировала. Чародейка кивнула, быстро пролистала несколько страниц и уткнула мне в нос картинку, закрывая пальцем название. — Что это?

— Парализующая печать.

Ещё бы я свой арсенал не помнила. Старшая чародейка усмехнулась коротко, раскрыла другую иллюстрацию.

— А это?

— Отталкивающая.

Винн буквально засияла и стала называть печати, предолгая мне их вырисовывать, затем переключилась на формулы заклинаний. И я с удивлением обнаружила, что, в общем-то, действительно неплохо продвинулась в обучении и совершенно случайно сдала свой первый экзамен в такой необычной области, при этом позорно завалив почти всю школу энтропии, всё зачарование оружия и пару пунктов в созидании. Восстанавливать силы соратникам и выкачивать из недругов энергию я так и не научилась, как и создавать волшебный огонёк. К счастью, по болезненной и грустной для меня сфере оборотничества вопросов задано не было. По итогам знатно прихуев от собственных знаний, я сказала, что Винн срочно нужно писать методички по работе с особенно тупыми и косорукими воспитанниками в полевых условиях, но чародейка только отмахнулась и, хохотнув, заявила, что архидемон этого не оценит. А вот я б на его месте дала такое почитать эмиссарам…

Всё оживилось, когда какая-то гномка решила устроить общее голосование по вопросу перерыва, а другой бородатый дешир посоветовал ей отсосать его семейную палицу. Они хотели уже сойтись стенка на стенку, я готовилась поставить бабки на гномку с перекошенной рожей, Зевран и Лелиана с Алистером почти подключились к народному тотализатору, но тут впервые явил себя в круге света посередине зала Банделор. И вот он, как стало понятно из визгов глав кланов, мог с самого начала пообещать на случай появления архидемона воинов.

Банделор призвал к порядку, которого тут и не было, и отправил всех на неопределённый перерыв по домам, а нам многозначительно отсигналил бровями, уходя из зала под остаточное переругивание деширов.

— Ну… — председатель взмахнул руками и вздохнул, качая головой. — Вы всё видели сами.

— В подробностях, — я покивала на усталые вздохи гнома.

— Вам нужно сходить к летописцам, — перебил он и огладил бороду. — Тогда вы должны будете окончательно понять, насколько в Орзаммаре сейчас сложная ситуация. Мы всё понимаем. Но пока официально нет того, от чьего имени мы будем действовать, мы не сможем никоим образом способствовать вашей борьбе с Мором, страж. У нас попросту связаны руки. Я бы и хотел помочь, но я соблюдаю нейтралитет, меня обязывает должность.

Замечательно! Семь дней меня отделяло от спокойного и готового к переговорам Орзаммара. Семь грёбаных дней! А теперь ещё и этот фуфлогон плешивый в уши дует. Охуеть.

— Но хоть кто-то у вас есть на примете?

— Есть два претендента. Или, по крайней мере, сейчас они основные лидеры. Принц Белен Эдукан и лорд Пирал Харроумонт. Попробуйте попросить помощи у кого-то из них. Но они никому не доверяют, недавно в Общинных залах произошла стычка между их сторонниками, и до сих пор положение тяжелое… А теперь простите, мне ещё протокол заседания оформлять.

Гном быстро откланялся и сбежал, стремительно обойдя всю нашу шайку. А я так и осталась стоять молча в коридоре с договорами в руках, проёбаной неделей за спиной, архидемоном на носу и нимбом из висящей сверкающей и радужной как срака единорога перспективы пиздовать на Глубинные тропы.

От осознания всей прелести происходящего я стиснула зубы покрепче и взвыла.


	18. Вор в учёном доме

Двое упитых вусмерть бородачей шатались немилосердно на подсвеченной сияющими кристаллами сцене кабака, пели невпопад. Третий лежал. Раскинул руки и похрапывал песне в такт.

Ещё раз принюхалась к тёмной жиже в чужой кружке и уже окончательно отставила её на стол. Зря понюхала. Спавший обладатель бухла хрюкнул во сне и повернул голову в тарелке на другой бок. Его щетина была в кусочках какого-то не то пюре, не то фарша. Освещение тут оранжевое, так что и не разобрать толком, что это. Может, и к лучшему.

Надо было бы найти местечко поприличней и стул хоть чуточку выше детского: а то взрослая женщина, а коленки только в подбородок не упираются. Да и этот тип ещё, кажется, только и ждёт своего звёздного часа на стол проблеваться. Но он был единственным, с кем никто не сел за компанию. Вокруг царила толкучка бухих в хламину гномов, пахло едой и воняло перегаром. И кто-то снова с кем-то сцепился. Третий раз за вечер.

После тёрок за трон, вся наша группа расположилась неподалёку отсюда. Кое-что поэтому к положительным сторонам андрастианства отнести пришлось — андрастиане принимали к себе на постой и на халяву, и без вопросов, и всяких левых ублюдков с улицы.

Нам несказанно свезло, что у гномов был запас из социальных активистов, пробовавших открыть церковь имени Андрасте в Орзаммаре. Пусть сначала я хотела просто пройти мимо проповедовавшего прямо на улице коротышки, не связываясь, но Лелиана сделала стойку на Песнь Света. И теперь мы квартировались в задних комнатах ещё не открытой церкви на правах нуждающихся.

Пока все остальные обживались, я пыталась надраться местным пойлом в пабе, гордо именуемом «У кабатчиков», на радостях за недельное опоздание, невменяемых деширов и грядущие Глубинные тропы, сломав порочный круг трезвости и плохой переносимости. Да и на Глубинные тропы не то что идти, о них думать страшно без алка. Но из-за подозрительного вида и запаха здешних нектаров, я так и хлестала одну только воду весь вечер, перманентно гуляя до местного жуткого сортира.

Трактирщица от стойки уже косилась, даже не шифруясь. И ей явно хотелось крови. Хотя искоса пялились на меня многие. Становилось неуютно от таких цепких взглядов, но оценив качество здешнего питья и приветливую публику, я как-то самостоятельно приготовилась свалить в закат, раз вечер не удался. Встала, двинулась к выходу. И вышла бы гораздо раньше, если б не ещё одна драка, в которой особенно красиво два толстых лысых гнома мутузили друг друга, катаясь по грязному полу. Засмотрелась, пока топала.

Уж очень они мне напомнили соседа и сборище всех районных алкашей у подъезда. Я даже немного соскучилась по тому буйному неадеквату, крикам под окнами в ночи и разборкам, кто побежит за чекушкой. И по полоумной Тосе, и по знакомой, которая, наверное, сейчас уже уволилась из морга. Ей там не больно-то нравилось. Отчасти я соскучилась даже по нашему совсем не дружному коллективу из вшивого турагентства, где все друг друга ненавидели и постоянно задерживали зарплаты. И это немного пугает. И так странно. Всё прошлое кажется ненастоящим, настоящее тоже кажется ненастоящим. Может, я всё же сплю?

Провафлила лестницу и чуть не наебнулась с трёх ступенек посреди паба, но затормозила о какого-то гнома, едва и его не свалив.

— О, прости, братан, — хохотнула нервно. Витаю где-то… Сон, как же. Хорошенько накушанные гномы с их широкими плечами и крупными руками безо всяких снов дадут мне фору и по агрессии, и по живучести. Да и Морриган говорила, что у них имеется устойчивость к магии. Огребу ни за хуй собачий.

— Они все умерли! — взвился гном и вскинул голову, оглядываясь снизу вверх.

— Кто это: «Они»? — я уставилась на его лицо. Обычное такое лицо. Нос картошкой. А вот вокруг блестящих бешено глаз залегли тени. Даже на жалость к собрату по бессоннице пробило. Я б тоже хотела месяц-другой спать чуть больше шести часов. Но подначки кунари по всякому поводу бесят. Тут уж либо сон, либо принципы. — Самому-то помощь, случаем, не нужна?

— Ха! Никто не сможет помочь… Никто! Но если ты думаешь, что сможешь… — гном понизил голос до шепота, поманил жестом и прямо на ухо выдохнул: — Ищи его в Денериме. Он всегда оставляет знаки для тех, кто его ищет.

И в ладонь легла какая-то небольшая каменная штуковина. Очень холодная. Я взглянула на внезапный трофей, а чокнутый припустил прочь, расталкивая ругающихся ему в след посетителей.

На плоском круглом камне была нацарапана кривая скалящаяся ряха гарлока. Либо что-то подозрительно на неё похожее. Не магическая руна. По крайней мере, не исходило от этой штуковины никаких колебаний Завесы. Никаких лишних ощущений в теле не появлялось от прикосновений к коже. Просто камень с царапиной. Странной царапиной и странной температурой. И шкет этот странный был. Спрятала странный камень в карман. Логово каких-нибудь психов в Денериме? Взглянула на кучу кроющих убежавшего посетителей, трущих разные части тел.

Плевать. Сейчас вообще не до Денерима с его сектами.

Вернулась в неоткрытую церковь быстро. Общинные залы были громадными, но церковь и паб стояли, как ни странно, всего-то через дверь и ближе всего к Пыльному городу. Возможно, это имело какой-то очень глубокий смысл. Поди разбери этих гномов и их замыслы. Осели же они в горе за каким-то макаром.

В небольшом, вытянутом вглубь помещении стоял полумрак. Через витражные окна лишь немного пробивался свет с улицы. С постамента орзаммарская статуя Андрасте простирала обе руки к ещё не появившимся последователям. Звуки от соседствующего кабака полностью перекрывались глухой каменной дверью, крепко прилегавшей к полу.

Справа от входа располагался коридор из нежилых комнат, уходящих ещё глубже в скалу. Крошечных помещений было много. Даже больше, чем нас. Но все они были завалены какими-то ящиками со свечами, тканью, очень простенькими копиями Песни Света, написанными от руки.

Коридор был узким. Слишком тихим и слишком тесным. Вряд ли, если б я орала здесь, то хоть кто-то бы меня услышал. А орать от давящей тяжести стен хотелось.

Постаралась не думать об этом. «Тут светло, есть вентиляция, сухо и нет насекомых. Остальное неважно», — мысленно талдыча себе это, отсчитала нужную дверь, раскрыла её. Замков тут не было вовсе. С одной стороны, символизм того, что андрастианство принимает всех. Но вот с другой, этот факт очень смущает. Вроде как людей Логейна местные и не думали пропускать. А вдруг его агенты будут и не среди людей? Или стратегическая позиция начальника стражи изменится? Шейла ушла осматривать местные руны и статуи, и вернуться она может очень поздно. Никаких дежурных, стало быть.

Ещё раз вгляделась в сумрак лишённой любого освещения комнаты-склепа. Жнец дрых, бегая за кем-то во сне. Поставила на всякий случай у самого порога парализующую печать и охранную. Пускай только сунутся.

Долго считала баранов, пытаясь заснуть. Не получалось, и я переключилась на огров. К сожалению, успешно. Архидемон снова показал свою морду, но в этот раз я не наблюдала издали, а стояла среди искалеченных существ с разинутыми острозубыми пастями. Мы находились где-то в пещере, достаточно тёмной, если бы не факелы у порождений тьмы, чадящие, тусклые и многочисленные. Море огней. Во все стороны было не видно, где орда кончалась, только подсвеченная дымка и уходящая вверх тьма. Дракон шумно раскидывал крылья в стороны, а порождения издавали какой-то гортанный рык между урчанием и сипом. Он отдавался эхом. Все волновались от давящего на уши шёпота. Родного и какого-то очень близкого. Я тоже волновалась. Страха не было, лишь хотелось раствориться в невнятном шёпоте, накатывающем со всех сторон. Почти баюкающем. Казалось, что архидемон — то, что нужно защищать любой ценой, что только он и достоин жизни. Живой Бог.

Дракон выдохнул вверх столп пламени необычного фиолетового цвета. И шёпот стал повторять имя. У шёпота было прекрасное имя — Уртемиэль.

По толпе прокатился громкий полувсхлип-полустон, передающий это имя как сокровище, как песню, распространяя его на всех нас. Это имя пелось. Каждым и для каждого. И это был экстаз. Всеобщий, ужом залезающий в голову, захватывающий дух. Я всё стояла и смотрела на Него, не сразу поняла, что тоже издаю этот рокочущий звук со всеми, тоже «пою», тоже тяну свои короткие серые лапы с чёрными струпьями и слезшими облупленными ногтями к архидемону.

Дракон снова взревел, и я проснулась в темноте, в холодном поту, с шумом втягивая воздух ртом. Никак не могла отдышаться. Жнец спокойно спал на полу, а я ещё очень долго сидела и выжигала зачарованным огнём воздух вокруг, пытаясь разглядеть в тенях по углам монстров и выискивая чёрные язвы на дрожащих руках.

***

Новое утро началось с радостного лая Жнеца на вошедшую Лелиану и топота пса вокруг неё. Бард вляпалась в печать. Лютые завывания тревоги тоже мешали сосредоточиться.

Я сразу села, но ещё порядочно втыкала на этот блядский цирк, соображая, где я, кто я, и что вообще за дерьмо происходит вокруг. Потом всё же до меня дошло, и под взмах руки вой смолк, барда отпустило, а я зевнула. Жнец тут же полез лобызаться к орлесианке, ища ласки. Лелиана ободряюще его похлопала по голове и на этом оставила. Мабари такого наплевательского отношения не оценил и громко фыркнул, совсем как человек. Обиженно продефилировал в освещённый коридор. Только дверь задней лапой не захлопнул.

— Доброе утро, — ещё раз зевнула я, закуталась в одеяло по уши и оценила расстояние до своей одежды. После почти голой земли, спать на ящиках и скатанной палатке поверх оказалось недурно. Но у Эамона в замке было всяко лучше.

— Да осветит этот день Создатель, — кивнула в ответ бард и расплылась в улыбке от уха до уха. Я растёрла рожу. Хотелось вымыться целиком, пусть даже и в местной воде со странным привкусом и не менее подозрительным запахом.

— Ты же не просто разбудить зашла, так?

— К нам пришёл представитель, — бард села рядом, я вытаращилась на открытую дверь, — от лорда Харроумонта.

Из-за двери никто не выпрыгнул. Фух, пронесло.

— Миленько. Что говорит? — пока натягивала носки, заодно оглядела швы. Они при поддержке ниток и иголок Морриган, а также моих исколотых пальцев вышли ровными и разъезжаться не планировали.

— Он сказал, что сам лорд с нами не встретится, пока мы не докажем свою лояльность ему, — бард зажала подбородок задумчиво. — Он хочет, чтобы мы выступили от его имени на местных соревнованиях. Сразились на арене. Здесь считается, что к выигравшим такие состязания благосклонны Предки, поэтому там часто решают и политические вопросы.

Лелиана помолчала, заговорила тише:

— Орзаммарская политика пропитана кровью, — бард нахохлилась. — Кровью победителей и проигравших. Если мы будем помогать им, неважно, кому именно… Это как с Маржолайн. Она делала из меня свою воспитанницу, но я не хочу так… Когда мы убили её…

Бард бездумно уставилась перед собой, смотря куда-то пустыми глазами, побледнела сильно, а руки бухнулись на колени. От её настроя и следа не осталось. Мы не говорили про Маржолайн с самого Денерима. Лелиана всегда отнекивалась, а я не напирала. Похоже, мне стоило-таки напирать сильнее.

— Ты часто думаешь об этом?

— Мне понравилось её убивать, — Лелиана скисла окончательно. — Я почувствовала такое удовольствие… Стало легко, стало так непривычно легко. Это неправильно. Неправильно, что я такое ощущаю! Я становлюсь ею, не хочу быть как она.

Её всю затрясло, и я притянула к себе.

— Ты — не она. Ты — это ты.

До чесотки очевидно, но, может, ей нужно подтверждение со стороны?

— Но эти чувства, это ведь…

— Твои чувства только твои. И если тебе стало легче, когда опасность миновала, то это совершенно нормально. Выбор был прост. Ты или она, — я сжала плечо барда, Лелиана подняла глаза. Красные, но вовсе без слез. У меня сжалось сердце. Она такая ранимая после всего, такая хрупкая. Как вообще можно пройти сквозь всё и остаться такой? Не закостенеть. — Ты смелая и добрая. Ты останавливаешь Мор, пришла к нам, когда всем остальным было плевать, оставила место, где тебе было спокойно, ради борьбы с архидемоном. Как по мне, это многого стоит. И уж точно Маржолайн бы до спасения всех вокруг не снизошла бы.

Да и откуда мне знать, до чего бы снизошла Маржолайн? Вот только есть факт — она решила добить врага за спиной. А вот Лелиана бы этого не сделала, она бы отпустила ту женщину. Они стояли тогда вдвоём, в маленькой комнатёнке с цветами на подоконнике и пыльными занавесками. Бард явно колебалась, она была бледная, как сейчас. Но я настояла, вынудила фактически, потому что всё было предельно просто — Лелиана или Маржолайн. Лелиану не сделало похожей на убийцу всё, через что она прошла. Она бард. Но она по-прежнему человечная, одна из самых человечных, что я встречала когда-либо, а вот про себя я такого сказать не могу. И уже никогда не смогу.

Улыбнулась Лелиане. Она тоже чуть растянула рот в немного грустной улыбке, я продолжила:

— И ты осталась такой же Лелианой. Ты не обязана становиться Маржолайн и резать всех налево и направо, но и не обязана хоть минуту жалеть о прошлом. Оно уже прошло. А ещё ты не обязана презирать себя за свои эмоции. Прости себя, и тебе станет легче.

Бард уткнулась в плечо носом, закрыв глаза, я уже подумала, что всё-таки проехалась ей наждачкой по больному. Но она молчала. И я молчала, выводя у неё на спине восьмерки пальцами. Херовая из меня поддержка, должно быть.

Когда бард ожила, а я всё-таки собралась и даже отмыла табло, мы на пару прошлись по всем комнатам, созывая большое совещание. Но все так долго и неохотно вылезали со спальных мест и плелись в сторону единственного санузла из дыры в полу и одного на всех ведра с водой, что образовали очередь. За исключением только ходившей в холле Шейлы и кунари, машущего своим акинаком-переростком с утра пораньше. Поэтому мы втроём — бард, мабари и я — успели позавтракать в пабе.

Лелиана оглядывалась напряжённо, кривясь от особенно загадочных пятен на полу и столах. Там оказалось менее густо, чем вчера, но оставшиеся пьянчужки косились на нас с удвоенным любопытством. А когда один из посетителей заказал жаркое из нага и уселся за стол напротив, бард помрачнела так сильно и резко, что можно было эту аруру прочувствовать шкурой. Буквально волнами сквозило ненавистью.

Любитель нажьего мяса тоже заметил выражение Лелианы и демонстративно принялся хомячить. Певцы так и не протрезвели, снова радуя нестройным акапелла. В итоге мы со Жнецом практически жрали из одной тарелки под этот вой, изрядно подпортив этим жор гнома и подняв настроение Лелиане. Вернее, сначала я скармливала псу особенно крупные куски хавки с рук, думая в конце заказать ему отдельно, но Жнец влез на пустующий соседний стул и подло попытался пустить мне в тарелку слюни. Пришлось искать компромисс.

Огромный боевой пёс, в холке достающий до пояса, ошалело лопал и за меня, и за себя, и за того парня, капая окрест слюнями и громко стуча тарелкой по столу. Я вздыхала и, без усилий корча мученицу, обходилась мерзкого вида безалкогольным настоем глубинного гриба. Бард чинно отстранилась и ела исключительно культурно и с вдохновенным лицом. Комментировала она каждый свой укус.

И пока мы втроём дружно «завтракали», зрелище это продолжало лишать гнома за соседним столиком аппетита. Он зло на нас косился, ровно до того момента, пока мы не прикупили нашим спутникам еды в промасленной бумаге и не ушли прочь.

— Это место лучше, чем я подумала, — Лелиана оглянулась на кабак. — Но их певцы кошмарные. Просто ужас.

— В этом шарм Орзаммара, — я скривила нос, когда тёплый поток воздуха поднял вонь от лавы внизу. — Красивые фасады, камень и вонища. Город-контраст.

— Прямо как в Денериме, — грустно протянула Лелиана. Я вслух помянула лужи с непонятной жижей на задворках ферелденской столицы, и разговор плавно перетёк в обсуждение городов. Со слов Лелианы, мне жизненно необходимо было посетить Вал Руайо. И никак иначе. Мол, а вот в распрекрасном и замечательном Орлее такой параши нету.

***

После завтрака и у всех остальных, мнения относительно Пирала Харроумонта и Белена Эдукана разделились — Морриган, Зевран и Шейла ратовали за Белена, хоть его и не видели. Они основывались на криках гномьего Собо… Совета, мать его. Алистер и Винн голосовали всеми силами за Харроумонта, говоря о том, что уж его-то точно поддержат местные. Лелиана без особого энтузиазма тоже поддерживала Харроумонта, но пояснила это лишь тем, что его советник пришёл самостоятельно. Мне было интересно, откуда у обеих сторон такая информация, а Стэн преспокойно никакого участия в обсуждении не принимал вовсе. И в конце на моё уже раздражённое: «Твоё мнение, Стэн?» — кунари спаясничал: «Коротышки должны сразиться сами, если их доблесть превышает их рост». Я его мысленно передразнила и только покачала головой.

К решению мы так и не пришли, потому что лично мне было решительно похер, кого продвигать. Самой бы не скопытиться и войска добыть, а запутанная политика гномьей метрополии, в которой я даже не живу, мне была до фени. Подозреваю, что Стэну было ровно так же не наплевать на это, как и мне. Попытка абстрагироваться и вытрясти готовое решение с треском провалилась.

— Ладно, — я вздохнула. — Давайте подождём ещё пару дней, может, этот Сенат…

— Совет, — одними губами проговорила Лелиана, я чертыхнулась и продолжила.

— То есть Совет. Может, им ещё только пары дней не хватает для окончательного решения?

— Архидемону не хватает ещё пары дней для пробуждения, — мрачно заявил Стэн, с каким-то извращённым удовольствием наблюдая, как мне рожу корчит от его слов.

— Господин кунари, у архидемона уже есть орда. Он уже проснулся и уже точно знает, откуда вылезти на поверхность. А пара дней и тысячи жертв в таком случае — сущий пустяк, потому что они всё равно будут. Теперь думайте обо мне, что хотите, я не эталонная единица измерения, чтоб подходить всем, — упёрла обе руки в бока и нахмурилась, глядя ему в глаза. Безрогий, кажется, хотел увидеть подобную реакцию. Удовлетворённо хмыкнул и снова замолк. Проснулось отчётливое желание его хорошенько треснуть по затылку. — Короче, дадим Сена… Совету дополнительный срок. Два дня и не больше, за это время постараемся узнать о кандидатах подробнее.

Потёрла переносицу. Морриган и Лелиана попробовали поцапаться на почве политического вектора Орзаммара. Зевран их заболтал и упомянул вскользь отменную местную ювелирку и фенечки на одежду, посмотреть которые обеих дам и повёл. Сначала я хотела напомнить ещё раз про важное задание, но антиванец быстро заметил мою хмурую рожу.

— Слухи, страж, лучший источник информации, — Ворон широко оскалился. — А уж слухи Алмазных залов…

— Ой, да идите уже, идите, — я отмахнулась, но когда по подобным причинам слился и Стэн, со слов самого кунари отправившийся «слушать», безо всяких дополнительных пояснений, а Винн потащила Шейлу к какому-то местному знатоку големов из касты кузнецов, то я уже откровенно скрипела зубами.

— Ты, я, Жнец, — развернула голову в сторону недоумённо моргающего стража. — Будем допрашивать летописцев. Моровой останется сторожить манатки.

— Хорошо-хорошо, я же не возражаю, — Алистер даже взбледнул немного.

Я подумала ещё секунду. Стало стыдно. Опять срываюсь на нём, опять веду себя, как тупая сука. А почему? А потому что я тупая сука и есть, вот почему… Тащу всех куда-то в никуда если не буквально силком, то давя на мозги… И вдруг бывший храмовник тоже чего-то ждал лучше, чем нудные старые пердуны с классовой ненавистью? В конце концов, командир отряда всё же я. Значит, и добывать нужную информацию, и решать для них всех основной путь мне. Перекладывание ответственности совсем не поможет. Особенно сейчас. Тогда эти два дня всё узнавать тоже предстоит именно мне. И почему гномы не поселились на песчаном берегу тёплого моря, а? Слабо им было?

Растёрла собственное лицо, его сводить перестало. Вздохнула.

— Прости, я перегибаю. Тоже попробуй посмотреть что тут и как, а я сама разберусь. Бывай, — толкнула входную дверь и свистнула псу, мабари подорвался с места. Бывший храмовник заржал за спиной, я возмущённо на него оглянулась.

— Дыханье Создателя! Ты бы действительно стала останавливать Мор в одиночку, — он прекратил ржать, но вот ухмыляться — ни на секунду. Это, типа, какой-то подъёб, а я не шарю?

— К чему это?

— После Остагара. Ты тогда сказала, что справишься с Мором одна, — Алистер прошёл мимо, легко пихнул локтем в бок, и я окончательно впала в ступор. — Но тебе не нужно справляться с этим одной, я ведь тоже серый страж. По крайней мере, вчера точно им был. Пошли.

— Куда? — выпучилась на него, как-то очень заторможено соображая, что мне с ним, к сожалению, будет не по пути.

— К Логейну с повинной, куда же ещё? — он покосился насмешливо. Если рядом с ним буду настолько тормознуто соображать, то было бы лучше, чтобы нам и впрямь оказалось не по пути. Объективно: лучше и разумнее. А вот хочу ли я такого разумного, злого и вечного? Вопрос… А ещё вопрос, почему именно к Логейну?

— А почему не к архидемону?

— Хм-м, — Алистер почесал подбородок и преувеличенно серьёзно нахмурился. — Потому что архидемон нас втайне обожает. Зачем ему выбираться на поверхность, как не за тем, чтобы увидеть серых стражей? Солона, это же очевидно!

Я фыркнула, хоть и улыбнулась. Но вот когда путь по ароматным улицам Орзаммара завёл в главную и единственную библиотеку гномьего города, стало не до лыб. Библиотека была маленькой. Даже в замке эрла была читальня только вдвое меньше. А ведь в этих стенах хранятся все оставшиеся знания гномов, история, наука. И всё это их наследие умещалось в паре десятков некрупных книжных шкафов.

От этого подташнивало. Были, конечно, у гномов и более долгоживущие источники знаний — красивые каменные фрески и рунные таблички на камне, литые светящимся голубоватым лириумом. Но в рисунках и коротких каракулях много информации не вместишь. Хотя вроде бы был ещё один живучий тэйг, но вряд ли там случайно завалялся филиал Александрийской библиотеки.

Думая про тэйги и гномов, я по большей части только слушала весь разговор с хранителем. Он же самозабвенно зачёсывал про то, что Белен — козёл, осёл и в быту просто тварь, а Харроумонт — душа, хребет и сердце Орзаммара, и без него тут вся гора сверху упадёт, а лава выйдет из берегов. Алистер поднял тему открытия церкви — хранитель вспылил. Пришлось уламывать главного летописца уже вдвоём. Тот упёрся рогами, но после упоминания щедрых вливаний от любителей Создателя в экономику города всё же оттаял немного и разрешил провести общественное собрание. По итогу я ничего нового и дельного не узнала. Только подтвердила свою информацию про кандидатов и систему выборов. Побеждает большинство деширов, но у кого будет на руках Совершенный, тот и самый писюкастый.

И как сказал хранитель, в такой неразберихе гномам будет нужен этот самый Совершенный. Или в одном конкретном случае — Совершенная Бранка из касты кузнецов, ушедшая на Глубинные тропы со всем своим домом ещё два года назад в поисках легендарной Наковальни Пустоты, кующей големов. Пещеры в глубине уже явно дышали в спину.

— Нас отправят на Глубинные тропы, — я с трудом дождалась, пока хранитель отошёл подписывать разрешение для гнома-активиста. Говорила тихо, но пальцы вот трещали от болезненных заламываний.

— Думаю, это были бы крайние меры, — бывший храмовник пожал плечами. — Их Совет всё равно рано или поздно придёт к решению. Даже если не сразу, этот хранитель…

— Алистер, сроки, — перебила я и выпучилась на груду бумаги на столе гномьего летописца. — Перевал ждать зимы не станет. Может, там есть подземный переход, да вот я о таком не знаю. А ты?

— Не особенно.

— Кого бы мы ни поддержали, — я сложила руки в замок, чтобы не выкрутить суставы. — Нас отправят за Совершенной.

— Нервничаешь?

— Ничего я не нервничаю!.. Немного, может, — закусила губу и вдохнула поглубже. Совершенная, чистый лириум, матка, и скорее всего не одна. Всё это в тёмных пещерах с пауками. И я до сих пор отвратительно трезвая. Нервничаю? Не то слово. До сблёва погано от бессилия, аж хочется бегать по потолку и окончательно переломать себе все пальцы.

Вдруг из-за спины кто-то завопил надрывно, я подпрыгнула на месте. Жнец залаял.

— Вор! Кто осмелился?! — из-за стеллажа выглядывал бородатый мужик с круглыми ошалелыми глазами. — Вы же серые стражи! Поймайте его!

Гном махнул в сторону выхода, Жнец заскулил, Алистер прокашлялся и заговорил первым:

— Знаете, куда он побежал?

— Люмпен из Пыльного города! — летописец в сердцах топнул ногой. — Куда ему ещё бежать?!

Какая прелесть.

Вслух я только согласилась с бывшим храмовником, что помощь будет. Вернулся хранитель с разрешением, и мы поспешили прочь.

***

Пыльный город походил на руины. С растрескавшимся камнем и такими мрачными типами на тёмных улицах, что невольно подумалось — будь тут всё же море, город бы звался Иннсмут. Даром, что тут вряд ли когда-либо было золото… А вот рыбьемордые культисты бы вполне прижились.

— Жнец, рядом, — шикнула на мабари. Уж с очень голодными глазами на него пялились два гнома из-за угла. Только сопоставив улицы Пыльного города с Общинными залами, становилось понятно, что весь остальной Орзаммар вообще-то до неприличия чистый. А вот гетто не то что не убирали, скорее всего, тут и канализации не было вообще никакой и никогда — тазы с мутной водой стояли прямо на пыльной дороге между обшарпанных домов. Не было и отдельных лавовых канав, а светящиеся кристаллы на домах разбили или вынули годы назад. Повсюду сушились на верёвках тряпки с дырами и въевшимися пятнами, лужи с подозрительным чем-то стояли по углам. В воздухе уже откровенно воняло. Трущобы были куда ближе к лавовым рекам.

Чёрт, да Денерим после такого — обитель чистоты!

— Ночью тёлку отлюбил… И мать её долбил, — пьяно напевающий гном, шатающийся у стены, икнул, опёрся рукой. Звучно зажурчало, я скривилась и отвела глаза. Посреди улицы, днём. Чува-а-ак… Но почему мне кажется, что здесь такое происходит постоянно?

— Где мы будем искать этого воришку? — вслух спросила я. Помимо вони ещё и духота стояла. Воздух был сухой. — Он отсюда. Больше мы ничего не знаем. И не знаю как ты, но я к хранителям ещё раз не пойду. У них вообще стража есть городская! Вся в распоряжении!

Возмущенно взмахнула руками. Пусть постоянная стража и разбирается, а мне за такое не доплачивают. Не ходят стражники в Пыльный город, понимаете ли. Чистоплюи несчастные.

— Он бледный, лысый, с чёрным клеймом на всё лицо, я его разглядел, — Алистер задумчиво осматривал дома и редких зашуганных прохожих. Те шарахались от нас, как от прокажённых.

— Да мы сами… — я замолкла. Не «мы». — Ладно, я сама своровала книгу из Круга… И карту у эрла Эамона. И было ещё по мелочи… Шкатулку у Ирвинга!

Бывший храмовник укоризненно посмотрел, но ничего не сказал. Зато я не могла заткнуться:

— Я дерьмовый серый страж! — вцепилась в собственные волосы. Вор за вором. Жучка за штучкой. Абсурд какой-то. — Мне отрежут руку или обе руки, если поймают?!

— Если нас поймает Логейн, отрежут точно всё, — Алистер почесал затылок и покачал головой. — В Орлее бы отрезали. А в Ферелдене нет. Подержат на рудниках или просто в темнице, но можно для начала не попадаться… И карту у Эамона? Серьёзно?

— У меня не было карты, — ушатанная дорога и собственная заляпанная обувь оказались невероятно интересными. — А она была нужна срочно. Всем нам.

— Неубедительно. Ты могла бы просто попросить. Семья эрла не такая уж бедная.

— Мне… не пришло это в голову. А потом было стыдно признаться, — морду жгло уже основательно. Носки сапог становились всё интересней и интересней. Страж хмыкнул.

— Но ты призналась сейчас.

— Да, я думаю, тебе можно довериться, — покосилась на Алистера, тот усмехнулся в кулак.

— Приятно слышать. И уж постарайся не стягивать больше чужое.

— Постараюсь, — прозвучало слишком задавленно. Но у меня отлегло. Тоже улыбнулась. Может, однажды я бы и хотела рассказать ему вообще всё. Не думаю, что это хорошая идея даже в перспективе пары-тройки лет и выживаемости, но я бы хотела.

Жнец принюхался и скорбно заскулил. Из ближайшей подворотни такое амбре нестиранных подштанников попёрло, что глаза чуть не вытекли. Алистер вдруг громко охнул, указал пальцем вдаль.

— Там!

Гном вскрик услышал, оглянулся и тут же припустил наутёк.

— Жнец, лови! — заорала я, сама бросилась вдогонку. Доспехи стража бренчали, а меня по спине било пристёгнутым посохом. Гном убежал в узкий закуток, с грохотом уронил трухлявые бочки, задержал всего на мгновение. Он свернул за угол, но пёс гнал на всех парах, поднимая столб пыли. Жнец первым обогнул здание. За поворотом послышалось гавканье, и мы вдвоём со стражем почти одновременно выбежали туда.

Лысый залез на какой-то флагшток и висел, зацепившись руками, и ногами пытаясь огреть мабари по морде. Жнец уворачивался, а потом и вовсе вцепился зубами в сапог. Гном взвыл от боли.

— Отпусти бяку, — на мои слова пёс выпустил ногу, облизнулся и гавкнул, показывая, какой он первоклассный охотник. — Эй, умелец, где книга?

— Какая книга? — гном отпускать балку, торчащую из стены, не спешил. И правильно делал. Попытался бы ещё раз сбежать, я бы его в дробящую клетку засунула или в сплетение отталкивающей и парализующей печати. Прямо в зону резонанса. Чтоб он там на полдня застрял.

— Книга, которую ты спёр, — я скрестила руки в замок, гном прищурился угрожающе.

— А что? Есть доказательства? — он спрыгнул вниз, мабари зарычал угрожающе. — Отгони свою тварь подальше от меня.

— Твоя рожа в доказательствах. Куда дел книгу?

Гном усмехнулся и упёр обе руки в бока, сжал в кулаки.

— Туда, где ты её не найдёшь.

Он резко бахнул чем-то об пол. Глухо звякнуло. Мгновенно появилось огромное облако удушливого синюшного марева, я прикрыла рот и нос рукой, мабари заскулил. Всю подворотню затянуло туманом, гном где-то в нём затерялся. Алистер закашлял, Жнец заскулил, я рявкнула:

— Тихо! — и тут же сама подавилась густым дымом.

Страж закашлялся тише, мабари только сопел, и наконец стало слышно скрип подошвы по песку. Слева. Наугад поставила подножку, выхватывая посох. Кто-то грохнулся с руганью. В бедро что-то острое впилось огнём, я рыкнула, ударила в туман мотыгой. Гном ухнул. Попыталась сделать шаг в сторону, но в бедре так всё прошило насквозь, что я споткнулась о гнома, грохнулась сверху, тот наотмашь заехал кулаком в скулу. Посох укатился в сторону, я вцепилась зубами гному куда-то. Он заверещал благим матом, кашляя, пнул коленом в живот. Я согнулась, теряя воздух, но зубами впилась только глубже, без остановки колотя не глядя. Клеймёный ухватился за волосы, чуть не выдрал вместе со скальпом, я вгрызлась сильнее. Подключился Жнец, судя по рыку. Втроём возились в мареве долго. Наконец слабо подул вонючий ветерок, и туман стал рассеиваться, я выпустила из зубов несчастную раскрасневшуюся гномью бровь, отползла в сторону и схватила мотыгу. Наставила набалдашник прямо лысому меж глаз. Жнец неспешно грыз его ногу, но после моих шиканий перестал. Гном стоически сцепил зубы и прожигал во мне дыру взглядом. Бывший храмовник оказался вообще на другом углу закутка и тёр глаза. Ишь куда его унесло в тумане.

— А если я не скажу, где ваша книженция, чё? Убьёте? — клеймёный скривился, у меня рожа загорелась.

— Не будем мы тебя убивать!

Не хватало ещё жертв лишних. Да нахуй надо!

— Тогда мне нет смысла чё-то говорить, — усмехнулся гном.

— Не усугубляй, — пробормотала я. Нога ныла жутко, не желая ждать, пока ею заинтересуются. — Просто расскажи всё, что знаешь.

— И чё ж такое меня заставит?

— Если хочешь, могу применить магию, — сидеть на грязном асфальте становилось холодно. — Магия крови способна на многое.

— Солона, о какой магии крови речь? — спросил тревожно подошедший страж, я ругнулась тихо. Весь блеф коту под бубенцы.

— Алистер, это для пользы дела. Ты сам вызывался помочь хранителю, так что… — развернулась и подмигнула. Он нахмурился. Как будто я бы успела ещё и магии крови выучиться за это время. Ага, как раз между наставлениями Винн и указаниями Морриган. Если б я их все ещё усвоила… Повернулась к гному. — Ну? Будешь говорить?

— Сбыл я долбанную книжку, и хер ты её найдёшь, — гном тоже сел. — А теперь свою палку убери в сторону. Кончились у меня дымовухи, можешь обыскать.

— Мне стоит отвести тебя страже? Уверена, они будут рады такому экземпляру. Или ты можешь всё вспомнить.

— А ты меня так и отпустишь, да? — гном усмехнулся криво. — Как же. Ты ведь серый страж, наслышан. Но и я не дурак, так что покончим с этим.

— Будешь паинькой и проводишь к сбытчику, отпущу, — качнула головой. — Алистер, отпустим его?

— Солона, у тебя всё ещё нож торчит в прямо в ноге.

— Ну не руку же ему отрезать! — ощупала края пореза. По самую рукоять воткнул, гандон. Сжала зубы, но всё равно ахнула от боли, вытаскивая. Ткань быстро пропитывалась кровью. Отбросила клинок подальше и приложила свободную ладонь к ноге, колдуя. Вскоре стало легче, но на штанах и робе появились влажные пятна тёмной крови и две одинаковые дырки друг под другом. Блеск. — Ну? Либо отправишься гнить в тюрячку, либо я применяю магию крови, либо поможешь нам и иди себе.

— Под солнцем все такие долбанутые? — гном скривился, оглядываясь то на окровавленный нож с очень коротким лезвием, то на мою рожу. Кряхтя, я поднялась и отряхнулась от пыли, не выпуская посох. Вымазала в крови уже колени, пытаясь оттереть ладони. Нда, очень вовремя бурдюк не прихватила.

— Встречаются иногда. А теперь вставай, будешь дорогу показывать.

— Книгу у меня забрали хартийцы, в счёт долга, — гном замотал башкой. — Слушай, ты не отсюда. Потому, видать, нихера и не знаешь. С Хартией связываются только самоубийцы. И я не хочу, чтобы они заявились ко мне, как к предателю. Хартия своё забирает всегда.

— Если эта твоя Хартия перемрёт, то с кем ты там связываться собрался? — на вопросительный взгляд я цыкнула. — Королю будущему не будет нужна процветающая Хартия при любом раскладе.

— Да пока деширы разбираются, кто будет королём, ещё лет сто пройдёт, — лысый скептично хмыкнул.

— Мы намерены ускорить процесс.

— Я бы на это посмотрел, да вот с выколотыми глазами не много увидишь. Страж, обыскивай мой труп, но к хартийцам я сам не пойду, — гном помрачнел, Жнец заскулил.

— Значит, потащим.

Крутанула посох и треснула гнома. При обыске нашлась расписка. Действительно прямо от имени Хартии подписывался какой-то тип, действительно давал пару монет за книгу. Вело это безобразие в местный бойцовский клуб.

Глянула на бессознательного гнома. Грудь у него вздымалась при дыхании. Жить будет. Надеюсь, я не перестаралась. Хотя он мне в ногу нож засадил. И скула ноет ощутимо.

— Взглянем на эту Арену, — дотронулась до щеки и зашипела.

***

Не сказать, чтобы я полюбила нагов после встречи с одним из них. А вот после встречи с кучей им подобных, впору было ужасаться. Наги в Орзаммаре были буквально повсюду. Сидели портретами на вывесках, смотрели мозаикой со стен, из кучи мусора пялились натуральные глаза-пуговицы растрёпанной плюшевой игрушки. Море же дохлых нагов открылось взору только в Пыльном городе.

И хоть квитанция лысого, если ей же и верить, звавшегося Призрачным Корбитом, была уже на руках, то вот дорогу после коротких догонялок предстояло отыскать заново. Жнец тропу вынюхивать пытался, но после первого десятка попыток бросил это гиблое дело. Сомнения, что это воняла сера от лавы всё росли и росли, до того момента, пока серый страж, мабари и я не упёрлись в рынок мяса. Стухшего и лежалого. Мясо было нажье, тушки покоились грудой на ржавом поддоне, а гладко бритый гном с рисунком на лице, который стоял рядом с этой кучей, деловито ковырял в зубах ногтём и не особенно интересовался происходящим. Казалось, даже запах его вовсе не смущал.

— Тучегляды. Принесёт же… Мой папаша был с поверхности, говорил, что небо там повсюду и никаких препятствий, свалишься на раз, — сказал гном флегматично и залез пальцем особенно глубоко.

— Надеваешь сумку потяжелее, и никакое небо не страшно, — я кивнула в знак приветствия, он хмыкнул. — Уважаемый, не подскажете, как выйти отсюда, а то мы, кажется, заблудились.

— Все мы блуждаем по жизни, — философски заметил гном и указал на свою гору нажьих туш. — Выход можно и показать, а прежде взглянуть не желаешь? Хорошие наги, свежие, и цены умеренные.

— Да нам бы только вых… — я заткнулась, посмотрела на трупы зверушек. Лелиану так штырило, когда мы были на местной аллее звёзд, что, может, мне и стоит поискать такое ушастое чудовище. В конце концов, если ей не приглянётся живой подарок, то будет запасной источник пищи на чёрный день. — А живые наги у вас есть?

— Живые? — гном удивился, подумал пару секунд. — Живых нету, но я могу поймать за городом. Не знаю, чего они там такое едят, но глазки у них сияют, и шерстка лоснится. Сколько дашь за живого?

— Ну… — потянулась к кошелю. На хорошее дело имеет смысл раскошелиться. — Двадцать серебром.

— Даже серебром? Идёт.

— Тогда по рукам, — протянула пятерню.

— Жди здесь, я мигом, — гном руку пожал, задвинул поддон с тушками в тень какого-то хлипкого амбара и запер всё на замок. Скрылся он в переулки, из которых мы только-только вышли. На немой вопрос, застывший на лице Алистера, о том, захуя нам с собой пищащий бройлер, я пожала плечами:

— Это в подарок.

— Для Лелианы?

— Думаю, очевидно, что ей эти существа нравятся. А как по мне, они только и ждут, чтобы всадить нож в спину. Ты взгляни на их лапки, они же с пальцами, — я ткнула на кучу укрывшихся в тени тел. Натуральные маленькие ручки с коготками. Жуть. — И взгляд у них такой… Бр-р-р.

— О, да, — Алистер сделал чересчур серьёзное выражение и закивал. — А я-то думал, почему они мне так напоминают Стэна. Взгляд, точно.

Я хохотнула. Наги-кунари, действительно, то, без чего Тедас бы не выжил. Бывший храмовник заулыбался, чуть прищурившись. Глаза у него такие тёплые. И улыбка очень красивая, не белоснежная, но он сам как будто изнутри светится, я улыбнулась в ответ. Он такой…

— Ты такой милый, — ляпнула вслух, не подумав. Алистер округлил глаза, а я очень медленно поняла, какую сморозила хуйню. Почувствовала, как пол проваливается куда-то чертовски глубоко. Всё прозвучало как-то не так. Нужда уточнения толкнула дальше.

— Я имею в виду — славный. Славный друг. То есть… и как мужчина ты такой, ну, знаешь, — неопределённо махнула рукой, пытаясь обрисовать. Получилось абстрактно. Алистер только ещё сильнее в лице вытянулся. — Но я имела в виду как друг… И как воин тоже. Ты во многих сферах хорош. Да. То есть я хочу сказать, что ты…

Жнец заскулил душераздирающе и скорбно свесил голову набок. Пришло мерзкое понимание, что я своими кривыми граблями и косноязыкостью сделала всё только хуже. Пресвятые черепушки Кхорна!.. Мне нужно срочно заткнуться! Рожа запылала, я нахмурилась и всё же закончила разговор:

— К чёрту, забудь! Я ничего не говорила!

Отвернулась. Только бы он не принялся потом это неуместное отвешивание комплиментов высмеивать перед всеми. Не выдержу я такого позора. Но он действительно славный. Может, он и не станет так стебать? Надеюсь. Ох, как я на это надеюсь… А может, я его напугала, или ему стало противно?!

Поймала ошарашенный взгляд стража. Повисшая тишина давила. Да я просто безмозглое тупое трепло! Закусила губу и уставилась в пол. Надо отвлечься.

Стала пялиться на кучу дохлых нагов, будто там происходило ну просто межгалактических масштабов и эпичности бедствие, продолжая горящей от стыда кожей ощущать чужой взгляд. Прочистила горло, гаркнула: «Да где этот гном ходит?!» — и принялась измерять широкими шагами площадку, смотря себе строго под ноги, стараясь не думать вовсе. Страж тактично промолчал. Видимо, подумал, что мой шифер от местной вонищи быстро пошуршал прямиком на Глубинные тропы. И это было недалеко от истины.

Гном вернулся ещё бесконечных полчаса спустя, таща в руках здоровую откормленную тушу, отбивающуюся вполне резво.

— Пятьдесят серебряных за срочность! — не глядя выгребла и кинула в гнома все монеты, что были с собой. Он опомниться не успел, как я выдернула огромную и непомерно тяжёлую животину у него из рук. Последний оплот защиты от прожигающих взглядов Алистера.

Галопом бросилась к ближайшему повороту. Настолько позорно я ещё ни разу не сбегала.

— В другую сторону, — бросил в спину гном. Я наконец затормозила.

Пришлось развернуться, сделать вид, что всё так и задумано, и прошагать назад, стараясь краснеть не слишком сильно. Но по одним только молчаливым и недоумённым переглядам стража и гнома становилось ясно — получалось хреново. Жнец снова жалобно заскулил. И только надрывно шебуршащий наг героически заслонял мне жарящееся прямо в аду ебло своим огромным розовым телом. Прелестные зверушки, очень нужные.

Так до самой церкви андрастиан и топали.

Я прижимала тёплого нага к морде, чтобы лишний раз не палиться со своим временным слабоумием. Жнец всё скулил и слишком понимающе глядел, будто знал о концепте дырявой пасти и словесного поноса у гоминидов. Алистер молчал.

Всё это очень помогало ненавидеть себя за то, что я не свела всё в шутку, похерила момент, похерила нормальные отношения со стражем, похерила любое адекватное и непредвзятое восприятие себя, а потом ещё и проебала деньги. Собрала классическое комбо отстоя, ничего не скажешь.

***

В церкви оказалось оживлённо.

Пришли молиться те самые гномы-андрастиане в количестве пяти штук, которых Моровой уже считал за своих. И когда наша тройка зашла, гномы тут же прервали службу и засобирались уходить, но Алистер их всех скопом осчастливил и попросил у меня показать разрешение от хранителя.

И я бы показала, если б наг, до этого преспокойно сидевший на руках, не решил попытать счастья в вольной жизни.

Розовый монстр сиганул на пол, помчался под скамьи. Окопался там. Пришлось всей оравой ловить несчастное животное, обладавшее ну очень маленьким мочевым пузырём и жутким пренебрежением к Андрасте. Всё это безобразие затянулось до прихода Лелианы. Она, расценив, кому в дар предназначался наг, тут же его твёрдой рукой прищучила и присвоила ему имя: Шмоплз. Почему именно Шмоплз, она так и не ответила. Зато, узнав, что теперь Орзаммар ещё и имеет свой филиал Церкви Солнца, послала всем присутствующим свою жизнерадостную улыбку и до безобразия счастливая ушла отмывать пищащего спринтера-зассанца, пообещав не оставлять место постоя и Морового без присмотра.

— Нам нужно поспешить, если том хранителей ещё не перепродали, — Алистер выдернул из раздумий. Я кивнула, избегая зрительного контакта. Стыдно перед стражем было всё ещё до усеру.

Поспешили втроём на Арену, по пути поймали Винн и Шейлу, и уже им разъяснив ситуацию, все направились по широкому каменному мосту через лавовую реку, булькающую далеко внизу.

Ворота Арены нарастали по мере приближения, сравнявшись в конце с воротами в сам Орзаммар. Серьёзно, зачем мелким гномам эти огромные проходы? Сюда ж самосвал проедет и даже кузов не поцарапает. А в случае обвала было б недурно иметь дополнительные подпорки, но о каких подпорках может идти речь в таком огромном зале? Хотя, справедливости ради, в случае извержения всё ровно наоборот, будет время всех эвакуировать.

Специально перегнулась через сплошной бортик моста, чтобы глянуть вниз. Всё было вполне спокойно.

— Оно не должно подходить близко к лаве, — Шейла взяла меня за шкварник, приподняв над полом и чуть не придушив воротом собственной одежды. Я от удивления забыла, что нужно возмущаться и пытаться отбиться. Големша запросто перенесла на полметра от ограды и отпустила, обеспокоенно добавив: — Лава нехорошая, она кусается.

— Кусается? — прохрипела я и потёрла горло. — Падала в лаву?

— Возможно, — големша нахмурилась со скрежетом, будто старалась вспомнить. Сверкающие лириумные глаза шарили по полу. — Я помню только какие-то смутные образы…

— Глубинные тропы ещё будут впереди, хэй! — постаралась сказать это радостно, но получилось испуганно. Големша покивала.

— Я ценю, что оно со своим дефектом согласно ради меня идти в пещеры.

— Каким именно дефектом?

— Оно до мерзости боится пещер и пауков, — големша наклонила голову и пригляделась изучающе. — Полагаю, у склизких и мягких существ много и других слабостей.

— Больше, чем хотелось бы, — я пожала плечами, окончательно растерев шею. Сначала узнал Алистер, потом оказалось, что Зевран в курсе, да ещё и про мой первый редклиффский побег он тоже был осведомлён, и Шейла знает, кунари тоже меня поддевал в Убежище. Неужели всё настолько заметно? — Шейла, а как ты это узнала? Про пещеры?

— Я умею наблюдать. Если что-то можно увидеть, я это увижу, а слух мой превосходит любые возможности слабой плоти смертных.

Каменная дива горделиво посмотрела сверху вниз. Мол, тебе, котлета говорящая, до моих высот и не дойти. Вообще, действительно не дойти. Хорошо иметь такого воина на своей стороне.

— Ладно. Но ты забыла упомянуть невероятную силу и устойчивость к скверне, — я ощерилась и взяла её за большую и тяжёлую каменную руку, потащила вперёд. Вернее, она позволила себя тащить, удивлённо посматривая искоса. А упрись Шейла ногами, я б её ни в жизнь не сдвинула.

Вышагивающие первыми Алистер и Винн вели какой-то очень глубокомысленный спор про оживление небольших кукол-големов, затем в их диспут включилась и Шейла.

Может, бывший храмовник действительно всё забыл или хотя бы сделал вид, что забыл? Было бы недурно. А мне было бы недурно перестать пялиться ему в спину, ожидая подвоха. Уже жалею, что он вслух так и не послал куда подальше. Но всё равно мне стоило бы извиниться за свой косяк. Когда-нибудь. Только как, интересно? «Было похоже, что я сдурела, но это не так, зуб даю», — после такого я точно попаду из категории «просто тупая» в категорию «дохера ебнутая», если я уже не в ней. Проще убиться нафиг.

Жнец делал вид, что наблюдает за спором. Но на пару хлопков по бедру, мабари остался рядом. Я заговорила шепотом, чтобы никто кроме пса не слышал:

— Мы пойдём на Глубинные тропы, братец-кролик, — вздохнула тихо. Надо, наверное, просто принять этот факт. Настроиться на нужный лад, чтобы не было потом истерик и прочего. И исключить бухло даже теоретически. Сложно. — Будем шляться по тёмным пещерам, полным всяких мерзких тварей… Мечтала о таком с пелёнок, а ты?

Мабари радостно гавкнул и замахал коротким хвостом. О, святая простота.


	19. Об опоссумах и сурикатах

Парадный вход на Арену забился под завязку. Если раньше я думала, что много гномов было в кабаке, то дохера ошиблась.

Протискивались мы по одному, работая локтями и пустив Шейлу вперёд, попутно отхватывая от чужих локтей и колен. Големша же и путь расчищала, и не давала потеряться, возвышаясь над копошащейся толпой гномов каменным маяком. Коротышки толкались, пихались и продирались к выходу, как я поняла, на трибуны. Мы же шли им наперерез, сносимые плотным потоком. Комнаты гладиаторов были слева и справа, вели к ним длинные коридоры, и ошибиться мне очень не хотелось. Потому как второй раз топать через подобную толкучку я бы скорее удавилась.

Гомон закончился, только когда дверь в парадный зал закрылась за спиной. Глаза у всех нас были одинаковые — круглые. Кроме Шейлы. Она важно отряхнулась и с презрением выдала:

— Мерзость.

Я вздохнула. Нашарила в кармане расписку Призрачного Корбита. Приписка в углу гласила, что если гном надыбает ещё раритетов, подобных книжке хранителей, то он должен отнести их к какому-то «глазу».

— Нужно найти глаз, — знак? Вероятно. — Я думаю, это рисунок или что-то вроде.

— Или вырезанный на камне глаз, — бывший храмовник пожал плечами.

— Это может быть аллегория, — Винн покачала головой. — Может быть и прозвище.

— Нет, — Шейла усмехнулась, Жнец заскулил. — Это руна-слово.

Я оглянулась на големшу, та указала каменным пальцем, и за её движением проследили уже все. Напротив, прямо на стене, был высечен крупный барельеф из гномьих зданий с розовато-фиолетовой подсветкой из некрупных кристаллов. Под каждым барельефом были высечены и символы тонкой полосой. Шейла усмехнулась, скрежетнув камнем.

— Нам нужно найти слово «глаз», — уверенно сказала големша.

— Ты всё-таки ещё что-то помнишь, — я уставилась на неё, она нахмурилась.

— Вспоминаю. С тех пор, как мы здесь, в Орзаммаре. Не быстро, возможно, но что-то есть, — Шейла кивнула и стала медленно проверять каждое слово, вчитываясь и шевеля при этом беззвучно губами. Заметив, что я продолжаю за ней следить во все глаза, она нахмурилась сильнее и возмущённо цыкнула: — Оно отвлекает. Пусть оно отвернётся.

Я тут же отвернулась, големша манерно вздохнула и закатила глаза.

Долгое чтение двух стен, полных каменными заметками, закончилось ничем, и мы спустились в зал, в котором топтались гномы. Немногочисленные, впрочем. И вскоре они тоже начали расходиться: кто в маленькие коморки по углам, кто топал к большим дверям. Видно, выход на поле брани. Шейла продолжила вчитываться. Наконец она вздохнула:

— Это.

Перед нужной руной стоял отряд клеймёных гномов в полной экипировке и при оружии. У некоторых из них были круглые щиты, на которых красовался стилизованный череп со скрещенными золотыми топорами позади. Хартия, значит. Рядом с семёркой хартийцев крутился тип в обыкновенной одежде, а когда же один из клеймёных достал книжку со знакомыми гномьими рунами на корешке, я их окликнула. Гномы тут же ощетинились клинками. Жнец зарычал угрожающе.

— Серые стражи, — передающий книгу прищурился, оценивающе оглядел всю нашу компанию с ног до головы. — Занятно.

Хартиец щёлкнул пальцами, молча ткнув в нашу сторону. Его головорезы шустро понеслись вперёд, а гном в простой одежде схапал книгу и понёсся в сторону дверей позади.

Влип в парализующую печать под моё хмыканье. Далеко ли он собирался, интересно?

Пока хмыкала, получила в живот молотом. Воздух резко кончился, и я чуть не рассталась с внутренностями, но встретилась копчиком с каменным полом, меня согнуло напополам. До слёз дёрнуло. С сипом вдохнула. Гном с молотом уже замахнулся вновь, свист прервался ударом големши, с хрустом сломавшей гному весь плечевой отдел. Молодчик завалился в сторону, я снова вдохнула. Живот резало, а я захлёбывалась подступившей горькой желчью. Шейла переключилась на ближайших к ней трёх бойцов с мечами и щитами. Мабари пытался повалить одного из них, запрыгивая сзади, но гном его отгонял. Хартийцы безуспешно тупили лезвия о каменное тело Шейлы, пока Винн удерживала на бывшем храмовнике защитный барьер. Алистер дрался в одиночку с двумя за раз, с лязгом отбиваясь щитом и отводя удары в сторону. Где-то рядом со старшей чародейкой мелькнул силуэт. Кинжал блеснул, мне хватило только увидеть руку.

Хартиец взвизгнул, его отмороженная пятерня замерла в воздухе, а он замедлился и показался весь. Винн крикнула:

— Оттолкни его!

Точно. Мигом вспомнила отталкивающую печать, махнула посохом, мелкий круг с рунами отшвырнул головореза от старшей чародейки. Я поднялась на ноги, опираясь на посох, поочерёдно запустила льдом в хартийцев. Выдохнула. Нифига у гномов нет устойчивости к магии, по крайней мере, не когда расходуешь всю ману на простейшие заклинания.

— Жнец, — я хрипло выдохнула, живот опять свело, будто проедало насквозь. Ну и удар. Стероидами эти гномы колются, что ли? Мабари мигом сориентировался, я махнула рукой в сторону рубаки с кинжалом. — Куси.

Алистер разбил обе ледяные статуи, Шейла добила своих противников, Жнец прыгнул на атаковавшего Винн хартийца, и замороженное тело с треском раскололось о пол. Арена взревела, перекрывая звук. Видимо, начались какие-то бои и на поле. То-то тут так пусто было. Единственный уцелевший гном застрял в печати, к нему мы все и направились.

Шейла его развернула на месте так просто, будто это была пустая ваза или брелок на ключах. Старшая чародейка забрала из застывших пальцев книгу. Гном с маской из перекошенной рожи живыми глазами продолжал наблюдать за каждым движением Винн.

— Мы достаточно провозились. Вернём это всё хранителям и закончим на сегодня, — я прижала светящуюся голубым ладонь к животу. Немного полегчало, тошнота отступила, резь исчезла. Я распрямилась нормально. Старшая чародейка укоризненно сказала:

— Опять без барьера.

Я пожала плечами, не особенно стыдясь. Единственное, чего стыдиться стоило, так это того, что я опять замешана в убийствах. И единственное, что я могу сказать, раз не получилось договориться: «Да заберёт этих воинов Кхорн». Или Камень, если они в него верили.

— А этот сгусток слизи? — Шейла покосилась на оставшегося гнома. — Мы должны раздавить это.

— Максимум — отдадим страже, — я на секунду заткнулась. Глянула на бывшего храмовника. Отдать-то — отдадим, но только при одном условии. — Они же не отрезают руки?

Алистер посмотрел на меня то ли с сочувствием, то ли с усталостью. Потёр переносицу, жмурясь.

— Дыханье Созд… Нет, они не отрезают руки.

***

И вечером, отдав томик хранителям и собравшись в храме андрастиан, мы снова не пришли к единому выводу. Расселись всем скопом на притащенных орзаммарскими верующими деревянных скамьях, сколоченных из какого-то мусора, которые должны были уже через пару дней вместить действительно заинтересованных в Андрасте.

Противоречивые слухи из Алмазных залов и впрямь оказались богатым источником информации, но они только ещё сильнее внесли смуту в и без того полный разброс. Алистер и Лелиана упёрлись лбами, как и Зевран с Морриган. Я долго думала и прикидывала, пока они орали и ругались, подражая деширам и играя на моих нервах, но, в конце концов, решилась.

— Мы поддержим Белена, — я откинулась на спинку скамьи, уставилась на присутствующих. Морриган ухмыльнулась торжествующе, Зевран развёл руками, улыбаясь своим оппонентам, Лелиана громко охнула, Алистер умело изобразил озлобленного мокрого воробья. Я помассировала виски. Заманали. — Белен имеет планы. У него есть конечная концепция — тащить Орзаммар в новую эпоху. У Харроумонта концепция — лишь бы не было худа. А это тупик. К тому же, вот он бы стал препятствовать этому.

Обвела указательным пальцем комнату, намекая на всех андрастиан Орзаммара разом. А ещё неприкасаемых, отношение к гномам с поверхности и торговлю. Да и мужик он не самый молодой со слов Зеврана, который этого лорда видел на улице с охраной. Пара лет, а ну как Пирала инфаркт хватит? А потом всё то же самое по новой, но уже без меня. И слава Тзинчу. На второй раз я бы разделила позицию Стэна и призвала претендентов пиздиться насмерть. Тогда можно принять и позицию Собрания Земель с их: кто не сдох, того и тапки. Лелиана мой намёк поняла, что и показала, пожав плечами.

— Но как же слухи о том, что он убил своих брата и отца? — сказала Винн, хмурясь, и я всё-таки растёрла лицо. А как же слухи про предательство серых стражей? А как же Логейн, он ведь всех спас! Давайте пойдём и убьёмся после этого. Ага, щаз-з-з.

— Хорошо, скажу прямо. Меня вообще не интересуют их семейные перипетии. Совсем. Мне нужен хоть кто-то, кто выдаст кучу толковых воинов, когда время придёт. Тот, чьё слово имеет вес, мне подходит больше. Не было бы Мора, может, было бы и по-другому, но сейчас именно Белен идеальная кандидатура.

Скрестила руки в замок и уставилась на старшую чародейку, договорила:

— К тому же, а что мешает Харроумонту самому пускать слухи, м? Хвалёная гномья честь?

— Если он хоть на толику такое кровавое чудовище, каким его описывают… — Винн нахмурилась сильнее. Мы сидели на соседних рядах, и мне было видно, как у неё собираются морщинки у светящихся голубым глаз. Вера тоже была против. Ясно.

— Я сама не на толику кровавое чудовище, — нахмурилась ей в тон. Старшая чародейка охнула громко, сияние изнутри прекратилось. Она перебила тут же:

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, Солона! А это здесь ни при чём!

— Знаю, — предстоящие ритуалы и сожительство с тварью из Тени тут и впрямь никоим боком. — Но говорю я про количество трупов. Их уже слишком много.

— Это ошибка, — старшая чародейка встала с места и посмотрела строго сверху вниз. Она дико напомнила мне мою мать этим взглядом. Когда я была мелкой, она тоже стояла, смотрела строго и говорила: «Ошибаешься, глупая». Она говорила это всегда спокойно и свысока своего богатого жизненного опыта, будто ей за это башляли, а моя бабка ей вторила постоянно. И это меня бесило, потому что я становилась никем в такие мгновенья, пустым местом, мусором. Поэтому и сейчас это бесит до скрежета зубовного, до тупой ненависти, хоть и столько лет прошло. Ошибаюсь. И тогда, и сейчас. Вот только есть один нюанс, всегда был и остаётся, как тогда — семь лет назад. Мамин сердечный приступ — всего лишь глупая ошибка. Моя глупость, из-за которой её слабое сердце не выдержало, ошибка, из-за которой всё пошло по пизде. Я никого не могу спасти, ничего не могу изменить, даже зная последствия. Страж Перчатки был чертовски прав, я жалею обо всём. Но это мои ошибки, и только я несу за них вину.

— Если это ошибка, то она моя. Я не заставляю тебя брать ответственность за это решение.

Долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, чародейка первой вздохнула и отвела взгляд.

— Поступай, как знаешь, надеюсь, ты ещё одумаешься, — она скорбно свела брови, сжала ненадолго руку у меня на плече и пошла в сторону комнат. Повисла такая плотная тишина, что я подумала, будто никого тут больше нет, но все остальные просто замолкли. Когда дверь за старшей чародейкой захлопнулась, Морриган ухмыльнулась, её губы были блестящими от тёмной помады, очень яркие на бледной коже.

— Давно пора было указать старухе её место.

— Она не какая-то «старуха», Морриган, и ты это знаешь, — злобно прошипела я. — И её место тут наравне со всеми, со мной или с тобой тоже. Просто нам нужен Белен, в связи с обстоятельствами, не более. Не думала, что это требует разъяснения.

Впервые я разозлилась на Морриган. Может, потому что бесилась и на Винн тоже, и на себя, и на мёртвую мать. Как будто это отменяло факт её смерти. Захотелось поорать в полный голос, с трудом удержалась.

— Не требует, — Морриган холодно смерила взглядом. Я медленно вдохнула и выдохнула, прикрыв веки.

— Отлично, — настрой у меня испортился окончательно. Встала, не оглядываясь, прошагала на улицу, Жнец увязался следом, а орзаммарский вечер, не отличающийся от утра или ночи ничем, кроме количества народу на улицах, завонял новыми красками.

Долго бродила по опустевшему рынку, пиная кусок камня, отпавшего от огромного факела. Постепенно жуткая злоба сменилась на жгучий стыд. Было стыдно и перед Винн, и перед Морриган, а ещё перед Лелианой. Я так просто советовала барду не думать о прошлом, а сама себя простить не могу. Лицемерка.

И кто я такая, чтобы что-то там решать для целого гномьего государства? Деширы поддерживают Харроумонта, а если я принесу с Глубинных троп слово Совершенной, то что? Я смогу свалить всю ответственность за все последствия на Совет. И буду не при делах. А вот какую ответственность этот Совет может взять на себя?

Жнец громко пыхтел рядом, а я видела только камень у своих ног. Кривой мусор, потерянный и лишний. Прямо как я.

Очень тупой порыв присобачить эту херабору на место возник спонтанно. Подобрала обломок и пошла к факелу, от которого он мог отпасть. Оказалось, что ушли мы со Жнецом далеко, но вот когда вернулись, всё-таки нашлось место, откуда отпал кусок.

— Сторожи. Появится кто-нибудь, дашь знать.

Жнец согласно залаял. А в сущности… Белен или Харроумонт? Уже решено, смысл теперь идти на попятную и менять шило на мыло? У Белена есть потенциал. А вот воспользуется ли он им или устроит тиранию и кровавую резню? Вопрос. Впрочем, у Харроумонта устроить оргию в фонтане крови шанс не меньший. А мне просто нужны гарантии.

Мабари сел на камень, а я осаждала фонарь. Забралась сначала на крупную подставку, затем на уходивший к самой верхушке забор с квадратными, почти как лестница, украшенными блоками, за пару ступеней из кованного ограждения добралась к верхушке, пышущей жаром, перелезла на каменный уступ рядом. Была б гномкой, не залезла бы. Приложила камень к углу, где он ровнёхонько встал на место.

Для создания мизерного шара пламени потребовалось даже больше времени и маны, чем для большого. Совсем маленький шар — дюйм в диаметре. Не волшебный огонёк, но уже близко. Я усмехнулась, засмотрелась и чуть не брякнулась вниз. Долго пыхтела, нагревая камень сзади, наконец, он раскраснелся с одной стороны, прижала его на место разлома, дождалась, пока он окончательно припечатается. Ноги затекли по самое не хочу. Жнец, сидящий внизу, высунул язык и дышал ртом, вдруг пёс вскочил и залаял громко. А я поняла, что ноги не просто затекли, а одну из них свело судорогой. Видимо, генлок что-то всё-таки задел своими зубами кривыми, а я не смогу спуститься со слишком высокого постамента. Дался мне этот факел злоебучий!

— Жнец, приведи кого-нибудь из наших, — пропищала сдавленно, припадая всем телом к факелу. Если я так сдохну, свалившись в лаву, то это будет достаточно тупо и нелепо. И никакого архидемона. Заебись, как раз в моём стиле.

Мабари зацокал когтями прочь и вернулся всего через минуту вместе с Жемчужиной Коркари. Я стукнулась лбом о камень. Лучше бы пёс Стэна притащил, в самом деле.

— Страж? — лицо у Морриган вытянулось, я промолчала, не зная, что ей ответить. Прокатит соврать, что она обозналась? — Признаться, ожидала так застать я дур… Алистера.

Она быстро одернула сама себя, я удивилась. Чтоб Морриган упустила возможность назвать Алистера идиотом или дураком? Закусила губу. Морриган может признать, смирить гордыню, мне тоже надо этому учиться.

— Прости и спасибо.

— Голову тебе напекло факела близостью? — Морриган прищурилась ехидно, я уткнулась пятаком в камень.

— Прости за грубость, я знаю, как он тебя бесит, и как тебя бесит Винн, да и я, наверное, тоже, — оглянулась на ведьму, та скрестила руки в замок и скептично подняла одну бровь. — И спасибо, что ты всё-таки с нами. Я не хочу сказать, что ты обязана кого-то из нас любить. Просто, мы работаем заодно, и… Я думала, что мы друзья. Все мы.

Морриган подняла уже обе брови, я уткнулась в столб снова. Должно быть, сегодня на моей улице перевернулся постыдный грузовик. Промямлила:

— Это так по-дурацки, прости за это тоже.

— Страж, дурацкое единственное, что тут есть, так то твоё сидение на этой, — Жемчужина Коркари обвела рукой гигантский факел, — штуке. Спускайся оттуда.

Она не стала называть дурацкими мысли про дружбу?!

— Ты даже не станешь отрица… — я выпучилась на колдунью, та подобралась вся.

— Спускайся!

Морриган прищурилась уже угрожающе, но мне показалось, будто у неё скулы покраснели. Хотя она была с белилами, да и свет в красно-оранжевом спектре, и я бы не стала утверждать наверняка. Но мне жутко хотелось так думать.

— Я б с радостью, но не могу. Ногу свело, — ногу, будто по команде, действительно свело особенно стрёмной судорогой почти в ту же секунду, будто кто-то чужой её напряг до предела за меня и не отпускал, пытаясь вывернуть наизнанку. Я замычала глухо.

Жемчужина Коркари картинно закатила глаза.

— Присядь на ступень и рукой ухватись, — она требовательно протянула раскрытую ладонь, а я чуть не прослезилась от благодарности, оседая на выступ.

— Спасибо, Морриган!

— Ты временами невыносима совершенно, — она насмешливо хмыкнула и покачала головой.

***

Встреча с представителем принца Эдукана прошла в Зале Совета. День не задался с одной только хари этого гнома-представителя. Его звали Вартаг Гаворн. И единственное в нём, что меня настораживало, заключалось в манере его речей.

— Всё, что нужно, страж, известить деширов о том, что Харроумонт их подставил, — гном смотрел холодно, хоть его голос и оставался участливым. Он был бы хорошим актёром, если бы не взгляд. Этот тип точно убивал раньше, и убивал он своими руками. Хорошо, если не голыми.

— Ясно, — документы, которые Вартаг передал, были похожи на настоящие. Но именно, что похожи, настоящими они точно не были. Качественная подделка, не больше. Разрешение хранителя для андрастиан было на толстом пергаменте с витиеватой рамкой и печатью, а тут всё немного отличалось: и качество бумаги, и подпись, и печать. Не видела бы до этого оригиналы хранителя, не отличила бы. Вот только эти документы призваны были подставить Харроумонта. И весь сыр-бор состоял лишь в том, что в Орзаммаре оказалось нормально выкупать голоса в Совете за взятки. Этим Пирал и пользовался, а документы лишь демонстрировали, будто эти самые взятки деширы получить не смогут.

Тошнило меня от обоих претендентов на трон одинаково, и уже порядочно.

— Тогда я буду ждать здесь. Помни, лорд Хельми и леди Дейс не должны узнать, от кого ты получила эти документы, они попросту не поверят. Про то, что Харроумонт является родственником главного хранителя Орзаммара, ты уже знаешь, — гном махнул рукой в сторону двери, только не сказав мне: «Кыш». Это было бы просто охуенно.

— Посмотрю, что смогу сделать, — я стиснула зубы. Мерзость. Лелиана была права, грязь сплошная.

— Нам нужно действие, а не смотры, — гном прищурился раздражённо. — Иди.

Какой он мерзкий, пиздец! Сжала кулаки. Это всё ради дела. А дело важней моих личных предпочтений. Кивнула ему коротко и быстро пошла на выход из здания Совета. Нужно было срочно подышать и обмозговать всё это.

Как только двери захлопнулись, я согнулась на пополам, вцепилась в собственные колени ногтями и стала жадно хватать ртом воздух. Меня тошнило от этого города. Здесь было просто ужасно. Душно и мерзко. Грязь была не на дороге, грязь была в воздухе, в воде, в стенах. Как вообще можно одним только взглядом и голосом так взбесить?! Как можно одним только тоном показать, что человек — дрянь?! Вартаг точно это умел. И я рычала, как обезумевшее животное. Гном был отвратительный. Просто кошмарный! Выпучилась на ровный и утоптанный камень орзаммарской мостовой. До омерзения гладкий. Слишком отшлифованный и чистый для такого поганого места. Хотелось его размолотить в крошево.

— Идём, — сказала я в пустоту, ещё раз продышалась, тряхнула головой. Всё из-за пещер и кошмаров, надо абстрагироваться от этих детских обидок. Мне с этим гномом чай не пить, детей не крестить, светских бесед не вести. Есть задание, и оно должно быть выполнено. Плевать, кто он там есть. И не с такими дело имела. Просто плевать, в конце концов, чем скорее начну, тем скорее никогда больше этого гадкого типа не увижу.

Поход до леди Дейс прошёл ещё хуже. Оказалось, что её папаша, заседающий в Совете, за каким-то хером попёрся на Глубинные тропы. Видимо, чтоб подохнуть поскорее. И чтобы выполнить поручение отвратительного гнома, мне нужно было идти на поганые Глубинные тропы. Захотелось вмазать холёной леди Дейс, которая с откровенным презрением косилась на всех нас, хотелось разбить её аккуратный тонкий носик о каменный пол.

Я заталкивала непонятное раздражение глубже, кивала и молчала, пытаясь сохранять лицо. Нам нужна была леди Дейс, и нам нужен был лорд Хельми, зависающий в кабаке большую часть времени.

Пьяный вдрызг, небритый, в несвежей одежде.

И только этот гном мне показался за всё моё пребывание в Орзаммаре до чертиков приятным. В итоге, я полдня просидела рядом с напивающимся лордом Хельми, просто слушая, как он ворчливо поносит отдельных деширов и говорит про политику Орзаммара, как про возню навозных жуков в куче дерьма. Ёмко, кратко и очень интересно. Никто меня дожидаться не стал, поэтому сидела я с ним только в компании спящего у ног мабари, пока «У кабатчиков» не заполнился до упора, а затем почти на себе оттащила уже не переставлявшего ноги лорда до его имения в Алмазных залах, закинув его руку на своё плечо. И хоть таскать взрослого мужчину, пусть и низкого, было до жути тяжело, и я основательно пропотела, мне стало спокойнее. Отравленный воздух Орзаммара показался не таким уж и отравленным, напряжение уходило. Может, дела не так уж и плохи.

Обменяв лорда на благодарности кого-то из женской части его многочисленной родни, возвратилась я изрядно повеселевшая. Возможно, надышалась перегара в кабаке, но мысли пришли в единое русло, скребущийся на задворках страх и проснувшееся раздражение сменились ясностью. Глубинные тропы, так Глубинные тропы, нужно просто сохранять голову на плечах и не задумываться о том, что сверху камень и любой завал… Нет, такое не нужно даже обдумывать. Зайду-выйду. Делов-то. Карты будут, главное — не сворачивать с дороги.

Вот только оставалось кое-что, связанное с Глубинными тропами, что я игнорировать права не имела.

Опасность заражения даже с припарками существовала большая. Опасность же для женской части нашего скромного коллектива была просто зашкаливающей. Даже если порождения тьмы не нападут сразу, даже если явятся потом, я обязана буду знать, что все всё знают. А значит, нужно было для начала сверить свою информацию с единственным источником.

***

В церкви было пусто, в холле встретилась только молящаяся у статуи Лелиана, которой я мешать не стала и тихо прошмыгнула в коридор. Жнец тоже был тише воды, ниже травы, и вместе с ним я быстро нашла нужную дверь. Постучалась, подождала пару секунд. Тишина была мне ответом.

Блин, и где мне Алистера искать?

Почесала подбородок. Привлечь Жнеца, и пусть он найдёт по запаху? Или попробовать самой обратиться? Посмотрела на мабари, тот унюхал что-то и отправился по следу в главный зал. Ну, не буду мешать. Но я ж не пыталась после Редклиффа ни разу изменить форму, забила, раз не получалось… Оглядела коридор с жутко низкими сводами, но никого больше не было. Это должно быть забавно. Морально приготовилась вставать на карачки, чтобы как сказала Морриган: «Почувствовать себя в шкуре зверя». Если смогу почесать себя за ухом ногой, это будет забавно… Но от открывшейся двери я отпрыгнула будучи ещё стоймя.

— Нужно что-нибудь? — страж стоял с кирасой в руках и убитой на вид тряпкой. Полирует, значит. У него, наверное, жутко сосредоточенное выражение, когда он это делает. В смысле полирует кирасу там, меч… О, Хаос, я опять не про то. Действительно, тупею рядом с бывшим храмовником. Такое ощущение, что я одними мыслями его пачкаю в собственной грязи, надо завязывать. Откашлялась.

— Нужно, но я ненадолго. Алистер, как много ты знаешь о порождениях тьмы?

Он задумчиво помычал, пожал плечами и прошёл внутрь комнаты, уселся за каменный стол посередине, имевший единственный каменный стул. Эти два предмета занимали почти всё пространство, разве что ещё серые куски ткани валялись повсюду. И на узкой койке из составленных рядом ящиков, и на полу по углам. Избежал такой участи только сам стол. У Алистера так много носков, оказывается…

— Есть гарлоки, генлоки, огры и крикуны, они все имеют что-то вроде связи, могут чуять нас и друг друга на расстоянии. Ты их всех видела. Те, кто заражаются скверной, без дополнительных мер или умирают, или становятся вурдалаками. За период от двух суток до примерно недели впадают в буйство, — страж подумал немного и жестом показал заходить, я прошла внутрь, захлопнула дверь. И стало ещё более стрёмно. Слишком мелкая комнатёнка. Потолок низковато, а если ещё ладонь прибавить к моему росту, то упёрлась бы я маковкой. В стене напротив была ввинчена светящаяся каменюка. Почему я у себя такой не нашла? Алистер продолжал: — Они покрываются струпьями, лысеют, у них выпадают ногти, иногда зубы, появляются тёмные пятна, проступают вены на коже… Всё, наверное. Присядешь?

Он замолк, я покачала головой. Ненадолго же, чего зря рассиживаться.

— Давай я тоже расскажу, что знаю, а потом мы вместе решим, что можно рассказать другим. Раз уж нам всё равно идти на Глубинные тропы, — сложила руки в замок, потому что стало неловко под взглядом. Слишком проницательным. На секунду показалось, что я куда ниже Алистера. Он отставил кирасу на пол, бросил тряпку сверху и кивнул.

— Попробуй.

— Отлично… Так, — выдохнула, собираясь с мыслями, расцепила руки. — Я знаю, что порождения выкрадывают женщин разных рас и делают из них маток. Таких огромных чудищ, тоже вурдалаков, которые могут рожать ещё больше порождений тьмы.

— Маток? — бывший храмовник приподнял одну бровь. — Дункан мне не говорил. Откуда ты это знаешь?

Он вообще о многом умолчал. И я тоже умолчу о многом. Брякнула:

— Кодекс…

Игровой. Растёрла затылок, страж только сильнее поднял бровь. Он не экзаменатор, а это не зачёт, и я давно не студентка. Хаос вселенский, как это нелепо.

— …Серых Стражей. Да, как-то так. В Круге много книг. Очень много, — вешала я лапшу стражу на уши.

Алистер поднял обе брови разом и уставился недоверчиво, подпёр щёку кулаком. Меня в жар бросило, руки стали дико неудобными и неуместными. А что? Он придёт в Круг и перепроверит список тамошней литературы? Я фыркнула громко и продолжила:

— Ещё знаю, что убить архидемона и остановить Мор может только серый страж. При убийстве архидемона, его душа переселяется в ближайшее оскверненное существо. Если это окажется не серый страж, архидемон переродится в порождении тьмы. Мор начнётся по новой. Но если страж убивает архидемона, то его душа и душа дракона погибнут, — заткнулась наконец. В ответ страж молчал, и я тоже помолчала. Вот она, интрига. Вывалилась из мешка в самый подходящий момент. И ткнула прямо в глаз. — Ну, или так считается…

— Кто написал этот «Кодекс»?

Алистер нахмурился, и я тут же захлопнулась. Взгляд у стража стал тяжеловат немного. Но видала и тяжелее.

— Целая группа людей, вообще-то. Они… Они знали многих серых стражей и… Как бы так… — я замялась. И создали всю вашу вселенную. И ты, чувак, тоже плод их фантазии. — И решили собрать всю полученную информацию воедино.

Бывший храмовник долго сверлил взглядом, я держала харю спокойно, наученная тяжкими гляделками со Стэном, да вот только предательского горения табла это не отменяло. Серый страж сел прямо и сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Дункан говорил со мной, перед Посвящением, — Алистер отвернулся. — Он сказал, что ты отступница, сбежала в Остагар специально ради вступления в орден, что уже тогда знала о риске Посвящения.

Я промолчала, поискав ответную реплику где-то на полу. Может, она под одним из носков спряталась? Перевернула носком сапога ближайший — нету. Какая жалость. Покосилась на бывшего храмовника, задумчиво созерцающего стену. А вообще, колдунья из Кинлоха начиталась тамошней литературы и пошла спасать мир на крыльях максимализма и пафоса. Нормально же звучит. Даже в духе местной культуры героических самоубийц. Алистер медленно покачал головой и продолжил, всё так же смотря в сторону:

— Когда мы в первый раз пришли в Редклифф, там был маг крови. Вы друг друга знали. В Бресилиане ты знала об отступнике, ты знала о магии крови Затриана. И Лелиана сказала, что в твердыне Кинлох ты единственная не попала в ловушку демона праздности, а затем разобралась с целой башней… С башней, полной малефикаров и одержимых, — Алистер невесело усмехнулся. О чём речь вообще? — Знаешь, Солона, такое ведь и вооружённой группе опытных храмовников не всегда под силу.

— Оголтелое везение, — я махнула рукой. — Они не были все такие уж сильные и непобедимые. Да и в лоб я только с Ульдредом смахнулась.

Страж мрачно покосился на свою кирасу.

— Я старался об этом не думать, но всё же… Винн спрашивала меня про твои шрамы, но я не знал, что ей ответить сначала, ты без нужды даже руки не открывала больше, чем на четверть даже в жару, но без колебаний вырезала на собственном теле символы, а сейчас… Этот город. Твои слова, твои поступки, — Алистер опять покачал головой, взъерошил волосы и повернулся. Испытующе взглянул глаза в глаза. Я моргнула. Чё-то, по-моему, куда-то его занесло не туда. Он мрачно припечатал: — Закатывай рукава.

А? Какие, нафиг, рукава? Как вообще связаны архидемон, стражи, Кинлох и мои несчастные рукава?

— Чего? Зачем?

— Закатывай рукава, — страж был серьёзен, резко поднялся с места, явно нацеливаясь закатать рукава если и без моей помощи, то с помощью собственной грубой силы. Э-ге-гей, паца, так не пойдёт.

— Пока не скажешь зачем, не буду.

Вот из принципа! Заложила руки в замок. Сдурел совсем, хоть бы объяснил по-человечески. Тем временем, страж обогнул каменный стол, а я допёрла, что он и впрямь серьёзно настроен. Дались ему мои рукава!

— Сама это сделаешь, или я это сделаю, — он нахмурился, рванул вперёд, но сцапать не успел. Я вовремя отшатнулась, зато бедром налетела на край блядского стола, с грохотом запнулась о ящики и кирасу, чуть не сломав ногу, зашипела от боли и уже зло рявкнула:

— Ты с ума сошел?!

Вроде это меня отпиздили у Арены и в Пыльном городе, почему тогда кукушка слетела у него? Страж стал двигаться чуть медленнее, но и движения стали более плавными, будто он вокруг стола не круги наматывал на пару со мной, а репетировал лунную походку в танцевальном классе. Оказалось, что без тяжелого доспеха звуков Алистер почти не издает. И было в этом что-то угрожающее. По спине нехорошо прошёлся холод.

Страж резко выкинул одну руку вперёд, каким-то жутким способом перегибаясь через весь стол, крепко сцапал за локоть, я локоть попыталась вырвать, но безуспешно. Замок распался, и уже я перетягивалась через столешницу.

— Паршивец, — прошипела, лежа рожей вниз. Ебло холодил камень, но от злости за какую-то непонятную дурость стража и за собственную нелепую позу припекало. И не только харю. Страж доебался и до второй руки, похмыкал, а я так и не почувствовала, чтоб запястья стали свободнее. Ни-ху-я. Захват, стол, поза раком. Бля, что за маски-шоу?! — Чего ты докопался?!

— Раздевайся.

О, как. Корбит, по ходу, не волосы мне выдрать пытался, а мозг вместе с ушами. И видимо, удачно.

— Алистер, душа моя, ты б хоть стишок рассказал, — хрюкнула в стол. Не знаю, чё он так озверел вдруг, но это уже становится весело. А уж учитывая, сколько я думаю о нём в последнее время… Хорошо, что уткнулась мордой в столешницу, а то стало немного неловко. Дохуя неловко, вообще-то. Но язык не отсох. — На табуретку можешь не вставать. Я даже подарков или ужина при свечах не требую, но ты это… Уважь даму-то. Мне и одного четверостишья хватит.

— Что? — он прозвучал удивлённо, стало как-то очень холодно. Я зажмурилась с силой.

— Говорю, ни ляда не понимаю, чего это тебе вдруг так упёрлось видеть меня голой?! — я засмеялась, может, слишком нервно. В горле паршиво запершило. Если это такая насмешка за мои слова в Пыльном городе, если это такая дерьмовая шутка, то я не знаю. Посмеяться вместе с ним? — Если б мне это сказал Зевран, я бы решила, что опять где-то он не чувствует себя в безопасности, ищет защиты или покровительства. Какую-то такую хуйню. — Облизнула пересохшие губы. — Но это сказал ты. Так что эта шутка ну просто пиздец, какая охеренная!

Изогнула голову боком, проморгалась, наконец, увидела перед собой кусок одежды. Подняла глаза выше. Он смотрел сверху вниз, будто впервые видел. Немного растерянный, наверное.

Хватка ослабла, и я выдернула свои пострадавшие больше всего запястья из клешней. Странно, но продолжения позорного банкета имени тупых юмореск не последовало.

— Короче, — растёрла запястья, не глядя на дурацкого стража. Он действительно милый иногда, но дурацкий. Мог бы просто сказать, что неприятно ему от моих слов, я бы извинилась. Тыкать меня мордой в собственное дерьмо было совсем не обязательно. — Порождения тьмы крайне херово пахнут, у них есть какой-то ебанутый культ с созданием блядских тотемов из трупов. А генлоки прожорливые сукины сыны, хоть и жрать им не обязательно. Может быть, можно избежать смерти от лап архидемона. И возможно, что это связано с магией крови. Наверное, Зов у стражей, обозначающий скорое сумасшествие, тоже можно отодвинуть. Может, порождения разумнее, чем кажутся. И может, прежде чем топать на Глубинные, нужно наделать настоек, помогающих на ранних стадиях заражения, даже если мы пойдём всего за пару километров от города. Но это всё, что я знаю. И сейчас я пойду к другим, расскажу про маток и попрошу Винн и Морриган помочь с настойками. Больше мне тебе сказать нечего.

Прочистила горло, обогнула стол.

— Прости, мне не стоило так делать, — бывший храмовник потёр затылок, я смотрела на него исподлобья.

— Ага, но не буду глаза мозолить, — кивнула. Хотелось сбежать подальше, лучше всего прочь из Орзаммара. Махнула рукой, развернулась и пошла вон. Запястья ещё ныли. Ну и хватка у него, как будто руку в слесарные тиски засунула.

— Я весь последний месяц думал, что ты можешь оказаться малефикаром, — Алистер громко вздохнул, я застыла на месте. — Хотел убедиться, что ты не режешь руки. Серые стражи не запрещают магию крови, знаю, просто это…

— Противно?

Как близко он подобрался к ответу. Да и руки… Истолковал не совсем верно, но и исходных данных не было. Из него действительно получился бы отличный храмовник. Обернулась, чтоб видеть его лицо. Красный почти до корней. Стыдно за догадки?

— Да, точно, — он нелепо рассмеялся, прикрыв глаза ладонью. — Смертельно опасно, повышает риск одержимости, но противно тоже.

Противно, да. Теперь я знаю самое подходящее для меня слово: «противно». Захотелось проблеваться. Мерзкая, грязная, противная. Хорошо подходящие мне слова. Думаю, пора раскрыть карты. Если он так реагировал на магию крови даже в перспективе, то уж с одержимостью и далеко не духом, как у Винн… Страх или презрение? Пробило ознобом, хоть вокруг и было тепло. Наверное, я бы хотела… Я бы ничего не хотела. Холодность. Только её. Чтобы мы перестали быть даже друзьями, чтобы он просто отвернулся или вовсе ушёл в Редклифф, к Эамону, чтобы мне больше не думать о нём никогда, чтобы не было ненужных, странных лишних мыслей. Мне нужно просто получить один раз по каске, почувствовать его презрение, страх или ненависть, разочароваться и навсегда забыть, а не разевать пасть и не пускать слюни вслед. Всегда были презрение и ненависть, так что не в первый раз.

— Ну, ты почти угадал, — прищурилась, Алистер тут же перестал смеяться, побледнел быстро, лицо его вытянулось. Бывший храмовник. Обетов не принимал, не успел, но всё же. Он одной породы с Калленом. Как я это упустила?

— Ты тоже не шутишь?

— Та, что была до меня, сейчас в Тени, но вот она была магом крови. А я «нестабильная», недочеловек, недодемон, — тупая обезьяна с гранатой. Усмехнулась криво. — Раньше была человеком, а вот сейчас уже не знаю.

— Это бы многое объяснило, — он помолчал. — И когда ты поменялась местами?.. С ней.

Как-то странно Алистер выделил последние слова. Страж серьёзный, мрачный, но за оружием не тянулся, просто стоял и смотрел нечитаемо.

— До Остагара, я сбежала из Круга поэтому. Потому что мы поменялись.

Вспомнился кричащий храмовник из башни. Кое в чём Каллен был совершенно прав. Она была бы умнее.

— То есть… всё это время, — Алистер надул щёки, проморгался, почесал голову. — Пылающий меч Андрасте! Я не могу просто… Ушам не верю! И ты молчала?!

— А ты не испугался бы? Не сдал бы в Кинлохе Грегору? Ты, помнится, тоже не кичился своим происхождением, — не выдержала взгляда и всё-таки снова сложила руки в замок.

— Нет!.. Но намёк понят, — страж отрешённо шагнул к своему лежбищу, рухнул на него кулём, прислонился спиной к стене и бездумно уставился в потолок. — Есть что-то ещё, о чём мне стоит знать?

«Стоит знать»? Заразный красный лириум, Титаны, живущие глубоко под Глубинными тропами и способные одним лёгким движением обвалить весь континент к хуям, отбитые наглухо Корифей и Солас, властвующие над Завесой… Нет. Определённо нет. Я и сама про этот пиздец знать бы не хотела.

— С тебя хватит открытий, на пару лет вперёд уж точно, — оперлась о стол, уставилась на дверь. — Не попытаешься меня зарубить? Храмовники, по-моему, этим и занимаются.

— Что я скажу… Меня вовремя завербовали в серые стражи. Хотя форму храмовников я оставил. Достаю по ночам и плачу в её потрясающий шёлк, вспоминая старые добрые деньки. Ах, хорошее было время, — Алистер хохотнул тихо.

Что за?.. Я оглянулась, он улыбался, смотрел, чуть наклонив голову. Вот так запросто принял. Но он же из этих храмовников! Как?! Я этого не понимаю. Никак. Ферелденцы действительно сумасшедшие, а Алистер просто… Странный. Самый замечательно странный человек, которого я когда-либо встречала. Аж потеплело на сердце. Сама залыбилась в ответ. Захотелось подпрыгнуть до потолка и во весь голос заорать о том, какой он замечательный. Прикрыла рот. Мне что-то надо было сделать. Что-то совсем не связанное с Алистером. Страж прищурился весело, продолжая улыбаться.

— Солона, почему ты так смотришь?

Любуюсь недостижимыми замечательными людьми.

— Думаю, что тебе даже стишок бы не нужен был.

— О чём ты? — он удивлённо встрепенулся, я покачала головой. Дурацкий? О, да. Замечательный? Тысячу раз да!

Оттолкнулась от стола, шагнула к выходу. Винн, Лелиана и Морриган будут счастливы, когда узнают о матках. Могу представить.

— Погоди! Что ты имеешь в виду? — страж подорвался с места.

— Я имею в виду, что ты замечательный, — улыбнулась ему от дверей. Бывший храмовник отчётливо так залился краской. И если б мне тоже не опаляло щёки, я бы рассмеялась. Хочу, чтобы он знал, и плевать, что мне будет стыдно, а стыд за прошлую такую глупость ещё не отпустил. — И как воин, и как друг, и как мужчина. Ты замечательный.

— А-а… Ага… — Алистер ожесточённо стал натирать затылок, только искры не высекая. Нахмурился, явно о чём-то глубоко задумавшись.

— Шею себе не протри, соколик, — хохотнула, когда он стал пунцовым и прижал руки по бокам. — Пойду, обрадую остальных. Матки сами про себя не расскажут и всё такое.

Вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь, прислонилась всей спиной к холодному камню. Щёки жгло, а ладони всё же вспотели основательно. Он замечательный, теперь он это знает. И теперь я могу расслабиться, а странные мысли… Наверное, я даже не против, чтобы они просто были. В конце концов, я смогу над этим посмеяться в тяжёлую минуту, а в лёгкую — посмотреть ему в спину чуть дольше. Он не гонит и не насмехается, позволяет быть рядом, и меня это вполне устраивает.

Монотонно стала простукивать другие двери в удивительно тихом коридоре, мурлыкая какую-то совсем не мелодичную чушь себе под нос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS (к названию): опоссумы хорошо умеют притворяться мёртвыми, сурикаты не боятся укусов змей


	20. Вниз

Ворота на отшибе гномьей метрополии были внушительными и мордастыми в самом прямом смысле — две гномьи бородатые ряхи, по пять метров каждая, лупили пустые каменные глаза по обе стороны от дверей. Гномы стоявшие рядом с ними были не менее внушительными и мордастыми. Самый высокий и хмурый из них почти доставал Алистеру до подбородка, но Стэна это всё равно не очень впечатляло.

— Не впечатлён.

— Стэн, манеры… — тихо сквозь зубы прорычала я, жестами обрисовывая, что ему пора и дальше отыгрывать первоклассный сегеронский морёный дуб. Желательно, без таланта к чревовещанию. Кунари сохранил постную физию, смерил меня уничижающим взглядом и еле слышно фыркнул.

Гномы недобро зыркали на Стэна. Узнали б они, чем именно безрогая ехидна не впечатлился, порезали бы нас всех на ремни. Я откашлялась громко, чтобы привлечь внимание гномов, пытавшихся взглядом испепелить кунари, но привлекла его только у Винн, участливо спросившей о моём здоровье. Вздохнула. Если мы не попадём на Глубинные тропы сейчас, я позорно растеряю остатки самообладания и сбегу от этой пещеры куда подальше. И вот тогда пусть ловят меня как хотят.

Но всё же после письменного разрешения на прогулку до тэйга Эдукан от Белена, после осмотра доспеха Алистера на предмет грифонов и пары ласковых в сторону «подсолнечных психов», нас пустили-таки на Глубинные тропы. Дружно, кучно и с припарками. Разве что оставшиеся в Орзаммаре Лелиана и Зевран в компании мабари нам не махали вслед. Они во всех смыслах вынюхивали и разведывали, попутно следя за обоими кандидатами на гномий трон. С одной стороны, сколько-то гномов охраняя от самих себя, с другой — банально проверяя на вшивость. Дружественные письма Логейна к деширам, в отличие от новой партии его делегатов, в Орзаммар всё же прошли.

Но когда тяжёлые ворота захлопнулись позади, отрезав путь к отступлению, а Глубинные тропы предстали во всей своей затхлой красе, я минуты три мысленно орала, стоя на месте, сжимая кулаки и пуча глаза.

— Ну… Считается, что во время Мора порождения тьмы уходят на поверхность, — Алистер, заметивший ступор, улыбнулся наигранно, хлопнул по плечу. Я судорожно подавилась воздухом. — Так что, подумаешь, пара пещер… С парой порождений тьмы. И всего-то пара камней сверху и пау…

— Нет! Просто нет! Даже не думай это вслух произнести! Я ничего не слышу! — задыхаясь, взвизгнула я, размахивая перед носом вздыхающего грустно стража пальцем. Передёрнуло от диких мурашек, удачно подражавших то ли озверевшему дракону, то ли прыгающему великану.

Глубинные тропы — сеть тоннелей, соединяющих тэйги. Древняя сеть. Настолько, сука, древняя, что тут наверняка из стены в любой момент могут политься нефтяные реки из говна мамонтов и затопить нахуй всё подземелье.

Медленно вдохнула и выдохнула, повторила это раз десять, но не помогло. Потолки хоть и были до головокружения высокими, а дорога впереди походила на каменную широкополоску с лавовыми канавками и высоченными колоннами-подпорками через каждые десять метров, но всё это вкупе с сухим воздухом, желтушно-грязным расползающемся маревом впереди и тихим угрожающим гудением ветра давило. И давило ой как сильно.

Учитывая же подозрительные трещины повсюду и не менее подозрительные завалы в самых неожиданных местах, я старательно продолжала изображать водолаза с резко обострившейся кессонкой. Разве что глаза так и не вылезли из орбит.

Хочу домой.

***

Пока мы шли по длинным и слишком звучным коридорам, эхо сопровождало в обязательном порядке. Как и бульканье с шипением. Звуки лавы дико раздражали и нервировали, накручивая мозг на проволоку с особым остервенением. Встретилась и парочка трупов порождений. И что странно, совсем свежих, хоть лорд Дейс и свалил из города уже несколько дней как. Зато запаха Орзаммара не стояло. И пусть воздух не был свежим и тоже немного отдавал серой, но он был куда менее ароматным, чем орзаммарский.

Далеко отойти от городских ворот, правда, не получилось.

— Стой, — тихо сказал кунари и с силой схватил за плечо, дёрнул назад так, что я чуть не ёбнулась на пол. Вся группа застопорилась. У воина был слишком напряжённый голос, чтобы этого не заметить.

— Что-то не так? — вопросительно глянула на безрогого, тот с сосредоточенной мордой осматривал ближайший поворот. Тэйг Эдукан был ровно там. Я уже видела выломанные, хотя скорее выкорчеванные, тяжёлые двери. Никак огр постарался.

— Что-то не так, — еле слышно проговорил кунари и мрачно посмотрел в глаза. — Мы видели свежие трупы порождений тьмы. Но не живых.

— Кто-то прошёл до нас? Недавно, — шёпотом предположила я, кунари молча кивнул. Если стража города сюда не совалась, да и вряд ли это лорд Дейс… — Это может быть засада. Морриган, сможешь обратиться и посмотреть сверху, сколько их там?

Жемчужина Коркари красиво усмехнулась, чуть подняв точёный подбородок, крутанулась на месте и бесшумно превратилась в темноту. Мрак сжался, обернувшись птицей. Некрупная ворона с гребнем взмыла вверх, глухо хлопая крыльями, скрылась во мраке колонн. Снизу не видно и не слышно. Если бы порождения тьмы умели так летать или сидеть на потолке…

Пару минут спустя Морриган вернулась, сделала какой-то финт, типа мёртвой петли и вновь возникла из темноты как ни в чём не бывало. Даже волосы не выбились из её причёски. Чаровница… Про таких, как она, стихи писать надо, а не отправлять на Глубинные тропы за ошалевшими лордами.

— Десятка гномов, вооружённых хорошо, в доспехах ладных, — Жемчужина Коркари покачала головой. — И баррикады есть у них. Две по краям.

— А чьи гномы? У них были какие-нибудь знаки на броне?

— Мне не знаком этот символ, — Морриган задумчиво закусила губу. — На череп похож, со скрещенными топорами позади.

— Хартия, — я поморщилась. Что они-то тут забыли? Ждут Дейса? Маловероятно. Этот тип нужен как Харроумонту, так и Эдукану. Значит, они бы не заказали его. Мстят за нашу с ними недавнюю встречу? Тогда они знали о том, что мы двинем на Глубинные тропы. А вот это уже им кто-то должен был слить. — Нужно узнать, кто им нашептал, что мы тут окажемся.

Дождавшись молчаливых кивков, продолжила:

— Шейла, пойдёшь вперёд, там могут быть ловушки с ядом или что эти карлики могли приготовить живым, — остаются баррикады. А уж тут у них могут быть и бомбы. — Но барьеры всё равно ставим. Винн, это по твоей части. Морриган, прикроешь Стэна и Алистера. А вы двое держитесь за Шейлой на расстоянии. Я попробую парализовать гномов и раздолбать баррикады с расстояния. Всем всё ясно?

— Мне не нужны барьеры, — Шейла пожала каменными плечами.

— Если в тебя попадёт снаряд с нескольких метров, даже тебя разнесёт на куски. Это необходимость, — я нахмурилась. — Мне ты больше нравишься целиком, а не по частям.

— Оно слишком пугливое, — обречённо вздохнула големша.

— Перед началом, страж, — Винни подняла в воздух указательный палец. — Морриган и ты, наложите заклинание каменного доспеха. Одних барьеров может и не хватить.

Я кивнула, хреново себе представляя, от чего может защитить мой хилый каменный доспех. От занозы, наверное. Видать, именно потому Винн привлекла и цокающую Жемчужину Коркари.

***

Когда из-за поворота с воинственным воплем понеслась напролом Шейла, хартийцы немного охуели сначала. Но тут же раздался взрыв. Големшу с чудовищным грохотом отшвырнуло. Гномы попрятались за кучей строительного мусора. Бегущие Стэн и Алистер буквально светились от наложенных заклинаний. Морриган и Винн только выглядывали из-за поворота, не пытаясь выйти, я вылезла во весь рост, чтобы лучше прицелиться. Выдохнула. Сначала прицельно наложила парализующую печать на две кривые деревянные баррикады. Кто-то крикнул, и из-за препятствия высунулся мордастый тип с луком. Я кинулась на пол навзничь, ушибив локти. Над башкой просвистело. С пола косо махнула посохом. В поднятую руку тут же вхреначило древком стрелы. Я заорала, только искры из глаз не роняя. Впереди звучно бахнуло взрывом стыка парализующей и отталкивающей печати, сверкнуло ярко, осветив всё до слепоты. Гном с луком замер.

Я прижала к себе пострадавшую конечность, мыча сквозь зубы. Острый наконечник торчал из руки, ровнёхонько в предплечье, оставив оперенье с другой стороны. И это было дико. Стрела торчала с двух сторон, как чёртов шампур. Я только заскулила от пульса грызущей боли. Хотелось оторвать всё до локтя, чтобы не чувствовать это. Но даже просто трогать это дальнобойное дерьмо оказалось больно. Пришлось перехватить посох другой рукой, но кунари и бывший храмовник уже добежали. Атака по площади отменяется. Провозилась слишком долго. Тогда нужно подобраться ближе.

Вскочила и побежала вперёд сама под окрик Винн, големша поднималась с места, скрежеща, и дальше понеслись вместе. Добежали почти до баррикад, где Стэн размашисто рубил гномов в кровавое месиво. Ближайшего к себе он разрубил сверху вниз напополам с отвратительным чавканьем, обе части не успели опасть, застряв в печати, но кровь лилась по ногам, стекая на пол в лужу. Бывший храмовник рассёк другому хартийцу плечо и грудь, тот тоже умер стоя. Шейла запросто ломала головы мощными ударами, капли крови попадали на её кулаки, ошмётки летели в стороны, попадая и мне на волосы и лицо. Стереть их не получилось, я только ещё больше размазала кровь. Стрелявший гном с луком остался в неподвижном состоянии. Он мог лишь наблюдать за расправой. Я думала не больше секунды, колдовала уже по привычке, не думая над действиями. Тело хартийца и двое за ним застыли уже навсегда, я застыла тоже.

Когда труп гнома сломало колдовским каменным кулаком, я вздрогнула. Морриган вышла из-за поворота с очень недовольным выражением. Винн последовала за ней, а я оглянулась. Какая-то кровавая каша из тел. От морозящих заклинаний никогда не было так много крови. Когда был огонь, её не было столько. Показалось, что запах железа въедается в одежду и в кожу. Снова потёрла щёку, пытаясь оттереть присохшую кровь.

Меня дёрнули требовательно за правую руку, и я взвизгнула от боли. Винн подобралась близко, но я её не слышала, хоть теперь она и крепко держала меня за локоть.

— Солона, не дёргайся! — чародейка внимательно осмотрела наконечник, перемазанный бурым. До меня никак не могло дойти, как это так может торчать из руки вот это?

— Сломать всего лишь нужно, — под моё трусливое мычание Морриган перехватила руку, сцапала стрелу у основания, переломила. Древко упало со стуком на пол. Ведьма свободно вытащила кусок с наконечником, пока я аккомпанировала слезливо. — Барьер и на себя ты делать научись, не то погибнешь рано или поздно, здесь соглашусь я со ста… с Винн.

Винни вопросительно взглянула на Морриган после того, как та поправила саму себя, но Жемчужина Коркари только фыркнула, выпуская мою конечность из пальцев. Я прижала руку к груди, убирая посох левой, приложила пальцы к ещё гаже пульсирующей ране. Ладонь засветилась голубым.

— Спасибо, — я кивнула волшебницам. — Но может, мне просто стоит обзавестись наручами.

— Это был Харроумонт. Заказ на наёмников Белена. Лорд знал, что мы пойдём сюда, — во всеуслышание объявил кунари, склонившийся над гномкой с отрубленными ногами. Безрогий распрямился, замахнулся мечом снова. Гномка сдавленно охнула. Живая.

— Стой! — крикнула я. Кунари замереть не успел, снова раздалось отвратительное чавканье. Стэн обернулся с совершенно спокойным лицом, посмотрел в глаза. Я хотела ему сказать, что бой кончился, что после драки кулаками уже не машут, что нельзя добивать беззащитного. Но для него всё кончилось, когда кончились все враги, все тупые басра, не понимающие Кун. Вместо проникновенной речи сухо гаркнула всем сразу: — Неважно, идём.

Рука пакостно ныла всю дорогу. Наверное, я что-то неправильно срастила. Теперь из-за этого постоянно тёрла влажное пятно на рукаве, пока в горле стоял кромешный сушняк. Жадно вылакала всю воду, которая была с собой. А после молчала, вроде как больше от жажды. Всю дорогу и промолчала в итоге. При стычках с глубинными охотниками, пасть которых внезапно оказалась клювом, раскрывающимся в блядский цветочек, полный зубов. При стычках с короткими генлоками, брызжущими слюной. При нахождении самого лорда Анвера Дейса с компанией вякнула только единожды, показывая филькину грамоту. Гном поохал, поахал и позвал топать с ним до Орзаммара. И дальше я снова молчала, пока мы шли толпой назад, а когда прошли сквозь ворота, и вовсе взгляд не поднимала. Запах серы стал ярче, меня замутило.

***

— Лелиана, как жизнь, как сама? — я шумно ввалилась в двери вслед за магичками, уткнулась лбом в холодный гранитный косяк. Стэн, в такте соревнуясь с падающим шкафом, полным посуды, отодвинул в сторону двумя руками и прошёл мимо. Шейла проследовала за ним вместе с бывшим храмовником. Слабость накатывала волнами, заставляя колени дрожать, и из прохода я ушла не в полной мере. Бард приветственно кивнула, пока остальные разбредались по комнатам.

— У меня? Всё хорошо… — голос её стал обеспокоенным. — Но ты выглядишь ужасно, что случилось?

— Фигня… поцарапали, — слабо отмахнулась, облизывая растрескавшиеся губы. Хотелось пить до дрожи.

— Ты действительно выглядишь паршиво, — проговорил Алистер. На его слова я развернулась и с трудом не сползла вниз. Только посох и держал, мешая окончательно полечь на стену.

— Всегда так выгляжу, пора бы уже привыкнуть, — ухмыльнулась стражу, тот свёл брови.

— У тебя не проступают вены на лице обычно.

— Обычно — ключевое слово, — я развела руками.

Подумаешь, немного упрела и устала, но если я не прижму зад сейчас, то совсем неграциозно сползу на пол. Лелиана покачала головой.

— Сегодня уже приходили паломники, и ещё к тебе гости, — мило улыбающаяся орлесианка сидела на невысокой табуретке у входа и наглаживала Шмоплза по макушке. Наг тихо попискивал у неё на коленях, пока рядом лежал ящик. С оружием. Проследив за моим взглядом, орлесианка кивнула. — О, в доме Создателя дети его оружия не носят.

— Ясно, — я вытащила посох из-за спины, опёрлась о него и сглотнула, но подступила желчь. Лелиана окликнула троицу неизвестных, сидевших на скамьях спиной ко входу. Первым откликнулся лысый.

— Чтоб мне лопнуть! — громко гаркнул гном с клеймом на всю морду и соскочил со скамьи. Сидевшая в глубине медно-рыжая гномка приветственно помахала рукой, а её пожилая компатриотка уткнулась невидящим взором в стену. Лысый гневно рыкнул: — И чтоб ты лопнула следом!

— Корбит? — я зажала ноющую правую руку. Под пальцами оказалось всё так же влажно и липко. Аж воротит. Я поморщилась. Кажется, колдовала, но видимо, рана так и не срослась. Алистер полез за мечом.

— Явилась, долбанутая, — угрюмо пробубнил гном, проходя к дверям и игнорируя бывшего храмовника. Лелиана стала гладить нага медленнее, глаза её похолодели. Как и она, я приготовилась к обороне. То есть сосредоточилась на одной точке, стараясь не замечать яркие разноцветные круги перед глазами и каких-то бесшумных мошек, разлетающихся от прямого взгляда. — Ты хоть понимаешь, чё наделала, образина наземная?

— Не сдала тебя властям, упырь? — прошаркала мимо гнома, плюхнулась на ближайшую скамью, выдохнула от облегчения. Круги не исчезли, но тошнота прошла. Славно, очень славно. Закатала рукав аккуратно, и все мысли обратились в вату. Кожа по краям раны не затягивалась, она чернела, будто тлея, и с черепашьей скоростью расходилась уже за границу рукава и ближе к запястью, показывая красное пульсирующее мясо, уверенно истекающее кровью. Бывший храмовник подошёл в самый неподходящий момент. Хоть я прикрыла всё пальцами, самую мерзотную часть он разглядел и громко помянул Андрасте. Корбит завис за спиной, опираясь руками о скамью, а увидав это, присвистнул.

— Вижу, Хартия уже с тобой контачила, — гном расплылся в мстительной улыбке, пока я ошалело пялилась на собственное облезлое мясо, а мысли ползли в голове как улитки. Медленно и противно.

— Я позову Винн! — Алистер хотел метнуться, но я вовремя его дёрнула за набедренный щиток. Чего ещё зря Винни беспокоить, и сама справлюсь.

— Это яд, зовётся «Гниющая плоть». Настой из корня смерти с вытяжкой из слюны глубинного охотника. Забористая дрянь, — весело отметил гном.

— Не зуди, Корбит, и так ничего не соображаю, ещё ты тут… — прошипела я, доставая лириум, глотнула. Слишком вязкий, слишком сухой, режущий дёсны и горло как песок. Приложила пальцы к ране, пытаясь сосредоточиться на формуле созидательного заклинания. Но формула оказалась настолько длинной и сложной, что никак не могла собраться воедино. Расплывалась, как пятно краски на воде. Во рту стало ещё суше от одной мысли о жидкости. Корбит хмыкнул.

— Видать, тебе всего пара капель перепала, но не получишь противоядия — умрёшь. К счастью для тебя, долбанутая, у меня завалялся лишний флакончик. Но за него ты окажешь мне небольшую услугу.

— Мне просто нужно больше лириума, — покосилась на больно довольного коротышку. — Или припарка помощнее.

Гном промолчал и вздохнул, с каким-то очень странным выражением кивая на Алистера.

— Скажи, этот крендель, он же тоже серый страж, верно? Он после тебя станет главным?

— А меня тебе мало? — промямлила я ещё тише, рука ныла, изматывая окончательно.

— А тебя скоро не станет, — Корбит мрачно хмыкнул, обернулся ко входу и зычно крикнул на всю церковь: — Э, рыжая, тут твоя ебанутая подружка помирать собралась!

Я снова скривилась. Врёт, упырь, меня такая хрень не возьмёт. Всего-то царапинка. Заживёт само, надо только поднапрячься. Лелиана что-то сказала неразборчиво, Алистер что-то брякнул ей в ответ, а я закинула голову, уставилась в потолок, оказавшийся настолько серым, что я залипла на этот невообразимо цвет, с ушами погрузилась в пульсирующую тупую боль.

Потолок менял оттенки, а затем и цвета, то наезжая, то отдаляясь, крутился синхронно с вспышками боли, шёл рябью, а потом вдруг стал зеркалом. Гладь отражала только лицо. Лицо улыбалось угрожающе, глаза щурились, от них пошли красные трещины по коже, трещины ширились, в них прорастали глаза, и зеркало трескалось. Тоже шло трещинами, а лицо смеялось дико громко, до звона в ушах.

Не выдержала и сморгнула.

Внезапно оказалось, что я совсем не в холле, совсем не сижу, а рука совсем не ноет. Вместо стрёмной по всем параметрам хуеты на моей правой красовался кляксой уродливый шрам по локоть. Я проморгалась в контрольный раз. Ничего не поменялось.

Села на месте, тут же натянула одеяло по шею. Одежду кто-то стянул, и ведь по самые труселя, поганцы, обчистили! Даже штопаные носки стянули! Жадные крохоборы!

Попыталась сосредоточиться, мана восстановилась, формулы заклинаний не разбегались от сознания. И я узнала место. Та же церковь, но комната не моя. У меня светильник не работал. Попыталась сесть и удачно, попыталась встать, но ноги разъехались ватой, и я грохнулась на пол. Осталась лежать на камне, снова пялясь в потолок. Натянула одеяло повторно, поползла к двери, собирая грудью и животом пыль. И в один момент я очень порадовалась, что дверь открывается в коридор, а то прилетело бы косяком прямо в жбан.

— Ты очнулась, — Винни смотрела сверху, едва ли не светясь изнутри, я смотрела спокойно снизу и не рыпалась. Если б пол был тёплым, я б ещё и прикорнула так часок-другой. За спиной старшей чародейки показалась морда Алистера, на него я посмотрела уже осуждающе.

— Что вообще происходит? — натянула одеяло по уши, удивлённый страж пялиться не прекратил. Винн слишком увлеклась особенно проникновенным взглядом, чтобы вспомнить о бывшем храмовнике. — Душа моя, у тебя там глаза не вытекли ещё?

Алистер открыл рот, отчаянно краснея, и стал выглядеть настолько виновато, что я очень пожалела о своих словах. Винн оглянулась, шикнула громко, и бывшего храмовника как ветром сдуло. Я откинулась обратно на пол и ещё раз попыталась встать, даже удержалась на ногах. Хоть и пришлось искать опоры в стене, а колени ходуном ходили.

— Так, чего тут творится за безобразие? — я хрюкнула мерзко, кутаясь в одеяло плотнее. — И почему меня обворовали?

— Ты не приходила в себя несколько часов, а должна была несколько дней, — Винни прошла внутрь, качая головой. — Если бы не господин гном…

— Корбит, что ли? — ноги снова разъехались, и я звонко припечаталась задницей к полу, ушибив копчик о добротный гномий труд и увидев за секунду сотню-другую галактик. — Блядский Орзаммар, сука, драть в раскоряку!

Винн охнула, схватилась за сердце и хорошенько отчитала за грязный язык, за последовавшую шутку про грязный язык и грязные задницы деширов, за то, как я утаила мелкую царапину, и за самовольные акты подъёма туши в вертикальное положение. После тирады старшая чародейка обрадовала ещё одной новостью:

— Мы, и ты особенно, должны благодарить этого гнома, Корбита. Он пришёл очень вовремя, — она вдруг замялась, отвела глаза. — И я взяла на себя смелость согласиться на его просьбу. — На мой вопросительный взгляд Винн качнула головой. — Всё в соответствии с поручением принца Белена, мы должны уничтожить Хартию, преступный синдикат Пыльного города, который возглавляет женщина по имени Джарвия.

— Блестяще. Сейчас расплачусь от счастья, — я скорчила гримасу, не удержавшись от излишнего сарказма, Винн присела передо мной и усмехнулась, щелкнув по носу. Я уставилась на чародейку ошалело, та хохотнула и грустно улыбнулась.

— Солона, он спас тебе жизнь, — Винни покачала головой опять. — Но я считаю, что тебе нужно отдохнуть. И раз уж ты решила помогать молодому принцу Эдукану, то уступи мне здесь.

— Эх, Винни, — я вздохнула. — Но всё же срочно, ты ж сама говоришь — Хартия! Не могу я просто валяться тут!

— Я вынуждена настоять, — чародейка прикрыла глаза и менторским тоном заявила: — Как всё ещё единственный квалифицированный маг-целитель я могу утверждать — если ты уже сегодня бездумно побежишь громить логово Хартии с посохом наперевес и без защитных барьеров, то гарантированно свалишься где-нибудь в обморок и тогда сама же поставишь всех нас в очень невыгодное положение.

— Ладно, ты меня уделала, — я почесала затылок под её насмешливым взглядом. — И сколько мне так валяться?

— Я бы посоветовала неделю, — заметив моё возмущённое пыхтение, она тут же поправила себя. — Но в данных обстоятельствах, я бы сказала о паре дней.

— Один день.

— Два дня, — на мой открывшийся уже рот, Винн скрестила руки ультимативно. — Минимум.

***

После всего трёх дней функционирования, орзаммарская церковь Андрасте создала себе репутацию конторы с мастерами на все руки. По-другому мне было сложно объяснить заявившихся вновь гномку Дагну с пылающим взором и очень миленькими веснушками, рвущуюся на поверхность в Круг ради знаний, ищущую сына на Глубинных тропах пожилую и очень измотанную Фильду, которую почти за руку притащил брат Беркел, один из активистов, и Ортану, ищущую себе посыльных до тэйга Ортан. Получалось, что теперь нужно было ещё и доставить письмо Дагны в Круг, найти некоего Рука на Глубинных тропах и какие-то бумажки в тэйге надыбать. А пока единственным первостепенным заданием оказалась охрана Корбита до полного уничтожения Хартии. Гном поселился рядом с нашим отрядом и развлекался, доставая всех поочерёдно вопросами о поверхности. Видать, драпать он приготовился далеко и надолго.

Тем не менее нужно было шкандыбать в логово Хартии. Из информации Корбита, имевшего из связей с Хартией только долги, мы выяснили одно из мест входа и нужду в особом ключе. И вот наша охеренная команда столпилась в вонючем Пыльном городе у огнеупорной двери в бункер. Зевран бился с замком и в битве этой нещадно проигрывал.

— Давайте просто вынесем дверь, — я покосилась на Шейлу, она широко оскалилась и демонстративно потёрла каменные костяшки со скрежетом.

— Может, попробуем сначала войти, не извещая всех? — пробормотал Ворон, закусывая язык, и ещё раз щёлкнул отмычкой, что-то скрипнуло. Он раздражённо воскликнул: — Braska! Это уже третья!

Зевран показал погнутую полоску металла.

— Шейла, ты знаешь, что делать, — я кивнула големше, и она громко забухала ближе к двери, но бывший храмовник окликнул всех. Странно, я не заметила, когда он ушёл.

— Не надо! Нам нужен только ключ, и мы можем его достать, — Алистер улыбался во весь рот. — Хартия охотится за чужими головами, верно?

— Есть план?

— Я поговорил кое с кем, и она раньше работала на Хартию, — он кивнул в сторону одиноко сидящей женщины на грязной обочине. Та теребила серебряную монетку в пальцах. — Но вчера здешние громко обсуждали свои планы неподалёку отсюда, в заброшенном доме. Они готовят там засаду. Не нам, а контрабандистам, у них какой-то внутренний конфликт, но мы можем этим воспользоваться.

— Хорошо, — допустим, что я поверю. Хотя мне кажется, что это и есть ловушка для нас самих. — И эта дама нас проведёт?

— О, точно, — бывший храмовник отбежал снова, сказал что-то женщине. Она поднялась, захромала к нам.

— Надежда, — представилась она, я кивнула.

— Алистера вы уже знаете, я — Солона, это Морриган, Шейла, Зевран, Винн. Псы — Моровой и Жнец, — потыкала пальцем на каждого по очереди. Вряд ли эта Надежда хоть кого-то из нас запомнит, мы-то ей не всрались, но формальность есть формальность.

— Знаю, страж, — прошелестела Надежда, хитро улыбаясь и следя за реакцией. — Весь Орзаммар гудит новостями о странных наземниках, пришедших просить помощи. Город видит вас.

Я прочистила горло. А дамочка находчивая.

— Отведёшь к нужному месту и доходчиво объяснишь, как открыть дверь с ключом, получишь десять серебряных сразу на руки, — я отвязала кошелёк с пояса, показала монеты. Глаза у этой Нади засверкали. Сработаемся. Определённо.

Мы топали за Надеждой по переулкам, особенно узким закоулкам между домами, обтираясь боками о грязные стены. Но вскоре выпали к нужному заброшенному дому, светящийся кристалл над которым был выбит, а уж пар от лавы внизу валил только так. Поручней или ограды тут не было и в помине. Только обрыв и кипящая река магмы. Высоковато падать-то.

Эта стычка с гномами отличалась только одним — Зевран сначала закинул в дом дымовухи, любезно изъятые Лелианой у Корбита. Через пару минут всех выкурили и обошлись без боя. Разве что Шейла развлекалась, глуша выбегающих хартийцев по маковке. У одного из них нашёлся нужный ключ-кость при себе, и с трофеем мы отправились обратно, где уже Надежда открыла дверь, получила свой процент и быстро растворилась в тенях между старыми домами.

***

Логово Хартии оказалось ещё одной блядской пещерой. Обычной пещерой с кучей боковых комнат, капканов. Больше похоже было, что кто-то ваял лабиринт.

— Почему всегда пещеры?! Почему хоть один грёбаный раз нельзя обойтись без пещер?! — я рычала злобно и старалась не замечать, как тяжёлые и очень ненадёжные стены виснут без любых признаков подпорок, уже почти падая на голову. Стены давили, спина потела зверски, воздуха адски не хватало. И я без остановки ругалась сквозь зубы. Не осталась бы Шейла на стрёме вместе с мабари, я бы сейчас гладила Жнеца и угомонилась постепенно. Наверное. Да вот пса не было рядом.

— Думай лучше о чём-нибудь хорошем, — бывший храмовник хлопнул по плечу, я зашипела на него змеёй, но он внимания не обратил. — Я слышал, помогает.

И вот тогда я окончательно набычилась. Легко ему говорить.

Так мы и бродили, а из-за углов выпрыгивали хартийцы. Далеко не только гномы, но и тал-васготы, и эльфы, и люди. В коротких перебежках от одной группы головорезов до другой по заминированным коридорам, которые Зевран только на животе не прополз, чтобы каждый угол осмотреть, я огрызалась на попытки заговорить, сосредотачивая все силы на мыслях о чём-то хорошем. В итоге взглядом сверлила лунки в спине бывшего храмовника, и на удивление — это почти работало.

Бункер оказался настолько обжитым, что тут была даже собственная тюрячка с парой гномов, но они дали деру, услышав только, что дорога в Пыльный город свободна.

А по пути кроме членов Хартии встречались всё новые и новые комнаты с какими-то коробками, полными всякого барахла и тряпок, оружия и украшений. Бочки и ящики в таком количестве, что у меня глаза разбегались. Тут было не то, что целое состояние заныкано, тут было столько денег, что я на пару мгновений забыла про пещеры. Если всё здесь сбыть, то можно было бы не просто наш отряд укомплектовать с иголочки, обзавестись лошадьми и больше никогда не ходить к кузнецам выправлять доспехи, пряча глаза от стыда за собственную бедность. Можно было завести свой орден серых стражей с алмазным ромбом и скверной. Но принц Белен всё это собирался пустить в дело. На нужды Орзаммара. И естественно, наш отряд с этого ничего не имел. Опять. И ведь все просящие из церкви тоже особо богатыми не выглядели, а значит, хорошо, если они хоть спасибо скажут потом. Зря я раскошелилась на провожатую, сами бы ключ подобрали.

В очередной комнате оказались особенно странные заколоченные наглухо ёмкости. И рядом я нашла нечто уже совсем необычное. Карта Глубинных троп с какими-то пометками на двух языках — на ферелденском и дублирующие его надписи на каком-то ещё, который мне был непонятен. Бросила бы этот мусор, но увидела трещину в одной из бочек, откуда сочился яркий голубой свет. Лириум. И карта, стало быть, лириумных жил. А чистый лириум мог бы мне пригодиться, хотя бы и для ритуала… Единственным, что я утащила с собой втайне от всех, стала карта контрабандистов.

Коридор ещё раз вильнул, и вместо закрытых дверей и кучи бандитов предстала раскрытая дверь, которая была подозрительней всего, что мы уже успели здесь найти.

— Это ещё одна засада.

Не может ею не быть.

— Но главу Хартии мы так и не нашли, — Винн покачала головой. — Если она где-то прячется, то либо здесь, либо её здесь и не было.

— Впервые соглашусь, хоть желанием и не горю я это делать, — сказала Морриган и хмуро покосилась на старшую чародейку, складывая руки в замок.

— Если у них всё-таки есть второй выход, то мы в кромешной жопе, — и всё было зря. Прикоснулась лбом к навершию посоха, ощутимо нагревшемуся. Если уцелеет голова, то Хартия вырастет с нуля. Не сразу, но вырастет и даже хуже, чем раньше, потому что ошибки Джарвия наверняка учтёт. — Ладно, на счёт три заходим, я пойду первой. — На брошенный острый взгляд Винн успела добавить: — С барьером!

Провела перед собой посохом, еле заметная в воздухе пелена повисла перед носом, только по редким искрам её и было видно.

— Мы должны убить Джарвию, — Араннай задумчиво покосился на полуоткрытую дверь. — Она их лидер.

— И если она будет не одна, я их заморожу, — я кивнула и подошла к двери, прислонилась плечом, прислушалась. Тишина кромешная. Оглядела напряжённых спутников. — Приготовьтесь. Раз, два… Три!

Вломилась, готовая и к толпе разъярённых гномов, и к взрыву, и к медвежьему капкану в ебло. Но ничего не произошло. Посреди комнаты стояла гномка с коротким каре, косичкой сбоку и клеймом на строгом лице. Уже не юная, но всё ещё сохранившая красоту. Улыбающаяся достаточно широко, чтобы у меня мурашки по спине пошли. Отчего-то она была чертовски спокойна.

— Джарвия, — вопросом это не было, но гномка коротко кивнула. С десяток типов позади неё пялились исподлобья.

— Неужто Белен понял, что трон ничто без настоящей власти? И даже не удосужился прислать своих воинов, взял пришлых. Такое неуважение к Хартии опасно, — Джарвия усмехнулась.

Она махнула рукой, гномы ощетинились арбалетами, я успела взмахнуть посохом, ветер засвистел, набирая силу, послышались вопли, барьер дрожал под ударами, но его я удерживала. Морриган прицельно добивала гномов.

— Навевает воспоминания, — еле слышно в вое ветра сказал Зевран за спиной. Снег заметал помещение куда быстрее, чем я рассчитывала. Морриган крикнула:

— Держи магию свою в узде!

Я помычала, сосредоточилась только на буре, снега стало куда меньше, а вот закрывающие лица замёрзшие статуи показались в полный рост. Ветер ослаб, остался только холод. Буря улеглась. Помещение замело по щиколотку, с потолка свисали сосульки.

— Ваша очередь, — я выдохнула паром, приглашающе махнула посохом. И на сколько дробящих темниц меня теперь хватит, интересно? Ноль или ноль?

Зевран первым десантировался в снежное крошево, Алистер протопал следом. Хруст свежего снега стал громче. Винн продолжала удерживать барьеры, ожидая любых скрытых ловушек.

***

Белен оказался обычным таким гномом: русый волос, крупный нос, борода, заплетённая в косы. Достаточно молодой. Но я не могла долго смотреть на этого принца, потому что в глазах начинало рябить от блеска его брони.

— Что ж, стражи, вы превзошли любые ожидания, — он ходил по кабинету с высокими потолками, сцепив руки за спиной. — Весь Орзаммар уже слышал, как вы прошли по Пыльному городу и вырезали всю Хартию. Я, признаться, не ожидал столь впечатляющих результатов, но мои воины уже сейчас занимаются охраной и изъятием всего имущества Хартии. Оно послужит Орзаммару в будущем.

— Это всё, конечно, замечательно, — я нахмурилась, гном замер и оглянулся. — Но что мне ещё нужно сделать, чтобы все деширы окончательно решились? Им же мало этого. Или я не права?

— Терпение, страж, — Белен кивнул, продолжая еле заметно улыбаться. — Ваш соратник уже говорил со мной, но вас лично я вижу впервые. Вы ведёте этот отряд?

Он указал ладонью на кучкующихся рядом с Шейлой магесс, антиванца, бывшего храмовника и мабари, я кивнула. Белен продолжил:

— Тогда мои вам искренние благодарности. Я слышал об инциденте на Глубинных тропах. Хорошо, что после такого вы не стали избегать открытой конфронтации. Но, действительно, перейдём к делу. Убийство Джарвии дало мне преимущество, но этого недостаточно.

Ну кто бы мог подумать?.. Ведь так удобно сначала решить свои проблемы за наш счёт, за счёт туповатых наземников, конечно, и только потом переходить к самой сути. Я хмыкнула мрачно и изо всех сил прикусила язык. Эдукан либо моих метаний не заметил, либо только сделал вид, но закончил мысль совсем без формальностей:

— Что ты знаешь о Совершенной Бранке?

— Из касты кузнецов, искала Наковальню Пустоты, пропала два года назад, — я вздохнула. Это всё, что о ней помню из игры. И скорее всего, эта мадам уже окочурилась. Хотя если это всё-таки Хроники Порождений Тьмы, то, может, и хуже чего…

— Да. Она первая Совершенная на несколько поколений, и один её голос может перевесить все голоса деширов из Совета. Мои солдаты проследили её путь до перекрёстка Каридина, — Белен кивнул сам себе, прошёлся обратно. — Он был четыре века назад захвачен порождениями тьмы. Но может быть, вы, серые стражи, и ваши соратники отыщете то, что не нашли мои воины.

И чё он сначала молчал, партизан ебаный? «Вытравите Хартию». Можно было просто сгонять на Глубинные тропы за скорее всего мёртвой уже как два года Совершенной, это же такая охуенная мысль! Как за хлебушком сходить. А принц пусть сидит на жопе ровно и ждёт, пока ему всё принесут на блюде. Единственное, что я могу принести на блюде кому-либо вообще — это замороженный моржовый хуй.

Я насупилась.

— Мне нужны карты Глубинных троп.

Белен расщедрился аж на целую одну карту и даже удачи пожелал. Жопошник. Я пергамент с трудом не испепелила, и до самого андрастианского убежища топала молча, рыча под нос и пропуская мимо ушей всё, что слышала, включая окрики столпившихся у оплота Андрасте сторонников Харроумонта, которые только в поедании младенцев не обвиняли. Шейла грохала по полу, Жнец трусцой шёл рядом и благоразумно под руку не лез. Все остальные что-то бурно обсуждали, но я из-за нарастающей дроби крови в ушах ничего разобрать не могла. Глубинные-глубинные-глубинные. Это билось в голове, набатом врезалось в мозг и оседало там.

Белен не просто дал конкретный курс на двадцать пятый дом третьей улицы Строителей в таком-то тэйге. Ни-хе-ра! Он дал нам направление! Обшарьте Глубинные тропы! Все ебаные Глубинные норы от перекрёстка, которые, на секунду, проходят через весь, сука, Тедас! Загляните под каждый блядский камень, под каждую ебучую кучу нажьего дерьма, и откапайте Бранку! И похуй, что Мор, похуй, что стражей осталось два, сука, недоучки! Вообще похуй! Вынь да положь! Хотя вон, Корбит уже получил, что хотел, и усвистал в закат, не удивлюсь, если каким-то волшебным образом они сговорились.

Остаток дня прошёл в сборах, судорожной беготне по торговцам провизией, в приготовлении дополнительных припарок, лириумных зелий, и спорах о том, кто пойдёт, а кто останется. Собрание в зале церкви было очень жарким во всех смыслах. Дым от зелий стоял коромыслом, процесс сбора сумок не прекращался, и воздуха на всех в небольшом помещении не хватало.

— Зевран, присмотришь за ситуацией, мне нужны будут любые сведения о деширах и их решении, какие ты узнаешь. Алистер, ты будешь смотреть за договорами, присмотришь за Моровым, — я стиснула переносицу. Ворон сможет смотать, если ситуация окончательно выйдет из-под контроля, и придёт ещё больше людей Логейна, а Орзаммар передумает поддерживать серых. Надеюсь, в случае чего, антиванец уломает бывшего храмовника свинтить на пару. По аналогичной причине останется и бард. — Лелиана, ты тоже. Любые слухи, всё, что сочтёшь важным. Остальные пойдут со мной, выходим завтра утром.

Жнец заскулил, нащупала его макушку, пёс гавкнул. Если на Глубинных тропах так опасно, как о них говорят, то лучше вообще всех взять, но маловероятно, что это также логично. Если там начнётся что-то эдакое, а я оттуда не выберусь, то хоть один страж должен уцелеть. Обязательно.

— Я не стану тут отсиживаться, — бывший храмовник скрестил руки на груди и уставился в упор. Так, сначала Лелиана мне постоянно мозги вправляла, теперь он.

— Алистер… — прорычала низко. Вот нашёл время препираться. — Договоры сами себя охранять не будут. А если нас там убьют? Кто созовёт всех? У Эамона бумаг нет. И серых стражей у него больше нет.

— Если ты туда идёшь, то и я туда иду, — он пожал плечами спокойно. — Глубинные тропы действительно не самое радушное место на свете, поэтому чем больше серых стражей будет, тем лучше.

Я нахмурилась, он развёл руками:

— Хорошо-хорошо, если тебе так нужен весомый аргумент, то вот он — я чувствую порождений лучше, чем ты, и могу определять до них расстояние, посчитать количество. А ты ещё нет.

Я промолчала и нахмурилась сильнее, всеми силами изображая Стэна. Алистер стушевался всего на мгновение, отвёл глаза, а потом прокашлялся и расправил плечи, всем видом показывая, что с голосом рассудка ему не по пути:

— Солона, ты можешь смотреть на меня как угодно, но отрицать того, что я прав, не можешь. Я иду. Вот моё решение.

Зря я трепалась с ним про самостоятельность, вон его как перемкнуло. У Каленхада он был куда сговорчивее. Что ж, язык мой — враг мой, а значит, пиздеть надо меньше. Растёрла лоб.

— Ты уверен?

— Уверен, — он улыбнулся так, будто его только что озолотили.

— Хорошо, тогда Зевран и Лелиана остаются, — я вздохнула. Зафиг меня тогда вообще привлекать к управлению? Антиванец с орлесианкой переглянулись и отрицательно покачали головами.

— О древних гномьих ловушках ходят легенды, а уж о сокровищах, ими охраняемых… — Зевран мечтательно прищурился. — Достойный вызов любому взломщику.

— Создатель привёл меня сюда, — Лелиана раскраснелась. — Я не стану сидеть, сложа руки, в безопасности, когда Мор уже на пороге!

— А Шмоплз? Бросишь? — я прищурилась, она покачала головой и просветлела ликом.

— Брат Беркел обещал о нём позаботиться.

Цирк ходячий. Никакой субординации. Бардак!

— Матки, генлоки, гарлоки, орки, крикуны, эмиссары, вурдалаки. Вот что нас там ждёт, — ткнула пальцем в сторону дверей. — Там смерть. Это уже не прогулка по пригороду. Если кто-то сейчас останется здесь, то это будет не глупость или предательство. — Специально осмотрела каждого из сборища этих мозгоклюев. — Наоборот. Это будет логично, полезно даже для дела. Слушайте, я сама туда не хочу идти. Иду только потому, что другого пути у меня нет. Долг, и всё такое дерьмо. — Теперь очень жалею, что Айдан копыта откинул. Пусть бы себе жрал плешь, это же такая мелочь. Эх… — Спрашиваю в последний раз. Кто хочет остаться?

Все дружно сделали вид, что я сказала несусветную глупость. Стэн хмыкнул, Морриган раздражённо цыкнула, Винн мрачно нахмурилась, Лелиана от возмущения снова покраснела, Зевран широко ухмыльнулся, Шейла устало вздохнула, Алистер улыбнулся шире, оба мабари залаяли, предвкушая движуху. И мне бы хотелось злиться на них всех. Скопом. Беситься, что они не слушают моих нотаций, поступают по-идиотски, и вообще все слишком героичные мудаки, а такие долго не живут. А в конце топнуть ногой и сплюнуть. Жалко, что вместо злобы, пришло облегчение, будто с плеч сняли тяжёлый мешок с пропитанным скверной песком и чьими-то оттяпанными головами. И вопреки моему искреннему хотению закатить головомойку на полтора часа о вреде тупости, я выдохнула наконец. Всё равно — придурки, а это — опасно.

Вот оно каково, когда есть друзья.

— Тогда постараемся там все не передохнуть, — вздохнула я. К сожалению, собственная тупая лыба похерила трагический посыл.

***

Орзаммар только просыпался, улицы были пустыми и тихими, рынок ещё не работал, а мы уже пёрли ко входу на Глубинные тропы. Но всё-таки нас снова тормознули.

— Эй! Стоять! Нажьи ублюдки, у вас слишком длинные ноги! — хриплый низкий крик сопровождал тяжело бегущего за нами гнома с ярко-рыжими усами-косами и стоящей по стойке смирно шевелюрой. Его глаза прятались за мясистыми щеками и набухшими веками.

Любителя квасить по-чёрному отёкшая шайба всегда выдаёт с потрохами. Да и мне до такого много ли оставалось? Если б не заколдованное зеркало, я бы точно спилась окончательно, больше меня ничего не держало, вина немного, но больше — ничего. А там и до инфаркта рукой было бы подать. Или повторения глупости, но уже наверняка — выпила бы очистителя для стёкол или удавилась, раз пострадавших не было бы… Но всё-таки… Алкобрат из Орзаммара, всеми силами набивающийся в дорогу с серыми стражами. Я помню только одного такого со времён игры.

— Ты муж Бранки? — спросила Лелиана мягко. — Я видела тебя в Алмазных залах. Ты так громко переживал за неё.

— А ты та наземница с нагом, — гном встал раком и тяжело отдышался. — Моё имя — Огрен. И я ищу кое-кого, здесь где-то должен быть серый страж по приказу самого Белена ищущий…

— Поздравляю, ты нашёл аж двух, — перебила я и оглядела ещё раз этого пахучего типа. Какой-то он слишком запойный. Его ж шатает на месте, такому в бою спину не подставишь.

— О-о-о… — разочарованно протянул гном. Он тоже осмотрел меня, и во мнении касательно друг друга мы сошлись. — Видать, тяжёлые времена у вашего брата, раз к вам в орден берут такой сброд…

Огрен выразительно обвёл рукой меня с ног до головы. Я поморщилась.

— Очень тяжёлые, — кивнула, поправила сумку через плечо, дала всем знак двигаться и сама пошла дальше.

— Э, страж! — гном пошёл рядом. Я даже стоя учуяла дикое амбре пота, мочи и, по-моему, блевоты. Слезу такой аромат вышиб даже из меня. — Да погодь же! Я хочу попросить.

Кусок мыла, наверное. Я задержала дыхание и кивнула.

— По-быстрому.

— Ну, так это… Я муж Бранки, эта цаца верно заметила. И я мог бы помочь в поисках. Бранка искала Наковальню Пустоты в тэйге Ортан, и если она забралась туда, я смогу найти её следы, я знаю, как она выглядит, как думает. Слушай, может, ты обо мне слыхала, что я ссу элем и даю по морде всем смотрящим искоса сосункам… И так-то это так, но я воин, и на Глубинных тропах от меня будет толк.

— Сумка твоя с вещами? — я кивнула на его узелок за спиной, на котором был приторочен здоровый такой топор едва ли не в рост самого гнома. Огрен кивнул. Я крикнула: — Народ, у нас пополнение!

Морриган от омерзения передёрнуло, Стэн сумрачно скользнул взглядом по гному и сказал что-то на кунлате. Вряд ли хвалебную оду. Я ещё разок оглядела Огрена. Вот уж что я точно знаю про вечно пьяных и по себе, так это про непростые характеры и неумение контролировать душевные порывы разрыдаться, съездить кому-нибудь по морде или обхамить. Или всё сразу. Проговорила максимально холодно:

— Если я узнаю, что ты распускаешь руки или быкуешь, сразу отправишься назад.

— Понятно, страж, — усмехнулся гном.

***

Долгие часы топанья по Глубинным тропам, сопровождаемые тяжёлым ароматом Огрена, читающего карту и идущего первым, его сальными шутейками, разбавляемыми отвратительно ехидными комментариями Стэна, привели ко вполне вменяемому месту у самого входа в тэйг.

Мы встали лагерем сразу, просидели у костра ровно до ужина, и не сговариваясь отправились на боковую. Но вот когда все уснули, мне снова приглючилась какая-то херь. Будто я опять видела архидемона, и после пробуждения в полутени палатки под храп пса у меня так и не получилось сомкнуть глаз. Вылезла к огню в одной укороченной до колена робе и сапогах. Попутно узнала, что собственные ноги остались ужасно бледными в каких-то неясных царапинах и ссадинах. Шейла молча ходила на границе света, временами полностью скрываясь в темноте. Знобить стало и от холода, но меня совсем не тянуло снова заснуть и увидеть кошмары. Я просидела так всего минут десять-пятнадцать, содрогаясь всем телом и никак не в силах это дерьмо прекратить, когда вылез бывший храмовник.

— Бдишь? — насмешливо поинтересовался он полушёпотом, я тихо цыкнула.

— Вот классная мысль: почему бы нам просто всем не поспать, м? А я, так уж и быть, посижу тут, — обхватила ноги. Подумаешь, трясёт немного. Сам по себе архидемон просто большая ящерица. Да! Без орды — архидемон просто рептилия с зачумлённым бензином вместо крови.

— Я видел то же, что и ты. Все стражи видят подобное. Зов, помнишь? — Алистер покачал головой, обогнул пламя и подсел ближе. Меня снова передёрнуло всем телом. Вроде бы ничего такого во взревевшем драконе не было. Он просто громко пищал. Хрюкнула нервно. Точно, яйца себе отсидел за века на Глубинных, вот и распищался. Уткнулась лбом в колени.

— Алистер, скажи, как ты с этим справляешься? — отстучала зубами, как будто в ледяную воду засунули. Озноб прошёлся по телу паршиво. Ни разу в жизни от каких-то там снов не штырило так. Покосилась на молчавшего стража, тот очнулся от задумчивости.

— Ну… — он почесал бровь и вздохнул. — Да, в общем-то… Ты спросила и… Никак. Я никак с этим не справляюсь.

— В смысле? — снова поёжилась, страж встал и нагло полез в мою палатку. Меня на момент даже трясти перестало. — Алистер?

— Угум, — промычал он и вылез обратно с плащом в руках, без слов накинул мне на плечи, я снова отбарабанила зубами:

— Спасибо.

— На самом деле, это придёт само. Ты просто привыкнешь, научишься отгораживаться. За год где-то, когда начнёшь чувствовать порождений уже как отдельных существ, а не просто «облако скверны», — он сделал в воздухе кавычки пальцами, дождался моего кивка, улыбнулся широко. — Всё точно наладится.

Укуталась в плащ вместе с ногами, даже капюшон надела. Уставилась в огонь. Зевком чуть пасть не порвало. Страж заговорил снова:

— Может, отправишься досыпать?

Покачала головой, опять зевая, протёрла глаза. Капец, я после такого вообще б с ночником спала. Не то чтобы ночник отпугнёт многотонного дракона, но всё же чисто формально мне бы было легче жить с фонариком и лампочками. Ещё один зевок прикрыла ладонью.

— Солона, ты боишься снова увидеть это?

Я чуть челюсть не свернула. Хмуро зыркнула на бывшего храмовника.

— Ничего я не боюсь.

Он мерзко так ухмыльнулся.

— Тогда мне нужно было догадаться раньше, что при появлении пауков ты кричишь от восторга, а не от страха. Да и кто станет бояться порождений тьмы, они же очаровательные.

Закуталась плотнее и щелкнула застёжкой, он засмеялся тихо в кулак. Оборжаться. Вот ему бы самому такую хрень, как он посмеялся бы тогда?!

— Ха. Ха. Ха. Алистер, очень смешно. Твоя лучшая шутка, — мрачно констатировала я.

— Уверен, я могу лучше, миледи, — он подмигнул весело, я отвернулась к огню, нахохлилась окончательно. Только-только знобило, а теперь уже слишком жарко, и этот пацан слишком близко уселся. Лучше бы и дальше знобило. Он вдруг заговорил снова. — Здесь всегда темно.

— Как и в любых пещерах, — я обняла колени крепче. — Не говори про пауков и то, как здесь темно, пожалуйста.

— Если я всё-таки скажу, ты испугаешься?

— А вот хрен там плавал!

Покосилась на него. Бывший храмовник смотрел, чуть улыбаясь, словно что-то задумал. Всей шкурой почуяла какой-то подвох, какое-то второе дно, но не поняла, какое. Он протянул раскрытую ладонь, будто прося что-то. Я подняла одну бровь вопросительно и посмотрела на него, на пляски красноватых и оранжевых бликов костра на его лице, в его глазах. Снова взглянула на ладонь. Вроде, бабла я ему не задолжала. Но Алистер лыбился совершенно искренне.

— Можешь… взять меня за руку, если тебе страшно.

В ответ я промолчала. Взяться за руку хотелось. Даже как-то подозрительно сильно. Может, и не из-за страха совсем. Протянула осторожно руку, но страж так ладонь и не убрал, ржать не начал, только продолжал открыто улыбаться. Наверное, я так и не проснулась. Аккуратно тронула пальцем кожу ладони, тут же отдёргивая руку. Тёплая, вполне осязаемая. Ещё раз посмотрела на стража, тот кивнул доверительно. Обхватила его ладонь полностью, она показалась обжигающей. Морду опалило из-за этой странной глупости. Не надо было… О, Тзинч, я, кажется, рою себе могилу.

— У тебя пальцы ледяные, — страж сжал ладонь крепче, повернулся всем корпусом, накрыл другой ладонью. Жест слишком интимный. Чёрт возьми… Он вообще понимает, что творит?

— Это у тебя они горячие, — попыталась вытащить пальцы, но тут он меня подловил. Хватка действительно была крепкая. Я сглотнула, посмотрела в глаза и упёрлась во взгляд. Читающий взгляд. Раньше это пробовала я, но у меня не получалось, а сейчас страж считывал меня саму как открытую книгу. Сердце чуть не пробило грудную клетку насквозь. Не удержалась и взглянула на его губы. Вот бы… Отвела взгляд. Мне нужно что-то… Прямо сейчас. Что-то надо делать, что-то адекватное. Вдохнула рывком и выпалила: — Завтра сложный день. Давай завязывать с посиделками, и так дел невпроворот.

— Всегда есть, что сделать ещё, да?

— Точно! — нервно рассмеялась, с силой выдернула отогревшуюся лапу, подорвалась на обе ноги с места. Сама удивилась такой прыти. — Приятных снов и всякого такого!

Он подскочил следом, с очень удивлённым выражением, открыл рот и вдруг замер. Я тоже замерла. Где-то раздался шёпот, слышный еле-еле. Страж побледнел.

— Порождения тьмы. Они нас учуяли!

— Подъём! На нас напали! — заорала я, полезла за посохом, страж ломанулся за мечом. Шейла, ушедшая в тень, тут же появилась в круге света, раздался высокий визг, разносимый эхом по пещерам. Я зажала уши, перед глазами метнулась крупная тень. Показалась близко уродливая харя со жвалами, вонища забила нос, на автомате я заморозила тварь уже в миллиметре от своего лица, тут же чуть не грохнувшись на спину. В свете появились Лелиана и Стэн, уже с оружием, но без брони. Жнец вылез из палатки, взвыл громко, взвыв ему в ответ, проявились ещё два крикуна, совсем близко к псу, я крутанула мотыгу, один замер, другой покрылся изморозью, замедлился, мабари бросился на чудище, опрокидывая навзничь, рыча и вгрызаясь в глотку, я отвлеклась, заметив генлоков. Шейла сотрясала пол мощными ударами кулаков. Порождения тьмы падали от тряски. Их было штук семь, в шлемах, быстрые, и один выскочил с другой стороны от моей палатки. Взвизгнул. В лапах твари показалась сумка. Моя сумка. С договорами серых стражей.

Мир сделал сальто.

— Договоры! — я рванула за улепётывающим генлоком, чуть не грохнувшись в трясучке големши. Коротышка нырнул во тьму, я драпанула следом в пещеры, ориентируясь только на неясное мерзкое ощущение грязи в голове. Поскользнулась на дороге, с трудом удержалась на ногах и продолжила бег. Генлок явно видел больше, чем я, но я слышала и его пыхтение, и шлёпанье босых лап о камень. Он ощущался где-то справа, и я ломанулась вправо. Колени не гнулись, а холодный пот заливал спину. Договоры нельзя упустить, без них всё пойдёт прахом.

Тёмные пещеры грозили раздавить, и кусок живого пламени почти без усилия появился на ладони. Света было мало, но я стала разбирать дорогу и спину твари впереди. Проход вывел на открытую площадку. Небольшой пятачок камня и открытая тёмная бездна позади. Генлок обернулся, увидел меня и зарычал, не выпуская сумку. Чудище крутилось у самого края пропасти, и колдовать какую угодно печать мне стало страхово. Одно неверное движение, и этот хрен упадёт вниз вместе с договорами.

— Спокойно, тихо, — я говорила с генлоком, он только рычал, не понимая речи. Я сделала шаг вперёд, он попятился ещё. — Спокойно, положи сумку, и разойдёмся…

Сделала медленное движение посохом книзу, генлок проследил за набалдашником, как загипнотизированный, но снова попятился, сжимая в коротких когтистых лапах сумку. И тут он начал заваливаться назад, нелепо моргая и будто бы удивлённо сипя.

В два бесконечно долгих прыжка вцепилась в вощёную ткань собственной сумы. Генлок зарычал, вцепился сильнее, резко потянул на себя, я выругалась, упираясь ногами. Он забыл, что ли, что за его спиной обрыв?!

Генлок рванул активнее, я поняла, что скольжу на гладком камне вперёд. Прямо на генлока, прямо в темноту. Столкнулись, порождение, хрюкнув, вылетело со скалы, утаскивая за собой. Вот и всё.

— Держу!

Я взвизгнула, резко дёрнуло назад, ткань плаща задушила, и я осталась висеть мордой и тушей над огромной трещиной, стоя на носочках на самом краю уступа. Чуть повернула голову. Алистер с ошалелым выражением вцепился в мой капюшон обеими руками, я выдохнула. Генлок оттягивал руки всем своим весом, выворачивая суставы, продолжал хрипеть и биться в воздухе, а я на пару с порождением удерживалась только благодаря Алистеру.

Раздался глухой треск, похожий на урчание какого-то огромного чудовища. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

Каменный уступ приказал долго жить, и мы уже втроём со свистом полетели в темноту, перекрикивая друг друга. Ебануло о какой-то выступ, локти обожгло, я заорала, жмурясь. Отвесная скала приобрела угол, и мы покатились, собирая все камни, не переставая орать. Верх и низ слились в кромешную темень. Я попыталась прикрыть голову, генлок цапнул когтями за ногу. Горка резко кончилась, и мы полетели в темноту свободно.


	21. Подземелья и пауки

Первой мыслью было — ослепла и оглохла. Долго вглядывалась в темноту вокруг, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то, но тьма стояла густая и плотная как гуталин, поглощающая всё, кроме собственного пульса. Звуки пришли с шорохом, тихим, нарастающим совсем близко. Сердце бухало так громко, что почти перекрывало шебуршащее существо. Не дальше полуметра. Не ноги, не дыхание. Скорее быстрое перебирание лап. И следом что-то с шелестом тащится. Громкое шипение твари из темноты заставило против воли сжаться.

Пауки. Это точно были гигантские пауки в тёмной пещере. Блять-блять-блять! Огонь зажечь? А если местность открытая? Эта шебуршащая хуёвина меня сразу сожрёт и не подавится.

Руки медленно, будто промёрзли до костей, стали разгибаться. В темноте попыталась нащупать посох, но под вспотевшими ладонями оказался только шершавый камень, липнущая пыль и ничего больше. Никакого мусора, чтобы отбиться. Даже какого-нибудь замшелого камня не нашлось. Тварь в темноте зашипела громче, а я всей ладонью вляпалась в липкую паутину. От омерзения передёрнуло.

Стала шарить руками с усиленным рвением, но опять ничего. Похоже, я осталась ещё и без посоха вовсе. Раздался шлепок чего-то влажного о пол. Чуть не откусила губу, только б не заорать. Глаза сами закрылись, хоть я и не видела ничего с открытыми веками, но с закрытыми казалось, что меня от потрошащего паука что-то отделят. Хоть бы и тонкая кожа.

Судорожно выдохнула. Вышло настолько звучно, что это существо не услышать не могло. Но затем раздалось быстрое смачное чавканье, гораздо более громкое, чем мои сипы.

Эта хуёвина там что-то жрёт… Или кого-то… Алистер, он упал со мной!

Шелест лап раздался уже гораздо ближе, и я зашлась воплем, вызывая зачарованное пламя. Ладони обожгло до звёзд в глазах. Из тьмы всплыли пауки — целое полчище округлых волосатых брюшек разных размеров и бесконечных согнутых лап. Они были повсюду. Сидели рядом, на каменном полу, на покрытом белёсой паутиной потолке. Алистер лежал ничком в шаге, а жрали распластавшегося на спине генлока с разбитой в кашу башкой. Беззащитно раскрытое нутро делили сразу три огромные твари, вытаскивая крупными жвалами длинные мотки бледных, перемазанных в тёмной крови кишок. Мой визг перешел в ультразвук. Огонь уже никак не контролировался, раскаляясь до бела, расплавляя кожу ладоней будто воск разъедающей болью, выжигая уже и без того горячий воздух, пока пауки оглушительно шипели, шарахаясь от слепящего пламени в стороны.

***

— Они нас найдут. Обязательно. Они нас не бросят, — я ходила взад-вперёд, выполняя полный комплекс всех известных мне дыхательных упражнений, всё больше напоминая быка-эпилептика на корриде. Насилу удерживалась от воплей. — Они что-нибудь… Запах, по нему к обрыву придут мабари.

— Но что потом? — Алистер спокойно привалился к стене, и по нему не было заметно, что буквально минут десять назад он лежал в луже собственной крови, раны кровоточили без магии созидания, а пауки вокруг готовились схарчить и его.

— А потом… — я остановилась, поглядела на бывшего храмовника. У нас только одна надежда — на магию Жемчужины Коркари. — Морриган может оборачиваться в разных существ…

Алистер посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— В паука. В гигантского чёрного волосатого паука.

— Она может! Да, в паука! И она сможет нас отсюда достать по очереди или… что-нибудь придумает… Она сможет!

Призрачный бледно-голубой свет очерчивал исходящие паром углы скал и обгорелые кривые лапы. Кое-где камень, кажется, оплавился. Зачарованное пламя с трудом удалось угомонить, когда меня и саму на пару с бывшим храмовником чуть не спалило вместе с тварями. Единственное, что отрезвило немного — собственные обожженные ладони, которые теперь светились слабо, служа единственным источником света. Они зарастали неприятно, как клей, липнущий к коже. Хотелось всё расцарапать. Ещё и волдыри сходили чудовищно медленно. Раны сращивать удобнее и проще, почти безболезненно, а вот налитые сукровицей ожоги не такие.

А ещё нельзя переставать думать, нельзя сосредотачиваться на тишине. Нельзя, иначе каменные стены сдавят насмерть, вместе с живой до дрожи темнотой. Сосредоточиться на болезненном покалывании в ладонях и на ситуации… Ситуация, да. Из хорошего — договоры целы. Из плохого — без договоров антиморовая коалиция окажется в цинковом гробу.

— Солона, я не уверен что даже псы нас учуют, — Алистер покачал головой, я остервенело закивала, с всё нарастающей злобой. Не уверен он. Так сложно просто подождать спасения на одном месте, обязательно нужно пыжиться, с места когти рвать и бежать в темноту?!

— С чего это? — мрачно буркнула я.

— Пыль на полу в пещерах. Это каменное крошево и грязь, — он стал до сблёва серьёзным. — Ты убежала далеко, петляла, и я нашёл тебя только потому, что я чувствую скверну. Это что-то вроде чтения мыслей, что-то от магии крови, наверное, если такое вообще можно сравнивать… В любом случае, собакам нужен нос. Они не смогут долго выискивая след по тому, что их нюха лишает.

Он сказал это так спокойно и уверенно, что я окончательно взбесилась. Я хотела перестраховаться, хотела оставить его в чертовом городе. А что теперь?! Сжала кулаки и нахмурилась.

— Алистер, зачем ты-то попёрся сюда?!

— Зачем я побежал за тобой и договорами? — удивлённо переспросил он.

— Не изображай идиота! — огрызнулась я зло. Нога ещё противно заныла до кучи. — На Глубинные тропы ты на кой ляд пришёл? Ты должен был сидеть в Орзаммаре. Как раз на такой случай! С Лелианой и Зевраном. Тогда бы ничего не было!

— Я пошёл, чтобы помочь, — Алистер вновь посерьёзнел.

— И теперь мы в полной жопе! — заорала в голос. — Что ты предлагаешь, идти в темноту?! Идти куда-то по велению левой пятки, вообще без карт?!

Он вздохнул, почесав затылок, отвёл глаза сконфуженно. Ясно. Именно это он мне и собирался предложить. Просто, блять, блеск!.. И я опять на него наорала, но именно я ведь и разрешила ему идти. Потому что мне было страшно. Тупица… Нужно было настоять и оставить в гномьем городе!

— Извини. Извини, что кричу. Это мне нужно было придумать что-то ещё и не рисковать договорами. Это мой просчёт, ты тут ни при чём, — сжала кулаки снова, медленно вдохнула и выдохнула. — Просто это… Извини. И дай мне пару минут… обмозговать это всё.

Страж кивнул неуверенно, а я направилась пинать обгорелый паучий труп, со злости ещё и кроя его матами до хрипа. Напугал меня он, но саечку за испуг я вернула с процентами. И пинала, пока руки уже окончательно не зажили, а почти вся мана не кончилась. В голос зарычала и выдавила одну слабую лучинку огня на ладони. Освещала она ровным счётом ничего, только контуры, тускло бликуя на стенах. Кривые длинные тени расходились в стороны, отплясывая какой-то дикий танец. Алистер тихо сидел в углу, притворяясь ветошью.

Если я не вытащу нас обоих отсюда, мы тут точно умрём. Нет, нельзя так думать. Просто нельзя, буду об этом думать — сдохну от страха или застряну тут, и тогда сдохну от голода, но скорее от жажды. Если я тут останусь, останусь трястись, то и стража, и себя сгублю. Он прав, если нас тут не найдут даже по случайности, то надо двигаться. На Глубинных тропах есть реки. Обычные реки с водой, Огрен про это трепался. Да, первым делом вода, а у воды можно и живность найти, растительность… Даже пауков можно… Я уставилась на обуглившуюся паучью лапу. Та под взглядом смутилась, качнулась и шумно грохнулась на пол. Нет. Просто нет. Скорее собственные руки обглодаю с голодухи, чем возьму паучьи потроха в рот.

Снова уставилась на стража. Прокашлялась, но получилось задавленное карканье.

— Ты прав. Мы выберемся отсюда.

Осмотрела ещё раз пещеру, чтобы ничего полезного не упустить. Клинок остался где-то наверху, а сумка с договорами и посох нашлись в паутине, липшей у потолка и по стенам, куда огонь не достал. Наверное, рваные лоскуты этой гадости у дыры на потолке и есть наши спасители. Генлок упал чуть дальше, не зацепившись в липкой дряни. Можно сказать, теперь бывший храмовник и я обязаны своей жизнью паукам-людоедам и их слишком продуктивным железам. Миленько. Всю, сука, жизнь мечтала…

Но даже если сумка уцелела, то вот лириум, выпавший из сумки, не особо. Хаос, да на бывшем храмовнике даже доспехов нет, а у меня штанов банально… Но оружие. У стража есть щит и меч, а у меня посох. Уже что-то. Главное: избегать опасностей и экономить ману, тогда всё будет пучком. Как-нибудь образуется. Нужно просто собраться в кучу и делать, что возможно, стараясь не думать о всяком…

— Так мы идём туда? — Алистер осторожно покосился на тёмную трещину в стене, я кивнула. Карты бы… Карты. Точно, карты! Я пошарилась в сумке, и хартийская писанина победоносно вылезла на свет.

— Идём! — радостно тряхнула пергаментом. — С этим!

— Это не похоже на карту Белена. Та осталась у Огрена, он с ней уходил в палатку на стоянке, — Алистер пригляделся и хмыкнул уже насмешливо. — Ты это тоже где-то стянула.

— Ну… — я замялась, триумф совсем не триумфально завял. Стало неловко за несдержанное обещание. — Они наверняка украли её у кого-то другого. И вообще украсть у Хартии не считается.

— У Хартии? Дыханье Создателя, надо же, достопочтенная сударыня страж ворует у воров напропалую! Совершенно бесстыдно. Какой скандал! А что скажет первый чародей?! — Алистер откровенно насмехался из своего угла, театрально прикладывая руку ко рту и качая головой. Я мстительно показала язык. Страж широко улыбнулся и в ответ точно так же показал язык уже мне. Я замерла и вдруг заржала как лошадь, сама того не ожидая, не в состоянии остановиться, захлебываясь хохотом. Смеялась громко, надрываясь. Глаза защипало, и я всхлипнула, гася пламя, зажала рот, сдерживая дурацкий рёв, сжимая крепче бесполезную карту. До меня окончательно дошла жопошность ситуации, что никакой Ирвинг не узнает не потому, что я буду молчать, а потому что мы тут вдвоём сдохнем в этих катакомбах. Втянула воздух носом громко, подышала ртом, зажгла огонь снова. Если б он чадил, наверное, видно было бы недалеко. Страж смотрел так виновато, что мне опять захотелось прорыдаться.

— Ты знаешь, что мы здесь не по твоей вине. Мне жаль, что я так реагирую, прости, — потёрла глаза. — Просто случилось то, что случилось. Всё, теперь работаем с последствиями.

Алистер кивнул, и я протянула ему пергамент.

— Раскрой, будем маршрут строить, — шмыгнула носом, успокаиваясь окончательно. Страж вздохнул, встал с места, шагнул вперёд и обнял нехитро, я чуть вновь не спалила кожу на своей ладони, каменея всем телом. Он тут же отстранился, вынимая карту из онемевших пальцев, раскрывая её и вообще в лице не меняясь. Типа, так и надо. Всё по плану. Мне от удивления оставалось только крякнуть.

— Если выйдем по прямой, то окажемся перпендикулярно тому тоннелю, откуда пришли. Пауки же тут не из пустоты взялись, — Алистер снова свернул пергамент, сунул себе за пояс и протянул раскрытую ладонь. — Конечно, если тебя уже не пугают тёмные тоннели…

Я нахмурилась.

— Не пугают.

— Да, я так и понял, — он красноречиво посмотрел на собственную ладонь, в которую я вцепилась, затем не менее красноречиво посмотрел в глаза, я пробубнила еле слышно:

— Немного нервируют, — выдохнула судорожно. Неловко, конечно, но всё-таки…

На это страж только молча сжал ладонь в ответ, и мне стало легче, стены не казались такими тяжёлыми, а положение — таким безвыходным. Справимся, надеюсь. Но вот ехидное двусмысленное выражение на морде этого грифона ощипанного бесило до усрачки. Как будто я только что сделала какую-то лютейшую постыдную срань! На эти молчаливые переглядки с чертовски неловким держанием за ручки я позорно покраснела, как какая-то шмакодявка, а вот Алистер ухмыльнулся. Криво ухмыльнулся. С таким самодовольно-снисходительным выражением, что у меня жопу подпалило. Шикнула, на ходу:

— И перестань так на меня коситься!

— Как коситься? — голос Алистера был удивлённым, и я бы даже купилась, если б он хоть немного замаскировал свою лыбу. Он не просто насмехался, он ловил с этого какой-то извращённый кайф.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной.

— Издеваюсь над вами, сударыня? Я?! Как можно допускать такую мысль?

И снова эта лыба. Тон стал таким мурлыкающим, пробирающим до каких-то непонятных мурашек по всему телу, что я только паром не пошла. Было бы больше маны, нас бы обоих спалило от его выкрутасов, и дрожащее больше от нервного возбуждения, чем от чисто символического ветра, пламя тому доказательство. Алистер очаровательный, как есть очаровательный, от лохматой макушки до бывалых сапогов, чарующий даже. Но паршивец. Вздохнула. Хотя бы себе мне стоило признаться, что так по-дурацки идти и держаться за ручку с ним оказалось, в общем-то, ничего, немного приятно даже. Чуть-чуть буквально. На ноготок!

Конечно, об этом срамном факте сам страж не узнал бы никогда.

***

У Огрена осталась одна нормальная картина местности на лапах, поэтому за группу я в целом и не волновалась. Они могли найти обратную дорогу, как по рисунку, так и по запаху. Благо, дороги гномьей империи были не настолько опасными для чутких собачьих носов, как природные пещеры, а вот нам, чтобы дошпарить до Орзаммара, нужно было сначала выйти на Глубинные тропы, а затем найти хотя бы один из ориентиров контрабандистов. Да вот только, а что бы могло быть этим ориентиром?.. Ещё одно случайное слово-руна? Статуя? Указатель на дороге? Распятый должник? Да и шахта лириумная должна была бы быть с чистым лириумом. И вот это не очень-то играет на руку. Ладно, если там никого нет, можно было бы набрать лириума, хотя бы и для ритуала кинлохской магички, и дальше двигаться по указателям Хартии. А вот если там застряли ещё живые хартийцы… Отобьемся ли вдвоём — большой вопрос.

Но за неимением вменяемых альтернатив, оставалось лишь переть дальше, утыкаясь носом в узкий тупик, обвал или провал после очередного поворота не туда, часами проверяя каждую новую развилку во все стороны, встречаясь то с братцем-пауком, то с братцем-нагом, забившимся между камней в темноту, куда ни один человек не пролезет.

Пещера расходилась и сходилась, вилась сетью, и я уже не была уверена, что мы не нарезаем круги, а наши скромные царапины по камню для ориентирования на поворотах кто-то не путает специально. И я бы села на пол, закрыла голову руками и так бы осталась сидеть, но темень налегала со всех сторон вместе с отупляющей тяжестью, чужая ладонь согревала, и меня это подстёгивало — я чувствовала ответственность не за какие-то далёкие и абстрактные «чужие жизни» или отбитый «долг» непонятно кому, а за одного конкретного человека, поэтому шла вперёд.

Несколько часов спустя природная пещера сменилась на вполне рукотворный коридор, старый и чумазый, тусклый из-за света растрескавшихся кристаллов в стенах. Это уже не была дикая пещера. Но не успела я обрадоваться следам цивилизации, как из-за поворота вырулили порождения тьмы, которых ни бывший храмовник, ни я не учуяли. Ощущение жидкой грязи где-то в голове и мерзкого тихого шепота не проходило уже привычно, и мы просто столкнулись чуть ли не носом к носу с осквернёнными.

Впереди ковыляли здоровые крикуны с перекошенными рожами, какими-то выростами, похожими на жвала, и мелкими выпученными глазами. Выше, чем средний гарлок или человек, похожие на облысевших оборотней. Стайкой шли.

— Ну ешкин, — невольно вырвалось у меня. Руки расцепились. Мордастые чудища тут же повернулись в нашу сторону, по-собачьи поднимая острые уши. Крикуны прыгали далеко, с клацаньем когтей перенося тяжелые тела. — Стой на месте! Подними щит!

Страж резко замер, выставляя щит перед собой, прикрываясь, я махнула рукой с державшимся огнём, и по коридору прокатилась горячая волна яркого до рези в глазах пламени. Маны многовато вбухала. Крикуны взвыли на разные голоса от боли, и от их воя волосы становились дыбом. Бывший храмовник оглянулся с круглыми глазами.

— Это ведь всё?

— Да, — бросила радостно. Но когда огненная стена развеялась с громким шорохом, погружая в полумрак светящихся на стенах фиолетовых кристаллов, на месте обуглившихся крикунов оказался какой-то генлок в парадном кокошнике из то ли костей, то ли палок каких-то, с ним прятались ещё два крикуна. Но их должно было спалить, я уверена, огонь прошёл до конца… Уродец скрючил чересчур когтистые пальцы, сипло говоря что-то неразборчивое, между когтей ярко блеснуло.

— У них маг! — рявкнула я, выхватывая посох и накладывая барьер на стража.

— Понял, — бывший храмовник, не оглядываясь, понёсся в сторону карлика, крикуны побежали воину наперерез, пытаясь затормозить. Страж отбил щитом когти одного, ушёл в сторону от прыжка другого. И он-то убежал вперёд, а вот крикуны оказались сообразительными и спину не открыли, повернули головы назад.

Создать печать я не успела. Первый прыгнул наперерез, второй попытался повалить на землю, но я отшатнулась, и меня только занесло, приложив о стену спиной и затылком. Воздух со свистом вышибло. Крикун занёс обе лапы с нацепленными на них ржавыми крюками, целясь оттяпать обе руки. Вовремя выставила посох. Лязгнуло. Крикун продолжал давить, пуская слюни, я продолжала держаться до сводящей боли в руках, рыча твари в тон. Второй крикун появился сбоку, я поднырнула в сторону, отклоняя крюки первого по дереву. Металл пропахал по моим пальцам и клацнувшей зубами морде второго. Пары секунд их замешательства хватило на мизерную парализующую печать, в которой они встряли разом. Развернулась на лязг металла и треск молний. Эмиссар закрывался каким-то полупрозрачным пурпурным полем, от которого по клинку стража пробегали молнии, а его самого передёргивало.

— В сторону! — крикнула на весь коридор, страж отпрыгнул от генлока, я ударила мощной ледяной хваткой, сшибая барьер. И эмиссар сделал какую-то пакость. Я не поняла, что это было, но шарахнуло больно. Это не были молнии, только красное свечение, но мне показалось, что эта безносая дрянь только что полоснула по животу собственными когтями. Эмиссар довольно ухнул, снова сжимая пальцы в кулак, я рыкнула от прошившей насквозь режущей боли, не понимая, что он делает, но слабость накатила. Кажется, он ману только что сожрал. Прискорбно. Страж заехал эмиссару щитом по голове, тот пошатнулся, теряя свою корону из мусора. Алистер замахнулся мечом широко, наискось отсекая кочерыжку колдуна. Голова покатилась по полу. Меня снова приложило остаточным заклинанием, и я грохнулась на колени. Воздух в лёгких спёрло. Чересчур живо показалось, что эта перхоть моровая руку по локоть в кишки через пупок засовывает. Страж проскакал мимо, к крикунам, одним рывком ставя на ноги.

Парализующая печать исчезла, как только меня накрыло ещё раз. Снова грузно привалилась к стене, со скрипом ещё удерживаясь в сознании. Два крикуна остались полностью на Алистере, и его защитный барьер давался мне уже херово. Вдохнула глубоко, бывший храмовник отбивался, а у меня потекла кровь из носа вместо заклинания, ещё раз приложило остатком эмиссарского рукотворчества. Защитный барьер Алистера рассеялся. Крикуны завозились активнее, наскакивая на него. Одно чудище он огрел мощно, с хрустом проломив череп щитом, но второй крикун успел со всей силы приложить самого стража по хребту. Алистера отшвырнуло. Меч со звоном отлетел в сторону. Крикун опустился на все четыре конечности, спешно подбираясь ближе к добыче. Я выдохнула, сосредотачиваясь на горбатой серой спине в убогих латах, пальцы закололо… И ничего. Ледяная хватка показалась парой снежинок, медленно осевших на пол. Мана совсем кончилась, зато кровь из носа потекла с новой силой. Голова закружилась.

Крикун разинул пасть, нависая над щурящимся стражем, который до конца в себя не пришёл, только успев перевернуться на спину, щурясь. И ничего умнее я не придумала.

— Эй! — крикнула громко, запуская уже бесполезным посохом в чудище, крикун моментально обернулся на удар, скалясь в сумраке. У меня ноги похолодели. Меч остался у стража, мотыгу я сама только что проебала. И всё что могла — только отвлечь порождение от Алистера, ждать, пока мана восстановится. Замахала руками, крича какую-то чушь, побежала дальше по коридору, не переставая орать, отбросив сумку с бумагами. Сердце ебашило, я задыхалась, ноги жгло бежать быстрее.

Только бы там порождений не было. Только бы не тупик.

Крикун стремительно клацал следом, догонял. Коридор стал сужаться, изогнулся, я дёрнула в сторону, тяжелого крикуна занесло, судя по грохоту. Я не остановилась, только крикнула, не оглядываясь:

— Здесь, скотина!

Крикун рычал и снова клацал когтями следом, но для меня погоня уже кончилась. Вместе с коридором, заваленным плитами. Узкая полоса темноты могла вести куда-то, но так же могла и не вести никуда. Крикун появился из-за поворота. Он снова крался как животное, на четырёх лапах, неторопливо принюхиваясь к воздуху. Его обезьяний нос дёргался, узкие глаза сверкали в полумраке. Крикун утробно зарычал, припадая телом к полу, поводя плечами, всем телом готовый к прыжку. И он прыгнул. С места вперёд, а я рванула к щели меж плит.

Протиснулась в вертикальный шкуродёр целиком за раз, ободрав колени и локти. Крикун вмазался тушей, зарычал громче. Я выдохнула, длины лапы ему не хватало, чтобы цапнуть. Он это тоже быстро осознал, перестав шумно копошиться. И полез следом. Чуть не обделавшись от страха, я остервенело продиралась дальше, сдирая кожу, собирая влажное месиво какой-то грязи со стен, захлёбываясь в текущей из носа крови и холодном влажном воздухе. Локти, морду и пальцы щипало от царапин, плащ мешался, а ноги немели от страха. Всё вокруг давило, кромешная темнота поглощала мой скулёж.

Тварь шпарила между плитами куда быстрее меня, изредка царапая звучно рядом со стрявшими ногами. Крикун был шустрым. Слишком. Его выдавало только нарастающее пыхтение и тихий раздражённый рык, от которого по рукам ползли мурашки.

Разлом резко кончился. С оглушающим всплеском грохнулась на пол в темноту, глухо вскрикнула. Оказалось, тут стояла вода со странным кислым привкусом и слишком жирная, склизкая. Она стояла не очень высоко, но упала я туда мордой. Подавилась этой жижей и проплевалась шумно. Следом вылезти попытался и крикун. Он тоже не видел в темноте, но я только слышала его, а он меня ещё и чуял. Поднялась на ноги, вода была чуть ниже щиколотки, пропитала укороченную робу, неприятно липшую к телу, ставший тяжелее плащ, и основательно влилась в сапоги. Капанье нервировало, пыхтение порождения стало отчётливее. Передёрнуло всё тело. В помещении было слишком холодно. Я постаралась дышать тише, но капанье продолжалось. Утёрла рожу рукой, шуршание и скрежет по камню стали отвратительно громкими. Крикун заскулил, видимо, готовясь протиснуться целиком. Я напряглась, выдохнула. Пальцы похолодели, сосредоточилась на шуме, прикидывая направление, порождение тьмы завизжало. Попала, значит. Тварь вскоре затихла, а пальцы онемели. Встряхнула руками, разгоняя кровь, сосредоточилась снова, треск раздался почти мгновенно. Что-то тяжелое посыпалось кусками в воду, разбрызгивая её во все стороны. Расколотый дробящей темницей крикун уже не издавал звуков. Я выдохнула, расслабляясь, утирая кровь из носа и оттирая странную воду с лица. Теперь можно и свет. Скудного мерцания каких-то белых мелких камешков на потолке было достаточно только для едва видимых очертаний, не для подробного осмотра. Но вот маны-то и не было больше, а ждать, пока она снова восстановится, хрен пойми где…

Впрочем, если напрячь глаза, то не так уж и темно. Проморгалась, присмотрелась, и ноги снова похолодели, отнимаясь, картинка предстала паршивая. Вокруг по щиколотку стояла не вода, а какая-то маслянистая слизь. Чёрная почти, непрозрачная жижа. И у меня всё в этой грязи было изгваздано.

Дна я не видела. Да вот только и не дна, наверное, а пола — это оказалась не пещера, а помещение. Что-то вроде длинного и пустого коридора с фигурной аркой в конце, и только пара трупов плавала кверху опухшими бородатыми лицами, составляя компанию. Свежие. Прошла по жиже с плеском, уже пальцами ног чувствуя холодную стоялую мерзость. Утёрла собственное лицо снова, и на ладони всё-таки остался слой чёрной слизи. Подозрение, что это вполне может быть разбавленная скверна, крепло. Ещё и то, что два гнома выряжены как воины. Богатые воины. То есть, тяжёлые доспехи на месте, ещё и следы заражения скверной — тёмные вены, чёрные пятна на лицах. Уж не эти ли архаровцы искали Бранку?

Присела ближе, рассмотрела запавший нос и открытые глаза с бельмами. Колышущаяся при движении вода попадала в раздувшиеся белёсые уши мёртвого. Сдвинула холодную руку мертвеца с груди, чтобы разглядеть картинку на гербе кирасы. Это действительно могут быть искавшие Бранку гномы. Сколько там экспедиций было?.. А где они, там и выход на наш маршрут, и возможно, даже живые гномы. Рука гнома казалась задубевшей, будто каменной. Жёлтая гномья физия на кирасе — Эдуканский герб. Второй с фиолетовым глубинным охотником — дом Харроумонта. Только вот что они не поделили?

Порыскала дальше, и всё-таки нашла отсыревшую и нечитаемую карту, ещё не превратившуюся в месиво, но всё равно бесполезную. Ржавчина на доспехах уже водилась. Значит, эти двое тут всё-таки довольно давно, но… Может, не было падальщиков, чтобы их сожрать? Нужно притащить сюда Алистера. Я сглотнула и снова полезла в тёмный разлом без света вовсе.

Дважды протискиваться в полном сознании между грязных плит оказалось ещё сложнее. Стряла я чаще, ощущая все прелести раздавленного горой тела. Процесс хоть и не растянулся, но в итоге я всё равно притащила туда Алистера и всё равно повторно выпала в мерзкую жижу, снова вымокнув до нитки. Зато бывший храмовник замочил только ноги, правда, тоже измазался в грязи шкуродёра. Горло уже першило от жажды. Подумалось, что водица в тёмном зале за разломом не такая уж и ядовитая для серых стражей. Но вот плавающие в ней трупы немного отбивали желание этот нажористый супец пробовать во второй раз.

Из комнаты с водой открылся ход в ещё один коридор, но уже сухой, освещённый болезненно-желтым. Там и устроили первый привал. Просушили сапоги над зачарованным огнём, отчасти просох плащ. С коротким неспокойным сном пришла только усталость и желание нормально отоспаться. Но мы продолжили путь, и через какое-то время, когда я успела вымотаться окончательно, коридор, с кристаллами, источающими неприятное свечение, наконец, кончился. И снова начались Глубинные тропы. Целые и подозрительно пустынные, ведущие всего в две разные стороны. Совершенно одинаковые. Только на указателях были начертаны какие-то руны.

И пусть прочесть их было для меня нереально, но руны были знакомые, и по полупонятному чертежу хартийцев можно было ориентироваться. Пусть это и не давало точного понимания написанного, но я видела краем глаза, как карту держал Огрен, и держала свою так же, сверяя начертания рун, хоть и не понимая их смысла. Карта охватывала кусок Глубинных троп и два тэйга — Ортан и Эдукан, насколько можно судить. И значит, Орзаммар не так уж и далеко.

Запустение дороги было в мелочах — в слое каменной пыли, в трещинах на обочинах широкой трассы с уходящими в сумрак свода колоннами, многочисленными, как кости в рыбе. Они торчали каждые метров двадцать. Желтоватое марево, казалось, лепило всё новые и новые одинаковые колонны впереди, уводя в вечную темноту пещер, дальше от Орзаммара. Мне не хотелось думать об этом, но мысль, что я иду не туда и не туда веду стража, сводила с ума. Грязи становилось всё больше и больше, затихало бульканье лавы, выдающей тусклый блёкло-оранжевый свет, которого хватало только для того, чтобы не запнуться о собственные ноги и углядеть особенно широкий провал между плит. Обвалившийся местами потолок постоянно преследовал крупными кусками на полу.

Переходы были слишком пустыми и слишком тихими, казалось, будто кто-то сверлит спину взглядом, недобрым и голодным. Стук сапогов стал чем-то успокаивающим, почти убаюкивающим.

— Мы уже близко, — поглядела на кивнувшего сосредоточенно бывшего храмовника, выдохнула, утёрла сырой лоб, с отвращением снова обнаружила грязь. Не иметь даже понятия, какое время стоит на дворе, мучительно, кажется, что уже вечность прусь и прусь в какую-то даль. Чтобы не думать об этом, начала считать колонны.

Но вот когда колонны зашли за вторую тысячу, а ноги горели огнём, из темени всплыл указатель на новой развилке. И сравнив его с чертежом, я почувствовала, как всё звучно ухает вниз. Развилка была в три направления — то, откуда мы пришли, слева и справа. Орзаммар был по правому боку. И весь проход был надёжно засыпан булыжниками до самого потолка, гордо осевшего на эту кучу. Даже если на пару с Алистером её удастся разобрать, или даже если я смогу обратиться во что-нибудь вот просто так и мне хватит сил растащить в стороны булыжники диаметром в два моих роста, то удержать вес целой горы ни одно заклинание не сможет. Внутри как-то резко стало пусто. Прошаркала ещё пару метров, рухнула на ближайший камень, спиной к завалу. Два пути — прочь от Орзаммара и прочь от Орзаммара.

Хочу под небо, только бы эти тоннели кончились поскорее, только бы на воздух. Лоб покрылся испариной, тут слишком душно. Я же задохнусь здесь. Скверна, кажется, пульсирует отовсюду, изнутри разрастается, где-то, где я не смогу её выдрать из себя, не смогу достать, вытравить. Воздух липкий и густой, как паутина, стрянет в горле. Им же невозможно дышать!

Покачала головой, сдерживаясь изо всех сил от воя. Не выйдем. Мы тут умрём, точно умрём. Стены задавят нас насмерть, упадут сверху и навсегда отрежут путь наверх. Эти пыльные каменные дороги… это склеп. Это склеп всей гномьей империи. Это братская могила.

— Нам нужно… — сипло втянула ртом тяжелый воздух. — Нам нужно…

Задышала быстрее, задыхаясь. Нам нужно успокоиться. Мне нужно успокоиться. И придумать что-нибудь, от чего не будут подгибаться ноги и воздух будет нормальным, не таким густым.

— Идти дальше, — закончил за меня страж и нахмурился, я закивала. — Тебе действительно настолько страшно?

Опять покачала головой.

— Всё нормально, рано или поздно отпустит.

— О, да, — страж нахмурился, скрестил руки в замок. — Как тебя «отпустил» какой-то сильный хартийский яд! Так отпустил, что у тебя на всю руку шрам остался. Почему ты просто не можешь признать, что тебе страшно? Ты мне всё-таки не доверяешь?

— Шрам не такой уж и большой. И я доверяю.

Просто это стыдно.

— Но если ты мне веришь, — он расцепил замок, подошёл и сел рядом. — Говори честно.

— Честно? — я хохотнула. Честно?! О-о-о, честность — моё второе имя! Заговорила, заламывая собственные пальцы в каком-то экстазе: — Мне страшно. — Посмотрела на стража, покивала ему. — До усрачки, вообще-то. Мне хочется на поверхность, а ещё мне кажется постоянно, что стены сжимаются. Я никогда не любила пауков, а тут они гнездятся, крикуны сыплются отовсюду. И я не верю, что мы отсюда выйдем. Я вообще не понимаю, как мы до сюда-то дошли! Я не понимаю, как я могла кого-то куда-то вести за собой! Как?! Я не понимаю, почему Стэн меня ещё не прирезал, почему Зевран не отравил, а Морриган не бросила от отвращения! Почему Лелиана всё ещё со мной якшается после смерти Маржолайн? Почему Шейла не растоптала? Почему Винн не выдала меня храмовникам, у неё же была возможность! И Огрен… Он действительно так верит во всю эту чушь, что мы вот запросто найдём его жену, ещё живую и в полном здравии?!

Алистер хотел что-то сказать, но я его перебила, замахав руками:

— Но чего я совсем не понимаю, так это почему ты идёшь за мной? Это же просто смешно! Почему все думают, что я — настоящий серый страж?! Почему они так легко доверяют своё будущее кому-то чужому?!

— Но ты поступаешь как серый страж, — Алистер пожал плечами и вдруг заулыбался. — Ну… Не самый опытный серый страж, не самый лучший, может быть…

— Ха! — признал всё-таки, что не лучший. Чего-то он мягко сказал. — Херовый серый страж. Очень херовый и трусливый. Называй вещи своими именами.

Алистер пихнул коленом в колено, я закатила глаза. Подумаешь, сказала правду вслух. Разве это не очевидно?

— Ты это сказала, я ничего такого в виду не имел. Но я считаю, — выделил он, улыбаясь уже совсем очевидно, — что всё ещё впереди. Мы действительно продвинулись, мы… Просто оглянись вокруг!

Алистер обвёл унылую тёмную пещеру рукой. Я это добро кисло оглядела. В углу, в канаве, большой пузырь лавы громко лопнул, с шипением разбрызгав раскаленное месиво на стену. Оно соплёй потекло вниз. Залипать на пузыри — вот уж достижение.

— Из-за меня мы заблудились и чуть не сдохли уже несколько раз. Это всё, что я вижу.

— Нет! — разгорячено воскликнул страж, схватил за плечо, заставляя прекратить остервенелое выкорчевывание пальцев. — Мы ещё можем найти выход. В конце концов, мы сможем выйти обратно. Глубинные тропы — не пещеры, здесь куда больше указателей, куда проще ориентироваться. И вообще я имею в виду не сами пещеры… Ну, и их тоже, но в другом смысле.

— И каком же? — скорбно спросила я.

— Мы здесь, потому что почти собрали всех! Эльфы, маги, гномы. Мы даже нашли прах Андрасте! Мы нашли легенду и вылечили эрла Эамона! — страж почти радостно возвёл указательный палец вверх. — И это то, почему мы здесь. Чтобы закончить Мор, чтобы победить архидемона! И мы это сделаем. Ради всех уже погибших, ради Дункана, мы сделаем это, мы спасём Ферелден.

Если только ради старого лиса Дункана, которого я знала меньше десяти минут суммарно. Я вздохнула. Пафосно и эпично гулять по Глубинным тропам, грозя пальчиком облезлому дракоше и обмазавшись скверной. Да, как-то именно так я себе и представляла серых стражей.

— Ясно, — взглянула дальше в полумрак Глубинных троп. Чувствовалось, как там пульсирует скверна. Ворочается, как дождевые черви в банке, копошится тысячами, миллионами шепчущих чудовищ в темноте. Я так устала от всего… Мне бы хотелось покоя, а не этой беготни по чёрт знает чему. Хочу собрать гербарий из листьев и кормить уточек в пруду, хочу Жнеца тискать до самой глубокой старости за обвислые щёки. А умирать в пещерах не хочу. И скверну в крови не хочу, как и Мора, и демонов, и драконов, и магов крови полоумных с шизанутыми храмовниками. И это ведь всё даже не первостепенное теперь… Сжала переносицу и снова вздохнула: — Слушай, если серьёзно, нам всё ещё нужна вода, но на картах подземные реки не отмечены.

И вообще помыться бы не помешало обоим. Если принюхаться, то от Алистера воняет потом и кровью, а от меня — скверной и потом, и этот изысканный парфюм такой яркий, что аж слезы наворачиваются. С тоской вспомнились реки и бадейки, пусть и одни были ледяными, а другие неудобными. Может, я не выкладывала из сумки мыло? А, нет, выложила…

— Может, наколдуешь лёд? Можно будет подождать, пока он растает. Заодно отдохнём, а то у меня уже ноги отваливаются, — страж откинулся назад, и я тоже прислушалась к собственным ощущениям. Помимо всё ещё противно влажной одежды, усталости, озноба, голода и жажды, действительно ноги отваливаются. Главное, чтобы окончательно не протянулись.


	22. Авантюристы живут недолго, но насыщенно

— Да успокойтесь уже! — раздражённо гаркнул человек на собравшихся гномов, берущих в осаду дверь.

После почти одинаковых галерей Глубинных троп, полных генлоков и неосвещённых участков, в полуразрушенном тэйге свет чуть ли не слепил. Убежище хартийцев состояло из зданий с пустыми оконными провалами и заколоченными дверьми. Факелы там были редкими гостями, и перебегать из одного неосвещённого угла в другой оказалось проще пареной репы. Но особо светился этот уступ с лириумными ветками высоко под потолком. И уступ полностью заполонили гномы. Хартия чего-то не поделила, и теперь становилось ясно, почему на входе сюда всего один часовой стоял, а по дороге так никто и не попался. А то я уж думала — карта соврала.

Кто-то из коротышек что-то рявкнул злобно, и их сборище вновь зашумело:

— Это всё из-за Оскиаса! С него началось!

— Его из-за лириума убили и нас убьют! Джарвия нас кинула, чем она стала лучше Берата, а?

Единственный на всю толпу эльф с вилами стукнул своим орудием по полу, и все разом притихли.

— Мы лишь заберём своё по праву, — он грозно кивнул на дверь в тени, человек прикрыл её собой. — Нам нужны только деньги, не твоя жизнь.

А мы с Алистером выглядывали на это шумное собрание из-за угла очередного заколоченного здания, ничем себя не выдавая. Оставалось только прикидывать, как бы обойти эти бандитские рожи по дуге, чтобы не заметили. Пока выходило, что никак. Человек вновь заголосил:

— Послушайте, если Джарвия не шлёт караван, это значит лишь то, что сроки отодвигаются. Нужно ещё подождать!

— Преем тут уже неделю, а у нас скоро еда кончится! Хотят подождать, пока мы скопытимся да забрать и бабки, и лириум! Надо валить! — пробасил кто-то из гномов. Ему согласно поддакивали другие. Алистер тихо прошептал совсем рядом с ухом:

— Они могут знать, как отсюда выбраться.

Стена у здания была гладкой даже на вид. Холодила ладони и спину. А вот стражу она ничего не холодила, и он как неприкаянный мельтешил на периферии. Зря мы так сели. И очень зря я вперёд сунулась. Если б он не перегибался едва ли не перед носом, было бы проще жить. Да и при попытках его жар не ощущать всем телом лишний раз вжиматься так в стену не приходилось бы. Просто кошмарно. Крутится одна похабщина про его руки, слишком близко поставленные с моими ногами, и то, какой у него профиль красивый… Это ли не номинация на премию Дарвина?

Алистер вопросительно покосился, заметив затянувшуюся паузу. Тут же отвела взгляд, краснея, потрясла головой, вытряхивая лишние мысли. Неловко вышло. Спросила таким же шепотом:

— Нападём, пока не ждут? Вьюга или огонь, они там вон как столпились.

Страж хотел что-то ответить, но в следующую секунду мужик с вилами оказался магом. А вилы — посохом. Остроухий магуй, дирижируя вилами, устроил грандиозный камнепад. Мы вдвоём со стражем забились обратно за угол, вплотную прижимаясь к стене. Только крик колдуна и было слышно:

— Болгар, ублюдок!

Кто-то ругался надрывно под звон металла, крики и оглушающий грохот. Пару минут спустя пол перестал ходить ходуном, а стены — реально грозить упасть на голову. Снова выглянули со стражем за поворот. Пятачок опустел, только тела да булыжники валялись там и тут, а сверху всё так же свисала громадная синюшная лириумная жила, гудящая как трансформаторная будка. Где-то шумел поток. За обрывом, наверное.

— Ну или так, — подытожила я.

Среди трупов и упавших камней нашлись и вполне съедобное вяленое мясо, сухари, в которых можно было оставить все зубы, и ароматная бормотуха. Воду же они, видимо, принципиально не пили. Впрочем, сами по себе бурдюки были вместительней, чем те, что я видела раньше. А уступ выводил к вьющимся наверх лестницам переходов, полуобвалившихся, но укреплённых строительными лесами. Хоть уже и не первой свежести. Если это действительно нужное место, то мы отсюда попадем куда-то на Глубинные тропы, но гораздо ближе к Орзаммару.

Пока Алистер шарил по карманам покойных, до меня дошло, что хартийские доспехи можно и позаимствовать. Заодно и присмотреть себе штаны. Но из-за ошалелых взглядов бывшего храмовника на поползновения в направлении портянок покойников, я даже объяснять ничего не стала и бросила всё ещё в зачатке. Пока без такого гардероба не сдохла. Дотерплю уж до… Дотерплю. Впрочем, новый диагноз страж мне уже определённо поставил.

В конце черного дела с доспехами из разных запчастей образовалась неплохая такая насыпь. Хартия и тут явно не бедствовала.

— Алистер, иди сюда, — махнула рукой на кучу всяких ништяков.

— Нашла что-то? — страж как раз вылез из-за завала с ещё какой-то потрёпанной дрянью в руках. Свернутые спальники. Гномы точно линять собирались.

— Посмотри, мне кажется, это стоящие вещи, — перебирая барахло, нашла крепкие наручи до самого локтя, с ремешками и парой защитных рун, едва-едва мягко сгущающих слои Завесы вокруг себя. Сели как влитые, да и запястья прикрыли. Где же эта прелесть была всю мою жизнь?

Страж долго копался, но, в конце концов, почти полностью обмундировался в разномастные куски брони, разве что на сапоги ничего не нашел. В итоге мы перестали напоминать заблудившуюся массовку из зомби-хоррора и стали похожи на активных участников постапокалипсиса. Мешки под глазами, волосы сосульками, слой грязи на коже, дикие ароматы, ссадины и синяки. И всё это под коркой перепачканного барахла. Гламур так и прет.

Вскоре дело дошло до исследования окрестностей и сброса потенциально одержимых трупов в шумный тёмный поток за обрывом, уходящий куда-то ещё глубже. И тогда нашелся он — чистейший лириум. Искажающий Завесу уже прилично. Искрящий энергией настолько, что хотелось засунуть руку в отдающее пульсацией прямо по мозгам светящееся месиво в деревянных бочках, кадках, стеклянных бутылках и мензурках.

— Ты уверена, что хочешь это взять с собой? Даже если ты уже серый страж, это не значит, что мутации от приёма разбавленного чистого лириума безопасны… — Алистер с сомнением покосился на ёмкости.

— Мутации? Слышу впервые. Да и это для ритуала, — я задумчиво рассматривала бочки и расфасованные склянки с этой светящейся голубым жижей. Литраж просто на любой вкус.

— Вообще-то, да, лириум после нескольких лет приёма начинает вызывать необратимые мута… — страж тут же остановил проникновенный спич, нахмурился и запричитал: — О каком ритуале речь? Любая манипуляция с чистым лириумом может быть смертельна!

— Я обещала «той Амелл», что она выберется из Тени, — без зазрения совести я хапнула ближайшую бутыль. По виду полторашка. По весу — чуть больше того же объёма для воды. К тому же можно разбавить тут пару бутылей водой. Получится нормальное варево для магов. Главное потом бурдюк с водой и с лириумом не перепутать случайно, а то подохну во цвете лет. — А она мне обещала, что за это расскажет, как…

Руку свело по самое плечо до режущей изнутри боли. Ногу прошило насквозь, будто выворачивая наизнанку. С силой прогнуло в пояснице чуть ли не до хруста. Я завопила, приваливаясь к стене боком, сползла вниз. Пальцы разжались. Бутыль звонко разлетелась вдребезги. Сияющая отрава разлилась по плитам, переливаясь на свету, она блестела совсем как снег на солнце. Гудела прямо в висках. Ногу снова свело, вверх по коже поползли тёмные чешуйки, прорезаясь помимо моей воли, жгучая злоба глушила. Я зарычала, когда стали прорезаться когти. Сосредоточилась, сквозь зубы прорыкивая приходящие на ум строчки Литании Адраллы, стараясь успокоиться и отползая по полу от кучи чистого лириума. Рыкнула двоящимся голосом:

— Р-р-ритуал для этого, — заткнулась и потрясла в воздухе крупной и гротескно длинной шипастой оглоблей вместо руки. Нестабильная, блять, конечно! Вылезти эта демонова срань пыталась, что ли?! Едкая злость волнами сходила на нет, чем сильнее я концентрировалась. Помолчала ещё немного, а то больно стрёмный голосок получался. — Чтоб меня однажды не поглотила окончательно какая-то сущность, с которой меня спаяло. Нужен чистый лириум и древнее зеркало. Элювиан.

Стиснула зубы окончательно. Видимо, это мне не ногу сводило, а эта тварь вылезти пыталась. Как там малефикарша говорила: «Будет захватывать тело по частям»? Тьфу! Я думала, это мне генлок сухожилие прокусил. До чего, однако, занозят жопу это демоническое племя и их заморочки…

Чешуйки медленно сходили, разглаживаясь. Лириум гудел тише, уже едва слышно. Бывший храмовник стоял с круглыми глазами, так пялясь на мои ногу и руку, что я плащом прикрылась.

Невежливо так пучиться даже на очень некрасивую женщину с очень неприкрытыми ногами! Тоже мне, ценитель дамских ляжек нашелся. Пф, подумаешь…

— А-а, это?.. — он обвёл меня всю рукой. — И часто такое?

— Каждое полнолуние, когда свиньи мимо пролетают, — мрачно сообщила я, поджимая ноги и кутаясь в плащ сильнее. Пол тоже был холодноват. — Как напьюсь целебных припарок, так и тянет оборачиваться во всякую гнусь. Прямо-таки жжётся перекинуться и бузить всю ночь. Скучаю по шабашам. Понимаешь ли, в походе с этим туго.

Алистер меланхолично поднял брови, я пожала плечами. Какие мы серьёзные, капец.

— Да не часто, не часто, — проворчала я беззлобно.

Он выдохнул и растерянно улыбнулся. Зубоскалит, пёс. Отмахнулась, вставая и отряхиваясь от собранной по стене пыли. Потянулась к новой стеклянной бутыли с лириумом.

— Ну уж нет! — громко воскликнул страж, отодвигая меня в сторону и беспардонно забирая ёмкость прямо из-под носа. — Ты эту дрянь после такого даже пальцем не тронешь.

— Мне нужен чистый лириум, — хмуро сказала я, но страж показательно покачал головой.

— Тебе обработанный и разбавленный нужен. А если для твоего ритуала, то зеркала я тут не вижу, — Алистер постучал пальцем по прозрачному стеклу. — И пока не увижу, в руки тебе эту дрянь не отдам.

— Это хрупкая ёмкость, — скрестила руки. — Спасибо, конечно, за инициативу потаскать лишний груз, но верни его на родину.

— Я достаточно аккуратен, — страж снова покачал головой, я хмыкнула. — И потом, у гномов оставались бурдюки…

А мне по губе, чтоб не отвисала? Охренеть просто.

***

Мы долго обыскивали ближайшее заколоченное здание, и на первом этаже нашлась единственная не заколоченная дверь. На весь недотэйг. Правда, места там тоже особенно много не было. Коридор обвалился. Зато были три общие спальни, но везде протекал потолок, рос самый настоящий мох на стенах, а свет отсутствовал. Значит, спать всё равно на уступе под гудящей жилой. Прелесть просто… Само место обжитое, даже спуск в шахту с синими кристаллами имеется. А кроме спальников — нету нихрена. Бардак.

— Думаешь, у них есть вода? — задумчиво произнёс бывший храмовник.

— Целая речка, — я мрачно уставилась на самый крупный ручей, скромно пробивающийся из стены.

С закрытым проходом на Глубинные тропы было легче расслабиться — крепкая дверь с рычагом у хартийцев всё-таки была. Маячили впереди только лестницы наверх. И если уж там и впрямь близ территории Орзаммара, то здесь надёжно как в сейфе. Дырявом. Но всё-таки сейфе.

— Мне нравится ходить в сухом, не подумай. Мы действительно не купаемся в роскоши, но вот только… — Алистер согнул руку в локте и грустно вздохнул. Рубашка хрустела.

Ну вообще да, простираться было бы неплохо… Особенно после всех этих грязных дыр в мироздании.

Поиски источников воды окончились с нахождением мыла. Мятого и страшного как грехи моей юности, но достаточно крупного куска, завалявшегося в одной из тумб, отрастивших плесневые косички.

Страж эйфории не разделил и даже полоскаться в таком стрёмном месте с торчащими из стен балками и плесенью отказался. Уламывать я не стала, но сама всё-таки прикоснулась к истокам. Прикоснулась, прополоскалась, но настолько промёрзла, что едва не оставила ногти и верхний слой кожи в этом ледяном ручейке. Хотя после всего ледяная вода показалась просто чудом.

Изрядно посвежев, чуть не спалив при сушке одежду собственным пламенем и покрывшись наледью, я вышла к свету. Страж окопался у жутко чадящего костра из остатков отсыревшей мебели из заколоченного здания. Увидев мою довольную задубевшую морду и не учуяв за мной флёр гнили и скверны, Алистер вздохнул громко:

— И как?

— Ч-чуд-д-дно, — простучала зубами, растирая плечи. — Прхлд-дно. — Передёрнуло всю. — Немн-ного.

— Немного, — повторил он грустно и снова вздохнул. — Пожалуй, я тоже попробую.

Кивнула, старательно не забираясь с ногами в костёр.

— Ф-факел, — прошамкала я и мелко задрожала. Алистер кивнул, забрал принадлежности и ушёл, оставив только в компании оружия. Так я просидела долго. И хоть захлебнуться в стакане с водой было бы проще, чем в просачивающихся из стены каплях, но я уже собиралась идти вылавливать утопленника, когда страж наконец появился.

Пришёл он, громко пыхтя, растираясь как бесноватый, сырой насквозь. Губы посинели, а волосы стояли дыбом. Натурально утопленник.

Я пару моментов думала, где его так окатило с ног до головы, а затем дошло — тоже стираться полез, и вот у него зачарованного пламени уже не было. Этого я не предусмотрела. Сняла плащ, протянула молча, Алистер судорожно кивнул и полез прямо так, в сыром, в ткань заворачиваться.

— Отдашь мне барахло, просушу, — покачала головой, он ещё хотел что-то возразить, я цыкнула громко. — Да не отберу я у тебя этот плащ несчастный!

Страж снова кивнул, и я, всё качая головой, ушла от огня. Ещё раз оценила наручи, постучала даже. Глухой звук, как у камня, а материал больше похож на кожу, только очень твёрдую. Из чего это всё-таки сделано?

— Вот, — страж, закутанный по самые уши, протянул руку с охапкой мокрых тряпок. Даже сапоги отдал. Я фыркнула и ушла обратно в здание, где были нужные балки. Промучилась долго, но своего добилась и с чувством выполненного долга вернулась назад. Страж даже не пропал. Сидел преспокойно, точил задумчиво меч подобранным камнем.

И черт его знает, где он нарыл себе это точило. Да и хрен с ним, с точилом, хрен с мечом и всеми камнями мира, если бы не голый торс у стража. И торс был просто шикарный. На пару секунд я зависла, молча пялясь. Под монотонное шкрябанье камня о металл у мечника одна рука сгибалась в локте, а потом разгибалась во всю длину клинка, мышцы под кожей с короткими светлыми волосками бугрились при движении. Сгибалась и разгибалась. Наверное, мне надо было что-то… Куда я вообще ходила?.. Не знаю, какими были его родители, но сына они точно заделали что надо… Алистер замер и вознамерился куда-то топать, рискуя и плащ посеять, и я наконец оттаяла. Прокашлялась громко и с выражением, страж от неожиданности вздрогнул.

— Прикройся, — просушенное барахло полетело прямо в морду стража, а сапоги на пол, я закрыла обеими руками собственную пылающую огнём рожу и отвернулась. Нудист несчастный… Послышалось пыхтение, через пару секунд шорох.

— Всё, — Алистер всё так же преспокойно сидел в своей, чтоб ей провалиться, рубашке с закатанными рукавами и расшнурованным воротом, в чёртовых штанах и этом грёбаном плаще. Он издевается?! Есть вообще у него одежда, в которой он не выглядит как ходячий секс?! Блять, он же даже в доспехах так выглядит.

Пойти, что ли, головой о стену постучаться?

Ещё пару секунд постояла в тени. Кровь с лица сходила не особенно быстро. Уселась я подальше, уставилась недовольно в огонь, страж покосился вопросительно, я сделала вид, что не заметила и спокойно сложила руки в замок. В глаза стыдно было смотреть, а сердце отдавало в район горла.

— Давай уже решать, кто на стрёме.

— Здесь безопасно, — Алистер кивнул на кучу валунов.

— Предлагаешь вообще забить на дежурство?

— Завтра мы вновь выйдем на Глубинные тропы где-то рядом с перекрёстком Каридина. Ну… наверное, выйдем, — он потёр затылок озадаченно. — В любом случае, пока есть возможность, надо отоспаться. Крюк сделаем большой.

Сомнения гложили. Пусть Алистер и был уверен в безопасности, меня это место немного настораживало, и я на всякий случай поплелась расставлять печати. В три захода окружила ими весь скромный лагерь, разве что зазоры остались шириной в человеческую стопу. Действительно, почти безопасно. А в спальных мешках контрабандистов ещё и уютно в целом. Только пахли они какой-то вонючей травой. Наверное, клопов отгоняет, раз никто ещё не покусился на кровь. После пожелания спокойной ночи даже сон не шёл, просто было уютно, сухо и тепло. Подумать только, но после полугода в Ферелдене самым уютным местом оказалось убежище Хартии на Глубинных тропах! Парадокс.

Закрыла глаза, только основательно навертевшись, всеми силами стараясь свить гнездо из спальника. Костёр к тому времени уже выгорел, а серый страж уже сопел в обе дырки, да и меня тоже сморило. Но наворчалась я, ворочаться стал Алистер. Или не он. Шуршание тут же выдернуло из дрёмы, и я проснулась, чисто рефлекторно схватив с пола посох. Уставилась в сумрак вокруг. Звук повторился. Спросила шепотом:

— Алистер?

Всё стихло. И вдруг шуршание повторилось без объяснений. И снова. Уютные Глубинные тропы, ну да, щаз-з-з…

Тихо поднялась босиком на камень и напряженно прислушалась. Что-то скреблось, останавливалось, затем оживало вновь. Гигантский паук? Порождения тьмы? Прикрыла глаза, пытаясь уловить какую угодно осквернённую дрянь в радиусе досягаемости. Но кроме смутного ощущения тонкой Завесы вроде бы ничего не было.

Перехватила мотыгу, осторожно зажгла небольшой огонь на свободной ладони. И тут из темноты вынырнула огромная мохнатая крыса. Грызун, мать его, мутант на вытянутую руку. Губу я закусила до боли, с прытью блохи отскочила в сторону. Тварь по-хозяйски продолжила сидеть на месте, быстро и исступленно надрачивая морду лапками, пытаясь скальп снять, что ли. Я замахнулась посохом.

— Пошла вон! — шикнула тихо, снова замахнувшись, но эта волосатая лепёха наскоро забилась под ближайший камень. Только лысый хвост мелькнул. Вероломная штурмовая крыса радостно скакала в темноте, издевательски попискивая под камнями, и доводила до икоты своими внезапными сценическими появлениями. Поставить парализующую печать без чёткого прицела трудновато, а потому я проявила тактическую хитрость. И старательно замяукала.

— Что за?.. — хриплый со сна голос бывшего храмовника перекрылся громким писком. Крыса снова показала свою облезлую шубу, и я с громким: «Ха!» — оплавила весь угол булыжника. Грызун запищал, надрываясь, проскакал факелом по направлению к одной из печатей. Та разразилась воем, отдававшимся где-то под сводами, я тут же рассеяла магию. Всё стихло. Крыса обуглилась, на всю пещеру завоняло палёной шерстью.

— Это так на тебя лириум влияет? — бывший храмовник сонно протёр глаза, усаживаясь на месте и зевая. — Сдаюсь, я не понимаю, что ты делала, потому что это слишком странно даже для одержимых и демонов.

— Там крыса была, — я доверительно покивала на тлеющие угольки. Страж долго и недоумённо смотрел на них, затем на оплавленный угол, затем на мою довольную сатанинскую рожу. Помолчал очень многозначительно, сжал переносицу.

— Знаешь что, Солона? — Алистер замолк ненадолго. — Давай, ты сейчас пойдёшь спать… И я пойду спать… И мы отоспимся хотя бы раз.

— Уже, — прошлёпала босыми пятками до спальника, устроилась, гася пламя и укладывая посох рядом.

— Ещё что-то такое будет, — страж звучно зевнул. — Вместе будем спать, а то ты слишком громкая.

Вот трепло.

— Это предложение, красавчик? — томно закончила фразу, вглядываясь в полутень. Всеми силами давя очень нездоровый гогот. Страж задержал дыхание, ошалело выпучив глаза, я не удержалась и хохотнула в голос, снова копошась на месте. Теперь мы с ним точно квиты. Алистер пару секунд переваривал информацию, затем воскликнул громко, взмахивая руками:

— Я имел в виду — рядом! Не такое… Ничего такого! Я бы не!.. Дыханье Создателя!

Он завалился обратно с таким возмущённым пыхтением, что меня прорвало на мстительное ехидное хихиканье.

— Гляди, а то кто-нибудь поймает на слове. Кстати, если снова начну мяукать, считай, это мой боевой клич, — прикрыла веки. Буду изображать уже легендарную игривую тигрицу, ага. После такого крысы сами должны разбегаться. Алистер вздохнул, и, судя по звуку, проснулся окончательно и прошлёпал ближе, снова вздохнул жалостливо-жалостливо.

— Погоди, — сказал он тихо, я всё-таки открыла глаза, приподнялась на локтях. Страж сидел на коленях, достаточно близко, но лицо было видно не так уж сильно. Свет лириума не мог осветить всё, скрадывал краски, делал кожу бледной, а глаза тёмными. Жутковато. — Скажи мне, я так и не могу понять… Это… То есть мы не так уж давно с тобой знакомы…

— Мор скрадывает время, — улыбнулась даже, садясь окончательно. — Но от карманного календаря я бы тоже не отказалась.

— И ты… Ну… Надеюсь, это не слишком личное… Как бы… — страж подобрался весь, но тут же шумно выдохнул. Открыл рот, смотря в глаза, прикрыл и как-то слишком грустно заговорил, пряча взгляд как побитая дворняжка. — Ты кто-то вроде доброго духа в человеческом теле, да?

— С духом хватил, — я скривилась. — Ты видел лишь немногое, но то существо — это что угодно, но не доброжелательный дух.

Даже если не особенно разбираться в обитателях Тени, то это демон. И ежели эта мерзкая херота действительно вылезет, то я уже собой не буду. А вот рогатый кент ещё сможет дел наворотить и перебьёт тех, кто будет рядом. Надо озаботиться мерами заранее. Раньше бы наплевала, а вот теперь приоритеты уже поменялись. Сантименты меня убивают в прямом смысле… Посмотрела серьёзно.

— Слушай, я хочу тебя попросить кое о чём. Это важно, — тоже села на колени.

— Да? — страж обратился в слух, наклоняясь ближе.

— Если эта дрянь покажется, пообещай, что прикончишь меня.

— Не буду я обещать такое! — Алистер нахмурился, отшатнувшись как от огня. А вот это уже действительно глупо.

— Тем хуже для тебя, — проговорила я холодно. — Эта штука опасна. И вполне здравой мыслью будет убить вместе с этим существом и меня, если…

— Молчи! Я вообще не всё это хотел спросить! Просто… — он положил ладонь мне на губы, я скупо хмыкнула. Ладони шершавые от мозолей, оставленных рукоятью меча, тёплые, пахнут железом и кожей — странный запах. Страж выдохнул тихо. — Замолчи.

Да как уж тут говорить. Алистер хмурился сильнее, пока я спокойно смотрела поверх руки. Он будто боялся услышать констатацию факта. Но есть вероятности некоторых событий. Если что-то пойдёт не так, то в мою голову вполне могут залезть извне. Надо учитывать. Отодвинула его руку.

— Это вариант, и ты это знаешь. Весь орден храмовников сейчас своей целью предполагает защиту мира от опасности демонов и Тени, — вперилась взглядом в бледное лицо напротив. — Другой вопрос — справляются ли, и опыт Ульдреда однозначен, как по мне. А ведь опасность есть.

Алистер смотрел внимательно, но молчал. Свет лириумной жилы оставил черные глаза вместо светло-карих. Казалось, что бывший храмовник злится. Хотя и знает, что убийство — не просто рабочий вариант, а возможно, что и единственно работающий в моём случае. Одно дело демоница из Редклиффа — кукловод-педофилка, и совсем другое — бешеный берсерк-головоотрыватель из Тени. Градус неадеквата разный. Набрала воздуха в грудь для пламенной речи и повторила хмуро:

— Угроза есть. И уж не тебе отрицать.

— Прошу, — страж прикрыл глаза устало, — просто помолчи секунду.

— А я отказываюсь заткнуться! — нахмурилась сильнее. Все меня затыкать горазды, а как слышать правду-матку — уже не такие смелые. Страж напряжённо взглянул исподлобья. — Ты можешь отнекиваться, но уж куда лучше меня знаешь, что это…

Страж выдохнул через нос. Точно мелькнуло оно — бешенство. Так Стэн дышал, когда его что-то злило. Довякалась. Сейчас как кунари вмажет в морду и закопает тут заживо. Вот как раз заранее… Прикусила язык.

— Ты же не будешь меня бить, если я сейчас замолчу? — спросила осторожно. Алистер поднял голову, глаза резко распахнулись, лицо вытянулось.

— Нет! — возмущённо воскликнул он. Я кивнула и, немного отодвинувшись на всякий случай, уточнила на будущее:

— Нет, в смысле сейчас, если замолчу, или вообще?

— Вообще нет! За кого ты меня принимаешь?! — страж сердито насупился и скрестил руки на груди. — Да я бы тебя и пальцем не тронул!

Пока Алистер обиженно сверкал глазищами, я довольно выдохнула, расслабляясь. Действительно, славный малый. Так! Стоп. Отвлеклась от темы.

— Но вот если я обращусь…

— Ради всего святого! Ты… говоришь иногда такие ужасные вещи, что я… И ты насмехаешься, а потом серьёзная и вся… такая… И я с тобой рядом такое думаю… У меня от этого голова взрывается! Но ты мне нравишься, Солона, и я никак не могу понять… И Андрасте милосердная, это те слова! Не знаю я, как сказать! — перебил страж и резко подался вперёд, клюнул в губы, тут же отодвинулся и посмотрел, скорбно подняв брови. Испугался он явно больше, чем я. Нелепо моргнула вразнобой. Это вообще что было? Лобызания? Не к месту засмеялась. Он как будто специально облизнулся, и я купилась, уставившись на его губы. Сглотнула, слишком много слюны накопилось во рту, как у голодного бульдога.

— Ты в хартийском родничке ничего себе не отморозил, братец-кролик? — снова хохотнула слишком громко и натянуто, неуклюже отводя взгляд, молясь, чтобы рожа буквально не загорелась. И сама же чувствовала, как эта лживость сочится из каждого невольного жеста очевидно до дрожи.

Руки стража оказались на талии, притягивая ближе. Оттолкнуть не успела, только охнула задавленно, зажмурилась, упираясь ладонями в его грудь, касаясь горячих обветренных губ. Щетина кололась до щекотки, а слюней оказалось слишком много, и выходило слишком влажно. Очень неумело, стукаясь зубами, но очень старательно, с жутко неловким чмоканьем сцепились не на жизнь, а насмерть. Даже спорить расхотелось. Скользнула по теплой ткани пальцами к плечам, хватаясь судорожно. Казалось, сердце проломит рёбра.

Всё кончилось так же внезапно, как началось. Алистер отстранился и даже не утёрся, наоборот сиял как начищенный пятак. Зато я за двоих ошалело пыталась научиться дышать кожей, пародируя амфибий. Потерпела фиаско. Молча отодвинула стража от себя ещё дальше и нормально продышалась, пытаясь унять дрожь во всем теле.

Я молчала. Он молчал. И всё полудохлое подземелье тоже молчало, методично прессуя мозги в кукиш под гундёж лириума и гул воды.

— Э!.. — подавилась словами и чуть не откусила себе язык. Пресвятые черепушки Кхорна… В голове ещё бухало кровью. Надо рассуждать здраво. Забить на румянец, забить на дрожь, отставить потные ладошки. Лириум рядом, я до этого долго думала об этом страже, ещё и имела честь закусить грибами и консервами бандитов, глотнув ледяной водицы подземелий. Стопудово, траванулась, а это острые галлюцинации. Может, и приятные, но вот сколько я там яду-то выжрала, что всё так натурально выглядит? — Это просто невозможно. По определению. Теперь иди, глюк, а я буду ждать, пока меня отпустит.

— Что? — он хохотнул удивлённо, поднял брови. — Почему? И я не «глюк».

Ну, тогда глюки не у меня, а у него.

— Кого ты видишь перед собой? А личико и фигурку-то ты разглядел, душа моя? — сжала пальцы крепче. — Может, мне стоит поджечь здесь что-нибудь, чтоб стало светлее?

— Ты можешь быть симпатичной время от времени, когда не пытаешься корчить гримасы, — он запросто улыбнулся и погладил по щеке. Так ласково, что мне хотелось его за нос укусить.

— О, хочешь закрывать на факты глаза? Да пожалуйста! — прорычала сквозь зубы, голос предательски дрожал, специально скривила рожу. Дурацкий страж! Да какой же он дурацкий! Я уже всё решила, я уже всё приняла. Смирилась. Что он начинает по-новому мучить?! — Зато ты уже сейчас знаешь об архидемоне, ты знаешь, что скорее всего мы умрём!

Посмотрела в глаза. Он просто не может так поступить, это же так глупо!

— Нам нужно дожить до этого для начала. И это даже не я сказал, это твои слова, — усмехнулся страж.

Придурок! Поджала губы, чтобы не заорать. Если он придурок настолько, чтобы начинать какие-то нелепые… Да какая же я дура! Втрескаться в этого… Закипала я как чайник, и в конце концов — свисток окончательно сорвало.

— Да как вообще?! Это разве подходящее время?! — едва ли не крикнула, выравнивая дыхание, собирая всю злость, но Алистер кивнул с настолько открытым выражением, что внутри что-то ёкнуло. Так подло, что припасённая злоба рухнула с грохотом, и я с ужасом поняла, что уже готова согласиться на всё, забыть и про Мор, и про архидемона, да и вообще — ляд с ними, с демонами.

— В Песне Света есть такие строчки: «Я не вижу тропы. Возможно, здесь лишь бездна. Дрожа, я ступаю вперёд». Пусть это и не авторитет для тебя, но ты только подумай, — страж хохотнул, снова прижимая к себе. — Если бы всё всегда было идеально, мы бы даже не встретились. Так что… Иногда просто нужно сделать шаг и смотреть, куда это всё заведёт.

— И ты уверен?

— Абсолютно.

Лыбился страж красиво. Я на это пыталась хмуриться, и получалось из рук вон плохо. Развёл тут неуставные муси-пуси, понимаешь ли. Вывела пальцем на пропитанной теплом тела рубахе полукруг, впервые задумавшись серьёзно о таких материях, как взаимность. Наивно, наверное, надеяться. Наверное, я сбрендила, раз так хочу согласиться. И, наверное, это не должно мне нравиться до такой степени… Покосилась на стража, лик его всё ещё озаряла кретинская улыбка. Шикарная кретинская улыбка. Заулыбалась в ответ точно так же. Должно быть, и впрямь в воздухе что-то или в воде…

— Ну, если честно, мне нравится твоя идея, — сказала вслух, и стало даже как-то легко. Вроде как новая странная привычка говорить начистоту, от которой становилось уютно, что ли.

Третий поцелуй вышел также неумело, но куда мягче, глубже до бегущих током мурашек по спине. Напористый до разливающегося по телу тепла. Но страж отстранился, проводя незримую черту, за которой уже был край. И стоило отпустить его, не дожидаясь слов, отстраниться первой. Так ведь поступают все правильные и хорошие? Что ж… Трудно им, наверное. И сгорая от стыда, потянула удивившегося этому стража на себя, заваливаясь на спину. Спальник ещё сохранил тепло. Алистер навис сверху, расставив руки по обе стороны от головы. Встретились взглядами. Может, он и впрямь видит это всё как-то иначе. Но тогда я хочу, чтобы он всегда так видел. От единственного робкого прикосновения к груди, мне уже до дрожи стало неловко. Но ещё раз взглянула на стража и поняла, что в этом мы заодно, даже хохотнули почти одинаково. И сомнения растаяли миражом.

В конечном счёте, может быть, я и ошибалась, а Глубинные тропы не такое уж плохое место.

И ровно в этот момент раздался надрывный визг печатей, а затем и душераздирающее крысиное попискивание. Со всех сторон разом.

В самом деле — ошибалась, Глубинные тропы куда дерьмовей.

***

Голова ныла, да и спать хотелось только сильнее.

Как оказалось, Амелл в Убежище не соврала и нашла в Тени рядом с кучей лириума, весь мой недолгий сон после стычки с крысами рассказывая, что мне нужно делать в Кинлохе. Походило на невнятные пляски с бубном. Почему и зачем она так и не пояснила, отмахиваясь: притащить лириум, разбавить лириум, выпить лириум. «А всё остальное тебя не касается, и что вы тут с этим типом устроить пытались, какое непотребство, бла-бла-бла». Ещё так предъявы кидала уверенно, что я даже растерялась.

Да и после отбитого нападения крыс страсть как-то поутихла и у меня, и у бывшего храмовника. Он тоже теперь зевал, шагая рядом, точно так же не выспавшись и продолжая порочный круг из обменов зевками. Он зевал — я зевала, я зевала — он зевал. И конца-краю этому беспределу не было.

Эх, а ведь всё так хорошо шло… Уставилась вперёд, не разбирая дороги, и мысли неслись куда-то вовсе не в ту степь. А ещё мы про неудавшийся момент интима так и не говорили. Ровно с самого подъёма и не говорили. И уже стоянку ведь прошли, а этот несостоявшийся перепих вроде как неловко завис в воздухе. Бывший храмовник косился на меня, я на него, и получалось ещё хуже. Вдвоём ждали, пока кто-нибудь сделает первый шаг. Первый самый неловкий шаг. Нда-а-а…

— Слушай, насчёт вчерашнего, — сказала я и старательно взглянула вдаль, игнорируя заинтересованные взгляды. Хаос вселенский, можно же так не пялиться, как грубо. — Забудем пока. Если не вый… Хотя бы пока не выйдем. А то тут опасно, сам понимаешь. Не обидишься?

— О, нет, я тоже об этом подумал… Хорошо, — с преувеличенным облегчением выдохнул он.

— Да, класс, — я хохотнула, но вышло тоже как-то натянуто.

— Точно, — он так же неловко хохотнул. И мне стало ещё более неловко. Лучше б и дальше молчала. Кто меня опять за язык тянул? Дальше вновь пошли в тишине, беседа завяла. И вроде я вновь вернулась к зевкам, когда Алистер громко кашлянул и ненавязчиво задел свободную руку пальцами. Аж пять раз подряд. И когда я всё-таки взялась за руку, он ещё более ненавязчиво пошёл ближе. От этой драной общей ненавязчивости и как бы случайности у меня уже уши горели. Конспиратор хренов.

Мы всё-таки вышли к перекрёстку Каридина, пусть и не быстро. И вот тогда я услышала лай. Громкий, эхом отдающийся в тёмных сводах. Показалось, что этот собачий лай я узнаю и из миллиона.

— Жнец! — орала надрывно, вопль таким же эхом отдался под сводами. Пёс залаял громче, эхо отдавалось, смешивалось в дикую какофонию. И клацанье когтей по камню я расслышала не сразу, как и разглядела пса из марева. Нёсся Жнец огромным паровозом, локомотивом, на пути которого вставать равно смерти. Засмеялась в голос, то ли хныча, то ли кашляя от пыли. Пёс замедлялся на бегу и подошёл уже осторожно, будто не веря, что я это я, обнюхивая громко, с ходящим ходуном коротким хвостом. Алистер отпустил руку, и я грохнулась в пыль перед мабари, даже не пытаясь увернуться от его морды. Жнец глухо гавкнул и принялся слюнявить мне рожу, притянула пса ближе, носом утыкаясь в шерсть.

— Нашлись, — голос Шейлы был скептичным. — А я говорила псу, что они найдутся.

Шейла сухо хмыкнула, когда я абсолютная пьяная от счастья и перепачканная собачьими слюнями взглянула на неё, продолжая обнимать пса.

— Вижу, оно ещё живо, — она сделала небольшую паузу и не менее прохладно добавила: — Хорошо.

— Я тоже по тебе скучала, — улыбалась я настолько широко, что Шейла даже близко подходить не решалась. Она манерно фыркнула и выразительно обвела коридор лириумными глазами. За големшей подтянулась Винн, которая тут же стала оглушительно возмущаться, как безответственно я поступила, как она переживала и вообще, какое это ребячество, и что опять я колдую не так, и что договоры нужны были лишь вначале, и зачем они без стражей, и что я вообще какой-то мусор притащила, и что Алистер какой-то мусор таскает, и что мы просто ходячие ясли. Старшая чародейка в конце концов так расчувствовалась, что только за уши не попыталась оттаскать.

Ну и появление на стоянке лагеря тоже вышло шумным. Сначала нас заметил Моровой, а затем кунари. Сидевший у огня с мечом Стэн мрачным взглядом только потроха мне не запёк. Потом он что-то проворчал на кунлате, поднялся с места, резко вырастая раза в два и выкинул вперёд руку, я шарахнулась от предполагаемой затрещины по морде, но он нахмурился и лишь положил руку на плечо, кивнув и уходя, видимо, в обход. Что это вообще было?

— Вы вернулись! Я молилась Создателю за вас! — Лелиана улыбнулась, едва не заставив расцвести посох прямо у меня в руках. Морриган многозначительно окинула взглядом с ног до головы и меня, и Алистера. И хмыкнула так же многозначительно, чуть изгибая аккуратные тёмные брови, а затем кривясь. И стало понятно — она знает обо всём. Я в ужасе оглянулась на бывшего храмовника, и всё тут же встало на свои места. Более проникновенного взгляда мой филей не получал уж точно никогда.

Алистер смущённо улыбнулся и отвёл взгляд, принимая всё радостное щебетание Лелианы и собачий лай на себя, будучи не особо в состоянии деть лыбу и красные щёки куда-либо, заставляя и меня краснеть со стыда. Так палить контору, это надо уметь. Огрен громко гаркнул, выползая из недр своего ароматного логова к огню на шум, пахнуло перегаром за пару метров. Подавив рвотный позыв, заметила, что радиус поражения у гнома вырос.

— Явились, — гаркнул он и почесал волосатый живот, шмыгая красным носом. — Надо же, и не подохли, а то я… Но вот упёрлись эти все, что ждать надо… И гляди ж ты, не зря. Ну, стражи, конечно…

Гном рыгнул оглушающе, под это дело возмутилась Винни, разглядевшая, что на пьяном орзаммарце только штаны, которые и без гнома бы замечательно стояли. Сквозь суматоху вылез даже Зевран во всей своей красе.

— А-а-а, я думал, на нас уже напали! — эльф устроился в проходе палатки и хитро улыбнулся. — Как иногда приятно бывает ошибиться.

И вот тогда уже я удивлённо охнула, разглядев те самые особые татуировки, которые он расхваливал. Прикольные татушки, действительно подчёркивают всё, что надо. И даже больше. Морриган фыркнула, Алистер насупился и тактично закрыл мне глаза ладонью, а Винн воскликнула:

— Юноша, это в высшей степени беспардонно!

Бард заливисто захохотала и надо мной, и над стражем, и над старшей чародейкой, орлесианку из равновесия чья-то нагота вывести не могла.

Тот вечер окончился громкой песней Лелианы и пикированием Винн с Зевраном о свойствах магических грудей. Огрен вставлял изредка реплики от имени знатока сисек в принципе, этим выводя старшую чародейку из себя, а затем покосился на Морриган. Колдунья с явным отвращением скривилась и выдала, отодвигаясь в сторону: «Оно снова пялится на меня», и я неприлично расхохоталась. И если какие-то порождения тьмы ещё не знали о нашем здесь наличии, то теперь все они точно были в курсе. Прямо камень с души. Мы сидели долго, под конец Стэн вернулся и даже начал бухтеть тихо, что баз жутко недисциплинированны, пусть и сидел в общем кругу, прислушиваясь к разговору, изредка хмыкая многозначительно. Шейла совершенно спокойно пыталась держаться в стороне, но и её вовлекло в непримиримые словесные баталии о грудях старшей чародейки.

Но сидя у огня, прямо на холодном полу, в месте, пустующем уже сотни лет, под землёй, со слипающимися за долгий день глазами, с тёплым мабари под боком, не очень палевно соприкасаясь с бывшим храмовником плечами, я действительно поняла, что Алистер имел в виду. Почему они до сих пор идут рядом, не бросив всё это дело с Мором, почему они остались ждать здесь, а не ушли к Орзаммару, почему искали по округе, почему пошли всё-таки в эти пещеры, даже после уговоров остаться в безопасности.

И всего на долю секунды, но я почувствовала себя дома.


	23. Встретились как-то гарлок, генлок и вурдалак...

Жидкие патлы гнома тряслись в такт с руками, покрытыми сетью тёмных вен. Гном теснился на уступе, на который взлетел ягуаром в два прыжка. Едва ли не по стене. От воплей у меня уже першило в горле, но на диалог гном не шёл и спускаться явно не планировал.

— Рук! — грозно крикнула я в который раз. — Тебя твоя мать, Фильда, ищет! Рук, не дури!

— Мозги у него уже наверняка в нажье дерьмо превратились, раз он падаль жрёт, — пробубнил Огрен и кивнул на труп генлока у погребёного под мусором входа в пещеру. Обглоданная рожа выглядела особенно оскорблённой.

Под озлобленное шипение Рука, берсерк в поисках следов Бранки подобрался слишком близко к очередной насыпи сломанной мебели и разбитых декоративных ваз. Огрен спокойно прошагал ближе к следующей куче. Вурдалак громко зарычал. Но бессловесное предостережение ушло в никуда только для Огрена, я потянулась к посоху.

Когда же берсерк схапал в углу здоровенную книгу, Рук сразу весь подобрался, заметно напрягась. Сиганул вниз как бешеный. Застыл в полёте. Я только хмыкнула, всеми силами стараясь не выдать самодовольства. Огрен мрачно глянул в сторону вурдалака и провёл большим пальцем по шее.

— Обойдёшься. Вообще-то он в своём уме и живёт далеко от Орзаммара, — не менее мрачно известила я. Упёрла руку в бок, коснулась посоха лбом. А вот если хорошо задуматься, то всё-таки как этот умелец жрёт порождений тьмы, но не едет кукухой?

Огрен ещё что-то нелестное прибавил уже мне на погоны и вернулся к книге. Печать развеялась, вурдалак грохнулся на месте, застонал в голос. Огрен преспокойно перешагнул через него и прошёл к выходу из пещеры.

— Хэй, братец-кролик, мы плохо начали, но не обязательно плохо кончать, так? — начала я издалека, осторожно подходя ближе. Пошарилась в сумке не глядя. Ага, есть. Протянула пузырёк с красной жидкостью. — Держи целебную припарку взамен той безделушки, что забрал мой друг. И давай я пообещаю ничего не трогать, и мы поговорим нормально. Идёт?

Рук отступил в темноту, затаился там, выжидая. Заговорил не сразу.

— Ты не возьмешь блестяшки? Не возьмешь красивые камушки? Ползуны утащили всё, все бумаги, все камушки, а я собрал, что ещё было, — он показал из сумрака нос. Заметные в темноте глаза отражали свет волшебного огонька Винн и его собственного чахлого костерка. Как кошачьи.

— Нет, ничего не возьму, — вытянула руку с зажатым откупом во всю длину. Как бы этот товарищ мне пальцы не оттяпал к чертям… Вурдалак опасливо выхватил бутылку, обнюхал и осторожно выбрался на свет, осмотрел сверху донизу и снова потянул воздух носом, но пытаясь уже меня обнюхать. Стало до чесотки неуютно от такого. Наконец вурдалак вынес вердикт:

— Тогда Рук не против.

Он уже не мог держать спину прямо, сутулился постоянно, подволакивая ногу, да и шею ему заламывало серьёзно. Но он сохранил рассудок. Алистер говорил о неделе для вурдалаков, но Рук, как оказалось, уже несколько лет так мыкался по округе после чьего-то убийства в Орзаммаре. И всё это время он жрал порождений тьмы.

За одну припарку отшельник вывалил хроники Мора с самого пробуждения «прекрасной музыки» до настоящего времени. Рук долго сетовал и на «тёмных», которые удрали на юг, и на «ползунов», которые без «тёмных» совсем оголодали и теперь повадились выходить из своих гнёзд на другом конце тэйга, чтобы найти себе пожрать.

За вторую припарку Рук даже провёл обзорную экскурсию, но провожатый из оскверненного гнома вышел странный. Он как свои пять пальцев знал округу. Весь запущенный тэйг Ортан со всеми его висящими у потолка оборванными знамёнами, выцветшими от времени, с липкими дорожками паутины по стенам.

Вурдалак прекрасно изучил мёртвый город, в котором обжился задолго до прихода Бранки. Он же и подсказал, где искать документы для Ортаны, где найти чистую воду, где можно ставить палатки, не боясь, что туда тут же сбежится вся гнусь подземелий.

Рук сам наотрез отказался уходить или раскрывать его матери то, что он жив. И я немного была ему благодарна за это, ведь всё равно бы не сказала его матери о таком — опасность эпидемии в закрытом тэйге, как и опасность того, что порождения получат новый «материал», если Фильда в одиночку сунется на тропы, сохранялась. Но наверняка Рук хоть раз думал о возвращении в Орзаммар. Не мог не думать. И вот если бы он захотел вернуться чуть сильнее… К счастью, разум этот вурдалак действительно сохранил.

Мы распрощались у шумной подземной реки.

Чуть в стороне Шейла громко ахала и задавала наводящие вопросы, пока Винн и Стэн подозрительно громко обсуждали одержимость как феномен. Мне всё казалось, что они именно меня обсуждают, потому что ни слова о духе-Вере сказано не было. Алистер, судя по всему, тоже так подумал и тревожно косился то на старшую чародейку с безрогим, то на меня. Точно, Алистер ведь не в курсе, что они знают. Надо бы просветить.

— Этот паразит жил в старом лагере Бранки, — задумчиво выдал Огрен, как только Рук ускакал вглубь тэйга, подальше от моста, ведущего в темень. Должно быть, «ползунов» на той стороне хоть жопой жуй. — Следы костров на полу, отметки на стенах на равном расстоянии. Но была б Бранка здесь, то выставила б часовых. И ещё бумаги, про которые этот червь говорил. Такие непрочные вещи не могли сохраниться от прошлых хозяев тэйга.

— А дневник? — я ткнула на найденную книгу, облокачиваясь о высокие сплошные перила. Собачий скулёж раздавался всё чаще. — Там разве не указано, куда Бранка двинулась дальше?

— Это дневник Бранки, да, тут всё должно быть, но страниц не хватает, — Огрен отошёл к тусклому свету бандур в потолке, вглядываясь в пожелтевшие страницы.

— Мы найдём, — как-то заторможено добавила я ему вслед, не уточняя, что мы найдём. Что-нибудь да найдём.

Если и впрямь свезёт, то Бранка жива, но сбрендила. А если нет?.. Тогда вся надежда будет на древнего кузнеца Каридина. Создатель големов, опальный гений, отказавшийся от своего создания — Наковальни, обращённый в голема своими же учениками. А ведь он пригодится всему Орзаммару — почти надежда на их возрождение.

Я уставилась на мост, слушая мерный шум воды. Если приглядеться, то речка может быть той самой, в которую мы с Алистером сбрасывали хартийцев. Подземная река, несущая мёртвых по мёртвому царству. Четыре буквы по горизонтали.

— Солона, мне кажется, Винн и Стэн знают о твоём… госте, — шепнул подобравшийся Алистер.

— Ага, — протянула я, не отрывая взгляда от бурлящей темной воды. — И Жнец ещё. Оказалось, собаки это действительно как-то распознают. Чудной талант, согласись.

— Давно они знают, а я нет? — пробухтел бывший храмовник. — Им ты сама сказала? Даже кунари? Зевран тоже знает, да?

Это обида? Или… Да ну нет. Нет же? Оглянулась на него удивлённо, Алистер недовольно хмурился, и отчасти это показалось мне милым.

Такой далёкий разговор про одержимость плавно перетёк в споры о тёплой одежде. Стэн хмурился и шпарил грозно про то, что его уже домогалась Жемчужина Коркари, и если старшая чародейка будет уподобляться ей даже с идеей сшить ему кофту, то их обеих ждёт бесславный конец. Шейла проникалась кунарийской мудростью под недовольное фырканье Морриган, пыхтение Морового, чесание Жнеца и сдавленный гогот Зеврана. Винн явно сказала: «Ясли!» — Лелиана активно ей закивала. А вот бывший храмовник всё так же смотрел ровно на меня и хмурил брови, пыжась обиженно. Вздох у меня вышел слишком мелодраматичным.

— Стэн видел процесс в башне Кинлох, Винн сама догадалась, — не удержалась от паузы. Алистер только сильнее нахмурился. Мне не должно быть так приятно от одной мысли, что это не простая обида. Не должно. — А Зверану я ничего не говорила.

— Хорошо, — Алистер кивнул больше самому себе, но затем выражение его как-то неуловимо поменялось. — Но тот ритуал магессы Круга, он ведь укротит демона?

Бывший храмовник говорил абсолютно серьёзно, даже не скрывая надежды в голосе. Мне бы в эту авантюру верить так, как он.

— Или она снова облажается, — я пожала плечами. — Гарантий нет.

— О, Создатель… — Алистер тоже упёрся в бортик и хмыкнул. — Это даже звучит подозрительно. Она ведь злодейски смеётся каждый раз, когда вы говорите? Муа-ха-ха! Как-то так?

— Не-е, она только грызёт ногти.

— Тогда это всё объясняет, — страж снова хмыкнул, но потом вздохнул обречённо. — Может, лучше не проводить этот ритуал вовсе? То есть… Ты ведь это контролируешь, а столько лириума, сколько было у Хартии, обычно не встречается.

— Ведьма мне сказала: либо меня поглотит демон, либо я его. Не больше, чем за год. Это действительно опасно, но что-то мне нужно сделать прямо сейчас. Что именно — другой вопрос.

Алистер промолчал и уставился в темень другого берега, я добавила:

— Всё не так страшно. У меня есть хороший шанс в пятьдесят на пятьдесят, где либо всё сработает, либо нет, — улыбнулась в ответ на скорбный взгляд. Страж покачал головой и накрыл мою ладонь своей. Дыхание спёрло. Я оцепенела на пару мгновений, разглядывая его руку. Затараторила, сбиваясь: — Да, пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Вероятность выиграть больше, чем в лотерее.

Страж легко погладил кожу, и я явственно ощутила, как по руке как от тока мурашки пробежались до самого локтя. Тут же в жар бросило. Звуки долетали будто сквозь слой ваты. Встретились взглядами украдкой, будто воры ночью. Всего пара сантиметров между лицами, совсем немного. Страж облизнул губу, сжал мою руку крепче, и я неровно выдохнула. Никто ведь и не заметит, если мы…

— Ноги переставляйте! — рявкнул Огрен. Вместе с Алистером вздрогнула. Огрен на это цыкнул и рассержено забубнил себе под нос. — Грёбаные наземники, чтоб я ещё раз связался с такими дегенератами.

Он первым ступил на мост во тьму под два полных грусти вздоха.

***

Ход из тэйга Ортан вывёл в природные пещеры, где резко стало дохера паутины. Я кривилась, но старательно молчала, помня, как хорошо горят навалившие кучи этого счастья твари. Это дарило какое-то угрюмое спокойствие.

Изредка переглядывалась со стражем, стараясь делать это не слишком часто. Но любопытство брало верх, и либо он ловил мой взгляд, либо я — его. С трудом получалось удерживаться от глупого хихиканья. Благо Морриган не забывала выразительно изображать тошноту каждый раз, когда замечала эти переглядывания, но немые гляделки заметила не только она.

— А вы увлечены друг другом, — констатировала Винн. Душещипательные нравственные беседы о личной жизни? Зашибись. Дайте две.

— Огрен просто душка с душком, не увлечься им нельзя.

— Солона, это ребячество. Ты ведь знаешь, о ком я, — строго произнесла Винн, я вздохнула. Грешна, признаю, но каяться не собираюсь. — И я хотела бы спросить тебя. Как, ты думаешь, это всё кончится? Вы двое серых стражей посреди Мора, а ты ещё и ведёшь за собой людей. Ответственность на твоих плечах важнее личных желаний.

Естественно, её порыв тишина в ответ не остановила.

— Любовь безмерно эгоистична. А серый страж не может быть эгоистичным. Что ты будешь делать, если придётся выбирать — спасать любимого человека или кого-то другого?

— Скорее всего, убьюсь сама, — ухмыльнулась я широко. — Я ведь сбежала из башни не ради чести стать могучим серым стражем. Мне нужна была филактерия в Денериме, но потом случился Остагар, а самый подходящий на роль главы похода помер. И вот я здесь. Хожу по пещерам, ищу проблемы, в свободное время любуюсь видами.

— Но теперь-то ты серый страж.

Старшая чародейка хмурилась. Она была смертельно серьёзна, и наверное, мне бы тоже следовало, но я была слишком счастлива, чтобы всерьёз рассуждать о том, что кто-то там где-то помрёт, если я сейчас же всё не брошу и не начну посыпать голову пеплом.

— Мой промах. Наверняка в местной воде всё-таки есть лириум, — я снова ухмыльнулась и постучала себя пальцем по виску. — Снижает мозговую активность.

— А сам Алистер знает, что ты созданная магией крови химера? — Винн укоризненно покачала головой.

— Ага, одной глупостью больше.

Винн вновь посмотрела строго, молчаливо вкладывая всю свою менторскую мощь в этот проникновенный взгляд, и я засмеялась. Почему-то это делало всё лучше. Подумать, так у меня теперь есть и любимый человек, и грандиозное дело, и верные друзья. Никогда так много всего хорошего не случалось со мной, а уж в один-то момент… Даже если вокруг Мор. Старшая чародейка обречённо вздохнула, и разговор завял сам собой.

Пещеры сменились коридором, настолько покрытым паутиной, что даже шар света старшей чародейки выхватывал сплошь грязно-белый цвет. Сапог вляпался в эту срань и начал мерзко чавкать при ходьбе, насмерть прилипая к полу. Вскоре с той же проблемой столкнулись и другие, потому что ни обойти, ни перепрыгнуть липкое месиво стало невозможно. Отодрать руками тоже. Можно было плеваться и ругаться, но паутины и на одежде, и вокруг становилось только больше.

— Странно, — кунари говорил достаточно громко, но стенания обречённого на временный целибат Араннай и злорадство Морриган над ним безрогого перекрывали. Но стоило глянуть на кунари, как тот мотнул головой и, прямее шпалы, сказал в лоб: — Ты больше не дрожишь при виде собственной тени.

— Если я избегаю твоих пощёчин, так это тактическое отступление. Просто меня устраивает мой прикус, спасибо за заботу, — я фыркнула, Стэн усмехнулся уголком губ.

— Ты знаешь причины.

— Знаю. Ты сделал, что мог, и я понимаю это.

А ещё понимаю, что демоны далеко не безобидные щеночки. И если Алистер отказался в случае чего меня прикончить, то вот кунари через слепое бешенство проходил сам.

— Стэн, дай мне слово, что если эта тварь захватит мой разум, то ты меня убьёшь.

Вгляделась в хмурую морду кунари. Тот долго молчал, сверля нечитаемым тяжелым взглядом. Наконец Стэн важно кивнул, а я выдохнула и улыбнулась во весь рот, благодаря почти с придыханием. Кунари в ответ только хмыкнул.

— Возможно, ты куда ближе к Кун, чем думаешь, страж.

Стэн вновь усмехнулся, бодро зашагал вперёд, обгоняя, но запнулся об Огрена. Гомон поднялся с новой силой. Ближе к Кун? И что это значит? Сапог снова чавкнул, и я отвлеклась.

Паутины меньше не становилось, и когда коридор привёл к огромному залу, она лезла уже отовсюду. И пауки там тоже жили. Не одни, с ними обитал ещё и сморщенный генлок в кокошнике.

Узнала я эту поганую конструкцию на его башке сразу, как только маг показался в полный рост поодаль, сразу и рявкнула: «Убить эмиссара!» — и зарядила ледяной хваткой не в пауков, а конкретно в ощерившееся рыло у дальнего костра. Яркого в густой темноте.

Лелиана среагировала первой, расколола замерзшего на куски болтом. Морриган раздирала яркими молниями пауков на стенах, те шипели, убегали, возвращались, но Лелиана обстреливала их, и Морриган тут же меняла место. Винн держала барьеры на воинах и псах, а потом вдруг резко крутанула свой посох и вмазала прорвавшемуся по потолку чудищу промеж множества глаз. Паук хряпнулся вниз прямо рядом с чародейкой. Винн одним ударом вогнала в него посох аж до середины. Чудище дрогнуло, длинные лапы согнулись. Чародейка заправила за ухо выбившуюся седую прядь.

— Не думала, что придётся вспоминать основы ближнего боя, — она тут же оглянулась на меня. — Солона, а ты ведь этому не училась, не так ли?..

— Не сейчас, Винни! — гаркнула я, судорожно продолжая посыпать лезущих из всех щелей пауков мелкими ледяными хватками. Выдохнула, сосредотачиваясь, вспоминая формулу. Печать вышла крупной, застопорила целый поток тварей, но новые давили застывших массой, ползли сверху. Какая солидарность и взаимопомощь. — Да ну нахер!

Воинам с мабари сил не хватало, их топило этим бесконечным потоком мохнатых пауков. Оставалось только прицельно добивать. Бури в таком узком проходе закончились бы плачевно. Но затем из-за моря волосатых спин появилось нечто гораздо крупнее, и прочие показались мелкими лилипутами. Гигантская тварь поднялась на задние конечности, и с одним её плевком Стэн и Алистер застыли, по уши встряли в паутину. Огрен звучно матерился, крутился волчком, Зевран сам шипел громче пауков, на скорость подрубая монстрам ноги. Жнец и Моровой лаяли, скулили под ударами, и ни старшей чародейке, ни Морриган, ни мне не хватало сил их всех на ходу поддерживать. Мана скоро должна была кончиться. Лелиана закричала:

— У меня пусто! — она тряхнула колчан.

— Все вниз! — рявкнула я. — Морриган, нам нужен огонь! Винн, укрепи барьеры!

— Что?! — проорал Огрен. — Нихуя не слышно!

— Вниз! Вниз! Пригнитесь! — рявкнула я громко, замахав руками. Антиванец тут же согнулся пополам, утащил и гнома, Шейла прикрыла собой кунари и бывшего храмовника, влипая в паутину, псы скрылись. Огромный паук вновь поднялся на задние лапы, закрыл собой весь переход. Морриган рядом громко вдохнула, я сжала нагревшийся посох крепче. Винн заставила воинов светиться от вложенной магии.

— Пора покончить с этим! — звучно крикнула Морриган, и синхронное зачарованное пламя залило светом весь проём, ослепляя до слёз. Шипение оглушало. От обдающего морду жара хотелось зажмуриться.

Но даже если пауков сожгло до углей, то отколупывать болты Лелианы и воинов от паутины ещё только предстояло, а затем и паутину от воинов, и самих себя от паутины, стараясь не приклеиться к воинам. Липло паучье добро всюду. Из волос это выдирать оказалось особенно мучительно. Паутина слипалась жвачкой, обляпывая просто всё вокруг. И по итогу никого не обошло стороной цементирование с ног до головы в этой дряни и отдирание её ещё пару дней пути.

Собранный полностью дневник Бранки чётко указывал на Мёртвые Рвы. И чем ближе мы подбирались к этим Мёртвым Рвам, тем больше мне казалось, что кроме разговоров вполне осязаемых спутников слышится ещё что-то. Шёпот. Постоянно казалось, что кто-то зовёт из теней. И пока я проверяла собственный слух, щёлкая пальцами над ухом, мы успели добраться до одного из переходов к очередной гномьей крепости.

— Тэйг Ортан был родным для Каридина, до своего титула он к их клану принадлежал. И даже потом оставался там, хотя уже мог обзавестись собственным домом, — хмуро сказал Огрен, настороженно оглядываясь вокруг. — Угадай, почему.

— Потому что в этом месте Завеса тонкая, — сказала я и снова щёлкнула пальцами, но едва различимый шёпот остался. Огрен покачал головой.

— А вот мне сдаётся, он не хотел переселяться со своими близкими в Бонаммар, — на вопросительный взгляд гном пожал плечами. — Это ж херов мавзолей.

— Какая прелесть, — меня передёрнуло от резкого холодного ветра. Впереди открылся вид на уступ. Вот явно оттуда и дуло.

— Порождения тьмы впереди, — мрачно объявил Алистер. Шейла скрежетнула кулаками:

— Если оно будет двигаться быстрее, мы сможем неплохо развлечься.

— Их слишком много, — покачал головой страж, и я тоже вслушалась. Шёпот нарастал. Не казалось, значит.

Алистер махнул рукой на обрыв, шагая ближе. И там, за краем, в глубоком ущелье действительно копошились чудища, маршировали сплошной толпой. До них было далеко. Настолько, что по отдельности даже и не разглядеть. Редкие порождения тьмы держали факелы, огоньками освещая куски ущелья. Как куча золотых рыбок в тёмной воде. И не было видно этому потоку конца.

По пещере прокатился рёв, псы почти одновременно зарычали, их шерсть вздыбилась. Лелиана нахмурилась, её голос не дрогнул, а вот руки сжались на ремне колчана:

— Архидемон.

— Тогда, может быть, спрячемся? — осторожно подсказал Зевран. — Пока нас не испепелили.

Особенно не сговариваясь, мы все разом попрятались обратно за уступ. Прошла лишь пара секунд, и архидемон взмыл из-за обрыва, хлопая ободранными крыльями так громко, что уши закладывало. Дракон грохнулся всей своей многотонной тушей на мост, тот заскрежетал надрывно. С перекрытий, грохоча, посыпались камни.

Пара десятков метров, и вот — рукой подать до морового чудища. Пробить бы ему крылья окончательно, чтоб не улетел, и стало бы всё сразу куда проще.

Мощные пластины на массивной башке дракона заходили на длинные витые рога. Змеиная шея изгибалась, поблескивая в сумерках горящих огней мёртвого форпоста, наверняка полного порождениями тьмы. Дракон встал на задние лапы, раскрывая огромные крылья в язвах и струпьях. Если бы не скверна, эта фиговина была бы очень красивой.

Ящер выдохнул над глубоким рвом пламя фиолетового цвета. Если это вообще огонь. Света от него не было, скорее наоборот, это пламя свет поглощало. Шипящий рокот резко навалился отовсюду разом. Виски пробило, кровь забухала до темноты в глазах, я сжала раскалывающуюся голову руками. «Уртемиэль» — скандировали порождения внизу, «Уртемиэль» — пел дракон под дробь крови и скверны. Что-то билось внутри, повторяя. Всё вокруг, казалось, проваливается в Тень, уходит из-под ног, расходится по швам с треском, утаскивая за собой. Стиснула зубы, стараясь не вслушиваться в шёпот и уверения, стараясь просто дышать. С сипом втянула воздух. Сердце заходилось бешеным ритмом, спина отсырела. Спели, блять, песенку. Я сморгнула пару раз, вдохнула нормально, в голове ещё бухало, но дракон уже взмахнул крыльями, сиганул вниз и полетел дальше. Только длинный шипастый хвост мелькнул.

Но отдышаться нормально не получилось. Стоило архидемону взлететь, как на мост хлынули порождения тьмы.

— Они думают, что прорвутся в Орзаммар! Так дадим им глотнуть пыли! — крикнул гном, вынырнувший из темноты рядом с мостом. Его поддержали и другие. Гномов там оказалась целая толпа — в тёмных доспехах, законсервированные по самую макушку, с черепом на груди. Легион Мёртвых. И на внезапную подмогу в лице нашего отряда Легион отреагировал совершенно спокойно, мгновенно перестроившись. Как единый организм. Никогда не видела настолько слаженных действий у такой кучи народу. Легионеры были вёрткие и били редко, но метко, не расходуя сил понапрасну, и постоянно уворачивались, делая это так привычно, что мне становилось паршиво от какой-то их общей размеренности с ударами. Если они так хороши в бою, то какую часть своей жизни они уже здесь потеряли?

Стычка закончилась в пользу Легиона. Глава этих легионеров, разрисованный по самую макушку, глубоко бородатый, подошёл сам, сел рядом, назвался Кардолом и сразу перешёл к делу.

— Никогда не видел серых стражей здесь, — сказал он, оглядев со скепсисом грифона на нагруднике Алистера.

— Я — Солона, он — Алистер, — я кивнула на бывшего храмовника, тот потупился застенчиво под пронизывающим взглядом легионера. Не могу винить, и самой жутко захотелось отвернуться. — Вот и все серые стражи Ферелдена.

Зыркал Кардол хлеще Стэн, а услышав о поисках Бранки, сухо обронил:

— Без шансов. Мертва.

— С ней был целый дом Кондрат, — Огрен нахмурился. Легионер помолчал, затем оглядел и Огрена, и Алистера, и меня как отбитых баранов, ломящихся в глухую стену.

— Порождения тьмы для нас обычное дело, это для вас, орзаммарцев и наземников — всё это только чудища, вылезающие в Мор. Кошмар, обитающий где-то далеко. Для нас это данность. На Глубинных тропах порождения тьмы не заканчиваются никогда, и идти к ним в лапы с такой горстью воинов — самоубийство.

Кардол уверенно обвёл всю развалившуюся у моста группу, жгущую вонючий костёр из порождений тьмы. Гномы Легиона сидели рядом, слушали разговор внимательно, но виду не показывали. Кардол усмехнулся саркастично уже только мне, смерив взглядом снизу вверх.

— Здесь и с Легионом прожить дольше года уже достижение, достойное любого Совершенного… Страж, хочешь искать Бранку по ту сторону Мертвых Рвов, ищи. А как найдёшь, поищи рядом бесконечную жилу лириума, говорящего нага и мозгов для деширов. Они все должны рядом быть.

— Обязательно, — с ответным сарказмом сказала я, Кардол хмыкнул гаже и отошёл к своим. Огрен смачно харкнул на труп какого-то генлока, прямо в огонь, тут же приложился к своему бурдюку под полным омерзения взглядом Морриган, поднялся молча и поплёлся к мосту. Винн тихо начала рассказывать про зачарованное горение, затем про огненные бури, которые выжигали целые поселения, и я даже кивала, помогая ей поддерживать огонь, согревавший всех нас. Но когда старшая чародейка замолчала, мысли потекли одна другой поганей.

Глядя на кучу молчаливых гномов с покрытыми черными татуировками лицами, в голову лезли только слова Кардола. Они стоят на страже подходов Орзаммара со времён появления порождений тьмы, постоянно умирая, заражаясь, забирая всё новые и новые жизни. И всё это тянется уже больше тысячи лет. Подчиняются они только королю и никому больше, но как долго ещё они так могут протянуть? Сколь бы сильными и хорошими воинами они ни были, но постоянно биться с порождениями тьмы, без передышек, изредка возвращаясь в Орзаммар за припасами и вновь на Глубинные тропы… Абсурд. Живые быстро умрут, морально же искалечатся гораздо раньше. А гномы уже вымирают, их империя пала давным-давно, дороги заполонили неразумные осквернённые мутанты, а знания и вся культура умещается в паре десятков книжных стеллажей в Алмазных залах да на нескольких фресках. Живые не имеют устойчивость к скверне. Легион в том числе. Рук — уникум, а у легионеров нет своих ресурсов, нет постоянных врачей, нет припарок. И надежды тоже нет. Но если легионеры не имеют ресурсов, то кто ресурсы для борьбы с Мором имеет?

— Я помню это место, но не помню, что с ним связано! Только образ. Вот ведь дерьмо голубиное! — сердито цыкнула Шейла. Она стояла рядом, такая сильная и могучая. Её кристаллы мерцали едва заметно, и до меня дошло: големы. Это ответ. Наковальня Каридина, за которой отправилась Бранка, она ведь, насколько я помню, делала големов из живых душ, перековывала из живых тел настоящих лириумных великанов. Разумных достаточно, чтобы обхитрить порождений тьмы, и сильных настолько, чтобы их одолеть. Бессмертных. Они бы могли защитить всю гномью империю, весь Тедас. Они сильны и практически неуязвимы, им не нужно спать или есть, им не нужны припарки, они могут круглосуточно отбивать любые атаки порождений тьмы, если големов будет достаточно. Нет. Не просто достаточно. Если их будет много. Очень много.

— Шейла, ты жалеешь, что ты голем? — спросила я тихо.

— Оно или издевается надо мной, или сговорилось с раскрашенным эльфом, — возмущённо фыркнула големша. Раскрашенным эльфом? Зевраном, что ли? Он её тоже донимал на эту тему?

— А если бы мы нашли способ, которым можно обращать големов в живых существ? Людей, гномов, эльфов. Что бы ты сказала?

Шейла долго молчала, и я уже подумала, что она не ответит, как снова услышала тихий голос:

— Не будем говорить о невозможном.

— То есть, ты хотела бы?! — вышло чересчур удивлённо, но Шейла снова фыркнула и отвернулась.

***

Бонаммар, стоящий на Мёртвых рвах, высился огромными воротами, закрытыми спереди. И как бы ни хотелось просто войти через парадный вход, но порождения тьмы, столкнувшиеся с той же проблемой гигантских запертых ворот, решили не маяться с их открытием и сделали подкоп сбоку. Вот уж где скверна была. Как мягкая чёрная плесень, она стелилась по полу и по потолку маленькими капиллярами, будто живая. Пакость эта пульсировала, отзываясь под черепом. Совсем как лириум, но взывая не к теплу на грани сознания, а к самим крови и плоти. Скверна тянулась, медленно следовала попятам, будто хотела прорости сквозь тело. Мерзкая херня.

В какой-то момент скверны вокруг стало так много, что Шейле пришлось взять псов подмышки, а Стэн ещё долго скрипел зубами, огибая заражённые мясистые мешки. В тот момент мне стало казаться, что зелий у нас слишком мало.

Кардол не соврал вообще ни разу. Порождений тьмы за воротами Бонаммара оказалось просто видимо-невидимо. Они действительно ходили целыми стаями, группами сбивались от десятка и больше. И слава Хаосу, что они смыслили в кузнечном деле не больше, чем в рисовании акварелью, и их доспехи были настолько старыми, непрочными и плохо перекованными, что едва выдерживали пару ударов. А уж против расчётливых ударов Морриган ни один строй порождений не мог устоять. Жемчужина Коркари находила нужный угол и запускала яркую цепную молнию по скопищам чудищ, заставляя тех падать с ног, дымиться или замирать на месте. Лелиана пустила в ход паучий яд, сохранившийся на болтах, и методично, выстрел за выстрелом, сокращала поголовье. Шейла особо ретивых порождений с радостью добивала. И всем, кроме големши, оставалось лишь не вылезать особо, дружно отсиживаясь за барьерами Винн и моей отталкивающей печатью.

В итоге, мы пробирались вперёд не особенно высовываясь от укрытия к укрытию, используя дальний бой и магию по максимуму, стараясь не рисковать. В конце концов, так мы без особых потерь прошли широкий мост с крикунами и стрелками из генлоков, несколько коридоров с гарлоками, полные порождений тьмы зал, пару галерей, несколько комнат, бесчисленное количество мелких переходов, и в конце концов страстно алкающий кровищи Огрен в сердцах выпалил: «Трусливые наземные слизни!»

Стэн мрачно сужал глаза на это, Алистер вздыхал, Зевран же высмеял и гнома, и его тактику брать нахрапом.

А затем явилась Геспит.

Старая знакомая Огрена скакала по теням не хуже Рука. Но Геспит, в отличие от отшельника, похоже, кукушкой тронулась основательно. Она бегала за нами хвостом, скрываясь в темноте, и озвучивала стишки собственного сочинения обо всех стадиях становления маткой.

— В первый день они пришли, всех с собою унесли…

Зачитывала свои шедевры Геспит с выражением и не прерываясь. Она редко показывалась на свет, и её тронутое скверной лицо, выныривающее из тени в самых неожиданных местах, пугало до усрачки.

— В пятый день к нам заглянули и девчонку умыкнули…

И пусть Огрен снова матерился, но после прекрасной новости от самой же Геспит, что его жена ему изменяла с этой прелестницей, только продолжал хмуриться и вываливать какую-то похабщину вслух. И либо это была защитная реакция, либо не так уж он с Бранкой был близок. С другой стороны, поплёлся бы он на Глубинные тропы, если б ему было пофиг?

— В день восьмой тварьё игралось, над девчонкой издевалось… — вякнула вновь Геспит и была такова, только голос ещё отдавался по углам. Но если эта мадам успела куда-то уползти, то нам оставалось только двигаться дальше. В какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что, может быть, матку мы не встретим вовсе. Потому что генлоков больше не становилось, значит, гномья матка была где-то далеко. Зато вот откуда взялись сразу двое огров — составляло хорошую тайну.

Может, они сидели на уступе не от нефиг делать. Наверное. Но куда вероятнее, что топтался их славный дуэт у крепких ворот в Бонаммарское легионерское святилище без особой цели. А вот святилище наводняли охочие до маханий оружием призраки гномов. Как разворошённый улей злыми пчёлами. Единственное, что там нашлось ценное, ключ от ещё одной двери в глубины комплекса, но при сборе этого трофея бонусом шёл вполне материальный гнев нескольких поколений мёртвых гномьих мыслетел.

— В день девятый девка злобно стала жрать себе подобных, — и вновь красотка Геспит заглянула на огонёк и пропала в вечном сумраке подземелий. Лелиана закрывала уши руками и молилась. Морриган хмыкала мрачно, а меня тянуло выловить новоявленную поэтессу и хорошенько дать ей по шее.

Надеждам на то, что матку мы не встретим, сбыться было не суждено. Коридор вильнул всего раз, второй, а затем привёл уже к её лежбищу. Она не заметила нас сразу, не почувствовала среди скверны собственных отростков двух стражей, не услышала шагов спутников. Мы лишь выглядывали из-за угла, но и этого хватило с горкой.

Матка то ли лежала, то ли сидела, назвать эту позицию как-то вменяемо у меня язык не поворачивался. Чем-то похожая на улитку. Распухшая до невменяемых размеров, сросшаяся с пещерой, в которой обитала, бледно розовая, влажная, будто бы беззащитная с этой оголённой плотью. Очень мягкая даже на вид. Тошнотворный запах гнили и желчи лип к коже, а воздух почти осязаемо тяжелел от скверны. Подходить ближе, чем на пару метров, было просто опасно, вокруг виднелось такое количество отравы, что никакие припарки не помогли бы. И мы стояли у входа в пещеру, не особенно понимая, что вообще можно сделать с таким… Дико хотелось, просто закрыть глаза, и чтобы оно само всё рассосалось. Испарилось. Никогда не существовало.

— Огрен, тут ведь есть воздуховоды? — спросила тихо, но гном расслышал, повернул перекошенное опухшее лицо, будто не ждал этого существа на Глубинных тропах. Я мысленно дала себе по лбу. Конечно, откуда! Гном же в Орзаммаре о матках лекции не слышал.

— О чём ты вообще?..

— Воздуховоды. Вентиляция. Вытяжки. Есть или нет?

— Да… Да-да. Конечно. Везде на Глубинных тропах… — растерянно ответил гном.

— Тогда сожжём тут всё, — я растёрла руки остервенело. Морриган закивала очень быстро, Лелиана стала белей мела, дрожала мелко, Винн кивнула всего один раз и нахмурилась:

— То есть в такое могли бы и мы превратиться, если бы нас утащили…

Лелиана зажмурилась, уже вслух молясь своему Создателю, а от одного прикосновения к плечу она вздрогнула всем телом и чуть не всхлипнула.

— Мы спалим тут всё, до основания, — я сжала плечо орлесианки, та выдохнула судорожно и кивнула уже уверенно. Шейла всё смотрела и смотрела на порождение тьмы. Будто под гипнозом. Матка завозилась, из вонючего рыхлого мяса на полу появились длинные лоснящиеся щупальца. Меня передёрнуло. — Как есть спалим.

Камень плавился лениво. Но с восьмой попытки, вырезав всех защитников чудища, пещера потеряла почти всю скверну. Сначала дым был просто удушливым, но когда дошло до матки, то в дыму терялось просто всё, и Винн хорошо поставленным командным голосом руководила как установкой барьеров, так и самим колдовством. Провозились несколько часов в безуспешных попытках вызвать огненный смерч. И будь гномья вентиляция чуть хуже, угорели бы мы там все насмерть.

Содержание скверны в округе резко упало, стоило лишь отойти от сожженной матки и её «побегов». Зато начали встречаться трупы разной степени паршивости — от скелетов до совсем свежих. Всё это добро нещадно воняло, но хоть не пыталось напасть.

Продвижение замедлялось из-за ловушек, которых в состоянии боевой готовности оставалось просто завались. Капканы, растяжки, спрятанные в стенах дротики, нажимные плиты, все они оказывались в неподходящих местах, в тени и закутках, на которые беглый взгляд внимания не обратит. А в один прекрасный момент за нашими спинами просто с грохотом обвалился кусок стены, перекрыв дорогу.

— Позвольте мне не отвешивать вам реверансы. Глубинные тропы быстро отучают от лишних формальностей, — сипло крикнула с возвышения впереди гномка, потрёпанная и взъерошенная.

— Чтоб мой зад облез! Бранка! Ты! — гаркнул Огрен в ответ. — Женщина, я тебя с трудом узнаю, спускайся оттуда!

Бранка выгнула бровь и отчеканила холодно:

— Нашёл-таки сюда дорогу. Ну и назад в таком случае найдёшь.

— Уважаемая, у нас к вам дело! — разоралась я. — Сущая малость! Король Орзаммара мёртв, и Совету нужен ваш голос!

— И почему же я не удивлена, — она усмехнулась и цепко оглядела всю группу. — Но сами-то вы кто? Ручные наёмнички кого-то из лордов?

— Мы — серые стражи! Совет лается! Без вас там никак! — я снова рявкнула, уже чуя, что хрипеть мне потом долго. — Пятый Мор на дворе! И Орзаммар должен быть готов!

— Аж сами серые стражи... Стало быть, дороговаты батраки, — протянула задумчиво Бранка и медленно покачала головой. — Ты умеешь считать, страж? Сорок поколений королей сменилось, но мы всё равно потеряли всё. Говоришь, Орзаммар должен быть готов… Защита Орзаммара не в очередном тупом короле, и не в моих силах сотворить кого-то лучше. Кого бы ни выбрал Совет, мне плевать. Потому что единственное, что важно, находится там… — Бранка указала пальцем на другую сторону пещеры. Лаз чернел непроглядным мраком. Глаза Совершенной засверкали, а её голос набрал силу: — Наковальня Пустоты. Это наша последняя надежда, и она так близко, что я её чувствую. Но там лабиринт, построенный самим Каридином, и пройти его насквозь пока что не удалось никому.

— А что насчёт Геспит и всего вашего дома? — я скрестила руки на груди. — Их тоже можно было пустить на корм порождениям тьмы и ключи к ловушкам? Вот прямо как нас.

Нда, пара ласковых слов и к Каридину у меня теперь есть. Глаза у гномки раскрылись широко.

— Ты понимаешь не больше этих идиотов из Совета! Все вокруг умирали от скверны, а ловушки Каридина нужно было обойти! — рявкнула она. — И никак этого было нельзя сделать, кроме пути проб и ошибок. Да, я запускала их туда. Но эти жертвы были нужны, чтобы мы выжили. Они это знали. И теперь путь только один. И у тебя, страж, и у меня — к Наковальне.

***

Коридоры снова вились и вились, напоминая уже не лабиринт или сеть, а гигантский муравейник, вырубленный в горе и заполненный порождениями тьмы, капканами и короткими лириумными жилками на потолке. Но как ни странно, скверны здесь почти не было, а воздух становился свежее, исключая только ловушки с ядовитым дымом.

Шли долго, шли без остановок, и только благодаря упорству Огрена и лозунгам Лелианы, мы перли вперёд. Но в конце всё равно выдохлись, когда столкнулись нос к носу с какой-то махиной, призывающей призраков. Какая-то крутящаяся громада с кучей каменных рож, висшая на потолке.

Может, из-за этой хреновины, но я почувствовала себя полной сил. У всех остальных в интересах было только пожрать и отдохнуть от долго пути и затяжной стычки, а меня поднимало на ноги, и ни о каких еде или отдыхе в таком месте речи не шло.

— Не знаю, что это… Но Завеса здесь такая тонкая, что я могу почти физически пройти в Тень! Винн? Морриган? Вы ведь тоже это ощущаете! — получилось слишком восторженно. Морриган усмехнулась уголком губ:

— Мы можем, страж.

И так вдвоём Винн и Морриган полулежали в разбитом у камней лагере, споря о природе местных духов-гномов почти беззлобно, пока я удивлялась тонкости Завесы, которую эта странная висящая штуковина истончила. И в одном месте особенно. Стоило чуть обогнуть монструозную конструкцию, как лагерь исчез из виду, звуки стихли, а я разглядела проход между камней и других голубоватых тонких лириумных жилок. Они росли как деревья, с ветками, стволами, повсюду, сколько глаз хватало. Это было настоящим чудом. Чем-то, что не может существовать на Глубинных тропах. Вся эта энергия будто бы ждала, что её коснутся. И там, где Завеса особенно истончилась слышался гул. Ровный. Я прикрыла глаза и села перед очередной жилкой, которая казалось не твёрдым веществом, а жидкостью. Так покойно и мирно. Слушала бы вечно. Главное, не трогать, не протягивать руки. Дыхание выровнялось, а гул всё длился и длился. Спокойный и тягучий, как сам мир.

— Спятила?! — громкий крик и удар по руке заставили опешить на секунду. Замерла, проморгалась. Лириумная жила уже не выглядела такой манящей. Во рту совсем пересохло, я сглотнула. С удивлением обнаружила, что тянула обе лапы к жиле. Стало как-то некомфортно.

Полупрозрачная магичка недовольно хмурилась из сумрака.

— Тебя оставлять нельзя, вечно встреваешь во что-то! — она раздосадованно взмахнула обеими руками.

— Чего пришла? Заблудилась? Это не Кинлох.

— Да неужели? — мрачно ответила она. — А ты настолько близорука, что путаешь лириумное зелье с чистой жилой!

— Так зачем ты пришла? — я вздохнула и всё-таки отвернулась от лириума. Почувствовала себя вымотавшейся тут же. Весь запас сил резко сдулся, стало подташнивать от гула в голове. Магесса долго ходила мимо, а потом начала издалека:

— Про твоё… э-э, поведение с тем типом, — она прошествовала ближе и уселась сбоку, сверля меня своими глазищами. — Ты знаешь, откуда дети берутся?

Хаос вселенский… Посмотрела на магичку, та принялась грызть ногти.

— Серые стражи бесплодны, так что я знала, что делала, — я хмыкнула, магичка смутилась и спрятала взгляд. — Ещё вопросы, яхонтовая моя?

— Ты не должна быть… такой, — она насупилась и снова принялась терзать собственные пальцы.

— Тебя что, мой моральный облик беспокоит? — удержаться от лишней насмешки едва ли получилось. Малефикарша долго молчала, продолжая точить зубы, и я пользовалась моментом, разглядывая её вблизи. Показалось, что Амелл стала ещё прозрачней с нашей последней встречи. А может, это лишь лириум и его тусклый свет.

— Беспокоит, — кивнула наконец малефикарша и заговорила, с явным трудом выдавая фразы. — Можешь хоть вусмерть с этим… типом. Но я попрошу тебя… Я не хотела тебе говорить, но сделай так, чтобы Каллен не узнал об этом. Никогда.

— А какая марж… — заткнулась на полуслове, когда перехватила её взгляд исподлобья. Такой укоряющий и с таким смущением, что до меня допёрло. — Ты втрескалась в него, что ли? — Судя по тут же потупившейся малефикарше, я попала в яблочко. — В этого упоротого бабуина?!

Малефикарша возмущённо поперхнулась воздухом и уставилась тяжело. На момент показалось, что она вскроет мне череп своими обгрызенными ногтями.

— Сама-то! Лобызаешься с каким-то… — она сконфуженно отвернулась. — Увальнем.

— Но с каким… — я мечтательно улыбнулась и присвистнула, Амелл нахохлилась.

— Каллен не узнает?

— Только ради тебя и твоей…

Любови драной. Я осмотрела магичку, та в ответ поджимала губы и куксилась. Жуткий малефикар во плоти. Величием и ужасами древнего Тевинтера так и веет.

— …Благопристойности, — закончила я наконец. Малефикарша мягко улыбнулась, и допрос продолжился. — А он-то сам знал?

Малефикарша тут же сникла, приткнулась рядом и вздохнула.

— Ничего он не знал, не замечал даже, — она кивнула сама себе. — Я понимаю, что ты с ним повздорила, и вы друг друга недолюбливаете, но прошу, не делай ему ничего.

— Даже если он понесётся на меня с мечом наголо или позовёт своих дружков из храма мочить одержимых? — я вопросительно уставилась на магичку, та покачала головой.

— Он был мне другом, он ведь хороший человек, не монстр какой! Я знаю, о чём говорю, у него очень доброе и чуткое сердце, — она вцепилась мне в руку крепко. И глядя на эту дурную магичку, явно уверенную в своих словах, мне до чёртиков становилось её жаль. Не стоит ей знать, что этот её обожаемый Каллен в теории мог бы сойти с ума и вырезать пару учеников после Мора, а потом сбежать в лес.

— Ничего не обещаю, но постараюсь, — проворчала я тихо, но магичка всё равно полезла обниматься. Все маги крови настолько ёбнутые, или просто у меня карма грязная?

Обжималась она долго, старательно расписывай, какой Резерфорд охеренный, и я в конце концов решила, что у этой малефикарши за время, проведённое в Тени, мозги разжижились до состояния холодца. Но мы всё-таки расстались, Амелл растворилась в какой-то своей особой манере, а я двинулась к лагерю. И там выяснилось, что прошло не пятнадцать минут, а целый час, и меня даже пошли искать. Нафиг лириумные жилы после такого. Просто нафиг.

Привал успешно был похерен, и дальше пришлось двигаться, не отдохнув толком. Благо, что недалеко. Уже через пару коридоров показались сначала огромные двери, а за ними и большущий зал. А на другом конце этого футбольного поля высилась легендарная Наковальня Пустоты. Она оказалась массивной, вся в голубых прожилках, а ещё оказалось, что Шейла умеет кричать с болью.

Големша дошла только до середины пещеры, резко замерла, а потом упала на колени и заорала во весь голос, не замолкая, обхватив голову обеими руками. Кричала она долго, но когда всё-таки замолкла, повернулась ко всем нам с круглыми светящимися глазами и заговорила:

— Я помню это место… Я помню Наковальню… Помню… — а потом она растерянно замолчала, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот. Винн подошла к ней, присела рядом и стала о чём-то тихо расспрашивать. И ровно в этот момент из лабиринта Каридина показалась Бранка. Она цепко осмотрела кузню, будто мысленно планировала, что и где изменит.

— Не могли ещё медленнее эти проклятые ловушки проходить? — раздражённо бросила она.

Я снова оглядела зал. По бокам стояли големы. Стальные громады под три метра, блестящие почти до слепоты, с крупными острыми наплечниками, такие строгие в своей спящей мощи. У Бранки в руке был зажат жезл контроля големов. Точно он. Палка с лириумными гномьими рунами. Точно такая же, как у торговца на тракте, всучившего мне дрын от Шейлы, но та палка была из камня, а эта — полированный металл. Огромная Наковальня стояла на уступе, а позади неё стекали целые реки лавы. Бранка неспешно двинулась к Наковальне.

А никакого Каридина видно не было и в помине.

— Страж, останови её! — крикнула Винн. — Наковальня делает големов из живых душ! Она порабощает их навсегда!

Я сглотнула, ощущая себя очень неуместной. Бранка остановилась и нахмурилась, Огрен надрывно шмыгнул носом.

— Это ваш голем бает, что ли? — без обиняков спросил берсерк. — Бред. Страж, тебе нужен голос Совершенной, и Бранка единственная Совершенная во всём Тедасе. Да и какая разница, просто отдай уже ей грёбаную Наковальню. Мы пришли сюда за этим.

— Не делай этого! — взвилась старшая чародейка, у меня пересохло в горле, а тело будто одеревенело. Каридин, падла, в какую дыру залез?! Тишина давила на мозг, паника накатывала волнами, воздух густел, а Совершенный не появился. Гномы, Шейла, Мор, или Наковальня? Если отдать Наковальню Бранке, то будут големы, но они будут рабами вечность, и Шейла — она это вспомнила, переступить через её труп? Но она мой друг. Но мне нужен голос Совершенного! Каридин? Его нет. Вся гномья империя или один голем? Какой простой выбор, как оторвать себе руку или ногу. Я выдохнула, но легче не стало.

— Это сильное оружие в борьбе с Мором, — заметила Морриган и кинула оценивающий взгляд на Наковальню. — Глупо будет не использовать его.

— Прости, — вышло сипло. Колдунья вопросительно изогнула бровь. — Если Шейла вспомнила, если оно действительно порабощает души, я просто не смогу использовать такое.

Морриган фыркнула по-кошачьи и закатила глаза, но ничего не ответила.

— Тогда нам останется ждать решения деширов, — Стэн вздохнул и пожал плечами. — Это может растянуться на месяцы или даже годы, а архидемон ждать не станет.

— Всё равно нужно попытаться, — я выдохнула ещё раз, беря себя в руки. Или делая вид. Кунари просто вновь пожал плечами. Спокойный, как айсберг. В голове звенело от напряжения. Я думала об этом, но не всерьёз, не о том, что Каридина может просто не оказаться на месте… Он, блять, в отпуске, что ли?! Какого хуя вообще происходит? — Огрен, ты отговоришь Бранку от использования Наковальни? Не делать новых големов.

Гном посмотрел хмуро, но потом обратился к своей жене и попытался увещевать. Ничего у него не вышло. И когда Бранка вскинула над головой руку с жезлом, все замершие у стен статуи пришли в движение.

С десяток металлических монстров топтали пол как стадо бегемотов. Дрожь от их шага отдавалась всюду. Они двигались строем, а оценив количество противников, тут же рассредоточились. Воины в бессмертной оболочке. Вот же срань.

Лелиана выпустила болт в голову одному. Болт впился в пустой шлем, но голем продолжил движение. Морриган пробовала ударить цепной молнией. И никакого эффекта. Даже Огрен не особенно рвался в бой, растерянно переводя взгляд то на хмурую как ночь Бранку, то на големов.

— Винн, Шейла! Сюда! — я пятилась, и понять не могла: чё делать? Големов вообще берёт магия? Винн тормошила Шейлу, но та сидела в полной прострации. — Алистер, Зевран, Стэн, уберите их с дороги! Лелиана, по ногам!

И тут в дело вступила Бранка. Морриган, сильно разозлившись на провал магии, отыгралась на гномке. Огрен всё-таки подорвался на големов, только бы не вступать в бой с собственной женой, а мне оставалось ставить барьеры и печати, лакать лириум и лечить ставших мишенями гнома с мабари. Вскоре в бой включились и Стэн с Алистером. Печатей с барьерами стало больше, лириум уходил только так уже и у Жемчужины Коркари, и у Винн. Морриган вошла в раж и ожесточённо лупила по големам настолько мощными молниями, что даже этих стальных чудищ трясло, а металл плавился. И не уступай големы чуть-чуть в скорости живым, быть бы нам паштетом.

Крошево лириума ещё разъедало пасть. Вылакали и Винн, и Морриган, и я много, но всё равно залечить всё и у всех не получилось, слишком много было повреждений после стычки с големами. Хорошо, что хоть живы остались, пусть и вымотались как собаки, ещё и почти весь лириум перевели. Но всё же я так и ощущала себя пустой мумией, иссушенной до костей.

— Оно поступило правильно, от Наковальни лучше избавиться, — тихо произнесла Шейла. Только она со Жнецом стояли рядом, пока остальные отлёживались в разбитом прямо посреди поля боя лагере. Куча палаток и куча покореженного металла. Хотелось разрыдаться от тошнотной безысходности, глядя на то место, где стояла раньше эта проклятая Варпом Наковальня. Но как бы ни было паршиво, оставалось горькое осознание того, что теперь вся скверна Глубинных троп и забвение гномов на моих руках, все твари, копошащиеся в глубине и множащиеся там. Я как-то бездумно гладила макушку мабари, почти не ощущая его тепла. Шейла вздохнула. — Но оно опять пускает какие-то мерзкие жидкости из глаз.

Големша вновь вздохнула, а я шмыгнула носом и утёрла лицо тыльной стороной руки. Сцарапанная кожа на ладонях ныла. Мабари уселся, почти торжественно заливая слюнями пол. И пусть я старалась прикрываться тканью, но всё равно заносила в царапины ещё больше соли и грязи. Одежда вся перепачкалась кошмарно, ещё и дырки новые. И почему просто тоже нельзя всё сжечь и забыть… И ещё раз, и снова, и опять…

— Нам нужна была Бранка, но тогда бы ты бы ведь не встала на её сторону, так что обойдёмся без Бранки, — голос почти не подвёл. Пробрало дрожью, хоть в зале и жарили лавовые реки. — У деширов свои головы на плечах. Вернёмся в Орзаммар и предъявим тело. Что-нибудь это даст.

— Так оно сделало это ради меня?

Шейла покосилась вопросительно, и я угукнула, утираясь окончательно. Развела тут сырость. Подумаешь, зря мотались, подумаешь, я просрала Совершенную, а Каридина просто не было, блять, на месте. Плевать. У меня есть Шейла, у меня отряд живой. Надо только разобрать последствия. Големша отвела взгляд и затараторила:

— Тогда оно должно отдохнуть, чтобы мы снова могли крушить порождений тьмы, — Шейла хлопнула всей своей могучей ладонью меня по плечу, и я чуть не села на камень от такого дружеского удара. Бля-аха-муха… Будто на плечо комод скинули. Этажа, эдак, с десятого. Заполненный гирями.

— Обязательно, — задавленно выпалила я. Как только Шейла развернулась к лагерю, я скривилась и мучительно стала тереть плечо, тихо шипя сквозь зубы. И хоть мне было приятно от её заботы, но целость костей резко встала под вопрос. Жнец заскулил.

Бранка лежала в доспехе неподалёку. Зевран орудовал над телом с какой-то подозрительной жижей. Сказал, что это яд, который поможет немного замедлить разложение. Ворон трудился понемногу, а Огрен наблюдал за этим и с горя бухал по-черному. И пока гном заливал свою утрату спиртом, а Ворон обмазывал труп ядом, нужно было ещё решить что-то с Наковальней Пустоты. По отдельности раскурочить эту бандуру не удалось, учитывая, что Шейлу она не подпускала и на пушечный выстрел, магия отскакивала, а Стэн был всё-таки пусть и внушительным перцем, но не всесильным. Оставалось всем вместе поднапрячься и скинуть Наковальню вниз, в лавовую реку. С надеждой, что никто эту дрянь уже никогда не увидит.

Но в целом привал выдался тихим. Царила какая-то молчаливая подавленность, не только из-за усталости, но и потому что возвращаться нам нужно было ни с чем. Единственное, что мы добыли — список добровольцев на обращение в големов и память Шейлы об этом месте и Наковальне. Из трофеев — ранения и хладный труп Совершенной. Все осознавали, что мы в полной заднице. Смотреть на побитых, перевязанных и извалянных в грязи и в собственной крови друзей было стыдно, и я уставилась на текущую лаву. Отделали всех так только потому, что я не видела дальше своего носа, положилась на канон и пролетела. Тупая сука, ни прибавить, ни отнять. Нужно было это предусмотреть, но всё-таки… Где этот чёртов кузнец големов?

Казалось, медленно тянущаяся вниз лава гипнотизирует, но если этот гипноз не убедит Совет, то не видать нам войск.

Алистер пересел ближе, задел плечом почти незаметно, так же украдкой положив ладонь поверх моей. Мы даже словом не обменялись, но этого прикосновения было гораздо больше, чем достаточно. Сейчас отступать нельзя, и если всем тошно, то нужно что-то с этим делать. Даже если что-нибудь небольшое. Переубедить для начала. Я выпрямилась, прочистила горло, привлекая внимание.

— Мы не получили слова Бранки, — оглядела собравшихся, судя по кислым выражениям, думали мы все о чём-то схожем. — И если Совет Орзаммара не решит, кого садить на трон, то и без гномов у нас уже есть союзники. Маги, долийцы и рыцари банноров, не сотрудничающих с Логейном, это уже в любом случае сила. Да и сам архидемон даже не первый дракон на нашем пути.

— Этот архидемон… как огромный голубь, больной какой-то гнусной заразой. Не понимаю, зачем существуют такие отвратительные создания, — с омерзением прибавила подошедшая Шейла. — Уверена, в тэйге Кадаш тоже будет много подобной гадости. Я примерно вспомнила место.

— Зайдём, — я кивнула големше, та улыбнулась едва заметно. И для меня это окупало если не всё, то очень многое.

Огрен мрачно оглянулся на труп Совершенной.


	24. Да здравствует король?

Ворота Орзаммара показались какими-то слишком большими, слишком чистыми, слишком целыми и вообще — слишком. После Бонаммара, Наковальни Пустоты, тэйгов Ортан, Кадаш, ещё каких-то безымянных гномьих поселений, тёмных грязных коридоров и бесконечной дороги назад — вход в Орзаммар казался нереальным. Невозможным. Как кактус, проклюнувшийся из-под снега.

От ворот в гномий город, вся наша разбитая в щепки хунта еле-еле ползла в направлении орзаммарского Совета. Кроме Огрена. Тот скакал вперёд как накаченный энергетиками пони, казалось, короткие ноги ему вообще не помеха. Шейла вновь взяла Винн на руки, не слушая громогласных возражений и требований поставить туда, откуда взяла — если старшую чародейку и поставили, то только перед фактом. Это, наверное, её и возмущало, потому как я бы от такого не отказалась, а то лямка баула опять плечо натёрла. Впрочем, понаблюдав, как языки у всех, кроме кунари и големши, выпадают в открытое пространство, Винни перестала пререкаться и каталась молча. Даже с достоинством.

Под гиканье Огрена мы пронеслись по невыносимо громкому Орзаммару вихрем, вскарабкались по лестницам между огромных факелов, нас обобрала стража, сцапав всё оружие, вещи и даже затребовав доказательство, что мы именно те серые стражи, которые уходили из Орзаммара, но Шейла просто протолкнула всех внутрь вместе с гномами. Так мы и вломились на очередное собрание деширов. Председатель вновь жевал сопли, а вокруг снова стоял ор. Пришлось рявкнуть:

— Бранка мертва!

Голоса вмиг стихли, и все замерли как по команде. Огрен мрачно кинул взгляд на мешок рядом с притихшими стражниками, а затем кунари и Алистер помогли ему втащить в зал сам труп. Лицо Совершенной, чудом сохранённоё ядовитой маской, показалось пёстрой толпе знати. Руки у Зеврана и впрямь оказались золотыми — Бранка отлично сохранилась, лишь немного посерев и осунувшись. Да ещё губы посинели. А вот её вони из-за общего аромата нашей шайки даже учуять было нельзя.

Гвалт поднялся небывалый. Кто-то даже попытался кинуть палицей, но защитный барьер я наложила всего в одно движение. Мы отсутствовали почти месяц, потеряли кучу времени, но принесли всё-таки тело Совершенной. И это после двух лет её скитаний по Глубинным тропам, когда никакие патрули за ней уже не высылали. Должно же это что-нибудь да значить? Я хмурилась от усталости, злобы на этих заседателей и зверского желания почесаться, помыться, поспать, поесть и остаться наконец наедине со своими мыслями. Одновременно.

— Тишина! — крикнул председатель Банделор и прошёл к трупу, оглядел лицо, похмыкал траурно. — Это Бранка, нет сомнений.

Новая волна охов и ахов прошлась по толпе, послышались раздражённые крики, что это и не Бранка вовсе, а чей-то чужой труп, и всех нас надо немедленно перебить. Разные гномы на разные голоса орали, что мы работаем то на Харроумонта, то на Белена, то на каких-то мифических внешних врагов, то вообще на Кэл Шарок и Хартию. Естественно, ни о каких планах против Мора теперь речи не шло вообще. И пока я думала, как их всех ненавижу, Огрен буркнул:

— Страж, сделай что-нибудь. Ты знаешь, что без наших воинов нихера не получится с Мором. А как только архидемон закончит наверху, он полезет сюда.

Ну и скажу я, что Белена в короли, а толку от этого? Короны для нового правителя нет — только труп Бранки, её затюканный муж, и никаких доказ… Или один свидетель. Ложный. Если убедить Совет, что погибла Бранка от лап порождений тьмы, по пути сюда, но до этого всеми руками была за одного из кандидатов, а Огрен подтвердит, то это будет уже в любом случае лучше, чем ничего.

Нашарила взглядом Белена. Стоял этот хлыщ по правую руку от председателя, глядел на труп Бранки и хмурился. Стало быть, по левую — Харроумонт. Уже немолодой, раза в три старше принца, с заплетённой в косу совершенно седой бородой и явно недешевыми одеждами. Ещё один хлыщ, только в возрасте. Харроумонт перехватил мой взгляд и посмотрел едва ли с какими-то эмоциями, скорее с усталостью. Чёрт, а этот мужик точно разделял все мои ощущения.

Я подошла к Огрену вплотную, наклонилась вперёд и зашептала:

— Бранка мертва, но они не знают обстоятельств, — я кивнула на весь зал. — Если я солгу, ты это поддержишь?

Огрен свёл брови вместе, долго молчал, разглядывая бранящихся деширов, затем коротко кивнул.

— Орзаммару нужен новый король, — усмехнулся он. Я откашлялась, развернулась к залу. Никакой тишины там не было и в помине, на нормальные дебаты не тянуло, просто сборище орущих клоунов из какого-то блядского цирка, который уехал лет сто назад, но особо одарённых оставил. Пришлось снова рявкнуть во всю глотку.

— Председатель Банделор! — на оклик гном повернулся, устало косясь на толпу, но слушая, пусть и вполуха. — Позвольте мне взять слово!

Банделор указал на середину зала и тускло взглянул на труп.

— Попробуй, страж, если хочешь. Хуже уже навряд ли будет.

Пришлось топать под прожигающими взглядами целой толпы обозлённых гномов, явно желавших отправить меня к Бранке голыми руками. Как же напрягает.

— Пусть Бранка мертва, но её дело ещё не закончено, — гаркнула я, ощущая только жгучую злость и усталость, навалившуюся разом. Деширы как стервятники пялились сверху вниз, будто ждали, что у меня голос сорвётся или мысль потеряется. — Совершенная шла с нами в Орзаммар, чтобы провозгласить нового короля. Она и почти весь её дом погибли на Глубинных тропах ради возрождения былого величия Орзаммара, ради поисков Наковальни Пустоты, но Наковальня Пустоты была разрушена, и сохранилось лишь место в Бонаммаре, где это устройство ковало големов из гномьих душ. У нас есть живой свидетель этого. Голем Шейла, она была выкована там. Ещё есть это… — Покопалась в сумке и вытащила свиток, снятый с постамента в кузне и ещё одного в тэйге Кадаш. — Имена некоторых добровольцев, которых Каридин перековал. Кто-то может оказаться записан в хрониках Орзаммара или в записях на постаментах заброшенных тэйгов.

Снова пошли шепотки, Банделор кивнул продолжать.

— Чаянья Бранки не оправдались, но пусть из-за нападения порождений тьмы она не смогла добраться сюда живой — это лишь ещё раз доказывает, что опасность Мора касается всех.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, страж? — глухо спросил Банделор с постамента.

— Совершенная успела избрать короля, и будь она здесь, Бранка отдала бы свой голос за Белена, — сказала я громко, и как с плеч гора спала. Пусть деширы и продолжали зыркать, снова переругиваясь между собой, но лично мне резко стало похер.

Как же на ноге царапины чешутся…

— Но сама Бранка мертва, — тут же ввернул Харроумонт. — А все здесь знают, что серые стражи — наёмники Белена. Откуда нам знать, что вы не убили её, чтобы усадить своего кандидата на трон?

— У меня есть ещё один свидетель, — я махнула за спину. — Огрен Кондрат. Муж Бранки. Если уж его свидетельство не значит для Совета ничего, то, боюсь, и голос самой Совершенной остался бы здесь неуслышанным.

Белен усмехнулся как гиена. Харроумонт только ещё раз вздохнул, а деширы вмиг взорвались воплями на своём лающем языке.

— Я подтверждаю слова стража, — уверенно заявил Огрен, перекрывая шум и становясь рядом. — Бранка хотела бы, чтобы на трон Орзаммара взошёл принц Белен.

Отлично. Теперь только упасть и уснуть где-нибудь подальше.

— И пусть сами Предки укажут нам, что это правда. Мы будем биться против воинов лорда Пирала Харроумонта на Арене, — патетично закончил Огрен.

У меня дёрнулся глаз. Огрен усмехнулся широко и скрестил руки на груди. Совет затих всего на миг, председатель же напротив разом повеселел и объявил:

— Да будет так!

Конечно, под берсеркерским гордым «мы» подразумевалась лишь наша шайка и сам гном, а не обученные наймиты Белена. Но, видимо, Белен такому повороту был только рад, потому как и слова поперёк не сказал.

***

Дом Харроумонтов ставил подготовленных бойцов, опыт каждого из которых не менее десятка лет. Это были не бандиты с тракта, не полуразумные големы или порождения тьмы. Даже не зачарованные демонами храмовники. И никаких пряток на открытой Арене не намечалось.

И стоять надо было насмерть. Одно-единственное условие, которое выдвинул Совет перед тем, как затолкать всех нас сюда, в одну из целой россыпи одинаковых тесных коморок для желающих отхватить в печень.

— «Недопуск» големов к состязанию — обыкновенное мошенничество, — недовольно протянула Шейла прямо над ухом. Она сгибалась в три погибели, но всё равно упиралась каменной макушкой в низкий потолок.

— Раз уж они не пускают големов и собак, нужно исходить из этого, — я пожала плечами, големша раздражённо закатила глаза.

— Эти мясные мешки просто…

— Организуют всё. Их территория и их правила, и по этим правилам нам нужно не сдохнуть.

— Как пессимистично… От длительного пребывания под землёй ты становишься слишком хмурой, страж, — театрально вздохнул Зевран, чудом умостившийся на самом краю длинной скамьи. Как все на ней поместились только? — Всё, на что можно повлиять, выбрать состав. Например, взять меня с собой. Я довольно везучий помимо других моих талантов.

— Ну, допустим, — я снова глянула на антиванца, тот заулыбался широко. — Ты, Стэн, я и Винн. Стэн и ты перекроете вдвоём путь воинам Харроумонта, а мы с Винн будем на подхвате. Барьер, печати, дальние атаки.

Или лучше Огрена взять вместо Стэна? Кунари замотается бить по целям в два раза ниже себя, но это если провозимся дольше, а вот удар сверху всё же будет повнушительнее. Нет, всё-таки Стэн лучше подойдёт. Надеюсь.

— Я тоже пойду!

— Не думай, что просто оставишь меня здесь!

Алистер и Лелиана перебивали друг друга, не особенно заботясь о чужих ушах и о том, что в небольшой комнате для бойцов Арены воздух от визгов ощутимо дребезжал. Горлопаны. Ещё немного, и моя белая-пушистая сонливость озвереет. И я следом.

— Алистер, а договоры серых стражей останутся на Морриган или на Стэне? Лелиана, ты научилась лечить силой мысли? — протянула я мрачно, потирая виски. Бард и бывший храмовник вдвоём обиженно нахохлились. — Вот и я о том же.

— И не забывайте об ограничениях, — вторил Огрен. — Не больше четверых.

Он же провёл нас всех по коридорам, в которых уже не топтались так явно хартийцы, но по-прежнему горели бледные светильники, а на стенах красовались рунные надписи. Арена изнутри покрывала гигантские площади, но объёмы она покрывала ещё большие. Особенно само ристалище. Можно было только вообразить, насколько, но после пещер и пары коротких перебежек по Орзаммару, всё просто слишком вытягивалось ввысь. Даже голова закружилась, стоило взглянуть. Слишком открытое место, чтобы в нём находится. Да и слишком наполненное: гномы с трибун только не вываливались. А так бы им скворечники в винегрет раздолбало, хряпнись они за ограждение. Давка началась загодя. Хотя и в толкучке деширов всё равно можно было различить даже среди богатых первых рядов, они в работе локтями участия не принимали. Зато восседали они чинно-важно. По таким и не скажешь, как гавкать и ругаться умеют. Почему-то показалось, что я чувствую их запах. Какого-то тошнотворного горького парфюма. Пусть деширы довольно высоко сидели, что даже лиц видно не было.

Возглавлял весь этот вертеп ещё какой-то старый хрен, вещавший с высокой трибуны так далеко, что его только с биноклем и выглядывать. Или я просто слишком устала. В глазах скоро двоиться начнёт. Потёрла переносицу. Всё ещё хотелось помыться и поспать. Даже больше, чем пожрать. Фантастика.

Старик что-то проорал про величайшую оказанную честь, волю Предков и то, как важны городу эти бои. Дескать, редкая редкость. Мне хотелось дать этому другу пендаля, чтобы он ускорился, но только с его последним карканьем на пустовавшей площади Арены появились и четверо заступников Харроумонта. При полном параде. Один лучник, три воина. В хороших доспехах и с зачарованным оружием. Наверняка отдохнувшие.

Они шли спокойно и уверенно. Двое переключились на Зеврана сразу, лучник приметил Стэна, и один мечник остался на нас с Винн. И сначала мне показалось это глупым. Против двух магов оставлять всего одного воина? Бред! А потом оказалось, что натренированный гном-воин храмовнику на лириуме не слишком-то уступает. И ману если не выжигает, то подавляет саму магию какой-то хитрой техникой, что ли. Или доспехами, или чем-то ещё. Приёмами эти четверо гномов вообще не были похожи ни на хартийцев, ни на храмовников Кинлоха.

И если лучника ещё удалось заткнуть в кусок льда, спустив на это всю ману и по-идиотски подвернув ногу, пока Винн укрывала барьерами Стэна и Зеврана, то вот мечника, чтобы тот не добрался до старшей чародейки пришлось задерживать в ручную. Почти. Хромать от него вприпрыжку, посыпая мелкими, но очень неприятными искрами прямо в прорези шлема. Пусть его устойчивость и защищала от лишних ожогов, но от слепящего света прямо в глаза не спасала. Как и от выгорающего воздуха внутри.

Мечник же, миновавший Ворона и обошедший Стэна, постоянно подбирался к чародейке, но каждый раз ловил от меня искры в рожу. Винн успевала сменить дислокацию, а гном снова получал в рожу. Громко ругался, но следом пёр только так. Мана восстановиться не успевала, и приходилось прихрамывать от него змейкой под окрики о том, какие наземники трусы и вообще все сволочи. И если б не вовремя появившийся Араннай, гном бы располосовал меня на шнурки уже пару минут спустя.

Но Стэн даже вымотавшийся сдерживал двоих воинов разом, не пуская их дальше середины поля, Винн мастерски сосредотачивалась на защите кунари, а Зеврану хватило одного удара. Кинжал глубоко вошёл между наплечником и кирасой, пока гном замахивался двуручным мечом. Всего один укол, но столько крови хлынуло разом.

Трибуны так заорали, что воздух задребезжал от их криков. Стэн зарубил одного из пары. Араннай сделал подсечку, гном с двуручником покачнулся, и антиванец вогнал узкий кинжал в то же место под углом. Уже по самую рукоять.

Трибуны взбесились. Стэна вдруг сбило с ног другим ударом, отбросило на спину, его меч тяжело отлетел по полу. Винн закричала надрывно.

Над Стэном высился последний из гномов Харроумонта. Замахнулся клинком. Зевран рванул с места, Винн нахмурилась и укрепила барьер. Первый удар гнома ушёл в молоко, полоснув по светящейся поверхности. Барьер мигнул и растаял. Гном замахнулся ещё раз.

Лезвие сверкнуло, обрушилось вниз. Печать хлопнула в воздухе. Гном замер. Араннай успел метнуть кинжал. Тот свистнул в воздухе, попал точно в прорезь шлема. Тонкая полоска в пару миллиметров высотой, не больше. Но всё же кинжал оттуда торчал. Гном обмяк, а как истлела печать, рухнул вперёд. Араннай выдохнул громко. Всё снова взорвалось криками, сливающимися в какой-то бессвязный пиздец. Ни слова не понять.

Маны у меня не прибавилось. Не успело бы. Заклинания не должно было получиться. Никакой печати просто не могло выйти. И только странное ощущение в руках появилось, будто кровь начинала кипеть. Там, где наручи плотно крепились к рукавам. Там тёплая энергия Завесы бурлила, а пальцы немели. Запахло отвратительно. Запах раздражал, бесил до воплей. Хотелось стереть тут всё в порошок, только бы перебить запах. Винн обернулась. Она улыбалась довольно, и мне показалось, что даже немного гордо.

Запах шёл и от неё тоже. От Зеврана. От поднявшегося на ноги Стэна. От трибун. Отовсюду. Мерзкий запах, раздражающие движения мельтешащих гномов. И я знала это ощущение.

— Винни… — прошептала я сдавленно, закусила язык… но уже не я. Звуки стихли, и всё, кажется, замедлилось. Раскалившаяся кровь пошла вверх по руке, а мысли проносились с бешеной скоростью. Чужие мысли, чужие эмоции, что-то сливающее всё в единый поганый поток из крови и трупов, трупов и крови. Ноги сводило, а мерзкая чешуя грозила разодрать кожу, будто распарывая её изнутри, а не нарастая.

Голубые глаза у Винн, кажется, засветились. Чародейка развернулась всем телом, как в замедленной съёмке. Пальцы уже не были моими. Ног я ниже колена не чувствовала вовсе. Винн сделала ещё один долгий, бесконечно долгий шаг.

Строки Литании никак не вспоминались. Тварь путала их в воспоминаниях, выдавая отдельные слова почти ощутимо веселясь и пряча остальные. Стирая. Пожирая? Становилось ясно, насколько всё бесполезно — вспоминать. Она уже давно залезла в голову, в мозг, как зараза, а я даже не заметила, насколько эта дрянь проросла сквозь меня. Опять понеслись какие-то ублюдочные мысли, от которых к горлу желчь подкатывала. Я так не хочу!.. Гадкие слёзы сами выступили. Хочу. Хочу! Хочу перебить их всех, вырезать! Их крови! Затопить тут всё и коснуться теплой энергии Завесы… Прокусила губу, и во рту отдало железом, а губу опалило.

По позвоночнику пробежало от самого затылка до поясницы болью. Это не моё. Не моё. Обманка. Зажмурилась, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Виски сдавило. Мерзкий, будто ржавый, шёпот навалился со всех сторон, а образы снова замелькали.

— Развеяние! — крикнула Винн, касаясь моей головы обеими руками. Я увидела на секунду. Или не я? Тварь? Кто-то из нас. Винни была не похожа на человека, она была ослепительно яркая, светилась изнутри, а голос её менялся. Она вспыхнула, и всё вокруг стихло. Спокойно стало. До отупения. Только ноги подогнулись.

Брякнулась бы на пол прямо с места, если б не Винн, но старшая чародейка помогла опуститься. Я снова увидела её лицо, перекрывающее высокий потолок Арены. Обычное обеспокоенное лицо. Она что-то говорила как сквозь вату, я сначала вообще не разобрала её речь. Слышала всё и не понимала ни слова.

— …эр сат ле?

Моргнула. Хватало моих усилий лишь на это бессмысленное моргание и рваное дыхание через нос. Снова моргнула. По телу прокатилась дрожь, совсем бесконтрольная. Винн сжала плечи крепко и только больше хмурилась.

Стэн появился молча. Он смотрел и молчал, а я не была уверена, что ему не стоит просто отрубить мне голову вот прямо сейчас на всякий случай. Но кунари сделал для себя какой-то вывод, кивнул и тоже скрылся.

— Ты как? — Алистер появился почти одновременно со Жнецом и довольным бородатым рылом Банделора. Век бы этого напыщенного пингвина не видать… Особенно такого довольного. Жаль, пошевелиться не могу. Всё ведь из-за этого засранца, он мог бы заставить деширов решить всё раньше, мог бы, но не стал. Не хотел мараться.

Заметив мой взгляд, Банделор быстро потерял лыбу и спиздился куда-то, за ним убежала и только появившаяся Лелиана, остались обеспокоенный Алистер и скулящий Жнец. Морриган с любопытством посмотрела сверху и цокнула неодобрительно языком. Ответить не смогла бы при всём желании. Винн положила ладонь мне на глаза, заставляя зажмуриться, перевела ладонь на лоб, и постепенно стало проще дышать, тяжесть наваливалась, но собственные конечности наконец ощущались. Старшая чародейка убрала ладони.

— Нормально, я нормально, — прокаркала я хрипло. Поморщилась от собственного голоса, села вертикально. Замутило. Винн тут же мягко, но ощутимо дала мне подзатыльник и тяжело вздохнула:

— Создатель видит, Солона, лучше бы тебе теперь молчать.

— Председатель Банделор увёл деширов и претендентов на трон в здание Совета! — крикнула запыхавшаяся Лелиана, выбегая на Арену. — Огрен ушёл с ними. И они собираются короновать Белена! Прямо сейчас! Можете в это поверить?!

Трибуны пустели только отчасти, а Стэн и Шейла перегораживали собой проход и не давали пройти на площадку ещё каким-то гномам в простой одежде, пока Зевран рядом с ними о чём-то выразительно рассказывал в лицах. Гномов это отчего-то не радовало.

— А там ещё что происходит?

Я снова поморщилась. Собственный голос прозвучал омерзительно.

— Хотят убрать тела до следующего поединка, — вздохнула Лелиана обречённо и покачала головой. — Это был только один поединок, а Арена ещё не закрыта на сегодня.

***

Деширы, вернувшись в Зал Совета, попыжились ещё пару убийственно скучных часов и всё-таки официально приняли решение, постучали посохами и таки усадили нового орзаммарского короля на трон, а своё веское обещание дать войска Белен сразу подтвердил документально. И если б он тут же не приказал отчекрыжить кочерыжку Харроумонта, то всё бы было вообще заебись.

Но Белен плевать хотел на чьё-то там мнение, а после того, как Харроумонта увели, объявил, что без празднований не уйдёт никто. И это заявление, соседствующее рядом с отрубание чужих голов, меня немало напрягло. Не дожидаясь официальной автопати для всего Совета, ссылаясь на замерзающий перевал, Логейна, архидемона, срочность и ляд его знает ещё на какую хрень, я попыталась отвертеться и отмазать всю нашу шайку от присутствия на грядущем празднике уныния, тут же отправив весь отряд кого куда, чтобы покончить и с личными просьбами местных, и с правкой оружия и доспехов, и с припасами. К сожалению, Белен за свою репутацию всё-таки радел. Отпускать так просто ручные дубинки он не собирался, вскользь намекнув, что воинов будет больше, если мы все задержимся на один вечер. Отвертеться от его навязчивой заботы о ближнем оказалось нереально.

Эдукан с барского плеча дал паузу в полдня, окапаться за которые у Беркела во второй раз получилось со скрипом. Паства, заметно обросшая новыми мордами, к ушлым наземникам, покусившимся на святое, отнеслась скептически. К счастью, сам Беркел короткой памятью не обладал. Расквартировались, помылись и ладно, а вот о том, чтобы выспаться, речи и вовсе не шло. Оставшиеся пара часов поисков чистой одежды были не в счёт. И в итоге, даже на подходе к оживившемуся дворцу, меня упорно кренило к мраморным полам. Уютным и мягким, как никогда.

Зал во дворце гномов не обладал излишками уюта, скорее представляя внушительных просторов подвал. И пусть народу в него набилось немало, но это всё равно не объясняло, почему в помещении, в котором и обогрева-то толком нет, а воздуховоды пашут во всю, так жарко. Может, дело было в одежде — чистой у меня осталась только самая тёплая роба, из Круга, а ткань там — всем тканям ткань. Недаром в холодном Кинлохе такое было в почёте. Но мало того что одежда жарила, так ещё и гномы сюда даже посох проносить запретили. Будто магам нужны посохи, чтоб колдовать! Или они реально думают, что я их всех забью насмерть этим дрыном?!

Хотя будь я под градусом, может, и попыталась бы.

А пока я считала ворон и обмахивалась от духоты, банкет по случаю коронации проходил. В основном проходил он мимо меня, потому как даже в безобидное на вид и запах пойло было намешено и пивка для рывка, и чачи для удачи. Или это одно присутствие Огрена всю воду в округе превращало в сивуху. Приходилось пить морсы, по вкусу не далеко ушедшие от песка. Скрипело на зубах так же. Зато вот блюда у гномов были исключительными. Даже нашлись какие-то зелёные сладости с кислым привкусом. Но помимо вкусной жарчки, больше это «торжество» предложить не могло ничего. Скучная тусовка с деширами, подносящими свои задницы новой августейшей особе на троне, приводила в какое-то состояние между неясной дрёмой и желанием разбить о голову вазу, лишь бы хоть что-нибудь произошло.

Хотелось всем присутствующим рассказать, что вот Белен — ослиная жопа, и все деширы — ослиные жопы, словом — в Совете одни сплошные… Кроме разве что лорда Хельми. Но он был слишком пьян, чтобы даже пытаться с ним поговорить. А поговорить хотелось.

Лелиану, наглаживающую вернувшегося к ней от брата Беркела ручного нага, просили спеть на бис уже раз, наверное, в пятый. Зевран сначала что-то шепотом навешивал Алистеру на уши, когда замолк зачем-то подмигнул мне, а затем смылся с развесёлой компанией явно не чаи гонять. Морриган вообще посчитала ниже своего достоинства приходить в этот отстойник, а на мои просьбы не бросать там одну она завораживающе улыбнулась и с садистским удовольствием покачала головой, сказав, что тайны Флемет требуют её немедленного вмешательства. Стэну хватило всего одного взгляда на творящийся у гномов ахуй, чтобы мгновенно озаботиться выгулом псов, которых в зал пускать не хотели. Винн из-за случая на Арене сначала пыталась втолковать мне знания о созидательных заклинаниях и развеянии, но дав пищу уму и формулу на заучить, она тут же переключилась на какой-то очень специфический диалог о горном деле с Шейлой. Алистер же после шушуканий с Зевраном отводил глаза, постоянно запинался и сбивался с мысли, будто всё ждал, что я его отмудохаю за косой взгляд.

И таким образом остался Огрен.

Я покосилась на гнома, он тут же звучно рыгнул и с хрустом закусил жареной ножкой нага, оставив на усах львиную долю жира. Огренов бессознательный сосед рыгнул следом. И это самые сливки орзаммарского общества — знаменитый воин и кто-то из знати. Тзинч, помилуй…

— А я вот тут подумал, может, и мне в наземники податься? — жеваное мясо из пасти Огрена полетело как цветик-семицветик — через запад на восток. Благо, что круг не делало.

— Рада за тебя, — я окончательно подпёрла щеку ладонью. Напротив на столешницу полегла не первая накушанная в щи знатная дама, но явно не последняя. Как бы мне за ней следом не полечь. Скатерть вроде чистенькая такая и мягкая…

— Пожалуй, пойду-ка я с вашей братией на поверхность, — серьёзно заявил гном, я удивлённо покосилась на него.

— Но если выйдешь на поверхность не в армии Белена, то тогда ты лишаешься всего здесь: статуса, принадлежности к воинской касте…

— Ты хоть иногда думаешь, чё несёшь? Ты ж не только уродина, ты ещё и тупая как пробка, — гаркнул Огрен так громко, что я зацепила зубами язык. Вот же гремлин подгорный. — Кому я тут нужен? Белену? Трупу Бранки? Не городи чушь.

— Если постоянно лезть на рожон — признак великого ума, то куда уж мне вперёд мастера.

Огрен посмотрел исподлобья и задумался всего на миг.

— Ну и длинный же у тебя язык, страж, — он ухмыльнулся, а у меня глаза сами закатились, — то-то ты так с деширами всё быстро обсосала. Как у кого вопрос покрепче встаёт, так тут сразу ты.

Алистер, судя по звуку, подавился чем-то, но на мое предложение помочь только ещё сильнее подавился, захрипел, но молча мотал головой. Гном ухмылялся и дальше, продолжая действовать на нервы. Один-один, гремлин.

— Огрен, тебе зубы жмут?

— Ай, не понимаешь ты шуток, страж. Не понимаешь, — отмахнулся он. — Так что насчёт поверхности?

— Если ищешь неприятностей, то условия наверху подходящие, — пожала плечами. — Завтра утром уходим.

— Вот так бы всегда, — Огрен довольно улыбнулся. — Выпьем за это, страж!

Кружки столкнулись, и бухой в сиську Огрен окончательно лишился способности к связной мысли, а я — последнего, пусть и хамоватого, но собеседника. Вечер окончательно скис. Слушать и дальше деширское чавканье хотелось не особенно-то и сильно. А ещё надо проложить маршрут до Каленхада и Редклиффа, соотнести с тем, как туда пойдут гномы… И поспать. Но сначала хотелось развеяться. Хоть немного. В конце концов, этот вечер почти праздничный.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду. Ты как? Остаёшься или составишь компанию? — спросила тихо и покосилась на Алистера, тот сначала округлил глаза, но затем кивнул, наскоро подчищая со своей тарелки местные деликатесы. Нервно, будто его никогда в жизни не кормили. — Душа моя, у тебя всё в порядке?

Алистер резко замер, виновато опустил взгляд, но кивнул. Соврал. Определённо он соврал.

Город опустел к вечеру, и когда мы вышли вдвоём из всё ещё забитого здания, то почти бесшумные широкие улицы показались едва ли не другим измерением. У перил открылся вид на лаву внизу, камень и пар. Орзаммар был нереальным. Но таким спокойным, когда засыпал… совсем не таким, как мёртвый тэйг Ортан.

Что-то произошло на Арене. Я смотрела вниз и неспешно обмусоливала, как далеко отсюда падать. На Арене стало слышно тварь, я даже не совсем поняла, где наши мысли разделялись, и ещё эта мерзкая чешуя полезла. А ведь не то, что лириума рядом не было, у меня даже мана кончилась. Передёрнуло от вдруг пробежавшего по коже озноба. А если кто-то это заметил? Конечно, слишком далеко располагались места зрителей, да и тёмная чешуя рядом с тёмной тканью… Но всё-таки.

— Видел что-нибудь странное на Арене?

— А было ещё что-то странное кроме твоего, не знаю, что это было, обморока? — Алистер нахмурился и посмотрел испытующе.

— Да так, — пожала плечами. Он громко вздохнул.

Не уверена, что это было там, но тварь явно крепнет. Так что с ритуалом в Кинлохе нужно поспешить, чем скорее проведём, тем лучше, потому что смешанные мысли мне нравятся даже меньше, чем всё остальное. Уткнулась мордой в ладонь и покосилась сквозь пальцы на стража. Поймала взгляд. Алистер вмиг отвернулся, нервно начёсывая затылок.

— Ладно, нужно на карты взглянуть. Завтра будет тот ещё денёк, — сказала я и снова посмотрела вниз, за ограду. Пойти Стэна искать, что ли, раз только он наизусть все ухабы тракта помнит?

— Что сказал демон желания храмовнику? — вдруг ляпнул Алистер и сразу замолк, глядя так, будто только что сел на кило тратила с зажигалкой в руках. Он выдержал очень странную паузу, вдруг снова отвернулся и так же пробулькал: — Нет-нет! О, Создатель… Это слишком!

— Так и сказал?

Я покосилась с подозрением на Алистера, тот сдавленно замычал, прикрывая рот рукой и краснея как помидор. Уставилась уже во все глаза. Так, а сколько он вообще вылакал-то за вечер?..

— Нет-нет-нет! Не это! — так же задавленно пробубнил страж, не отнимая руки ото рта. Потёр лоб уже обеими руками и протарабанил задавленным шепотом: «Дханьесздателя». Когда растёр лицо, менее смущённым выглядеть не стал. Как костёр пылал. Определённо поддатый, хоть перегара и не учуять. Но это к лучшему. Запахов мне сегодня на Арене хватило. С горкой.

— Тогда пойдём?

Страж снова вздохнул. Даже печальнее, чем раньше.

***

Спокойно дойти до кровати и уткнуться лицом во что-то мягче днища палатки на камнях не получилось. На подходе к церкви нас ждала тёплая встреча анонимных любителей Харроумонта. Возжелали эти товарищи только начистить ёбла всем противникам славных традиций Орзаммара. И Алистер, и я подпадали под их определение маргиналов, и удирать от кучи закованных в зачарованные латы психов пришлось на всех парах. Плутали по спящему городу, пока не выдохлись, успели дважды спрятаться, но оба раза нас замечали, и в итоге мы сделали крюк, в третий раз выпав в какой-то мелкой подворотне между домами, где угол здания на полметра перекрывал нишу.

Гномы долго топтались где-то там, где днём разворачивали рынок, ругались, бряцали и заставляли дышать через раз.

— Они ушли? — прошептала еле слышно, страж выглянул за угол, и я поспешила сделать то же самое. Пот градом катился по спине. Каково было Алистеру после беготни ещё и с доспехами, мне было вообще не понять. Жертва униформы. Гномы ещё топтались, оглядываясь во все стороны. Спрятались вместе со стражем обратно.

— Там! Они там! — рявкнул кто-то из гномов. Алистер остолбенел, я обхватила посох покрепче, кивнула на узкий проход и одними губами сказала: «Сначала лёд». Страж нахмурился и кивнул, кладя ладонь на навершие меча. В напряжённой тишине шаги приближались медленно. Хотелось выпрыгнуть раньше. И вдруг гномы прошли мимо.

— Дурной совсем? — громыхнул кто-то из них. Мы переглянулись. Громко брякнулся металл о металл, раздалось аханье. — Зенки свои протри. Тьфу! Если они уже с этими, у Беркела, я к ним не сунусь. Вы слышали, что эти наземники всю Хартию вынесли, сколько их там было… Вчетвером? Ещё вчетвером дошли до Бонаммара и обратно. А ты, слепошарый, слышал? Или со слухом тоже не в порядке?

— А чего сразу я? — прогундосил кто-то из гномов, и они все загромыхали обратно. Реально не заметили?.. Пха-ха-ха! Вот идиоты! Звуки их шагов удалялись, пока совсем не стихли. Внутри всё пело. Я взглянула на стража, улыбаясь широко и насилу удерживаясь от хохота. Тот беззвучно выдохнул, выразительно смахнул пот со лба. Тоже улыбнулся. Я задержала дыхание. И петь внутри всё стало немного по-другому.

— А ты знаешь, что тебе очень идут твои доспехи? — прошептала еле слышно, Алистер приподнял брови удивлённо, и дыхание совсем сбилось. — Так вот, они тебе очень идут.

Обхватила свободной рукой за шею, притянула ближе и коснулась губ, прикрывая веки, он в первый момент застыл на месте, но потом обнял аккуратно, уж больно осторожно прислоняя спиной к стене. Как будто я из рафинада. Фыркнула, притягивая ещё ближе, в ответ страж стал чуть смелее, а поцелуй напористее. Весь вечер разом стал казаться не просто чудесным. Вдруг страж отстранился и посмотрел в переход так грозно, что я на секунду стушевалась, но тут же замахнулась посохом в том же направлении. Головорезов там не оказалось. Разве что один.

Араннай поднял пустые ладони в защитном жесте.

— Ха, не хотел мешать, а то смотрю, вы тут развлекаетесь. И без меня. Какая жалость, — он усмехнулся широко. — Я весь вечер в разведке, шёл проверить, как там серые стражи, не наткнулись ли на засаду, которую им подготовили, а они тут. — Ворон глумливо оскалился. — Резвятся.

— Мы просто… прятались, — задавленно выдала я, опуская посох. И давно он там стоял? Стыдобища-то какая. Алистер нахмурился и тяжко зыркнул в сторону антиванца.

— Ого! — Зевран изобразил глубочайшее удивление и с совершенно невинным видом спросил: — И на Глубинных тропах вы тоже в прятки играли?

Под сердитое пыхтения стража я прикрыла стремительно краснеющую рожу ладонью.

— Давайте просто пойдём отсюда, — проблеяла, а не сказала. Точно — проблеяла.

От развесёлых речей антиванца стало жутко неловко. Хотя и промолчи он, было бы не лучше.

— Страж, я могу подождать снаружи, пока вы не закончите, — ехидно усмехнулся антиванец, уже едва слышно добавляя: — Вряд ли это продлится долго.

— Всё! Хватит трепаться! — я потянула за собой Алистера и прошла мимо Зеврана, старательно не глядя ему в лицо и отчётливо слыша, как у Алистера зубы скрежетали. Араннай развёл руками, будто ничего такого и не сделал.

По пути антиванец поделился своими догадками о том, кто был в карательном отряде сторонников Харроумонта, но это почти ничего не давало. Только то, что соваться куда-то и мне, и Алистеру поодиночке или даже вдвоём нельзя, но это правило действовало только до утра, когда главные ворота Орзаммара открылись, впуская свежий воздух в каменные штольни. На радостях подавилась холодным ветром. Сугробы вдарили по глазам до слёз своей белизной. Огрен недовольно забубнил о происках «драного неба», которое всё пыталось его засосать вверх, но я с трудом вязала собственные мысли, тупила и отвечала неравномерным угуканьем.

Снег падал медленно, не перекрывая розоватого неба. Рассвет нового дня был в самом разгаре. Наземные ворота Орзаммара остались позади, а все ждавшие до того гости города, застрявшие перед воротами, среагировали на звук как ищейки на след.

— Мы вышли, — прохрипела я, получилось удивлённо. Небо неторопливо менялось, а я всё пялилась между фиолетовых гор. Мы живы. Глубинные тропы медленно разжимали свои длинные осквернённые лапы, выпуская очень неохотно. До меня только сейчас дошло, что над головой никаких сводов пещеры больше нет, что нет тех лириумных жил и мерзких тварей глубины. Прикрыла глаза на секунду и просто вдохнула режущий холодом воздух, с удовольствием слыша при каждом шаге скрип снега под ногами, а не гул камня мёртвых подземелий. Это не укладывалось у меня в голове, этот нереально розовый рассвет, мягкие облака-перышки, солнце, и то, что ноги мёрзли в уже основательно истёртой коже сапог.

— Да-а-а, долго же мы там торчали. Мне показалось, что прошло несколько лет, — довольно сказал страж, потянулся, растирая руки и выдыхая пар. А потом вдруг многозначительно взглянул сбоку. — Но в приятной компании время пролетает быстрее.

— Ага, — растерянно выдохнула я. У морозного утра было ещё одно неоспоримое преимущество. Стратегическое. Собственную стремительно краснеющую морду можно было списать на собачий холод. Страж совершенно спокойно улыбнулся, заставляя меня паром идти.

А впереди открывался Имперский тракт.


	25. Джейдер — Редклифф 1:1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всё-таки накидать игл в глаза?  
> «Мы, гоблины, в этом шарим» ©

Даже будь у нас телега и не хлестай сверху непроглядный ледяной дождь без перерыва, тракт остался бы промозглым от ветра поздней осени. Но телеги, естественно, не было, зато дождь никак не кончался. Поля за границами Имперского тракта пустовали, а небо вдали озарялось молниями. Ставить палатки в такую пору было бы чистым самоубийством. Тут ров надо рыть, а не палатку ставить. Поэтому движение не останавливалось ни на мгновение. Но черепашья скорость компенсировала всё. За один неполный день, полный оттоптанных ног и взбесившихся людей Логейна, устроивших не то засаду, не то просто ходивших по округе, перебраться от Орзаммара до Каленхада не получилось, и мы застряли в каком-то непонятном захолустье, где нашёлся всего один небольшой трактир.

С дороги он едва виднелся между тёмными соснами. Двухэтажное деревянное здание спряталось за косым каменным забором, оставшимся со времён царя Гороха, вывеска стёрлась так, что кривую собачью морду на ней нельзя было разглядеть уже с пары шагов. А издали и в ливень и подавно. Соломенная крыша знавала лучшие годы, мутные окна едва светились, сбоку к зданию ютилась то ли здоровенная конюшня, то ли амбар, но оттуда ни звука не доносилось. В общем, выглядело строение как типичный дом если не с привидениями, то с семейным склепом в подвале. Только альтернатива спать под ледяным снегодождём на холодной грязи была ещё менее радужной.

Огромная статуя мабари из цельного булыжника у спуска с тракта скалилась, пока мы все по очереди спускались вниз, стараясь не навернуться на грязи в необъятную лужу у обвалившейся каменной лестницы. Шейла помогла Морриган и Винн, Стэн лихо спрыгнул сам, Огрен чуть не проехался на заднице, Лелиана проскользнула вниз на одной ноге, даже не напрягаясь. Пожелтевшие дубы вокруг шумели, ещё не полностью потерявшие листья, скрипуче качались верхушки хвойных.

Осень Ферелдена не очень плавно переходила в первые заморозки, и совсем не хотелось думать о том, что по-хорошему надо будет ещё раз мотаться в Бресилиан, чтобы согласовать стоянки армий… Но хотя бы их посланцы сами уже должны были добраться до Редклиффа. Этим себя и утешала.

— Надеюсь, у них ещё есть комнаты, — устало прошептала Лелиана, кутаясь от ветра в дорожный плащ. Она кивнула на свои заляпанные сапожки, которые выдавала лишь форма грязи. — Всё бы отдала за сухую обувь.

— А я бы всё отдал за крепкий эль и нормальный привал, — хмуро буркнул Огрен, тряхнув опустевшим бурдюком с мерзким гнилостным ароматом мочи. Винн утверждала, что это гномий эль, но я не была уверена, что это вообще можно брать в рот. И пока гном тряс своим опустевшим помойным граалем в тщетных потугах выловить на усы последнюю каплю того, что бы там ни плескалось, Алистер осторожно ступал по вязкой грязи ската. Наконец он нашёл опору и в два нетвёрдых шага оказался внизу. Ступать теперь за ним след в след. Всего-то. Огрен громко втянул носом, не найдя бухла. — Шляемся тут… под небом. Ещё вода с него льёт. Почему мы вообще столько ходим пешком? Я думал, у стражей будут верховые животные. Лошади и всё такое.

— Должно быть, мы рангом не вышли… — протянула я тихо, нащупав носком опору. Ступила вперёд. Грязь с чавканьем скользнула, ноги разъехались шпагатом, я неуклюже взмахнула граблями. Если б Алистер не помог, плюхнулась бы мордой, но он схватил за талию, прижимая к себе и не давая упасть. Продержал чуть дольше нужного. Я глупо заулыбалась, чувствуя, что уши горят, Алистер в ответ тоже заулыбался. Мы молча пырились друг на друга и лыбились. И даже холодный дождь не был помехой. Винн надсадно кашлянула, мы торопливо расцепились и ушли с дороги. Зевран хмыкнул и проскользил на обеих ногах по жидкой бурде так элегантно, будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался.

— В Орлее у ордена, возможно, и был бы транспорт, — тут же заявил антиванец и пожал плечами. — Но не здесь.

— О, в Орлее бы точно был, — подтвердила Лелиана и мечтательно прибавила: — Я однажды видела серых стражей Орлея на лошадях. Какая у них была красивая форма…

— У лошадей или стражей? — уточнила я. Огрен звучно рыгнул.

— А если бы мы жили до Четвёртого Мора, у нас были бы настоящие грифоны, — сказал Алистер почти гордо. Лелиана задумчиво покосилась на его нагрудник.

— Грифоны вымерли давно, — качнула головой Морриган и насмешливо смерила стража взглядом, растягивая слова. — И уж как знать, чья в том вина?..

— Не Алистера точно, — брякнула я. Морриган только ехидно посмотрела в ответ, и я поняла, насколько сглупила. Спалилась на все сто. Она это специально сделала, по взгляду видно. — Да и кто вообще этих грифонов видел. Может, их и не было никогда?

— Дункан говорил мне о грифоньих гнёздах в Вейсхаупте. Раньше грифоны селились прямо рядом с сердцем ордена, — знающе заявил Алистер. Винн во всеуслышание перебила тихий смех Жемчужины Коркари над моим красным рылом:

— Была одна легенда о том, как серые стражи защитили все войска своих союзников, отбивая атаку порождений тьмы, и спасли всех в…

Морриган демонстративно закатила глаза.

— Это тактически невозможно, — мрачно отрезал Стэн, старшая чародейка укоризненно покачала головой и продолжила:

— Потому что эта история — аллегория, которая учит нас всех быть…

Огрен снова рыгнул. Да так громко и протяжно, что заглушил Винн. Шейла вздохнула со всей усталостью мира. Наверху остались только мабари, и я открыла рот, чтобы попросить Шейлу помочь спустить и псов, но те с весёлым лаем бросились по грязи вниз. Плюхнулись ровнёхонько в самую середину огромной холодной лужи.

Окатило всех.

***

Двери в кабак распахнулись, обдав жаром и запахом какой-то кислятины. Понять, насколько холод въелся в кости, получилось, только почувствовав уютное тепло. Тут же растёрла плечи, скидывая промокший до нитки плащ, весивший тонну. И судя по всем остальным, точно так же ежившимся, не одна я чуть не околела.

За старыми деревянными столами набились мрачноватые на вид небритые мужики в кожаных куртках, семейство эльфов, помятые разновозрастные блаженные в диком количестве и три жутко подозрительные морды в одинаковых чёрных мантиях. Лица ещё попрятали. А я поняла, что выгляжу отбившейся от грозного стада балахонов. По ходу, эти тоже затаривались у долийцев.

— Ты! Это снова ты! — громко воскликнул знакомый голос совсем рядом. За столиком у входа. Обернулась на кучку блаженных. Опа-на, какие люди. Бороду, понимаешь, отрастил. Надо же. Так его вообще почти не узнать.

— Йо?..

Договорить не успела, как кинлохский малефикар вскочил с места и заткнул мне пасть обеими руками, не переставая шипеть как ошалелый. Сзади послышался звон доставаемого оружия. Что, кроме меня Йована никто вообще больше не узнал? Не настолько же он изменился. Морды в чёрном зашептались, подозрительно попрятав пальцы в рукавах. Эльфы потупились все как один, но украдкой перехватили деревянные вилки. Мрачные типы в коже уставились исподлобья, дружно скрыв руки в карманах и за спинами. Какие все нервные.

— Никаких драк! — грозно гаркнула дородная мадам у стойки.

— Так мы и не дерёмся, — пожала плечами я, убирая лапы малефикара в сторону от лица. Женщина сурово просканировала взглядом весь промокший отряд, пронзительно глянула на Йована и сузила глаза с почти осязаемым подозрением.

— Ну да, ну да, — протянула она недоверчиво, кивнула на стойку. — Тогда чего стоим? Проходите, садитесь, заказывайте. Нечего у дверей топтаться.

Огрен потёр руки и двинулся вперёд первым, за ним потянулись и остальные. Только Шейла так и осталась у дверей, отмахнувшись, но на неё одну снова начали коситься. Впрочем, големша сносила любопытные взгляд с действительно каменным лицом. Все вокруг вернулись к распитию, жеванию и тихому трёпу по углам.

— Я больше не использую то имя, — прошептал Йован встревожено. — Зови меня Левин.

Да хоть Ильичом назовись. Неопределённо пожала плечами снова. Всё равно ведь память на имена ни к чёрту. Йован поджал губы.

Он коротко обрисовал, как встретил беженцев, сказал, что теперь помогает им по мере сил, даже кого-то из своих кренделей по именам назвал. У них там оказался целый караван из человек двадцати. Кто-то бежал из уничтоженного Лотеринга, кто-то отбился от своих, но Йован находил их на Имперском тракте и не без помощи магии обеспечивал относительную безопасность. А вот от магии крови малефикар открещивался.

— Мы двигаемся в Джейдер, — поделился планами Йован. — Там есть порт, а порождения тьмы, говорят, не умеют плавать.

— Они роют норы. И под морями тоже. Повсюду, — с удовольствием подметил Огрен, сидевший чуть поодаль. Лелиана расположилась ближе, но дальше гнома и барда трёп расходиться не должен был. К тому же никто из нашей шайки особо не горел желанием общаться с магом крови в завязке, ещё памятуя Редклифф. Но всё-таки пугать порождениями тьмы, ползающими под землёй… Как будто беженцам своих проблем мало. Йован взбледнул, я фыркнула.

— Так вы навсегда уйдёте из Ферелдена? — участливо спросила Лелиана, Йован покачал головой.

— Нет, там мы будем ждать. Если порождения тьмы пройдут через весь Ферелден, то Джейдер будет нашим перевалочным пунктом. Если нет, то мы сможем вернуться, но эту зиму мы будем держаться вместе. Они знают, что я маг, но я им всё равно нужен.

Йован оглянулся на свою группу с воодушевлением, которого я ещё ни разу не видела на его лице. И что удивительно, все его спутники ответили ему тем же. Лелиана удовлетворённо покивала и провозгласила:

— Такой пасмурный день напоминает мне об одной песне…

Кто-то её поддержал хлопаньем, мрачные типы зашушукались, балахоны затаились, а один из эльфов даже притаранил покоцанную пастушью дудочку, аккомпанируя. Шепотки притихли, а голос Лелианы под лёгкую мелодию лился трелью соловья. Шмоплз торжественно попискивал на руках барда, когда она встала с места и медленно пошла между деревянными столиками. Огрен залил в себя целую пинту пива в один присест. Взгляд его медленно разъёзжался. Дородная мадам облокотилась о стойку, слушая песню с блуждающей полуулыбкой. В небольшом старом кабаке с этой лёгкой песенкой и атмосфера менялась. Утыкаясь в немного влажный бок Жнеца коленом, я постепенно оттаивала от холода осени. Все были так увлечены музыкой и смотрели лишь на Лелиану, что чужой косой взгляд я поймала случайно. Почувствовала скорее. Липкий взгляд, будто грязными пальцами по лицу провели. Кто-то из балахонов тут же отвёл глаза, и кто именно смотрел, понять не удалось. На всякий случай попробовала проверить ощущения. Завеса держалась крепко, а скверны ни от кого, кроме Алистера, я не ощущала, но этот смотрящий… Ну не самая же видная в нашей компании. Всяко это Морриган и Лелиана притягивают взгляды, да и кунари с гномами точно не частые гости Ферелдена. Голем есть опять же.

— Я постоянно думаю о том дне, — прошептал Йован горько и зарылся пальцами в волосы. — Всё ведь шло так хорошо, а потом… О, моя бедная Лили… Наверняка её теперь отправят в какую-нибудь… В одну из этих проклятых скрытых тюрем для магов. Оттуда уже никто не возвращается.

— Лили сама осталась в Кинлохе с храмовниками. Она так решила. Точка, — я строго посмотрела на малефикара, он потупился вмиг. Слишком грубо? Продолжила уже мягче. — Это было не то, на что ты мог повлиять, Й… Левин.

Песня кончилась, и Лелиана сорвала шквал аплодисментов. Кто-то из блаженных присвистнул одобрительно, а один из кожанок пьяно икнул:

— А про Мэрика чего-нибудь знаешь?

— Знаю, — усмехнулась Лелиана заговорщицки, снова запевая уже нечто совсем другое. Какой-то гимн, торжественную историю об освобождении Ферелдена от ужасно долгого орлесианского вторжения. Она по просьбе тех же мордоворотов даже о Логейне спела, сохраняя совершенно невозмутимый вид и таинственную полуулыбку. Хотя наверняка видела, как просветлели с упоминанием Логейна Мак-Тира рожи у этих помятых ополченцев. Или охотников. Кто их там разберёт. А вот мне было сложно держаться, сложно было не насторожиться. Вдруг у кого-то из всех этих людей есть его ориентировки на нас? У встреченных раньше они были.

Йован нахмурился, клоня голову к груди, посмотрел косо.

— Если позволишь, я скажу… что-то в тебе изменилось, Солона, — тихо, но очень уверенно, сказал он. Я долго глядела на Йована, даже когда тот отвёл взгляд. Он малефикар: черпает силу и из Тени, и из собственной крови. Знает ли он наверняка, чувствует ли подлог? Внутренне напряглась, пусть и постаралась скрыть.

— А что именно изменилось?

Йован покачал головой и посмотрел уже растерянно.

— Это наверняка глупо прозвучит, но у меня такое ощущение, что после Истязаний ты другим человеком вернулась… Что тогда, что сейчас. Просто даже не вспомню, когда ещё мы с тобой говорили так.

— Как? Не в башне и не в Редклиффе? — я недоумённо уставилась на малефикара, тот замялся.

— Ты ведь помнишь, как нажаловалась Ирвингу на меня и Алима? Ну тогда, когда ещё Грегор говорил об Андрасте.

А кто вообще такой Алим?

— Да как-то… — я несильно стукнула себя по голове. — Запамятовала.

— Оно и заметно, — вздохнул Йован.

Я выдохнула не без облегчения. Хорошо, что у Каллена таких вот свидетелей больше нет, а то отсёк бы мне Грегор башку ещё в прошлый дружеский визит. Тоже по-дружески.

— А знаешь, всё проклятый Мор. Сегодня там, завтра здесь, вот и забываются мелочи со временем, — хохотнула я, Йован покачал головой и улыбнулся устало.

— Да, всё проклятый Мор.

После третьей песни Лелианы, подтянулись и певчие от пьяных бандитов. Или охотников. Кто из разберёт. Они старательно затянули какую-то унылую хоровую херь о том, как победят всех и вся своей доблестью и харизмой. Эльф с дудкой тут же потерял всякий запал. Владелица заведения тоже слушать это не хотела, но куда там. Остановить хор было уже невозможно, и она не без раздражения отвлеклась на новых гостей.

— Так вы комнаты брать будете или как? — спросила она, немного кривясь. Особо горластый певун жутко рвал уши в клочья своим фальцетом.

Гостей для трактира оказалось много. В силу вступил неписаный закон — кто первый, того и гусли. Последним пришедшим же выпало только три варианта: спать вповалку или в полупустом амбаре, прямо в сене, пока за стенкой будут мычать хозяйские друффало, либо тянуть жребий и делиться: трое морозятся в амбаре, зато все остальные на нормальных кроватях, вид которых уже начинал стираться из моей памяти.

Когда я спала в кровати, а не на ящиках, в палатке или ещё чёрт знает где?

Но факты говорили за себя. Морриган я бы морозить не оставила в любом случае. Лелиана никогда и не обладала лишней морозостойкостью. Винн всё-таки не была юной пташкой. Стэн, сколько бы ни корчил из себя глыбу, довольно сильно страдал из-за холода, а вязаное рукотворчество старшей чародейки находилось ещё на стадии проекта. Зевран своей неустойчивости к морозу особо и не скрывал. А вот мабари, как мне показалось, хозяйка бы уступила и собственную комнату. Всё-таки Ферелден и его жители немного странные. Хотя по сравнению с тем же Орзаммаром…

В любом случае, Огрен был для холода слишком волосат во всех местах своего тела, о чём упомянул громко и с гордостью. Алистер жал плечами, не выказывая никакой инициативы. А мне надо было быть примером. Вроде как. В конце концов, дурацкую ушастую шапку я так и не высвистнула, хоть и надеялась её до первого снега не надевать.

И пусть рассчитывать на тёплую ванну после ледяного ливня не приходилось, но зато накормили нас горячим, после чего, в принципе, уже больше ничего не надо было. Только лечь прямо за стойкой и уснуть сидя.

Но хозяйка выдала на руки три стрёмных матраца с подозрительными пятнами, три чуть менее стрёмные подушки, по комплекту на рожу, только два одеяла, и живо погнала обживаться на холод и Огрена, и Алистера, и меня. По ледяной мороси мы втроём пробрались в промозглый амбар, у которого не продувалась только крыша. Шейла пошла следом, устраиваясь у дверей, и довольно сообщила: «Сегодня прекрасная погода». Ветер тут же взвыл, оглушающе громыхнуло. Жутко скалящуюся каменную морду инфернально подсветила молния. Захотелось трусливо забиться в угол. Големша улыбалась угасающей буре так широко, что я сначала не поняла её восторгов, но потом увидела, как лихо вмазало ветром одинокую ворону о ближайшую сосну. Всё тут же встало на свои места.

Мы потратили прорву времени, чтобы разложиться. И если Огрен не чуял из-за собственного перегара ничего вокруг, и ему хватило свить гнездо прямо у входа, то вот и я, и Алистер внизу не остались, окопавшись на антресолях. Да вот только наверху оказалось ещё холоднее, пусть дождь и стих, а на небо взошла огромная блямба луны. Если б амбар был не пристройкой, сено бы оттуда просто сдувало к чертям собачьим из-за щелей между досками и в потолке. И я уже предвкушала, какой суперский будет сон в этой рухляди, продуваемой всеми ветрами, под глухое мычание и душераздирающий храп Огрена, от которого даже Шейла спряталась на улице. Хоть буря кончилась.

Никто даже особо не раздевался, и в сапогах бы было холодно, но их всё-таки следовало просушить лишний раз, да и в штанах спать не особенно комфортно. Зато матрацы не подвели. Я снова чувствовала горьковатый запах какой-то травы, как в хартийском логове, только там не было так шумно. И холодно. И луна такая яркая из-за облаков не виднелась. И вода не капала где-то в полутьме неподалёку сквозь прорехи в крыше. Да и Огрен не храпел и не бздел с такой периодичностью, что по нему часы сверять можно было.

Но если гном упал и уснул, то нам только предстояло делить спальные места на антресолях. Или я так думала.

— Можешь взять одеяло, у меня шапка есть, — я полезла в тюк с барахлом за шапкой, но страж остановил одним движением руки.

— Нет, ты бери. Я не мёрзну, а вот у тебя вечно руки ледяные, — Алистер тряхнул своим плащом уверенно и непоколебимо. Кого именно из нас двоих он лечил в этот момент я так и не поняла. В углу не особенно-то и дуло, но всё равно в такой дубак…

— Ты же первый и околеешь!

Он покачал головой, и все слова уплыли в никуда, даже не помахав на прощание. Наслаждайся, мол. И когда Огрен снова раскатисто всхрапнул, я в очередной раз перевернулась на другой бок. Страж остался на одном тонюсеньком горе-матраце, оставаясь и в рубахе, и в штанах, и носки не потеряв, под обыкновенным сырым плащом, под которым разве что калачиком свернуться. А у меня почти получилась почти вменяемая почти кровать. И это было просто нечестно. Страж наверняка ведь мёрз в такую паршивую погоду. Пусть и сам предложил, но всё-таки мучиться из-за собственной вежливости — распоследнее дело. Да, сам уступил, но свинством будет оставить его мёрзнуть. Спиной к спине поместимся и вдвоём как-нибудь под одним одеялом. Решено — долой произвол! Уже открыла рот, но Алистер заговорил первым.

— Мы выбрались с Глубинных троп… Я в это даже не верю, — сказал он тихо. — Ты вот в это веришь?

— Не особенно, если честно, — сказала в потолок, всё не смыкая глаз. Нечестно, что он спит в холоде, а я в тепле. Поднялась на локтях. — Слушай, если не хочешь махнуться, то залезай ко мне. Вдвоём потеплее должно быть.

Страж удивлённо раскрыл глаза, поворачивая голову. Даже в потёмках было заметно, как у него лицо вытянулось, и я медленно осознала, что именно брякнула и как.

— Только спать, а не тра… — запнулась на полуслове, прикусила язык, краснея разом. Алистер будто специально проверял нервы на прочность и смотреть не перестал. — Не то, что ты там понапридумывал! И уж тем более не здесь.

— Погоди, а где бы ты согласилась?

Спрашивал он совершенно серьёзно, даже дыхание затаил, и я поняла, что тоже почти не дышу. Краской окончательно всё лицо залило. И у него, и у меня. Но прожигать взглядом насквозь он так и не перестал. Достала подушку и запустила ему прямо в голову, чтоб так не пялился, выдохнула наконец. Страж снаряд поймал в воздухе и стал смотреть, лишь немного выглядывая из-за края. Осторожно, но с интересом. Всё ещё ждал ответа.

— Хочешь морозить себе почки — морозь, — шикнула и отвернулась на другой бок, залезая под одеяло по самые пылающие уши. И ведь просто хотела помочь, а не чтоб… перепихнуться. Теперь из головы ведь это не выкину. Вздохнула и заговорила в стену:

— Давай тогда я тебе хотя бы одеяло отдам. У меня плащ тёплый, могу и в нём поспать. И шапка есть.

Страж, видимо, прослушал.

— Но ты бы хотела провести ночь со мной?

Повернулась снова. Страж уселся, и мы глазели друг на друга, только смущаясь сильнее. К сожалению, второй подушки у меня не было.

— А ты сам-то как думаешь? — спросила тихо, но всё равно получилось грубо. Страж пожал плечами как-то даже печально.

— Ты сказала, что лучше повременить.

— С Глубинными тропами! — шикнула так же тихо, страж удивлённо моргнул. Да елки-моталки… Я когда-нибудь сгорю со стыда. Буквально. — С тобой для меня бы всё подошло. Да хоть в том задрипанном переулке в Орзаммаре! И на Глубинных тропах бы устроило, если б там не выпрыгивали из ниоткуда постоянно всякие жуткие твари!

Страж удивлённо округлил глаза, и я дошептала, чуя, как кровь приливает к лицу снова:

— Так что да. Я. Тебя. Хочу. Всего и без остатка. А место меня не особо волнует. И может быть, даже здесь бы подошло.

Выдохнула с чувством выполненного долга, унимая бьющееся набатом сердце, а Страж так и сидел, только сильнее в лице вытягиваясь. Ещё и рот раскрыл. Да Хаос же ж ведь вселенский! Дотянулась до плаща, другой рукой запуская в стража уже одеялом, и на этот раз ему прямо в рожу прилетело, укрывая как приведение.

— Не замёрзни там, — добавила я и укуталась в сырой плащ. Намного более холодный, чем стёганое шерстяное одеяло. От холода волосы едва ли не на бровях дыбом встали. Но ничего. Я не хрупкая нимфа, перетопчусь как-нибудь и без утепления. Отвернулась к стене. Ткань за спиной зашуршала, и в полнейшем молчании страж залез под плащ вместе с притащенным одеялом. И ледяными пятками. Я едва не выругалась, когда их случайно коснулась, развернулась, нащупала чужие руки. Даже холоднее моих.

— Ты просто лежал, мёрз и молчал?! — прошипела тихо и сжала ледяные пальцы крепче, поднесла ко рту и стала дышать, пытаясь разогреть воздух хоть чуть-чуть. — Душа моя, ты там себе мозг первым отморозил?!

— Солона, — страж глухо хохотнул и посмотрел молча. Так выразительно, что мне по-дурацки захотелось отпихнуть его ладонью прямо в лицо, чтоб не смотрел так… неприлично. Что-то очень дикое от таких взглядов заставляло переворачиваться всё внутри с ног на голову. Нельзя так на людей смотреть.

— Не надо мне строить глазки, я чёрствая, — сказала слишком сипло, выдохнула неровно. — Забыл? На меня твои чары обаяния не действуют.

— Совсем не действуют? — усмехнулся страж.

Страж прикрыл глаза и мягко коснулся губ, вытаскивая свои едва оттаявшие лапы и устраиваясь удобнее. Я вздрогнула, когда одеяло сползло, а страж торопливо стянул рубаху через голову и выдохнул в ночной воздух облако пара. Волосы у него взъерошились, а на теле от холода и вовсе встали дыбом. Сквозь дырявую крышу светило даже ярко. И тут запал как-то немного куда-то пропал. Совсем. Потому что вот мне нельзя было похвастать атлетическим сложением или хотя бы кожей без ссадин и синяков. Ох, ёпт, у меня же одних шрамов дохуища… Да и брилась ли ты на ночь, Дездемона?..

Упавшая на пол пряжка ремня прозвучала как удар молота о гвоздь. Гвоздь крышки моего гроба! Когда я уже буду сначала думать, а потом делать?!

Алистер стянул брюки вместе с труханами одним движением аж до колена. Я молча уставилась в ответ. Однако здравствуйте. Сглотнула слишком громко, чувствуя, как даже уши у меня покраснели, заторможено подняла взгляд, поймала полный какого-то чисто исследовательского любопытства взгляд стража. И ведь даже не притормозил, продолжил раздеваться. Близкий крах ощущался почему-то перегаром Огрена. Вот же засада. И когда Алистер снова полез ближе, паника накатила с новой силой, а его потеплевшие руки я вместе с собственной робой удержала на месте.

— Погоди! Тебе не кажется, что здесь слишком светло?

— В смысле холодно?

— Не-е-ет… В смысле: «Вообще-то я далеко не первая красавица на деревне, а ещё я вижу твой стручок, и мне сложно сосредоточиться на чём-то кроме него»! — в ответ дождалась только глухого гы-гыканья. — Это совсем не смешно!

Он только выдохнул чуть тише и всё-таки задрал робу выше бедра, прижимаясь и тяжело наваливаясь сверху всем телом. Получилось только пискнуть задавленно. Исступлённо зацеловывая и в лоб, и в щёки, и всё, что под раздачу попало, переключая всё внимание на поцелуи. И разом как-то всё равно стало на торопливое стягивание одежды и рваное дыхание, кромсающее тишину в клочья.

Оголённую кожу холодный воздух неприятно щипал, заставляя покрываться мурашками, изворачиваясь в мозолистых пальцах. Даже слишком мозолистых, когда дело дошло до внутренней стороны бедра. Как из ведра холодной водой окатило. Перехватила руку на полпути, заработала очень удивлённый взгляд.

— Может, это… Давай без этого, то есть… того. Сразу, — промямлила тихо. Хотелось откусить себе язык, а стражу стереть память. Алистер так удивлённо посмотрел во второй раз, что зубы прямо просились сжаться чуть крепче и всё ж таки отгрызть себе помело. Чисто ради человечества.

— Для меня это тоже первый раз, — сказал тихо страж, склоняясь ближе, и хрипло прошептал на ухо: — И я тоже нервничаю немного.

Закусила губу и разжала пальцы, Алистер коротко поцеловал в ухо, улыбнулся обезоруживающе и вновь поцеловал неторопливо в губы, мягко оглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра, медленно расслабляя, дожидаясь, пока мои пальцы не расцепились, пропуская к складкам. Но как только он ласково провёл по разгорячённой коже, лишь едва проникая внутрь, и у меня дыхание перехватило.

Лаская неторопливо, он только больше распалял, и я сама старалась огладить крепкие плечи, мягкую поросль на груди, дотянуться до его члена, успеть потрогать всего и везде, так жадно, будто время во всём мире кончалось вместе с нагревшимся между нами воздухом, полным рваных вздохов.

Взаимные ласки стали требовательнее, а ритм сердцебиения ускорился, поцелуи огрубели. Алистер шумно выдохнул, и вдруг резко откинулся назад, с пошлым чмоканьем выскользнули пальцы, заставляя мои руки разомкнуться. Схватил за бедра и подтянул ближе к себе, что я аж стукнулась зубами и открыла глаза. Он с каким-то азартом оглядел снизу вверх, чуть усмехнулся одним уголком рта.

Одновременно захотелось прикрыться и наоборот, выгнуться, только бы он смотрел так и дальше. Внимательно и голодно. Между ног было так влажно и горячо, он вошёл всё равно туго, слишком туго, до боли. Я прикусила губу до боли, чтобы переключиться, и пока страж замер, дыша тяжелее, притянула его за шею к себе, заставляя наклониться вперёд так близко, что снова чувствовался жар его тела.

Стиснула зубы крепче и подалась навстречу, стало ненамного легче, зато страж снова замер, а потом выдохнул на ухо шумно и прижался. Но вот когда вся эта хлипкая конструкция начала двигаться, я начала скулить как побитая псина, неся какую-то чушь вместе со стражем, а потом и стонать в голос, с силой вцепляясь в его спину и, наверное, царапаясь. Хотелось больше. И в один ритм мы вошли не сразу, но когда освоились, то вдвоём принялись нашёптывать какую-то бессвязную чушь о любви вперемешку с полузадушенными стонами, стараясь не шуметь. И темп нарастал, заставляя забывать слова, кроме разве что его имени. Только это держалось в памяти.

С глухим полувсхлипом произнесла вслух, крепче прижимаясь грудью к его телу, он напрягся, вздрогнул мелко, и перемазал мне живот.

Всё стихло, только мы вдвоём смотрели друг на друга, не в силах отдышаться. И казалось, будто вся вселенная замерла, растягивая момент, я прикрыла глаза, страж осторожно чмокнул в скулу, и я дотянулась до его волос, зарываясь пальцами и гладя аккуратно. Облизнула пересохшие губы.

Страж засмеялся устало, уткнулся сырым лбом мне в плечо, выравнивая дыхание.

— Я говорил, как сильно тебя люблю?

— А я люблю тебя, — взглянула на стража, тот щурился и улыбался. Вдвоём завозились, укладываясь удобнее, но пришлось ещё сильнее потесниться.

— По всем церковным догмам меня сейчас должна молния поразить за такое, — лениво сказал Алистер.

— А ты думал, почему именно молнией? Почему не радугой? Почему не снегом? Или почему не рассыпать конфетти и не поджечь? — я повернула морду и взглянула на стража, скалящегося как перекормленный рыбой кошак. — Я один раз видела град. С куриное яйцо. Вот это я понимаю — кара небесная.

— Но молнии выглядят внушительнее, — усмехнулся страж, я глубокомысленно кивнула, он хохотнул снова и понизил голос: — Вначале сверкнёт зарево, а затем настанет конец всему роду людскому… ну, каким мы его знаем. — Он вздохнул, но без особого сожаления. — Я очень-очень плохой грешник…

Долго лежали молча, просто греясь друг о друга, обдумывая произошедшее, и разом становилось так спокойно. Оказалось, тишина вокруг просто оглушает, да и небо в такую холодную ясную ночь выглядит очень притягательно.

Дыра в крыше была довольно широкой, и целые россыпи звёзд там сияли ярко. Но совсем без Млечного Пути. Как далеко от Солнечной системы я сейчас нахожусь? Потерялась где-то. Но когда? Когда всё пошло не так: тогда, когда проснулась в Тени, или когда поняла, что история не та? Или за много-много лет до этого? Как долго я так плутаю?

Перевела взгляд на стража, тот уже успел прикрыть глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Если приложить ухо к его груди, прикоснуться к тёплой коже и если вслушаться ещё, то можно услышать, как ровно стучит его сердце. Если закрыть глаза, то покажется, будто и нет ничего кроме этого тепла и спокойствия.

А в целом… В целом, может быть, и не так уж страшно потеряться. Не когда есть хотя бы один ориентир.

***

Наутро оказалось, что у хозяйки жил омерзительный наглый индюк. Эта ощипанная тварь так мерзко верещала, сообщая о приходе нового дня, что никакой петух был не ровня этому чудовищу.

Солнце только поднималось над горизонтом, а в таверне уже убыло ровно на одну группу: балахоны куда-то свинтили ещё в ночи. Но потрёпанные кожанки квасили и за них тоже. За завтраком Лелиана поплакалась на слишком вонючие матрасы, а Зевран на собачий холод даже в здании.

— Не могу представить, как мы будем переживать зиму, — страдальчески вздохнул он, не менее страдальчески переливая мертвенно-серую кашу в своей тарелке. — Здесь уже холоднее, чем в Антиве в середине зимы. А сейчас только середина осени! В Морозных горах было не так уж и холодно!

— Найдём ещё тёплой одежды в Редклиффе. Там ведь найдётся хоть один портной или торговец? — я никак не могла стереть с лица улыбку, Алистер улыбался в ответ, так мы и переглядывались. Молча и много. Хоть и сидели рядом за столом, незаметно соприкасаясь коленями и изредка локтями. И из-за этого утро становилось самым-самым лучшим.

— Ещё промёрзнет земля, и как мы будем спать? — поддержала антиванца Лелиана. Огрен громко хмыкнул и уставился хмуро сначала на Алистера, а затем и на меня.

— Зато вам не пришлось слушать всю ночь, как…

— Огрен! — в один голос у нас со стражем кричать получалось на ура. Пылать рожами тоже. Глаза у Винн округлились, а сведённые вместе брови не обещали мне ничего хорошего. Морриган ухмыльнулась.

— Сдавалось мне, что орден ваш подобное поощрять не должен. Сплошь обман, — насмешливо поддразнила она. За столом повисла плотная тишина, нарушаемая только чавканьем псов внизу и стуком их мисок о пол. Араннай хлопнул в ладоши и рассмеялся.

— Мой дорогой друг, тебе даже такой мороз не был помехой? Или ты просто прислушался к моему совету и…

— Ла-ла-ла-ла! Ничего не слышу! — воскликнул Алистер и зажал оба уха ладонями, Араннай только громче засмеялся, пока я старательно пыталась меньше походить на плод порочной любви редиса и томата. А потому, когда к нам подошёл ещё и Йован с совершенно нейтральными новостями, я дико обрадовалась.

Йован и его люди тоже планировали выйти, впрочем, доки Каленхада были не более чем в нескольких часах пути, а Йован, направляющийся в сторону Орзаммара, не смог отказать мне в одной маленькой просьбе задержаться на денёк-другой. Не после Редклиффа. Ведь письмо от Дагны ещё лежало вместе с другими документами, и его только предстояло отнести первому чародею, а ответ — в Орзаммар. Кандидата в посыльные лучше Йована я не нашла.

Но когда тёмный силуэт башни Круга уже маячил над лесом, мне всё чаще стало казаться, что проворачивать сомнительные ритуалы под носом у храмовников не самая лучшая идея.


	26. Специфика демонических колыбельных

У миловидной гномки Фельзи был аккуратный вздёрнутый носик. Как этот носик не чуял недельного перегара Огрена, я понять не могла. Таверна у Каленхада не была большой, и в таком месте аромат уж точно никак не выветривался моментально и самостоятельно. Вроде я и видела воочию, как сам гном пытался выдавить последние крохи романтики из себя, но глазам поверить не могла. Лелиана даже подсказывала ему поначалу. И пока Огрен в своей особой манере обольщал даму сердца, бард как бы невзначай подвязалась петь о любви. Зевран нацелился на обдирание всех денег с трёх несчастных выпивох-картёжников в углу, и только Шейла могла поручиться за стопроцентную сохранность Ворона. Морриган же ушла отдыхать почти сразу. Хотя скорее изучать гримуар Флемет — слишком часто она стала держать эту книгу под рукой.

Но по-прежнему Винн, Стэну, Алистеру и мне со Жнецом предстояло провернуть кровавое дельце.

С озера Каленхад так пронзительно тянуло холодом, что хотелось срастись с плащом. Винн тихо вязала, и только её спицы стукались друг о друга. Стэн мрачно таращился в туман у Имперского тракта и совсем не смотрел на башню Круга. Но и Винн, и Стэн были как удавы спокойны. Алистер нервничал так же, как и я. И вдвоём мы вполне успешно поднимали общий уровень нервотрёпки. Жнец поскуливал, прижимая уши и заражаясь этим настроением.

— Parsherra, прекращайте уже, — пробурчал кунари, косясь одним глазом. Мы со стражем переглянулись.

— Лично я не могу, — сглотнула, уже заранее ерзая. Лодочник не спешил явиться на промозглую утреннюю пристань Каленхада. А что, если он работает только по определённым дням? — Меня будет тошнить от качки, меня будет тошнить от Каллена, меня будет тошнить от лириума. Это нервирует.

А что, если мы забыли лириум?!

— Алистер, лириум же у тебя?!

— Что? Да! Конечно! — он судорожно обшманал пояс и показал бурдюк. Фух.

— Хорошо, — я выдохнула. Вот ещё немного, и как малефикарша кинлохская буду жрать собственные ногти, чтобы успокоиться. Страж тяжко вздохнул, и я схватила его за руку, сжимая крепко. Дрожать, так вместе. — Что-нибудь да выйдет из этой магии.

Алистер молча кивнул и сжал мою ладонь в ответ, мы затаились, прекращая расколбас. Стэн обречённо возвёл очи горе.

На пристани впятером проторчали аж до полудня. Утренний иней успел растаять, туман ушёл, пасмурные облака сдуло, и пожухлая осенняя трава прела, нагреваясь под лучами солнца. Когда Винн показала гордо результат своих трудов, растущий в геометрической прогрессии ещё с Глубинных троп, а затем в ультимативной форме вынудила кунари примерить связанную кофту. Наконец заявился лодочник.

Так как я решительно выступила против блевать перед Алистером, а двух воинов в тяжеленной амуниции за раз переправлять на скромном ялике было не совсем комильфо, то первыми сплавлялись я и кунари. Стэну пришлось надевать свой доспех уже в лодке. Поверх добротного шерстяного свитера сильверитовый панцирь всё-таки сел, но кунари стал напоминать танк, из которого торчала серокожая и глубоко недовольная трёпом нашего нового капитана морда.

Лодочник оказался куда дружелюбнее своего курящего собрата по цеху с другого берега. Он немного удивился визиту в Кинлох таких странных гостей, вслух помянув наш с Йованом забег по воде, но затем сделал вид, будто такое тут происходит каждый день и уже в порядке нормы. И всё то время, пока я звучно чистила организм за корму и мысленно молилась не увидеть здешнего миникракена ещё раз, а кунари под мои симфонии собирал самообладание по крупицам, капитан зачёсывал охуительные истории о том, как местные храмовники и маги сваливались за борт этой самой лодки. Сам рассказывал, сам смеялся, и ему было абсолютно нормально.

Встав же на твёрдый причал, я на него тут же и села. Кунари стоял против света, всё ещё разглядывая противоположный берег. Высокий силуэт Стэна солнце подсвечивало. Слепяще ярко.

— Стэн, — позвала слабо, кунари повернул голову чуть-чуть. Лодчёнка удалялась от причала, только плеск вёсел долетал. — Спасибо, что пошёл со мной. Ты не обязан был, но ты здесь.

— Обязан, — уверенно произнёс безрогий, усаживаясь рядом.

— Но я не гоню никого с собой силой.

— Аришок спросил: «Что такое Мор?» Мне поручили найти ответ.

— И сопровождение недодемонов на ритуалы магии крови в это укладывается? — протянула я недоверчиво. Стэн хмыкнул совершенно нейтрально.

— Ты не была под Остагаром? Не была на Глубинных тропах? Ты серый страж. Ты имеешь дело с Мором, — сказал он ровно и помолчал. — А если задать вопрос пустоте, то она не ответит.

— Но ты и меня не спрашиваешь, — я вперилась в его морду взглядом, выдерживая игру в гляделки. Кунари кивнул.

— Твои действия говорят.

— И что же они тебе сказали?

— Что saar-bas проныры, — Стэн смотрел свысока серьёзно, вот только в его глазах тень злорадства мелькнула, но тут же исчезла. — И что они не одинаковы. Страж, этот ритуал безумен, но если он закончится неприемлемо, я не подведу.

Стэн кивнул себе за спину, где крепился его двуручный меч. О, это так трогательно. Я улыбнулась широко, расслабляясь на нагревшемся камне причала и щурясь от солнечных лучей. Стэн снова посмотрел вдаль. Без тени кунари, светом слепило, но с воды тянуло прохладой, обдувая лицо и сбивая жару, волны плескались совсем рядом. В такой день даже чайки появились. Умиротворяющая здесь атмосфера, и не подумаешь, что пару месяцев назад Кинлох залили кровью одержимые.

— У тебя очень странный взгляд на мир, Стэн. Наверное, я тебя так никогда до конца и не пойму, — улыбнулась шире на немного удивлённое выражение у такого огромного воина. Тоже едва ли различимое, как и все его эмоции обычно. Убийца, сектант, конченый псих, сладкоежка. И хороший друг. Странное сочетание. — А ещё я очень ценю, что ты от меня не отвернулся. Ты отличный друг, и мне спокойнее, когда ты рядом.

Стэн уткнулся взглядом вдаль и сжал челюсть так, что желваки проступили.

— Разве людская память настолько коротка? В Лотеринге я сидел в клетке. Я убил семью. У них были дети, их я убил тоже.

Из-за меча, я это знаю. Помню. И я последняя, перед кем за такое надо оправдываться. Учитывая Арену в Орзаммаре и риски тогда, оправдываться скорее надо мне. Не было бы с нами Винн…

Стэн хмуро кивнул на тот берег.

— Это была ночь. Порождения тьмы появились внезапно. Они нахлынули отовсюду. Мы долго сражались. Я убил последнюю тварь. Слишком поздно. Она ударила первой. Когда очнулся, меня нашли крестьяне. Они не знали ничего, сказали прямо, но меча не было рядом, и никого больше не было. Я потерял рассудок.

Знай я его чуть меньше, не обратила бы внимания на те долгие взгляды. Но всё же его волновал далеко не только меч.

— Ты ведь не был один, верно? Где другие кунари?

Стэн покачал головой и ответил бесстрастно.

— Рядом с дорогой ещё сохранились следы. Вы ведь всегда сжигаете трупы. Теперь на месте лагеря только гарь.

— Мне жаль, — сказала искренне, но кунари остановил взмахом руки.

— Пустые слова, страж, — прохладно сказал Стэн, — они не могут изменить прошлое.

— Они могут повлиять на настоящее, — не согласилась я, дотянулась кончиками пальцев до его локтя. — Это был несчастный случай, тебе не нужно себя корить.

Стэн долго смотрел в ответ, наконец хмыкнул, отвернулся и ничего не ответил.

Пока лодочник мотал круг, мы мимоходом успели обсудить с кунари магов Сегерона, но я так и не поняла, где Стэн насмехался надо мной, а где говорил серьёзно. Упорства в том, что он не тамассран, чтобы обучать, я тоже не поняла. Если только тамассран учат, то они и с оружием обращаться учат? Но кунари не доверяют оружие женщинам, насколько я понимаю, но а если и доверяют, то такие дамы у них дамами и не считаются. Но тамассран только женщины. И именно в понимании кунари, то есть те, кто не носят оружия и физиологически женщины… То есть тамассран не учат обращаться с оружием, но учат только тамассран. Запутанная у них всё-таки система. Но вот когда Стэн стал через слово употреблять кунлат, то мозги мои действительно начали скрипеть, а смысл беглых фраз доходил хорошо если со второго раза: «каратаум саирабаза не обходится без арварада»… И вот поди угадай, где он выругался.

Затем причалили Винн и Алистер со Жнецом, и началось муторное карабканье по лестницам. Обиднее всего было то, что потом придётся спускаться в подвал, а затем вновь подниматься, и вновь спускаться. Но как бы там ни было, письмо Дагны отошло первым делом к Ирвингу. И лишь после того, с положительным ответом на руках, под предлогом изучения местной библиотеки, мы все смогли сначала слинять из-под всевидящего ока храмовников по одному, а затем проникнуть в подвал. И всего-то десяток глубинных охотников спустя, мы надыбали элювиан. Всё такой же пыльный, мутный, оставленный за стеклянной сферой. Совместными усилиями вытащили это добро.

— Я читала о таких зеркалах, — задумчиво поведала Винн, разглядывая элювиан поближе. — Это эльфийские артефакты, но я не помню, чтобы в Кинлох привозили нечто подобное.

— Не всех же уведомляют о содержимом хранилища, — на мои мысли вслух старшая чародейка вздохнула. — Ну… начнём, пожалуй.

Чистый лириум пошёл голубоватым паром, стоило вслух произнести длиннющую заковыристую формулу, накачаться ещё и разбавленной бурдой из обработанного, и вуаля — пришло ощущение, что бурлящая кровь вот-вот пойдёт из ушей, глаз и носа одновременно. Виски сдавливало, а мозг будто ржавой вилкой выскабливали. Ну и мерзкая же параша.

— Рассчитывать на пса, как на идентификатор одержимости… — произнесла Винн и с сомнением покачала головой. — Мабари — порода умная, но стоит ли так полагаться на прозорливость пса?

Жнец обиженно фыркнул и пронзительно глянул на чародейку. Весь оскорблённый род собачий смотрел его глазами.

— Стоит, потому что Солона вернётся, — заявил Алистер без тени сомнения. Стэн мрачно кинул взгляд на стража и коротко кивнул мне. Значит, если что, кунари приглядит, чтобы я не… чтобы оно не натворило дел. Обнадёживает. Да и пока что на магию крови не похоже… если забыть, благодаря чему я вообще ещё дышу. Просто радости полные штаны.

— Помни о заклинании Развеяния. Оно куда проще Литании, но не менее действенно против демонов, — наказала Винни напоследок, и я сосредоточилась на исходящей от лириума силе. Голову сдавило сильнее, а внутри разгорающегося зеркала закопошилось нечто. Воздух загустел.

***

Тень не была похожа на Тень. Она всегда отливала грязно-зелёным, а пепел в воздухе никогда не исчезал до конца. Здесь же небо было зелёным, но только дымка вокруг устилала землю, прятала уходящие вдаль призрачные зеркала. Десятки и сотни, или даже тысячи. Как на бескрайнем кладбище с огромными надгробиями. Элювиан в Кинлохе был не таким большим. Эти же зеркала были просто гигантскими, в несколько этажей, и выглядели немного иначе. Какие-то были чёрными, какие-то валялись грудой осколков, но они все отличались от зеркала Кинлоха чем-то почти неуловимым.

Но всё же именно элювиан из Круга и стоял у меня за спиной. И там поток бурлил яркий, будто в воду фосфора намешали.

— Ты справилась, — малефикарша появилась буквально из ниоткуда, хлопнула в ладоши. От неожиданности я подпрыгнула. Амелл расплылась в улыбке. — Я не думала, что мне удастся попасть в это место. Но вот я здесь. И ты здесь. Какое замечательное совпадение, не находишь?

Совпадение? То есть Алистер тащил на себе бурдюк с «совпадением», я зубрила заклинание, потому что звёзды так сошлись, а Стэн совершенно по наитию решил озаботиться вопросом одержимых на пару с Винн. Вот уж свезло, так свезло.

Но если не отвлекаться на странный ход мысли у малефикарши, место казалось смутно знакомым. При этом точно не являлось таковым.

— Это не Перекрёсток, ведь так?

— Перекрёсток?.. — удивлённо переспросила малефикарша. — Боюсь, я не знаю… — Она тут же собралась. — Не важно, если хочешь знать, где мы, то это одно из многочисленных отражений реальности в Тени. Воспоминания о элювианах. И к одному из них я смогла привязать настоящий! Ну разве не чудесно?

Амелл сверкала как начищенный пятак.

— Конечно, золотце… но теперь ты рассказывай, что мне делать с этим, — я обвела собственную рожу, приобретшую дополнительные глаза. Магичка прищурилась насмешливо.

— Нужно найти место, откуда демон появился изначально в Тени. Там они всегда сильнее, но и уязвимее. И если верить тевинтерским трактатам, только там можно найти источник его сил, — Амелл улыбнулась по-доброму. — И направить один поток энергии к другому, а к месту я тебя отведу. Наверняка ведь заблудишься одна.

И как только малефикарша дала добро на поиски, стало понятно, что если б я пыталась отыскать малую родину демона одна, то мне бы и всей жизни не хватило. Малефикарша ориентировалась в Тени: знала какой-то странный финт и могла находить переходы. Она в буквальном смысле находила что-то, хотя бы отдалённо похожее на квадрат, бубнила себе под нос скорее не заклинание, а название. Просто слово. Ассоциацию. Затем она отодвигала говорящий шкаф из человеческих зубов или доставала из картины дверь, или даже снимала призрачную крышку с чайника из какой-то слизи, повисшего в воздухе посреди кривого леса. И каждый раз оказывалось, что это переход. Как пояснила сама малефикарша, здесь никогда и не было понятия материальных пространства и времени. А потом она заулыбалась как поехавшая. Кто-то явно проторчал в Тени гораздо дольше нормы.

Но после очередного перехода нас забросило на небольшую площадь. Какой-то город, совершенно безлюдный и очень грязный. Пересохший фонтан с проплавленным бортиком, высокие каменные здания вокруг, потрёпанные флаги красного цвета под грязно-зелёным небом. Богато, но запущено. Ещё и пепла в воздухе стало куда больше, чем обычно. Появилось странное чувство, будто и это место знакомо. Но вот фонтан с какой-то птицей наверху я бы точно запомнила.

— Поспешим, — шепнула Солона и потащила за локоть мимо похожих как отражения домов, прямо к проплавленному фонтану. Показалось, вроде где-то зажурчала вода, хотя её нигде явно не было. Малефикарша уверенно указала на фонтан и подтолкнула вперёд. — Прикоснись к нему и направь все свои помыслы на то, чтобы соединить силу.

— С фонтаном соединять?.. Это… нелепо, — я ещё раз оглянулась на оплавленного героя. Кривая птичка с раскрытым клювом разве что не каркнула мне в рожу. Источник силы демона — фонтанчик? Я ожидала чего-то более внушительного. Камин хотя бы. Подошла ближе, прикоснулась к этой штуке. Камень оказался тёплым, будто бы живым. Очень неприятное ощущение — там, кажись, что-то закопошилось. Еле слышное журчание стало напоминать приглушённые шепотки. Какие-то были женским, какие-то мужскими, какие-то скрипели ржавыми шестернями. И самое неприятное, они отзывались со всех сторон. Разве эта штука не должна помочь мне перестать слышать такие вот голоса?

— Нелепо или нет, но это твой единственный шанс, — сострадательно вздохнула малефикарша. Я всё-таки коснулась поверхности, сосредотачивая всё на этом обдрипанном фонтане.

Голоса стали громче, и сердце пропустило удар. Это были те самые голоса. Те самые голоса с этими мерзкими мыслями. Отдёрнула руку.

— У тебя сложности? — заискивающе спросила малефикарша из-за спины, я оглянулась.

— Кажется, я слышу эту тварь ещё громче.

Малефикарша покачала головой.

— Это нормально, — ответила Амелл. Да это нихера не нормально. Наверное, мне перекосило и без того кривой ебальник, потому что малефикарша тут же понимающе улыбнулась и пожала плечами. — Это показатель того, что всё идёт как надо. Ты же не хочешь умереть в процессе?

Она говорила убедительно, и мне всем сердцем хотелось ей верить. Всё-таки она, наверное, мне даже немного начала нравиться. Только вот появилась одна несостыковочка. Мелочь. Сущая мелочь, о которой я и не задумывалась раньше.

Демон ведь существо из Тени. Чистая энергия. Вполне себе разумная.

— Скажи-ка мне только одно, — пока всё было спокойно, или так только казалось. Встревоженное выражение малефикарши виделось лживым. — Когда эта завесная дрянь получит всю силу, она тут же получит и разум, и тело в своё распоряжение?

Я нахмурилась, а малефикарша вдруг растянула губы в улыбке. Только глаза её остались холодными. Мёртвыми.

Амелл вдруг толкнула в спину со всей силы, тёплый камень под пальцами загудел хором голосов. Она отшатнулась назад, её кулаки сжались. Силуэт очертило алым. Прозрачные руки исчезали в мерцании, незаметные уже по плечо. У эмиссара на Глубинных тропах было похожее свечение. Только куда ярче. А ведь в нашу первую встречу она даже при угрозе жизни не применяла магию…

— Заверши ритуал, — прошипела малефикарша. — Ну!

Амелл встала в позу, разве что следом волосы не вздыбились. Я указала на её пальцы когтистой лапой.

— Хочешь снова призвать ту дрянь, потому что твоя сила не восстанавливается? Это то, почему ты врала? С самого начала была с этой дрянью заодно? И не пытайся меня запугать. Мы можем спокойно поговорить и всё обсудить, не нужно…

Малефикарша что-то воскликнула, и по всему телу пробежалась поганая волна какого-то липкого холода, сковывающего до костей, выворачивающего руки.

Развеяние-развеяние-развеяние-ра…

Амелл завопила, нас обеих задело волной до боли. Она зашипела вслух, снова пытаясь собрать энергию вокруг. Остановила её только крупная печать. Малефикаршу тут же подкосило, но и мне досталось от собственного финта.

— Обсудить… — выплюнула малефикарша зло. — Нечего обсуждать! Тень не существует отдельно и не просто «находится» за Завесой, бестолочь. Ты не сможешь спрятаться от этого, не сможешь убежать. Остаётся только смириться.

— Да я просто сломаю этот чёртов фонтан!

Амелл засмеялась, пытаясь подняться. Не получалось у неё, не получалось и у меня. С первым же отлетевшим от фонтана куском, прошибло на боль, а из-под чешуи потекла тёмная кровь. Амелл только наблюдала, смотрела исподлобья и даже не скрывала торжества, я нахмурилась, сцепила зубы крепко, но подняться тоже не получилось. Всё же эта чертова магия развеяния давила не только на малефикаршу. И уже ощутимо.

— Тогда просто засажу сраный водомёт за барьер, и пусть торчит за Завесой, — проскрежетала я сквозь зубы. Солона рассмеялась и растянула губы в мерзкой ухмылке.

— Можешь отделить исток и убеждать себя в том, что всё кончилось, но Тень это не просто энергия, это сердце Тедаса.

— Да хоть левая почка, — прокряхтела тихо в ответ. Амелл снисходительно усмехнулась.

— Однажды ты оступишься и потеряешь контроль. Сможешь и себя запечатать?

По спине пробежали мурашки, а холодные глаза малефикарши гипнотизировали. Не мигая.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим.

Амелл ухмыльнулась поганее, всё ещё глухо посмеиваясь.

Вслух я проговорила формулу, чтобы наверняка, перебить малефикаршу. Под её тихий смех шепчущая оплавленная конструкция наконец окончательно оказалась за барьером. Простеньким защитным барьером, помноженным на созидательное заклинание для подпитки самого барьера и паралитической печати. В теории, демон вроде бы находился в анабиозе. Но по факту гнездо с осами в полиэтиленовый пакет засунуть было бы безопаснее, чем сделать вот это.

Оглянулась на малефикаршу.

— Что же ты мне там наплела про честный обмен?

— А что ты теперь-то хочешь от меня? Правды? — ухмыльнулась малефикарша. — Правда в том, что ты должна была сдохнуть уже давно, ничего бы не узнала, и все бы получили своё. А что будешь делать теперь, м-м? Убьёшь меня? — Она зыркнула ненавидяще и прорычала сквозь зубы: — Попробуй!

Хотелось ей отплатить за подставу с процентом. Ведь не задумайся на секунду дольше, и что бы тогда вернулось в Кинлох? Она определённо не думала. И о своём дражайшем Каллене, видать, тоже. Или это тоже была ложь? Хотела что? Показаться более человечной? Почему я ей вообще поверила? Каждому её лживому слову. Купилась на слезливую историю? Нет. У меня тоже была выгода. Мне хотелось верить, что она не врёт, хотелось знать хоть что-то наверняка о своём состоянии. Вот же… Всё-таки она и впрямь куда умнее меня.

— Ты вообще думала о тех, кто бы встретил эту тварь с той стороны? Я не говорю о своих друзьях. Они тебе никто, но твои…

Амелл расхохоталась надрывно.

— Да ты, что ли, сама плачешь по всем убитым?! А, страж? Плачешь по ним?

Малефикарша опустила лицо и нервно покачала головой, прошипела зло сквозь зубы:

— Ненавижу тебя.

Может, почудилось, но она, кажется, расплакалась. Ну ешкин же…

— Мы можем придумать что-нибудь вместе. Тебе ведь нужен только переход, вернее энергия для него, и я могу поделиться тем, что есть.

Слабая печать мигнула в последний раз и рассеялась. Солона вздрогнула всем телом и спросила севшим голосом:

— Почему?

По кочану. Ведь делать-то мне больше нечего, и все дурацкие истории про её ушибленную семейку, Кулера и прочие радости жизни слушала чисто из любви к искусству. Я фыркнула, зашагала к ней, малефикарша зажмурилась, закрываясь руками, и когда лапы легли ей на плечи, она только напряглась всем телом, прождала пару секунд, но когда ударов и заклинаний не последовало, наконец посмотрела ошарашено.

— Верю в тебя, — пожала плечами и улыбнулась ей. — Разве что в качестве компенсации возьму честное пионерское слово не устраивать больше такого. Это действительно было опасно. Не только для меня или тебя, но для всех в башне. Для твоего ненаглядного, кстати, тоже.

В полной тишине Амелл так долго и хмуро пыталась разглядеть на моём шестиглазом рыле надпись: «Наебалово», что я чуть сама не поверила в её существование.

— Странная, — грустно выдохнула малефикарша и покачала головой, но затем слабо ответила на улыбку, а потом вдруг полоснула ногтём по собственной ладони, сверкнуло алым. — Я даю слово, что никогда снова не буду пытаться призывать демонов. — Она снова вздохнула. — И я должна извиниться за свои действия в прошлом. Прости.

Путь обратно проделали в полном молчании, но тишина не казалась гнетущей. И только почти у самого зеркала меня осенило.

— Кстати, Солона, у меня есть ещё один вопрос. Если ты тогда с той демонической штукой сотрудничала, то почему ритуал сорвался?

Магичка нахмурилась задумчиво, закусила ноготь и после затянувшихся размышлений только пожала плечами.

***

Каллен всё-таки притащил Грегора в хранилище — посмотреть, как богомерзкие колдуны совершают свои черные мессы. Но рыцарь-командор застал совершенно мирную картину того, как Винни демонстрирует нашей скромной группе весь хлам Кинлоха. Чисто обзорно.

Грегор в полной тишине обошёл хранилище. Делая вид, будто что-то ищет, он искоса оглядывал всю нашу компанию, но никто ничего подозрительного не делал. И только полный зачарованной лириумной гадости бурдюк мог бы выдать. Грегор, не найдя ничего, смерил молчаливым долгим взглядом дерганного Каллена, явно спавшего меньше восьми часов в сутки. Если вообще спавшего.

Хотя после одолжения для Амелл чувствовала я себя не менее сонной. Помимо того, что резко стало холодно, укачивало даже просто стоя, и ноги подкашивались как ватные. Выкачала эта ведьма для своих перемещений из меня всё, что смогла, и теперь не шатало меня лишь чудом.

— Псину вон, — безапелляционно заявил Грегор, закончив смотр. Жнец обиженно заскулил, но на этом претензии рыцаря-командора к нам кончились. Даже к моей позеленевшей роже не придрался. Каллену этого было явно мало, и он всё продолжал и продолжал навешивать обвинения в магии крови уже и на Стэна с Алистером. В итоге Грегор громко отчитал Резерфорда, сказал, что Ирвинг через день вышлет магов, а затем просто выставил всех гостей из башни с указанием лично мне как минимум до конца Мора не возвращаться в башню ни под каким предлогом. Мол, я ему своим присутствием людей пугаю.

Когда озеро Каленхад оказалось позади вместе с башней, а Йован с разрешением от первого чародея двинулся к Орзаммару вместе со своей сектой, уже наступил вечер. Огрен, встретивший нас в кабаке первым в компании Фельзи, оборжал свитер Стэна, за что получил нагоняй от Винни. Зевран всё-таки раздел своих карточных противников, и теперь отвешивал им поочерёдно сомнительные комплименты. Лелиана же собирала почётный десятый круг оваций двух подслеповатых старушек в церковных одеяниях за свои познания в классических ферелденских балладах. По большй части о Каленхаде Великом, объединившем воинственную горсть тэйрниров в сам, собственно, Ферелден. Шейла притаилась в углу, насколько это было вообще возможно для двухметровой каменной големши, и молчаливо наблюдала за всем этим бардаком.

Мы двинулись в Редклифф с рассветом, и если б не куча медвежьих капканов по всей дороге — двигались бы в разы быстрее. Но какие-то психи раскидали ловушки прямо по тропам рядом с Имперским трактом, как раз там, где тевинтерская трасса обваливалась. Ещё и маскировали эти черти свои капканы и листьями, и ветками, и грязью. Явно столько медведей в округе не водилось.

Только на полдороги к Редклиффу стало ясно, что это не на медведей силки. Вернее, не совсем на медведей. Этот потапыч на потрёпанного слонопотама больше походил, по ошибке поросшего влажной от крови шерстью и костяными шипами. Он вылез на тропу у очередного спуска с древней дороги, окопавшись в облезлых кустах у запущенного поля брани. Вытоптанное ристалище, полное людских трупов, привлекло трупоедов всех мастей, и вскоре к косолапому на помощь прибежали линялые волки с теми же признаками на мордах. Если б не остатки припарок с Глубинных троп, противостояние этим тварям закончилось бы херово.

Порождений тьмы рядом не оказалось. Их следов тоже не было — ни чёрной слизи, ни ржавого оружия, ни стрёмных туш этих гремлинов не нашлось на всём мертвенно тихом побоище. Кроме отожравшихся на мертвечине ворон живых тоже не было. Но и без свидетелей становилось понятно, что столкнулись тут люди не случайно. Из кучи подпалённых стягов зелёный дракон всё же узнавался. Видать, речи эрла Эамона действительно сподвигли местную знать ещё больше раздробиться. И ведь как же вовремя-то. Если так и дальше пойдёт, то никто до архидемона вообще не доживёт. Раньше друг друга перебьют.

Но пусть живых не нашлось, нашлись припасы обеих сторон. Гнилые овощи, сожженные ткани и уцелевшее оружие с доспехами. Мародёры пока не успели поживиться здесь, и первыми мародёрами стали мы. На какой-то момент даже показалось странным, насколько спокойно перебирались вещи мертвецов. От такого общего безразличия становилось немного не по себе.

Морриган в делёжке участия не принимала. Ей рыться в кучах всякого мусора ради пары дырявых галош и наколенников на продажу было совершенно не интересно. Зато труп плюгавого медведя она осматривала придирчиво. Трогать что-то настолько мерзкое и вонючее руками я бы не отважилась и на спор, зато Зевран догадался потыкать палкой одного из волков, Огрен сплюнул на особо кусачего. Шестицентерового топтыжку огибали все.

— Берескарн, одно из Мором покалеченных созданий, — вслух произнесла Морриган и задумчиво осмотрела шипастого медведя, я скривилась, когда она подошла к нему ещё ближе.

— Морриган! Пожалуйста, не трогай эту гадость.

Жемчужина Коркари тихо фыркнула.

— Знания дают силу, если их использовать, иначе это мёртвый груз, — Морриган вдруг усмехнулась коротко, распрямилась и растворилась в тенях, обращаясь в такую же моровую херню. Глыба, а не медведь. Морриган тут же обернулась обратно и оглянулась на копошащихся в припасах со с трудом скрываемой довольной ухмылкой. — Видишь? Пусть у тебя такое колдовство и не выходит, но такой урок усвоить сможешь и ты, чтобы использовать. Лишь это важно.

— Думаешь, стоит поучиться у порождений тьмы?

Морриган рассмеялась.

— Если умеешь наблюдать и слушать… — таинственно закончила она, оставляя меня думать о вечном над кучей плесневелой капусты и драных перчаток. Научиться у порождений тьмы? Чему-то… Посмотрела вслед Морриган. Жаль, что всё-таки мне не даётся её умение оборачиваться… Там хоть не наблюдай, хоть до посинения обнаблюдайся… Впрочем, у порождений тьмы, пожалуй, действительно найдётся пара фокусов. С чутьём на скверну, например. Неспроста же моровые волки забежали помочь этому берескарну?

***

Редклифф встретил гомоном и новыми лицами долийских охотников и орзаммарских воинов из разных каст. В ясный осенний полдень деревня ожила, а без баррикад от ходячих мертвецов и с новыми гостями она выглядела почти цветущей. И очень людной. Кое-кто из жителей даже узнавал нас ещё на подходе, тыкая пальцами. Въезд завалило цветастой листвой, превращая неприветливо-красную глину в пёстрый ковёр. Дорога к замку и двор тоже пестрели жёлтым, оранжевым и даже красным. И если б не ещё больше воинов, машущих кто чем во дворе уже замка, день бы выдался по-настоящему славным. Только вот я не помнила такого количества воинов у эрла. Вообще такого количества гуманоидов в Редклиффе.

— Это новые рекруты, — гордо ответил Эамон на прямой вопрос в лоб. Эрл стоял над новенькой шикарной картой Ферелдена в библиотеке замка, пока его брат Тиган кивал размеренно, обозначая все известные передвижения порождений тьмы крохотными жуткими фигурками из дерева. На немой вопрос «какие ещё, нахер, рекруты» последовал ответ: — Ферелденцы, которым не безразлична судьба их родины, готовые сражаться ради общего блага.

Взгляд Эамона решительностью если не сочился, то горел. А мне всё казалось, что рекруты не ради Мора собрались.

— Для начала им бы лучше без архидемона ни с кем не сражаться, — фраза вышла с намёком, но эрл сделал вид, что ничего такого и не планировалось. Алистер в углу молчал, а личный рыцарь Эамона подпирал стену и держал морду кирпичом. Никого больше эрл за обсуждением планов видеть не желал, поэтому все сейчас отдыхали, а мы с Алистером торчали в библиотеке с агитатором, вооружённым поленом и Тиганом. Но Тиган мысленно был явно не здесь. — Ну знаете, если все передохнут в процессе, то смысл победы теряется.

— Тогда это к счастью, что пока на победу рассчитывать не приходится, — горько усмехнулся эрл и устало вздохнул, когда Тиган закончил своё дело. Карта теперь выглядела паршиво. Учитывая концентрацию порождений тьмы в Коркари и нехитро сравнив её с той же концентрацией фигурок людей в Редклиффе: перевес не на нашей стороне.

— Зато с нами будут маги, — сказала я в какой-то нелепой попытке ободрить всех в комнате. Сколько именно магов, уточнять вслух не стала.

— И орзаммарские воины всё ещё подходят, — кивнул Эамон. — По правде говоря, размещать не за границей Редклиффа их и наших долийских соратников становится проблематично, поэтому спонсирование было бы очень кстати.

Эрл многозначительно кивнул в сторону рыцаря, подпиравшего стену, тот мгновенно встрепенулся. Рослый, крепкий с очень высоким лбом. Уставился на меня выжидающе. Как на дойную корову… Ну, была парочка из тэйгов, но вообще-то старинные монеты на дороге не валяются. Древние доспехи тоже. Хотя это уже от дороги зависит, на иных и оружием разжиться можно… А вот уцелевшие припасы, найденные ранее, все удалось впарить ополчению.

— В любом случае нам необходимо как можно скорее выдвигаться в Денерим, — тут же сказал Эамон и ткнул пальцем в ориентир на карте. Тиган закивал глубокомысленно. — Чем скорее будет проведено Собрание Земель, тем скорее орда порождений тьмы встретит достойный отпор. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы осквернённые чудовища опустошили пахотные земли, подобное поставит Ферелден на край внутреннего кризиса. Голод и болезни — это последнее, что сейчас было бы допустимо. Логейн всегда казался мне благоразумным человеком, и такое никак не должно обойти его здравомыслие стороной.

— Логейн обезумел. Я сам слышал его версию произошедшего в Остагаре, — хмуро отчеканил Тиган и оторвался от карты, Эамон поморщился.

— Да, он допустил смерть Кайлана, пытался убить меня и разорить мои земли. Его надо остановить. Однако сейчас не время для внутренних междоусобиц и развёртывания ещё одной военной кампании. Во Внутренних Землях и землях банноров уже происходят стычки мелких отрядов, но кто-то должен уступить, иначе нам не одолеть порождений тьмы, — эрл мученически вздохнул в который раз и прикрыл глаза на секунду. Только сейчас я заметила, что под глазами у него виднеются синяки. Синющие такие. — И если королева и её регент не уступят, то нам понадобится претендент на трон.

— Имеете в виду Алистера? — я случайно задела пальцем фигурку порождения тьмы, сдвинув на миллиметр, уродливая морда ощерилась в мою сторону. Зубы были слишком острые, выпячивались сильно. Алистер в углу молчал и только взгляды бросал напряжённые, но как только Эамон кивнул, стража прорвало.

— А моего мнения никто спросить не хочет?!

В ответ Эамон посмотрел на Алистера немного снисходительно, как на большого ребёнка. Тиган воздержался от комментариев. Рыцарь в углу продолжал играть желваками. Какая идиллия… Фигурка порождения тьмы будто мерзко лыбилась, находясь среди десятков подобных. Перевес порождений тьмы два к одному… был месяц назад, когда разведчикам эрла было безопасно ходить мимо других банноров и они собирали эту информацию. Когда эрл только проснулся. А сейчас порождения вылезают повсюду, распространяют скверну через воду, по земле. Сколько там резервов оставалось у Логейна?..

— Притязания на трон мои, как и моего брата, могли бы быть подкреплены лишь браком с титулованной особой, — заявил Эамон и огладил бороду. Алистер уже раскрыл рот, но эрл перебил. — В твоих жилах, Алистер, тёчет кровь Мэрика. Это именно то, что сможет объединить Ферелден. Если род Тейринов прервётся сейчас, спустя всего лишь тридцать лет после Орлесианского Ига, то Ферелден быстро превратится в кучу мелких враждующих тэйрниров.

Эамон перехватил немного обиженный взгляд Алистера и посмотрел сурово в ответ. Страж сдулся тут же. Потупился и замялся. Я поспешила перевести тему.

— Дорога до Денерима по Имперскому тракту займёт примерно шесть-семь дней, а если выйдем хотя бы с половиной воинов в Редклиффе, то мы растянемся…

— Нам не нужно совершать марш-бросок до столицы. Хватит и доверенного круга лиц, а верхом до Денерима чуть больше суток, — оборвал Эамон и продолжил разглагольствовать уже о необходимых для поездки вещах. Тиган изредка вставлял ремарки. Ну и перспективка. Невольно поёжилась. Верхом? То есть быстро нестись по ухабам, полностью доверяя свою жизнь в копыта какой-то живности? Я даже на пони в детстве не каталась, а взгромоздиться на какую-то огромную пышущую жаром скотину…

Собрание затянулось ещё на пару часов обсуждения чуть более свежих новостей из Коркари. Рыцарь, подпиравший стену, оказался не так прост и громко прорявкал о состоянии дорог, о передвижении орды и том, что пока порождения ещё не скооперировались. Объединив и сведения гнома-вурдалака, и полёт архидемона на Глубинных тропах, был получен неутешительный вывод. Архидемон выжидает большего количества порождений тьмы. Под эту шикарнейшую новость Эамон громко и крайне пафосно заявил, что единение — сила, архидемон — могила, и вместе мы ещё всем навешаем люлей, потому что «наверняка архидемон пойдёт напрямик», затем промаршировал вон. Тиган прошагал следом, и как только они вдвоём наконец убрались из библиотеки, захватив своего лобастого эмиссара, я выдохнула.

Хотелось поорать. Слишком уверен Эамон, слишком пассивен Тиган — будто бы Логейн беззубый молокосос и не осмелится ни при каких обстоятельствах задать жару в самой столице. Взять побольше народу ведь было бы неплохо. И не нравится мне этот коленнолоктевой расчёт траектории орды порождений. Они не настолько безмозглые. Ещё и у меня навыков с гулькин хрен. Уж не слопает ли нас всех с такими грандиозными планами архидемон раньше, чем мы успеем сказать: «Ферелден»? И этого не понять.

Алистер прокашлялся, привлекая внимание, я вопросительно перевела взгляд, страж выбрался из тени, в которой пропрятался почти всё собрание. Хотя нет. Всё собрание в углу и просидел. Но тут уж сиди в углу, не сиди — толку-то от этого. Пока архидемона на горизонте нет, определённости тоже нет.

— Мне вот интересно, а ты думала, чем займёшься, когда всё это закончится? — спросил он осторожно и старательно уткнулся взглядом в дверь, попробовал поглядеть в мою сторону, но как только встретился взглядом, тут же отвернулся обратно.

— Если выживу, то найду свой филактерий, потом одну опасную старую штуку и уничтожу и то, и другое, потом…

А потом суп с котом. Буду искать способ окончательно отделаться от демонической дряни? Не знаю, существует ли этот способ, но… попытаюсь. А если существует, то потом…

— …продолжу шпынять порождений тьмы от имени ордена. Кажется, у меня это получается, — закончила я и снова уставилась в бумаги. — А ты? Эамон, кажется, всё распланировал.

Спросила нейтрально, и прозвучал вопрос спокойно, но Алистер не ответил.

Скользнула пальцем по очередной дороге, обозначенной на карте. Уткнулась в перекрёсток с мерзкими скалящимися рожами порождений тьмы. «Если» выживу, «если» получится, «если» существует… Одно сплошное если. Но на самом деле, если всё и впрямь будет хорошо — если появятся орлесианские стражи или кто-нибудь… Не знаю, в каноне, кажется, был один из орлесианских, но если здесь и Каридина не было… Да и не помню я, когда он появлялся. Помню, убивался об архидемона, а вот где он появлялся… Нда. Глупо строить планы дальше пары дней при таких обстоятельствах. Но если бы мы вдвоём с Алистером остались живы, то хотя бы видеться иногда со стражем было бы славно. По-дружески. Серые стражи при дворе ни к чему, да и королю королева нужна будет. Красивая как заря, с манерами леди, смышлёная как стая физиков-ядерщиков, плодовитая как кролик, с родословной длиннее экватора, и никак, ну вот совершенно никак, не связанная с магией или демонами. Особенно с демонами. Особенно с дрянью из-за Завесы. В общем, не девушка — мечта, и мечта эта — не я. Надеюсь, что эту фифу никогда не увижу. Знала ведь, что дойдёт до чего-то такого, и если Анора окажется на стороне Логейна, он её отец всё-таки, то что мне делать? Хотя это только «если». Если орлесианцы появятся. Если случится чудо. Если небо вдруг упадёт на землю. Ни с того ни с сего.

— Так уже можно звать тебя, скажем… — я скорчила рожу, вспоминая придыхание деширов перед Беленом. — Ваше Величество? — В полной тишине оттолкнулась ладонями и распрямилась, потянулась. Даже не глядя на Алистера, можно было почувствовать, как он скривился от одного упоминания «величества». Долго же ему с этим осваиваться придётся. Я всё-таки оглянулась.

Алистер взъерошил себе волосы и, откашлявшись, чуть заметно нахмурился.

— Я думал обо всём, о том, как в Орзаммаре проходили эти гномьи выборы, о наследии и троне. Может, быть королём звучит и не так уж плохо…

— Отлично, — оборвала я. Алистер вопросительно посмотрел, хотел ещё что-то добавить. — Нет, не договаривай. Это отлично, что ты так думаешь, большего мне знать не нужно.

Алистер покачал головой.

— Анора справлялась пока, я слышал, именно она правила, а не Кайлан. Тиган говорил со мной и Эамоном о ней в прошлый раз. Думаю, она достойная дочь своего отца, и ведь может выйти и так, что это Логейн отстранил её от власти. В конце концов, сын друга ему не был помехой.

Страж усмехнулся добродушно. Я промолчала. Будто мне и неинтересно совсем. Если б дыхание не затаила, было бы и впрямь похоже. Пусть я и ждала этого разговора, но совершенно не была к нему готова. Ни морально, ни… никак.

В полнейшем молчании серый страж прошагал разделяющее нас расстояние. Он выглядел серьёзным, настолько, что у меня сердце куда-то в пятки обвалилось. Наверное, на лбу подсветило неоном, потому что страж вдруг улыбнулся тепло и притянул ближе, шепча в поцелуй:

— Я решил. Останусь в ордене.

Уклонилась от поцелуя, но упёрлась задницей в стол. Как бы неловким движением не своротить случайно труды Тигана. Заново расставлять мордастую нежить на позиции мне не улыбалось. Алистер мельком взглянул на звякнувшие в негодовании фигурки порождений тьмы, и больше они его не интересовали. Страж шагнул ближе и уткнулся в выставленную ладонь, как в последнюю баррикаду.

— Ты ведь не был уверен в этом не так давно, — прошептала и поняла, что он пытается нависнуть, предварительно и меня на лопатки уложив. Извращенец. — И прекрати нависать, мы о серьёзных вещах говорим!

— Очень-очень серьёзных, — тут же поддакнул страж, на мою недовольную мину только усмехаясь шире. — Не хочу, чтобы меня звали «Ваше Величество».

Паясничаешь, что ли?

— И как тогда? Сиятельством?

Пару секунд в полном молчании ожесточённо глядели друг на друга, выясняя, кто дольше не моргнёт. Алистер продержался дольше. И откуда в нём столько норова-то взялось? На эрла, значит, зубки ещё не прорезались, а вот об меня когти точить уже научился? Ловко, однако.

— Алистер, это твоя возможность. Ни моя, ни Эамона, ни Тигана, а только твоя. Я обещала поддержать любое твоё решение, и я это сделаю, но в связи с… хм, — затянула паузу, подбирая слова. Событиями? Что случилось на Глубинных тропах — остаётся на Глубинных тропах. А что случилось в амбарах… Нда. Очень не вовремя вспомнилось, какие у Алистера могут быть горячие ладони. И пальцы тоже. Да и вообще, насколько он может быть горяч. Как сейчас, например. Только вот как он так близко подобрался? Собственная морда предательски пятнами пошла. Произвол! С усилием отодвинула стража, держа на вытянутой руке. Его такое обстоятельство не сильно обрадовало. Обстоятельства, точно. — В связи с обстоятельствами, я хочу знать, что ты хорошо над этим подумал и взвесил все за и против. В словах Эамона есть свой резон…

— Подумал уже, — перебил страж, и снова уклониться уже не получилось. Может, оттого, что и не старалась.

В дверь осторожно постучали, и мы тут же замерли вдвоём в полной тишине, дыша через раз. Постучали бы на пару секунд позже, и это стало бы неловко. Притвориться, что никого нет? Судя по сосредоточению разочарования на лице стража, он тоже о чём-то таком подумал. Снаружи снова робко поскреблись. Дверь скрипнула, пропуская узкий луч из коридора, и мы тут же шагнули в стороны.

— Стражи? — приглушённо спросил тоненький голосок. Его обладательница к нам так и не заглянула, но и ответа ей не требовалось. Она наверняка знала, что мы внутри, что вдвоём и даже что нас связывает, иначе бы не пряталась так скромно. Да сколько же здесь лишних глаз и ушей?! — Вас ждут внизу. Пожилой господин. Кажется, он из охотников. Он сказал, это касается дел серых стражей и короля Кайлана, да упокоит Создатель его душу.


	27. Следы на снегу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Депрессивненько

Шейла вышагивала впереди, громко бухая по расхлябанной грунтовке. Големшу так нагрузили по самое не могу, купленные в Редклиффе обновки тюками висли на её спине.

Я вздохнула страдальчески и сильнее сжала лямку баула. Винни не переставала рассказывать о разновидностях вспомогательной магии, что-то из области поддержки — там усилить, тут ослабить. А я всё не могла взять в толк, что мы всё-таки прёмся в логово порождений за какой-то сраной перепиской.

Пришедший в Редклифф седой мужик, назвавшийся охотником, долго рассказывал простую сказочку: жил-был один телохранитель Кайлана. Жил телохранитель — не тужил, а как короля припёрло к стенке — убёг, спрятав в Остагаре ключик от кайланового сундука с бумагами. А среди бумаг кайлановы письма военные, а в письмах тех компромат, а в компромате смерть кощ… логейнова. А где-то в округе валяется меч-кладенец Мэрика.

И, конечно, всё это было аж настолько важное, что никому эти бумажонки так до сих пор и не сдались.

Но если вечером старичок-лесовичок только принёс новость, то вот забредшие на огонёк эрл и его брат проявили себя. Даже довели до сведения: «Если заполучить прямое свидетельство того, что король мог иметь подкрепление из Орлея, то в связи с поменявшимися обстоятельствами уже приведённые в Денериме доводы тэйрна Мак-Тира о несостоятельности плана наступления под Остагаром станут неочевидны». До сих пор не верю, что дала себя уговорить на эту идиотию. Ещё и лошадей «в связи с поменявшимися обстоятельствами» брали сам эрл и его люди. И потому топать «в связи с поменявшимися обстоятельствами» в заснеженный Остагар предстояло пёхом. Я снова вздохнула, полная горестей мирских и духовных. И вот хоть бы одну лошадь оставили, вот же чахлые скупердяи, чтоб им всем…

— Солона! — перед глазами пролетела ладонь, я вздрогнула. — Ты ещё здесь?

— В оба уха слушаю.

Похлопала себя по ушам, но в ответ старшая чародейка только нахмурилась.

— Слушаешь? Ну и какая же формула у магической мощи на тевене?

Винн сильнее хмурилась с каждым промямленным мною слогом, а Морриган спешно отошла вперёд, избавляя себя от всех лекций старшей чародейки. Но Морриган-то наверняка знала и формулу, и на тевине читала не по слогам. Наконец Винни сжалилась, прерывая моё блеяние:

— Сейчас я повторю в последний раз.

Столб пыли вдали мчался по тракту куда быстрее нас. Провожая взглядом эрла и его подпевал, мне хотелось обругать их ещё хоть как-нибудь, и мысленно я обкладывала их всеми тремя этажами. В промозглую мглу ранней срани за эрлом Эамоном мчалась и его вооружённая свита, поднимая на пустой дороге весь скопившийся там сор так высоко, что глаза чесались от пыли, а сухая листва разлеталась во все стороны.

Эамон знал о том, сколько порождений в Остагаре, но всё равно настоял. И чего, спрашивается, сам не полез, упырь?.. Ах, да… У него же уютное тёпленькое имение прямо в центре Денерима, какие уж тут гремлины в сраном дубаке.

Я всё-таки сплюнула вслед эрлу и тут же получила по шее от Винн.

***

Мы срезали путь через Внутренние Земли. По тракту теперь ходило слишком много сторонников Логейна, чтобы с ними всеми на рогах бодаться. Но и во Внутренних Землях уже появились следы скверны, даже ведший нас до самого Остагара дед это заметил.

Всё началось с воды.

Сначало это не бросалось в глаза, но чем больше инея становилось на тропах и высоких елях, чем меньше становилось птиц вокруг, и чем ближе мы подходили к Остагару, тем хуже дела обстояли с пресной водой.

В том же Бресилиане всегда можно было найти какую-нибудь лужу или узкий ручей. Но во Внутренних Землях заметные в пожухлой траве змейки русел с холодами не просто стали замерзать — они иссыхали. Земля промерзала, а вода уходила в трещины. Деревья ближе к Остагару покрывались какой-то поганой чёрной плесенью, подозрительно похожей на скверну, а часть лесов и поселений оказалась выжжена. Тотемы из трупов говорили одним своим существованием: «Здесь прошла орда».

В какой-то момент тишина по ночам так стала давить на уши, что я с ужасом поймала себя на мысли, что среди полных снега и обгорелых деревьев с голыми ветками пустошей, жутко скучаю по болотам Коркари. По звукам болота.

В болотах вообще было ужасно много звуков, хлюпанья и чавканья грязи. Я бы была рада даже услышать драных волков вдали — какая-никакая, а фауна. Но кроме порождений тьмы никого и не было. Они даже не особенно прятались, чувствуя себя хозяевами положения. Просто выходили на дорогу. Кроме парочки премерзких засад прямо в сугробах, они шли лоб в лоб, иногда таская за собой неохватных огров. Только их эмиссары не встречались до самых ворот Остагара. А вот там, имея в составе эмиссара или какого-нибудь особенно внушительного гарлока с рогатым шлемом, порождения тьмы внезапно преображались, начиная вести себя слаженно, действуя быстро и чётко. Всегда норовя обойти и взять в кольцо.

Оттого и мозговые центры всегда убивались первыми.

Вскоре пришло время искать сундук, а зоркий глаз антиванского Ворона подметил, что доспехи самых сообразительных эмиссаров странно выделяются. И тогда пришла очередь старшей чародейки и стража злиться. Порождения тьмы не были тупыми. Совсем нет, они скорее были любопытными — достаточно, чтобы раздеть мёртвого королька и нацепить его шмотки, поделив между самыми важными шишками.

В Денериме был тип, дуэлянт, носивший такое: позолоченный сильверит. Но эти доспехи были в гное и крови, забившимися во все щели, и даже я бы их побрезговала в руки взять, но вот Алистера, казалось, это вообще не смущало. Он с таким остервенением стягивал с порождений отдельные части, что я диву давалась. Алистер мало говорил про короля, которому приходился сводным братом, да и Кайлан, кажется, вообще не общался со стражем. Но вряд ли и это прошло бесследно.

Когда обнаружился сундук и спрятанный умершим телохранителем ключ, нашёлся и костёр, у которого раньше обретался Дункан. И видать порождения тьмы приложили не одну лапу к этому костру. Загадили и покрыли его скверной настолько, что кроме серых стражей любому живому существу было бы опасно подходить.

— Они так общаются… слишком вольно. Думаете, их что-то связывало? — вслух еле слышно пробормотала Лелиана, читая письма Кайлана.

— Тейринов род любил искать на стороне себе забавы, я посмотрю, — протянула Морриган, выглядывая у орлесианки из-за плеча и перехватывая одно из писем. Жемчужина Коркари фыркнула, когда поймала мой вопросительный взгляд. — Каков отец, таков и сын. Не потому ли существует ещё один трона наследник?

— А посмотрите-ка на это! — Араннай вклинился между Морриган и Лелианой, выуживая что-то со дна сундука. Морриган скривилась, Лелиана проигнорировала, вчитываясь дальше, Винн перенимала записи из рук орлесианки и тихо качала головой, читая письма. Вроде как осуждала гостайну.

— Императрица Селина, кажется, была готова к сотрудничеству. Она пишет о готовых шевалье. Не хватило только подтверждения от его величества. Собранию Земель будет интересно услышать здесь написанное, — мрачно проговорила Винн, протягивая и мне пару писем. И я прочитала вслух, изредка косясь на Алистера, тот очень быстро менялся в лице. С каждой строчкой.

— Так он сумел договориться с Орлеем о союзе против порождений тьмы?! — воскликнул страж, а затем помрачнел разом. — Мы проиграли только из-за измены Логейна.

Алистер раздражённо мотнул головой, развернулся и быстро ушёл к костру Дункана. И пока оставшееся наполнение сундука пошло по рукам, Стэн оглядывал окрестности, а Огрен смачно прикладывался к провонявшему мочой бурдюку. Мабари бегали в зоне видимости, что-то вынюхивая. Шейла стояла поодаль, но когда антиванец только распалился, начиная с Морриган то ли спор, то ли кокетничая с ней о содержимом сундука, големша отошла ещё дальше.

Но у костра Дункана атмосфера менялась в разы. Тишина там казалась осязаемой, и даже разговоры друзей, не слишком-то тихие, раздавались будто бы издали, и оттого слишком звонкий хруст снега резал слух. Алистер стоял спиной. Если б не скверна в его крови, мне бы показалось, что у разрушенного костра и высится только статуя.

— Это была бы великая победа. Орду бы разбили, и… — Алистер покачал головой. Его голос вдруг надломился. — Я ведь тогда верил, что мы победим.

— Мы всё ещё можем, — сказала уверенно, подходя ближе и становясь рядом. Не имело значения, верила ли я сама в это, главное, чтобы звучала убедительно. Алистер оглянулся. Бледный как полотно.

— Дункан такой смерти не заслужил. Он не должен был умереть, — безжизненно прошептал страж, глубоко вдохнул, прикрывая глаза. — Я так скучаю по нему.

Молча протянула руку, дотрагиваясь до руки стража. Латная перчатка обожгла холодом, но даже сквозь этот металл дрожь стража чувствовалась. И я потянула стража на себя, заключила в объятия, слишком холодные из-за его промёрзшей брони. Но так и не знала, что ему ответить. Дункана-то видела постольку поскольку. Мимоходом. Да и выживи он… Выживи он, и меня бы наверняка здесь не было. Даже до Лотеринга я бы вряд ли дошла.

— Он был отличным человеком, — скрипуче сказал Алистер и замолк, утыкаясь куда-то в сгиб шеи, обнимая крепче. — Если бы я только знал, что случится… Создатель, я бы всё отдал, чтобы его спасти.

Показалось, что я задохнусь, если останусь так.

Точно. Алистер правильно сказал. Дункан не должен был умереть. А я знала. Заранее знала об этих вероятностях — знала, что произойдёт, чем всё кончится при Остагаре. И не сделала ничего. Он умер из-за меня. Весь Остагар. Дункан, Кайлан, тот псарь, спасший Жнеца, и придурковатые рыцари на мосту. Они все умерли из-за того, что я думала только о собственной шкуре, думала как бы побыстрее свалить всё на Кусланда и просто сбежать.

Хаос, что же я наделала?..

Моей коже бы начать отслаиваться от того, что до меня дотронулся такой, как страж. До такой дряни, как я. Воздуха вокруг стало кошмарно мало. Алистер не знал того, что знала я, и совсем не знал, что я сделала.

***

Порождения тьмы растащили барахло мёртвого короля по всему Остагару. И кто знает, собрали бы мы всё, если б в один момент с группой генлоков не появился мелкий сгорбленный уродец в короне из птичьих костей и в позолоченных наголенниках короля.

Уродец был юрким и убегал при первой же возможности, оставляя за собой только взбесившихся порождений тьмы. Он пронёсся по мосту, разделявшему руины Остагара, который выглядел просто дико. Всё было не так, как тогда. Неправильно. А венценосный всё гнал и гнал. Он бежал мимо распятого короля, которого удалось увидеть лишь мельком, бежал сквозь толпу генлоков с катапультами, сквозь ещё больше гарлоков, сквозь облысевшие кусты.

Прищучить горбатого эмиссара удалось лишь на спуске на поле боя. Среди бесконечных деревянных баррикад и сугробов, он перебегал от укрытия к укрытию, посылая какую-то гадость. А затем и вовсе мерзотно запыхтел, сгибаясь пополам, будто ему живот свело. Всплеснул короткими лапами. Вокруг него сгустилась тьма, и в ушах отдался громкий шёпот.

Воздух загудел от напряжения. Морриган скрипнула зубами, а Огрен громко выругался. Мабари угрожающе зарычали.

Из снега медленно вырастало нечто. Синюшно-серый полуразложившийся огр вылез как грёбаный подснежник из мертвечины. Из него уже торчало дохера стрел, пара чьих-то мечей, ножей и даже одна сабля.

Безносая морда с заплывшими глазами повернулась первой. В тишине раззявилась пасть. Огр засипел, с грохотом поднимаясь уже на обе ноги. Как утёс, он высился над снесёнными баррикадами и засыпанными снегом помостами. Настолько огромный, что в голову не шло само его существование. Огр всем корпусом развернулся в нашу сторону.

Лелиана выстрелила ему прямо в глаз. Стэн перекрыл дорогу, и Шейла с разбегу снесла огра в огромный сугроб, с треском ломая один из помостов. Морриган проскочила перед поднявшейся волной.

Огр отмахнулся от големши как от мошки, и уже её впечатало в баррикаду. Стэн, Огрен, Алистер и Зевран рванули к чудищу почти одновременно. И вдруг огр прыгнул с места. Я прикрыла глаза, накладывая барьер. С грохотом огр приземлился, и всех вокруг него снесло как щепки. Барьер мигнул, растворяясь. Винн произнесла заклинание, и упавших окутало сияние. Первым вскочил Алистер, бросился в атаку один. Из снега полезли новые мертвецы. Жемчужина Коркари развернулась назад, вскинула посох. Мелкие вспышки замелькали сотнями вокруг взбешённой колдуньи. Молния взвилась змеёй, с шипением разорвала воздух, выжигая мёртвых по цепочке.

Стоило стражу подобраться к порождению тьмы, огр перехватил занесённый меч и сломал лезвие пальцами. Как зубочистку. Страж остался без оружия, а огр потянул свою огромную лапу за ним.

У меня перехватило дыхание. Постаравшись не сбиться в заковыристой тевинтерской формуле, вывела руну. Чудище замерло на пару секунд, разжав пальцы. Страж шлёпнулся в снег, а Винн крикнула всем:

— Порождение тьмы важнее! Оно ведёт существо!

Мимо свистнул болт, и эмиссар качнулся. Лелиана снова подняла арбалет. Огр взревел, повторяя всё, что делал скорченный генлок.

Посох в моих руках накалился, почти обжигая пальцы. Холодный воздух будто бы нагрелся вокруг. Древко с силой дёрнуло назад, вырывая из пальцев. Землю выдернуло из-под ног.

Мелькнуло серое небо, какая-то деревяшка, снова небо, и я шлёпнулась в сугроб внизу. Скатилась ещё на пару метров вниз, собирая снежный ком. Холодный снег мгновенно забился всюду. Раскалённый посох зашипел. Какой-то острый мусор до боли упёрся в плечо. Наверху раздался визг молнии, жуткий грохот, и всё разом стихло.

— Ты, кривой ублюдок, смотри, куда ступаешь! — гаркнул Огрен где-то там. Над полем крики разносились во все стороны. Залаял Моровой, и Стэн громко что-то сказал на кунлате.

У меня в ушах ещё звенело, и я продолжала недоумённо пялиться перед собой на кривой сугроб.

Как-то вот не рассчитала, что эта магическая мощь такая… мощная.

Отфыркнулась от снега, села на месте и вытряхнула быстро тающие на коже холодные белые хлопья. За шиворот завалилось особенно много.

— Живая?! — спросил страж сверху, его голова свесилась за помост. Волосы стража, кажется, стояли дыбом. Никак Морриган постаралась.

Я молча показала большой палец вверх и поспешила встать. Не хотелось думать, что лежит в сугробе. Или в других сугробах вокруг. Даже ведь и не заметила, что таких вот снежных курганов вокруг целое море. Снег и снег лежит, а вот то, что лежит он на чём-то, и не подумала. А уж думать, что Завеса здесь после сражений в самый раз для демонов…

Взамен сломанного меча, Алистер придирчиво выбрал один из воткнутых в огра. И пока мы плелись назад, к распятому королю, страж внимательно рассматривал длинный клинок с рунами.

— Когда я его касаюсь, это ощущается странно, — задумчиво сказал страж. Топали мы в конце, но голос он зачем-то понизил: — Чувствуешь?

Страж протянул меч, я пожала плечами, перенимая рукоять. Руны сверкнули ярче, и всю ладонь мгновенно обожгло, я зашипела от боли. Меч упал в снег.

— Что за чёрт?! — прошипела тихо. Никто не услышал и не оглянулся, только Жнец отстал, повернув морду и заскулив вопросительно. Страж глянул на меч и нахмурился.

— Наверное, нам его не стоит брать с собой.

Я разжала ладонь, там проступила пара чешуек. Они почти мгновенно слились с кожей, не оставив никаких следов. Но кроме этого накатила усталость. Гномьи руны ещё мерцали, будто реагируя на скверну в крови. Занятная вещица.

— А я думаю, что стоит, — сказала полушёпотом и показала целую ладонь. — Он из меня всю ману вышиб.

Когда мы всё же вернулись к мёртвому королю, стало ясно что эмиссары порождений тьмы хорошо позаботились о сохранности тела.

Вокруг лежал снег, кое-где и по колено, но на мёртвом короле покоилась разве что пара снежинок — почти целый, если бы не опустевшие глазницы. Явно от слишком длинных лап. Король был почти синий то ли от холода, то ли магии эмиссаров или трупного окоченения, толком и не разобрать, распятый, без любых признаков одежды. Просто ещё один мертвец. Да вот только лицо осталось очень узнаваемым.

Я стискивала зубы крепче, но всё что видела перед собой — лицо мёртвого Алистера, а вовсе не какого-то там короля. Чёртов Кайлан был похож на стража даже слишком. Становилось не по себе. Если они на самом деле не братья по отцу, то это просто дико. Скулы, подбородок, лоб, даже форма носа — это были черты Алистера, родные и знакомые до дрожи. Только вот тёплых светло-ореховых глаз, которые мне так полюбились у самого Алистера, у мертвеца уже не было. Чёрные провалы вместо них смотрели в пустоту.

Снег продолжал тихо падать с неба, размеренно и осторожно, но мёртвая тишина давила тяжелее любого шума. И вдруг до меня дошло. Всё стало ясно как день: вот это и произойдёт, когда архидемон явится. Дункан умер, и будущий Герой Ферелдена уже умер. И Алистер умрёт. Все умрут, а на их месте будут безжизненные равнины, кишащие порождениями тьмы с Глубинных троп. И белый-белый снег кругом. Мы набрали союзников, но этого не хватит для победы над такой чудовищной тварью, как моровой дракон, и его бесконечными полчищами осквернённых монстров.

Я не задумывалась об этом раньше, но сейчас… Почему Серый Страж в Хрониках Порождений пал, а Герой Ферелдена в Начале — нет? Оба серые стражи, оба имеют примерно одинаковую историю, оба могли найти одну и ту же армию, оба были на крыше форта Драккон и бились лично с Уртемиэлем. Так где подвох? В чём разница? Состав группы? Не то. Состав армии? Нет. Анора в королевах? А чего сразу не Каридин?.. Наличие эмиссаров у архидемона или их отсутствие? Херня. Живой Воган в Денериме? Ага, подпортил карму всем эльфам… Оставшийся в живых Хоу?! О, конечно, это с его-то «полководческими навыками» в пускании семьи Кусландов на ливер!.. Варп его раздери, это такой бред! Это такой с… Стоп, момент. В Хрониках Порождений Тьмы было одно отличие от Начала. Неочевидное, но самое значимое, куда больше, чем наличие и отсутствие Героя Ферелдена, чем выбранные союзники. У той мощной армии из Хроник Порождений Тьмы не было полководца.

— Он был хорошим человеком и заслужил все почести, которые мы можем дать, — голос Алистера прозвучал хрипло и устало, будто он кричал несколько часов кряду.

— Да, нужно сжечь тело, — поддержала его Винн, и все занялись делом.

Шейла помогала удержать мёртвого короля и его распятие, а Стэн раздражённо причитал, что нужно торопиться. Морриган смотрела сквозь Кайлана всё время, пока мы тащили его вниз и усмехалась слишком криво. Зевран с непроницаемым лицом наблюдал за тихими курганами, за которыми наверняка ещё оставались твари. Лелиана тихо повторяла молитву. Мабари только поскуливали изредка, чувствуя паршивое общее настроение.

Промёрзшая плоть и грязные доспехи не хотели поддаваться огню, а сырое дерево только дымило, но зачарованное пламя жрало всё, к чему прикоснётся, и Кайлан исключением не стал. И пока он горел, сложенные рядом с его трупом доспехи покрывались копотью. В молчании все просто смотрели на это, я снова и снова, как заезженную пластинку, прокручивала в голове сожжение бресилианского хранителя, а потом мёртвое безглазое лицо Кайлана. Мёртвое безглазое лицо Алистера. Просто слишком похожее. Оно точно будет являться мне в кошмарах.

Но насколько осязаемых? Если предотвратить появление архидемона нельзя, то остаётся ещё один выход — сделать всё, чтобы у здешней армии в нужный момент голова была на месте. Сам Алистер не тактик. Воин, хороший воин, умелый, но вот его стратегия на поле боя вызывает вопросы. В том Начале, которое я знаю, — армию вёл сам Герой Ферелдена, прошедший много битв, набравшийся опыта. Или Героиня, которая бы смогла руководить целой кучей разношёрстного народа.

Но я-то по-прежнему не могу этого Героя заменить. Айдан погиб. Выпил скверны и не выжил, а я ни шиша не знаю о том, как вести вперёд целую армию.

Это на словах звучит круто и просто замечательно: «Вести армию», а что на практике-то?.. Как её вести? Куда? Вывести в поле? Устраивать засады по Имперскому тракту? А обеспечение, а связь, а как командовать всеми одновременно? А если откуда-то из-под земли вдруг вылезет ёбаная куча пиздоблядских страхоёбищных огров или хуемордых осквернённых, блять, медведей и всем придётся тупо убегать?! А когда появится сам архидемон, тогда что? Бросить всех и мчаться кромсать его?!

Кто ещё есть? Стэн и Огрен. Но они не командовали такими большими группами. Зевран и Лелиана — убийцы-одиночки. Винн и Морриган — мимо. Шейла — тоже мимо. Но тогда единственный опытный полководец, крутившийся в военном ремесле едва ли не всю жизнь, который сейчас есть в Ферелдене…

Король тлел на огромном зачарованном костре, показывая череп и пузырящуюся кожу. Его золочёные доспехи напоминали угли, а меня чуть не стошнило от собственной догадки.

Нет. Не может же быть, чтобы только он мог? Только не он. Кто угодно, кроме него. Должен быть ещё какой-нибудь выход. Хоть какой-нибудь.

***

Мы ушли из Остагара засветло, и по тракту успели добраться до полуразрушенного заколоченного дома, который я узнала только с третьего раза. Мы уже ночевали здесь. Только тогда «мы» было много меньше. А дом не был наполовину разрушен, будто бы застрял в самом центре смерча. Заколоченные двери выломало будто бы взрывом, а от окон остались только дыры в стенах.

И пока мы расставляли палатки, всё валилось из рук. Это уже было не то место, не то время, но мысленно я возвращалась к самому началу, задумывалась, сколько всякого дерьма успело произойти. И сколько хорошего. Как будто всё было в другой жизни. С кем-то другим.

Стемнело быстро. Только развели в обвалившемся хлеву костёр, как по-зимнему студёная тьма уже поглотила всё за тонкими дырявыми стенами. Потолок совсем обвалился, и от оседающего снега спасала только палатка.

Если б не шаги Шейлы за стенами, казалось бы, что всё вымерло на много-много километров вокруг, погребённое под снегом.

И пусть остальные ушли спать, Жнец лежал под боком, и Алистер продолжал полушепотом рассказывать о Дункане. Мы соприкасались плечами, пальцами, прижимаясь плотно, почти обнимаясь, чтобы тепло не уходило из-под навеса. И страж всё шептал о том, как они с Дунканом познакомились на каком-то ужасно помпезном турнире, где Алистер даже близко не подобрался к победе. Страж соловьём заливался о каких-то мелких дружеских попойках с людьми, имён которых не помнил и сам, о постоянных передвижениях, о первых порождениях тьмы, о первых кошмарах.

Страж говорил в лицах, много жестикулировал, даже смеялся глухо иногда, и казалось, что он снова проживает все горести и радости былого. И чем больше я слышала, тем поганей становилось от собственных мыслей.

— Алистер, — окликнула тихо. Хотелось поделиться с ним мыслями. Догадками о том, кто нам понадобится для победы.

Алистер оглянулся, устало поднимая уголки губ. Он выглядел измученным. Казалось, где-то внутри ему так больно, что никаких слёз и криков не хватило бы. А я действительно хотела сказать сначала. Хотела обсудить планы и попробовать убедить. Даже подумала о каких-то доводах в пользу Логейна, но так и не смогла ничего сказать. Это ведь и так было понятно: Логейн убил Дункана. Ровно настолько просто. Закрыла рот и помотала головой, прижимаясь ближе к стражу, хватаясь как за спасательный круг. Его тепло успокаивало, приводило мысли в единое русло. Мы вдвоём ещё долго сидели под навесом, прижимаясь друг к другу. Жнец тихо сопел, за стеной хрустел снег под ногами Шейлы, и пока костёр трещал еле слышно — темнота отступала.

Но даже зная о единственном шансе, что Мор не затопит всё вокруг кровью и скверной, я отчего-то совсем не чувствовала облегчения.


	28. Гидра

В Денериме Мор чувствовался лишь отголосками. Но даже если постараться не замечать, то он прятался в тихих шепотках по заиндевевшим закоулкам, отражался в сером небе, в вое каких-то сумасшедших о конце света. Мор незримой тенью навис над городом.

Даже в имении эрла, самоотверженно борющегося за срочный созыв Собрания Земель, иногда нет-нет да и раздавался шелест откуда-то из-за угла:

— А вы уже слышали, что…

Стоило только немного навострить уши, чтобы услышать очередную порцию бреда о малефикарах, пасмурными ночами летающих верхом на мётлах, но проскальзывали и важные новости. О том, какие баннорны уже пали под натиском порождений тьмы, я узнавала обычно именно из сплетен, подслушанных из-за угла. Они разносились куда быстрее чопорных официальных писем с длинными постными сожалениями.

Поздняя осень хотела разразиться то снегом, то дождём, и тревожные новости с юга только напрягали сильнее. Даже сильнее, чем затянувшееся начало Собрания Земель. Знать не торопилась обсуждать проблемы. И про себя я удивлялась: как у Эамона ещё крыша не поехала от этого всего? Потому что у меня, кажется, после Остагара она ехать начала. По крайней мере, кошмары с посиневшим безглазым лицом Алистера-Кайлана мне стали как родные и снились почти каждую ночь. Даже чаще завываний архидемона.

Огромная навозная муха у окна жужжала, тараня мутное стекло как бегемот. Витраж болезненно позвякивал.

В лавке торговца редкостями висело напряжённое молчание. И пока Жнец яростно чесался, Скоф не менее ожесточённо оглядывал старые монеты, древние руны и сокровища Глубинных троп, постоянно прицыкивая языком. Мне хотелось кулаком раздавить к чертям надоедливое насекомое. Бездействие злило, а вспомнившиеся бодрые агитки Эамона «за объединение Ферелдена» заставляли нервничать.

Выходило, что Логейн и Эамон вступили практически в прямое противостояние. Но сам тэйрн Логейн так и не заявился к Эамону ни разу за те пару дней, что мы торчали в Денериме в ожидании прибытия всех оставшихся баннов. И пока против тэйрна на руках была только переписка Кайлана с Селиной. Единственный козырь на всё Собрание Земель. Причём козырь спорный. Это тоже заставляло лишний раз стучать пальцами по стойке.

Алистер безмолвно косился, но я молчала, держа язык за зубами, без понятия, как стражу объяснять хоть что-то о собственных планах. Они даже в мыслях звучали полной туфтой. Начиная прямо с концепта: «Нам нужен Логейн».

Скоф снова прицыкнул и черканул что-то на лист.

— Ну что же, — начал он, кладя перо на стойку. — Давайте обсудим детали.

Я перестала стучать пальцами, торгаш расплылся в совсем уж неприлично-широкой лыбе.

— Сколько?

— Прейскурант самый замечательный, смею вас заверить, — протянул он довольно и протянул список с ценами. — Но вы, кажется, упоминали об оценке ещё одного клинка?

— Да, об этом. Меч не для продажи, — я кивнула на меч стража, пробегаясь по списку, покивала торговцу.

— Не для продажи? Сударыня, вы не перестаёте меня удивлять, — задумчиво протянул Скоф и жадно уставился на протянутый Алистером клинок. Снова завис над оружием, вытащил какой-то монокль, едва ли не носом утыкаясь в металл и руны. Я вернулась к долбёжке стойки и безрадостным мыслям о Логейне и архидемоне с его мутантами.

Эрл Эамон каждое утро ходил по своему роскошному кабинету в денеримской резиденции и громогласно вещал о планах на Собрание Земель и на порождений тьмы. Даже речь с Алистером репетировал. Но стража куда больше привлекала возможность укокошить Логейна, о чём он прозрачно намекал громким пыхтением и суровыми взглядами. Эрл этих взглядов либо не видел, либо делал вид, что не видит.

В общем-то, именно из-за эрла я и торчала у Скофа сейчас: эрл зашивался в своих переговорах с приехавшими баннами до Собрания, а улик на Логейна у доносчиков эрла так и не появлялось. К тому же Герой Реки Дейн имел неплохой авторитет, и подорвать что-то такое фундаментальное — это надо хорошенько раскорячиться. А пока кроме мутных писем и собственных слов…

От этого всего только сильнее тянуло размазать муху по мутному стеклу.

Надо было срочно найти какую-нибудь грязь на Логейна помимо писем Кайлана. Но я знала только о двух вещах: возможно, в Денериме есть тевинтерские работорговцы под патронажем Логейна, и возможно, что дочь Логейна, нынешняя королева, в заложниках у нынешнего эрла Денерима. Но первое было невозможно проверить, потому что в эльфинаж стражники законопатили все щели и охраняли как не в себя, а лезть без всяких резонных оснований в охраняемое имение Хоу как-то не светило благоразумием.

Муха снова врезалась в стекло, как огр в стену, и я цыкнула почти одновременно со Скофом. Торгаш покивал сам себе, вернул оружие Алистеру и всплеснул руками:

— Ну и чудные же у вас поделки, право слово! — Скоф постучал ногтём по своему моноклю. — Могу поручиться, это гномья работа. Но крайне тонкая, такое зачарование должно восходить ко временам до падения Империи. Возможно, этот меч выкован ещё до Первого Мора.

— Отлично, — скрипнула я и прочистила горло. В голову пришла не очень приятная мысль. Клинок явно реагировал на скверну, явно реагировал на демонов. И значило это только то, что у гномов уже были технологии, распознающие скверну — были, но исчезли. И если бы существовали големы с такой системой тревоги, которые сами бы могли распознавать порождений и как следует им наподдать… Я помотала головой. Наковальня сгинула — туда ей и дорога. Но гадливая мысль не спешила уходить.

Скоф вывалил только часть денег, втюхав расписку на другую часть, затем выставил стража и пса на улицу, а вот меня попросил задержаться.

— Вы приходите не в первый раз ко мне, но приносите то, что обычно не приносят, и оттуда, куда обычно не суются, — неожиданно серьёзно начал он. — Вы и ваши соратники уже однажды помогли мне, и за это я бесконечно вам благодарен, а потому хотел бы предложить вам небольшую сделку. Сущий пустячок.

«Сущий пустячок»?.. А я тогда фея.

— И для «сущего пустячка» нужны головорезы?

Скоф лукаво усмехнулся, напоминая огромную пухлую лису в клетчатом костюме явно не из ферелденских тканей.

— Вот что я вам скажу, сударыня, — Скоф улыбнулся приторно. — В моём деле излишнее внимание может лишь навредить. Потому храмовникам лучше не знать о некоторых моих, скажем так, скромных источниках поставок.

Класс. Только с денеримскими храмовниками я не цапалась ещё.

— Мне не нужны проблемы с адептами Андрасте.

— Нет, не будет никаких проблем! — тут же воскликнул Скоф, активно замахав руками, но затем без перехода зашептал: — Глядя на вас и памятуя обстоятельства нашей первой встречи, не думаю, что вы слишком… лояльны церкви солнца.

Торгаш с намёком окинул меня взглядом, я уже прокрутила в голове тридцать три оправдания на тему, почему я не маг, не демон и даже не серый страж, но торгаш только ощерился ещё слащавее:

— Я лишь предлагаю оказать одну маленькую, но очень срочную услугу для Сообщества магов. Обоюдовыгодное бы вышло знакомство, как мне кажется.

***

Район начался с обшарпанных старых стен и подозрительных закоулков. Место доверия не внушало, прямо как всё выпадающее из усов Огрена. И оттого не слишком удивляло, что услуга для каких-то отступников вне закона пришлась не всем по душе.

Скоф и это его Сообщество хорошо платили, но вот только платили они за покраску дверей. Козлиной кровью. Вообще не удивительно, что храмовники с таким подозрением относятся к магам. Какой вообще умник допёр в качестве краски для знаков о скором приходе храмовников использовать козлиную кровь?! Они бы ещё пентаграммы рисовали. Тьфу.

От кровищи несло железом, а тот подозрительный тип, который выдавал ёмкости и кисти, выглядел как натуральный упырь. Я вздохнула в который раз, чувствуя на языке металлический привкус. Из имения эрла на такое ответственное задание, как изуверства над дверьми, выловлены оказались все, кто не успел разбежаться по Денериму. И пока мы все ходили кучей, толку было мало, а лишнего внимания — много. Рядом с очередной дверью кто-то выцарапал стрёмную морду, смахивающую на гарлочью. Рыло скалилось острыми зубами. Смутно знакомое, но меня уже мутило от железного запаха козлиной кровищи, чтоб что-то там вспоминать. Ещё полтора часа такой херни, и я скопычусь.

Вздыхала по этому поводу не я одна.

— Давайте разделимся по двое, так будет куда быстрее, — высказалась Лелиана. Благослови её Хаос.

— Лучше бы выпить зашли, — разочарованно прокомментировал Огрен и с подозрением уставился на раздолбанную вазу, на дне которой плескалась кровь.

— Продолжай в том же духе, — сумрачно пробормотал кунари. Огрен смерил его свирепым взглядом, а Лелиана закончила:

— Обойдём тут всё ещё до заката и вернёмся к эрлу.

Но даже простое разделение не смогло пройти безболезненно. Морриган не желала видеть Огрена и вместе с Лелианой наотрез отказалась ходить в группе с Зевраном. Огрен всё хотел подобраться поближе к кабакам. Стэн просто возмущался тем, что мы страдаем все какой-то хернёй, а не мутузим архидемона. Алистер вместе со Жнецом делал вид, что он тут вообще ни при чём. Ленивые возмущения плавно перерастали в грызню, и надо было срочно что-то делать со всем этим цирком. В итоге Зевран взялся, не без напутствия, следить за рвущимся в злачные дали гномом. Морриган осталась со Стэном, а я взяла с собой Жнеца. Поделившись наконец, взялись делить и участки, а затем ёмкости с кровью.

Зевран утянул гнома за собой, в другом направлении ушли и Морриган со Стэном, Лелиана тоже направила свои стопы, один только Алистер как-то с подозрением поглядывал на всё это.

— Оставишь её одну? — спросила я шёпотом, сдерживая ухмылку из последних сил. Страж насупился.

— Просто я тебя одну не хочу оставлять.

— А я и не одна, со мной храбрейший и сильнейший мабари всего Тедаса. Защитник Редклиффа, между прочим, — потрепала Жнеца за шкирку, тот только гавкнул утвердительно. Алистер страдальчески вздохнул, шумно выпуская пар в холодное серое небо.

— Солона, — укоризненно начал страж, я покачала головой, прикладывая палец к губам, мельком взглянула на Лелиану, со скуки разглядывающую внешнюю крепостную стену. Хотя с тем же успехом это мог быть такт.

Бард повернулась спиной, тихо напевая что-то себе под нос. Страж сложил руки в замок, всё ещё пытаясь взглядом показать, как он прав. Настолько делано-серьёзный, что спокойно воспринимать не получалось. Особенно, если наклониться чуть ближе, стукаясь лбами.

— Мы всего-то по соседним закоулкам пробежимся, — улыбнулась я. — Просто осмотрим окрестности. Потом соберёмся все здесь. Ты же верил в то, что я вернусь из Тени, короткий крюк вокруг пары домов точно не опаснее.

Алистер снова вздохнул и посмотрел со скепсисом.

— В Тени у тебя была союзница.

О том, как эта союзница мне хотела сначала поднасрать никто, кроме меня, ещё не знал. И никогда бы не узнал. Тем более страж. По крайней мере, не сейчас, когда Мор на первом плане — только нервы лишние мотать. Алистер всё ещё сверлил взглядом. В своей серьёзности дико милый. Я фыркнула и быстро чмокнула стража в губы, тут же отшатываясь назад.

Увидев ошалелое выражение стража, и вовсе хрюкнула в кулак.

— Встретимся через час, душа моя, — махнула рукой и похлопала по бедру, подзывая мабари. Жнец бодро поскакал следом, быстро равняясь в шаге.

От мабари не было помощи в покраске, но на стрёме он стоял лучше всех. Рыком предупреждая о незваных гостях.

— Похоже, вы что-то ищите, — раздался голос из-за спины, лишь едва перекрывавший собачий рык. Оглянулась и увидела широко улыбающегося мужика в поношенной, но очень аккуратной одежде. И очень дурацкой шапке с помпоном. Я заслоняла собой ведёрко с кровью, но от этого становилось только ещё больше не по себе.

— Добрый… э-э-э… день, — побулькала я, мужик снова заулыбался. Елейно, что аж зубы заболели. Какой-то подозрительно радостный, и ощущения рядом с ним показались странными. Маг? Определённо маг, причём довольно сильный. И, похоже, он жил в одном из здешних домов. Возможно, один из тех, за кем должны были прийти. Жнец зарычал громче, но я шикнула, и мабари замолк. — Сообщество магов вас предупреждает. Храмовники могут быть уже на подходе.

Человек вдруг рассмеялся заливисто, но его взгляд остался холодным. Будто он ждал от меня ещё чего-то. В ножки, что ли, падать?

— Это была не шутка про храмовников, знаете ли. Лучше убраться отсюда подальше, пока их нет, — мрачно закончила я. Мужик оскалился, показывая желтые зубы. Острые. Как иглы.

— Какая-то вошь будет мне указывать, — прошипел он угрожающе, но затем его губы натянулись уродливо, расходясь почти до ушей. Я прикусила язык, Жнец зарычал низко. Захотелось испариться. Удлинившиеся на пару фаланг пальцы заставили тонуть ещё и в липкой тревоге. Метнулась взглядом к стремительно сереющей роже одержимого.

— Ты не человек.

Будто спросила. Я тупо пялилась на меняющееся хлебало существа, как-то совсем не ожидая, что пересуды эльфийских служанок у эрла окажутся правдой. Хотя бы немного. И ведь даже посох не взяла.

— Я — Гаксканг. А ты ступила на мою территорию, вошь, но отсюда ты уже не выйдешь, — прошипел он разделяющимся голосом. И тут же рявкнул: — Узри же!

Тёплая Завеса сгустилась вокруг, наполняясь энергией. Жнец с лаем бросился на тварь, но Гаксканг вдруг вытянулся вверх. Его нос впал, а в глазах лопнули сосуды. Пса отшвырнуло как щепку, я вскрикнула, не зная, за что хвататься. Растерялась на секунду, но когда у Гаксканга и одежда сменилась на какие-то древние латы, а на поясе буквально из ничего взялся меч, я вспомнила наконец о ведре. Плеснула козлиной кровью в харю одержимого. Гаксканг и сам растерялся, и ведро тут же оказалось на его голове. Ударов по ведру он тоже не ждал.

Он согнулся напополам, хватаясь за голову, а я рванула к лежащему мабари, судорожно вспоминая лечащие формулы, барьеры, какой-то мусор. На полпути остановилась, подобрав нужное. Шерсть пса засветилась голубым, его кровь остановилась.

Вдруг пол ушёл из-под ног, и в подбородок прилетело землёй, зубы высекли искру. Животом протащило по пыльным камням. Гаксканг снова зарычал:

— Я сказал, ты никуда…

В его рожу полетел огонь. От удара мечом укатилась, вскочила на ноги и снова отпрыгнула в сторону. Махал своей бандурой этот урод умело. Послышался лай мабари. Набрала воздуха для крика.

— Жнец, приведи помо… — ещё один замах не увидела, оступилась. Полоснуло через всю грудь, но лишь по касательной. Я навернулась вниз, а тварь снова замахнулась. Барьер удар выдержал, и Гаксканг заржал, закинув голову. Раздвоившийся смех звучал дико, а у меня уже тряслись пальцы от напряжения. Кровь пропитывала ткань, кожа горела, а рядом с этой тварью маны уходило почему-то в разы больше. Гаксканг заложил меч на плечо. По спине пробежались мурашки. Он уставился в упор. А затем он снова зашипел, будто бы отовсюду разом:

— Таких, как ты, не должно существовать. Вечно путаетесь под ногами. Совсем забыли своё место.

— «Таких»? — переспросила я ошалело.

— Я создаю маяки, а ищущие их находят, затем я нахожу их, — Гаксканг ощерился, острые зубы показались в ряд. — А такие, как ты, лишние. Влезают, куда не должны. Вас не должно быть.

Такие, как я. Он имел в виду… кого? Демонов? Я выпала из реальности, забыв о клинке Гаксканга. Он замахнулся, я запоздало подняла взгляд, невероятно медленно думая, будто в голову залили густую грязь.

Над головой свистнуло. Гаксканг пошатнулся. Из другого конца улицы Лелиана смотрела хмуро.

— Пусть Создатель смилуется над тобой, потому что я не стану! — воскликнула она грозно, появились и остальные. Я выдохнула с облегчением. Лелиана вновь подняла арбалет. Гаксканг засмеялся раскатисто, по новой собирая вокруг себя силу Завесы. Как демон.

— Развеяние! — заорала я громко. Сверкнуло — чуть глаза не вытекли. Приложило до звона в ушах, и ржать Гаксканг перестал. Где-то на другой стороне улицы послышались ещё голоса. На локтях отползла от Гаксканга всего на пару шагов, перевернулась, в глазах ещё ползали чёрные точки, но то, что меня не отрубило от развеяния, было уже неплохо. Надеюсь, этого психованного демона к чертям стёрло… Проморгалась и заметила наконец. Не стёрло. Смотрел демон с неприкрытой ненавистью, но затем его с грохотом впечатало камнем в дверь хибары.

— Покажи мне, что ты можешь! — с хохотом воскликнула Морриган. Сверкнула стрела её молнии. Загрохотало, и пыль заволокла двор, а в разрушенном сарае осыпалась штукатурка. В горле запершило от поднятой в воздух пыли. Снова заскрежетало, и из облака вынырнул Гаксканг. Целёхонький. На другом конце грязной улицы появился Жнец. За ним Алистер, Стэн. Демон вытянулся в росте, едва отрываясь от земли, повис в паре миллиметров над полом, его руки с треском вытянулись, а одежда сменилась на какую-то драную мантию. Колдовской ужас оказался под два метра ростом.

Он взмахнул рукой, и прозрачный купол замерцал перед ним, следующая молния Морриган уже не достигла цели. Моя мана ещё не восстановилась, а чудище уже успело сменить обличие во второй раз и создавало такое.

Это был совершенно иной уровень.

— Назад! — рявкнула я за спину, но никто бежать не спешил.

Под мою ладонь попал камень, а выпущенный Лелианой болт врезался в полупрозрачный барьер, высекая искру… и испарился. Только пар пошёл. Я отпустила камень. Это было бесполезно. Это было на много ступеней выше всего, что я могла, что каждый из нас мог. Гаксканг слегка наклонил голову. Из-под его высокой шапки стало заметно полностью красный глаз с лопнувшими сосудами и острым кошачьим зрачком.

— Ты не обращаешься, вошь, — тихо сказал он раздвоившимся голосом. Только вот губы не шевелились. — Не воспринимаешь меня всерьёз? А стоило бы.

Завеса вокруг него быстро нагрелась настолько, что стало ощутимо неприятно, а волосы на затылке зашевелились. Я оглянулась. Морриган всё ещё собиралась атаковать, а Лелиана только сильнее нахмурилась и снова направила арбалет на одержимого. Мечники не убежали. И страж оказался так близко.

Как они не понимают — нам эту тварь не победить. Никому не победить. Как архидемона. Его точно так же не победить.

А затем воздух раскалился добела, испаряя абсолютно всё. Воздух затопило тошнотворной горечью. Жахнуло во все стороны так, что даже в голову отдалось.

Облако пыли рассеялось не слишком далеко. Рожу одержимого перекосило. Глаза с лопнувшими сосудами округлились, и тонкий зрачок расширился. Будто бы взорвался изнутри. Затхлая вонь заполнила всё вокруг.

— Вошь… Слишком много развелось, — прошипел он, едва двигая ссохшимися губами. И заглох. Страж проткнул одержимого насквозь этим странным клинком, светившимся как чёртов джедайский меч. Одержимый завалился на стену, оставляя тёмные следы всей той масляной гадости, питавшей его гнилое тело. От этой дряни тоже тянуло каким-то раздражающим запахом, который хотелось вытравить.

— Пресвятая Андрасте, это ведь был демон, верно? Прямо в центре Денерима, надо же, — охнула Лелиана позади, подбегая ближе. Кровь в ушах глушила её голос, разрывая голову на части. Собственное тело давило, слишком неуклюжее и тесное. Оно душило вместе с вонью всей проклятой подворотни, вместе с запахом.

Передёрнуло от этого запаха, я зажмурилась, наскоро вспоминая строчки Литании, стало полегче, но от поганой слабости ноги подкашивались, и встать удалось с трудом.

— Алистер, башку. Отдели. Пожалуйста. Не хочу, чтоб оно снова встало, — прохрипела я невнятно, страж кивнул мрачно. Прижала пальцы к влажной от крови робе. На пару сантиметров глубже, и уже не царапина, а насмерть. Стянула на груди остатки грязной ткани плотнее.

Жжётся.

***

Мы всё-таки добили задание Сообщества, но только к концу дня, когда тени в осеннем городе начали сгущаться. Пропахли козлиной кровью по самые уши. Ничего о Логейне так и не вынюхали, впрочем с таким амбре вынюхать можно было только самих себя. Но мы все вымотались и, возвращаясь, шли напрямик сквозь торговый квартал.

От косых взглядов между лопаток чесалось. Может быть, топать в окровавленной одежде и было не слишком незаметно, но откуда было взяться смене. Даже булавки не нашлось, приходилось и дальше сжимать рвань на груди, только грязь занося в порез.

— И почему вечно так происходит?! — возмущённо рявкнул Огрен, остервенело расчёсывая косички усищ. Кусок торчавшей из его рыжего мочала жрачки не внушал доверия. — Стражам демоны и битвы, а мне… — Огрен пихнул локтём в бок до боли, я зашипела. В синяк, падла, зарядил. — Я берсерк! Слышишь, женщина?! Берсерк я, а не ссыкун нажий! И за твою юбку прятаться не стану!

— Конечно, — сквозь зубы прошипела я тихо, потирая ушиб. И вообще — у меня не юбка, а укороченная роба. Под неё штаны надевают. Хотя Огрена, шумно втянувшего сопли, это вряд ли интересовало. Гном продолжал выуживать из волос какую-то вонючую гнусь, затем козявки, а затем мимолётом обтёр грязный палец о накидку Морриган, задев её оголённую спину. Жемчужина Коркари вздрогнула всем телом, застывая на месте.

— Отвратительный гном! — рявкнула Морриган, её от отвращения аж потряхивало. — Тебя предупреждала я!

Огрен пожал плечами и отмахнулся. Ему чураться собственных козявок было как-то, наверное, странно, учитывая содержимое длинных неухоженных усов… Надеюсь, мне казалось, что там завелись какие-то мелкие жучки. Или другие реликты. Очень надеюсь.

— Как будто уже высморкаться нельзя, — пробубнил Огрен и закатил глаза на зубовный скрежет Морриган.

— Моли о пощаде, гном.

— Проклятый воздух на поверхности так и лезет в ноздри, и ты ещё как наг визжать броса…

Закончить он не успел. Морриган издала какой-то боевой полувскрик-полурык и так огрела гнома сверкнувшим мелкими молниями посохом по голове, что Огрен качнулся. Замер на месте. И вдруг рухнул вперёд лицом. На пару секунд мне показалось, что толпа вокруг резко застыла, а тишина, воцарившаяся на всём рынке, замариновала этот момент в веках. Морриган яростно выдохнула, раздувая ноздри в бешенстве. Огрен же как полёг, так и остался.

— Ты же его не убила, да? — осторожно спросила Лелиана.

— Ставлю серебряный, что проломила череп, — добавил Зевран. Жнец заскулил, и антиванец пожал плечами беспечно. — Тогда два серебряных.

Взгляды прохожих стали только пристальнее, когда всего пару секунд спустя из-под Огрена начало расползаться кроваво-красное пятно.

— Стража-стража! Человека убили! — взвизгнули из-за спины. Где-то очень близко забренчало железо, послышались крики и ругань.

С такой скоростью я не бегала ещё никогда. Не знаю, как Стэн не выплюнул лёгкие, таща на себе ещё и вооружённого Огрена в отключке, но факт оставался фактом — кунари единственный даже не слишком запыхался, когда мы вывалились все дружно на какой-то вонючей помойке на окраине рынка. Огрен истекал кровью, а стражники рыскали между нами и спасительным имением Эамона, с его полным правом дать подсрачник любому стражнику, и не менее спасительной Винн.

— Сюда, неподалёку здесь живёт брат церкви, — зашептала Морриган, — тот, что искал прах.

Лелиана тут же встрепенулась.

— Брат Дженитиви? О, мы бы могли спросить его о судьбе Урны Свящ…

Морриган закатила глаза и тут же двинулась между домов, не слушая барда. Лелиана вздохнула грустно. Так мы и бежали по узким тёмным улочкам вслед за Морриган.

Встретивший нас брат церкви вроде бы и был застигнут врасплох, но только искренне обрадовался гостям в своём доме. Окровавленному Огрену лишь немного удивился. Но вскоре стало ясно, почему.

Мне захотелось вслед за Морриган треснуть гнома чем-нибудь тяжёлым. С другой стороны, облегчённого вздоха я не сдержала. Если бы Огрен действительно пострадал, без маны от меня толку бы было мало: как максимум перевязка, «у мышки боли, у крыски боли» и приложенный подорожник. Морриган после козявки вряд ли бы рвалась ему помочь. Но хотя бы щелбан Огрену мне залепить хотелось даже сонному.

— Кажется, жить будет, — сказал антиванец весело, заглядывая в лицо гнома, лежавшего на узком топчане. Дженитиви медитативно делал чай, мелькая в дверном проёме, изредка заглядывая проверить, не помер ли гном окончательно. Стэн молча кивнул под скулёж мабари.

— А как же кровь? — тревожно спросила Лелиана. Стэн всё так же молча поднял усы-косички гнома, и под подбородком, на вороте поддоспешника, уже для всех стал заметен хитрый крепёж. Как раз для небольшого бурдюка, порвавшегося от тяжести гнома. Морриган как-то очень разочарованно цыкнула, скрываясь от чужих глаз в маленькой сумрачной прихожей. Зевран широко усмехнулся, когда Лелиана обречённо помолилась за здоровье Огрена. Тот всхрапнул. И от облака перегара даже Лелиана отшатнулась.

Дженитиви милостиво не выгнал нас тут же, наоборот, он присоединился к нам, даже принёс какой-то хитрый чайник с руной огня, а затем завёл пространный разговор обо всём на свете. Сначала сам с собой, а затем и с орлесианкой. И они вдвоём так заливисто расчирикались, что вслед за Морриган в прихожей спрятался Стэн. Зевран продолжал сидеть рядом с храпящим Огреном и с небывалым энтузиазмом пытался приплести длинные усы гнома к его коротким волосам.

А мне просто не слишком хотелось слушать о веяниях в андрастианстве или том, как Дженитиви решил подобраться к Урне Священного Праха во второй раз. По крайней мере, не после схватки с какой-то тварью в закоулках Денерима. К тому же, теперь становилось ясно, почему Скоф заломил такую цену за «сущий пустячок», и я никак не могла определить — тянуло это на подставу, или это просто я заговорила не с тем… демоном. Как будто они вообще бывают «те».

Увлекшиеся своим разговором Дженитиви и Лелиана даже не заметили отсутствия, Зеврану было не до того, а Морриган и Стэн сидели у дверей тише воды, ниже травы. Но даже слишком тихо. Поэтому мабари, страж и я окопались тихо в самом тихом месте в доме — заваленной просто немыслимым количеством книженций столовой, полной пыльных углов. Мутные окна с грязными витражами, куда грязнее похожих у Скофа, там даже не проглядывались, только заполняли комнату тусклым оранжевым светом и зелёными бликами. Как стёкла старой бутылки. Всё такое запущённое и необжитое, будто здесь никто и не живёт: много гравюр, много странных вещиц, но никто за ними не следит.

Хотя и Дженитиви-то не домосед вовсе. А уж если вспомнить, как ему везёт на всяких отморозков, то совсем неудивительно, что дом иногда подолгу пустует.

— Надеюсь, ему хватит пары часов, — тихо простонала я, откидываясь на жёсткую софу и кутаясь в плащ. Надеялась, конечно, что Огрен оклемается быстро, но по себе знала — прождём до ночи, а тащить этого алкаша всё равно придётся на собственном горбу. Винн будет в ужасе.

— Это вряд ли, — усмехнулся Алистер и устало вздохнул. — Как он умудряется так делать?

Жнец гавкнул, явно выдавая готовый ответ.

— Нажираться? — я хрюкнула, стараясь не заржать, и мабари положил тяжёлую голову на колени. Шерсть оказалась пыльной. — О, душа моя, это древнее искусство. Только самые стойкие печенью и храбрые сердцем алкоголики, не павшие на пути к циррозу, постигают эту мудрость.

— Ха! Старый добрый пьяный Огрен, — Алистер усмехнулся уголком рта. — Вот уж кладезь мудрости…

Мы переглянулись и засмеялись. В тишине смех показался даже слишком громким, я замолкла раньше и всё-таки снова попыталась отскрести пятно. На груди было заметнее всего. И дырка эта. Надеюсь, козлиная кровь и пыль въелись не намертво. Чёртов Гаксканг…

— Поцарапалась?

— Фигня это, — отвлеклась от колупания ткани. — Просто жалко одежду.

Алистер вдруг ни с того ни с сего хлопнул себя по лбу. Жнец двинул ушами.

— Да какая, Андрасте ради, одежда?! Ты одна влезла в логово к какому-то древнему демону, который чуть тебя не убил! А ты переживаешь об одежде?!

— Ну, пятно большое. И эта дырка ещё, — пробубнила я. Алистер громко вздохнул.

— Когда Мор закончится, мы сможем связаться с орлесианским подразделением, и нам обоим должны будут выплатить жалование, — Алистер повернул голову и строго кивнул. — За весь год. Купишь себе столько роб, сколько захочешь.

— Мне бы только эту отстирать и зашить, — натянула испачканный кусок ткани на груди, придерживая края. — Он же, сукин сын, как будто специально метил! Сам смотри.

Отогнула край, показывая, что Гаксканг испоганил просто всё, что мог. Страж посмотрел так напряжённо, будто ему предложили сунуть голову в улей.

— Я там огров не прячу, если что, — фыркнула я, хотя вот ободранный лифчик в крови бы потянул как минимум на призрака. Страж кашлянул в кулак, быстро отворачиваясь и отводя взгляд.

— Знаю, но ты… твои, кхм… твою… Просто подожди здесь!

Страж подорвался с места, скрылся в коридоре под недоумённым взглядом мабари, а я в тишине продолжила отколупывать всё прилипшее к робе говно. Чёртов Гаксканг. Ну и мерзкая у него была рожа… Похожая на гарлочью. Как на двери!

Полезла в сумку, достала со дна камень какого-то психа из Орзаммара. Мелкий рунный камень холодил пальцы, а скалившаяся на нём ряха Гаксканга пялилась в никуда. Так вот о чём тот псих из Орзаммара талдычил. Как там было? «Он оставляет знаки тем, кто его ищет»? Или на них. Нда уж.

Мрачные мысли на тему, что же всё-таки за тварь обитала в денеримских трущобах, прервал страж, объявившийся через пару минут. Он всучил какую-то влажную тряпку и припарку и, подражая самым поучительным интонациям Винни, заявил, что нужно промыть рану и обработать, раз уж я не в состоянии ничего срастить. Только за то, как я ману трачу, не отчитал.

— Зануда, — пробормотала я, внимательнее разглядывая порез. Неглубокий, просто длинный и близко к сердцу.

— И я ещё и зануда, — всплеснул руками страж, всё так же не оглядываясь на меня. Как на прокажённую не смотрел.

— Не настолько же эта царапина уродливая, — пробубнила я, стирая кровь. Уж по сравнению с моей рожей точно не уродливее. Страж нахмурился.

— Да причём тут вообще это? Тебя ведь чуть не убило, — он поднял ладонь, чтобы я молчала. — Когда Дункан умер, это произошло неожиданно. То есть я даже не думал, что он может… Это просто случилось и всё.

— Хочешь поговорить о Дункане? — спросила тихо. Наверное, после Остагара его это всё мучило в кошмарах, как и меня. Страж нахмурился уж совсем мрачно, а мабари заскулил.

— А ты действительно не понимаешь? Ты ведь могла сегодня точно так же умереть. Но там был виноват Логейн, а здесь…

Страж вздохнул устало и покачал головой. Он выдержал паузу, и я решила, что лучше, пожалуй, момента не найду. Сказать про Логейна нужно было. Просто необходимо.

— Да, и раз уж ты сказал о Логейне. Нам нужно обсудить нашу стратегию на Собрании Земель, — заткнулась наконец, прикусывая язык. Жутко хотелось, чтобы страж понял всё, чтобы не думал, будто я его предаю.

— Я не о том, — перебил страж, и я мысленно выругалась. Момент угрём ускользал из пальцев.

— Но нам действительно нужно…

— Давай не будем об этом выродке говорить, — сказал страж вкрадчиво. — Или о Собрании.

— Но…

— Пожалуйста. Хотя бы сейчас. Просто хочу сказать, что я люблю тебя, и совсем не хочу, чтобы ты умерла. С меня хватит и того, что Дункана уже не вернуть.

Мне захотелось дать себе по лбу молотом, наковальней и серпом вдогонку. Алистер признавался в любви, а я не могла выкинуть из головы планы на предателя-полководца и мёртвое лицо дохлого королька, так похожее на лицо стража. Пробило на нервный смех. Воздух в тихой комнатушке казался липким и затхлым. Что я делаю?.. Что я вообще делаю, чёрт возьми?! И что я сделаю?.. Предам Алистера? Ради чего? Ради одного предателя, который может после Посвящения вообще не выжить, как Кусланд?! О, Тзинч, дай мудрости, мне она так нужна теперь…

— Солона, ты в порядке? — спросил страж напряжённо, я заткнулась, разжимая пальцы. Вздрогнула от прикосновения.

Страж крепче сжал плечо, и я глубоко выдохнула. Логейн — да, он… его нельзя посвящать в стражи. Может умереть в процессе. И брать его… Может быть, я смогу найти кого-нибудь… Орлесианцы ведь подойдут. После Собрания Земель — хоть какие-нибудь серые стражи на границе, может быть, ещё будут… Или придут, если написать вовремя. Успеют прийти. И тот страж, который убивался об архидемона, может быть, он сможет вести армию? Может быть, если дать ему шанс, если предусмотреть все вероятности и не спускать с него глаз… Я посмотрела на Алистера, немного удивлённого. Да… Да, это выход. Если удастся найти того орлесианца, а он точно был стражем дольше нас с Алистером, то он сможет и действия архидемона предугадать. Считать его шёпот порождениям тьмы.

И даже Логейн не понадобится.

Не удержалась от блаженной улыбки. Выдохнула с облегчением, перехватывая пальцы стража. Алистер затаился, удивлённо наблюдая в полном молчании за моей ошалевшей рожей. А для меня всё разом так прояснилось, будто взошло второе солнце. Задержала дыхание и тут же затараторила, с трудом справляясь с собственным озарением.

— Я так рада, что мы встретились, — отбарабанила быстро, захлёбываясь словами, — я тоже люблю тебя, больше жизни люблю!

Алистер лукаво прищурился.

— Мне начинает казаться, что Морриган подсунула не ту припарку, — пробормотал он, тихо давясь хохотом. Улыбаясь так, что у меня дыхание перехватывало.

— А по-моему, в самый раз.

Страж посмотрел вопросительно, и я улыбнулась неловко, заливаясь краской по самые помидоры. Чужой дом как-никак. Белый день на дворе, пьяный Огрен за стеной. Но всё равно лишних ушей здесь куда меньше, чем у эрла. Алистер сначала открыл рот, но затем точно так же начал краснеть. Поцелуй вышел коротким. А после ночёвок в палатках и софа показалась удобной, и звуковая сигнализация из недовольного мабари за дверью работала на все сто.

***

Когда мы возвращались от Дженитиви, солнце маячило у самой кромки обшарпанных домов, так похожих на пряничные. Огрен ещё приходил в себя, держась за голову и за бурдюк. От него слышались лишь чередующиеся отборная брань и громкие глотки. Лелиана всё ещё восторгалась трудами Дженитиви и планами на Урну Священного Праха, а Морриган явно требовалось больше времени, чтобы залечить глубокую моральную травму от плотно въевшейся в её наряд козявки. Зевран беззлобно пытался подначивать Стэна, Жнец носился кругами, а я переглядывалась со стражем, не слишком заботясь о скрытности. В конце концов, держание за руку в редеющей, но всё ещё плотной толпе никто не замечал.

На подходе к имению, прятавшемуся за высокой стеной, уже из-за угла послышались голоса. Эрл Эамон что-то громко вещал о Собрании Земель, ему поддакивал Тиган, а кто-то отзывался на это. Этот кто-то рявкал о серых стражах. Должно быть, городские стражники пришли по нашу душу. И вряд ли эрл обрадуется лишним проблемам, если мы все такие красивые сейчас ввалимся во двор.

Махнула рукой, указала на подворотню, и мы спрятались в тенях. Жнец напрягся всем телом, плотнее прижимаясь к ногам. Шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. Его напряжение передавалось и мне.

Сначала появились рыцари. В светлых латах и высоких шлемах, под которыми и лиц нельзя было разглядеть. Такие огромные, что закралось подозрение — уж не кунари ли это? Следом шла высокая поджарая девушка в компании седеющего жилистого типа.

Они прошли мимо, не смотря по сторонам и не замечая отщепенцев в темноте, а затем появился человек. Разглядев его харю, я едва не съехала по стене вниз. Как будто ночной кошмар не хотел отпускать. Он нёс шлем подмышкой, и если бы закатное солнце так не слепило из-за крыш, я разглядела бы больше. Но и этого было достаточно. Чёрные волосы, светло-голубые глаза и блевотное выражение превосходства над чернью вокруг. В профиль сам себе чеканная монета.

Вот и свиделись, Логейн.


	29. Неспокойной ночи

Визит Логейна совершенно выбил из колеи. Стало сложно думать о чём-то, кроме Остагара, порождений тьмы и архидемона. Как результат — я просидела полночи, в потёмках штопая изгаженную мантию. Помимо наложения шва в три слоя, успела исколоть пальцы, обматерить Гаксканга и немного обмозговать грядущее Собрание Земель.

Если всё пойдёт без проволочек, то уже через сутки какая-то часть баннов, не положивших своё величие на судьбу Ферелдена, объявится. Хотя это как посмотреть. Кого-то уже успели укокошить, кто-то собрал манатки и свалил, а кто-то до сих пор стоит красивый в стороне и не марается. Так что на все резервы уже сейчас не приходится рассчитывать. Разве что королева чего-нибудь выкинет.

В каноне… впрочем, даже не Хроник Порождений Тьмы, от королевы Аноры уже давным-давно должна была явиться посыльная. Но её не было. А даже если у Хоу в поместье нет Аноры или та заодно со своим папашей, то там же сейчас может куковать орлесианский серый страж со стажем. Жив он или нет — вопрос на миллион, а из доказательств у меня есть целый дар невнятного предсказания. И даже если мне поверят, то светить этим — значит принародно сознаться, что я в край ебанулась. Не светить — значит просрать орлесианца.

Если метнуться туда и обратно в темноте в одиночку — никто и не заметит. Нужно просто войти и забрать старшего стража. Только я напрочь не помню, где что там на хате у Хоу расположено. Подвал вроде бы был.

Конечно, планы здания эрла Денерима от здания эрла Редклиффа в одном и том же городе наверняка отличались. Но, так или иначе, влезать в одно рыло ночью в чужой дом, не зная, как этот дом выглядит изнутри и сколько разных кадров в нём притаилось, — занятие рисковое, как ни глянь. Благо кабинет эрла, полный шкафов с документами и картами, охранял только один замок. Если сейчас начать искать ещё и лом, то к рассвету закончу. А там уже и сам эрл подоспеет. С другой стороны, кто бы не стал задавать лишних вопросов, но аккуратно открыл бы мне эту чёртову дверь?..

Ворон действительно не спросил.

Ни почему подняла посреди ночи, ни почему решила влезть в эрловы покои. Он просто вскрыл замок и не мешал, пока я рылась в бумагах и схематично чиркала оттуда первый этаж и подвал. Эамоновский, то ли к счастью, то ли к сожалению, пыточной и камерами не располагал.

Араннай молча подпирал стенку, глубоко задумавшись над чем-то. За узким решётчатым окошком виднелась дырка от бублика, но даже пару свечек могли заметить с улицы. Пришлось пользовать мелкие кривые лучинки, которых было в избытке. И пусть дверь закрывалась плотно, а Зевран вроде как глухотой не страдал, всё равно каждый шорох заставлял оглядываться.

— Страж, могу я поговорить с тобой? — вдруг спросил антиванец.

— Конечно. Ночь, а нам сюда нельзя, так что давай поболтаем. Эамон будет в восторге.

Араннай снова вздохнул, разглядывая разложенные на столе чертежи без особого интереса. Молчание затянулось, а затем он заговорил неожиданно серьёзно:

— Мы же не будем гоняться за архидемоном вечно.

— Ну-у-у… — протянула я, перебирая чертежи. Это было сомнение в том, что Мор закончится? Дотянула так же неопределённо: — …да-а?

Антиванец озадаченно потёр лоб и затараторил. Акцент выделялся всё ярче.

— Я хочу сказать, что мы сейчас вместе бьём порождений и сражаемся с Мором, и это всё просто замечательно и прекрасно, но что будет, когда это закончится?

Пришло время мне откладывать заметки и тереть лоб. Араннай продолжал сверлить взглядом.

— Все будут радоваться? — протянула я ещё более недоумённо. Араннай хмыкнул, явно ожидая мысли поглубже. — Очень сильно радоваться.

Зевран обречённо вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Что ты будешь со мной делать, когда всё закончится?

Пару секунд я переваривала фразу. Наконец дошло.

— Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но на поводок я тебя не сажаю! — шикнула, стараясь скрыть собственный стыд. — И делать с тобой ничего не собираюсь! Я не шутила в Бресилиане, и я бы не… — Поморщилась от собственного голоса. Слишком громко. Зашептала еле слышно: — Ты свободен. Был и будешь. Можешь в любой момент уйти.

Антиванец удивлённо округлил глаза. Как будто я всё это время реально вела его на поводке. Может, я ещё хуже, чем просто тупица, если этого не заметила раньше.

— И ты меня не станешь останавливать? — спросил он со странной интонацией.

— Оставайся, только если сам хочешь. За компанию или ради щита от Воронов. Хотя мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты остался не из нужды, а как друг. Но я не стану тебя заставлять, если ты не захочешь.

Зевран удивлённо приподнял брови, и я про себя выругалась. Должно быть, в его глазах я теперь просто конченая тварь и шантажистка. Не сказать, что это далеко от правды, но...

Тройное гип-гип ура, что в сумерках алые пятна на роже не видать.

— Даже так, — после долгой паузы протянул Зевран, но, подумав пару секунд, медленно кивнул. Когда бумаги уже были спрятаны, Араннай снова кивнул сам себе. — Страж, а могу я тогда спросить тебя ещё кое о чём?

— Конечно, валяй.

Перехватила заметки удобнее и замерла, вопросительно глядя на антиванца. Тот сначала внимательно смотрел в ответ, как будто хотел мысли прочитать. Всё-таки смолчал. Вдруг улыбнулся, покачал головой и беззвучно растворился в темноте, так ничего и не спросив.

Я покрепче прижала бумаги. Команда рассыпалась уже сейчас, и это не могло быть хорошим знаком. А может быть, я просто и не заметила, что она уже рассыпалась гораздо раньше?

***

С заметками удалось без препон прокрасться по лестнице, спрятаться от одного патруля стражи внутри имения и дойти до дверей на первом этаже. Но и в спящем здании, без собаки, без груза и без компании, меня всё равно застукали. Прямо у ещё одной треклятой двери.

Лелиана пряталась у одного из тёмных коридоров. Если бы она не заговорила, я бы запросто прошла мимо, даже не заметив.

— Что-то не спится. Прогуляюсь, — буркнула я, пряча свои каракули за спиной. Лелиана обеспокоенно кивнула.

— Да, бессонница. Понимаю, — сострадательно начала она. — И с Зевраном ты влезла в чужие покои в поисках снотворного. Очень правдоподобно.

— Ну, это… — промямлила я и всплеснула руками. Уделала. — Нехорошо так следить.

Лелиана покачала головой, прислоняясь к косяку и складывая руки в замок.

— Можешь мне довериться, девушка с бессонницей, — усмехнулась Лелиана. — К тому же ночные прогулки веселее в компании.

Если у кого и был в нашей шайке особый мягкий тон для разговоров по душам, то только у барда. И этот тон она использовала на все сто. Ай, всё к огровой матери, если уж Зевран ушёл из-за моей дури и недоверчивости…

— Есть информация, что у эрла Денерима сейчас сидит ещё один серый страж. Может сидеть. И ещё может быть, что там же сидит Анора. Может быть, в плену, — созналась я. Лелиана промолчала. Её взгляд ничего не говорил. Наверное, она мне просто не поверила. Да я уже и сама себе не верю. — Это может быть правдой. А может и не быть. И нет никаких сведений, что там внутри. Кроме вот этого, но… Ну, это не лучшее решение.

Махнула чертежом, сделанным на коленке. Лелиана его внимательно рассмотрела.

— Я была там раньше. В имении денеримского эрла, — проговорила бард тихо, мне осталось от удивления крякнуть.

— Когда ты ещё и это успела?!

— Несколько лет назад, — шепнула Лелиана, загадочно усмехаясь. — Тогда всё не закончилось одними трусами на доске проповедника.

Она надо мной стебётся, что ли?..

— Если нынешний эрл Денерима похож на своих предшественников, то нам нужно быть осторожными, — продолжила бард и первой выскользнула в ночь. Я хмыкнула. Ну, если это издёвка, то я её заслужила.

***

Мы прокрадывались по теням, однако не учли, что у кого-то и впрямь может случиться бессонница. Морриган сидела птицей на одном из многочисленных карнизов и проявила себя не сразу. А уж узнав, за каким чёртом из Орлея мы плетёмся ночью в город, Жемчужина Коркари молчаливо смерила полным скепсиса взглядом обеих. Зато нас резко стало трое. Хотя так было куда лучше, чем переться в одиночку и в полном неведении, это не помогло нервничать меньше.

В комендантский час улицы пустели, и без фонарей или ярких витрин промёрзший город походил на тёмный пруд — изредка появлялись неяркие огни в открытых окнах, а из забегаловок доносились пьяные возгласы. Но гораздо чаще деревянные ставни оказывались закрыты, и только тонкий месяц давал немного света в пустых тёмных закоулках. Ночью город выкашивало подчистую.

На входе у имения денеримского эрла стояла только пара стражников, уже подпиравших стены. А стоило Морриган навести слабую порчу, они тут же захрапели в унисон. За главными воротами стражи стало больше, но Лелиана вела уверенно — через какую-то собачью дверцу на заднем дворе, среди грядок с тыквами и засохших листьев. Отмычку бард подобрала не сразу, но и прятаться за облетевшими кустами было проще.

Наверное, не попались лишь потому, что никто не планировал настолько наглого вторжения. Бодрствующей охраны внутри имения убавилось, но как раз внутри-то Лелиана ориентировалась гораздо хуже, а планы из поместья Эамона только путали. Очень скоро они и вовсе завели в тупик. И пусть это было очень подло с моей стороны, но я в крысу обрадовалась, что всё-таки оказалась в этой залупе мира не одна.

В конце концов, мы втроём, тихими перебежками улепётывая от очередного патруля, ввалились на пустую кухню. Очаг еле тлел, сохраняя тьму. Оказавшаяся на креплении под потолком металлическая плошка звонко вдарила в лоб. Когда на шум прибежала кухарка с лучиной, мы все ещё и дружно поспотыкались в темноте о какие-то пыльные мешки. Перья с мантии Морриган тут же полезли Лелиане в нос, Морриган подавилась облаком пыли, а на меня окончательно свалился половник.

Старушка подняла лучину высоко. Свет тлеющей щепки выхватил из тёмного угла всех нас. В муке, в пыли, лежащих кучей друг на друге.

— Вы не работаете на эрла Хоу, — констатировала старушка тихо и прищурилась. Получилось угрожающе. Будто это не она одна стояла в ночнушке с цветочками посреди пустой кухни. Будто Лелиана не прятала в ладони короткий метательный нож, а севшая ровно Морриган не собирала вокруг себя энергию Завесы. О том, что перед ней ещё и одержимая, кухарка не могла знать. Но она не кричала. А на её месте мало кто бы удержался.

— Ваша правда, — выдохнула я наконец. Морриган цокнула. — Мы ищем серого стража из Орлея. Его могут держать где-то здесь.

— «Могут»? То есть наобум явились мы сюда? — процедила Морриган, раздражённо откидываясь обратно на мешок муки и складывая руки в замок. — Видать, с головой у тебя, страж, действительно беда.

— Вы все те самые серые стражи?! — охнула кухарка. Она нахмурилась, о чём-то быстро размышляя. Скачущий свет делал эту старушку действительно жуткой. — Можете доказать?

— Если у вас тут огры не завелись… — начала я, потирая саднящую макушку. Лелиана громко чихнула.

— Не завелись, — перебила кухарка. — Но полгода назад влезли сюда два остроухих. Столько шума наделали, столько крови пролили. Господина Вогана и вовсе… как порося какого. Никак сама Пророчица наша его за грехи покарала. — Старушка помолчала пару секунд, а затем пошаркала к ещё одной прятавшейся в углу двери, толкнула её, открывая вид на новый тёмный коридор. — Может, судьба у этого дома такая, что всё тут не как у людей.

— То есть вы нас отпустите? — с подозрением протянула я. Вот так просто? Мне-то казалось, мы поговорим, долго так поговорим. Лелиана не подала вида, но спрятанный клинок не спешила убирать. Если бы эта старушка закричала сейчас… Но она с тем же успехом спокойно могла направить прямо к патрулю и уже только потом позвать подмогу. Вышло бы выгоднее для неё.

— Из подвала по ночам доносятся страшные звуки. Всё поместье знает, что творится внизу. Новый эрл — жестокий человек, — кухарка печально вздохнула. — Если не хотите оказаться там, лучше уходите. Но если вы и впрямь пришли за кем-то внизу, то пеняйте на себя.

Лгала она или нет, сказать наверняка было нельзя. Да и не то время и место, чтобы проверять на своей шкуре её намерения.

— Морриган, нам нужна пара часов.

Старушка осознала слишком поздно, и когда Жемчужина Коркари погрузила её в глубокий сон, женщина в кромешной тиши сползла по стене. Лучина с шипением погасла.

По спящим коридорам имения мы пробирались втихую, взъерошенная Морриган сверкала недовольным взглядом, но превращалась в птицу снова и снова, переходя на лириумное пойло. Лелиана оглядывалась в поисках ловушек, а я старалась не шуметь. Но у входа в подземелья несколько стражников сидели и резались в карты.

— Стой, кто идёт? — буднично спросил один из них.

— Маги, — брякнула я, про себя молясь, чтобы Морриган не решила за всё хорошее оторваться на страже. Повалявшись в паутине, муке и пыли, попрятавшись в кустах и побегав как следует от охраны больше всех, она уже точно не была в восторге от этой затеи. — Эрл Хоу отправлял запрос в Круг магов. На магов. Мор близится, но у нас были… внутренние проблемы. С магией.

Морриган скривилась, а я сделала вид, что всё серьёзно. Лелиана неожиданно подхватила.

— Нам нужно срочно доложить эрлу, что мы прибыли, — спокойствию и непринуждённости барда и булыжник позавидовал бы. — Мы и так опоздали.

— Сильно опоздали, — выразительно добавила я, округляя глаза для пущего эффекта. Морриган смерила косым взглядом, заставляя со жгучим стыдом почувствовать себя особенно тупой.

Стражники, продолжая окидывать подозрительными взглядами, зашушукались. Мельком донеслись обрывки о «Праве Уничтожения» и активности храмовников в Денериме. Какие просвещённые у Хоу стражники, однако… Или эта история с Кинлохом, полным демонов, уже в народ пошла? Как бы там Каллен случайно не пустил байку об одержимых серых стражах. Вот как знала — надо его было кокнуть!

Шушуканье перешло в цыканье и громкий шёпот. Нас было только трое, и если б охрана напала… По спине пополз липкий холодный пот. А я ещё одна хотела припереться. Но Морриган оборвала мысли, грозно заявив:

— Гнев эрла обратить вы вздумали на себя?

После такого нам даже указали путь, чтобы не тыкались наугад, но мы всё-таки пару раз забрели по случайности в комнаты со спящими. Нарвались и на тех, кто нас узнал. По объявам Логейна. Но они слишком толкались в узких коридорах, чтобы я не поставила печать, обрывая движения, и самое главное — голоса, а Морриган не запустила в них молнию. Но те стражники оказались не одни, с ними куковала ещё и какая-то эльфийка, забившаяся в угол.

Шишка красовалась у этой девицы прямо в центре лба. Как у единорога. Больше взгляд уцепился только за её губы. Глянцевые. И не от помады вовсе.

Эрлина — так эльфийка назвалась. Очень некстати она оказалась пропавшей на полпути служанкой Аноры. Служанкой, которую просто-напросто не выпустили за пределы имения. Хоу знал, что королева будет против своего заточения, но вряд ли ожидал, что кто-нибудь сюда сунется. Мысленно я почти радовалась этому. Знал бы Хоу — наверняка подготовил ловушку.

С припаркой эльфийка быстро оклемалась и заявила, что нужно срочно бросить поиски орлесианского стража и искать каких-то магов, понаставивших печатей у комнаты королевы. Вслух никто не возражал, но и не соглашался. У меня в приоритете по-прежнему был страж, Лелиана больше радела за всех возможных пленников подземелья разом, а Морриган была последней, кого в принципе интересовала сохранность её величества.

Эрлина знала поместье куда лучше, чем Лелиана. Эльфийка помогала не забрести на огонёк к очередным мордоворотам, плюс примерно тогда же наконец моя зараза начала приносить пользу. Отпечаток скверны в крови отголоском шептал где-то на грани слышимости.

Задремавший сторож не проснулся, когда схватил в табло ледяной хваткой. Лелиана нашла связку ключей, отпёрла очередную дверь, а отвлекшегося на секунду стражника, оказавшегося внутри, орлесианец добил сам — только шея хрустнула. Труп стражника скрылся за решеткой.

Когда оттуда вышел и сам серый страж, обряженный в форму солдат Хоу — он напоминал чем-то одного из рекрутов в Остагаре. Давета, кажется. Только старше раза в два с половиной. Тот был так же жилист, так же тихо ходил, даже формой лица он его чем-то напоминал.

— Серые стражи здесь? — усмехнулся орлесианец, не слишком заботясь о чужой крови на доспехе. — Благодарю за спасение. Вы, должно быть, из ферелденского отделения?

— А вы из орлесианского, — скорее констатировала, протягивая руку. — Солона Амелл. Мы все здесь за вами.

Под недовольное шипение Эрлины о том, что королева важнее, орлесианец пожал руку. Из-за морщинок вокруг его глаз и рта казалось, будто бы этот человек усмехался постоянно.

— Риордан, — коротко представился он. Цепкий взгляд с усмешкой не сочетался.

Серый страж из Орлея стоял на ногах твёрдо, говорил внятно, но так держался за бок и бледнел при ходьбе, что и безо всяких рентгенов можно было сказать: не боец. Плюс — лечебные припарки ещё оставались, минус — после них Риордан всё равно не тянул на боевую единицу. Что-то у него внутри было совсем нехорошо. И пусть на эльфийке, по предложению Лелианы переоблачившейся, и болезненно-зелёном Риордане доспехи стражи смотрелись не так чтобы внушительно, но всё же какое-никакое прикрытие было у всех нас.

А вот закрытых дверей становилось только больше.

— Быстрее! — шипела Эрлина, придерживая бледного как полотно Риордана. Бард, возящаяся с очередным замком, только прицыкнула языком.

— Мне нужно ещё время, нет?

Наконец замок щёлкнул, но Лелиана дала отмашку, и мы все впятером снова оказались в тени, затушив стянутый факел. Люди на другом конце коридора ржали так, что их бы не услышал только мёртвый. Хотя едва ли они перекрывали стук крови в ушах. Их было так много… Я за секунду прокляла своё желание влезть сюда лишь одной, но патрульные прошли в другой коридор, скрываясь в кромешной темноте подземелья. Из-за стены раздался дикий визг, от которого волосы дыбом вставали.

— Хоу пытает своих пленников, — прошептала Эрлина. Лелиана громко вдохнула и оглянулась требовательно. Риордан только сжал челюсти, стараясь не наваливаться на эльфийку всем весом.

— Маги могут быть там, — проговорила я задавленно, отводя взгляд от Лелианы и стараясь не вслушиваться в визжание. Никаких ощутимых колебаний Завесы оттуда не шло. Морриган скривила губы — тоже знала наверняка, что магию там не творят.

Девицу, что визжала, пытались превратить в тянучку — она осталась там, на длинной деревянной дыбе, умерла вместе с последним своим мучителем. Другие люди висли на брусьях, пропитывая кровью отсыревшее дерево, — выпотрошенные: нутро пучками лезло там, где кожа не висла. Сморщенная и склизкая — будто кто-то долго грыз. Мерзкий запах, въевшийся в камень, бил по носу, а мы тыкались в поисках магов и пока ещё живых. В пыточной был только один такой. Вроде бы отпрыск какой-то знати. Уже в тёмных узких коридорах с камерами нашёлся поехавший кукушкой храмовник, один из тех, что бегали за Йованом, и ещё какой-то тип, тронувшийся крышей. Этот слышал, как трубят атаку в Остагаре. И все эти психи хромали следом за Эрлиной с Риорданом, обрядившись в форму солдат Хоу.

Магов же всё не было. Это начинало нервировать — наверняка светало, наверняка старушка с кухни скоро проснётся, и кто-нибудь наверняка найдёт трупы, спрятанные в темноте подвала. Но Эрлина слёзно заверяла, что Анору её обожаемую тут замочат в сортире, ежели её срочно не спасти, а затем прибавляла, что и эрла Эамона-то Хоу подставит. Орлесианский страж уже был с нами, и оттого приходилось насилу давить в себе вороватое желание дать дёру. Хмыканье Морриган, явно не верившей ни единому слову эльфийки, становилось всё более громким. Так мы наткнулись на последнего живого узника этого поганого места.

Эльф был грязным, в лохмотьях, висших мешком, и вообще не слишком соображал, где находится. Сидел он в камере с трупом своего сообщника, тоже влезшего в имение.

Внешне меня почти не передёрнуло. Труп принадлежал ещё одному претенденту на роль Того Самого Серого Стража. В голове почти ощутимо заскрипели шестерёнки. Даже страж из Орлея показался лишним. Не покидало ощущение, что стоило мертвецу ожить — всё исправилось бы само собой.

***

Магов мы так и не нашли. Зато почти на выходе придрался стражник. И вот он-то привёл за собой магов. Пауза повисла напряжённая. А затем Риордану стало хреново, он охнул, сползая на пол и полностью ломая весь маскарад. Стражник резко выпучился, выхватив меч.

— Вы не…

Маги Хоу среагировали быстрее, вслух уже проговаривая какие-то неизвестные мне проклятия, но тут психованный храмовник проявил себя. В тот момент он явно видел что-то другое.

— Мерзкие малефикары, да как вы смеете противиться воле Создателя?! — гаркнул псих. Белым полыхнуло с такой дурью, что вместе с магами эрла и Морриган со мной к стене прибило. Ноги не держали, и я тут же сползла вниз. Рядом осела на пол и Жемчужина Коркари.

— Этот идиот чуть нас не убил! — прошипела она глухо, откидываясь на камни и устало прикрывая глаза. Маги эрла вот тоже не предвидели такой тёплый приём. Не знаю, кто из них ставил печать на дверь королевской коморки, но после финта храмовник этих самых магов в паштет покромсал. Вряд ли из печатей что-то осталось.

Эрлина, в которой сбрендивший храмовник почему-то видел свою сестру, не сразу смогла оттащить его. Под её глухие препинания с психом я успела закинуться лириумом и немного подумать. Пусть самого эрла Хоу мы так и не нашли, на него стало откровенно насрать. Самое важное уже было сделано.

— Моя королева, я так беспокоилась! — воскликнула Эрлина, когда Лелиана взломала дверь на первом этаже. Хищно сузившая глаза блондинка в светлом платье и со строгой причёской так и застыла со стулом наперевес, внимательно оглядывая всех пришедших. Ножками запырять хотела такую толпень? Боевая, однако.

Как только Эрлина поклонилась, Анора ожила, нацепила непроницаемую маску, опустила своё «оружие» и показательно выпрямилась.

— Рада, что ты в порядке, Эрлина, — проинформировала Анора сдержанно. При этом на эльфийку она смотрела тепло. Эрлина кивнула и затараторила о страже, об ордене, обо всём на свете. Королева речитатив выслушала с той же постной рожей. Заговорила тоже постно, будто состав шампуня читала: — Стражи, я — королева Анора, и этот лживый ублюдок Рендон Хоу запер меня здесь. Думаю, он хочет меня убить. Помогите мне выбраться отсюда и тогда можете рассчитывать на мою помощь на Собрании Земель.

— А вы довольно осведомлены для того, кто сидел под замком, — еле слышно проговорила Лелиана. Её вряд ли услышала сама Анора, но я этот шелест прекрасно разобрала. Планов относительно королевской лояльности и впрямь строить не приходилось вовсе.

Раздавшийся вой местных псов и далёкий звон подсказали торопиться.

***

Не было понятно, караулила ли нас засада у рынка специально, или это Хоу расстарался с погоней, но повылезали вооружённые головорезы из-за каждого поворота. Морозное утро ещё не обзавелось солнцем, и темень скрывала почти всё.

— Наконец-то серая стража показалась, — пробасила одна из теней. — Не вижу среди вас Зеврана.

Вот же… Я совсем забыла. В Денериме где-то должны были осесть Вороны, конечно, антиванец ведь только ради этого с нами ходил. И вот они пришли, когда у нас явный численный недобор и куча раненых психов с собой. Класс...

— Какой Зевран? Я такого не знаю! — крикнула я. Время надо было потянуть. В такой темени против такого количества народу с дееспособными ладно если четырьмя людьми выступать было чревато. А до рассвета оставалось немного. Небо за чёрными крышами уже розовело.

Анора тоже просекла, кому тут скорее дадут по щам, и, судя по её напряжённой позе, готовилась дать дёру. Её, точно так же сверкавшую доспехами Хоу, держать в поле зрения становилось сложно. Хотя если Анора сбежит вместе со своей эльфийкой, то я не уверена, что именно это будет. Предательство или трезвый расчёт?

Тень одного из Воронов рассмеялась.

— Не принимай гильдию Воронов за кучку идиотов, страж, — раскатисто сказал он. — Я думал предложить Зеврану присоединиться к нам. Заказ на головы стражей ещё в силе, и было бы грустно убивать такого хорошего друга из-за одной его неудачи.

Охрененные они друзья, должно быть.

— Он не здесь, мудила! — рявкнула в голос. — Он ушёл! И ты его не найдёшь никогда!

Тени зашевелились. Не удастся время потянуть. Я цыкнула и гаркнула во весь голос, пряча руки. Мало ли каких магов они могли притащить с собой.

— А если хочешь драки, так ну же, дава!..

Договорить не успела, как полетели стрелы. Мерцающий барьер разгонял тени, лириум пошёл в расход, а молнии Морриган били цепью. Крупные дуги искрили в темноте, усложняя убийцам жизнь. Примерно до смерти. Но на месте Аноры я бы драпала ровно сейчас.

В темноте убийцы теснили к какому-то мелкому переулку. Они стремились сократить расстояние, но Морриган не подпускала. Барьер ещё держался. Лелиана била наверняка, а от поехавшего храмовника оказалось невероятно много пользы.

А затем лириум кончился.

После того, как зачарованная вьюга накрыла кучковавшихся убийц, я поняла, что это уже было раньше — точно так же, только с другим Вороном.

Анора мгновенно куда-то делась вместе со своей эльфийкой. Морриган скрипела зубами, но её мана кончилась, а моя ушла в бушующую вьюгу. Болты у Лелианы оставались в дефиците. Риордан был уже непонятно какого цвета. Без толку. Всё без толку. А ведь надо было всего-то больше народу взять.

Из бурана выскочила тень и увязалась следом, скача как сайгак, всё время отрезая пути отступления и оттесняя от Морриган и Лелианы с озверевшим храмовником. А затем рядом звякнуло. Появившийся чёрный дым был похож на дым орзаммарского воришки. Только вот в этой удушливой вони я оказалась уже в меньшинстве.

Тень мелькнула, и искажённое эльфийское лицо вынырнуло из сумрака. Араннай усмехнулся криво. Резко замахнулся. Он не ушёл. Он был с Воронами? Пальцы заледенели, и нутро провалилось вниз. Во второй раз он не промахнётся. Последняя ледяная хватка бы его остановила, но насмерть.

А оказался он с Воронами вновь только из-за моей мнительности... Хаос, как глупо.

Руку на него я поднять не смогла. Клинок свистнул, антиванец пронёсся мимо, и кто-то позади с бульканьем грохнулся на землю. На улице повисла тишина. В отдалении Морриган во весь голос ругалась на храмовника, а Лелиана заслоняла его собой. Риордан в одну морду хлебал припарки.

— Сделано, — уже из-за спины сказал Араннай. Я судорожно вдохнула и тут же закашлялась. Дым изнутри жёг лёгкие. Зевран стоял позади, рассматривая тело в первых утренних лучах. — Тальесен. Зря ты приехал сюда, дружище.

Араннай глубоко вздохнул и укоризненно оглянулся.

— А ты медлишь, — сказал он недовольно. Тишина в ответ сказала явно больше, чем нужно. Он удивлённо приподнял бровь. — Страж, ты думала…

— Я надеялась, что нет, — буркнула и тут же почувствовала, как лицо краснеет. Глупо вышло. Хорошо хотя бы Морриган слишком занята криками. Но, представив угорающую надо мной ведьму, окончательно залилась краской.

— «Надеялась»? — усмехнулся Араннай, прикрывая глаза и взмахивая руками. — Похоже, ты действительно очень плохого мнения обо мне.

— Нет! Нет, я просто, ну, мне показалось… Всё это, — махнула руками и замялась. — Ты ведь ушёл. А твой вопрос о будущем? Мне даже в голову не приходило, что я силой тебя куда-то тащу… или… что тебе настолько плохо и страшно… Мне так жаль, правда!

Араннай выслушал моё блеяние с каменным лицом, чтобы под конец манерно вздохнуть.

— Ах, страж, в тебе даже слишком много жестокости, — сказал он максимально нелепо. Жгучий стыд ощущался всё равно. — Но порой ты заставляешь меня завидовать.

— Чему завидовать?

— Кому, — насмешливо поправил он. Я вопросительно глянула, стараясь если не прочитать, то хотя бы угадать направление его мыслей. Но Зевран лукаво улыбался, заставляя сомневаться, издёвка ли это, грусть ли, или он просто шутит? Наверное, всё-таки шутит. Неловкость появилась даже в том, чтобы спрятать посох за спину — как будто с первыми лучами солнца тот разом превратился в тыквенную карету.

— Ладно… — квакнула я задавленно, и стало куда более неловко. Чёрт. — Погоди, а как ты вообще здесь оказался?

— Следил, — пожал плечами антиванец так, будто это совершенно нормально. Я начинаю думать, что либо это я такая особенная, либо лыжи не едут. Есть вообще хоть кто-то, кто за мной не следил сегодня «ради моего же блага»?! Что, настолько доверия не внушаю? Хаос же…

— Увидел Воронов на рынке, — продолжил он. — Для купцов слишком яркие. И так любят крутить головами по сторонам.

Зевран грустно усмехнулся, снова оглядываясь на труп одного из Воронов и понижая голос:

— Все были слишком заняты нашим общим другом-гномом, чтобы оглядываться. А мне нужно было убедиться, что это не ошибка.

— Но ты ведь ушёл из имения.

— И оставил тебя после всех твоих трогательных признаний? На растерзание Воронам?! — показательно возмутился Араннай, прикрывая глаза ладонью. Его вздох прозвучал слишком театрально. — Какая чёрствая женщина! Только и делаешь, что разбиваешь мне сердце.

Он чуть приоткрыл один глаз и, заметив мою красную от стыда рожу, бессовестно заржал в голос.


	30. Если дело только в этом

Оправдание, что мне о сером страже у Хоу птичка напела, желавшего докопаться до истины Эамона не слишком-то устроило, но отмазываться «тайнами ордена серых стражей» оказалось довольно удобно. И я отмазывалась. К тому же поиски грязи на Логейна были и в интересах самого эрла, даже если способы — не совсем.

Эрл пусть и относился ко мне со скепсисом, но результаты его интересовали куда больше всего остального. Наоборот было у Алистера. По-настоящему стрёмно стало, когда он узнал о развесёлом ночном променаде, нос к носу столкнувшись с Анорой. А всё оттого, что королева всё же добралась до имения Эамона первой. Даже помощь просила отправить. Естественно, Алистер эти новости получил со сранья, внезапно и в форме: «Стражей режут в подворотне наёмные убийцы! Спасите-помогите». И он единственный оказался при полном боекомплекте, готовый бежать за Воронами, когда наша покоцанная шайка сама завалилась к эрлу. После такого от одних только взглядов, полных немого упрёка, тянуло влезть на потолок и больше оттуда не слезать.

Пленников имения Хоу эрл Эамон отпускать не торопился. Ни эльфа, ни валившегося с ног парня-аристократа, ни психа из Остагара или пребывающего в какой-то иллюзии сбрендившего храмовника. Только Риордана тут же определили к Винн. Старшая чародейка повздыхала над всеми нами и ради профилактики, пока Алистер молчаливо сверлил затылок, с чувством проехалась мне по ушам тем, какой опасный и необдуманный поступок я совершила.

Имение встречало новый день разворошённым ульем, а покоя от того, что Риордан остался жив и нужда в Логейне отпадала, ещё не предвиделось. На полководца срочно нужна была грязь. А с лёгкой наводки Аноры и заверения найденного у Хоу эльфа о наличии «дополнительных» входов в эльфинаж, эту грязь стало возможно достать.

Конечно, от валящейся с ног недомагички без магии польза стремилась к минус бесконечности. Но всё же глубинный гриб и его бодрящие свойства давным-давно нужно было опробовать в деле, а возражать вроде как «главному» стражу Эамон пока стеснялся. По крайней мере, в открытую. Старик явно не доверял мне больше необходимого минимума и не делал из этого особой тайны. А после ночёвки у Хоу поводов только прибавилось.

Но даже эрл разделял мысль, что в эльфинаж нужно бежать немедленно. А я ещё помнила, что там вроде бы должны тусоваться тевинтерские работорговцы — а где тевинтерские работорговцы, там и магия крови. Отдавать кого-то магам крови я не собиралась ни под каким предлогом. Поэтому, сожрав горсть сатанинских дрожжей, воняющих нестиранными носками, я снова была готова пройти ещё пару-тройку подземелий. А то, что от грибов речь сбивалась, чесались пятки и уши закладывало, было небольшой ценой за ясный ум. В конце концов, я и так скакала уже больше суток. Отскакала и в эльфинаже. Натуральном пыльном гетто с кучей ютящихся муравейниками халуп, больше напоминающих коробки из-под обуви с крышами, по ошибке названные домами.

Глубинный гриб сразу же перешёл в разряд полезных, а работорговцы из Тевинтера — в разряд мёртвых.

И как бы ни было бесчеловечно радоваться чужому горю и трупам тевинтерцев, украсивших своими внутренностями заиндевевшую грязь по подворотням, зато теперь на руках имелась целая куча доказательств того, что Логейн не только Герой реки Дейн и тэйрн Гварена, но и тот ещё мудила.

Хотя эта небольшая победа всё равно не уберегла от тяжёлого сна под дверью Риордана. Чудодейственных свойств глубинного гриба надолго не хватило, а кошмары сменились тягучей чернотой, не желавшей отпускать. К тому моменту, как я замечательно продрыхла всё на свете, Эамон уже знал, что Логейн фактически лично дал отмашку работорговцам забирать эльфов прямо из их домов. Расписка при покойном магистре из Тевинтера была с красивой такой сургучной печатью и острой росписью. Уверена, если б не спешка, Алистер принёс бы ещё и голову того магистра, необыкновенно своевременно попавшего в эльфинаж на эпидемию чумы и изображавшего там стационар, из которого никто не возвращался.

Самый смак я проспала. Глаза-то продрала только к вечеру и почти сразу услышала, что Риордан уже пришёл в себя. С орлесианским стражем срочно надо было обсудить подробности, но после прошедшей ночи идти и на такой важный разговор без Алистера было бы уже просто по-свински.

Тогда имение ещё переживало наплыв новых охуительных историй, обсуждавшихся за каждом клятым углом. Анора и Эамон тоже не отставали. Они обменивались туманными намёками, обсуждая предстоящее Собрание Земель в кабинете эрла. Алистер откровенно скучал, протирая там же штаны. По крайней мере, только это было видно сквозь замочную скважину. Оказалось не заперто.

— Я не хочу сказать, что у нас нет оснований для таких поступков, но совершенно немыслимо взывать к подобной жертвенности именно сейчас! — патетично вещал Эамон. Он сидел ко мне лицом, но так выразительно смотрел на Анору, что мою харю в едва приоткрывшуюся дверь и не заметил. Зато заметил скучающий Алистер. Я кивнула себе за плечо. Страж тихо, но бурно изобразил агонию и скосил взгляд на эрла с королевишной.

— Эрл Эамон, — перебила Анора. — Для обеспечения такого количества людей необходимым нам нужно прибегнуть к сборам. Конечно, это пошатнёт доверие нашего народа, но…

Алистер вздохнул. Мученическое выражение стало ещё болезненнее. Видимо, пока я продрыхла всё на свете, он отсидел полные несколько часов этих споров о продовольствии. С дрожью собрания деширов вспомнились. Эамон тем временем пустил в ход энергичные взмахи руками.

— Абсолютно исключено! Ваше Величество, зима не за горами. Люди будут голодать, беззащитные и безоружные. Нельзя так просто…

— Люди могут не дожить до зимы, — отрезала Анора.

— И от скверны подохнет ещё половина выживших, — встряла я, открывая дверь. — Очень жаль прерывать вас, но я заберу Алистера. У серых стражей срочное совещание.

— Страж! Ты очень вовремя. Скажи, как люди нуждаются в своих запасах на зиму, — эрл с таким энтузиазмом вскочил и уставился во все глаза, что становилось неуютно. Анора тоже сорвалась с места и перетянула одеяло на себя.

— Да, страж! Расскажи и о скверне. Нам очень интересно!

Хоть они и хранили спокойные выражения лиц, но от обоюдных взглядов эрла и королевы воздух только не трещал. Они что, пытаются меня сейчас поделить между собой? Так детство в заднице играет? Я постаралась не скривиться, Алистер вслух только вздохнул грустно и совсем повесил голову. По его обречённому виду становилось ясно, что из него эти вурдалаки душу уже вытрясли.

— Скверна заразна. Запасы нужны. Алистер, идём, — сказала я и понеслась прочь, судя по грохоту отодвигаемого стула и топоту, он с места стартанул на первой космической. Анора крикнула вдогонку о том, что я должна с ней непременно обкашлять за жизнь, а Эамон просто возмутился моим отвратным манерам. И они принялись шипеть друг на дружку по-новому. Серпентарий чёртов.

— У меня голова сейчас лопнет! — возмутился Алистер полушёпотом, тыча пальцем в сторону кабинета. — Можешь представить, они целый час спорили, как стоит зайти на Собрание. Всем вместе или по отдельности. Целый час!

— Говоришь, голова лопнет? Тогда готовься… — усмехнулась во всю пасть. Затормозила у ближайшего узкого окна. Ясное небо вселяло надежду. И с подходящим к кромке горизонта солнцем — белая башня вдали казалась сказочным замком. — Ты же видел Риордана? Как он тебе?

— Кажется, был на моём Посвящении, а что?.. — растерянно протянул страж, но затем резко посуровел. — Нет, не отвечай. Это был наводящий вопрос, не так ли? И почему, ради всего святого, тебе снова надо было куда-то бежать ночью? Ты не только меня не взяла, ты даже не предупредила!

— Я думала, у Хоу будет ловушка, — от укоряющего проникновенного взгляда отмахнулась. — И это всё вообще не обо мне, а о Риордане и его умениях. Ты ведь знаешь, что мы сейчас воюем с архидемоном.

— Трудно не заметить, — с подозрением согласился страж.

— Риордан — наш ключ к тому, чтобы выжить. Он сможет нам помочь вызвать стражей из Орлея и вести армию. Представь. Нам самим даже не придётся участвовать в битве с архидемоном, если…

— Солона, — усмехнулся Алистер коротко. — Не думаю, что Риордан когда-нибудь раньше вёл армии.

— Да ну тебя! — я снова отмахнулась. От слов стража кишки инеем покрылись. Нет. План — идеальный, и не время в нём сомневаться. Просто не время.

***

От самого Риордана многое хотелось услышать и многое хотелось ему сказать.

К орлесианцу ворвались почти без стука. Служанка рядом с его кроватью тут же отвесила реверанс и сбежала, даже слова не дождавшись. Но теперь всё это было неважно — служанки. Пф, пусть хоть все сбегут или будут уши греть.

Риордан ещё выглядел слегка зеленоватым, а перебинтованным телом и руками напоминал мумию, но мне это не мешало вываливать план кусками. Ни здрасьте, ни до свидания. Орлесианец внимательно слушал и о том, что я хочу разведать все разговоры архидемона с его шушерой, и о том, как регента королевы мы спихнём сообща, и о том, что опыт эрла Эамона будет нам подспорьем. Риордан думал долго, и я его не торопила вслух, но топталась рядом, не давая сосредоточиться и стоя над душой. Шило в заднице свербело совершенно исключительно.

Орлесианец же, казалось, был спокоен. Он оглядывался на окно, впитывая солнечный свет, как какой-нибудь подсолнух, и выглядел всё так же паршиво со своими буро-лиловыми кровоподтёками повсюду. Наконец он заговорил хрипло, будто сильно простудился.

— Надеюсь, вы шутите.

Я сморгнула. Промолчала, не слишком понимая, о чём именно речь, и в повисшей тишине Риордан перевёл взгляд уже на меня. Он улыбался. Про себя он ржал над всеми моими потугами как-то выкрутиться.

— Будь я в своей лучшей форме, я бы не смог вести армию. У меня совершенно другие способности, — засмеялся Риордан вслух, болезненно кривясь при каждом вдохе. Отсмеявшись, он снова отвернулся к окну, за которым ясный вечер мягко расцвечивал сказочно-пряничные крыши Денерима. Орлесианец жмурился от света почти болезненно, но не отводил взгляда. Я не сразу поняла, что именно он сказал. Услышала, но осознать не смогла. Помолчала, пялясь на Риордана во все глаза. Тот уже не повернулся на взгляд, но повторил:

— Я не поведу людей в бой.

— Как хорошо, что у нас не только люди… — попыталась отшутиться, даже почти натурально усмехнулась. Риордан хмыкнул.

— Предлагаю вам тэйрна Логейна. Знаю, эрл уже созывает Собрание Земель…

— А ваши люди? — перебила, насилу удерживаясь от заламывания пальцев. Спрятала руки за спину. — Они же на границе сейчас? Среди них есть кто-нибудь? Невозможно, чтобы среди серых стражей не было никого.

Затаила дыхание. Когда Риордан повернул лицо, взгляд казался удивлённым.

— Вы всё-таки рассчитывали на подкрепление? Даже спустя столько времени? — Риордан замолчал на секунду, нахмурился едва заметно. Я стушевалась, и морщинка между его бровей исчезла почти сразу. Алистер вступил в разговор.

— Подкрепление было бы в любом случае к месту. Разве в Орлее стража-командора не интересует Мор?

— Конечно интересует. Мы слышали о том, что произошло под Остагаром. Именно командор поручила расследовать случившееся, когда нас остановили на границе, — продолжил Риордан со вздохом, — но я боюсь, все стражи сейчас уже в землях Орлея.

Сердце сжалось и ухнуло вниз. Риордан не замолчал.

— Да и, честно говоря, среди известных мне серых стражей нет никого, кто бы мог…

Заткнула уши обеими руками. Пока он не договорил, я могла притвориться. Хотя бы сделать вид, что не знаю. Риордан уставился как на психопатку, Алистер нахмурился следом. Отупение накрывало волнами, подмывая заорать от ужаса. Делая мысли куцыми.

Выскочила я от стража со всех ног. Он врал. Наверняка врал. Нужно только отправить письмо в Орлей, теперь-то я это знаю наверняка! Вряд ли оно будет идти слишком…

Осталась посреди пустого коридора. Отняла руки от ушей, чтобы услышать тишину. Алистер вышел следом. Посмотрел вопросительно.

Из разорённых порождениями тьмы баннорнов письма шли по неделе, по две недели, по месяцу. Слухи доходили быстрее.

Хроники Порождений меня переиграли. Это конец. Нечестный. Такой до обжигающей горечи несправедливый! Если не взять Логейна, я уверена, придёт огромная моровая херня, и всё будет как в Остагаре! Снег, трупы, и только на роль Кайлана пойдёт…

Накрыла глаза ладонью и глубоко вдохнула. Солнечный свет сквозь узкие окна в коридоре просвечивал кончики пальцев красным, и я зажмурилась. Облегчения это не принесло.

Мор был уже здесь, уже дышал в затылок Глубинными тропами и горчил скверной на языке. Может быть, уже сама слюна горчила отравой. Мысль, что есть ещё выход, приводила в молчаливое отупение, но жгла пятки. Надо идти ва-банк.

— Нам нужен опытный полководец. Ты знаешь, кто подойдёт, — прокаркала вслух. Голос показался чужим. Когда я раскрыла глаза и отняла руку, Алистер в полной тишине покачал головой. Я сохранила с трудом спокойствие, ладони мерзко вспотели. Надо было говорить. Главное не останавливаться, иначе всё рухнет. Но я уже теряла нить мысли.

— Он не такой уж хороший полководец, Солона, — сказал Алистер глухо.

— А у нас банально нет опыта для такого. Да и ни у кого во всём Ферелдене нет! Ты слышал Риордана.

Алистер затих надолго, сложил руки в замок и прошёл ближе, устраиваясь у стены, словно опоры искал. Он заговорил не сразу. И таким тоном, будто аквариумной рыбке объяснял, что вода мокрая.

— Логейн — предатель. Из-за него в Остагаре погибли люди.

— Из-за нас тоже гибли люди. Логейн — наш шанс выжить, — посмотрела Алистеру в глаза, и холод под кожу всё-таки влез. Во взгляде стража не пламя бушевало, там ад разверзся. — Не лучший. Но возможно, что и единственный.

Глаза у стража потемнели, но Алистер быстро опустил взгляд, и я крепче вцепилась в собственный пояс с опустевшими склянками из-под лириума. Как будто тот прибавлял ума или смелости. Выручил бы… Сделал бы что-нибудь, чтобы всё резко пришло в норму.

— Весь орден из-за Логейна погиб под Остагаром, — угрожающе начал страж, а затем снова посмотрел прямо глаза в глаза. Меня передёрнуло от его жгучей ярости, затаившейся настолько глубоко. Такой страж пугал. — Дункан из-за него погиб, вот вся его хвалёная тактика! — Алистер рявкнул, я вжала голову в плечи. — Если тебя не волнует собственный орден!..

— Алистер, да пойми же, если мы оставим Логейна в живых, то мы сможем использовать его. И убить всегда успеем позже, — выдохнула и заговорила спокойно. Как могла. А могла я хреново. Всё сильнее казалось, что это только оправдания. Гнилые изнутри. — У нас будет слаженная армия, все банны придут к нам сами. Мы даже сможем сделать Логейна серым стражем и послать на бой с архидемоном!

— Так ты его ещё и в орден принять хочешь? — тихо процедил страж, сжимая челюсти, и посмотрел как на врага народа, а я судорожно искала предлоги.

— Если его не взять, Ферелден не переживёт Мор, — набрала воздуха. Ладно. Это не конец. Ещё есть парочка тузов в рукаве. — Ты можешь мне не поверить, но вероятность того, что без Логейна мы все умрём, гораздо больше. Можешь считать мои слова пророчеством, ясновидением, или что там обычно всякие твари из Тени говорят, но я знаю о некоторых событиях, которые могут произойти. Без Логейна мы точно умрём.

Алистер только хмурился всё сильнее, уже раскрыл рот, и я судорожно выкинула последний козырь:

— А серый страж не выживет, если убьёт архидемона! Ты знаешь это!

— Не наверняка, — отрезал Алистер прохладно. Козырь болезненно порвался вместе с моим шаблоном. — Твои источники из Круга могли врать, нельзя так полагаться на них. С последнего Мора прошло уже очень много времени.

Страж мне просто не поверил. Ни слову. Дыхание сбилось, как под дых врезали.

— Но это правда! Я уверена на тысячу… нет, на миллион процентов! Клянусь, я ведь не вру! Спроси Риордана!

— Он тоже может ошибаться, — не согласился Алистер спокойно. Его резкая смена настроя меня совсем сбила с толку. Он не верил, но не спорил — просто не хотел замечать. В голове не укладывалось. Как можно просто взять и послать к чертям знание целого куска канона, от которого зависят наши собственные жизни. Это ведь… Нелепо! Я же ведь знаю. Он тоже знает. Какого хрена?!

— Ты не можешь просто отмахнуться от этого!

— Из-за этого выродка Логейна умер Дункан, — выдохнул страж и вдруг взглянул затравленно. — Это не то, что можно простить или забыть. И я даже не хочу думать о том, что он может оказаться в ордене.

Алистер устало потёр переносицу, а я замерла, не зная, что сказать или сделать. Уже вообще ничего не зная.

Алистер мягко положил ладонь на плечо. И я вздрогнула. Страж ещё жив. Потому есть ещё время что-то исправить. Нужно думать только об этом.

— Я понимаю, — начал Алистер вкрадчиво. — Орден сейчас не в лучшем состоянии, это тревожит и меня, но нам не нужна помощь Логейна. Он просто предатель. Преступник, собственных сограждан загоняющий в рабство, убивающий собственных друзей. Нас он предаст точно так же.

Посмотрела на стража, стараясь запомнить каждую чёрточку. Чуть наклонила голову и коснулась его тёплой руки щекой. Пока что его тепло было живым. Глаза мерзко жгло. Он продолжил увещевать, и оставалось только вслушиваться в голос, надеясь на какое-то чудо.

— Солона, ты всегда спрашивала о моей уверенности в своих решениях. Поэтому и ты обдумай всё ещё раз, ладно? — Алистер отшагнул назад, показал пустые ладони и выдавил усталую улыбку. Вроде как ободряющую. — Завтра будет новый день, так что давай забудем о наших разногласиях уже сегодня. Я люблю тебя, только это важно.

Алистер улыбнулся открыто. И весь пустой коридор с множеством узких окон вдруг разом оказался полон закатного солнца. Тёплого, будто жаркое ферелденское лето вовсе и не уходило никуда.

В ответ я смогла только криво растянуть рот в усмешку. Наверняка лживую.


	31. В поисках большой красной кнопки

В день Собрания Анора решила добираться окольными путями. По её собственным словам — переживала после схватки с Воронами, что среди нас ещё есть кто-то, преданный Хоу. Но сдавалось мне, что королева попросту хочет всех разом подставить. Даже после того, как мы перекинулись парой слов наедине, это было вполне возможно.

Стравить серых стражей с Собранием Земель и её папашей проще простого, а кончится неразбериха — Анора останется один на один с победителем. Если это будем мы, то она просто скажет, что всё в силе. А вот ежели её батя — она вряд ли побрезгует изобразить оскорблённую невинность. При любом исходе все шишки доставались кому угодно, но не Аноре.

— У тебя будет моя полная поддержка, страж, — обещала она невозмутимо. Её светлые голубые глаза оставались непроницаемыми практически всё время. Только когда речь заходила о её отце, королева едва заметно показывала эмоции. И я не имела абсолютно никакого понятия, врёт она или нет.

Учитывая, что вся наша немаленькая группа, дополненная толпой пленников Хоу, кроме разве что эльфа Сориса и всё ещё приходящего в себя Риордана, заявилась во дворец раньше, чем Анора, — я склонялась к её предательству всё больше. Хотя встретившие у тяжёлых дубовых дверей дамочка-рыцарь и её мордовороты действительно могли перехватить королеву раньше нас, но Шейла их быстро утихомирила, а пленницы у них не нашлось.

Скрипнули огромные дубовые двери, оставляя бессознательных друзей Логейна позади, и показался зал — громадина, полная гомона. Небольшие окна под потолком пропускали столько света, что даже факелы остались почти не у дел.

— Лорды и леди, присутствующие здесь… — Эамон вещал громко и выразительно. Как по методичке ораторского искусства для самых маленьких.

Лица, обращённые к нему, виднелись тут и там, но на скрип дверей кто-то всё же оборачивался. А стоило пройти внутрь — люди тут же отшатывались, как от прокажённых. Поползли неровные вздохи, шепотки. Кто-то кривился, пряча ухмылку. Большая часть явно знала о логейновых шаржах на серых стражей и всех их спутников. Взбудораженные люди вокруг напоминали перемешавшийся набор гуаши. От их нелепых дорогих тряпок в глазах рябило. С такой знатью даже громоздкие деревянные перекрытия и серые каменные стены становились чуть живее.

— Должны ли мы жертвовать своей собственной страной ради его непомерных амбиций? — продолжал Эамон воодушевлённо.

Галереи давали обзор на оратора каждому, выставляя того как на витрине. Баннов рядом тоже. Разряженные в доспехи, они явно не просто так их напялили.

Эрл всё распинался, а затем рядом с троном на помосте появился и Логейн. Его сильверитовые доспехи кто-то пытался превратить в зеркало. Впервые встретиться с ним взглядом оказалось ещё геморройнее, чем представлялось. Логейн пялился хмуро и в упор. Почти не моргал. Будто бы собирался лично покусать каждого вошедшего. Но стоило Эамону отхватить за своё выступление порцию оваций, Логейн переключил всё своё внимание на эрла.

— Хорошо сыграно, но знает ли Собрание о том, что эрл Эамон, сражавшийся со мной плечом к плечу во времена орлесианского нашествия, теперь вознамерился захватить трон?

Эамон сохранил самообладание, только брови сдвигал, но, к собственной чести, на укол не поддался. Но и молчать было нельзя — если не эрлу, то мне. Пришлось вдохнуть поглубже и постараться звучать поубедительнее.

— Единственное, что сейчас важно — это архидемон!

Одна маленькая фраза, а сколько внимания сразу со всех сторон. Принять, что ли, позу?

Логейн тут же развернулся. Даже не обладая никакими экстрасенсорными навыками, пожелания мне скорейшей смерти в муках можно было прочитать прямо на его лбу без особых усилий. Как музыкальную открытку — захочешь, не пропустишь.

— Если самого архидемона видели ещё не все, то присутствующие уже должны были заметить, — после орзаммарских деширов подражать эрлу оказалось не так уж и сложно, — насколько стало больше порождений тьмы на дорогах. И как серый страж, я спрошу баннов. Вы ведь уже заметили, как меняется земля? Вы заметили, как ручьи пересыхают, или как…

— Неурожайный год, — едко перебил седой тип в углу. Этот носатый из свиты Логейна смотрел с презрением. Эрл Хоу, так и не замоченный в собственном имении… Даже как-то жаль, что не замоченный.

— Вынужден возразить! — прикрикнул бородач с верхней галереи. — Если это и неурожайный год, то только по вине порождений тьмы. Юг уже пал. Мои земли кишат монстрами.

Банны зашушукались. Успех нужно было срочно закрепить. Поехавший вояка из подвала Хоу сильно большого впечатления на Собрание не произвёл бы, но в свидетелях остагарских прелестей был не только он.

— Твой выход, — шепнула и вытолкнула того, который претендовал быть знатным. Следом за ним Зевран как бы ненароком пихнул вперёд и чокнутого вояку с не менее чокнутым храмовником. — Собрание Земель должно также знать, что в подвалах эрла Денерима держали невиновных! Хоу и Логейн допрашивали и пытали солдат из Остагара, отказавшихся предавать короля.

Мне не было важно, действительно ли Хоу и Логейн сотрудничали и в этом, но Собранию это было важно. Винн неожиданно пылко поддержала, выхватывая письма короля и вскидывая их над головой. Голос старшей чародейки прокатился по залу, будто бы говорила не только она.

— А ещё есть письма. Король Кайлан мог получить в борьбе с Мором помощь из Орлея, если бы не умер.

Либо поднятые над головой чародейки бумаженции, либо вытолкнутые вперёд люди — но народ вокруг прошибло.

— Это правда, — подхватил Эамон, снова возвращая внимание. — Со своей стороны я могу заверить присутствующих, что печати подлинные, а почерк короля совпадает.

Ещё кто-то с верхнего яруса вдруг крикнул на весь зал: «Освин! Ты жив!» — кричал папаша подвального аристократа, оказавшийся не абы кем, а целым банном. Поток праведного гнева родителя Логейн выслушал с каменным лицом, только заявил, что это была инициатива Хоу, а сам он не в курсах.

Хоу выдержал эффектную паузу. Понял, видимо, что теперь у него союзников поубавилось. С храмовником оказалось ещё лучше — высокая баннора, его настоящая сестра, выбежала за ним прямо в зал и при всём Собрании выудила из его бессвязного бреда и глюков имя мучителя Хоу и пленителя Логейна. Пока баннора скрипела зубами, а какая-то старая жрица предъявляла Логейну, я случайно перехватила его взгляд. Проморозило до костей, и почти физически можно было ощутить, как тот мороз из мёртвого Остагара, засыпанного снегом, прошёлся по позвоночнику до самого затылка. Но взгляд выдержать получилось.

Мне было глубоко плевать на Кайлана, переписку, планы этого Логейна на Остагар, все его подлянки и гадости… Не мне обличать после всей лжи, всех козней, разграбленных могил и убийств. Не было важно — тактик Логейн или психопат. Важно только, что его люди выжили после наступления порождений тьмы.

— А кто сказал, — вклинился вдруг Хоу, почти театрально выходя между толпой знати и собственными головорезами, — что серые стражи не использовали магию крови, чтобы спутать мысли этим благочестивым людям. — Он взмахнул рукой, демонстративно указывая на Морриган, как на самую эффектную. Жемчужина Коркари скептично изогнула бровь. — Всё Собрание Земель видит, что стражи привели с собой отступников. На что ещё они способны? В чужие дома они уже влезают. Они не только влезли в мой дом, они перебили мою охрану, оболгали меня. А то, что эрл Эамон покрывает такое вторжение, просто неслыханно!

Зря он это начал. Очень зря. Эамон ещё мог держать себя в руках, а вот я не очень.

— Лучше скажите нам, эрл, кто между вами и уважаемым Героем реки Дейн первым предложил натравить гильдию антиванских воронов на весь орден серых стражей, отравить эрла Эамона и препятствовать борьбе с Мором?

Хоу на поднявшийся гул внимания не обратил, только смерил презрительным взглядом. Но про Остагар денеримский эрл смолчал — аргумент не после писем. Головастый этот Хоу, значит.

Эльфинаж упомянул Алистер: Логейн потакал работорговле — и это страж говорил с выражением и каким-то мрачным удовлетворением. Явно уже готовый если не чужую кровь пустить, то хотя бы полностью втоптать полководца в грязь перед всей страной. Но самого полководца это не слишком-то интересовало.

— Хватит этого представления, пусть стражи скажут, где моя дочь сейчас?

Алистер аж воздухом поперхнулся от возмущения. И только Лелиана успела его руку, тянущуюся к мечу, перехватить, в зал вошла и сама Анора. В новом платье, холёная, как священная корова у индусов.

— Явилась наконец, — вздохнула Шейла манерно и закатила глаза. Огрен скривил дикую рожу, передразнивая удивлённые выражения дворян вокруг. Стэн, глядя на это, и сам скривился.

Анора в напряжённой тишине прошествовала между баннов, не глядя ни на кого конкретного, ни даже на своего отца, тихо окликнувшего её уже в проходе. Она взобралась на помост и звучно обратилась ко всем разом:

— Собрание Земель должно знать, что мой отец, — она набрала воздуха, будто бы перед прыжком, я наоборот затаила дыхание, даже не заметив, как поудобнее перехватила посох, — больше не тот герой, которого мы знали.

И все как будто помешались. Выкрики, что стражи прислуживают Орлею, выкрики, что Герой реки Дейн помешанный, что королева — не та и вообще двойник или маг крови, всё вокруг напоминало деширов в Орзаммаре даже больше, чем должно было. Только Анора, холодно глядящая в упор, совсем как её папаша, сохраняла маску. Свой ход она сделала.

Но когда голоса начали называть стражей чаще, чем Логейна, я поверила, будто мы выиграем. Наконец, нестройный хор вынес решение.

— Вы проиграли, — сказала я еле слышно, наблюдая за неразберихой вокруг. Стоило повысить голос. Хотя бы ради собственной уверенности. — Вы проиграли!

Хоу вскинул руку, а Логейн встрял между выкриками.

— Предатели! — пронёсся его вопль. — Хотите сдать Ферелден этим орлесианским шпионам?! Не бывать тому!

Стражники зашевелились. Знать, разряженная в яркие тряпки, отхлынула волной, крики и вопли смешались с лязгом. Стража ощетинилась лезвиями, а каждый чёртов банн оказался вооружён.

Первая кровь пролилась с балюстрады, рука в пёстром свесилась за перила. Следом кто-то из дворян в толпе лишился головы, бешеный поток людей ломанулся к дверям, сбивая с ног. Кого-то тут же затоптали на полу, даже не заметив. От новых визгов в ушах звенело.

Все перемешались мгновенно, и в потоке я потеряла из виду всех своих товарищей, Эамона, свидетелей, даже Логейна. Но не королеву — её и дворцовую стражу теснили на помосте солдаты Хоу. Я ломанулась следом, сходу гробя чужие жизни в куче льда. Сам Хоу тоже не исчез с помоста. Его преследовала баннора, чей братец-храмовник теперь наверняка был не в себе на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Она вмазала локтем эрлу в лицо, Хоу пошатнулся, отскочил в сторону и взметнул руку. Баннора взвыла, сложилась пополам, закрывая глаза руками. Сквозь её пальцы кровь утекала отвратно быстро. Хоу замахнулся снова, но баннора увернулась, а я наконец отмерла. Но от вспышки Хоу увернулся, зато не его люди. Анора осталась среди замороженных трупов, бледная от бешенства, а Хоу, заметив и королеву, осклабился и вдруг переключил всё внимание на неё и её стражников. Бегал этот тип как угорелый, прыгал тоже.

Попасть по нему не получалось ни у стражи, ни у меня. Он быстро подобрался на вытянутую руку, отскакивая от печатей, от клинков и уклоняясь от заклинаний по площади. Стражу косил направо и налево. Очередной его замах остановила уже посохом. Хоу ударил сбоку, выбивая всё дыхание даже через барьер. Сделал подсечку, и я полетела рожей в пол. Склянки с лириумом разлетелись в дребезги, пропитав всё вокруг. Осколки впились мгновенно. Но стоило оказаться на полу, чтобы от усиленной печати и меня не столкнуло к стене. Хоу наконец отбросило назад.

— Это твоя королева, еблан! — рявкнула я, прижимая ладонь к боку. Будто игл напихали под кожу. — Собрание уже вынесло решение, всё кончено!

Хоу поднялся неспешно, демонстративно подкинул клинок в воздухе, растягивая рот в насмешливой полуулыбке. Заставил всё-таки поднапрячься на ещё один барьер побольше. Вряд ли в этот момент королеве было дело до того, под чьей магией она там стоит. Хоу только усмехнулся шире. Говнюк почти не запыхался, когда я от его вывертов уже готовилась растянуться на помосте и подохнуть. Дворцовая стража так и сделала.

— Королева — не гора, подвинется. К тому же Кайлан и Кусланды уже червей кормят, — процедил Хоу, не переставая усмехаться. — Так что Мак-Тиры отправляются следом. Я заслуживаю гораздо большего, чем сраный мелкий эрлинг, провонявший рыбой.

— Мой отец считал тебя союзником, — прошипела Анора угрожающе, без колебаний вытаскивая меч из трупа стражника. Хоу искренне засмеялся, и до меня наконец-то дошло, что он просто тянул время, чтобы барьеры рассеялись.

— А твой муженёк считал союзником Логейна. Напомнить, что с ним стало?

— Заткнись! — вскинулась Анора. — У отца не было выбора!

Хоу расхохотался в голос, прослезившись от смеха, но отвечать не стал. С дикой рожей он рванул вперёд, замахнулся клинком. Не учёл мой посох и руку отморозил по самое плечо. От его воплей волосы на голове дыбом вставали. Анора довершила атаку. Лёд с хрустом раскололся, и обмороженная кисть прокатилась по полу. Анора оглянулась на секунду. Строгая и сосредоточенная.

— Страж, ещё раз! — её руки дрожали, но не твёрдый голос.

Хоу услышал и опомнился мгновенно, уцелевшей рукой перехватил кинжал, прижимая культю, но в этот раз баннора, лишившаяся глаза, смогла подкрасться к нему со спины и сорвать ему ещё один прыжок. Заклинание попало выше. Зачарованный лёд разросся на его шею и голову, льдина перевесила, и башки Хоу всё-таки с хрустом лишился прямо об помост.

Анора выдохнула, опуская меч, баннора даже без глаза побежала искать брата. Когда я поднялась, стало видно, где все остальные толпились. У дверей Стэн, Лелиана и Винн с Алистером стояли рядом с кучкой дворян и отбивали атаки целой группы стражников и чьих-то магов. Вспышек заклинаний становилось больше. Как сюда вообще попали маги?!

Хотела рвануть к ним, но Анора перехватила крепко и потащила в сторону.

— Твои люди будут в порядке. Но только мой отец может закончить это. Нужно найти его, — бросила Анора. Она бежала, не оглядываясь, до боли сжимая запястье и не собираясь отпускать. — Верь мне.

Где-то, наверняка из-за Шейлы, обвалился кусок стены. Мелькнула молния Морриган, послышался боевой клич Огрена, яркий акцент Зеврана. Верить королеве — такая срань…

— Пытаюсь, — прохрипела я, теряя из виду всех своих друзей. Бок после удара Хоу, кажется, огнём прижигали.

Логейн нашёлся скоро — отбивался от стражников и пары баннов. Заметив свою дочь, сражение он остановил. По крайней мере, то, что происходило в небольшом светлом коридоре, примыкающем к залу. И королеве даже не потребовалось что-то говорить, Логейн выбор сделал для неё и за неё.

— Решим всё здесь и сейчас. Я или ты, страж, — отрезал Логейн и развернулся в мою сторону, в чужой крови, спокойный как скала. Конечно, он ведь видел, как я держалась за бочину.

Анора привела меня на заклание ему. Она видела, что я истратила много сил, она слышала крики из зала. Был ли это блеф с самого начала, чтобы избавиться от Хоу чужими руками, или она сориентировалась по ситуации? В ответ на взгляд, королева только многозначительно кивнула и шагнула назад. Воины тоже дали место, даже не сговариваясь с баннами, а мне выбора оставлять никто не собирался. Полководец молча ринулся вперёд, сокращая расстояние.

Я била по ногам. Он видел атаку, успел подскочить, но не знал, что за свинью я подложила. О кусок выросшего льда полководец в своём прыжке споткнулся некрасиво и с грохотом ведра с гвоздями повалился на пол. Щит посеял. Набалдашник посоха, уткнувшийся ему в спину, оставлял на латах наледь, даже без произнесения заклинаний. Он должен был прочувствовать холод кожей. Морриган однажды сказала, что если скастовать усиленную магической мощью вьюгу на отдельного человека — он превратится в ледяную статую самому себе, окоченев изнутри насмерть. Гадость помощнее и позатратнее любой ледяной хватки.

— Дернёшься — труп, — прошипела я тихо. Кровь в висках бурлила от напряжения. Удерживать такую мощную вьюгу в зародыше сложно, благо и я уже не совсем зелёная. Только если цветом рожи.

Он всё равно дёрнулся. Махнул своим мечом, но рубанул уже воздух. Откатился тут же. На его собственном месте с шипением взметнулась вверх ледяная стена. Кто-то вслух помянул Андрасте.

Сил осталось только на что-то одно. Что-то, что не убьёт, не покалечит, но обезоружит. Оставался вопрос: а что это?..

Логейн снова появился из-за глыбы. Злой как чёрт. Подскочил молниеносно, врезал коленом в то же место, что и Хоу. От вспышки боли сложило напополам, но от свистнувшего меча я завалилась на глыбу льда. Харкнула желчью прямо на пол. Логейн выдохнул громко, замахнулся, и тут меня осенило.

В рожу я ему плюнула не слишком прицельно, но он явно этого не ждал. Отшатнулся назад, кроя меня всем, чем только можно и нельзя. Маленькая фора по времени дала преимущество. Треск дробящей клетки сложно было назвать миролюбивым, но на поддержание уходило меньше сил. Логейн тоже проникся шокотерапией.

— Стой! Стой! Хватит! — Логейн отполз назад, оставляя оружие на полу. Глаза выпучились. Он хватал ртом воздух, безуспешно пытаясь отдышаться. Его волосы наэлектризовались, приподнимаясь. — Признаю, недооценил. — Он опёрся о ладонь, вставая на колени. — Мне казалось, что ты как Кайлан. Дитя, которому вздумалось поиграть в войну. В тебе есть сила…

В демоне есть. Отмолчалась, стараясь набрать больше воздуха. Даже на одно слово дыхания не хватало, бок после заточки Хоу ныл просто адски, а после удара полководца ныть стал вдвойне. Логейн договорил на выдохе:

— Сдаюсь.

Стоял он на одном колене, в жутко нелепой позе, и вокруг него как будто выкосило разом всех. Никто из его людей не кидался его защищать. Меня от волнения подташнивало даже больше, чем от саднящей боли. Всё в момент стало слишком реальным. Предательство тоже. Я помнила, что Алистер был готов отказаться от самого трона Ферелдена и быть со мной. И я обещала его поддержать, обещала… много чего наобещала. Помедлила ещё секунду. Посох в руках задрожал. Жизнь Логейна в обмен на жизнь всего Ферелдена и то, что Алистер будет жить. Это стоит того. Я буду так думать. Только это мне и остаётся теперь.

Королева улыбнулась приторно до скрипа в зубах, стоило ей только заметить мой взгляд. Вторая часть договора была выполнена.

— Ты нужен Ферелдену, — выплюнула я, отступая и наваливаясь на посох. Бок стал ныть чуть меньше. Анора помогла полководцу подняться, заботливо прихватывая за локоть, и от их семейной сцены меня чуть не вывернуло.

Логейн отозвал людей, хотя уже мало кто оставался на ногах. На балюстрадах уцелели и вовсе единицы, а ковёр в самом зале пропитался кровью насквозь. Вокруг лежали трупы тех самых, похожих на ярких тропических рыбок, безоружных дворян и дворянок. Но к моему огромному облегчению, вся наша группа оказалась цела.

Алистер заметил ещё живого Логейна, которого поддерживала королева, заметил меня, шагающую рядом. Обычно тёплые светло-ореховые глаза потемнели.

— Убей его сейчас же, — громко прорычал страж сквозь зубы, тыча в сторону Логейна, я качнула головой, и разъярившийся страж тут же двинулся вперёд. Стэн вовремя перегородил тому дорогу. — Или дай мне его убить!

— Мы всё это обсуждали, — перебила устало и снова привалилась к посоху. Ощущение, что ноги вот-вот подкосятся, а я не очень элегантно полягу, усиливалось. Алистер молчал пару секунд, а затем нахмурился.

— Просто я думал, что мы не чужие и можем доверять друг другу, — глухо сказал он наконец. — Надеялся на тебя, может быть?

И надо было что-то ответить, а я не знала что. Хрен знает, сколько из выживших в этой бойне пялилось на нас двоих. Двух юродивых, выясняющих отношения, посреди залитого кровью зала, воняющего железом. Люди пялились. От ползущих шепотков становилось душно. Всё, что я бы могла сказать, теперь было ложью. Все мои обещания и клятвы.

Страж понял без слов, только взглянул уже разочарованно. Показалось, что в тот момент он наконец заметил всю ту гниль внутри меня и всю мерзость снаружи — разом увидел и осознал, как сильно обманулся раньше.

— Вот же глупый Алистер, да? — с горечью произнёс он. Это было до по-детски жгучей обиды нечестно.

— Ты знаешь, почему я это делаю.

— Да. Но тебя я больше не знаю и знать не хочу, — кивнул он, затем отпихнул Стэна и молча отошёл ближе к эрлу Эамону, спустившемуся со своей витрины. Я сцепила руки в замок, отводя взгляд. В голове стало до звона пусто.

Эрл сначала на свой подбитый глаз оценил потери и тут же заладил о троне… о тысяче разных мелочей одновременно. Его голос показался гулким, будто говорили через трубу.

Сцепила пальцы на ткани ещё крепче, бездумно уставилась на собственные носки сапог. Ободранные. До дикости ненастоящие. Как тот дикий остагарский холод, нереальный здесь, но почему-то продирающий до костей. Может быть, я всё-таки сошла с ума и даже не вышла из Кинлоха? Может быть, я просто разбила голову о зеркало дома и прожила полгода бреда? Ведь так не бывает.

Игра, где твоя кнопка отката назад? Или пауза. Мне сейчас так нужна пауза.

Эрл что-то сказал о короне, посмотрел выжидающе.

Тишина повисла неловкая, а я всё равно не смогла ни слова выдавить. Эрл быстро устал ждать отклика и обратился к претендентам на корону сам. Те наперебой бросились спорить. Алистер всё же заткнул Анору одним только обращением к своей крови и праву наследования. И на весь зал пообещал взять её в супруги. Так громко, что у меня уши заложило от его слов, отдаваясь где-то в горле. Знать снова зашушукалась, зашипела по углам на своём змеином. Анора не слишком-то возражала, только официально кивнула мне. Она свою последнюю часть договора выполнила с блеском, даже не спросив, откуда я заранее знала, как именно Алистер себя поведёт.

Она думала, это всё было частью плана. Я прикрыла глаза, касаясь лбом посоха.

Если б эрл снова не обратился ко мне напрямую, я бы, наверное, тут же сбежала. Хотя бы на пару часов. Но он обратился, и я лишний раз сухо повторила скорее самой себе, что Логейн теперь на поруках, что теперь никто его не тронет. «Рекрут. Только ордену, никто не имеет права»… Что-то вроде. Слова превратились в месиво.

Страж, теперь уже бывший, даже произнёс речь, и на всё примолкшее Собрание Земель его голос разлетался до самого конца, а мне оставалось только дышать глубже и пялиться на собственные драные говнодавы, когда-то давно бывшие удобными чистенькими кинлохскими сапожками. Но когда отзвучали заверения в победе Ферелдена над Мором, вся толпа разразилась восклицаниями и оглушающими аплодисментами. От вдохновения на избитых лицах вокруг живот сводило.

Эрл удовлетворённо усмехнулся в бороду, подобравшись неожиданно близко.

— Страж, я должен признать, что вы…

Он говорил что-то ещё. Кажется, хвалил даже. Кто-то хлопнул меня по плечу. Отвратительно панибратски.

План сработал идеально. Даже лучше, чем я вообще могла рассчитывать. Закусила губу, давясь удушливой горечью и стискивая зубы, чтобы и теперь не вышло ни звука. Показалось, будто что-то внутри всё-таки треснуло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Red Button (большая красная кнопка, БКК) — философский камень от мира кнопок. Кнопка буквально для всего. Также ходят слухи, что кнопки в ядерных чемоданчиках красные.


	32. Тотемизм по соседству

Когда Винн дала вольную Риордану, тот пользовался этим вовсю. Он быстро восстанавливался, много тарахтел о хранилище стражей за рынком, довольно косился на трофей ордена. Целый полководец — крупная рыба. Риордан намекал, но вслух дегустацию архидемоновой крови предложил не сразу. Зато как — прищучил прямо в коридоре на коротком переходе с одной летучки на другую. Даром, что в ответ на его балладу о Посвящении более кислую физию, чем у Логейна, скривить оказалось нереально.

— Спешить некуда, — подытожила я красивую речь Риордана о долге перед орденом.

Из-за концентрации порождений в Коркари огромная армия планировала собраться в Редклиффе. До перехода оставалось совсем ничего — последняя возможность принять в орден.

— Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что Посвящения не будет? — переспросил орлесианец напряжённо и встал в позу. Логейн мрачно зыркнул и тоже замер на месте.

— Архидемон умеет вселяться в заражённых скверной существ и возрождаться. Со смертью архидемона погибает и серый страж, — проговорила и покосилась на полководца. Он стал ещё мрачнее. После такого в округе вся вода просто обязана стухнуть.

— Так вот в чём был подвох, — Логейн хмыкнул и покачал головой. — Я так понимаю, если бы архидемона убил не серый страж, чудовище бы появилось снова.

— Верно, — Риордан нахмурился, недоверчиво щуря глаза. — Но что с того?

— А то, что до архидемона ещё дожить надо. Посвящение может его убить, — я кивнула на полководца, тот уверенно выдал: «Меня это не пугает». И от этих его слов всё внутри зажглось как по щелчку.

— А мне насрать, пугает или нет! — рявкнула я злобно. После всего, что произошло на Собрании, орать я была готова на кого угодно. На виновника торжества особенно. Логейн и бровью не повёл, только его блевотно-похуистическое выражение стало ещё более похуистическим, а серо-голубые глаза будто третьим веком закрыло.

Внутри уже и так клокотало достаточно.

— Нам нужно набрать как можно больше рекрутов, — рот открыл Риордан, и кулаки сжались сами. — Раз уж у нас только один новобранец, нужно поскорее провести…

— Ферелдену нужен тактик, а не пушечное мясо! Стража целых два, и этого выше крыши! Строчи орлесианцам, если на то пошло! Но я не допущу, чтобы всё вылетело в дупло только из-за его Посвящения, проведённого не вовремя! Помрёт архидемон, и вот тогда пожалуйста. Обпосвящайтесь с этим хмырём на пару! Хлебайте скверну ведрами! Но до тех пор, — ткнула пальцем в слишком трагичного Риордана, разве что не облаяв с четверенек. — Не позволю тронуть. Ни тебе, ни А… Никому.

Как пар из носа не пошёл — осталось загадкой. Риордан разыграл дикую скорбь по упущенным возможностям. Логейн мрачно зыркал исподлобья, всё же отреагировав на «хмыря».

Легче мне от оров всё равно не стало.

***

Казалось странным останавливаться рядом с кучей шатров после чисто компанейских ночёвок в лесах, горах и на болотах. С закатом не темнело — огни костров мерцали слишком часто. Даже нормально сходить в кусты становилось мудрёной задачей рядом с такой оравой народу. О сравнительной лесной тишине и сверчках можно было и вовсе забыть.

А ещё и Логейна обстоятельства вынудили тереться рядом с нашей шайкой. Риордану же рядом с этим хмырём и вовсе будто мёдом кто помазал.

Как рекрут серой стражи, Логейн де-юре был неприкосновенен. Но и список косяков за ним теперь числился на любой вкус. К тому же оставался и ещё не коронованный, но уже номинальный король с замашками на кровную месть. Скверна тоже висела вопросом. Памятуя о судьбе Айдана Кусланда в Остагаре, спешить с Посвящением было чревато. Королева всячески эту заминку поддерживала, отводя глаза и озабоченным горькой логейновой судьбиной баннам, и хмурому Алистеру, и тревожному Риордану. Сколько-то даже Эамону. Логейн в этом вопросе изображал постамент самому себе. Наверное, надеялся подохнуть. Не сказать, чтобы и я на это в глубине души не надеялась, пусть и думала о плане.

Но Риордан всей душой жаждал получить запасного пехотинца, о чём не забывал напоминать каждые пять минут. Порой к нему присоединялась Винн. Чародейка не скупилась на яд и возмущение, поливая полководца дерьмом предельно вежливо, но обильно. И то, что Логейн оставался всё тем же мрачным поленом, её только распаляло.

Винн хмурилась, Риордан же косился на хмыря как на кусок ливера в голодный год, едва ли не страстно, но я старалась держать в поле зрения всех их разом. Лишней радости это не доставляло никому, но после всего случайно проебать свой единственный оставшийся шанс на окончательную смерть архидемона было б и того хуже.

За то время, пока мы двигались в плотной толпе закованных в броню солдат по Имперскому тракту, становилось заметно, что Логейн не только мастерски умел держать морду кирпичом и сделал бы в этом даже кунари. Он ещё и ходил, махал мечом, жрал и дышал отвратительно спокойно и методично.

Аппетит на привалах он сбивал одним своим видом тоже только так. Казалось бы — оружие точить не надо, доспехов всё равно нет. Только затёртые книженции с печатями. Расслабляйся не хочу. Но порой хотелось подойти к хмырю, намотать его чёрные патлы вместе с косичками на кулак и макнуть еблом в похлёбку. Там же и утопить.

Но я вовремя утыкалась взглядом в свою миску, медитируя в никуда.

Кроме бесящей рожи, он разводил собственный костёр и ставил свою палатку подальше от общего, постоянно прячась где-то в кустах. А ещё этот хмырь будто бы зачаровал пса. Жнец вился с ним подозрительно часто, в то время как Моровой возился исключительно в общем стане боевых мабари.

— Хм-м… — протянул Огрен раздражённо. Гном не понижал голос, но полководец его игнорировал с тем же успехом, с каким постоянно корчил серьёзность. — Только гляньте на него. Ух, фря. Ещё Алистер-то… куда ни шло. А этот сукин сын у меня уже в печёнках сидит!

Лелиана вздохнула в очередной раз. Она относилась к Логейну более чем благожелательно, даже не скрывая.

— Не стоит сравнивать с Алистером этого человека, — отчеканила Винн, награждая Логейна суровым взглядом. — Может получиться, ты, страж, взяла с собой сумасшедшего кровавого тирана, а не тактика.

А то я не знаю. Хмыкнула, на всякий случай затыкая саму себя похлёбкой. Поддержать Винн — выслушать лекцию, почему именно Логейн вселенское зло во плоти и следующий архидемон. По пунктам разложит.

— Расселся, — пробубнил Огрен под твёрдый кивок чародейки. — Будто не он на нас свои каракули развешивал и всяких жуликов подсылал. — Гном выразительно зыркнул в сторону Зеврана, лихо скачущего с клинком на краю поляны. Антиванец не скупился на возгласы, но всё же эльфийское ухо было острее человеческого не только формой. В ответ на упреждающий взгляд Огрен паскудно ухмыльнулся, но затем вдруг присвистнул и гаркнул: — Эй ты!

Логейн наконец соизволил повернуть рожу, даже на пне в кустах выглядя королём трагизма.

— Не думай, что ты тут по праву, — мрачно сказал Огрен.

— Такая опасность не грозит, уверяю тебя, — процедил в ответ Логейн. Пёс всё ещё лопал что-то у его ног. Только за ушами трещало.

Логейн вдруг чуть повернул башку, будто бы затылком смотреть умел. Взаимно промолчали. И хотя взгляд у него был как ведро с жидким азотом, но от этого только тлеющий злой рокот распалялся изнутри.

Точно хмырь.

***

Эрл Эамон и Анора фактически подмяли всё под себя. Каждое обсуждение тактики в просторном шатре королевы начиналось на рассвете и с их споров. Ими же оканчивалось. Логейн вмешивался редко, больше нависая над картой всё той же мрачной тенью, а Риордан очень скоро свалил в Коркари, обосновав это наблюдениям за ордой.

Значит, скоро орлесианец должен был вернуться с новостями о Денериме. Пусть вмешиваться в события было чревато их непредсказуемостью, но эта паскудная обречённость давила. Я знала, чем всё должно кончится: форт, архидемон, пиздец. Зато люди вокруг не знали, и понемногу это начинало смешить. Как будто мы все застряли на плёнке старой кассеты. И сломанный магнитофон в сотый раз повторял одно и то же.

Алистер не показывался вовсе, обсуждая что-либо только с Эамоном наедине. Никто другой в его шатёр не допускался ещё мордоворотом на входе. И хотя в лагере сменившийся доспех Алистера иногда вспыхивал позолотой, даже словом обменяться не получалось. Не то что оправдаться или хотя бы поздороваться. Эта позолота всегда оказывалась слишком далеко, чтобы догнать. Да и не с хмырём же за спиной.

Редклифф приближался неотвратимо, а из сложившегося пиздеца выход для меня теперь был только один — напролом. Ожидание этого «напролома» выводило из равновесия похлеще гудения Глубинных троп. Хотя кислое ебало хмыря, то тут, то там всплывающее среди местечковых командиров и их людей, тоже действовало угнетающе. Про себя я плевалась ядом. Но делать это молча становилось всё сложнее, ведь пешая дорога в Редклифф тянулась невообразимо долго.

Толпа волочила ноги под медленно набирающим кровавый цвет небом, с каждым днём всё больше напоминая толпу ходячих мертвецов. Наверное, просто казалось, что иногда на обочинах промёрзшего Имперского тракта, на самой границе леса, появляются гнилые остовы в древних доспехах, тянущие свои ссохшиеся почерневшие руки к живым. Они всегда прятались за тотемы порождений тьмы.

Может быть, это Тень дурила голову. Может, я окончательно спятила, видя кошмары уже наяву. Или, может, эти чёртовы существа действительно тащились следом.

От слишком громких голосов живых тоже нельзя было укрыться. Одни шептали, что грядёт конец света при каждой стычке с порождениями тьмы. Иные трепались: «Ты ж погодь, вот-вот пронесём голову архидемона на пике от Остагара до самого Хайевера!» Последние затыкались, только когда видели сожжённые деревни и опустевшие вытоптанные поля.

Ближе к Редклиффу оптимистов становилось меньше, ведь на каждом въезде, у каждого проклятого путевого столба или статуи мабари теперь высились тотемы. Расхлябистые и заразные. Мертвечина на них всегда была свежей, а из-за отдельных сердобольных кадров жирный чёрный дым частенько подпирал небо. И от этого дыма живот скручивало не только у меня, а зараза медленно проникала и в людей вокруг. Нет-нет да и чувствовалось, как крошечный, едва различимый шепоток, грязью влезающий под кожу, сопровождает «простудившихся» леди-рыцарей и господ-бойцов.

Но по-настоящему ретиво порождения тьмы встретили только на границе Редклиффа. Горящие дома и пустые улицы, полные только скалящихся осквернённых рож, ясно давали понять, что вот здесь-то ни о каких масштабных сражениях речи не шло. Людей просто вырезали. И никаких следов армий союзников. В самой деревне были отдельные мелкие шайки чудищ, по крупному порождения толпились лишь на подходе у высоких замковых стен. Вонючие и злые порождения представляли силу, но и разойтись не могли. На мосту дошло до мясорубки. Удерживать поток на мосту могла и одна големша с небольшой кучкой рыцарей и гномьих воинов, внезапно свалившихся откуда-то с холма, а подоспевшие долийские лучники оказались невероятно меткими даже в подступающих сумерках. И когда последний гарлок получил камнем промеж глаз от кого-то на стене, атака была отбита.

Со стены кричали люди, какой-то мальчишка размахивал самодельной пращой — в чумазом ребёнке с трудом узнавался тот малой, который убегал в ночь за мечом, когда Редклифф ещё был полон ходячих мертвецов. Рядом с пацаном крутилась и его сестрица, с возмущёнными криками сгоняющая малого вниз. Вдвоём они заставляли чувствовать привкус горечи.

— Подкрепление из Денерима! — звучно крикнула Лелиана. Она взобралась повыше и отчаянно махала людям на крепостных стенах. Будто от её приветствия весь мир зависел. Ворота замка с грохотом начали подниматься, впуская в заиндевевший внутренний двор.

— Вы очень вовремя! — проорал Тиган, выбегая навстречу. Оказалось, внутри тоже толпились люди из деревни. Тиган сложил руки на груди — официальный приветственный жест. Эамон отзеркалил. Анора только кивнула. Алистер снова пропадал где-то в толпе. Вблизи я не видела его уже неделю, с самого Собрания. Всего неделю. А ощущение, будто я вдруг превратилась в древнюю развалину. Того и гляди песок посыплется. Тиган же наоборот — скакал, строя грозные рожи. Небритый и измотанный. — Порождения тьмы прорвали оборону Редклиффа, взяли замок в осаду, отрезали от лагеря… Там сейчас демоны знают что творится!

Как стало ясно позже, лагерь выстоял не весь. Лишь те, кто перебрался повыше. У подоспевших долийцев и гномов осталось не только много выживших, но и много павших. На равнине у порождений перевес в число уже зашкаливал.

***

В Редклиффском замке всё казалось одновременно чужим, но знакомым. Осознанно подумав, что одну ночь придётся провести здесь и в гостинице не пересидишь, я только расклеивалась всё больше, по самое горло проваливаясь в топкую омерзительную жижу из самокопания и жалости. Будто бы можно было вернуться во времени. Просто оглянуться, зная, что страж окажется за спиной. Улыбнётся и удивлённо спросит, почему у меня такой взгляд.

Риордан в Редклиффе объявился к той же ночи, вмиг устроив очередное собрание-обсуждение в библиотеке, поближе к картам. Со свежими сводками о движении орды порождений, карта всё больше напоминала чащу больного леса. Маленькие деревянные уродцы радостно скалили острые зубы. В мерцающем свете единственного факела у двери они выглядели живыми.

От их смеющихся морд веяло чем-то очень неестественным, теперь подкреплённым постоянной неразборчивой бубнёжкой архидемона. Голова от этого раскалывалась. Зато и сон отгоняло даже после нескольких часов полуночных рассуждений, нудных споров Эамона, поддакивания ему Тигана, уточнений Аноры и замечаний Логейна. Как будто мне недоставало уже имеющихся кругов под глазами. Всё равно толку от меня было как от козла молока: максимум раз в час вставить слово о повадках порождений тьмы. С тем же успехом это мог сказать любой из нашей группы, включая мабари. Но на эту полуночную тусовку пускали только самых отбитых. То-то Алистер снова не пришёл.

— Порождения тьмы двигаются к Денериму, — докладывал Риордан, а я смотрела куда угодно, но не на карту. Она врезалась в память настолько, что её уже не стыдно было и с закрытыми глазами левой пяткой нарисовать. Риордан выделил: — Вряд ли архидемона можно остановить силами даже всей армии, к тому же Редклифф порождениям не нужен.

— Если только у нас нет чего-то, что бы смогло убить эту тварь в полёте, — сумрачно констатировал Логейн. Я шикнула раздражённо:

— Убить архидемона должен серый страж, а для этого сначала нужно прижать его задницу к земле.

— Даже если мы выйдем прямо сейчас, Денерим будет захвачен, — устало вздохнула Анора. — Но и мешкать нельзя.

— Согласен, — кивнул Эамон и пафосно тряхнул седой гривой. В профиль встал у единственного факела сумрачной библиотеки. Хоть на постер лепи. Позер… — Пусть город падёт, но нельзя допустить даже возможности, чтобы порождения окончательно заполонили баннорны и пировали в столице на костях!

И как он не наймёт себе оркестр с подтанцовкой?..

— Архидемон важнее, — измождённо перебил Риордан, потирая лоб.

Снаружи загрохотало, и в окно стукнулось нечто. Верещащий клубок с ощипанной головой.

— Кто выпустил сюда эту каменную тварь?! — орали с улицы.

— Оно слишком громкое, — звучно возражала голосу Шейла. Разбуженные мабари бесновались на псарне, наверняка и Жнец среди них. Отдохнёт он там в руках у профи, как же. А ведь четвёртый час ночи… Я потёрла глаза. Птица тем временем крутилась волчком, а Эамон вопле-командным образом заставил двух стражников из коридора ловить этот орущий ком перьев и лысин. Но свалить в ночь птаха уже не могла при всём желании — крыло у основания было сломано.

— А как насчёт сбить архидемона? — спросила полушёпотом, наклоняясь ближе к Риордану. Птица душераздирающе вопила. Двое амбалов в доспехах вылавливали перья с карниза маленького тёмного окошка под потолком. — Голем ведь сможет пробить крыло? Если прицельно метнёт что-нибудь.

Риордан хмурился, пока амбалы с верещащей птицей топали прочь.

— Если взять снаряд для катапульты… Сумасшествие, конечно, но попробовать можно, — задумчиво предложил Риордан тем же полушёпотом и впервые с Собрания Земель азартно усмехнулся. Он громким хлопком привлёк внимание. — Возможно, мы сможем сбить архидемона и добить его уже на земле. Но в любом случае нужно поторопиться.

— Решено, — подытожила Анора. — Эамон, как только люди будут готовы, мы выступим к Денериму.

— С рассветом, — кивнул эрл. Анора выдала дежурную улыбку и вежливо выставила всех вон.

Ноги заплетались, пасть от зевков не закрывалась, и я плелась, готовая свалиться и уснуть прямо в одном из длинных промёрзших коридоров. Соображала тоже с задержкой, поэтому не сразу заметила, что в конце коридора кто-то топчется под моей дверью. Алистер узнавался и с затылка. Сердце пустилось в галоп, выдавливая весь воздух из груди.

Малодушно привстала на цыпочки, аккуратно шагая спиной назад. Ни звука не издала. Раньше думала, что хочу поговорить, обсудить Собрание, выплеснуть всё, что накопилось. Оправдаться. Хотя бы попытаться, пусть и без особых шансов. Но наконец получив такую возможность, осознала: после того, что там было, я даже в глаза ему посмотреть не смогу. А вот спрятаться за лестницу было бы неплохо. Там, кажется, даже какой-то мешок валялся — на нём и спать не так жёстко будет…

— Я чувствую тебя, помнишь, — вдруг сказал Алистер. Оглянулся. Строгий взгляд заставлял отворачиваться, бестолково моргая. — Нам нужно поговорить.


	33. Звероловы

Эрл не скупился на пространство даже в битком набитом людьми замке. Но повисшая неловкость душила. В комнате, которой хватило только на косую табуретку и топчан, особенно. Алистер будто нарочно всё пространство занял.

Я так и мялась в дверях, а он сверлил взглядом, сложив руки в замок. Конечно, после недели пряток самое оно так пялиться. Раздражение он всё это время копил, что ли?

Была бы возможность, я и вовсе бы не заходила, а так… Зачем только оставила Жнеца на псарне?

— Ты хотел поговорить? Говори, — махнула рукой. Очень неуместно под пристальным взглядом. Поморщилась, чуть ли не по стене добралась до табурета и осела на самый край, вцепившись в сиденье пальцами. Даст Хаос, и этот грех столяра не развалится.

— Да, хотел узнать кое-что, — начал Алистер серьёзно. — Когда ты собираешься посвятить Логейна?

Всего-то неделя пряток по углам. И вот. Снова Логейн. Я задавила ухмылку и прикрыла глаза на секунду.

— Ты здесь только ради этого? — прокаркала и всё-таки пересилила себя. Подняла взгляд. Алистер продолжал пялиться совершенно без эмоций. Избегал всю неделю, как чумную. И теперь просто так в четыре утра приходит и пялится, даже в лице не меняясь. Как будто действительно ничего не произошло. Скрипнула зубами. — Спешу напомнить твоему величеству, что это величество не имеет теперь отношения к серым стражам. Ни-ка-ко-го. К рекрутам тем более. А теперь можешь взять своё величество и идти с ним…

— Если этот выродок будет вне ордена долго, ему не поздоровится. Клянусь, — хмуро заверил Алистер, так и не дав послать. Я всё-таки не удержала кривую ухмылку.

— Пока что ты даже до планёрки дойти не в состоянии, — пробормотала, потирая переносицу. Выдохнула, стирая с рожи ублюдочную гримасу. Глаза слипались. Да и что толку теперь себя же подначивать? Всё равно от этой ноющей гадости внутри не поможет. — Как архидемон помрёт, так хоть за яйца Логейна подвесь на въезде в Остагар, хоть суп из него свари.

— Ты не собираешься его посвящать?

— А что? Нажалуешься на меня Эамону? — перехватила взгляд. — Или сделаешь вид, что не понимаешь, почему мне Логейн нужен живым?

Алистер посмотрел брезгливо. Будто на его сапог попала грязь, а он никак не может её стряхнуть. Не выдержала этого взгляда, снова хмыкнула, но заткнулась мгновенно. Наверное, кому-то просто не стоит встречаться никогда. В глаза песка теперь насыпали с горстью. Опустила голову, касаясь лба холодными костяшками пальцев и пряча глаза. Мягкая темнота прятала от всего.

— А архидемон? — вслух сказал бывший страж. — Кто нанесёт удар?

На секунду я снова подняла взгляд. Алистер смотрел всё так же хмуро, но что-то решительное в его взгляде появилось. Кайлана вздумал изображать?.. По спине пробежал липкий холодок, сбивающий весь сон разом.

— Архидемон — не твоего ума дело, — прошипела я. — План наступления уже есть, спроси у Эамона, раз знаться со мной так противно. А если ты попробуешь план сорвать и хоть на шаг подойти к этой твари, то всю страну предашь не хуже Логейна.

Алистер нахмурился опять. Взгляд потемнел. Как и раньше, этот его взгляд напоминал воды Каленхада. В таких легко замёрзнуть насмерть раньше, чем утонешь. Хмыкнула, снова пряча лицо и жмурясь сильнее. Лучше бы было проснуться, просто разом всё забыв.

— Уходи, пожалуйста, — прошептала хрипло.

Дверь Алистер притворил за собой тихо, и я даже не заметила, когда именно он ушёл. Смутно вспомнила, где у эрла в подвалах видела бочки и стеллажи с бутылками. Но за спиртом всё-таки стаскалась, и так укоротив время сна до пары часов. И пусть осилила только четверть бутылки уже ближе к утру, но мне хватило, чтобы ужраться до скотского состояния. На мутно-зелёном дне из стекла было очень тихо и спокойно. Огонь там никогда не зажигается. Там вечные сумерки и всегда кажется, что проблемы происходят с кем-то другим и невероятно далеко.

Глаз так и не сомкнула.

***

Марш-бросок до Денерима ополчение, укреплённое говном и палками, только изматывало окончательно. Но это ополчение стирало себе ноги. А вот немногочисленная выжившая на Собрании Земель знать рассекала на конях и каких-то стрёмных ящерах. Хотя с похмельной бессонницы, сдобренной ядовитыми грибами с Глубинных троп, и знать, и их крокодилы выглядели одинаково. Горлопанили тоже очень похоже. Голова по швам трещала. Больше шума создавали только в конец озверевшие порождения тьмы.

Оттого становилось всё труднее взять себя в руки. Присутствие спирта в жизни как-то не слишком всё упрощало, зато давало сны без сновидений и долгих мыслей о собственных ошибках. А забрав Жнеца у псарей, мне стало как-то проще принимать действительность. Но в то же время я не могла сказать, действует ли план или всё идёт куда хуже, чем могло бы быть. Оттого всё чаще косилась то на Логейна, то на Риордана. Напряжение росло. Когда мы подошли к Пику Дракона, всё навалилось разом. Обойти Пик до единственных ворот Денерима всей толпе потребовалось бы полдня. Необходимо было решить всё окончательно.

В огромном лагере жизнь кипела, как нигде на опустошённые полях или в выжженных деревнях. Но ещё активнее она кипела со стороны Денерима.

С вытоптанного пригорка, укрытого высокими елями, давшего армии какое-никакое укрытие от глаз орды порождений, было видно, как обступивший подножие горы Денерим полыхает на все лады. Пепел и удушливый дым долетал и до лагеря. То ли призраки, то ли миражи появлялись где-то на краю, в тенях, но я старалась не оглядываться на эту нечисть лишний раз. Делала вид, что их не замечаю. Небо к тому времени и вовсе стало настолько мерзкого кроваво-красного цвета, что уже и спирт не помогал.

Ферелден менялся из-за Мора. И кружащий в воздухе пепел только ещё больше настораживал, постоянно напоминая о Тени. А порождения тьмы, топтавшиеся под стенами полыхающего города, выглядели ожившим океаном. Как живой поток, они окружили ворота. Где раньше толпились повозки — теперь торчали огры и куча мелких уродцев. У них не было конников, хорошего оружия, но численный перевес в несколько раз играл им на руку. Они уже вошли в город. Скорее всего, несколько суток как. И явно не через единственные ворота, раз городские стены Денерим так и не спасли.

И пусть бросаться в бой после такого долгого перехода было бы безумием, но стоять рядом с такой чертовщиной было ещё хуже. Казалось, кто-то постоянно шепчет. Громко и прямо на ухо. Зовёт по имени туда, в мерцающий пожарищем город. На мои расспросы Винн только разводила руками.

— Это не то, от чего обучают закрывать сознание в Круге, — говорила она и вздыхала. Каждый чёртов раз вздыхала. Ни Литания, ни развеяние против этого тоже не помогали, оставалось только локти кусать. Зато в лагере был как минимум один страж, не брезговавший находиться со мной в одной комнате. И от него я ещё надеялась выбить что-то повменяемее.

Найти Риордана всегда было легко. Он не прятался, а отдыхать ложился или садился, где припрёт. На этот раз его припёрло прямо в шатре после совещания — на неудобном походном стуле. Но, несмотря на замашки истинного трудоголика, выпить Риордан тоже не отказался даже в компании меня и мабари. Он долго и обстоятельно рассказывал об архидемонах древности, постоянно сбиваясь на повторение одного и того же. Затем замолчал, опустошая последнюю спизженную у Эамона бутыль, которая железно стоила больше обеих моих почек на чёрном рынке.

И пока я сидела прямо на земле, уперевшись спиной в ножку стола с картами, а мабари лениво пускал слюни во сне на мои ноги, Риордан продолжал молчать. Будто в транс впал. Его круги под глазами напоминали глубокие чёрные кратеры с углями, тлеющими внутри.

— Риордан, ты вообще спишь? — спросила вполголоса, но мабари всё равно дёрнул ушами.

— Третьи сутки на ногах, как распоследний вурдалак, — рассмеялся страж. Жнец приоткрыл глаз, но тут же снова закрыл. Снаружи шагали люди, но под цветастым пологом их голоса глохли. Риордан устало откинулся назад, облокачиваясь на одну из несущих балок. — Скверна крепнет, и я уже не чувствую даже нормальной усталости человеческой. При нормальных…

Он усмехнулся и помолчал пару мгновений.

— При обычных обстоятельствах я бы уже был у Орзаммара. Уходил бы на Глубинные тропы, чтобы встретить Зов там.

Риордан замолчал надолго, теребя в руках бутылку, я громко икнула. Огрен в последние дни посматривал на меня искоса и ухмылялся. Погано-препогано. Чёртов гремлин откуда-то прознал, что по ночам я надираюсь в сопли в гордом одиночестве. Ну или под храп Жнеца.

— Недолго мне осталось, — вдруг выдал Риордан еле слышно. — Поэтому я должен сказать, что последний…

— Вместе, — перебила и уставилась в упор.

— Тогда вместе, — усмехнулся Риордан обречённо.

Он ещё много рассказал. О стражах и Морах, о себе. Но о том, как закрываться от шёпота архидемона, даже Риордан ничего не знал.

Утро выдалось холодным и похмельных не щадило.

После очередного короткого совещания, хотя скорее последнего напутствия, Анора вышла к толпе и влезла на деревянный помост, наскоро собранного из сломанных деревянных ящиков. Вслед за ней туда же влезли Логейн и Алистер с Эамоном. Вокруг этой горы мусора зрителей было много, и вещала королева громко. Каждое её слово сопровождалось облаком пара. Кто-то ей вдохновлено кивал, кто-то поглядывал в сторону Денерима, кто-то судорожно прятал темнеющие вены на шее.

Пока Анора трепалась о чести, доблести и прочих добродетелях, наша компашка стояла в отдалении в полном сборе. Огрен стоял прямо и глядел осмысленно, но пах не лучше меня с Риорданом на собрании и руку держал на фляге. Винн только окидывала других одним из многих своих сострадательно-вдохновлённых взглядов. А пока королева затирала о патриотизме, Лелиана затирала о Создателе. Зевран шёпотом вставлял похабщину между строк её молитвы, и стоящие рядом с ним бойцы во главе с одноглазой баннорой, кроме самой банноры, тихо хрюкали, забывая бояться порождений тьмы. Может, и к лучшему. Морриган невозмутимо оглядывала силуэт чадящего города, но это не вязалось с неровным постукиванием её пальцев по древку посоха. Жнец валялся у ног задумчивой Шейлы, высовывая язык и широко зевая. Сама големша была необычайно мрачна. Стэн молчаливо кивнул, перехватив мой взгляд. Мы стояли в паре шагов, но слова не понадобились. Я кивнула в ответ и вернулась взглядом к помосту.

Логейн топтался за пару метров от королевы, а Алистер за её же спиной изображал стойку для золочёных доспехов. Очень хмурую стойку.

— Сегодня мы выступим против орды порождений тьмы! — разглагольствовала Анора, ещё больше размахивая руками. — Но не убоимся же! Пусть их много, но в наших сердцах…

Логейн должен был отправиться с ополченцами и орзаммарскими гномами к воротам. Долийцы торчали на расстоянии, а с людьми баннов шёл Алистер. Анора брала координацию и «конников», как и Эамон — разведку и собственных рыцарей. Боевых псов держали где-то ниже, и Морового там же. Ставшие знакомыми рожи в толпе всё-таки проскальзывали. Но во время речи рядом с Анорой только тактик и ст… бывший страж вдвоём играли желваками, косясь друг на друга, и оттого смотрелись прописными клоунами. Жили у Кайлана два упёртых барана: один золотистый, другой серебристый.

— Присмотри за Логейном. Если возникнет хотя бы подозрение, что он собирается уйти раньше, напасть на короля или предать, избавься от него. Нам не нужны неожиданности, — шепнула я кунари еле различимо. Никто другой и ухом не повёл, но Стэн кивнул молчаливо. — И ещё, присмотри за псом, когда всё кончится, ладно?

Стэн вновь кивнул, так и не сказав ни слова.

Всё было оговорено давным-давно: бойцы требовались везде, а умения целителей были теперь и вовсе на вес золота, и то, что Стэн шёл рядом с Винн, было понятно, но оттого не менее жаль. С другой стороны, между ополченцами и лучниками должно быть побезопасней… «Побезопасней» на поле боя. Да уж.

Когда речь Аноры наконец-то начала сбавлять обороты, и наша шайка тоже начала распадаться. Винн отправлялась к магам Круга, Лелиана, как меткая лучница, и Стэн, как мощный воин ближних дистанций, шли за ней следом. Зевран беззвучно исчез среди волнующихся людей — Эамону требовались такие бойцы.

— Так давайте добудем победу! — воскликнула Анора и в очередной раз взмахнула рукой. Толпа взорвалась криками. Риордан и его люди должны были расположиться слева от ворот города, на возвышенности, но если от него никто так и не пришёл, то занять место на нужной возвышенности ещё только предстояло.

Я прочистила горло.

— Нам нужно… — голос сломался, — …идти.

Вся фраза вышла нелепой, да и меня к тому же трясло. Шейла кивнула мрачно, Огрен хмыкнул, а мабари гавкнул. Жемчужина Коркари только слегка изогнула губы в короткую полуулыбку, так не сочетающуюся с суетой вокруг.

— Тогда идём, — сказала Морриган уверенно. — Многое предстоит ещё сделать.

Вся долгая и помпезная речь Аноры уместилась бы в эти слова Морриган.

***

Лучники оставались на холме, пока другие шагали вниз по пологой тропе от разрушенного Имперского тракта. Не зная, куда смотреть, их снизу и не заметишь. Хотя и зная тоже. Долийские охотники себя не выдавали ничем, заметая следы и за частью магов Круга. Если гномы в массивной броне, люди Логейна и рыцари Эамона топали на приступ под защитой кучки магов-созидателей, которыми заправляла Винн, то долийцы прятались. Вместе с ними прятались и маги стихий, и целая группа ополченцев, умеющих метать камни пращой. Долийцы смогли укрыть и их, и наверняка порождения такого не ждали. Не могли они ждать и того, что гномы притаранят взрывчатку. Хоть и немного. Правда, у порождений в первых рядах уже стояли, заметные издали, огры в кое-как перекованной броне. Эти мясные локомотивы смогли бы раскидать и целую толпу кунари, по гномам бы они просто пробежались.

Паскудно идти от поля битвы, зная, что там за месиво будет, что я даже не смогу помочь тем, ради кого и шла всё время. Да, Стэн был с Винн и близко к Алистеру, Лелиана и Зевран тоже были там. Там даже был первый чародей Ирвинг, Хранительница долийского клана со своими учениками, эрл Эамон со своими рыцарями и куча других людей. Но порождения взяли Денерим не только наскоком — стены города уцелели. Порождения могли уже всё поле ископать вдоль и поперёк, пока мы ходили туда и обратно. И эти огры. Архидемон опять же. Утром он так и не показался, а ждать его появления может оказаться смертельно. Измором осквернённые мутанты всех положат ещё до заката. Но если Логейн это тоже понял, а он не мог не понять, кто кого числом задавит на плоскости, то Стэн присмотрит.

Жнец вёл на нюх, и вскоре даже звуки с остатков тракта стали долетать лишь отголосками сквозь дебри высоких тёмных елей. Где бы Риордана тут не носило, он и его люди явно не спешили разворачивать деятельность.

— Вот голубиное дерьмо, — вдруг констатировала Шейла, Жнец утробно зарычал.

Даже в такое омерзительное утро зарево из-за высоких городских стен освещало заросший холм и то, что лежало у его подножия. Огры на поляне паслись в количестве аж трёх за раз. Они топтались около эмиссара, восседающего на куче трупов в простецкой одежде, несколько гарлоков порыкивали друг на друга у кучи поменьше — мастерили тотем. Эмиссар же в кокошнике из костей вертел чью-то голову в руках. Как хренов мяч. Подкинул в крупной когтистой лапе, слишком крупной для такого больного сгорбленного тела.

Порождения не замечали нас. Может, оттого же, отчего и я их скверну не особенно замечала. Всё-таки толпа осквернённых рож у ворот собралась огромная, и фонило оттуда прилично.

— По ходу, Риордан тю-тю, — осклабился Огрен. — Значит самое время в бой!

— Завалиться самое время, — пробубнила я, гном отмахнулся. Повозки со снарядами видно не было. Гарлоки таскали куски трупов и мельтешили, заслоняя обзор. — Морриган, нам нужно найти снаряды и Риордана с людьми. Осмотришь окрестности сверху?

— Только чтобы быть подальше от него, — съязвила колдунья, с удовольствием глядя, как Огрен кривится и цыкает что-то о злобных ведьмах.

Морриган крутанулась на месте, сливаясь с темнотой вокруг, и через секунду вверху парила ворона. Исчезла среди крон.

— Почему бы нам не напасть сейчас? — не затыкался Огрен. — Пока эта цаца там летает, мы бы…

— Здесь холм самый высокий, — перебила я вполголоса и махнула в сторону пылающей вдалеке башни, высящейся над всем красным маревом за денеримскими стенами. — Выше только на Пик Дракона влезть или пройти сквозь весь город в Форт Драккон. Как раз дождёмся, чтобы всю армию задавило на равнине. Если архидемон хоть раз пролетит над городом, только отсюда можно будет сбить его, не заходя за стены. Нам нужно не только место занять, но и повозку найти. И выжидать, пока эта тварь не появится над полем. Так что это ты ответь мне, почему бы нам не напасть сейчас.

— Ну ты и заноза в заднице, страж, — процедил берсерк и облокотил свой топор о ближайший ствол. — Прикажешь торчать здесь, пока не появится архидемон, а потом угробить всё время на этих образин?

— Мне просто нужна информация, — окрысилась я, берсерк хмыкнул. Морриган вернулась быстро и с ходу ткнула сквозь ветви на другую сторону поляны.

— Они там, с повозкой и снарядами. В живых лишь пятеро осталось, но страж есть с ними. Он говорит, что стоит нам сигнал подать — он выйдет.

— Мы отвлекаем, значит? Ну теперь-то пора! — подначивал Огрен взбудоражено, пса ещё нервировал. Шейла закатила глаза.

— Если оно будет медлить, я просто выдеру это дерево и собью им вон того. Морда у него какая-то голубиная, — пробормотала големша, глаз не сводя с поляны. Огрен только копытом не бил. Жнец нетерпеливо переминался на месте.

— Ну и какой там сигнал? — спросила неуверенно я.

Морриган хищно усмехнулась.

***

Трухлявым пнём эмиссара снесло с кучи. Мертвечина покатилась следом, но огры тут же развернулись как один, заметив големшу. Шейла тараном снесла ближайшего огра, и порождения разом очнулись от оцепенения.

Эмиссар показался снова. Недобиток вскочил на своей куче, загнул пальцами хитрую фигу. Огры тут же зашагали навстречу големше. Шаги сотрясали землю.

— Ну наконец-то, — звучно хмыкнул Огрен, показываясь из укрытия, — нормальные противники!

Жнец ломанулся прямо в лобовую атаку, Огрен побежал следом. Риордан показался с кучкой покоцанных воинов на другом конце поляны и тут же скрылся из виду. Жнец отвлекал порождений лаем. Гном отвлекал порождений орами, руганью и посылами во все отверстия мира. Даже от Шейлы и мабари их оторвал. Оставшийся с ней один на один огр тут же отхватил ледяную хватку в лобешник и рухнул на землю, и пока Морриган аккуратно прикрывала Огрена и Жнеца барьерами, а гарлоки втихую падали от ледяных хваток, Шейла добралась до обоза. Порождения наконец заметили и других людей на поляне.

Эмиссар оказался продуманным. Каждый труп в куче пусть и не мог бегать, но эта масса шевелилась по приказам эмиссара, не давая Риордану даже близко подобраться. Серые руки тянулись из этого месива, норовя сцапать, и орлесианский страж только бегал бестолково вокруг да около, а магию «генерал» порождений отбивал, как нефиг делать.

В какой-то момент генлок в кокошнике оглянулся и оскалился погано. Мол, и что ты мне сделаешь? Он-то в отличие от своих туповатых подопечных заметил не только Риордана и тех, кто был на поле.

Но снаряд големши его череп размозжил в кашу, и насыпь из трупов резко перестала шевелиться. Пока порождения дружно пытались изловить Огрена, получая от гнома огромным топором, Шейла с корнем выдрала ближайшую сосну. Птицы с карканьем разлетелись, и Морриган резко сняла с берсерка все барьеры.

— Сейчас! — крикнула она. И стоило оставить барьеры мне, её молния дугой изогнулась в воздухе. Гудящие разряды выжигали всё вокруг, но двум оставшимся ограм этого было мало. Шейла остановила одного, второго догнал Огрен, подрубил ноги. Големша выбивала из своего противника всё дерьмо, а к Огрену присоединился и Риордан. Когда Морриган покачнулась, дуги исчезли, но и из гарлоков на поле не остался стоять ни один, я наконец сняла барьеры и следом за колдуньей прислонилась к ближайшей сосне, выдыхая.

Огрен наконец взревел победно, и на трупы гарлоков тяжело шлёпнулась отсечённая рогатая башка. Он стоял весь в крови среди этих трупов и скалился как писаный маньяк.

— Ну чё, — сплюнул Огрен. — Хорошая разминка.

— Если мерзкий гном станет вурдалаком, я скучать не буду, — сказала Морриган, явно намекая, что никаких припарок и зелий этот мудак с собой не взял. Она насупилась и прошла мимо трупов огров, взбираясь на отбитый у порождений холм вслед за остальными. Шейла потащила снаряды.

На поляне стало тихо, но в отделении проревел рог, и целая волна голосов, самых разных, слилась в один. От ворот долетали крики. С глотком лириума прибавилась и раскалившаяся Завеса. Будто бы остагарская. Меня передёрнуло от воспоминаний, но с другого края поляны снова показались порождения. Огрен взревел, с разбегу врубаясь в самую гущу. На то, что холм нужно было удержать, он клал.

— Недоумок! — звучно закричала Морриган, но её голос потонул в треске молний, лае, рычании, лязге металла и шипении льда. Гарлоки и генлоки будто из-под земли вырастали, сгоняя с холма и не давая и на секунду отвлечься. Они оттесняли нас друг от друга. Из-за уродливых морд не видно было никого. Только Шейла мутузила порождений без устали. Не то что я.

— Они теснят! — рявкнула я, но едва ли слышно на пару шагов. — Кто где?!

— Здесь! — крикнул кто-то из рыцарей бывших с Риорданом. Совсем рядом.

Отталкивающая печь отшвырнула первую волну, лёд зашипел на ногах бегущих, затормозив и других уродцев. За ними растрёпанный парень с лицом в крови отплёвывался во все стороны, удерживая на расстоянии гарлоков. Из рыцарей остался только он, и Морриган прикрывала его, стоя спина к спине. Но одно из этих порождений, окружавших их, выделялось. Огромный даже для меня, гарлок уже прирезал других рыцарей, и мерзкое грязное ощущение в его сторону усиливалось.

— Он! Он мозг! — завопила я как резаная, тыча пальцем на гарлока. Жнец зарычал, дыбя шерсть. Пёс рычал на гарлоков позади меня и отвлечься не мог.

— Прикрой! — крикнула Морриган то ли мабари, то ли мне, то ли рыцарю, и кинулась к авангарду, на бегу погружаясь в темноту. Зачарованный барьер выхватил контур медвежьей туши. Похожее на берескарна нечто уложило авангарда на лопатки. Толпа гарлоков тут же стушевалась, но и отшвырнутые печатью уже поднялись на ноги и снова понеслись, я выругалась, добегая до рыцаря. Жнец бежал прямо по тем, кто не успел подняться. Шейла переместилась в толпе, и стало слышно отборную ругань Огрена.

Гарлоки добрались и до Морриган. На её барьер лириума мне ещё хватало, а вот мабари и рыцаря взбесившейся толпе — уже нет. Но Морриган наконец оторвала авангарду полтела и поднялась на задние лапы. Медвежья туша обрушилась, сминая доспех как картонку.

Гарлоки завозились, явно теряя связь со своей верхушкой, но в следующий момент над городом прокатился рокочущий гул. Все порождения на поляне в один момент замерли ровно на секунду, будто все впали в транс.

Архидемон показался тенью в дымном мареве. Он казался небольшим издали, но стремительно рос, подлетая ближе. Ублюдок летел к воротам. Порождения разом спятили и начали теснить усердно, кидаясь и в огонь, и на лёд, стараясь заживо задавить толпой.

— Голем, снаряды! — послышался где-то в толчее голос Риордана. На поляне загрохотало, и големша накрыла кучу порождений разом. Камень пропахал землю.

Всех нас разом стало видно друг другу.

— Уже спешу, — раздражённо фыркнула Шейла и полезла за новыми снарядами, пока мы все, сколько было, скучковались рядом с ней. Морриган вернула форму, жадно глотая лириум.

Чем ближе подлетал архидемон, тем больше лихорадило порождений. У самой стены города тварь сделала крен, выставляя напоказ всем свои длинные крылья и их тонкие плечи. Слишком тонкие для такой громады.

— Пли! — взревел Риордан. Снаряд ухнул вверх, тут же пропадая из виду. Вмазался ли булыжник или пролетел мимо сначала было не разобрать в облаках гари над городом. Шейла только усмехнулась, переключаясь на порождений тьмы, и над холмами действительно прокатился рёв, вгрызающийся в каждую клетку тела. По лицу Риордана будто рябь прошла, его передёрнуло вместе со мной. Шипение архидемона отдавало бурлящей яростью.

— Он злится, — пробормотал Риордан, а затем вдруг азартно оскалился, кивая Шейле. — Великолепный удар.

Гарлоки шипели и рычали, появлялись и исчезали генлоки, даже крикуны, волнами наступая, как цунами, бескрайним маревом уродливых скалящихся рож, так похожих на деревянные фигурки. Но архидемон падал. Чудовищная махина с рёвом теряла высоту, ещё пытаясь балансировать. Он извергал целые потоки скверны, но его крылья выгибались не так, только мешая удержаться. Его утянуло к земле, и своей необъятной тушей он угодил прямо на кольцо внешних стен Денерима, тряхнув и холм, и порождений. Почва ушла из-под ног. Одна Шейла удержалась, пока все валили друг друга. Архидемон не приземлился, но врезался в землю с такой амплитудой, что даже не расстоянии всё пошло в присядку. Высокую внешнюю стену разнесло на гальку легко. Будто там не было толщины нескольких метров тяжелого камня.

От стен разошлась волна пыли. Гигантский дракон поднял рогатую голову, стараясь встать с обломков, но приземлился он очень удачно, и тёмной крови на камнях под ним становилось только больше. Шипела эта тварь отовсюду, будто в кустах свои сучьи колонки расставила.

— Пора! — крикнул Риордан, расталкивая порождений, и ринулся вперёд, не останавливаясь в этой свалке и пиная, отталкивая монстров от себя, не теряя на них времени. За ним бежали все мы, стараясь не отставать, но и порождения бежали к нему: от ворот, с холма, отовсюду.

Обезумевший от боли архидемон не отличал своих от чужих. На камнях внешней стены, балках домов, впившихся в его тело, он крутился, топча порождений тьмы, и стараясь не подпустить никого к себе.

Риордан бежал, оставляя порождений позади. Шейла хохотала как одержимая, на ходу с грохотом размазывая осквернённых существ в кашу, Огрен только успевал замахиваться, Жнец, Морриган и рыцарь тоже бежали под бьющий по ушам рёв архидемона. Завеса, разрываемая воплями, трещала в висках, отдаваясь горячей энергией отовсюду, и от ворот, и от архидемона, и откуда-то из города. Порождения бежали впереди и позади, не останавливаясь в этом диком потоке ни на секунду. Живой массой давя тех, кто падал.

Когда мы добрались до открытого пространства у проломленной стены, дракон уже успел оклематься. Огромный, как чёртова гора. Казалось, он за полгода вырос вдвое и теперь подпирал небо своей рогатой башкой.

Даже с подбитыми крыльями архидемон оставался с толстой бронёй. Он тяжело крушил всё вокруг. Наваливался весом, крутился на месте. Оказалось, кто-то из жителей Денерима ещё держал оборону внутри, в домах. За разрушенной стеной виднелись люди, но вокруг архидемона всё превращалось в обгорелый сор. Он топтался на развалинах столицы, на чужих головах и ревел на всех языках, заставляя Завесу опалять разум всех вокруг, и кровь вокруг него, казалось, тоже медленно начинает наливаться темнотой. А порождения всё валили и валили.

Скоро их трупов стало так много, что нельзя было поставить ногу, чтобы не наступить на кого-то. Всё поле под обвалившимися стенами города покрывали мертвецы, и только огромный дракон высился чёрной громадой. Кровавое небо, казалось, шевелится за ним вслед, протягивая те же окровавленные руки мертвецов, что тянулись с земли. Не было разницы между верхом и низом, кровавой кашей внизу и мерзкой слякотью, капающей сверху. Какофония из стонов, проклятий и воя, полного животной боли и ужаса, заставляла ноги примерзать к неровной куче плоти внизу.

Ближе к архидемону стало видно месиво у ворот. Я оглянулась всего на секунду. Там где-то гремела вьюга, где-то росли огненные смерчи, что-то взрывалось, но чёрные волны людей-муравьёв так перемешались с порождениями, что отличить одних от других было невозможно. Со стороны бушующее море темноты и огней теснили друг друга. Стрелков отбивала толпа рыцарей.

Золотистый доспех блеснул среди них. Почему-то я выдохнула с облегчением.

Сбоку толкнули, тут же полоснуло огнём, и я охнула, полетела рожей в грязное месиво. Морриган свалилась рядом, и я успела заметить только вспышку её магии. Сзади упал гарлок, и пока я пыталась стянуть глубокую дрянь на боку, сил хватило только на остановку крови. Весь лириум разбился. Морриган шипела сквозь зубы, вставая в толкучке. Когда мы обе оказались на ногах, архидемон вновь лягнул толпу собственных почитателей ногой, и вместе с ними смёл Риордана с Огреном, где-то там взвизгнул мабари.

— Жнец! — крикнула, но никто не отозвался, только порождения вокруг рычали вслед за своей священной тварью.

Ящер раскрыл крылья. Сломанное вывернуло наоборот, но когда тварь ими хлопнула, волной воздуха снова сбило с ног.

Над головой свистнул труп генлока и вмазался прямо архидемону в лобешник.

— Сдохни, голубь-переросток! — прокричала Шейла из-под стен, удерживая Риордана. Орлесианский страж висел в её руках, то ли живой, то ли уже нет. Огрена снесло ещё дальше, но он тут же вскочил с места. Жнеца нигде не было видно, и от этого внутри ощутимо холодело.

— Жнец! — крикнула снова во всю глотку, уже не чувствуя земли под ногами или ноющей боли. Глаза погано начало жечь, и голос подвёл, но и отозвался только архидемон. Он взревел оглушительно, и от его рёва голова раскалывалась до звона в ушах. Мокрые от грязи волосы липли к лицу как мочало. Голова архидемона поднялась над всем. Мощные челюсти разошлись, показывая длинные клыки. От стучащего шёпота этой громады в висках становилось дурно.

В гортани его показался фиолетовый отблеск. Дыхнуть собрался, ублюдок.

— Шейла, Морриган, — рявкнула я зло, — его горло! Огрен, ноги!

Големша перебросила Риордана через плечо ни разу не бережно, и второй генлок угодил архидемону по длинной змеиной шее. Следом полетели и молнии со льдом. Архидемон подавился собственным плевком, мотнул башкой, а берсерк сквозь оставшихся на ногах генлоков прорубился к ногам твари, отвлекая на себя. Рыцаря уже не было видно среди толпы. Морриган прикрывала гнома.

Архидемон рухнул только после того, как големша пробила ему и второе крыло. Он повалил ещё кусок внешней стены, тряхнул землю, растянулся на куче трупов, уставившись полным ненависти взглядом. Огромный глаз заглядывал за тело — он видел то, что было внутри, и ненавидел всей душой. Стоило вглядеться, и громкий шёпот начал расти, заливаясь в уши, в рот и нос стылой гнилью с Глубинных троп. Но его прервал громкий скулёж — собачий. Обступающая холодная пелена спала, всё стало казаться реальнее, и я всё-таки нашла на краю пёсью морду. Рядом с големшей.

Я же этого хотела, верно? Да, хранилище филактерий и подальше убраться от Ферелдена — очень близко, определённо… Да, вместо этого собаку вот завела. Выдохнула нервно, утирая такие нелепые слёзы.

Ледяной ветер влезал под распоротую одежду, под кожу, я сглотнула, но в горле осталась засуха. Пьяно зашагала вперёд, подобрав ближайшее колюще-режущее у какой-то кучи растоптанного мяса. Правда, рядом с живой горой эта клюка с лезвием смотрелась зубочисткой.

Пальцы дрожали, соскальзывая с липкой от остывшей крови рукояти. Всё равно маны осталось омерзительно мало. Хватило только на ледяную хватку у зубов этой твари.

Архидемон не смог открыть пасть полностью, но и крутиться он устал, а балки, застрявшие в его туше, давали о себе знать. Архидемон вдруг дёрнулся всем телом, будто от последней судороги, и я всё-таки подалась вперёд, стараясь не замечать ничего больше. Надвигающаяся пасть архидемона зияла чёрным провалом горла, но я отшатнулась и криво пропустила атаку мимо. Челюсть его сомкнулась на пустоте. И на секунду я заметила вблизи этот огромный оранжевый глаз с лопнувшими сосудами и узким по-кошачьи зрачком. Заметила и раскол — там, где Шейла попала. Расколотая костяная пластина на его лбу, искусанная скверной, под тяжестью тела поддалась клинку.

Чей-то омерзительный тонкий визг наполнил всё вокруг, перекликаясь с громким шёпотом сотен голосов. От них голову разрывало изнутри. Вопли раскаляли воздух, сливаясь с шепотом в мелодию самую прекрасную и самую отвратительную из всех.


	34. На форзаце Хроник...

Красно-чёрные тучи не спешили расползаться, и ледяная морось стекала за шиворот. Под дождём за городскими стенами сходил на нет пожар, но высокая башня вдали ещё горела маяком. И маяк этот из форта Драккон вышел неплохой. Порождений тьмы в округе не ощущалось, кроме трупов, и только тупая ломота от скверны в висках ещё заставляла черепушку дребезжать. Ощущение того, что сквозь тело пропустили ток, тоже не покидало. Глаза слезились, а в ушах звенело.

Рыцаря, перемазанного кровью порождений, нашёл мабари, а Шейла тащила его к воротам на загривке. Было ли тело живо, на глаз было и не сказать, хотя при таком количестве крови порождений это уже вряд ли играло роль. Огрен сидел рядом и продолжал любовно натирать свой топор, Риордан морщился и молчаливо прикладывал к голове оторванный кусок моего рукава. Очнувшийся не так давно страж сначала пытался откинуть копыта, но сейчас выглядел почти что живым. Грязный и мокрый Жнец, озадаченно бегающий по полю от трупа к трупу, тоже отлично вписывался.

Огрен что-то сказал, но я не услышала ни слова. Пожала плечами и показала на собственные уши. Меня всё ещё трясло. И гарь, и вонь скверны не помогали прийти в себя, мелкий ледяной дождь — тоже. Огрен ухмыльнулся и протянул флягу. Смердело оттуда по-конски. Риордан снова поморщился, тяжело вставая с лапы архидемона и внимательно оглядывая округу. Я наоборот присосалась к фляжке пиявкой, по сторонам стараясь не смотреть. Пойло обожгло глотку, но я и торопилась, пока было время. Пока архидемон не вылез из-под ближайшего порождения тьмы. Потому что раз уж я жива, то и он не сдох.

Сколько архидемоны вообще возрождаются? Неделю? День? Час?

Огрен присвистнул и заржал мерином, послышался грохот шагов. Шейла о чём-то громко спорила с потрёпанным рыцарем. Слух ко мне вернулся. За стенами раздавались какие-то присвисты, радостные крики. Или это у ворот орали?

— Чтоб меня, страж, ну у тебя и замашки, — ухмыльнулся гном. — Мой драгоценный эль не для того…

— Поцелуй огра в задницу, если это эль, — прохрипела я, утираясь. Окликнула орлесианского стража: — Риордан! Думаешь, этой твари ещё нужно время?

— Архидемон мёртв, — ответил страж тихо и вновь озадаченно оглядел разруху вокруг, смерил меня задумчивым взглядом. — Но это абсолютно невозможно.

— Отчего ж невозможно? — переспросил Огрен и выразительно потряс кулаком дохлятине, Жнец с интересом проследил. — Мы этой штуке таких королевских приветов прописали, закачаешься!

Если Морриган только не решила очистить древнего божка-дракона от скверны через какую-то ебанутую магию крови. Очистить это существо от скверны мог зародыш, но тогда Морриган не одна это провернула. Мог ли Риордан?

Страж ещё оглядывал окрестности, и его встревоженное выражение только мрачнело с каждой секундой.

Кривая ухмылка вышла как-то сама собой. О-о-о, нет, конечно нет. Морриган ведь наверняка нужен был кто-нибудь со свежей скверной. От собственной догадки стало сначала до пересохших губ жарко, а затем до мурашек холодно, ноющий бок со свежим шрамом прихватило, но я снова приложилась к фляге, не чувствуя уже ни вкуса, ни запаха пойла. Выходит, Морриган всё же носит в себе теперь это… существо. А вдруг оно проклюнется прямо в ней и… Вошло бухло через рот — вышло тоже через рот. Облаком брызг накрыло пару метров передо мной. Жнец повернул голову и потрусил ближе. Огрен всплеснул руками.

— А ну отдай! Раз пить не умеешь, так хоть продукт не переводи, — Огрен ловко выхватил флягу, протёр грязной тряпкой горлышко и сам отхлебнул, устраиваясь на необъятном архидемоновом трупе удобнее. Как на диване развалился. Риордан спустя пару секунд всё-таки заговорил вполголоса:

— Мне нужно написать стражу-командору. Сегодня. Весь орден должен знать, нам нужно быть готовыми на случай, если… — Риордан глянул на гнома, тот беззаботно попивал алк. — Сохрани нас всех Создатель.

Орлесианский страж тоже уселся на труп архидемона и надолго замолчал. Лапа дракона нас всех замечательно вмещала на себе. Дождь зарядил с новой силой, и холодная сырость хлюпала теперь не только в сапогах. Жнец радостно принёс трофей — рогатый шлем порождения тьмы.

Какой-то артхаусный пиздец.

— Когда ещё на архидемоне посидим? — усмехнулся Огрен, будто читая мысли, и вопросительно оглядел вытоптанное поле с трупами порождений. — Кстати, а эта дикая ведьма где? Клянусь Предками, только что тут была!

***

Морриган так и не нашли.

Ни в тот день, ни через день, ни когда небо над Ферелденом перестало напоминать кровавую рвоту. Морриган испарилась, а архидемон вроде как «умер». Официально, по крайней мере. Весь Ферелден отделался малой кровью, если не учитывать, что от заражения скверной в первые же дни погибло больше народу, чем в самом сражении при Денериме. Наверное, стоило радоваться, но эти самые первые дни после оказались тяжелее, чем полгода до. И хоть вся наша шайка почти уцелела, так или иначе, но внезапно оказалось, что отлавливать по округе появлявшихся как грибы вурдалаков, расчленять архидемона на кровь для стражей или проводить дезинфекцию подручными материалами чертовски сложно. В Денериме осталось столько скверны по развалинам, что ею можно было обмазать каждого жителя в несколько слоёв. И вся эта дрянь въедалась в стены, прорастала сквозь землю, и выжечь её становилось довольно проблематично.

Риордан мрачно хмурил брови. Он не верил в чудесное спасение и явно понимал, что здесь что-то нечисто. Но я держала язык за зубами. Догадываясь, почему Морриган исчезла, можно было догадаться и о том, что стражи бы её по голове не погладили. Но насколько бы это всё не угрожало миру, мне просто было сложнее всего смириться с тем, что она всё-таки нашла подход к единственному на весь Ферелден претенденту на роль папаши морового чудища. Только если Алистер сам не решил позлорадствовать напоследок, ведь на расспросы орлесианского стража он очень изобретательно корчил клинического идиота. В итоге, так ни к чему и не придя, Риордан предложил привести в порядок документы, и мы вдвоём просто в один момент стали катать на имя командора стражей из Орлея тучу отчётов за каждый свой чих в течение почти целого года. Учитывая, что Риордана несколько месяцев держал у себя Хоу, а Дункан при всём желании не успел бы меня даже в списки рекрутов на Посвящение внести, количество писанины выросло. Но хоть это и было нудно, а каким-то образом всё же приводило мысли в порядок.

Но в каждое свободное мгновение мысли путались. За каким хреном Морриган и Алистер подложили такую свинью не только мне, но и всему миру — оставалось загадкой. Наверное, у Морриган были ответы. И если поднапрячься, то найти-то её можно бы было. Наверное. Скорее всего нет… Но даже если бы я достала её из-под земли, то ради чего? Подраться? Поорать на неё за то, что она решила за меня? Или за бокалом скверны обсудить, каков в постели Алистер? Или, может быть, как их демонического ребёнка назвать? В честь бабули по маме или деда по папе? Или, может, в честь ебучего архидемона?!

Морриган обо всём позаботилась сама. Жизнь вот мне спасла и ничего не потребовала взамен. Даже если я её не просила. Она недолюбливала Алистера, а значит, в любом случае принесла в жертву не только тот плод, но и себя. Но мне эти высокие жертвы были не нужны. Совсем. Я не чувствовала никакой благодарности, только опасалась разоблачения, и это скопом давило всё тяжелее.

К тому же Риордан мог и сложить исчезновение Морриган с внезапной пропажей души архидемона.

Он бы наверняка выполнил свои прямые обязанности, если б узнал. И сколько тогда серых стражей отправилось бы распарывать колдунье живот ради мира во всём мире? Единственным, с кем такое вообще можно было обсудить, оставался Алистер. При каждой случайной встрече слова вертелись на кончике языка, но ведь не спросишь сходу: «А ты знал, что, оттрахав Морриган назло мне, заделал ей древнего бого-демона, способного мир испепелить к хуям?» Оттого становилось всё горше видеть венценосного горе-папашу Сатаны, или что это за тварь теперь росла внутри Морриган.

Я зарывалась в бумажки на пару с Риорданом, а у всех остальных была и собственная груда дел.

Стэн шатался где-то снаружи, и застать его было нереально, будто вылезал кунари через окна и спал по три часа в сутки. Огрен же напротив — из дворца не вылезал и пил, не просыхая. Ночами он в коридорах частенько показывался бухой в сопли, как злой и вонючий полтергейст, но хоть скверны он избежал. Винн примкнула к занудному арьергарду Круга и теперь крутилась с ними, иногда втягивая всех окружающих в жизнь развернувшегося при дворце лазарета. Шейла то бродила рядом с чародейкой, то наоборот пряталась от неё и развлекалась, избивая пойманных в округе птиц друг о друга. Лелиана в компании Шмоплза собирала слушателей и по углам лазарета, и на рынке, и ещё где-то в городе. Теперь она травила байки уже не про восхождение Каленхада, а про стражей и собственное путешествие. Зевран пропадал в эльфинаже, сильно обеспокоившись, как там справляются местные. Морового и вовсе забрал объявившийся во дворце ещё один отпрыск Кусландов. Вроде бы брат погибшего в Остагаре. По крайней мере, мабари этого мужика признал за своего.

Стражи же из Орлея, казалось, вообще растворились где-то на границе. Разобрав макулатуру, Риордан успел опоить Логейна скверной, заставил и меня на это смотреть. Логейн, будучи натуральным хмырём, провалялся в отключке несколько дней, но выжил. Теперь хмуро медитировал в стены. Риордан отправился на границу в поисках стражей, как только Логейн очухался. А я старалась не думать об осквернённом слоне в комнате. После года полной неразберихи Мор кончился, а значит, и Хроники Порождений Тьмы стали Началом. Чего-то. Не очень радужного, если подумать. Кажется, раньше я хотела остаться в ордене. Это был единственный вариант. Хотя и сейчас не думаю, что есть что-то иное. Да и куда я вообще пойду такая? Ведь по сути единственным, что я делала больше полугода, было убийство и изучение того, что может понадобиться для убийства и что можно сбагрить в ломбард. Такая мысль не грела, а временами и вовсе казалось, что этот мир хочет меня раздавить. Или сделать чем-то ещё гаже и злее, чем раньше.

Так и шли дни до назначенной коронации Аноры и Алистера, как королевской четы. И хотя с одной стороны дату объявили заранее, но с другой — случилось это всё равно слишком резко.

Началось с громких речей. На празднества зал Собрания Земель украсили флагами и лентами. Ничто не выдавало, какой тут угар творился всего-то месяц-полтора назад. Кроме Стэна, из нашей группы пришли все, разряженные в пух и прах. Даже на Жнеца нашёлся ошейник посолидней. Одна я будто с первыми петухами из могилы вылезла. Наверное, всё дело было в кругах под глазами. Да и записка, которую мне подсунули под дверь утром, карман жгла. Приготовленная по её поводу сумка тоже не давала о себе забыть.

Уцелевшая знать вокруг корчила чёрт знает что, хвастая друг перед другом тем, кто больше царапин на подбородке насобирал. Ремешки у шлемов натирали, с этим было не поспорить. Повменяемее сухо обменивались тем, сколько порождений успели убить. Просто же адекватные радовались тому, что выжили. А народ на улице от восторга визжал, когда свежеиспечённые король и королева, нацепившие обручи под предводительством церковной старушенции, вдвоём вышли на дворцовый балкон. Над разрушенной площадью с выросшими строительными лесами они махали руками довольно долго.

Денерим хоть и присыпало снегом, но в ясный день и людей собралось видимо-невидимо. А уж королевская парочка выглядела как образцово-показательная: блистательная как заря королева и король, походящий на сказочного рыцаря без страха и упрёка.

И от этого меня выворачивало наизнанку.

Выворачивало ли мабари, было не понять, зато гулять он хотел всегда и везде. Но королева так просто не отпустила «Героев Пятого Мора». Собственно, потому вся наша шайка и торчала во дворце: Анора желала символизм при троне. К тому же она, будто назло, демонстративно выделяла меня, как, прости Хаос, «Героиню Ферелдена». Хотя точно знала и сама видела, что это Логейн продумал тактику, а Риордан разведал планы архидемона. Не могла она и забыть, кто руководил отдельными группами, кто водил разведку, кто командовал лучниками всех мастей, магами, воинами или кто обеспечивал подводы и лечение всех раненых и заражённых, кто держал оборону внутри осаждённого города. А ведь я даже полудохлого архидемона и того добить не смогла.

Праздник начинал казаться фарсом. То, что Алистер стоял не так уж и далеко от закутка, в котором Анора подловила меня с мабари, смущало и делало всё ещё более нелепым. Пока Анора распиналась, он знал, что всё ложь. Наверняка. А ещё наверняка спал с Морриган.

В голову опять полезли навязчивые мысли об архидемоне.

— Алистер так похож на Кайлана, — вдруг сказала Анора, резко перескочив тему чужих геройств. — Меня пугает их сходство.

Понимаю… Жнец утвердительно гавкнул, будто мысли прочитал. Тема разговора топталась в своём парадном золочёном доспехе. Ему шло. Ему всегда чертовски это шло.

— Мне казалось, у вас что-то было. И, честно говоря, потому я не верила тебе до самого конца. Думала, ты предашь, — буднично продолжила Анора и чуть наклонила голову. Взгляд стал пытливым. — После того, что затеяли Хоу и мой отец, ты и эрл Эамон могли бы зайти гораздо дальше.

Да с Логейном дальше Алистера зайдёшь только через чей-то труп. Даже сейчас спуститься в один со мной зал он побрезговал, остался торчать около трона. А точно ли это Морриган сама к нему пришла?.. Наверняка рыло воротить от красавицы-королевы он тоже не станет, а уж она-то даже сейчас видит в нём черты Кайлана

Не заметила, как крепко стиснула зубы, тут же разжала челюсть и выдохнула неровно. Жнец покосился, скорбно заскулив. Затянувшееся молчание Анора поняла по-своему.

— Страж, почему бы тебе не остаться здесь, в Денериме? Мне бы понадобилась…

— Орден вне политики, — буркнула я хмуро. Анора многозначительно приподняла брови.

— Вне политики? — скептично протянула она. — Страж, ты говоришь мне это, после того, как твой приятель влез на трон с обеими ногами?

— Уникум, — отрезала я. — Простите, мне нужно идти. Дела ордена.

Лицо Аноры не дрогнуло, но полный скепсиса взгляд говорил больше. Она наверняка не верила в полумифические «дела ордена», которыми я начинала отмазываться даже слишком часто, но всё равно от внимания королевы и её планов на тотальное доминирование помогало безотказно.

— Солона! — крикнула бард и помахала рукой издали. Бард стояла рядом с гигантской бочкой для вина или эля. Рядом с ней точно виднелась Шейла, о чём-то спорящая с кем-то в толпе. Анора сверлила мне затылок взглядом, но я двинулась к орлесианке, не оглядываясь. Мало ли какие у ордена дела бывают…

Когда Жнец и я пробились сквозь толкучку, Лелиана уже вовсю сюсюкалась со своей пищащей свино-крольчатиной, еле умещавшейся в руках.

— Вот сейчас бы жаркого на закусь, — мечтательно протянул Огрен, недвусмысленно поглядывая на нага. Рядом Шейла вполголоса спорила с Винн о, кажется, Тевинтере, и если б не большие бочки со спиртовым запахом, толкучка вокруг пустившейся в лекции чародейки была бы меньше.

— История окончена. Кажется, всем нам пора снять маски и спуститься с помоста, — сказала Лелиана, угрожающим оскалом заставляя гнома уткнуться взглядом в пинту. С увядшим аппетитом Огрена Лелиана расцвела новой открытой улыбкой.

— Звучит, — кивнула я. — А у меня вот… Чёрт его знает, что теперь.

— Тогда оно должно спрятаться, — вдруг пробубнила Шейла, я вопросительно оглянулась вместе с Лелианой, но из-за големши выглянула Винн. От её пылающего взгляда оставалось только поёжиться.

— Если у тебя нет намерений, страж, то почему бы тебе не вернуться в Круг? — напрямик спросила Винн.

— Почему бы вам вдвоём не отправится в Круг самим? — я обвела големшу и чародейку пальцем. Винни усмехнулась, Шейла воздержалась от комментариев.

— Думаю, после всего, что там произошло, я хотела бы продолжить путешествовать. Ирвинг дал согласие, и я отправлюсь в тевинтерский Круг с Шейлой. Мы попытаемся найти способ обратить ритуал Каридина, — начала чародейка проникновенно. — Но, страж, ты многое узнала. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты продолжила обучение. У тебя есть определённый потенциал и базовые знания, но без ресурсов Круга всё наверняка пропадёт без толку.

— Предлагаешь остаться в башне?

Винн уверенно кивнула.

Прежде мне в голову не приходило вернуться именно туда, в Кинлох, но если подумать… Что даст орден? Не слишком долгую жизнь рядом с порождениями тьмы, в темноте Глубинных троп. Шанс угробить себя. Кучу таких шансов. А Круг?.. Ну, вспоминая, почему я вообще дала дёру: Ульдреда там точно больше нет.

— Серые стражи имеют влияние на умы, особенно после Мора, — заверила Винн, обогнув големшу и мягко положив ладонь на плечо. — А после того, что сделал Ульдред, Круг бы воодушевило появление кого-то из ордена.

— Торчать на одном месте среди магов, кудахчущих порой хуже голубей, — вздохнула Шейла манерно. — Незавидная доля.

Винн воздухом поперхнулась от возмущения, тут же растеряв свой сострадательный тон, и Лелиана решила всех обрадовать:

— Брат Дженитиви рассказал мне много своих планов, и мои… — она замялась, но покачала головой и продолжила, — мои знакомые из церкви просили присоединиться к экспедиции в Морозные горы с группой храмовников и жриц. Мы откроем Прах Андрасте миру!

— Ага, чтоб мир обмочился от радости, — заржал гном. — С Андрастой вашей за компанию!

— Огрен! — воскликнули Винн и Лелиана одновременно. Шейла демонстративно закатила глаза. Гном же только оскалился шире.

— Ой-ой, как можно? — пискляво передразнил он женщин. Мабари фыркнул. Винн и Лелиана дружно кивнули друг другу, отвернулись от гнома и демонстративно отошли под пищание нага подальше. Шейла скрестила руки в замок, но всё-таки последовала за старшей чародейкой.

Огрен глубокомысленно кивнул себе и за раз осушил всю пинту.

— В общем, страж, хоть ты не того, — сказал он и выразительно провёл пальцем по горлу, а затем усмехнулся как-то мрачно. — Не пропадай. А то не нравится мне, как этот тип из ордена тут всё вынюхивал.

— Риордан допрашивал тебя? — я напряглась, но Огрен ухмыльнулся, не воспринимая всерьёз.

— Ну не Алистер же, — бросил гном, болезненно поддев локтём прямо по не успевшему затянуться нормально шраму, и бодро заковылял к Тигану с каким-то седеющим рыцарем.

***

Первый снег лежал всюду вокруг замка. На разрушенных стенах и черепичных крышах домов, сколько хватало глаз. Яркое небо выделяло горы, но тяжёлая сумка и скользкая от наледи дорога мешали наслаждаться видом. Схематичная карта из записки пару раз не соответствовала разорённым улицам из-за завалов, но перелезая через развалины и насыпи мусора, легче становилось оглядываться вокруг. Только поэтому и опустевший порт я не пропустила.

Безрогий стал заметен ещё от входа. Причалы позади кунари тянулись пустые, и корабль пришвартовался всего один. Огромная парусная махина, раздутая как облако.

— Стэн! — крикнула во весь голос и помахала рукой с зажатой запиской. Жнец гавкнул приветственно и первым подбежал ближе, накручивая вокруг кунари мили. Чайки пса почти перекрикивали, хоть их и сносило ветром.

— Ты мог бы и сам сказать, когда отплываешь, — попеняла я. — Что за игры в шпионов?

— Страж, — сказал кунари, вроде как приветственно, вроде как немного укоризненно, но на вопрос так и не ответил. Из вещей при нём был меч, доспех, свитер, связанный Винни. Мелкая поясная сумка. В такую уместилось бы целое ничего. Хотя и у меня не слишком много помещалось.

— Всё, что просил, — протянула свой баул, кунари важно кивнул и тут же полез смотреть. Жнец задумчиво заскулил, прижимая задницу к мостовой. Кунари придирчиво оценил нутро баула и подарил долгий молчаливый взгляд. Вроде как одобряющий. От его сосредоточенного выражения улыбка наползала сама собой. — Имбирное, солёное, сладкое, с начинкой и без. Всё печенье, которое было, и пара рецептов. Ты бы видел, какие у кухарок глаза стали, когда я им твой список отдала!

— Должно быть, это был ужас, — насмешливо выдал кунари, перебрасывая сумку через плечо. Редкие люди на пристани маялись, я поёжилась от холода.

— Ты на Пар Воллен теперь? Или на Сегерон? Отправишься к кунари на совсем? — спросила неловко. Чайки особенно разорались.

— Да, — односложно ответил кунари.

— И… ты вернёшься когда-нибудь?

— Надеюсь, нет.

— Надеешься? — переспросила я тупо, надеясь разглядеть ещё одну насмешку. Кунари хмыкнул, пряча все свои эмоции за непроницаемым выражением.

— Надеюсь, кадан, — повторил он запросто, и пока я не успела что-нибудь вякнуть, так же просто взял и сгрёб в объятия. Дыхание вышибло, удушающее кольцо захвата заставляло кости трещать. Рёбрам пиздец. Стэн заговорил снова. Тихо, едва различимо за шумом людей и птиц, но очень чётко. — Однажды кунари решат прийти сюда. Но я сделаю всё, чтобы не раньше Тевинтера. А сейчас мне пора.

— Погоди-погоди! Пиши мне, что ли, — зачастила сбивающимся голосом, как только он отпустил. — И с Тевинтером — не помирай там раньше времени! А лучше вообще не помирай, ладно? Или приезжай без других кунари, если вдруг… По поводу или без. Хотя бы за печеньем.

Он снова кивнул, сохраняя молчание, слишком пафосное, чтобы его нарушить в последний раз. Казалось бы, я раньше смеялась над таким его выражением, но теперь понимала, как на самом деле привыкла к нему. Ко всем.

Когда корабль отчалил, Жнец лаял ему вслед, перебивая чаек. И хотя судно уменьшилось неожиданно быстро, и кунари уже нельзя было рассмотреть, я махала рукой до изнеможения. Зачем-то проторчала на пристани дольше, чем вся толпа, и окончательно замёрзла.

— Другие исчезнут точно так же.

Не много времени займёт, они уже нашли себе дорогу, а вот у меня почва из-под ног уже ушла. Мир вокруг сменился, вселенная другая, но какая разница, если я всё та же никчёмная тупица, какой была? Мерзость.

Жнец ткнулся сырым носом в ладонь и громко выдохнул.

— Может, нам и впрямь стоит вернуться в Круг? — потрепала пса по макушке, тот только прикрыл глаза, подставляясь доверчиво. — Но Грегор сказал, что собакам туда нельзя.

Жнец тихо фыркнул, явно выражая своё мнение о подвалах Кинлоха и всратости всей башни в целом.

— А если… если найти тебе хозяина получше?

Жнец перебил громким недовольным лаем. Посмотрел укоризненно.

— Да, я бы тоже очень скучала, — улыбнулась как-то немного вымученно, собираясь окончательно расклеиться. За что и схлопотала порцию полных любви, обожания и вони собачьих слюней прямо в пачу, под тяжестью прыгнувшего мабари всё-таки проехавшись спиной по пристани.

***

К концу дня ноги вынесли обратно ко дворцу. Унылей место было поискать, но, что делать вовне, я не очень себе представляла. Хотя и возвращаться в зал Собрания тоже не слишком тянуло. А то ещё праздник Алистеру с Анорой испорчу. Или при взгляде на королевскую чету я всё-таки ужрусь с Огреном на пару.

Открытые двери в такой день приводили людей и внутрь дворца, полного всё тех же гобеленов с псами, лент и стражи. И холл оказался ничем не хуже зала Собрания. Вроде как почти экскурсия. Вдвоём с псом успели поторчать под особенно крупной картиной пасторального пейзажа прямиком откуда-то из Внутренних Земель. И сначала мы вполне мирно созерцали одну и ту же картину — скучную, унылую до скрипа в зубах, но спокойную, а затем Зевран почти свалился на голову, только чтобы поздороваться. Впрочем, если б не только на каменной лестнице оставалось место, чтобы сесть, я бы просто забилась в любой другой угол.

— Скучаешь? — оскалился он весело, поправляя одежду. Жнец лениво млел от почёсываний за ушами.

— О, нет, здесь так весело тухнуть, — усмехнулась я в ответ, Жнец всё-таки пустил слюни. Араннай кивнул и обвёл толпу рукой.

— Знаешь, я обнаружил магию. Одна фраза… — он выдержал паузу. — Стоит лишь сказать: «Я сражался с архидемоном». И всё. Кто угодно заинтересуется. Мне даже не нужно ничего больше делать, только чуть-чуть приукрасить.

— Формально это может сказать каждый здесь. Ложью не будет.

— Формально, — согласился Зевран и плюхнулся рядом, потрепал пса за щеку, не побрезговав собачьими слюнями, хоть тут же и обтёр руку прямо о пса. Жнец ошалело вылупился на антиванца, в полной мере возмущённый такой наглостью. — Но я здесь последний вечер, нужно же как-то развлечься.

— Вернёшься в Антиву? — спросила почти не отсутствующим голосом.

— Не сразу, просто не буду задерживаться подолгу на одном месте, — Зевран посерьёзнел, чтобы снова нацепить ухмылку от уха до уха. — Мне хотелось бы поправить свои дела с Воронами, до того как они застанут меня врасплох.

Я кивнула, и мы надолго замолчали. Хотя шум холла восполнял это с лихвой.

— Слышал, Алистер занимался любовью с Морриган, — вдруг произнёс Зевран задумчиво.

— А ты свечку успел подержать?! — грубо оборвала я, он легко пожал плечами.

— Слышал мельком. Не то чтобы я старался подслушать, но ночь соседствовав с комнатой Алистера, могу точно сказать, что наша дорогая Морриган имеет весьма приятный голос не только в повседневном общении, — хмыкнул Зевран, я откровенно набычилась.

Главное, чтобы Риордан её голос не слышал. И вообще никто из ордена.

— Хочешь, мы можем тоже устроить что-нибудь, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Зевран. — Скажем так, у меня по утрам открывается чудесный вид из окна.

— Очень смешно. Обхохочешься, — мрачно проскрипела я. Зевран тут же закивал, выдержал глубокомысленную паузу и очень серьёзно спросил:

— А я уже упоминал, что сражался с архидемоном?

Зевран пару секунд выглядел абсолютно серьёзно. И я совсем неприлично хрюкнула от смеха. Спохватилась и зажала себе рот. Антиванец только осклабился. Мабари положил морду на колени, требуя внимания.

— Жуткий ты тип, — пробормотала я еле слышно.

— Конечно. Я настолько же ужасающий, насколько обворожительный, — Зевран театрально вздохнул. — Но раз уж вид из окон тебя не интересует, тебе действительно стоит увидеть огненные забавы.

— Это что, какой-то эвфемизм?

— О-о, мог бы быть! Но для этого у тебя уже есть одна магическая фраза, страж, — засмеялся Зевран. — Так как? Хочешь увидеть?

Переглянулись со Жнецом. Не сказать, чтобы щенок выглядел уставшим. А это значит только то, что пёс будет как горный козёл ночью скакать, если не вымотается сейчас. Впрочем, если вымотается — займёт всю кровать. Перевела взгляд на Ворона, тот и не торопил.

— Если это не эвфемизм эвфемизма, то с радостью, — улыбнулась искренне впервые, наверное, за весь день.

Вместо ответа Араннай вскочил с места и за руку утянул на улицу. Жнец с энтузиазмом его обогнал, а я еле поспевала. Но в полном разрухи городе, где всюду были и костры, и музыка, в компании дышалось свободнее. Нестройное пение то церковных гимнов, то матерных частушек, сопровождало повсюду, пока мы добирались до ночного рынка. А там, в бескрайней небесной сини разлетались цветастые всполохи.

Завидев грохочущие фейерверки, Жнец взвыл во всю мощь, пугая округу. Антиванец вдруг выпалил полушёпотом ужасно пошлый и настолько же дурацкий анекдот с бородой до колен. И я захлебнулась смехом над самой несмешной во всей вселенной шуткой, наслаждаясь каждым моментом. Жнец ещё тянул свою песню под грохот канонады, а Араннай со странной усмешкой вглядывался в высоту. Пёстрая толпа со всех концов Ферелдена обступала. Мы не были одни, но и друзьями всех тех, кто был вокруг, невозможно было назвать. Тянущая пустота в груди всё ещё напоминала, что что-то уже никогда не удастся вернуть.

Цветастые вспышки расцвечивали небо хитрыми узорами, выхватывая из сумерек площадь и заснеженные крыши. Пока салют гремел, сотни голосов вокруг полушёпотом повторяли как мантру: «Мор кончился».


End file.
